


Saga Johto

by EifiCopper



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, Johto, Pokemon Contests, Some Fluff, gym battles, pokemon battles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 80
Words: 229,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EifiCopper/pseuds/EifiCopper
Summary: Saga Johto sigue la historia de Dawn y Paul, coordinadora y entrenador de Sinnoh y su viaje por toooda la región de Johto ganando sus respectivos listones y medallas, conociendo gente, atrapando y entrenando pokémon y pasando por momentos entretenidos, amenos, difíciles, etc. Cuenta con poco más de 100 capítulos aunque son relativamente cortos (alrededor de 3000 palabras c/u en promedio) NO es un fanfic centrado en el shipping/romance.Este fanfic fue escrito inicialmente a finales del 2008 (¡Imaginense!) por ende la saga Diamante Perla aún no había finalizado (de hecho no iba ni a la mitad) por lo que muchas cosas sucedieron luego que naturalmente afectarían al canon del fanfic y ahí es donde entra la maravillosa retrocontinuidad. Está demás decir que no habrá un solo pokémon de la 5ta, 6ta o mucho menos 7ma generación así como mención de dichas regiones o ataques/habilidades/otras cosas pertenecientes a los juegos más allá de DPPt. El tipo hada tampoco existe, lo siento.Básicamente el remake no es más que acomodar los miles de horrores ortográficos, los diálogos y ciertas escenas, cambiar o actualizar cositas aquí y allá, manteniendo siempre fiel la esencia de esa historia que escribí cuando tenía 11 años.





	1. ¡El concurso en ciudad Veilstone!

**Capítulo 1- El concurso de ciudad Veilstone**

-¡Finalmente!- Exclamó una joven de cabello azul-medianoche y ojos color zafiro mientras entraba  a un edificio particular, las puertas se abrieron de manera automática y luego se cerraron detrás de ella -¡El centro Pokémon de ciudad Veilstone!- Dijo un tanto cansada, se acercó a la recepción donde una enfermera de cabello rosa ayudaba a su Chansey -Enfermera Joy… ¿podría curar a mis Pokémon?

-Por supuesto- Respondió la enfermera con una sonrisa, tomando las pokébolas de la chica -¿Te gustaría rentar una habitación?- Preguntó.  
  
-¿Ah? Si, si por favor… eh… si puede, una habitación para 3, estoy esperando a más gente- Dijo la chica.

-Está bien, ¿tu nombre? Le pregunto mientras sacaba un cuaderno, para poder anotar los nombres de las personas que rentaban habitaciones.

-Hikari, Berlitz Hikari- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, tenía un vestido corto manga larga de color rojo, botas rosadas hasta las rodillas , una bufanda gruesa de color blanco, el cabello recogido con dos ganchos triangulares de color rosado y un gorrito blanco con el dibujo de una Pokébola rosada.

-Bien, aquí tienes la llave de tu habitación- Dijo la enfermera entregándole una llave.

-Gracias- Dijo la chica, tomó la llave y se fue por el pasillo -Veamos, número… 25- Hikari alzó la vista de la llave en su mano para buscar la habitación de dicho número, pronto la encontró, entró y vio que esta era pequeña pero bonita, era igual a aquellas en las que se quedaba con sus compañeros Takeshi y Satoshi cuando viajaban juntos. Tenía una cama sencilla de un lado y al otro una litera doble, con una puerta que daba a un pequeño baño, Hikari sin embargo, arrojó su mochila al suelo, al lado de la cama simple, se quitó las botas, el gorro y la bufanda y se acostó a descansar, después de todo, había hecho un largo viaje…

\---------------------

Hikari despertó cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta tocando, lentamente trató de abrir los ojos, bostezo, volvieron a tocar la puerta -Ya voy, un momento- Dijo con voz somnolienta, se sentó y estiró un poco los brazos, bostezando de nuevo, se paró refregándose el ojo derecho y abrió la puerta. La saludó había una castaña con el cabello en dos coletas, con una pañoleta verde, ojos zafiro, un vestido naranja con detalles en blanco y verde, un short negro y zapatos que le combinaban, además de sus guantes blancos, verdes y negros y su bolso verde esmeralda. Junto a ella había un chico de pelo verde brillante y ojos esmeralda que le hacían juego, tenía una camisa manga larga negra, una chaqueta abierta manga corta lila y pantalón verde agua, traía un bolso del mismo color de su pelo -¡Haruka, Shuu! ¡Llegaron!- Exclamo al terminar de despertar y darse cuenta de quienes eran.

-¡Hola Hikari!- Exclamo Haruka, abrazando a la chica -Fue un largo viaje hasta Sinnoh, pero iniciaremos nuestro viaje al fin- Dijo colocando su bolso en la litera de arriba y quitándose los zapatos.

  
-¿Y qué mejor debut que un concurso en Veilstone?- Preguntó Shuu con una risa mientras también depositaba su bolso en la cama de abajo y se quitaba la chaqueta -Estoy cansado…- Suspiro -No veo la hora de cenar- Admitió.

-Yo iguaaaal- Dijo Haruka llevándose una mano al estómago.  
  
-¡¿Cenar?!- Exclamo Hikari -¡Arceus ¿por cuánto dormí?! ¿Qué hora es?- Se preguntó a sí misma la chica mientras veía su pokétch, el cual marcaba las 7: 13 exactamente –Vaya, ¡Dormí por cuatro horas!- Dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza en desesperación, Haruka y Shuu la miraron con una gota al estilo anime -Ya vengo, ¡tengo que buscar a mis Pokémon!- Dijo apresurada colocándose sus botas, salió de la habitación y cinco minutos después estaba de vuelta con las Pokébolas en manos -No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida tanto tiempo…- Dijo en resignación.

-Bueno… eso no importa, eso significa que estas más descansada y relajada para el concurso de mañana- Dijo Shuu sentado al borde de la litera de abajo.

-Supongo que tienen razón- Dijo la peliazul en un suspiro -Y… ¿ustedes ya tienen todo listo para sus presentaciones de mañana?- Preguntó Hikari.

-Sí, eso creo- Respondió Shuu, no muy seguro, -ya me registré y, me dieron mi pase de Sinnoh y las cápsulas para las Pokébola, pero aún no estoy muy seguro de esto.

-Hay vamos Shuu, ¿Tú dudando?- Dijo Haruka -Esto será fácil ya lo veras- Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa sincera, Shuu la miro y asintió, con una mirada segura.

-Ustedes dos se ven tan lindos juntos- Dijo Hikari animada.

-¿Qué?… ¿Nosotros dos? ¡Oh vamos!- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, alejándose lo más posible.

-Sólo viajaremos juntos, porque ambos estaremos por Sinnoh, pero aun así somos rivales- Dijo Shuu.

-Bueno, está bien- Dijo Hikari, pero obviamente su tono, era nada de nada convencida.  
  
-¡Enserio!- Se quejó Haruka.

-¿Y quién dijo algo en contra?- Preguntó Hikari con una sonrisa inocente.

\-------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, estaban ya preparándose en los camerinos del lugar donde se realizaría el concurso que estaba en plena apertura.

-Chicos, ¿Listos ya?- Pregunto Hikari, entrando al área de camerinos, llevaba puesto un vestido rosado a la altura de las rodillas con detalles en rosa oscuro y blanco, el pelo lo llevaba en una coleta y sus habituales ganchos a cada lado.

-Si- Asintieron Shuu y Haruka, el primero tenía un traje negro elegante y Haruka tenía un traje al estilo árabe de colores naranja y rosa claro, la camisa tenía un bordado de un corazón amarillo y en el velo lucía una joya verde.

-¡Hikari, sales un un minuto!- Llamó una chica del personal revisando el portapapeles en sus manos.

-Bueno, ¡Deséenme suerte!- Dijo la peliazul despidiéndose con la mano mientras se dirigía a la salida hacia el escenario.

-Ahora nuestra próxima coordinadora, desde Twinleaf, ¡Una bienvenida a Hikari!- Exclamó la presentadora, de nombre Marian, Hikari entró al escenario a paso rápido y arrojó dos Pokébola con cápsulas.

-¡Chicos a escena!- De ambas pokébolas salen un montón de burbujas rosadas. Buneary y Prinplup aparecen de entre ellas -Buneary usa tu rayo hielo- Buneary rápidamente usa dicho ataque y congela las burbujas -¡Prinplup ahora, torbellino!- El pequeño Pokémon pingüino forma un remolino de agua sobre sí mismo haciendo que las burbujas congeladas se queden dando vueltas en el remolino de agua como unas esferas transparentes -Buneary utiliza tu bote para destruir el torbellino- Buneary corre y se impulsa con un salto, pasando en medio del torbellino y deshaciéndolo de un golpe, haciendo que pequeñas gotas que agua caigan por todas partes -Y para terminar… ¡Prinplup, picotazo!- Anuncio Hikari, Prinplup cargó energía en su pico, el cual aumento de tamaño y comenzó a brillar de blanco y luego a gran velocidad destruyó las burbujas rosadas, haciendo que de ellas saliera un brillo rosado, cubriendo a ambos Pokémon y su entrenadora.

-Wow ¡Excelente presentación!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa Marian con el micrófono en manos,  
  
Hikari regreso al camerino de coordinadores se encontró con Haruka y Shuu quienes habían estado viendo la pantalla en todo momento -¿Y bien?- Pregunto tomando aire -¿Qué tal lo hice?  
  
-¡Excelente!- Dijo Haruka, colocando las manos juntas.

-Se ve que has practicado mucho- Agrego Shuu.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa –Gracias.

\-----------------------------

-¡Y ahora tenemos un debut!- Anunció Marian -De ciudad LaRousse, Hoenn, ¡Reciban a Shuu!- Dijo dando paso a dicho coordinador -Este es su primer concurso en Sinnoh pero quedo en segundo lugar en el Gran festival de Johto- Agregó.

-¡Masquerain, Roserade, salgan ya!- De ambas pokébolas aparecen Masquerain y Roserade, pero totalmente cubiertos de pétalos violetas -¡Masquerain, rápido destello!- Masquerain, aun con los pétalos en su cuerpo usa dicho ataque, provocando que la luz atraviese los pétalos y cree un efecto de luz violácea en el campo, -¡Roserade utiliza hoja mágica!- Roserade usa el ataque mandando un montón de hojas de diferentes colores por todo el campo, expulsando a la vez los pétalos que los rodeaban -¡Ahora Masquerain viento plateado!- Ordenó Shuu, el viento plateado se mezcló con las hojas creando una hermosa lluvia de hojas coloridas con chispas plateadas, para finalizar los Pokémon de Shuu se colocaron a ambos lados de escenario haciendo reverencias junto con su coordinador.

-¡Una magnífica demostración!- Exclamo Marian animada -Y ahora esto se pone más interesante, ya que nuestra siguiente coordinadora es ¡Haruka de ciudad Petalburg, Hoenn! ¡Nada menos que la ganadora del Grand festival de Johto!

-¡Beautifly, Glaceon, salgan al escenario!- Los Pokémon salen rodeados de copos de nieve -Ahora Glaceon ventisca en dirección a Beautifly. Beautifly, contra-ataca con tu viento plateado- Ambos Pokémon utilizan los ataques haciendo que la ventisca y el viento plateado choquen en medio del campo en un despliegue de fuerza y escarcha -¡Beautifly usa tornado, ya!- El Pokémon mariposa se colocó en medio del campo rápidamente realizando un ataque de tornado que atrapó a los copos de nieve, la ventisca y el viento plateado -¡Ahora psíquico!- Dijo extendiendo el puño por lo alto, los ojos de Beautifly brillaron y de pronto el tornado se detiene dejando suspendidos en el aire los copos de nieve y las chispas de plata.

-¡Que hermoso! miren como las partículas del viento de plata brillan en el aire- Narró Marian.

-No he finalizado… ¡Glaceon rayo hielo!- Glaceon utiliza el ataque congelando el tornado suspendido, creando una torre de hielo con chispas plateadas y Beautifly dentro -Beautifly ahora usa tu destello- El brillo que emanó la mariposa, atravesó el hielo e iluminó las chispas plateadas, dando otro espectáculo de luces -Termínalo Beautifly, ¡Sal de ahí con tu ala de acero!- Dijo Haruka, de un momento a otro el hielo se destrozó dejando ver a Beautifly con alas plateadas y chispas cayendo por el escenario, todos en el público comenzó a aplaudir y ovacionar a Haruka.  
  
-¡Una presentación excepcional!- Dijo impresionada Marian al público, Haruka se despedía con la mano mientras regresaba a los camerinos con sus dos pokémon siguiéndola.  
  
-¡Eso fue impresionante!- Exclamó sorprendida Hikari.

-Gracias pero… a decir verdad estaba muy nerviosa- Dijo Haruka con la mano en el pecho -Esa fue una combinación que no practiqué muy bien, tenía miedo de que en mi primer movimiento Glaceon golpeara a Beautifly con su ventisca.

-Pero te fue de maravilla- Comentó Shuu.

-Gracias Shuu- Dijo Haruka.

-¡Una actuación maravillosa por parte de Kaito!- Dijo desde la pantalla Marian -Ese fue nuestro último coordinador del día, ahora, los jueces decidirán quienes fueron los cuatro coordinadores que pasaron a la segunda ronda- Todos los coordinadores del camerino prestaron atención a la pantalla -¡Y aquí los tenemos!- Anunció, en la pantalla salieron primero Haruka, luego Hikari, luego Shuu y de ultimo un chico de cabello color miel y ojos azules llamado Kaito, por orden de mayor a menor puntuación.

-¡Lo hicimos!- Dijo Hikari tomada de la mano con Haruka, ambas saltando alegres -Y tuviste mayor puntuación que yo, ¡Bien hecho!- Añadió.

-Ahora deberíamos ver quién quedo contra quién- Dijo Shuu mirando la alegre reacción de las chicas, ambas miraron nuevamente a la pantalla, las cuatro tarjetas de los coordinadores se voltearon, mezclaron y volvieron a voltear, señalando las parejas para los combates.

-¿Así que me toca contra ti Hikari?- Dijo Shuu mirándola.

-Pues no creas que te la voy a poner fácil- Dijo Hikari con mirada decidida.

-A mí me toca contra ese tal Kaito- Dijo Haruka –Se me hace familiar de algún lado hmmm… ¿No estuvo en la copa Wallace?- preguntó, ese había sido hasta los momentos su único concurso en Sinnoh.

-¡Creo que sí!, ¡Era el chico con el Lanturn que venció a Satoshi!- Dijo Hikari con expresión de haber recordado.  
  
-¡Ese mismo!- Dijo Haruka -Bueno… los veo a alguno de los dos en las finales- Dijo saliendo del camerino para su batalla.

-No te preocupes, estaré ahí- Respondieron ambos decididos y luego cruzaron miradas.

\--------------------------------

-Ahora nos preparamos para la segunda batalla de la segunda ronda- Anunció con entusiasmo Marian -¿Quién pasará a la ronda final y se enfrentará contra Haruka, para ganar el preciado listón de ciudad Veilstone?, ¡Averigüémoslo!-

-¡Absol sal al campo!

-¡Pachirisu a la carga!

-Será Absol contra Pachirisu, tienen cinco minutos en el reloj ¡Comiencen!

-¡Absol bola sombra!- Shuu abrió el combate con una rápida orden.

-Pachirisu, usa tu descarga contra la bola sombra- Cuando la bola sombra fue disparada en dirección a la ardilla esta liberó un choque eléctrico que la hizo estallar, creando una pantalla de humo morada.

-¡Ahora Pachirisu, usa dulce beso!- Ordeno Hikari, Pachirisu apareció frente a Absol desde el humo y liberó un montón de corazones rosas contra Absol que lo dejaron confundido.

-¡Al parecer Absol quedo flechado por esa técnica!- Anuncio Marian con un toque humorístico.

-Absol, no dejes que eso te afecte, usa viento cortante- Absol, sin embargo, utilizó el golpe navaja hacia el techo.

-Es nuestra oportunidad, ¡Ahora descarga!- Pachirisu usó una fuerte carga de trueno contra Absol, causándole mucho daño y quitándole putos a Shuu.

-Absol ahora, ¡Garra sombra!- Absol sacudió la cabeza y cargó la garra oscura contra el Pokémon ardilla.

-¡Oh-oh! ¡Parece que Absol ya no está más en las redes del amor!- Dijo Marian.

-¡Pachirisu esquívalo!- Pachirisu usó su hiperactiva velocidad para esquivar el ataque, Absol se detuvo confundido -Ahora, ¡Descarga otra vez!- Pachirisu nuevamente uso su ataque de descarga volviendo a electrocutar a Absol, quien ahora se veía cansado, al mitad de los puntos de Shuu habían desaparecido, dado por los ataques fallidos y los recibidos.

-Absol no te rindas, ¡Prueba con otra bola sombra!

-¡Pachirisu ataque rápido!- Pachirisu esquivaba las bolas sombra que Absol le mandaba con movimientos rápidos y lindos, haciendo que los puntos de Shuu bajaran cada vez más y Absol quedara más frustrado, finalmente luego de esquivar, Pachirisu se acercó y golpeó a Absol de lado con el ataque rápido, el Pokémon nocturno cayó al suelo y se paró con dificultad pero…

-¡Tin! ¡Se acabó el tiempo!- Dijo Marian en tono musical mientras en la pantalla el tiempo marcaba 0 -Mala suerte para Shuu, a quien solo le quedan un cuarto de sus puntos, ¡Hikari pasa a la final!- Ambos Coordinadores regresaron a sus Pokémon luego de agradecerles por una buena batalla y volvieron al camerino de coordinadores.

-¿Que tal Haruka?, ¡Me toca la batalla final contra ti!- Dijo Hikari dándole la mano a su compañera.

-Vale, ¡Pues demos lo mejor de nosotras!- Dijo Haruka también.

-Buena suerte a las dos- Dijo Shuu con una sonrisa, ambas chicas volvieron al campo después de los cinco minutos de descanso, listas para enfrentarse.

-Y ahora tendremos la batalla final del concurso, ya veremos quien ganara ¡El hermoso listón de ciudad Veilstone!- Exclamo Marian hacia el público con el listón entre sus dedos, extendiéndolo para que todos lo vieran, tenía una medalla de color amarillo con forma de rayo y dos cintas verdes a ambos lado con detalles en marrón -Ya saben las reglas, ¡Comiencen!-

-¡Delcatty vamos al escenario!- Dijo Haruka entusiasta, liberando a un Pokémon gato muy esbelto con pelaje morado y beige.

-¡Ambipom vamos!- De la Pokébola de Hikari salió Ambipom dando vueltas, listo para el combate.

-¡Rápido usa golpe centrado!- Ordenó de inmediato, las colas de Ambipom comenzaron a brillar.

-¡Delcatty, Ventisca!- Ordeno Haruka, la gata lanzo una ráfaga de viento helado desde su boca, Ambipom tomo el golpe de lleno ya que estaba cargando el ataque y no podía defenderse, los puntos de Hikari bajaron.

-¡Vamos Ambipom, ataca ahora!- Ambipom saltó deshaciendo la ventisca ya golpeo a su oponente con ambas colas, esta vez fueron los puntos de Haruka los que bajaron.

-¡Delcatty usa ayuda!- Delcatty alzo su pata y esta brillo de blanco, de ella se liberó una gran ráfaga de pétalos rosados en dirección a Ambipom.

-¡Perfecto! Ambipom giro, ¡Rueda sobre ti misma!- Ambipom dio un brinco y quedo con las colas hacia arriba sosteniéndose con una de sus patas y comenzó a liberar estrellas mientras daba vueltas, las estrellas crearon un remolino que se mezcló con los pétalos, algunas de las estrella golpearon a Delcatty.

-¡Guau! Hikari le ha dado una vuelta al ataque de Haruka ¡Miren que hermoso!- Exclamó Marian mientras todos veían el tornado de pétalos y estrellas en medio del campo.

-¡Vamos Delcatty, usa ayuda otra vez!- En esta oportunidad de la ayuda salió un potente lanzallamas que quemo los pétalos y creó un tornado de fuego con Ambipom dentro, quien sufría daños -¡Bien!-

-Este concurso está lleno de sorpresas ¡Miren ahora como se ha volteado la mesa otra vez!-

-Haruka debería dejar de usar ayuda ahora, ya sabe lo que podría pasar- Dijo Shuu en voz baja desde el camerino.

-¡Ahora impactrueno!- Delcatty libero una potente carga de trueno que se mezcló con el fuego del tornado y luego creó una explosión, Ambipom derrapo en el suelo, pero demostró que aún estaba listo para continuar.

-Ambipom, ¡No nos rendiremos! Usa tu doble golpe- Dijo Hikari apuntando a su oponente, ambas colas de Ambipom empezaron a brillar de rosa.

-¡Esquívalo!- Delcatty esquivaba dando saltitos hacia atrás mientras Ambipom asestaba golpes al aire lo que la hacía perder más puntos, pero finalmente un golpe dio de lleno y con ese otro seguido, Delcatty cayó al suelo.

-Rápido Ambipom, es nuestro turno, ¡golpe centrado!- Ambipom cargo rápidamente el golpe y apenas Delcatty se estaba parando, la golpeó fuertemente haciéndola caer de nuevo y esta vez, para definitivo, en las cabinas de los jueces se marcaron tres “X” dando a entender que la gata no podía continuar.

-¡Que dura batalla!- Dijo Marian -Pero al parecer nuestra ganadora es ¡Hikari de pueblo Twinleaf!” Ambas entrenadoras se dirigieron a sus Pokémon, les agradecieron por una buena batalla y las regresaron a sus pokébolas.

Luego de unos minutos se hizo la entrega del listón.

-Y ahora, el preciado listón de Veilstone es entregado a nuestra ganadora Hikari, ¡Un aplauso!- Dijo Marian mientras le daba el listón verde a la chica de pelo azul, todos aplaudieron y felicitaron.

\-----------------------------------------------------  
Más tarde el trio había regresado al centro pokémon para descansar.

-Vaya Hikari quien lo diría, ganaste…- Dijo en un suspiro Haruka.

-Sí, y realmente no se para que si a donde voy es a Johto- Dijo medio en broma -Este listón les hubiera servido más a ustedes.

-Bah, tómalo con un recuerdo de este concurso que tuvimos juntos- Dijo Shuu tranquilo -Habrá más listones para que nosotros ganemos-

-Y hablando de más… quiero comer, tengo más hambre que antes- Dijo Haruka mientras se tomaba la barriga con cara resignada.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo entonces?- Propuso Hikari –Aún es temprano.

-¡Yo voy!- Dijo Haruka animada.

-Pues vamos los tres, nos lo merecemos- Dijo Shuu parándose, los tres salieron de la habitación y del centro Pokémon.


	2. Encuentros, Problemas, Confrontaciones… ¡Shinji!

**2 - Encuentros, Problemas, Confrontaciones… ¡Shinji!**

En camino a la búsqueda de algún restaurante de fideos que Haruka quería hallar con su folleto, los chicos pasaron frente al centro comercial de Veilstone, el más grande de Sinnoh… Hikari no pudo evitarlo.

-¡Ahh! Quiero entrar- Dijo dando saltitos emocionada -La última vez no pude.

-Pero tengo hambre…- Dijo Haruka resignada tomándose el estómago.

-¿Qué tal si van ustedes y luego nos encontramos de vuelta en la habitación?- Propuso Hikari.

-Me parece bien- Dijo Haruka apresurada, era obvio que lo que quería era comer algo, rápido.

Así los tres se separaron. Hikari fue a visitar las tiendas y le encanto lo que encontró por allí, incluso compró algo de ropa incluyendo una blusa sin mangas cuello alto blanca que le encantó, en especial porque tenía en el frente un lazo rosa de tela. Unas faldas y shorts nuevos y como nunca estaba demás, una chaqueta manga larga negra con rosada, para aquellos días en los que llueve o hace frio. Después de todo va a una nueva región, aunque Haruka le había comentado que Johto no era realmente una región de clima frio.

Hikari estaba saliendo de la tienda en este momento, cuando, al voltear para ver otra cosa… choco con alguien.

-Upss lo siento, es mi culpa- Musitó.

-No, perdóname, era yo el que estaba distraído- Los ojos de Hikari se ensancharon *esa voz…* alzo la vista -¡Reiji!

El joven la miro y colocó una gran sonrisa -Hikari… ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Es una larga historia, pero estaba participando en el concurso de ayer- En eso sonó su estómago -Upssss…. Vaya si no he comido nada- Murmuró.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Tampoco he almorzado- Dijo Reiji amablemente –Así charlamos un rato.

-Estaría bien… gracias.

Luego de un rato de caminar y hablar, llegaron a casa de Reiji, este abrió la puerta y dejó a Hikari pasar. Ella lo hizo y el cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¡Hola Hikari!- Saludó nada menos que la pelirosa líder de gimnasio de ciudad Veilstone, Sumomo, viniendo de la cocina hacia la sala, donde Hikari y Reiji estaban.

-¡Hola Sumomo! ¿Qué tal te va?- preguntó la chica, Sumomo sonrió.

-¡Fantástico! El gimnasio ha estado mucho más fácil de manejar- Respondió ella, Reiji fue a la cocina, seguido de las dos chicas, Sumomo se acercó a él. -¿Cuándo va a venir Shinji? Su almuerzo le ha estado esperando- le pregunto en voz baja.

-Se lo daré a Hikari- Respondió el despreocupado mientras guardaba algunas de las compras -Probablemente Shinji no vendrá… no te preocupes, se cómo es cuando va a entrenar- le respondió él tranquilamente.

-Está bien.

Reiji sirvió y calentó la comida y junto a Sumomo se sentó a la mesa, Hikari tomó lugar en una de las sillas vacías al lado opuesto de Reiji y Sumomo.

-Reiji, creo que calentaste mucho el mío, ¡Esto está muy caliente!- Dijo Sumomo luego de comer un trozo.

-Lo siento Sumomo, con razón y el mío esta frio, debí haber puesto el tuyo una segunda vez en lugar del mío…- Respondió con una risita nerviosa, tomando el plato para llevarlo al microondas, Hikari rio por lo bajo.

Los tres se pusieron a conversar mientras comían, Hikari conto la historia del concurso y su razón de la visita a Veilstone antes de comenzar un nuevo viaje. Al terminar de comer Hikari no pudo evitar el bostezar, claro, tapándose la boca por educación.

-¿Estás cansada, Hikari?- pregunto Reiji, parándose y retirando los platos.

-Un poco, supongo, aunque dormí mucho ayer, el concurso me deja cansada – Y después de caminar, comprar y una sabrosa comida, era natural.

-Te dejaría quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes, pero Sumomo está allí ya que están remodelando el gimnasio y ella se está quedando aquí. Lo siento mucho, Hikari.

-Está bien, regresaré al centro pokémon, de todas maneras me estoy quedando con Haruka y Shuu, supongo que los veré otro-¡Ah!- Gritó en medio de su oración. Se había tropezado con la pata de la silla, y como resultado, cayó al piso. -Auch, eso duele…- Se quejó, colocándose una mano en la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien Hikari?- Pregunto Reiji consternado, Sumomo se agacho a su lado para revisarla.

-No le paso nada, que bien. Pero aun así debería descansar.

-N-no, Yo...- Reiji y Sumomo ignoraron sus protestas, y la llevaron a la habitación más cercana.

-Vamos, necesitas descansar, al menos un poco.

-E-está bien- Dijo Hikari, no muy segura del todo –Pero sólo un ratito. Reiji y Sumomo salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y apagando la luz. Hikari se tapó con las cobijas y en poco tiempo estuvo dormida.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari se despertó con el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y la luz se encendió. Se levantó un poco aun adormilada y forzó un poco la vista para ver al que estaba parado en la puerta: un chico un poco mayor que ella de familiar cabello morado y fríos ojos negros.

-Pero… ¡¿Qué significa esto!?- Dijo entre confuso y molesto. Reiji y Sumomo entraron tras él.

-Shinji cálmate. Es que ella se golpeó y necesitaba descansar, eso es todo- explicó Reiji. Shinji le echo mirada asesina a su hermano y luego volteó hacia Hikari otra vez.

-¿Y se puede saber porque está dormida en mi cama?

Al oír esas palabras Hikari se paró de inmediato, un poco sonrojada por la vergüenza -¿Eh? ¡L-lo siento, no lo sabía!

-Déjala tranquila Shinji, lo que pasa es que era la cama más cercana, además ella estaba cansada- Volvió a razonar su hermano mayor.

Shinji no dijo nada por un momento, luego hablo con Hikari -No tengo idea de porque estás aquí ni me importa, pero es buena idea que salgas de mi habitación- Y con esto salió de la habitación, pasando a su hermano y a Sumomo, estos solo lo miraron pasar, molestos.

Hikari frunció el ceño, todo su sueño se fue en un instante -¡Bien! Pues si tanto te molesto ¡Me voy!- Le gritó mientras salía a la cocina/sala.

-Es exactamente lo que dije- Corroboró Shinji sentado a la mesa tomando algo de chocolate caliente.

-¡BIEN!-

-Hikari espera…- Reiji trato de detenerla, Hikari abrió la puerta y se topó con…

-¡Pero si está lloviendo a cántaros!- Dijo y cerró rápidamente, Shinji roleo los ojos.

-Eso tratamos de decirte- Se acercó Sumomo -¡Se está cayendo el cielo, no puedes irte así!

-Además es tarde- Agregó Reiji

-¡Ah no! No estás insinuando que se quede aquí- Dijo Shinji apuntándole.

-¿Y que si lo hago?- Retó Reiji, volteo a ver a la chica -Ignóralo Hikari, tu solo quédate a pasar la noche… sabes que eres bienvenida aquí- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Habla por ti- Murmuró Shinji.

-Pero Reiji… tú mismo dijiste que Sumomo está en el cuarto de huéspedes porque están remodelando el gimnasio, ¿Dónde supones que me quede?- Preguntó confundida.

-Pueeeees- Reiji lo pensó por un momento -La verdad te veías muy cómoda en la cama de mi hermanito… ¿Y porque no te quedas ahí?- Dijo con cierto tono de broma. Shinji enseguida se puso de pié.

-¡Eso sí que no! ¿Y dónde pretendes que duerma yo?

-Pues, tenemos un futon guardado en algún lado.

Esto rompió en una discusión entre los tres que Sumomo tuvo que romper… y, decidiendo actuar como una especie de “madre responsable” tomó una decisión firme.

-Pues bueno yo dormiré donde estoy, Reiji igual, y ustedes dos dormirán juntos ¿ok? Pondremos el colchón en el cuarto de Shinji y ya, además en el de huéspedes no cabe.

-Genial idea Sumomo… y de paso arreglan sus problemas- Dijo el mayor volteando a verlos a ambos con una especie de regaño.

Un gran “¡¿QUEEEEEE?!” Resonó… sin embargo la decisión era definitiva.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al poco rato era casi las 9 Hikari estaba viendo la Tv, Sumomo ya se había cambiado al igual que ella y fue a dormir.

-Bueno Hika… me voy a dormir, que tengas buenas noches- Dijo bostezando -Dulces sueños y si Shinji se pone pesado, golpéalo con una almohada- Se rio por lo bajo mientras entraba a la habitación, Hikari solo suspiró molesta poniendo mofletes.

-¿Alguna idea de donde están los hermanos?

-Justo aquí Hika- Dijo Reiji animado, tomo el control de la Tv y la apago -Es tarde, mejor ve a dormir.

-¡Awwwww pero Reiji!- Se quejó como niña pequeña.

-Sin peros, vamos. Y acerca de lo que dijo Sumomo… dale en la cabeza.

-Lo tendré en mente- Se paró y fue hasta la habitación.

Tocó antes de entrar y vio a Shinji sobre su cama con una mochila metiendo y organizando unos cuantos ítems. Max pociones, cura parálisis, etc. y luego cerró la mochila.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Hikari mientras él colocaba la mochila al pie de la cama.

-Eso no te importa- Replicó el algo cortante.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Vas a otra región?

-Sí, pero ¿por qué te importa?

Hikari se encogió de hombros -Yo también voy a otra región- Agrego mientras se acostaba en el colchón que había en el piso y se cubría con la cobija -Y dime ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó.

Shinji apago la luz de la habitación y se acostó en su cama -A Johto- Respondió simplemente.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo también voy para allá!- Comentó Hikari

-Genial…- Dijo en tono sarcástico

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, era muy temprano en la mañana y aun así ya había una GRAN discusión.

-¡Cállate! ¡Lo hiciste apropósito!- Se escuchó la voz de Hikari -¡Discúlpate!-

-¿Y porque habría de hacerlo?- Le espetó el chico

En la otra habitación, Sumomo abría la puerta con cara adormilada mientras se fregaba los ojos -¿Que sucede aquí?- Preguntó confundida

-Eso es lo que voy a averiguar…- Respondió el pelimorado mayor, abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su hermanito.

-Te juro que te voy a-

-¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunto Reiji deteniendo la amenaza de muerte.

-¡Re-Reiji!- Exclamó al muchacha algo avergonzada al verlo entrar. Shinji estaba tirado de espaldas en el futon en el suelo y Hikari estaba sobre el con las piernas a ambos lados del chico, tomándolo por la camisa con claras intenciones de ahorcarlo con sus propias manos. El chico por su parte sostenía sus brazos con fuerza mientras le lanzaba una mirada furibunda.

-¿Que sucede aquí?- Se repitió la pregunta por tercera vez, aunque Reiji ahora estaba más sorprendido que molesto.

-N-no es lo que crees…- Comenzó Hikari aun en shock.

-Aparta problemática- Dijo Shinji quitándose a la chica de encima y luego parándose -No es nada importante, otro de sus dramas- Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Hikari le saco la lengua al salir y miro a Reiji y Sumomo, quienes aún seguían confundidos -V-verán… lo que sucedió es que cuando el despertó fue a salir del cuarto y ¡ME PISÓ!- Dijo molesta alzando la voz, esperando que Shinji le oyera y dijera algo en contra pero no lo hizo -Entonces comenzamos a discutir y me le tire encima porque es que me tenía… ¡Argh!- Hikari exclamó frustrada.

Reiji y Sumomo se miraron al uno al otro y negaron con la cabeza antes de marcharse del cuarto, cada uno fue a cambiarse de ropa.

Al poco rato estaban todos en la cocina, listos para el desayuno que Reiji había preparado, Hikari salió con ropa nueva de entre la que había comprado en Veilstone.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué tal me veo?- Pregunto dando un giro.

-¡Vaya Hikari te ves genial!- Dijo Sumomo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Vas a comenzar otro viaje?- Preguntó Reiji mientras servía la comida.

-Sip- Hikari asintió y se fue a sentar -Voy a comenzar un nuevo viaje sola, pretendo partir hoy- Agregó. En eso, Shinji aparece con nueva vestimenta también: Una camisa morada oscura, un pantalón gris con bolsillos laterales, una chaqueta gris con detalles en violeta y plateado, y zapatos que le hacían juego, además de su típica mochila, la cual dejo sobre la silla antes de sentarse.

-Vaya pues… Shinji también comenzara su viaje hoy ¿no es así hermanito?- Dijo Reiji de manera juguetona mientras se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba la mano por el pelo a Shinji  -Y dime Hikari… ¿A dónde vas ahora?- Preguntó interesado.

-A Johto- Dijo Hikari comiendo algo de la omelette de queso que Reiji le había hecho.

-¡Genial!- Exclamó Reiji -Shinji también va a ir para allá, ¿Por qué no van juntos?- Preguntó animado.

Hikari y Shinji se atragantaron al oír esas palabras -¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡¿Hermano estás loco!?

-¡Hey! No creo que Hikari quiera ir sola y además hace mucho que no tienes una compañera de viaje- Objetó Reiji.

-Y ha sido genial- Dijo el cruzado de brazos.

-¿Shinji tuvo compañera de viaje?

-Un viaje es aburrido si estas solo querida Hikari, seguro tú lo sabes muy bien- Dijo Reiji soltando una risita –Fueron dos, para ser exactos, una que se  llamaba Sakurai, por Kanto, tenía el pelo rojo flamante por la cintura, era muy fría y centrada en sus objetivos, una entrenadora digna. Y en Hoenn tuvo una compañera llamada Leiko, era un poco arrogante y venía de una familia adinerada, como coincidencia también tenía el pelo rojo, pero corto, y era una coordinadora excepcional- Explicó Reiji.

-Por lo que ella no se parece en nada a Sakurai o Leiko, es su total opuesto… es MI total opuesto- Aclaró Shinji.

-Bueno, olviden lo que dije- Trató de calmarlos Reiji, rodó los ojos y mordió un poco del tocino.

-Sería lo mejor.

-Pero hey… al menos acompáñala hasta Canalave- Agregó Reiji

-Es cierto- Secundó Sumomo mientras comía -A propósito, si vas a Johto y el ferry sale de Canalave ¿qué haces aquí en Veilstone?… creí que eras de Twinleaf.

-Bueno si pero es que se me- ¡OH POR ARCEUS!- Hikari se paró de repente exaltada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaron los dos mayores, Shinji solo la miro ante el movimiento tan repentino.

-Es que ayer cuando me encontré con  Reiji me había separado de dos amigos, pase la noche aquí y no les dije nada… ¡Haruka debe estar preocupadísima!- Explicó entre exclamaciones.

-Puedes llamarla del videoteléfono- Dijo Reiji parándose y señalando dicho objeto en un espacio cerca del patio.

-¡Gracias Reiji!- Salió corriendo y marcó el número del centro pokémon que estaba anotado allí -Eh… hola enfermera Joy, emmm… ¿Podría decirle a Haruka y Shuu, de la habitación número 25, que Hikari los llama por favor? Es un poco urgente.

-Sí, claro- Respondió la enfermera en tono dulce y se fue por un momento. Mientras esperaba Hikari miro por la ventana los pokémon que estaban en el patio, un Shinx corría jugueteando tras un Staraptor, un Cherrim bailaba bajo el radiante sol, además de un lindo Bibarel que-

-¡¡HIIIIIKAAAAAAARIIIIIIII!!- El grito de Haruka la hizo ver de nuevo la pantalla donde la chica de pelo castaño tenía una mirada de desespero -¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecerte así? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?

Hikari solo sonrió nerviosa ante la lluvia de preguntas, pero comprendía la preocupación de su amiga –Bien, en ese orden: no grites, no, realmente no me “desaparecí” a propósito sólo que después de mucho contratiempo se me olvido, estoy en casa de un amigo, estoy bien y lo que paso fue que me encontré con un amigo, me invito a almorzar, acepté, me quede a dormir por un accidente y se me olvidaron tú y Shuu, lo siento mucho- Explicó entre nerviosa y avergonzada -¿Y cómo está él?

-Bastante preocupado- Respondió el peliverde apareciendo en pantalla -Pero la que estaba histérica era Haruka… salimos a buscarte por horas y casi no durmió… creímos que algo malo te había pasado.

-Lo siento mucho… - Dijo decaída.

-¿Y ahora que harás?- Pregunto Haruka ya visiblemente más tranquila.

-Bueno… comenzare mi viaje por Johto… fue genial estar en ese concurso con ustedes pero creo que ya comenzare, de aquí a Canalave son como 5 días- Dijo desanimada lo último.

-Son 4- Dijo Haruka -Pero… creí que nuestra despedida sería diferente.

-Oh vamos Haruka no te pongas así… fue genial el concurso y la batalla final.

-Tienes razón… ¡ah por cierto! Shuu y yo vimos un aviso de otro concurso en el lago Valor, ¡Como el de la copa Wallace!- Dijo animada

-¡Genial! ¡Les deseo mucha suerte!

-Bueno… hablamos después…anota el número de mi Pokénav.

-¿Tú tienes Pokénav?

-Masato me lo dio- Dijo con la lengua afuera de manera juguetona.

Hikari rió -Bien, aunque no se para que si no tengo uno.

-¡Nunca se sabe!

-Ok, ok- Hikari anotó el número, se despidió y colgó.

-Supongo que debería dar una última revisada a mis cosas antes de partir a Canalave- Suspiró parándose.

-Tú también deberías Shinji- Agregó Sumomo

-Lo hice anoche- Dijo sin interés.

-Pero igual.


	3. Pueblo Solaceon a un Luxio de distancia

**3 - Pueblo Solaceon a un Luxio de distancia**

  
Al rato ambos chicos listos para partir, acordaron ir juntos a Canalave y al llegar a Johto tomarían caminos distintos, Shinji sale del cuarto con el bolso en manos y abierto  
-Lo diré una sola vez… ¿Dónde está la pokébola de Electivire?-

-Reiji dijo que no te lo daría y que escondió al pokébola- Aclaró Sumomo, que había entrado a tomar un poco de agua tas un rato de entrenamiento con Lucario, Shinji suspiró, en eso apareció Reiji con un huevo pokémon amarillo con marcas en negro y atrás de él, Hikari.

-¡Dime!

-No.

-¡Por favor!

-No.

-¡No seas malito!-

-Reiji… ¿Dónde está Electivire?-

-Creo que descansando en el patio trasero- Respondió muy sereno el mayor.

-Pues dame su pokébola que ya me voy- Dijo con tono de obviedad.

-No, no te llevaras a Electivire… te tengo un substituto- Mostrando el huevo.

-¿De qué es?

-Es un secreto- Dijo Reiji juguetón –Sólo diré que es tipo eléctrico.

-¡Reiji dímelo a mí!- Pidió Hikari.

-Hermano… necesito a Electivire porque como sabrás el primer gimnasio es de tipo volador, no discutiré contigo.

-Ni yo. Este huevo, o mejor dicho, el pokémon que nacerá de este huevo, es especial y estoy seguro de que le dará un descanso a Electivire en el equipo- Explicó Reiji.

-No pienso llevar eso conmigo.

-Pues yo no pienso darte a Electivire.

-¡Yo sí!

Ambos hermanos miraron a la chica peliazul -¿Qué?

-Yo puedo llevar el huevo, quiero ver de qué es.

-¿Y viajarás con mi hermano?

-Eh… si, supongo- No muy a gusto pero so encogió de hombros.

-¡Genial!- Reiji le dio el huevo a Hikari -No te preocupes por tener tu equipo completo, cuando el bebe nazca que Shinji me envíe uno de sus pokémon y luego lo atrapa.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca dije que estuviese de acuerdo con este plan!- Se quejó Shinji, siendo ignorado magistralmente

-¿Nacerá rápido?

-Bueno… nacerá cuando tenga que nacer.

Fueron hacia la puerta -Bueno, gracias por todo Reiji, supongo que nos vemos- Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto- Se acordó Reiji -Si quieres puedes dejar a tus pokémon aquí conmigo, los cuidare muy bien mientras ustedes viajan- Sonrió cálidamente.

-Gracias, eres muy amable.

-Adiós hermano.

-Que te vaya bien y recuerden, nada de peleas entre los dos, respétense y tengan paciencia.

-Si…- Dijeron ambos… sin interés.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los chicos ya llevaban un buen rato caminando y aun estaban como a medio camino de Solaceon, ninguno de los dos se hablaba, Shinji iba adelante simplemente callado y Hikari por detrás acariciando y mirando el gran huevo amarillo.

-¡Shinji! Estoy cansada… ¿No podemos parar?

-No vayas a empezar.

-¡Argh! Llevamos mucho caminando- Se quejó.

-Y no llevamos ni medio camino- Decía el chico, sin inmutarse a voltear o detenerse.

-¡Tú no eres el que carga el huevo!- Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-No. Y no me salgas con esa excusa.

-¡Eres muy malo!

-Y tu un fastidio.

-Awwww por favoooooor ¡Sólo poro esta vez!- Dijo ella tratando de negociar, aunque era obvio que esto no sucedería sólo una vez…

-Bien- Shinji suspiró -Sólo por esta vez.

Luego de unos minutos pararon en un lugar más tranquilo y justo a tiempo para almorzar.

-Awww, en momentos como estos realmente extraño la comida de Takeshi… o la de mamá – Se lamentaba la chica mientras extendía en el suelo una manta de color amarillo pastel con ayuda de Prinplup, Pachirisu, Ambipom y Buneary –Una de las desventajas de viajar, hay que trabajar con lo que tienes…

-Claro…- Murmuró Shinji sacando algunas cosas también. Hikari notó los utensilios de cocina –Hey ¿También sabes cocinar? – Preguntó algo sorprendida y curiosa.

-¿Qué crees que como cuando acampo?- Preguntó él.

Se encogió de hombros -…Touché.

Pachirisu y Buneary rieron por lo bajo, pero Ambipom y Prinplup, siendo los más maduros negaron con la cabeza.

-Entonces cocinemos juntos- Dijo algo emocionada, lista para probar sus habilidades y ciertamente con ganas de demostrarle una cosa o dos seguramente. Además que la idea de cocinar junto al chico, o verlo cocinar, era algo interesante.

-En ese caso puedes ayudar buscando algunas ramas secas para la fogata- Dijo el chico.

Ella asintió -Prinplup, cuida a todos- Sentenció Hikari, el pokémon pingüino puso una aleta en el pecho en señal de autoridad y giró la vista a Pachirisu quien inmediatamente se sentó con carita inocente.

\----------------------------------------------------  
Hikari se agachó al ver una ramita seca de color café -Esta servirá- Dijo tomándola con una mano y agrupándola con otras que sostenía con su brazo contra su cuerpo -Creo que es suficiente- Dijo y se puso de pie -Vaya quién lo diría, Shinji sabe cocinar…y si Reiji le enseño, pues ha de ser bueno- Sonrió. Se dirigía de vuelta al lugar donde estaban el pequeño campamento pero oyó un ruido en los arbustos -¿Eh, hay alguien ahí?- no tuvo respuesta -¿Shinji, chicos?- el ruido se oyó una vez más.

-Lux….- Varios arbustos se movieron tras ella, la sombra de un pokémon se acercaba, Hikari sintió un ligero escalofrío y se apresuró de vuelta al campamento, sosteniendo con fuerza las ramitas.

Shinji alzó la vista al ver a la chica correr hacia el lugar, prácticamente ocultándose tras sus pokémon -¿Pero qué-?- Exclamó el muchacho.

-¡Algo me persigue!- Dijo asustada Hikari, Prinplup y Ambipom se pusieron de pie de inmediato alertas y en posiciones defensivas. De los arbustos salió una Luxio gruñendo, pero tenía algo distinto, un detalle muy peculiar: era amarilla -¡Una Luxio!

-¡Gliscor prepárate!- Rápidamente Shinji lanzó una pokébola de la cual salió Gliscor listo para atacar, la Luxio gruñó ante la ofensiva -¡Tijera X!- Las pinzas de Gliscor comenzaron a brillar de blanco y en un rápido movimiento de X asestó un golpe contra la Luxio, la pokémon eléctrica saltó hacia la izquierda pero se detuvo y puso mala cara al tocar el suelo, luego lanzó una bola sombra que iba contra Gliscor -Tormenta de arena- Gliscor atacó con una ráfaga de tierra que devolvió la bola sombra y le hizo daño, sin embargo la pokémon no se dio por vencida y lanzó una fuerte cantidad de electricidad que dio de lleno en el pokémon escorpión, para su mala fortuna ¡No pareció hacerle nada! -Gliscor termínalo con otra tijera X- Gliscor se sacudió la electricidad de encima como si no fuese nada y procedió a atacar al pokémon chispa dejándolo en el suelo. Inmediatamente Shinji lanzó una pokebola y después de unos movimientos el pokémon quedó atrapado.

-¡Genial Shinji atrapaste a la Luxio!

Shinji simplemente tomó la pokébola y la miró algo pensativo -Esa Luxio… me parece que tenía la pata trasera izquierda herida- Dijo de pronto.

-¿Eh?- Hikari se mostró confundida ante tan afirmación.

Shinji liberó a la pokémon y se acercó con cautela, la Luxio siseó y gruñó enfadada, dando unos pasos atrás, era obvio que estaba de mal humor por haber sido capturada y muy a la defensiva.

Hikari se agachó a una distancia prudente –Está bien no te asustes.

-Grandes palabras de la que estaba asustada por ella hace unos momentos.

-Oh shush- Espetó al chico y volvió a girarse a la Luxio –Tranquila no te haré nada, solo queremos saber si estás bien- Los pokémon de Hikari se acercaron y la Luxio pareció ponerse más nerviosa hasta que Ambipom y Prinplup comenzaron a hablarle. Fue entonces que ambos entrenadores vieron como su pata trasera efectivamente cojeaba y parecía algo hinchada.

-¡Vaya tenías razón!- Dijo la chica -¿Cómo lo supiste?- Preguntó volteando al entrenador, que sacaba también una poción y se acercaba  a la Luxio con cierta cautela, pero esta solo lo miró fijamente con incertidumbre.

-Al momento de la batalla saltó a la izquierda, tratando de proteger ese lado, además de que se detuvo enseguida por el dolor- Respondió Shinji mientras rociaba la medicina en la pata herida -Además, era raro que la Luxio no te hubiera alcanzado, con lo lenta que eres- Dijo de lo más tranquilo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Gritó Hikari molesta, Shinji no le hizo mucho caso y regresó a la Luxio a la pokebola, Hikari al ver que no le hacían caso, decidió solo dejar el tema a un lado -¿La conservarás?

-Por el momento sí. Los Luxio normalmente viajan en manadas, seguramente al herirse esta se separó de la suya por aquí y tomo este como su territorio, al verte cerca te atacó aun estando herida. Es un pokémon con agallas, además, por si no te diste cuenta… con lo despistada que eres… era de un color distinto, lo que la hace más rara- Explicó.

-¿Así que es fuerte y rara? ¿Por eso te la quedas?- Resumió ella sin ningún tono en específico.

-Y necesito un pokémon eléctrico para el gimnasio, puesto a que esa cosa- Dijo apuntando el huevo amarillo que actualmente era custodiado por Ambipom -No nacerá para entonces, estoy seguro.

Hikari suspiró -Pues supongo que tiene sentido- Dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger algunas de las ramas que habían caído al correr-Ahora mejor ya cocinemos algo que tengo hambre…- Murmuró.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luego de otro rato finalmente el grupo disfrutaba del almuerzo, incluso claro está, los pokémon, para los cuales Hikari había hecho también algo y llevaba guardada en su bolso.

-Hmmm- Decía Hikari mientras comía -Esta realmente bueno… ¡Eres genial cocinando Shinji!- Exclamó con una sonrisa luego de tragar.

-Supongo…- Dijo el sin darle mucha importancia, comiendo en silencio.

-…

-…

Hubo un silencio incómodo que Hikari no sabía cómo romper -Así que… ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando lleguemos a Johto? Digo ¿A dónde iremos primero?

-Desembarcaremos en Newbark y de ahí supongo que seguiremos camino hacia ciudad Violet que es donde está el primer gimnasio.

-Mmmm… ¿Por qué decidiste venir a Johto?- Preguntó interesada.

Shinji se encogió de hombros -Supongo que quise volver a Johto, hace mucho que no me paso. Y mi medalla mineral, la de Olivine, sé dañó- Dijo por lo bajo.

Hikari trato de no reír -¿Cómo?

-Honchkrow… cuando era aun un Murkrow se puso a jugar con ella, los Murkrow aman las cosas brillantes- Explicó Shinji mirando al pokémon cuervo, quien observaba a ambos entrenadores y al darse cuenta del tema y la mirada de Shinji volteó y se puso a comer rápidamente.

Hikari esta vez se rió, pero quedamente.

-Sin embargo tendremos que cruzar primero ciudad Cherrygrove- Dijo Shinji mientras terminaba de comer.

-Bueno- Hikari colocó su plato frente a ella, se puso de pie y se dirigió a los pokémon -yo ya terminé- busco en su nueva mochila blanca y negra, y saco un paquete con algo que parecían pequeñas tortitas ovaladas. Sus pokémon instantáneamente se acumularon a su alrededor, cada uno tomó uno y se lo comió rápidamente.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Poffins- Respondió -¿Nunca has oído de ellos? Es el mejor alimento que puedes darle a un pokémon, especialmente si eres un coordinador.

-¿Y de que están hechos?- Preguntó alzando una ceja, Hikari pensó que era raro verlo confundido por algo que para ella era tan básico.

-Son horneados, llevan principalmente harina y bayas, también leche azúcar, mantequilla y ese tipo de cosas, depende de cómo los hagas. No solo hace a tus pokémon más fuertes y rápidos sino que también hace su pelaje más brillante y suave y lo más importante, incrementa el lazo de amistad entre tú y tus pokémon. Ellos siempre aprecian cuando te esfuerzas por hacerlos… ¡Oye ya se!- Tomó unos cuantos más y se los dio a los pokémon de Shinji. Honchkrow lo miro de manera rara y se lo comió de unos tres bocados pero no pareció gustarle mucho el sabor. Torterra se lo comió de un bocado y exclamó un “¡Terra!” contento. Luxio hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa mientras se relamía. Gliscor lo probó y luego escupió un poco, tirando el resto y Weavile se lo comió y asintió con la cabeza como haciendo gesto de que estaba bien –Bueno, al parecer a Honchkrow y Gliscor no les gustaron, quizás debería probar con otra baya- Se dijo para sí.

-No te acostumbres a darles cosas de esas, no quiero que mis pokémon se conviertan en unos mimados- Dijo Shinji de manera simple mientras recogía ambos platos y luego apuntaba a Prinplup y la fogata.

Hikari le pidió a Prinplup que apagara el fuego y colocó sus manos en su cintura -¿Mimados? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Mira detrás de ti.

Hikari volteó y para su asombro, Pachirisu y Buneary tenían las manos juntas a manera de petición y ojitos brillantes y grandes. Si, la típica carita de Growlithe rogando.

-¡Oh no! No les daré mas, saben que no- Dijo Hikari, los pokémon hicieron pucheritos, amenazando con llorar. -Dije que no. Ahora vamos que tenemos un largo camino- Se volvió hasta su bolso sacó las pokébolas y regresó a todos, guardó algunas cosas, se colocó el bolso otra vez y tomó el huevo -¡Lista!

Shinji hizo lo mismo y ambos comenzaron camino otra vez, Hikari comenzó a hacer preguntas acerca de sus pokémon, sus actitudes, comportamientos, ataques… y así paso el tiempo. Eran mas o menos las cinco de la tarde cuando ambos llegaron al fin a Solaceon, se dirigieron al centro pokémon de inmediato y tomaron una habitación.

-¡Ufff al fin!- Se quejó Hikari, simplemente tirando su mochila a un lado y a ella misma sobre una de las camas -Y ahora es que falta viaje…- Agregó, volteó a la derecha y vio a Shinji sacando unas pokebolas de su bolso y dirigirse a la puerta -¿A dónde vas?

-Entrenar… quiero ver de lo que esta Luxio es capaz.

-Mmmmm ok… yo descansare un poco- Dijo con un bostezo.

-Como quieras- Dicho esto apago la luz y salió de la habitación.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji estaba en las afueras del centro pokémon, en un campo de batalla entrenando con la nueva Luxio y Weavile.

-Enséñame lo que tienes, ¡Mordida!- La Luxio corrió contra su oponente con un ataque mordida pero su oponente era muy rápido y escapó -Prueba Impactrueno- Luxio lanzó una gran cantidad de electricidad contra weavile pero esta lo interceptó con una garra oscura desviando la electricidad.

Luxio parecía impresionada de la habilidad de su oponente y no pudo evadir la garra oscura que le dio de lleno, sin embargo no se dio por vencida y gruño –Luuux.

-¡Doble equipo!- En un instante aparecieron al menos unas 20 Luxio por todo el campo -¡Ahora bola sombra!- Cada una de las copias lanzó una bola sombra a su oponente, Weavile sin saber a dónde correr recibió el golpe -¡Impactrueno!- Los clones desaparecieron y la Luxio real atacó con una descarga de trueno, que dejo algo débil a Weavile -Bien… supongo que podre trabajar contigo- Dijo por lo bajo hacia la pokémon león joven -Pero necesitamos mejorar tu velocidad.

-¿Disculpa, esa Luxio es tuya?- Shinji se giro al oír una voz mayor cerca de la entrada del centro pokémon. Quien se dirigía a él era nada menos que el profesor Nanakamado, uno de sus asistentes lo seguía.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- Preguntó simplemente regresando Weavile y dejando a Luxio afuera.

-Es muy interesante, tiene un color distinto- Aclaró pensativo mientras veía la leona que solo se sentaba ahí de manera tranquila -Me preguntaba si me dejarías revisarla en el centro pokémon.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó algo confuso.

-Es que algo como esto no se puede dejar pasar, además, había venido a Solaceon justo para estudiar un poco mas acerca de las manadas de Luxio pero los habitantes del pueblo me dijeron que se marcharon hace unos cuantos días. Sólo será un momento ya que mañana debo de ir a Canalave y- Explicaba el hombre mayor pero Shinji lo detuvo.

-Espere… ¿Dijo que va a Canalave?

-Sí, a la librería para continuar con unas investigaciones- Respondió el asistente con una ligera sonrisa. –El helicóptero estará aquí mañana temprano.

-Le tengo un trato profesor Nanakamado…- Nanakamado parecía interesado y arqueó una ceja -Le dejo que estudie a Luxio si me lleva a mi y a mi compañera a Canalave con usted… tenemos que tomar un ferry que nos llevara a Newbark, Johto.

Nanakamado pareció pensarlo por un momento, pero luego sonrió -Bien, supongo que sí se puede, tienes un trato muchacho, ahora entremos. Por cierto ¿No te conozco?

-La verdad sí. Mi nombre es Shinji- Respondió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y dirigiéndose al centro pokémon, Luxio se puso de pie y le siguió.


	4. Transporte por aire, transporte por mar ¡Llegamos más rápido a pueblo Newbark!

**4- Transporte por aire, transporte por mar ¡Llegamos más rápido a pueblo Newbark!**

  
Luego de tomar unas fotos y algunos pelos y muestras de Luxio, el profesor Nanakamado le agradeció a Shinji y le avisó que el helicóptero vendría a buscarlo alrededor de las 11 de la mañana al día siguiente. El chico simplemente regreso a la Luxio a su pokébola, agradeció el favor y volvió de vuelta a la habitación, sin sorprenderse de hallar a Hikari aun durmiendo. El entrenador también se dio un baño y se fue a dormir.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era las 5 y tanto de la mañana cuando Hikari despertó… no tenía más sueño, lo cual era entendible dado que había dormido temprano el día anterior. Bostezó un poco y se estiró para quitarse el sueño de encima. Giró la mirada a la derecha y vio a Shinji aun durmiendo, sonrió ligeramente.

*Vaya… se ve tan tranquilo* Pensó mientras miraba a su compañero de viaje. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación silenciosamente para ver qué hora era y qué podía hacer ya que simplemente no tenía más sueño -Y ahora es que falta viaje…- Se repitió una vez más recordando lo de ayer -¡Hey eso es!- Exclamó de pronto mientras seguía hacia el lobby con una idea en mente. Se dirigió a la enfermera Joy de guardia -Enfermera Joy, ¿Tiene una cocina o algún lugar donde pueda hacer poffin?

-Seguro- Respondió ella con una sonrisa -Es por el pasillo derecho, en la cuarta habitación -Respondió ella señalando hacia la derecha de Hikari.

-Vale muchas gracias- Se dirigió de vuelta a la habitación cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, tomó su mochila y volvió a salir. Fue por el pasillo hacia dicho lugar y comenzó a preparar todo. Comenzó preparando la mezcla base para los poffin y agregó un par de bayas rawst, una aguav y una pecha para equilibrar el sabor. Luego de colocar su poké-reloj para cronometrar comenzó a batir un poco la mezcla, que se hacía cada vez más uniforme de un color verde y un poco más espesa que de costumbre. Luego de unos momentos de batir constantemente y a un ritmo apropiado, retiró la mezcla el fuego, la colocó en los moldes y la puso en el horno.

Al cabo de un rato había hecho lo mismo con bayas de otros sabores, obteniendo al menos unos 30 poffin de colores variados -Vaya… ¡He hecho un buen trabajo!- Dijo animada colocando las manos juntas con una sonrisa, en eso sonó su estómago -Uhhh… tengo hambre- Se dijo a si -Será mejor que guarde esto y me vaya a desayunar.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari estaba desayunando en una de las mesas del centro pokémon cuando apareció Shinji también con una bandeja en manos, eran alrededor de las 7 de la mañana –Oh despertaste- Dijo Hikari mientras seguía comiendo.

Shinji se sentó al otro lado de la mesa frente a ella, para comer también -Normalmente lo hago a esta hora- Respondió simplemente.

-Hmmm… yo desperté temprano porque ayer fui a dormir muy temprano- Agregó ella con una risita -Pero al menos descanse bien, porque aun nos falta mucho viaje- Suspiró mientras miraba su plato.

-Hmm!- Llamo su atención Shinji mientras tragaba -…Conseguí una manera de llegar rápido.

-¡¿Enserio?!- Preguntó animada la coordinadora mientras alzaba la vista.

-El profesor Nanakamado dijo que puede llevarnos en helicóptero, me lo encontré ayer mientras entrenaba y dijo que iba la librería de Canalave… y por una pequeña inspección a la Luxio extraña que atrapé dijo que podría hacernos el favor- Explicó -El helicóptero vendrá hoy a las 11.  
  
Hikari miro su poké-reloj, las 7:04, aún quedaba mucho tiempo…

-Y… ¿Acaso ya sabes de algún concurso?- Preguntó Shinji, por hacer conversación.

-¿Ah?

-Que si ya sabes de algún concurso en Johto- Repitió alzando la mirada -Digo, vas a continuar participando en ellos, ¿No?

-Bueno si pero… aún no sé de ninguno- Admitió – Ya cuando llegue me informo bien.

\-------------------------------------------------

Luego de unas cuantas horas de caminar por la ciudad y conversar los chicos se habían reunido con el profesor Nanakamado a la hora marcada y subieron a su transporte, supuestamente serían unas 3 horas de viaje nada más, Hikari conversaba con el profesor mientras Shinji solo se distraía viendo por una de las ventanillas y ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Ese huevo pokémon ¿Lo tienes desde hace mucho?- Preguntó Nanakamado señalando la preciosa carga en brazos de la chica.

-No- Respondió Hikari negando con la cabeza –Apenas desde ayer, no sé aún de que pokémon es, pero estoy casi segura que es eléctrico.

-Bueno, por su color si diría que es de un tipo eléctrico, pero nunca se sabe- Comentó -¿Dónde lo obtuvieron?

-El hermano mayor de Shinji es un criador pokémon y nos lo entr- bueno, se lo dio a él pero yo lo cuido- Respondió con una sonrisa, pasando su mano sobre el cascarón.

-Ya veo, cuídenlo bien por favor. Y dime Hikari estas preparada para los concursos en Johto?

-Pues… si, eso creo, estuve en Blackthorn una vez por un cierto tiempo pero aún no conozco mucho de Johto. Una amiga que si viajó por toda la región me conto mucho acerca de ellos- Explicó  algo pensativa -¿Qué hay de usted profesor? ¿Qué está investigando por ahora?- Preguntó curiosa y animada -Es decir si va a la librería de Canalave...

-Bueno, a decir verdad estoy investigando junto a colegas de otras regiones sobre los pokémon de diferente coloración, como esa Luxio que tiene tu amigo. Existen muchos estudios sobre ellos hasta el momento, son pokémon muy raros de ver y sin embargo no tienen gran diferencia física o psicológica de los pokémon habituales.

-Es decir ¿Es una Luxio como cualquier otra?

-Exactamente.

Hikari simplemente miró de reojo a Shinji y luego decidió ponerse a ver por la ventanilla también, era impresionante el paisaje. Por los momentos sobrevolaban Hearthome, se podía ver las áreas verdes del Amity square y se identificaban algunos de los edificios mayores el gran Hall de concursos.  La sola vista le daba ganas a Hikari de haber traído una cámara.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ya eran las 2:30 de la tarde y el helicóptero había aterrizado en Canalave.  Luego de bajar y agradecer al profesor Nanakamado y su equipo el grupo se dividió, y Hikari y Shinji se encaminaron al centro pokémon más cercano. Pasaron primero por el puerto donde averiguaron que el próximo ferry con destino a Newbark, hacía escala en pueblo Paleta y salía ese mismo día a las 5 de la tarde, llegando a su destino al medio día siguiente. Pudieron comprar sus tickets y luego fueron a almorzar algo.

Después de comer y descansar un poco Hikari decidió llamar a casa, de manera que fue hasta uno de los comunicadores y marcó el número, le contestaron rápidamente.

-¡Hola mama!- Saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola cariño, me parecía raro que no me hubieses llamado, vi como ganaste el concurso de Veilstone- Exclamó emocionada –Algo raro- Agregó colocándose un dedo en la barbilla, en ese momento Glameow se asomó en la pantalla -Tu no necesitas ese listón ya que vas a Johto… ¿Por cierto dónde estás?- Pregunto por fin.

-Buenooooo el asunto es que… estoy en Canalave- Explicó con una gotita de sudor.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó de ojos ensanchados sorprendida, Glameow se cayó de… donde sea que estuviese apoyado -P-pero creí que vendrías a casa primero, ¿Y cómo es que llegaste allá tan rápido?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que nos encontramos con e-

Su mamá la interrumpió un momento -¿No encontramos?

-¡Ah sí!- Recordó nerviosa -Emmm… ¿Recuerdas a Shinji? ¿El rival de Satoshi durante la liga Sinnoh?- Ayako asintió -Pues… por el momento estoy viajando con él. O-otro día te lo presento, acabamos de llegar a Canalave porque el profesor Nanakamado venia para la biblioteca y nos pudo traer también. Ya compramos los tickets del ferry, partimos hoy a las 5 de la tarde y llegaremos mañana cerca del mediodía a Newbark- Explicó.

-Bueno… veo que entonces ya lo tienen todo listo.

-Sip- Respondió sonriente y orgullosa -Así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Y ahí es cuando más me preocupo- Suspiró Ayako, su Glameow asintió.

Hikari hizo puchero ante el comentario, pero negó con la cabeza –Bueno mamá, hablamos más tarde si quieres cuando ya esté en el ferry.

-Me parece bien, cuídate.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari estaba emocionada cuando subió  al ferry, se acercó a la orilla donde aún se veía todo Canalave. Saldría de Sinnoh he iría a Johto, estaba muy emocionada ya por ver todo, los paisajes, los pokémon, las ciudades… y por los concursos, ya tenia unas cuantas combinaciones preparadas… además de que cada día sus poffins mejoraban.

-¡Oh!- Se acordó de pronto -Los poffin que hice para los pokémon de Shinji- Lo pensó por un momento y decidió dejarlo de lado -Se los daré cuando estén todos fuera de sus pokébolas otra vez- Se dijo a sí misma, dicho esto se dirigió a la habitación que le correspondía, donde dejo su mochila y con mucho cuidado también el huevo y volvió a salir para pasear un rato, aprovechando que aún había luz natural.

El ferry estaba bastante bien equipado, no era lujoso claro pero tenía lo suyo. Habitaciones para todos los pasajeros, un área de buffet y la extensa popa y proa donde incluso había un campo de batalla para disfrute de los pasajeros.    

Mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos laterales vio una chica rubia de cabello corto apoyada en el barandal exclamando algunas palabras. Se preguntó si quizás se le había caído algo o había algún problema y se asomó a ver. Al parecer la joven estaba dejando nadar a uno de sus pokémon, este era azul celeste con una larga cola rematada en una aleta caudal pero aun así poseía 4 patas, Hikari saco su pokédex rosa para más información.

 _“Vaporeon el pokémon burbuja y una forma evolucionada de Eevee. Este Pokémon posee una agilidad en el mar asombrosa, dejando atrás a los depredadores. En tierra suele usar su larga y gruesa cola para golpear a sus rivales dejándolos aturdidos”_ Explicó la voz de la pokédex mientras Hikari veía la imagen del pokemon en ella, la entrenadora de dicho pokémon volteó curiosa.

-Hey, ¿Es la primera vez que ves un Vaporeon?

-Oh, no realmente, pero tenía tiempo sin ver uno, es muy hermoso- Dijo Hikari mirándolo desde el borde.

-¿Verdad que sí? Lo he cridado con mucho cariño, mi nombre es Sunney ¿Y el tuyo?- Se presentó.

-Soy Hikari. Una pregunta, ¿Eres coordinadora?

-No- Dijo negando con la cabeza -Soy entrenadora pokémon, pero también se podría decir que me encanta lucir a mis pokémon, ahora me dirijo a pueblo Paleta en Kanto, ¿También vas para allá?

-Voy más lejos, a Newbark en Johto, soy coordinadora y participaré en los concursos de allá.

-Ah ya veo porque preguntabas, eres una coordinadora- Asintió -Tienes pinta de ser buena- Agregó como halago.

-Solo espero dar lo mejor de mí- En ese momento Vaporeon apareció de un salto en el estribor y se sacudió un poco para quitar el exceso de agua y no estar mojando todo. Hikari y Sunney comenzaron a dar vueltas mientras caminaban, llegando a la proa del ferry, donde había mucha gente distrayéndose con sus pokémon, conversando y viendo el mar. El campo de batalla estaba vacío mientras la gente aún estaba explorando un poco y acostumbrándose al movimiento de la embarcación.

-Aahh tengo ganas de una buena práctica, Vaporeon tiene mucha energía – Comentó la muchacha viendo a su pokémon que sonrió emocionado –Oye Hikari, mira esto- Sunney miró a su pokémon -Vaporeon… usa tu bola sombra y rayo hielo ahora- Le susurro apuntando al cielo, el pokémon de agua asintió y lanzó una bola sombra sobre sí mismo para luego golpearla con un rayo hielo, haciendo que estallara y dejara caer brillos y neblina morada desde arriba, todos los presentes voltearon casi enseguida –Buenas tardes a todos, disculpen ¡¿Alguien quisiera tener una batalla conmigo?!- Preguntó en alta voz con las manos en la cintura, por un momento nadie se dio por aludido.

-Yo sí- Hikari volteó al reconocer la voz.

-¡Shinji!

Sunney la miro divertida -¿Lo conoces?

-Sí, es mi compañero de viaje- Hikari rió –Será interesante.

-Oooh ya veo, tienes razón – Se presentó ante el muchacho - Soy Sunney, ¿Qué te parece una batalla uno contra uno?

-De acuerdo-Respondió Shinji sacando una pokébola.

Ambos se colocaron a unos metros de distancia mientras Hikari hacia espacio para ver la batalla.

-Usare a Vaporeon- El pokémon de agua dio un paso al frente, listo para la batalla.

-Luxio, ¡Prepárate para combatir!- La Luxio amarilla salió al campo gruñendo y mostrando los colmillos, Sunney se mostró algo sorprendida y entre los alrededores comenzaron los murmullos de “un pokémon con ventaja en tipo” y “esa Luxio es de un color extraño” –Las chicas primero- Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Te arrepentirás… ¡Rayo hielo ya!- Un rayo de color blanquecino de dirigió a Luxio.

-¡Doble equipo!- Aparecieron varias Luxio por todo el campo y el rayo hielo tan sólo deshizo una copia.

-¡Trata con tu cola de agua!- El Vaporeon alzó la cola en el aire y de esta comenzó a salir un espiral de agua que se expandió y golpeó a todas las copias y a la Luxio original –Excelente, ¡Bola sombra ya!

-¡Bola sombra tú también!- Luxio se recuperó sacudiéndose un poco y lanzó la esfera de energía fantasma para contrarrestar la que casi la golpeaba.

-¡Vaporeon, cola de acero!

-¡Esquiva y mordida!

Vaporeon corrió contra Luxio con una brillante cola plateada, además de mucha gracia y velocidad, pero en este último aspecto gano Luxio al esquivar el ataque de un salto. Inmediatamente tomo la cola de acero del pokemon con sus dientes, Vaporeon gruño adolorido -Ahora contra el suelo- Shinji sonrió autosuficiente cuando Luxio hizo uso de su fuerza y volcó al pokémon de agua contra el suelo. Para sorpresa de todos el pokémon de agua quedó atascado en el suelo gracias a su cola, Vaporeon trató de soltarse pero no lograba.

-Wow- Murmuró Hikari -Usó al cola de acero de Vaporeon contra sí mismo- Vaporeon trataba desesperado de sacar la cola, pero su aleta estaba atrapada.

-¡Mantén la calma, usa Hidrobomba!- Llamó su entrenadora, Vaporeon lanzo una carga de agua muy potente contra Luxio.

-¡Esquiva y usa impactrueno!

Luxio volvió a saltar para esquivar y usó un ataque eléctrico muy efectivo contra el pokemon de agua, quien al estar inmovilizado lo recibió de lleno y luego cayó exhausto. Todos esperaron unos momentos pero era definitivo que la batalla había llegado a su fin.  

Sunney corrió hacia su pokemon y notó que la aleta de su cola estaba realmente atascada y algo herida, sin más remedio lo felicitó por un buen trabajo con una caricia y lo regreso a su pokébola. Luxio celebró la victoria antes de dirigirse al lado de su entrenador, Hikari y Sunney se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Shinji y también lo felicitaron por la batalla.

\------------------------------------------------------------

-Hey… despierta- Hikari escuchó una voz -Que despiertes te digo, ya casi hemos llegado a Newbark- Hikari comenzó a parpadear y bostezar, luego se frotó los ojos y se levantó, abriendo la puerta del camarote para ver a Shinji esperándola ya listo.

-¿Hm?- Preguntó somnolienta -¿Qué pasa?

-Duermes como un Snorlax- Comentó él -Ayer en la noche fuimos a cenar con la chica del Vaporeon y te quedaste conversando con ella, fuiste a dormir tarde luego de que el barco llegase a Paleta a las 2 de la mañana.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 9.

Hikari se recostó de nuevo -Llámame cuando sea más tarde.

-Faltan 15 minutos para desembarcar- Presionó él.

-¡¿Estamos en Newbark?!- Preguntó sentándose de golpe.

-Te dije que sí.

Hikari se puso de pié – ¡Aahh espérame ya me arreglo!- Cerró la puerta de su habitación y rápidamente se cambió y se acomodó el cabello, revisando u mochila y sus cosas antes de salir. Newbark era pequeño, más o menos del tamaño de Twinleaf, llena de áreas verdes, árboles y pequeñas casas. Hikari no podía esperar para bajar y comenzar su nueva aventura.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunny fue el primer "personaje del día" en aparecer en SJ perteneciente a una lectora, asi que técnicamente no me pertenece, disclaimer y saludos <3


	5. ¡Un hurra por Chikorita!

**5- ¡Un hurra por Chikorita!**

  
Luego de desembarcar en Newbark, Hikari y Shinji se dirigieron en primer lugar al centro Pokémon, a pesar de que a Hikari se le habían quitado  todas las ganas de dormir, creyó que era aún muy temprano para llamar a su madre así que simplemente pidieron una habitación y salieron a dar una vuelta por las calles del pueblo Newbark, Hikari había decidido dejar el “huevo misterioso” con la enfermera Joy.

Tan pronto comenzaron a pasearse por el pueblo notaron una gran cantidad de oficiales de la policía comandados por una oficial Jenny investigando y patrullando los alrededores, como si buscasen o persiguiesen algo o a alguien. –Qué extraño, ¿Qué crees que suceda Shinji?- Preguntó al peliazul, el chico miró todo con mala cara.

-No lo sé, pero no me gustan los escándalos- Respondió.

-Aun así, espero que no sea nada grave, pudo ser un robo quizás, o alguien extraviado- Hikari pensaba en las posibles opciones cuando llegaron a un área verde que quedaba tras pasar el área más “transitada” de las calles principales. – ¡Que hermoso!- Dijo al ver el pasto que se extendía de forma rectangular por toda la cuadra, con algunas rocas y árboles en el campo, además de una cama de flores al otro lado, cerca de unas bancas para descansar y admirar el lugar.

Hikari enseguida liberó a Prinplup y Pachirisu para empezar a practicar, por otro lado Shinji liberó a Luxio y Weavile para comenzar su entrenamiento.  
  
-Luxio impactrueno contra Weavile-Ordenó, Luxio lanzo su ataque eléctrico contra Weavile, quien lo esquivó rápidamente.

Hikari miraba la escena interesada –Hey Shinji, ¿Sabes? Una vez usé unos de mis movimientos para los concursos contra una gym leader y eso la tomó por sorpresa. No creo que uses la técnica pero…podría intentar… solo para mostrarte algo- Shinji estaba  punto de negarse pero ella rápidamente agrego –Prometo que te dejaré tranquilo después- Sonrió. Una buena oferta ¿Escuchar más de sus comentarios mientras trataba de concentrarse? Sería un idiota si dijera que no.

-Bien- Asintió-Veamos que puedes hacer.

Hikari asintió – Bien Luxio… quiero que uses tu impactrueno sobre Weavile pero sin atacarla realmente ¿Entendido?- Comenzó ella con voz paciente.

Luxio se veía algo insegura y confusa pero decidió probar y obedecer al comando, la electricidad se concentró por encima del Pokémon oscuro hasta “estallar” y arrojar chispas a manera de pequeños fuegos artificiales. Weavile quedo paralizada mientras trataba de averiguar a donde saltar para esquivar. 

-Patético- Murmuró Shinji al verla entrar en pánico, Weavile miro al suelo con algo de vergüenza.

-¡No lo escuches!

Ambos, entrenador y Pokémon miraron a Hikari –Está bien asustarse un poco, cálmate y utiliza rayo hielo de la manera más apropiada- Dijo.-Te he visto pelear y sé que puedes hacerlo- Agregó.

 Weavile la miró sorprendida, era la primera vez que tenía palabras de genuino apoyo, Shinji seguramente le hubiese llamado inútil y le hubiese ordenado otro ataque, pero Hikari le estaba dando la oportunidad de actuar por si sola y probarse ante Shinji, y quería hacerlo. Weavile usó rayo hielo para crear una barrera curva sobre si y bloquear el ataque, Luxio estaba a punto de atacar otra vez pero Hikari la detuvo y comando a Prinplup a la batalla.

-¡Usa torbellino!- Prinplup lanzó un poderoso tornado de agua que rompió el hielo, Weavile saltó del camino de inmediato y luego contraataco desde el aire con otro rayo hielo que golpeó la aleta de Prinplup -¡Weavile, trata de pelear contra Prinplup vamos!

Weavile asintió y bloqueó un rayo burbuja. Shinji miraba un tanto impresionado, se veía claramente la determinación de su Pokémon como nunca antes. Dicho Pokémon usó garra oscura mientras saltaba de un lado a otro sin detenerse, encadenando ataque tras ataque con Prinplup atrapado como víctima. Lo que había comenzado como un pequeño entrenamiento parecía ahora convertirse en una batalla completa. Pachirisu estaba tranquila, simplemente viendo la confianza de su entrenadora –Prinplup, rayo burbuja- Prinplup saltó y lanzó un montón de burbujas que envolvieron a Weavile, estallando repetidamente sobre ella. Weavile podía ser buena al atacar, pero no sabía bien cuando o como usar sus ataques, así que se limitaba a bloquear con sus garras, tratando de esperar a que la barricada de burbujas cesara.

-¡Usa rayo hielo y garra sombra!- Hikari volteó a ver a Shinji, quien había dado la orden. Weavile congeló las burbujas con su rayo hielo, convirtiéndolas en esferas de hielo, las cuales luego lanzó hacia Prinplup como proyectiles con el impulso de su garra sombra, haciendo que el pingüino cayera. –Se acabó la batalla- Murmuró el chico para sí y luego volteó  Weavile –Lo hiciste bien.   

Hikari estaba junto a Pachirisu ayudando a Prinplup a levantarse, la ardillita le daba palmaditas a su compañero con una gran sonrisa- Deberías felicitar más a tus Pokémon. Los hace felices y hace que te respeten y te quieran más, además de que tendrán más confianza en sí mismos. Creo que a todos nos gusta que nos feliciten por nuestro esfuerzo- Se acercó a Weavile y le acarició la cabeza –Esos ataques fueron fantásticos, lo que hizo con esas garras sombra… estuvo genial.

-¿Por qué dejaste que Weavile hiciera todo por si sola?

-Porque quería ver lo que puede hacer. Me he dado cuenta que los Pokémon pueden impresionarte si los dejas ser ellos mismos y confías en ellos. Además al evaluar cómo actúan por su cuenta puedes saber sus fortalezas y debilidades y su propio ritmo de batalla.

Shinji no dijo nada, simplemente miró a Weavile, quien parecía decidida a continuar entrenando, Luxio hace rato que miraba a Hikari con ojitos brillantes y una sonrisa, muy interesada con el entrenamiento. Hikari simplemente se giró de vuelta a sus propios Pokémon –Bueno Prinplup, ¿Te encuentras bien para algo de entrenamiento?- El Pokémon pingüino asintió, muy seguro de sí mismo – Excelente. Pachirisu usa dulce beso, Prinplup rayo burbuja- Comandó hacia el área libre del lugar.

Pachirisu lanzó un montón de pequeños corazones de su boca los cuales comenzaron a  flotar antes de ser atrapados dentro de las burbujas –Ahora Prinplup, ¡Remolino! Pachirisu usa tu descarga de manera moderada y asegúrate de no golpear mucho el agua-Prinplup utilizó una vez más el gran tornado de agua que engulló las burbujas dándoles vueltas y haciéndolas saltar entre el agua, Pachirisu lanzó rayos de electricidad azules por todos lados desde abajo del torbellino rodeándolo y haciendo contacto en algunas áreas, haciendo saltar chispas y gotas de agua, se veía fantástico- ¡Ahora termínalo con picotazo! –Prinplup se lanzó a sí mismo hacia el torbellino de agua con un el pico brillando de blanco, destrozándolo y haciendo estallar algunas burbujas para cerrar una lluvia de brillos y agua en todo el campo-¡Bien hecho!- Dijo contenta.

Prinplup se llevó las aetas a la cintura y alzó el pico con orgullo y Pachirisu empezó a saltar y mover las patitas en el aire emocionada, luego salió corriendo y estiró sus manitas con ojos brillantes hacia Hikari.

-¿Chipa chi?-

-¿Un poffin? Ummm ¡Es cierto!- Sacó su mochila donde tenía los poffin – ¡Hey Shinji!- Le llamó mientras le daba un poffin rosa a Pachirisu y a Prinplup. Al otro lado en el entrenamiento de batalla Luxio acababa de morder a Weavile, cosa que no había hecho mucho efecto.    

-¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-¿Podrías sacar a tus demás Pokémon?- Preguntó.

-¿Para qué?-

Hikari hizo puchero, ¿Que no le había dicho que era de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra? –Por que hice unos poffin diferentes y quiero ver si les gustan- Replicó.

-Sigues empeñada con eso ¿no?- Suspiró y liberó a Torterra, Honchkrow y Gliscor. Hikari les dio a Torterra, Luxio y Weavile un poffin rosado al igual que a sus Pokémon, ya que desde un principio les habían gustado, y luego ofreció uno verde a Gliscor y Honchkrow, al segundo pareció gustarle y grazno alegre, pero Gliscor una vez más lo escupió y se negó a recibir otro. Hikari se resignó a guardar los demás, ya tendría otra oportunidad.

De pronto Honchkrow se puso alerta y comenzó a mirar a los alrededores sospechosamente, Shinji se dio cuenta casi de inmediato –Honchkrow ¿Qué sucede?- El Pokémon cuervo cargó una de sus alas con un brillo blanco, conocido como tajo umbrío y se dirigió a gran velocidad contra unos arbustos, cortando algunas de las hojas limpiamente. Todos vieron cuando de los arbustos salió un pequeño Pokémon verde claro con una gran hoja en la cabeza, que corrió y se escondió tras una roca cercana, temblando.

-¿Ese es un Chikorita?- Preguntó Shinji más para sí mientras Hikari se acercaba cuidadosamente al pequeñito, que se acurrucó contra el suelo tratando de alejarse. Honchkrow se posó en el árbol de la espalda de Torterra y Shinji tomó su Pokédex.

_“Chikorita, el Pokémon hoja. Este dócil Pokémon se alimenta con rayos solares mediante la fotosíntesis. La gran hoja de su cabeza tiene propósitos múltiples: sirve tanto para detectar la temperatura en la atmósfera y la humedad, lo que le ayuda a encontrar lugares cálidos, y por otro lado, puede emanar un suave y agradable aroma que calma a quienes tenga alrededor. Esto puede ser usado como una ventaja en batalla.”_

-Pobre, parece asustado- Dijo Hikari acariciando al Pokémon que simplemente se quedó quietecito tapándose con su hoja, finalmente la chica pudo tomarlo en brazos, permanecía tranquilo.

-Es una hembra- Dijo el chico sin apartar la vista del Pokédex.

Hikari solo parpadeó de pronto -¿Eh?... l-lo siento, la he llamado chico- Dijo más que nada dirigiéndose al Pokémon mientras los acurrucaba en brazos.

-Y tiene entrenador.

-¿Ah sí?- En ese momento recordó anteriormente cuando vieron a los oficiales patrullando Newbark en la mañana - ¡H-Hey! ¿Qué tal si esta Chikorita es a quien buscaban? Me refiero a los policías que vimos antes.

Shinji se giró a ella mientras guardaba la Pokédex –No lo creo, no harían tal escándalo por un caso como este, a menos que fuese muy especial- Ambos lo pensaron por un momento.

-¿No es Chikorita… uno de los Pokémon de arranque de los novatos aquí en Johto?- Aventuró ella.

-Creí que no sabías nada de la región.

-Bueno- Corrigió- Casi nada- Buscó otro de sus tantos poffin rosas –Vaya, solo me quedan dos…- Se dijo a sí misma, tomó uno se ofreció a la Pokémon de hierba-Ten pequeña… no te hare daño.

-¿Chiko?- La Chikorita alzó la mirada finalmente, haciendo a un lado su hoja para ver el poffin, luego miró a Hikari, su sonrisa se veía amigable y sincera y había estado observando desde hace un tiempo. Chikorita decidió confiar y mordisqueó el poffin, le gusto de inmediato y se lo terminó de comer -¡Chiko!- Sonrió y movió su hoja, un olor dulce y perfumado comenzó a sentirse en el aire.

-¿Ves?... Eres muy linda, y tu dulce esencia es fantástica” Dijo Hikari alzándola frente a ella, la Chikorita le tocó la nariz con su patita y Hikari rió con ternura, todos los Pokémon veían la escena.

Shinji roleo los ojos ante el gesto tan “infantil” -Creo que deberíamos ir al centro Pokémon, a ver si alguien ha reportado su perdida.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Dicho y hecho, regresaron al centro Pokémon y se dirigieron a la enfermera Joy –Enfermera Joy- Dijo Hikari aproximándose –Este… encontramos a esta Chikorita perdida, y la Pokédex indica que tiene entrenador- Al ver al Pokémon la pelirrosa enfermera se mostró sorprendida.

-¡Chikorita, con que ahí estás! Vaya la han encontrado que bien- Exclamo emocionada tomando a la Pokémon, Chikorita simplemente ensanchó los ojos y comenzó a moverse y forcejear, soltándose de las manos de la enfermera Joy hacia la mesa de la recepción e inmediatamente de vuelta a los brazos de Hikari, quien la atrapo en el acto -Uups- Parpadeó sorprendida -Parece que siente mucha confianza contigo.

-Eso creo…- Dijo Hikari mirando a la Chikorita –Y… ¿De quién es esta Chikorita?- Preguntó al fin

-Pues la verdad aún no tiene entrenador técnicamente hablando… está bajo el cuidado del profesor Utsugi-  Explicó-Pero se asustó por algo y escapo desde anoche, todos la han estado buscando- La enfermera se dirigió a uno de los video comunicadores y marcó rápidamente un número, sonó un montón de veces y cuando por fin contestaron se escuchó un golpe sordo y solo se veía una habitación de laboratorio vacía -Eh… ¿Profesor Utsugi?

El profesor se puso de pie desde el suelo, tenía el cabello castaño y corto, usaba lentes que por el momento estaban algo desarreglado, una camisa verde agua y una bata blanca de laboratorio –Eh… pe-perdón… ¿Si diga enfermera? ¿Ha tenido respuestas a de Chikorita?

-Si profesor, de hecho, estos dos entrenadores acaban de encontrarla- Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que se pudiera ver a Shinji, Hikari y Chikorita en brazos de la segunda.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó acercándose mucho a la pantalla mientras se acomodaba los lentes, la Chikorita se escondió y volvió a cerrar los ojos-¡La encontraron por fin!- Corroboró, luego se alejó un poco de la pantalla – ¡Le avisaré a la oficial Jenny e iré directo para allá, No tengo tiempo que perder!- Y acto seguido se cortó la comunicación.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Al cabo de un rato  se vio al profesor corriendo en dirección al centro Pokémon dejando una nubecita de polvo detrás de él –He llegado y la oficial Jenny está informada, ¿Dónde está la Chikorita? – Preguntó mirando a todos lados emocionado.

-Eh…-La enfermera Joy tenía una gotita de sudor nerviosa –La tiene aquella entrenadora- Señaló a Hikari quien estaba sentada en una de las mesas del lobby jugando a que Chikorita persiguiera su dedo, Shinji simplemente veía la escena, Utsugi se acercó de manera más calmada pero igualmente la Pokémon se dio cuenta y se escondió con su hoja, Hikari y Shinji voltearon y vieron al profesor.

-¿Usted es el profesor Utsugi?- Preguntó Hikari  
  
-Así es, yo soy el magnífico… ¡PROFESOR UTSUGI!- Dijo haciendo una pose, causando que ambos chicos pusieran gotitas de sudor –El más grande investigador Pokémon de Johto, alumno del profesor  reconocido y renombrado profesor Oak, ayudante en la creación de la Pokédex y el Pokégear y especialista en- El discurso del emocionado profesor fue interrumpido.

-Si ya entendimos- Dijo Shinji tratando de no sonar muy grosero-Pero hay un problema, ese Pokémon no quiere separarse de Hikari.

-Hmmm pues si es un problema, esa Chikorita es un pokémon de arranque después de todo- Dijo pensativo -Esta Chikorita es muy tímida y un poco miedosa- Explicó lo que ya se esperaban -Pero parece que te tiene cariño- Corroboró Utsugi –Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Refiriéndose a Hikari.

-Hikari… y él es mi compañero de viaje Shinji.

-Esperen, ¿Hikari y Shinji… ustedes dos son de Sinnoh?- Preguntó el profesor en tono interesado.

Hikari parpadeo confundida -Eh… si ¿Por qué?

-Es que justo ayer hable con el profesor Nanakamado y me comentó un poco de ustedes, Shinji, dice que tienes una Luxio shiny- Dijo una vez más acomodándose los lentes, parecía como un tic personal.

-¿Shiny?

-¡Ah sí!- Aclaro la voz –Ese es el término que se le da los Pokémon con diferente coloración de lo usual, como tu Luxio. Por cierto ¿me dejas verla?

Shinji suspiro –Ahora Luxio es atracción- Murmuro, liberando al Pokémon eléctrico de color amarillento.

-Fascinante…- Dijo para sí el profesor mientras evaluaba con la mirada a Luxio desde distintos ángulos, ella se sentía medio irritada y medio confundida.

-Profesor- Dijo Hikari para llamar su atención – ¿No había venido por la Chikorita? ¿Qué vamos a hacer se parece no confiar mucho en nadie?

El profesor retomo compostura -Bueno… esa Chikorita era para un nuevo entrenador, pero al parecer ya escogió por si sola a su propia entrenadora y cuando eso pasa no hay ninguna otra opción - Sonrió, y casi se podía asegurar que había cierto deje de solemnidad y nostalgia en su expresión -¿Te parece si te quedas con ella? estoy seguro de que la cuidarías muy bien.

A Hikari se le ilumino la mirada y sonriendo miro a la Chikorita -¡Me parece maravilloso! Chikorita, ¿Quisieras formar parte de mi equipo?

-¡Chiko!- La Pokémon de hierba se restregó contra la mano de su nueva entrenadora.

-Pues aquí tienes su Pokébola- Utsugi sacó del bolsillo de su bata una Pokébola y se la entregó a la chica.

-Muy bien Chikorita, ahora regresa- Dijo Hikari algo entusiasmada mientras sostenía la Pokébola, la Pokémon sonrió y con un “Chiko” y un rayo de luz rojo estaba dentro de la Pokébola -¡Listo!

-Bien- Utsugi asintió con una sonrisa –Yo debería de regresar al laboratorio en todo caso, debería de preparar a los otros dos Pokémon que les daré a los principiantes… con suerte ellos no escaparan- Murmuro lo último -Supongo que ya nos veremos- Y dicho esto se fue, tan rápido como volvió, Todos los miraron un tanto confundidos.

-….

-Ehhh… enfermera Joy, ¿Puede revisar a mis Pokémon?- Pregunto Hikari sólo por romper el silencio mientras le daba las Pokébolas.

-Claro.

-Y los míos… mañana seguiremos el viaje- Añadió Shinji.

-Con gusto.

-Cierto, es casi hora del almuerzo, ¡Ven Shinji!- Exclamó Hikari emocionada, tirando del brazo del entrenador y jalándoselo hasta los comunicadores.

-¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué haces!?

-Le prometí a mi mama que la llamaría cuando llegara a Johto y que te conocería, así que vamos- Explicó ella mientras marcaba rápidamente los números, enseguida apareció Glameow en la pantalla -¿Glameow?-

-¡Miau!- El pokémon sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-¿Donde esta mama?-

-Glameow… te dije que no contestaras, hay Arceus debes dejar de meter tus patas en el comunicador- Decía Ayako mientras llegaba -Hola cariño, ¿Que tal, ya llegaste a Johto?

-Sí, estoy en Newbark… ¡Y acabo de conseguir una Chikorita!- Explico emocionada.

-¡Guau! Valla que eres rápida- Felicitó y luego se refirió al chico a su lado -Él es tu amigo Shinji?

-Eh…- Hikari puso una gotita y sonrisa nerviosa, el chico sólo alzo una ceja -Se podría decir que sí, mamá, él es Shinji, es un gran entrenador de Sinnoh como deberás saber por la liga Sinnoh, es muy independiente e inteligente así que con el no estaré sola y estaré bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto conocerte Shinji, soy la madre de Hikari, Ayako, por favor cuida que mi pequeña no se meta en problemas ya que cuando dice ‘no hay porque preocuparse’ o algo similar, es cuando hay que preocuparse más- Mencionó.

-¡¡Mamáaaa!!-

-¿Y eso por qué?- Pregunto Shinji, con un poco de interés mientras miraba a Hikari con una sonrisita victoriosa, Hikari estaba nerviosa, si hay algo que las madres saben hacer es AVERGONZAR.

-Ay seguramente lo sabrás, siempre que dice eso algo le pasa, desde algo tan insignificante como patear algo muy duro y que luego el duela el pie, hasta caerse de la escalera y casi-romperse una pierna- Dijo Ayako negando con la cabeza, Glameow la copió.

-Ayyyy ¡mamá! Bueno, ¡¡Era solo para decirte que ya llegue y estoy bien!!- Exclamó Hikari un tanto sonrojada –Iremos a Cherrygrove mañana y cuando llegue te llamo, ¡Adióooos!- Y cortó la comunicación sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Así que eres muy torpe y te metes en líos no?

-Aaaassshhhh- La chica apartó la mirada avergonzada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el nombre original de este capitulo eran TAN malo XDU  
> Chikorita se une al team /o/ es puro amor, ya verán <3  
> y adoro el personaje de Elm, sip


	6. Nombres, nombres, nombres...

**Capítulo 6- Nombres, nombres, nombres…**

  
_A la mañana siguiente Hikari y Shinji tenían todo arreglando y ya habían desayunado, eran como las 9 de la mañana e iban a iniciar camino. Saldrían de Newbark a ruta 29, la cual los llevaría pronto a ciudad Cherrygrove, cuando escucharon un grito a lo lejos llamándolos._

_-¡¡Hikariiiiiiiii Shinjiiiiiii espeeeeeereeeeeen!!- Y una nubecita de polvo se acercaba a ellos._

_-¿Profesor Utsugi?- Preguntó Hikari mientras los dos se daban media vuelta para ver al profesor Utsugi llegando a toda velocidad deteniéndose a tomar aire justo frente a ellos, ambos negaron con la cabeza._

_-Les tengo algo… es… bueno, considérenlo… un regalo por haberme ayudado a encontrar a la Chikorita… y por ayudar al profesor Nanakamado con su investigación- Explicó y de un bolsillo de su bata sacó un par de Pokégear nuevos, dándole uno a cada uno._

_-Eh… ¿S-son pokégear?- Dijo Hikari._

_-Así es,  es el último modelo que desarrollé hace un par de años con ayuda de unos colegas-Respondió el profesor con una sonrisa –Con ellos podrán comunicarse con otros Pokégear y pokénav además de acceder al mapa y la radio de Johto, también tiene capacidades como Pokédex con algo de información extra sobre las especies de esta región._

_-¡Genial gracias!- Hikari comenzó a dar saltitos._

_-Será muy útil gracias, aunque ni loco le doy el número a mi hermano- Murmuro Shinji mientras guardaba el suyo en el bolsillo de su pantalón._

_-Por cierto Hikari- Comento el profesor -Mira esto, se anunció justo ayer en la noche- Dijo mostrándole un cartel de colores crema y rosa que decían “concurso pokémon en ciudad Cherrygrove” con toda la información pertinente además de las imágenes de varios pokémon y un hermoso listón._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y desde entonces lleva hablando como 2 horas- Se dijo Shinji, mientras tras él Hikari conversaba con Haruka a través de su nuevo Pokégear, las dos parecían muy contentas de poder hablar y conversaban acerca de todo tipo de cosas, pero al menos así se distraían un buen rato.

-Yo creo que deberías de usar a Delcatty la verdad… es muy rápida y fuerte- Dijo Hikari.

-Sí, pero este concurso será doble además, Shuu, ¿Tu que pokémon usarás?- Preguntó Haruka al otro lado de la línea.

-No te lo diré- Respondió el simplemente.

¡¿QUÉ?! Llevo como una hora hablando de combinaciones y mis pokémon y tú has estado oyendo todo, tengo derecho a escuchar lo que tú harás- Hikari podía ver en la pantalla del pokégear a los dos coordinadores discutiendo.

-Pues eso querida Haruka fue parte de tu estupidez- Comentó Shuu -Debiste habértelas mantenido para ti.

-¡Ay eres un-!

-Chicos… sigo aquí.

-Umm… Hikari… ¿Podemos continuar esta conversación en otro momento?… ahora tengo asuntos pendientes con este- Dijo lanzando una mirada furibunda a Shuu, Hikari estaba a punto de objetar, cuando Haruka colgó, Hikari suspiro.

-¿Te dejaron fuera por una discusión?

-Si…- Murmuró desanimada- Cuando Haruka Y Shuu comienzan a discutir no hay quien los dete-

-¡Ahora hidrobomba!- Oyeron una voz no muy lejos, proveniente del lado izquierdo de la ruta. Una chica de cabello lila un tanto ondulado ordenaba a un Azumarill un ataque, el pokémon lo realizo y lanzó una poderosa cantidad de agua contra un árbol, dejando una marca en tronco. Shinji miró al Azumarill con determinación mientras sacaba una pokébola, Hikari lo siguió.

-Otra vez, entrenamiento para Luxio- Se dijo.

-¡Oye chica! ¿Eres entrenadora, te gustaría una batalla pokémon?- Preguntó Shinji al acercarse, pokébola en mano.

-¡Oh hola!- Se giró dejando ver sus ojos café y pecas en su rostro -Claro nos vendría bien practicar de verdad y no solo con árboles- Comento con una risita -Mi nombre es Lina y esta es Azula- Dijo haciendo Gesto a su Azumarill.

-Me llamo Shinji.

-Y yo soy Hikari, así que Azula, que linda- Sonrió.

-Gracias. La usaré para esta batalla.

-Luxio, ¡Prepárate!

-¿Un pokémon eléctrico? ¡No creas que me ganaras fácil!

-Supongo que haré de réferi- Dijo Hikari mientras se colocaba en una lateral, lista para arbitrar-Sera una batalla uno contra uno, sin límites de tiempo… ¡Comiencen!- Alzó los brazos.

-Luxio impactrueno.

-¡Azula esquívalo y rayo hielo!- La Azumarill esquivó y lanzó un rayo blanco de hielo, congelando en el acto las patas de Luxio, la pokémon trato de escapar pero sus patas estaban adheridas al suelo con firmeza -¡Perfecto, ahora usa desenrollar!- Ordeno con seguridad. Azula se hizo bola y golpeó contra Luxio haciéndole mucho daño, pero, rompiendo el hielo al mismo tiempo. Luxio inmediatamente saltó del camino ante el próximo ataque.

-¡Usa impactrueno ahora!- El ataque dio de lleno.

-¡Azula!- Aclamó al entrenadora consternada, pero rápidamente recobró al calma - ...Usa chorro de agua.

-Doble equipo- Las múltiples copias de Luxio dejaron confundida a la Azumarill y el ataque tipo agua falló -Usa bola sombra- Todas las copias lanzaron una bola sombra igual que en el entrenamiento y de esa manera Azumarill no tuvo donde huir, siendo golpeada.

-¿Azula estas bien, puedes seguir?- La Azumarill se paró con dificultad, pero estaba lista para seguir adelante -Usa chorro de agua contra todas las copias!- Dijo apuntando al campo, la pokémon tomó aire y lanzo el chorro de agua por todo el campo, el ataque hizo desparecer a todas las copias y en un momento el campo quedo vacío-¿Pero qué-?

-¡Mordida!- Luxio apareció desde arriba con los colmillos listos y mordió a Azumarill en una oreja causándole bastante dolor, la pokémon acuática quedo paralizada por unos segundos, los suficientes para… -¡Impactrueno!- Y con esa descarga eléctrica la batalla se dio por terminada.

-Azumari- Azula ya no puede continuar, ¡Luxio gana!- Anunció Hikari, otra victoria para la joven leona eléctrica.

-Azula ¿Estas bien?- La pokémon asintió con un débil “Azu” Lina sacó otra pokébola, liberando un Miltank -Milky, ¿Puedes usar tu campana cura?- La vaca asintió y movió la cola, emitiendo unas ondas de sonido que recuperaron un poco la salud de Azula.

-Oh! una Miltank y también tiene mote- Hikari rió –Debe ser entretenido.

-A mí me lo parece, es más creativo y bonito, aunque a veces es la creatividad la que te falla- Lina rio nerviosamente.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Era ya la una y media y Hikari y Shinji se habían detenido para almorzar, Hikari sirvió la comida pokémon y coloco algunos poffin también para luego liberar a todos sus pokémon. Chikorita miró a sus alrededores y al verse rodeada saltó a los brazos de Hikari algo espantada.

-Calma Chikorita, son amigos, este es mi equipo. Chicos quiero que conozcan a Chikorita, es nuestra nueva compañera- Todos los pokémon saludaron a su manera y la Chikorita se sintió un poco más segura, comenzó a intercambiar algunas palabras con Prinplup y Buneary… hasta que Shinji también libero a sus pokémon. Rápidamente la pokémon hoja se escondió de nuevo, sobre todo ya que eran más grandes y amenazantes. Hikari, quien ya estaba comenzando a comer, se percató y suspiro -Esto va a llevar algo de tiempo- Murmuró, dejando su plato a un lado y dirigiéndose al grupo donde Buneary trataba de animar a Chikorita quien estaba escondida detrás suyo.

-Chikorita, ellos también son amigos, no te preocupes no te harán daño. Chicos, sean buenos con Chikorita- Dijo Hikari autoritaria. Los pokémon de Shinji la miraron extrañados pero Weavile enseguida asintió y saludó a Chikorita desde una distancia prudente, Honchkrow le miro y luego siguió comiendo, Luxio sonrió y saludo, Gliscor lo ignoro y Torterra simplemente la observó un momento.

En ese momento, al ver el pokémon tan grande y con esa fija mirada roja sobre sí, Chikorita se paralizo de nervios –Chikorita…- Hikari trato de no reír con una gotita nerviosa – Torterra puede parecer muy amenazador pero es bastante tranquilo, y es un inicial de hierba como tú, aunque está en su última evolución- Explicó.

La pokémon hoja se acercó muuuy lentamente al pokémon continente, rígida como una vara. Torterra procuró no hacer ningún movimiento para no asustarla hasta que ella extendió un látigo para saludar y el solo asintió. Al poco rato los pokémon ya podían comer más tranquilos, con Chikorita a un lado de Buneary.

Hikari regresó a su lugar bajo el árbol y continuó comiendo, Shinji ya había terminado y estaba recostado del tronco de piernas estiradas y ojos cerrados, aparentemente descansando un poco.

-Oye Shinji ¿No te has puesto a pensar en eso de los nombres para los pokémon?  La verdad es bastante interesante- Comenzó la chica.

-No muchos entrenadores lo hacen, cada quien con lo suyo- Respondió simplemente.

-La verdad he oído que eso ayuda a estrechar os lazos entrenador-pokémon y a que ellos tengan sus propias identidades… no creo que sea muy interesante solo llevar el nombre de la especie -Hmmm… ¿El nombre que le pongas a un pokémon queda registrado?-Preguntó entre bocados.

-Sí, y a menos que lo liberes y otra persona lo atrape el nombre quedará en su registro aunque sea intercambiado. Reiji a veces les pone nombre provisionales a las crías de los pokémon, para no confundirlos unos con otros. Son sólo temporales y así cuando un nuevo entrenador los recibe no está sujeto a un nombre oficial y puede hacer lo que quiera- Explicó.

-Tiene sentido. Seria lindo que los pokémon tuviesen nombres provisionales, es más personal- Sonrió. –Quizás lo haga entonces.

-Ya, no me digas que les pondrás nombres a tus pokémon a estas alturas.

-Quizás… y quizás también a los tuyos- Sonrió con carita inocente.

-Ni creas que yo lo haré- Espetó él.

-Pero yo sí.

-No los nombrare como tú les pongas.

Ella se encogió de hombros -No me importa, ¡Yo sí!- Hikari lo pensó por un momento -Quizás debería empezar con Chikorita, después de todo, es la primera que atrapo en Johto...hmmm… ¿Qué tal…Flora?

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí?

-¿Y para qué? Si ya sé cuál es tu opinión- Replicó sin darle mucha importancia -¡Chikorita!- Llamó, la pokémon alzó la vista se acercó curiosa -Veo que ya te llevas bien con los demás, me alegra- Dijo primeramente, Chikorita se sintió contenta y algo orgullosa de sí misma -¿Qué te parece si te pusiera nombre eh?- Chikorita ladeó la cabeza confundida -¿Qué te parece Flora, muy simple?-Preguntó algo insegura de que a la tipo hierba no le gustase.

-¡Chiko chiko!- Le respondió con alegría.

-¡Genial!

Shinji sólo miró la escena y no dijo nada al respecto.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Otro rato había pasado ya y seguían camino, querían avanzar lo más posible, aunque de igual manera parecía que no llegarían a Cherrygrove en un solo día. En especial porque había un llamado “bosque de la ilusión” en el camino y Hikari juraba que, si no les alcanzaba para atravesarlo, ella no dormiría en él.

Mientras continuaban Hikari iba pensando en posibles nombres para los pokémon, solo por diversión. Entre otros, a Honchkrow le había puesto “Dusk” a Buneary “Riri” a Weavile “Hiela” y se mantenía constantemente mirando el huevo y pensando que nombre podría ponerle al pokémon que saliera de él. Pronto se había cansado del silencio y una vez más decidió entablar conversación.

-Hey Shinji… con esto de los nombres ¿Cuál es tu apellido? Creo que nunca lo he oído.

-¿Para qué quisieras saberlo?-Pregunto el mirándola.

Ella se encogió de hombros –No sé, solo curiosidad. Me intriga un poco ahora que lo pienso. El mío es “Berlitz” mamá dice que viene de una gran monarquía, de una familia antigua pero importante de Sinnoh.

-Ya, claro- Respondió el no sonando muy convencido –Mi apellido es Ikari, si no me equivoco viene de aquí de Johto de hecho.

-Oooh.

-¿Sabes? le toca nombre a tu Torterra.

-Ay no- Se quejó el chico.

-Hmmm…- Hubo silencio por unos momentos – ¿Ro…?- Murmuró un poco más para sí misma.

-¿Ro? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-No sé, suena bonito, ¡Para mí se queda así!

-No faltaba más nada…

-Deja de quejarte, ¡soy yo quien los llamará así no tú!- Alegó ella. Se quedó pensando por otro rato – Tu Gliscor no me agrada mucho ¿sabes? … y al parecer tampoco le agrado, quizás sólo se moleste más si le pongo un “nombrecito”- Dijo en voz baja -¿Qué hay de Luxio? Es un pokémon… shiny ¿No? Eso dijo el profesor Utsugi ¿Que tal Shin? – En ese momento soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Pues es que…- Hikari trataba de aguantar la risa -Me sonó a tu nombre “Shin” de Shinji- Soltó otra risita -¡Ya sé! Te llamaré así – Y se rió, ignorando la fulminante mirada asesina.

-Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra- Pronunció entre dientes el pelimorado.

-¡Ya se me ocurrió, y a mí solita!- Replicó ella juguetona.

-Como digas Kari.

Ella se mostró confusa por un momento -¿Por qué Kari?

-De Hikari.

-¿Y porque no “Hika”?- Shinji se encogió de hombros-La verdad a mí no me molesta. Ahora estaba yo en… ¡Ah! Nombrando a Luxio… quizás menos es más ¿Lux?

-¡Mejoraste!

-¿Te gusto?

No captó el sarcasmo – No dije eso.

-Ya les he puesto nombre a todos tus pokémon, faltan los míos pero no tengo ideas. Pachirisu es muy enérgica y alocada-

-¡Tal como su entrenadora!– Interrumpió él.

Ella continuó sin inmutarse –Le encantan los poffin… ¿Por qué no poffin? Es de cariño después de todo.

-A mí me da igual.

-Ya lo sé- Ella rodo los ojos pero soltó una risita seca –Hace rato que llevamos buena conversación.

Él se volteó un poco a verla -¿A eso le llamas buena?

-Me refiero a que al menos no estás callado y vamos en silencio, supongo que cuando quieres eres bastante sociable- Comentó tranquilamente, realmente no se esperaba su respuesta.

-La verdad soy buena persona… cuando me conoces y te acostumbras- Se encogió de hombros.

-Oh…- Hikari se detuvo un momento pero luego se adelantó hasta su lado y entrelazó las manos mirándolo con interés y cierta sonrisa -¿Eso significa que podemos ser buenos amigos?

El apartó la vista ligeramente al sentirse observado por ella –Quizás…

Hikari sonrió para sí y decidió no seguir presionando. Miró a su alrededor, sendero se hacía más angosto y los árboles más espesos, se preguntó si ya estarían cerca de llegar al bosque, el cielo tomaba colores más opacos con ciertos toques de rosa, en unas horas comenzaría a atardecer.

-Aun no tengo ideas para Prinplup o Ambipom…- Suspiró –Aunque ara ella pensaba en Amy, es bonito. Supongo que para Prinplup es más difícil ya que fue mi primer compañero, quisiera solo seguir llamándolo Piplup o algo así jaja.

-Entonces quizás algo simple es lo mejor, digo, al fin que ni son nombres oficiales, es solo un apodo- comentó el chico.

-Ah… lo pensaré gracias.

-Ay Arceus… tú y los nombres- Suspiró.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este capítulo es mi perdición.... omg  
> bueno, motes o sobrenombres, como quieran decirles, sip <3 la verdad es que se volvieron parte importante de la historia y llegaron a tener mucho sentmiento asi que no podía solo borrarlos o cambiar las cosas y en general fue bastante difícil editar este capi


	7. ¡Bosque de la ilusión! ¿Noctowl vs Honchkrow? ¡Encuentro!

**7 - ¡Bosque de la ilusión! ¿Noctowl vs Honchkrow? ¡Encuentro!**

  
Era ya de mañana y Hikari y Shinji habían acampando en un claro, ya que un poco más al frente quedaba el llamado “Bosque de la ilusión” y Hikari no había querido atravesarlo cuando estaba de noche y era aún oscuro.

Al despertar, lo primero que vio la chica fue algo blanco en desenfoque, al aclarar la vista y bostezar notó que era la cola de Pachirisu, quien había dormido acurrucada a su lado. Trato de pararse con cuidado de no despertarla, asomó la cabeza por afuera de su carpa muy somnolienta, vio la carpa verde oscuro de Shinji al lado de la suya, la fogata totalmente apagada, todos sus Pokémon durmiendo al exterior y a los de Shinji… ¿Entrenando?... no había ni rastro de él, hasta el momento en que salió de su carpa con una caja envuelta en un pañuelo, que, Hikari supuso, era comida.

-Buenos días Shinji- Dijo aun con sueño, sin embargo se molestó un poco cuando el solo se le quedo viendo medio sorprendido, medio confundido -¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Solo dije buenos días.

-Nada, solo que me sorprende el hecho de cómo tu cabello desafía a la gravedad- Respondió el tranquilo, mientras se sentaba y desataba el pañuelo, revelando unos onigiri en el bento.

-¡¡Aaaahhhh mi cabello!!- Hikari corrió dentro de su carpa otra vez, donde sacó de su bolso un peine y un espejo y se dispuso a arreglar el desorden. Unos pocos minutos y… ¡Presto!, el cabello de Hikari estaba como de costumbre, salió y se sentó a comer otro onigiri mientras veía a los Pokémon que Shinji, que atacaban algunos árboles cercanos con movimientos como: tajo umbrío, as aéreo, ala de acero y cola de acero mientras que Torterra era el único que estaba tranquilo, recostado junto a los Pokémon de Hikari –Así que entrenan solos… vaya- Dijo un tanto impresionada.

-No pierden el tiempo… además ya están acostumbrados- Pasaron un rato en silencio mientras ambos desayunaban algo.

Hikari termino primero, ya que solo comió un par -Bien veamos…- tomo el Pokégear y revisó el mapa -Ahora deberíamos pasar poooor… el bosque de la ilusión- Dijo mientras buscaba información en la base de datos –“El bosque de la ilusión, es un bosque espeso encontrado entre pueblo Newbark y pueblo Cherrygrove, muchos Hoothoot y Noctowl habitan allí y causan problemas al crear ilusiones, para confundir a los viajeros y exploradores, ya sea haciendo que se pierdan, o infundiendo miedo con sus ilusiones”- Leyó -Uuufff, ¡Me da hasta escalofríos leerlo!- Exclamó

-Cálmate, estaremos bien con Honchkrow- Respondió Shinji sin inmutarse.

-¿Dusk?- Peguntó usando el mote -¿Por qué lo dices?

Shinji terminó de comer y luego continuó hablando -Después de todo, conoce el ataque profecía, y su tipo oscuro lo hace inmune a cualquier cosa que quieran intentar esos Hoothoot y Noctowl.

-Entonces está bien… supongo- Suspiró la chica.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Este lugar sí que da miedo!- Se quejó Hikari mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y temblaba un poco para hacer valer su punto.  
  
-Honchkrow mantenerte usando profecía… si ves algún Hoothoot o Noctowl hostil derríbalo con tu pulso oscuro- Comandó Shinji al gran cuervo negro, este asintió y sus ojos rojos brillaron, permitiéndole ver cualquier anormalidad en la espesura del bosque oscuro.

-Dusk, ¡Sácanos de aquí rápidoooo!- El Honchkrow presentó una gotita nerviosa al ver a la chica con miedo, y se determinó a hacerlo, sus ojos rojo veían a través de cualquier ilusión, gracias al ataque profecía, y guiaba a ambos entrenadores por un lugar seguro. Hikari salto al escuchar un ruido de unos arbustos, Shinji y Dusk enseguida voltearon y el Pokémon oscuro atacó con un as aéreo esa dirección, demostrando que solo era un pequeño Spinarak.

Aun así Hikari estaba aterrada, se mantuvo mirando el pequeño Pokémon araña, el cual yacía en el suelo, al parecer, derrotado. Decidió seguir adelante, pero en cuanto se volteó vio otro Spinarak colgando de uno de los árboles, que había bajado justo frente a ella. Las marcas de su espalda reflejaron una cara molesta, a Hikari la recorrió un escalofrió entero y… -¡Kyaaaaa!- Dio un traspiés y corrió en dirección contraria a la que se dirigía, sin siquiera darse cuenta o importarle.

\-------------------------------------------

Shinji y Dusk voltearon al escuchar los gritos -¿Kro?-¡¡KRAW!!- Dusk graznó fuertemente en sorpresa, sus ojos se ensancharon y dejaron de brillar con profecía al notar que faltaba integrante femenina del grupo.

-Lo que me faltaba- Escuchó murmurar a su entrenador -Vamos, debemos encontrar a la miedosa.

-¡Kraw!- Dusk asintió y aleteó para ponerse a la cabeza de nuevo.

\------------------------------------------

-Genial, por tonta ahora estoy perdida… y este bosque es oscuro, ¡Da mucho miedo!- Se dijo Hikari a sí misma, al notar que todo a su alrededor eran árboles y más árboles. Tan espesos que tapaban los rayos de luz solar, dejando poca iluminación en el bosque -¡Tengo una idea!- Sacó una de sus Pokébolas y libero a Pachirisu -Poffin, ¿Podrías usar tu impactrueno para dar nuestra posición? Me perdí- Pachirisu miro a su alrededor y le dio mucho miedo toda la atmósfera del lugar así que rápidamente liberó un montón de electricidad color azul que iluminó un poco el área y sobrepaso las ramas de los árboles hasta el cielo.

-¿Crees que lo hayan visto?- Pachirisu se encogió de hombros, Hikari suspiró y Pachirisu corrió hacia ella para posarse en su hombro -Rayos, ¡Odio este bosque!

-Chipaaaa- Su Pokémon trató de consolarla con una patita. La chica decidió quedarse en el mismo sitio y se limitó a mover un poco los pies o dar vueltas en círculos pequeños por el nerviosismo.

-¡Kari!

-¡Kraw!

La chica volteo y vio a Shinji y Honchkrowk acercándose -¡Shin, Dusk!

-Vaya que eres ridícula, mira que correr así y perderte- Le espetó el chico.

-¡Bueno discúuulpame!- Replicó ella con sarcasmo -¡Es que un Spi-!- Una sombra pasó entre los dos y golpeó a Dusk, alterando a entrenadores y Pokémon por igual.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- Shinji dio un respingo mientras el ave negra sacudía la cabeza habiendo sido tomado por sorpresa, y se estabilizaba de nuevo en el aire.

-¿Que fue eso? ¡Dusk!- Hikari recobró la calma y volteó en todas direcciones para buscar al culpable.

-¡Ruuuuuuuuuu!- El Pokémon en cuestión chilló mientras abría las alas y el pico de manera amenazante.

-¿Qué es eso?- Hikari saco su Pokédex.

“ _Noctowl, el Pokémon búho y la forma evolucionada de Hoothoot, este Pokémon no falla a la hora de cazar a su presa en la oscuridad. El éxito se debe a una vista privilegiada que le permite ver con apenas unos pocos rayos de luz, y ligeras y flexibles alas, que no emiten ruido alguno al volar. Puede girar su cuello hasta 360º completos y es un Pokémon muy inteligente_ ”

Dusk se notaba nervioso, sus ojos rojos brillaron y pudo ver entre los árboles un montón de Hoothoot ocultos tras ilusiones, ¡Estaban rodeados! De inmediato lanzo un pulso oscuro pero estos esquivaron y comenzaron a picotearlo.

“ _Hoothoot, el Pokémon búho, Este Pokémon es muy carismático casi siempre se le puede ver en una pata, aun cuando está dormido. Vive en los bosques, sobre árboles y algunas veces vaga por la noche para asustar a los humanos con sus poderes psíquicos. Cuenta con un órgano interno que con el que percibe la rotación de la tierra y gracias a él ulula todos los días a la misma hora_.” Recito el Pokédex Hikari, una vez más, cuando esta pidió información del pequeño búho.

-¡¿Pero qué les pasa?!- Exclamo Hikari viendo como la parvada de Pokémon volador/normal atacaban al cuervo oscuro, quien trataba en vano de defenderse de todos a la vez.

-Pues, los Honchkrow y los Noctowl, al igual que sus pre evoluciones, son enemigos, ya que ambos son nocturnos y muchas veces coinciden en sus territorios. Los Noctowl son conocidos por sus ataques psíquicos y los Honchkrow son tipo oscuro. Un mejor opuesto serían los Natu y Xatu que sí son psíquicos, pero son de carácter muy tranquilo, a diferencia de estos- Explicó rápidamente Shinji

Ambos voltearon a tiempo para ver al Honchkrow liberarse de la masa de búhos pequeños con un ataque celestial, sin embargo no se detuvieron y comenzaron a pelear con sus alas y picos.

Dusk cayó al suelo y Hikari se preocupó de veras -¡Shinji, por más fuerte que sea Dusk no podrá contra todos!- Shinji sacó la Pokébola de Dusk dispuesto a regresarlo pero el Noctowl se la quitó de un golpe con las patas y luego la rompió con un potente picotazo, volviéndola trozos de metal.

-¡¿Que demo-?!- Exclamó el chico.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!- Dijo preocupada la coordinadora, el entrenador del pobre cuervo saco otra Pokébola  
   
-Luxio impactrue-  
  
-¡NO!- Hikari lo detuvo al tomarlo del brazo –Ya pensé en eso pero si atacamos con un impactrueno, Dusk también se hará daño- Apuntó al Pachirisu aun en su hombro la cual a su vez apuntó a la batalla consternada.

El Honchkrow chilló en el suelo y en ese momento otra parvada de pokémon salió de entre los árboles y comenzaron a atacar a los Hoothoot, era nada más y nada menos que Murkrow! Acto seguido apareció otro Honchkrow, y atacó al Noctowl. Era una guerra aérea, picotazos, rasguños, bolas sombras, as aéreos e inútiles psíquicos iban de aquí a allá, en medio de la confusión Dusk logró reincorporarse y atacar con un pulso oscuro, en conjunto con el otro Honchkrow, al Noctowl, el cual cayó derrotado.

La parvada de Hoothoot, al ver a su líder caído, no tuvo más opción que abandonar el lugar. Todas las aves oscuras miraron con desdén al Noctowl, el Honchkrow se aproximó y el Noctowl asustado, se incorporó de un salto y se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo.

Dusk y el otro Honchkrow se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, todos los Murkrow los rodearon y comenzaron a celebrar, extendiendo las alas y graznando alegremente -Pareciera que conocen a Dusk- Murmuró Hikari.

-Claro que sí, ahora lo recuerdo- Dijo Shinji entrecerrando los ojos, Hikari lo miró -Bosque de la ilusión de Johto… aquí fue donde le quité su liderazgo

Hikari no entendía nada -¿A qué te refieres?

-Verás…

\-----------------------------------------

Hace aproximadamente dos años, Shinji se hallaba en el mismo bosque, atravesándolo para llegar a Cherrygrove en su primer viaje por Johto. Había rentado un Hoothoot en la entrada con una tal “Nagatha” y se abría paso con el movimiento profecía de la criaturita. En un momento escuchó el ruido de ataques y colisiones, además de unos graznidos, se acercó a ver.

Una parvada de Murkrow se disponía en un círculo en el suelo del claro, había al menos 15 de ellos, en el centro, dos de ellos se enfrentaban en algún tipo de batalla por el liderazgo, as aéreos, bolas sombras y picotazos chocaban unos con otros, además de golpes con las alas y talones, uno de los Murkrow hizo un arañazo en el ojo izquierdo del otro, cegándolo lo suficiente como para atacar con un picotazo y hacerlo caer, los demás Murkrow graznaron ante esto y Shinji decidió que atraparía al ganador. El Murkrow de la herida atacó con una bola sombra, pero el otro la esquivó y de un as aéreo termino la batalla, el Murkrow victorioso se alzó triunfante y los demás celebraron la victoria.

Murkrow celebraba ese momento, pero no se esperó ser atrapado por una Pokébola, débil por la batalla, no pudo huir o defenderse y quedó atrapado, los demás Murkrow miraron sorprendidos en la dirección de la que vino la Pokébola, sólo para ver a Shinji con un Skuntank de mirada fiera. Shinji tomo la Pokébola y la escaneó con su Pokédex, la parvada de cuervos parecía molesta e iban a atacar pero un lanzallamas de Skuntank les hizo huir, incluso al “perdedor” del grupo, quien se fue con ellos…

\--------------------------------

-Desde ese día he estado con ese Murkrow ya que demostró ser muy fuerte y ahora pues… es Honchkrow.

-Así que Dusk es oriundo de aquí- Dijo Hikari -¿Y esa era la parvada que iba a ser suya?  
  
-Eso creo… ese Honchkrow tiene la marca que le hizo el mío- Dijo mientras ambos veían la escena, efectivamente el Honchkrow tenía una leve cicatriz sobre el ojo izquierdo.  
  
-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Cuestionó Hikari viendo que Dusk estaba débil y no tenía su Pokébola, Shinji revisó su mochila.

-¡Oh por Darkrai!  
  
-Y el amor de Cresselia- Murmuró Hikari, quien se había agachado al lado de Dusk acariciando su negro plumaje, Poffin lo miraba preocupada también.

-No traje ninguna Pokébola “normal” seguro que la ultima la he usado con Luxio- Le dijo, Hikari estaba a punto de mencionar algo pero el continuó -Como veníamos a Johto traje Pokébola especiales, únicas de Sinnoh y unas que me dio mi hermano, como Pokébola Turno ball, Ocaso ball, Veloz ball y… ¿Que rayos? ¿Una Lujo ball?- Dijo mientras rebuscaba.

-¡Eso!- Exclamó Hikari, Shinji la miró -¡Una Ocaso ball para Dusk!- El chico lo pensó, de entre todas, la Ocaso ball era la mejor para Dusk, o eso, o llevarlo así mismo al centro Pokémon, comprar Pokébola normales y atraparlo con una. Shinji midió ambas ideas y decidió que sería muy problemático cargar con Dusk en su estado, así que sacó una de las Pokébola verde con negro y con solo agacharse y tocar suavemente al Pokémon, Dusk tenía ya una nueva Pokébola -Solo queda algo- Dijo Hikari -¿Cómo salimos del bosque… sin Dusk?

-¡¡Murkrooooooow!!- Todos los Murkrow hicieron brillar sus ojos, revelando que todos tenían “profecía”

-Se están ofreciendo a ayudar.

-¡Kraw!- Honchkrow alzó vuelo, seguido de los Murkrow, Shinji fue tras ellos.

-¡Apúrate Kari!

-A-ah ¡Sip! Vamos Poffin- Miro a la ardillita de su hombro y echó a correr también.

Al saberse el bosque de memoria, y tras asustar a la parvada de Hoothoot y Noctowl salieron del bosque en cuestión de minutos. Agradeciéndole y despidiéndose de los Murkrow y el Honchkrow, continuaron su camino y tras una media hora más de camino finalmente llegaron a Cherrygrove y a tiempo para el almuerzo.

-Enfermera Joy… este Pokémon necesita atención- Dijo secamente Shinji mientras le daba la Pokébola ocaso -Iré a almorzar algo- se dirigió a la cafetería con las manos en los bolsillos.

Hikari se acercó -Por favor cure a Dusk, fue atacado por una parvada de Hoothoot y un Noctowl- Le dijo con dulzura -Además, otra cosa, ¡Quisiera inscribirme en el concurso de mañana!- Dijo ya más emocionada.

-¡Claro! ¿Puedo ver tu pase Johto?  
  
-Ehhh… no tengo, solo Sinnoh- Dijo algo nerviosa, no estaba segura de que fuese lo mismo, ¿Significaba eso que debía sacarse un pase de Johto?  
  
-No te preocupes, en ese caso coloca tu Pokédex aquí y yo haré el resto- Explicó mientras Hikari insertaba su Pokédex rosa en la ranura de la máquina, sus datos aparecieron en pantalla mientras la enfermera tecleaba en la computadora para incluirla en el sistema -¿Ya tienes tus capsulas y sellos verdad?- Preguntó.  
   
-¡¿Los concursos de Johto son como los de Sinnoh?!- Preguntó exaltada, Haruka le había dicho todo lo contrario.

-Sí, verás, el Comité Internacional de Concursos decidió estandarizar las reglas para los concursos pokémon tomando un poco de cada región incluyendo las Islas Naranja, aunque la gente de Kanto y Orre siguen un poco renuentes al cambio. Solo para ponerte al corriente, esto se está comenzando a usar ahora, desde que se acabó el último Grand festival del año pasado, por si te habían dicho otra cosa- Terminó de explicar.

-Bueno… si tengo, gracias- Dijo tranquila, pensando que debería de llamar a su madre para que le enviara su traje.

-Aquí está tu nuevo pase y ya estas inscrita, ¡Que tengas mucha suerte!  
  
-Gracias.

-No hay de que- Hikari fue a buscar a Shinji para almorzar, luego llamaría a su madre y se pondría a practicar.

-Listo, ¡Ya estoy inscrita!- Dijo contenta mientras se sentaba con el entrenador -Mas tarde debo de ir a practicar y tengo que llamar a mi madre para que me envíe mi traje… ¡Los concursos de Johto son como los de Sinnoh!

-¿Más fácil para ti no?- Comentó el.  
  
-Sí, eso creo… ¿Oye, iras a ver?  
  
-No lo creo, estaré entrenando un poco más.  
  
-Quizás para la próxima- Hizo pucherito.

-Sigue soñando… además, no dije que no lo vería, sólo que no lo vería _en vivo_ , aparte de eso, lo pasan en la TV- Le dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

-Pero entonces si lo verás.  
  
-De ese modo, sí.  
  
-¡Genial! ¡Oh! Y como estaré en el concurso, ¡Te toca a ti cuidar el huevo!

-¡¿Qué?!


	8. Preparación para el concurso: ¡Bayas, coraje, poffin y aprendizaje!

**8 - Preparación para el concurso: ¡Bayas, coraje, poffin y aprendizaje!**

  
-¡Muy bien chicos! Deberíamos practicar para el concurso de mañana ¿vale?- Dijo con mucho ánimo Hikari. Tras almorzar y descansar un rato, estaba lista para comenzar a practicar, todos parecían muy animados y respondieron con sus respectivos lenguajes, pero Chikorita (ahora con el lindo apodo “Flora”) parecía algo confundida.

-Flora, presta atención, no vas a participar en este concurso ya que apenas estas comenzando, pero mira y aprende- Le dijo con tono paciente y dulce, la Chikorita asintió -¡Riri, a practicar! Tú participarás en la primera ronda- Llamó Hikari.

Buneary dio un saltito alegre -¡Bun!

-Bien, demuéstrame tu combinación ¡Rayo hielo y golpe mareador!- Pidió apuntando hacia el campo de batalla, que se encontraba en las afueras del centro Pokémon. Riri uso rayo hielo por todo el suelo, creando una capa de hielo similar a una pista de patinaje y luego, el pelaje de sus orejas brilló de colores variados mientras patinaba a lo largo del campo dando saltos y piruetas.

-¡Termínalo con un bote ahora!- La Buneary dio un impulso y saltó alto desde el cetro del campo para luego golpear el suelo con sus orejas brillantes, quebrando la capa de hielo con un gran impacto y haciendo que algunos pequeños trozos de hielo saltaran a su alrededor y crearan un efecto de brillo -¡Excelente!

Flora miró impresionada el despliegue de belleza, todo: los colores, los brillos, los movimientos, la forma de combinar y usar los ataques, ¡Quería intentar y aprender ya! -¡Chiko chiko!- La Chikorita se acercó a Hikari y comenzó a saltar animada, se veía adorable dando pequeños saltitos a sus pies.

-¿Quieres intentar flora?- La Pokémon asintió y Hikari sonrió ante sus entusiasmo – ¡Bien! Pero, primero debo saber cuáles son tus movimientos- Dijo a punto de ir a buscar la dex para el trabajo.

La Chikorita liberó el mismo olor de antes, una suave nube rosa translucida se esparció desde la hoja de su cabeza -Dulce esencia…- murmuro Hikari algo relajada, luego la tipo planta agitó la misma hoja, lanzando unas cuantas al cielo -Hojas navaja- seguidamente se giró y abriendo la boca liberó un bala semilla -Muy bien, ¿Es todo?- Acto seguido Flora sacó dos látigos de las semillas de su cuello, moviéndolas un poco.  
  
-Látigo cepa, dulce esencia, hojas navaja y bala semilla- Recitó la chica pensativa, Riri se sentó a orillas del campo al lado de Amy la Ambipom, quien tenía el huevo entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarlo.  
  
Hikari lo pensó por un rato hasta llegar a una idea –Flora, trata de usar tus hojas navaja y golpearlas con tu bala semilla- Le dijo, Flora escuchó atenta y asintió, movió su gran hoja liberando otras al aire y comenzó de inmediato a lanzar un bala semilla, pero aun con la barricada de pequeños explosivos, muy pocas de las hojas fueron golpeadas –Hmmm eso no estuvo muy bien, necesitamos practicar puntería- Se dijo Hikari, Prinplup y Ambipom asintieron. Flora pareció desanimarse un poco pero Poffin le dio unas palmaditas de aliento con una sonrisa.

-No digo que lo hayas echo mal, solo que, como todo, necesita práctica para perfeccionarse ¡Y lo harás genial!- Dijo Hikari al notar el semblante de la Pokémon de hierba -¡Hey, recordé algo!- Todos sus pokémon la miraron -Tengo una idea- Salió corriendo a las puertas del centro Pokémon -¡Espérenme aquí!- Dijo mientras entraba.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Hiperrayo ahora!- En otro lado, Shinji entrenaba con Torterra a quien, según él, le faltaba calentar un poco pues tenía tiempo que no entrenaba propiamente. Torterra lanzó de sus fauces un gran rayo naranja y dorado justo en dirección a una roca (El blanco original era un árbol pero a Torterra no le gustaba atacar árboles) La roca se partió en varios trozos –Bien- Shinji se quedó pensativo un momento -Prueba…- parecía inseguro, Torterra lo miró confundido –Enséñame lo que puedas hacer- Dijo de pronto, el Pokémon tortuga de hierba y tierra pasó por asombro, luego confusión y finalmente se quedó algo ensimismado, hasta que tras un sólido minuto, con un impulso, se alzo sobre sus patas traseras y arremetió contra el suelo, causando un muy pequeño sismo, Shinji lo miro pensativo -Así que… ¿Tratas de aprender terremoto?- Tortera asintió sin quitare la vista de encima al chico -Eso fue muy débil… trabajaremos en ello- Torterra asintió.

-¡Torter!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-¡Volviiiii!- Hikari regreso al campo con unas bayas pecha en las manos, sus Pokémon, más que nada Flora, miraron extrañados, ¿Era hora de comer acaso? -Haruka me había contado de un pequeño truco con su Delcatty, pienso hacer mi propia versión, poffin por favor ve a sentarte - La Pachirisu fue a la banca con los otros pokémon -Era con pelotas, pero se me ocurrió esto… Flora te arrojare estas baya pecha una a una y tu trata de hacer malabares con ellas gracias a tus látigos cepa… ¿lista?- Flora asintió aunque algo nerviosa

-¡Pecha va!- Hikari arrojó una, Flora comenzó a moverla en el aire de una lado a otro entre sus látigos -¡Otra!- Arrojó otra de las bayas rosas, Flora siguió con su espectáculo. Los otros pokémon sonrieron viéndola -¡Una más!- Lanzó otra, la Chikorita tuvo un pequeño inconveniente al atraparla, pero se mantuvo, Hikari esperó un tiempo a ver si se acostumbraba con esas tres -¿Lista? La ultima- Una última baya se unió a las demás y se podía admirar un circulo descrito por ellas dado el constante movimiento de los látigos -¡Lo estás haciendo!- Celebró.

-¡Chiko!- Flora se sonrió, pero de un momento a otro perdió total concentración, dejando caer las bayas -¡Chiii!- Chillo decepcionada, a punto de llorar.

-Calma, pásamelas y volveremos a tratar- Le dijo con dulzura, Flora le arrojó las bayas para comenzar de nuevo.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
-Tienes que hacer más fuerza con tu peso, que caiga hacia adelante esta vez- Indicó Shinji sentado sobre el pasto, pues se había cansado de mantener en el equilibrio en una práctica de terremoto. Torterra asintió y como por séptima vez se impulsó de nuevo y se elevó en sus patas traseras, esta vez al caer movió todo su peso hacia adelante, dando más fuerza para crear un terremoto más poderoso y rompiendo un poco el suelo bajo sus patas -Eso estuvo mejor- Torterra lucía algo cansado, impulsarse para alzarse en sus patas traseras no debe ser fácil para un Pokémon de 300Kg –Descansa- Dijo parándose, para luego regresar al Pokémon continente a su Pokébola y dirigirse al centro Pokémon  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Eso ha estado mejor, le falta el toque final- Dijo Hikari, felicitando a Flora, quien había logrado controlar las bayas -Pero para eso debemos practicar puntería- Continuó. Miro a su alrededor -Hmmmm… Amy, busca unas rocas por favor, no muy grandes ni muy pequeñas- Le dijo a la Pokémon mono, quien se puso de pie y fue a cumplir -Riri ¿Puedes por favor crear una plataforma con tu rayo hielo?- Riri asintió y lanzó un rayo helado de su boca, creando algo parecido a una pequeña torre o mesa, Amy volvió con unas cuantas rocas en sus manos y sus colas -Excelente, colócalas ahí- Señaló la plataforma de hielo -Ahora flora, trata de darles con tus hojas navaja.

Flora asintió y lanzó unas hojas navaja de su cabeza, tratando de atinarle a las piedras, solo le dio a tres -¡Vamos otra vez!- La Pokémon verde volvió a tratar, esta vez le dio a dos solamente –Upssss- Amy recogió las que había tirado y las volvió a colocar en su lugar -Tratemos otra vez, mira bien las rocas y concéntrate- Flora duró unos segundos observando las pequeñas piedras, entrecerrando los ojos con mirada fija hasta que finalmente con un chillidito decisivo tiró las siete -¡Fantástico!

-¡Chiko!- Los demás Pokémon también celebraron.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras otro rato de entrenar Hikari vio que ya eran las 5:18 así que había decidido dejarlo por un día, Riri estaba lista para ganar ese concurso, ¡El listón Cherrygrove sería su primer listón de Johto! Entró a la habitación para descubrir a Shinji recostado en su cama mirando un mapa de Johto por su Pokégear. Recordó que no había llamado a su madre por lo del traje, colocó el huevo amarillo en su cama al igual que su mochila y comenzó a rebuscar en la misma por su pokégear, al encontrarlo comenzó por marcar el número de su casa y guardarlo, mientras, decidió hacer conversación.

-Y… Shin, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Preguntó despreocupada mientras guardaba el numero con el nombre “mamá”

Shinji bajo el pokégear de su vista para ver a la chica –No mucho, Torterra quería aprender terremoto y practiqué con él.

-¿Ro quería?

-Digamos que… los Pokémon a veces pueden ser impresionantes si los dejas ser ellos mismos- Dijo él con una sonrisa de lado.

Hikari sonrió y luego marcó el número -¿Y qué hay de Dusk?  
  
-Está bien- Murmuró -La enfermera Joy me lo devolvió hace unos minutos.  
  
-Genial, que bueno que no fue na- Hikari se interrumpió a sí misma y alzó el dedo índice en señal de espera -¡Hola mama!- Dijo dirigiéndose al Pokégear una vez que la imagen de su madre apareció en pantalla.  
  
-Hola cariño ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Bueno, quería avisarte que mañana participaré en mi primer concurso en Johto, en ciudad Cherrygrove, ¡Tienes que verme!- Exigió -Y otra cosa… resulta y pasa que ahora los concursos de Johto son como los de Sinnoh- Comenzó a explicar -Tengo mis capsulas y mi sellos pero… mi vestido lo dejé, quería saber si podías enviármelo- Pidió.  
  
-Claro, al… ¿Centro Pokémon de Cherrygrove?- Pregunto mientras se la veía anotando en una papel cercano, en eso Glameow saltó a la pantalla.  
  
-¡Meow!  
  
-Hola Glameow, si mamá por favor.

-Mjm… y… ¿Dónde estás ahora?- Pregunto alzando la vista del papel -Digo, sé que es Cherrygrove, pero, no parece uno de los tele comunicadores.

-Ehhhh… sí, estoy en una de las habitaciones del centro Pokémon con Shinji, el profesor Elm nos regaló un Pokégear a cada uno- Explico -Y ya anote el número de casa- Añadió rodando los ojos.  
  
-Oohh ¡Que amable de su parte! Realmente me parece bien, aunque deberías devolverle el favor de algún modo- Comentó –Aunque así será más fácil que estemos en contacto – Sonrió.

-No vas a andar llamando todo el tiempo ¿eh?- Dijo algo asustada.

-No relájate, solo cuando sea algo importante, pero tú si debes llamarme de tanto en tanto- Le dijo.

-¡Claro!- Exclamó -No tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Ahí es cuando más se preocupa- Dijo Shinji a burla, Ayako, quien lo había oído, rió.

-Entonces debería de llegarte el paquete mañana, espero que a tiempo…- Anuncio Ayako -Que sepas que estaré atenta, mucha suerte.  
  
-Gracias mamá- Y con eso acabo la comunicación -Entonces… ¿Qué decía?- Se giró a Shinji pensativa por un momento, aunque su cabeza sólo podía pensar en el concurso mañana – ¡Bah olvídalo! ¿Y eso que veías el mapa de Johto?

-Aún falta un poco para llegar a Violet, lo que es bueno ya que Luxio necesita más práctica.  
  
-Pero ha tenido dos batallas y ha ganado- Objetó Hikari, un poco confundida.

-Ambas fueron con ventaja de tipo- Señaló.

  
-Ya, ¿Y en Violet no tendrá ventaja?- Preguntó con un deje de sarcasmo, poniendo las manos en la cintura.  
  
-Sí pero… Hayato entrena muy bien sus Pokémon, su Pidgeot… es digno de ver- Respondió.  
  
-Así que mañana tú entrenas y yo gano en el concurso.  
  
-Vaya alguien está muy confiada- Replicó mirándola de reojo con una ligera sonrisa de autosuficiencia.  
  
-La verdad si… - Aceptó, aunque él notó que no sonaba arrogante, más bien desbordaba pura seguridad en sí misma -¿Y de ahí a dónde vamos?  
  
-Mmmm… a Catallia, ciudad de paso, llena de flores- Divagaba mientras revisaba una vez más el mapa, buscando información del lugar.  
  
-¡Qué lindo!  
  
-No pasaremos mucho allí eh.  
  
-Claro, claro, ciudad de paso- Dijo ella en tono de obviedad.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras un rato más de conversación Hikari y Shinji fueron a cenar y regresaron a la habitación, Hikari se recogió el pelo y entró al baño con sus cosas, tardó unos quince minutos dándose un refrescante baño de agua tibia, se puso su pijama, y salió del baño a peinarse para dormir.  
  
-Buenas noches Shinji- Dijo mientras se daba algunos toques finales en el pelo y él entraba al baño.  
  
-Igualmente- Respondió él. Hikari apagó la luz y se acostó bajo las suaves sabanas.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Hikari despertó y se estiró un poco bostezando, se giró para ver la cama de Shinji vacía y arreglada, suspiró, era obvio que ya se había ido. Su reloj marcaba las 8:40, el concurso sería a las 2:00, aun debía prepararse y buscar su vestido, que seguramente llegaría más tarde. Fue a desayunar a la cafetería del centro Pokémon y tampoco vio a Shinji.  
  
-Si- suspiró -Seguro que se despertó a las siete de la mañana y se ha ido a entrenar- Se dijo mientras le daba una mordida a su tostada -Sigue empeñado en que a Lux le falta entrenamiento.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari fue al campo de entrenamiento tras el centro Pokémon, esperando hallar a Shinji allí pero ni pista -¿Por qué nunca entrena en los campos de batalla?- Se preguntó por lo bajo un tanto frustrada, sacó sus Pokébolas -Chicos, ayúdenme a buscar a Shinji- les pidió, todos asintieron y se dirigieron a diferentes direcciones a excepción de Flora que se quedó con ella, Poffin regreso en unos instantes y respondió con negar la cabeza, Riri repitió el procedimientos tras unos minutos más, no fue sino Torrent quien regreso e indicó donde estaba Shinji. Se hallaba en un claro entrenando con Ro y Lux.  
  
-¡Torterra giga drenado!- Las ramas verdes atraparon a Lux antes de que esta pudiera escapar y comenzaron a quitarle energía, Lux trato de usar un impactrueno pero fue inútil, el pokémon continente terminó el ataque y la azotó contra el suelo, Lux comenzó a pararse lentamente -Que patético- Dijo Shinji como siempre -Si hubiera ordenado un terremoto, Torterra te habría derrotado en un instante- Lux se paró y se limitó a sacudirse, lucía ya cansada.

-¡Shinji!- Exclamo Hikari molesta, acercándose con las manos en la cintura y un inusual ceño fruncido -Lux está dando lo mejor, además yo creo que es muy buena y tiene suficiente experiencia.

-Por favor, no fue capaz de esquivar ese giga drenado, ¿Cómo esperas que le haga frente a un Pidgeot que puede alcanzar la velocidad mach 2?- Hikari no dijo nada -Además, sus impactrueno y bola sombra no tienen nada de puntería- Agrego lanzando una mirada de reproche a Lux.  
  
-¡Pues eso es!- Todos miraron a la coordinadora -Como tengo que ir al concurso, y en vista de que tu no iras te dejo a mis Pokémon, Amy cuidara el huevo, Poffin puede ayudar con los impactrueno, Torrent y Riri vienen conmigo y Flora necesita practicar puntería también- Dijo haciendo gesto a sus Pokémon mientras hablaba.  
  
Todos los pokémon, incluyendo a Ro y Lux parecieron estar de acuerdo, pero Shinji no parecía del todo convencido.  
  
-Tu Ambipom será niñera del huevo, cosa que la enfermera Joy y Chansey puede hacer muy bien- Amy frunció el ceño -Esa Chikorita solo hará más lento el entrenamiento ya que será un estorbo- Flora pareció dolida por el comentario -Y… ¿Qué control de electricidad puede tener ese Pachirisu?- Preguntó un tanto como burla, Poffin se molestó y comenzó a soltar chispas, pero Hikari se adelantó unos pasos, haciéndola detenerse.

-Pues veras- Dijo ella más seria -Amy puede cuidar el huevo y de tal manera quitarte un peso de encima a ti y seguramente la enfermera Joy tiene otras cosas que hacer, si practicas con Flora y Lux al mismo tiempo atrapas dos Starly de un tiro y no tendrás que aguantarme a mi practicando… y con respecto a lo último… Poffin enséñale- Le dijo bajando la mirada a la ardilla blanca y azul, la cual asintió.  
  
Poffin liberó de su cuerpo una descarga eléctrica de color azul que se dirigió derecho hacia Ro, pero cuando había recorrido unos cuantos metros la redirigió de tal manera que la energía subiera, quedando en dirección al cielo, por si fuera poco, luego volvió a cambiar de dirección, describiendo un espiral en el cielo hasta caer de un chispazo en el suelo a varios metros.  
  
-Un perfecto ejemplo de control de electricidad, gracias Poffin- Le agradeció de manera dulce, acariciando a la Pachirisu -¿Y bien?- Exigió una respuesta a Shinji, quien estaba impresionado, aunque no lo demostraba mucho.  
  
-Bien, pero solo será durante este concurso.  
  
-Veremos…- Respondió ella con una sonrisita.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Disculpe enfermera Joy… ¿Le ha llegado algún paquete para mí? Me llamo Hikari- Preguntó amablemente a la enfermera mientras veía a Shinji pasar directo hacia la habitación.  
  
-Oh sí llego uno hace un mucho, deee… ¿Ayako Berlitz?  
  
-¡Ese mismo!- Dijo animada y tomó el paquete -¡Muchas gracias!- ¡Bendito sea el envío exprés con teletransportación!

  
-De nada… y suerte otra vez.  
  
Hikari llevo consigo la caja a la habitación, al entrar vio a Flora, Poffin y Riri tratando de ver y tocar el huevo que Amy sostenía, mientras Shinji y Torrent negaban con la cabeza ante la acción de los pequeños Pokémon.  
  
-Eh chicos, ¡He traído el vestido!- Los pokémon se reunieron alrededor de ella, saltando entre sus piernas e impidiéndole caminar, ahora sí, Shinji y Torrent negaron con una gota de sudor -Calma, quítense por favor- Los pokémon vieron los problemas que comenzaban a causar y se hicieron a un lado, saltando a la cama donde Hikari deposito la caja, con todos aglomerados para ver.  
  
Cortó la cinta y abrió la caja, su expresión fue una de ligera confusión al ver el color de la tela –Hey, este no es mi vestido- Dijo mientras extendía una mano para tocar la tela, de inmediato vio una nota y la leyó para sí  
  
“Hikari.  
Espero que te guste el vestido nuevo que te compré, ya que estas en una región nueva, con un compañero nuevo y veo que comenzaste con nuevos Pokémon, también te haría bien un nuevo estilo, espero sea de tu agrado, te amo cariño y buena suerte, estaré viendo.  
Amor, Ayako  
PD: Glameow, Umbreon y tus pokémon te saludan”  
  
Hikari no pudo evitar reír ante lo último, imaginándose a todos los pokémon apoyándola. Se llevó al nota al pecho con la misma cálida sonrisa y sacó el vestido del paquete -¡Se ve hermoso!- Exclamó animada, lo tomó en brazos y se dirigió al baño, girándose para ver a sus Pokémon –Espérenme tantito, quiero saber sus opiniones- Dijo juguetona mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.  
  
Se lo colocó rápidamente, tenía los hombros al descubierto, la parte superior y las mangas, largas y acampanadas eran en tonalidades moradas oscuras, el resto del vestido era de un tono azul real con capas en morado también, en la espalda tenía unas tiras blancas entrelazadas que al final formaban un lazo. Unos botines morados y otro lazo blanco para su cabello completaban el look. Hikari se admiró a sí misma en el espejo, posando y dando vueltas -¡Se ve genial!- Dijo dando un saltito, salió del baño enseguida.  
  
-¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les parece?- Preguntó emocionada, una vez más, dando vueltas y poses, a todos los pokémon parecía haberles gustado ya que daban saltos, asentían y chillaban al mismo tiempo -¿Qué opinas tu Shinji?- Se giró al chico, expectante.  
   
-Mmmm… está bien, supongo- Dijo sin mucho interés.  
  
Ella infló las mejillas sintiéndose ignorada -¿Supones? ¡Si es nuevo y esta lindísimo!- Se quejó la peliazul.  
  
-Bueno, te queda muy bien, te ves hermosa, ¿Feliz?- Dijo impulsivamente.  
  
-Si- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.


	9. ¡Concurso Cherrygrove! ¿Primer listón?

**9- ¡Concurso Cherrygrove! ¿Primer listón?**

-Ya es la hora, estoy lista, tengo todo preparado, he dejado a mis Pokémon bajo el cuidado de Shinji… oigan, que raro sonó eso- Hikari rió para sí misma mientras hacía recuento mental. Estaba terminando de cepillar su cabello, en el camerino de coordinadores, el concurso había dado inicio y estaba lista para dar lo mejor de sí.

-Coordinadores, cinco minutos- Avisó un joven que había entrado al camerino con un portapaces en manos, avisando a todos que…

-…Ya es hora- Se repitió Hikari, haciendo un lazo en la cinta de su cabello.

\--------------------------------------------

En las afueras del centro Pokémon en el campo de batalla Shinji practicaba puntería con Lux y Flora, ambos estaban dando su máximo, emocionados por ver a Hikari en pantalla cuando saliera a escena por primera vez en Johto, Poffin ayudaba un poco a Lux dándole consejos de cómo controlar su energía eléctrica. Dusk, Hiela, Gliscor y Ro también entrenaban.

Adentro del centro pokemon, en la sala principal, Amy estaba situada en el sofá con el huevo al lado, protegiéndolo con una de sus las manos en sus colas y en la otra tenía el remoto de la pantalla (que Chansey amablemente le había dado) donde mantenía el canal que pasaba el concurso de Cherrygrove.

\----------------------------------------------

-¡Una multitud de fans se ha reunido el día de hoy y todos vinieron para ver el concurso de pueblo Cherrygrove y no necesito decir que estamos en esta hermosa ciudad en vivo y directo!- Exclamó con gran alegría Mimian, la presentadora, con su micrófono desde el centro del escenario -El ganador del concurso de hoy obtendrá esto- Dijo mostrando un objeto al público y las cámaras -¡El listón Cherrygrove!- Que consistía en una medalla circular con listones en rojo y rosado -Los coordinadores deben obtener un total de 5 listones para entrar al Grand festival- Explicó.

\--------------------------------------------------

Hikari vio el listón desde la pantalla -Ese listón será mío- Se dijo a sí misma *Chicos, espero que estén dando lo mejor y no se pierdan mi primera actuación, ¡Acabo de llegar pero ya es hora de brillar!* Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba.

\---------------------------------------------------

-¡Y ahora es hora de conocer a nuestros jueces!- Dijo Mimian haciendo gesto hacia los jueces -¡El señor Contesta!

-Gracias, me uno a ustedes para presenciar esta maravillosa competencia- Comentó con una ligera sonrisa.

-El dueño del club de fans Pokémon, ¡El señor Sukizo!

-Listo pala vel las batallas.

-Y nuestra querida enfermera Joy de pueblo Cherrygrove.

-Muero de ganas de ver a los maravillosos pokémon que hay aquí.

-Y sin más demoras es hora de ver nuestra primera ronda en el escenario Pokémon- Dijo Mimian haciéndose a un lado para dejar el campo libre.

\----------------------------------------------------------

-Aquí va Glameow, aunque estemos muy lejos, Hikari cuenta con nuestro apoyo- Dijo Ayako a su Pokémon estrella, el gato de color grisáceo tan extrovertido y carismático, mientras se sentaba al sofá con un vaso de jugo y unos bocadillos.

-¡Miah wa!- Glameow movió la cola de un lado a otro.

\---------------------------------------------------------

-Y aquí está la concursante número uno, ¡Inuko y su Houndoom!- Una chica castaño salió desde el túnel que daba al camerino y lanzó al aire una pokébola, de cual salió un montón de fuego y un Houndoom de aspecto amenazante.

-¡Ahora Houndoom, usa giro y giro fuego!- El Pokémon oscuro creó una lluvia de estrellas arriba de sí mismo por todo el campo y luego lanzó unos aros de fuego de su boca, atrapando las estrellas en ellos y creando un fino tornado de fuego hacia arriba. --¡Salta y termínalo con cola de acero!- El Houndoom saltó por entre las llamas y finalizo todo con una cola de acero, cortando entre el fuego y las estrellas, dejando brillo y ascuas por el campo.

-¡Que cola de acero! ¡Fue un golpe directo!- Exclamó Mimian.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Varios Pokémon comenzaron a hacer sus actuaciones, entre ellos un Dustox, un Rattata, un Dusclops, un Breelom… y Hikari se mantenía atenta a la espera de su turno hasta que finalmente llegó.

-Y ahora demos la bienvenida a Hikari, coordinadora de Sinnoh quien estará realizando su debut en Johto, ¡Un fuerte aplauso!

\----------------------------------------------------------

Amy soltó el control en lo que oyó el nombre de su entrenadora y salió corriendo al campo, pasando por las puertas automáticas.

-¡Embi, bipa bi bi ambipah!- Grito emocionada, apuntando al lobby del centro pokémon con la cola que no sostenía el huevo, todos los demás pokémon dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para prestare atención y los de Hikari salieron corriendo adentro. Shinji los siguió, sus pokémon se miraron entre sí y fueron a ver también, excepto Ro quien era muy grande pero aun así se asomó desde las puertas, todos para ver el debut.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Hikari entro al campo con su nuevo vestido -Riri, ¡A brillar!- Gritó al lanzar la pokébola, que al abrirse dejo salir un montón de confeti rosa y a la Buneary preparada – ¡Vamos, tu combinación de rayo hielo y golpe mareador!- Ordenó muy segura hacia el centro del campo del concurso.

Riri usó el rayo hielo creando una pista de hielo por todo el piso y luego, el pelaje de sus orejas brillo de varios colores mientras patinaba a lo largo del campo, usando sus patas y orejas, dando salto y vueltas y haciendo varios movimientos, como toda una profesional, realmente se notaba la experiencia en este asunto.

-¡Ahora utiliza bote!- Riri saltó de un fuerte impulso y al caer golpeó con sus orejas brillantes el piso, quebrando parte de la capa de hielo con un gran impacto y haciendo que trozos de hielo volaran por el campo y crearan brillo -¡Muy bien echo!- Riri cayó al centro del escenario e hizo una reverencia junto a Hikari.

-¡Que brillante! ¡Buneary sí que sabe usar colores y brillos!- Dijo Mimian animada en lo que el público aplaudía.

\---------------------------------------------------------

-¿Lo hizo muy bien no crees?- Le pregunto Ayako a Glameow.

-¡Miah!

-Aunque no es una presentación nueva tiene más experiencia, ha mejorado.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Todos los Pokémon parecían animados tras la presentación, Flora movía su hoja de un lado a otro, Amy saltaba en una pata, poffin también daba saltitos, Dusk soltó un graznido potente, Lux movía la cola de un lado a otro alegremente, Hiela alzó una de sus patas, haciendo un gesto de “pulgares arriba” y Gliscor simplemente observaba sin mucho interés. Shinji se mantenía pensativo mientras los Pokémon comentaban animadamente, en las afueras Ro asintió y volvió al campo, seguido por Gliscor.

-Le alió bastante bien- Murmuró el chico para sí mismo, recordando como Riri y Hikari habían estado practicando una pirueta cuádruple hasta que la coneja pudo clavarla bien.

\---------------------------------------------------------

-Y ese fue nuestro último concursante, ahora los puntajes de nuestros jueces dirán quiénes fueron los afortunados 8 en pasar a la siguiente ronda- Explicó Mimian, mientras la pantalla se preparaba y comenzaban a mezclarse unas tarjetas -¡Y ahí los tenemos!- Entre los que pasaron a la siguiente ronda pudieron admirarse en segundo lugar a Hikari y en tercer a Inuko, los demás eran desconocidos hasta el momento, inmediatamente se unieron las parejas y a Hikari el tocaba contra una chica de cabello negro y ojos azul celeste en la primera batalla.

\--------------------------------------------------------

-Me toco de primera- Se dijo Hikari entre nerviosa y emocionada -Seguro que así no estorbo mucho en el entrenamiento- Se paró de la banca, tomo su pokébola y se dirigió a la salida del camerino.

\----------------------------------------------------------

-Ahora tenemos la primera batalla de la segunda ronda, el reloj cuenta 5 minutos, el primero en caer, perder todos sus puntos, o tener menor puntuación al terminar el tiempo pierde… ¿listos coordinadores?- Mimian recitó las reglas mientras ambos participantes tomaban lugar su lugar en el campo-¡¡Comiencen!!

-¡Riri a escena!

-¡Sal ahora Murkrow!

-Será el Murkrow de Mikan contra Buneary por parte de Hikari

-¿Murkrow huh? Riri, ¡Rayo hielo rápido!- Ordenó Hikari apuntando al campo, la pokémon conejo lanzó un rayo helado de su boca.

-¡Murkrow finta!- El pokémon cuervo desapareció en un segundo y volvió a reaparecer detrás de Riri, golpeándola y empujándola hacia arriba con un ala, los puntos de Hikari bajaron un poco.

-¡Riri trata otro rayo hielo!- Riri se las arregló para lanzar otro rayo hielo mientras estaba en el aire.

-Usa combinación ¡Ala de acero y as aéreo!- Ordenó Mikan tranquila, Murkrow se dirigió directo al rayo hielo con sus alas de color plateado, el hielo se adhirió a estas y Murkrow hizo una mueca de dolor, sin embargo, siguió adelante con un as aéreo dando una pirueta en el aire golpeando a Riri con la combinación y quitándole muchos puntos a Hikari.

-Eso fue impresionante, las alas de acero, recubiertas de hielo y combinadas con un poderoso as aéreo le han debido de hacer mucho daño a Buneary- Exclamó Mimian.

-¡Riri no!- Dijo Hikari preocupada, miró a su oponente molesta y notó que las alas de Murkrow aun tenían algo de hielo, lo que lo estaba debilitando y haciéndolo más lento -Perfecto- murmuró -¡Riri usa golpe mareador ahora!- Riri salió corriendo contra el pequeño pájaro negro y de un salto estuvo sobre él golpeándolo con sus orejas brillantes, quitándole varios puntos a Mikan.

-No aceptes eso de un Buneary ¡Usa picotazo!- Dijo la pelinegra, sin embargo el Murkrow se encontraba chocando contra el suelo como mareado, sus ojos rojos emitían un leve brillo rosa.

-¡Genial, ahora si rayo hielo!- Esta vez el golpe fue directo, haciéndole mucho daño al Pokémon oscuro.

-Murkrow, trata de usar una bola sombra ¡Ya!- A este punto la entrenadora del Murkrow estaba comenzando a impacientarse y desesperarse un poco, sin embargo su aun confundido Pokémon simplemente lanzó una bola sombra al techo.

-¡Riri usa bote!- Riri se impulsó con sus esponjosas patas y salto lo más alto que pudo, para luego caer sobre el Murkrow con todo su peso, haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo y graznar de dolor. Para cuando la Buneary se quitó de encima, el pokémon oscuro estaba fuera de combate, en las butacas de los jueces se marcaron tres X, probándolo cierto.

-¡Uy! Esos ataques dejaron al pobre Murkrow sin posibilidades de continuar, ¡Hikari y Buneary pasan a la siguiente ronda!-

-¡Bien echo Riri!- Exclamó Hikari feliz abrazando la conejita que saltó a sus brazos.

Al otro lado del campo, Mikan regresaba a su Murkrow mientras murmuraba algo como ‘sabía que esa combinación me costaría la batalla’

\---------------------------------------------------------

En el centro Pokémon, una vez más, los Pokémon celebraban tras la victoria de Hikari. Shinji sin embargo negó al cabeza –Ese movimiento fue patético, era bastante obvio que no estaba preparado para soportar un rayo hielo aun con el ala de acero, fue un buen plan pero su ejecución… la faltaría más experiencia.

-¡Krow!- Honchkrow cerró los ojos y asintió acorde.

-Sigamos practicando- Todos volvieron a salir al patio y Honchkrow al verse solo, salió corriendo tras ellos mientras movía las alas.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Las siguientes batallas del concurso ocurrieron consecutivamente, Hikari logro pasar a las finales después de que Riri venciera a un Cacnea y un Panphy, sus pokemon sin embargo no vieron dichas batallas dada la insistencia de Shinji de -Si van a ir a ver cada batalla, perderemos toda la tarde en eso- y cosas así, de manera que la mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron practicando hasta que Amy los llamo a todos para las final…

\--------------------------------------------------------

-Y ahora llegamos al final de este magnífico concurso, solo dos coordinadores han llegado hasta aquí, y el que gane esta batalla, ¡Obtendrá el listón Cherrygrove!- Dijo volviendo a mostrar el listón rosa y rojo -¡Aquí tenemos a Inuko y su Houndoom contra Hikari y su Buneary! ¡Comiencen!

-¡Houndoom lanzallamas!

-¡Riri cancélalo con rayo hielo!- Ambos ataques hicieron colisión y se contra arrestaron creando una densa neblina en el campo.  

-¡Mordida!- Parecía que esto no molestaba a Inuko o su Houndoom. El Pokémon se lanzó al ataque con los colmillos listos.

Hikari rápidamente tomó una decisión -¡Usa bote para esquivarlo!- Riri saltó por encima del nivel de la neblina y logró tener una buena vista de la mancha oscura que era su oponente, cayendo sobre él con fuerza.

-¡Eso no, cola de acero!- La fina cola plateada parecía a una látigo y golpeó rápidamente a Riri, mandándola al otro lado del campo -¡Usa giro ya!- Houndoom de inmediato se giró y abrió la boca lanzando varias estrellas contra la Buneary.

Hikari vio que Riri no podía escapar de la barricada de estrellas así una idea se le vino a la mente -¡Riri, usa golpe mareador!

Sus esponjosas orejas comenzaron a brillar de variados colores y Riri avanzó con decisión hacia Houndoom, golpeando cualquier estrella que se acercara a ella y volviéndolas un polvo brillante que resaltaba a la conejita – ¡Bun, bun, bun!

-¡Miren que bello uso del golpe mareador, que le da un giro al ataque de Inuko!

Riri logró acercarse al Houndoom y comenzó a asestar algunos golpes, Hikari apretaba los puños esperando por más efectos de confusión.

-¡Houndoom lanzallamas ya!

-¡Riri ataque rápido!- El lanzallamas fue inmediato y al estar tan cerca dio en el blanco quemando a Riri de lleno – ¡No! ¡Usa rayo hielo, apunta los cuernos!- La conejita rechinó los dientes y lanzó otro rayo hielo, al no haber nada en su camino le dio al pokemon, en los cuernos, congelándolos un poco.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues vamos con un cabezazo!- Exclamó Inuko, el Houndoom bajó la cabeza y prácticamente salió al galope en dirección a Riri como un ariete, conectando otro golpe.

-¡Riri!- Llamó Hikari preocupada -¡No te rindas tú puedes!- Dijo Hikari preocupada, aunque aun tratando de apoyarla, Riri probablemente estaba cansada y algo herida, solo un poco más.

-B-Bun…- Riri se paró con algo de dificultad y corrió en dirección al pokemon oscuro, su pata derecha comenzó a brillar y asestó un golpe directo en el hocico del pokémon oponente.

-¡¿Q-que fue eso?!

-¡Increíble!- Dijo Mimian -Buneary parece que acaba de aprender…

\--------------------------------------------

-Buneary aprendió patada alta- Dijo Shinji de manera un tanto analítica -Eso hará mucho daño contra un pokémon oscuro como ese Houndoom- los pokémon de Hikari miraban impresionados la batalla sin despegar la vista, todos contentos, y a la vez a la expectativa.

\--------------------------------------------

-¡Sí! muy bien Riri, ¡Terminemos esto ya!- Dijo más decidida su entrenadora, extendiendo el puño hacia el frente.

-¡Bun!

-Houndoom, ¡No podemos dejar que ganen! ¡Ataca a distancia con lanzallamas!

-¡Rawr!- El Houndoom lanzó otra barricada de fuego contra Buneary.

-¡Gira y patada alta!- Buneary saltó al lado del giro fuego, esquivándolo, quitándole puntos a Inuko y luego golpeando al Houndoom con otro ataque de tipo luchador, el Pokémon oscuro cayó al suelo.

-Houndoom, ¿Puedes seguir?- Preguntó Inuko, preocupada de que fuera el fin.

-¡Tieeeempo!- Grito Mimian deteniendo al batalla. Ambas coordinadoras lanzaron la vista hacia la peli naranja e inmediatamente al marcador -Se acabó el tiempo querido público y participantes, dejando ganadora del concurso a… ¡¡Hikari de Twinleaf, Sinnoh!!- Todo el público comenzó a aplaudir y ovacionar a la peli azul, Riri corrió a su entrenadora una vez más y la abrazó.

-Muchas gracias Riri, ¡Bien echo!- Felicitó la chica.

Inuko también había entrado al campo de inmediato y estaba junto a su Houndoom, dándole palabras y gestos de aliento, agradeciendo también su arduo esfuerzo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Como era de esperarse, en el centro Pokémon de Cherrygrove los Pokémon de Hikari celebraban muy contentos y en Twinleaf, en casa de Hikari, Ayako sonreía mientras Glameow saltaba sobre el sofá contenta.

Tras unos minutos se realizó la entrega del listón de Cherrygrove, Hikari lo tomó con una sonrisa de la bandeja sostenida por el Sr. Contesta y lo mostró al público orgullosa mientras Buneary saltaba animada.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Una hora más tarde aproximadamente Hikari ya estaba de vuelta en su habitación del centro Pokémon tras haber sido felicitada por todos sus pokémon e incluso Shinji, y cansada, había decidido ir a recostarse, después de todo, a la mañana siguiente debían continuar viaje hacia ciudad Violet.

-¿Qué les parece? ¡Mi primer listón Johto!- Exclamo Hikari muy orgullosa, tomando el listón y sentándose en su cama, atrajo su mochila hasta ella y sacó dos estuches de listones, uno azul marino y uno rosado. Tomó un pañuelo y pulió un poco la medalla del listón hasta que estuvo brillante, abrió ambos estuches y la guardó en el azul marino, era el primero en ocupar un puesto allí. El rosado contenía otros 4 listones, los cuales comenzó a limpiar también.

-¿Y esos cuatro listones?” Pregunto Shinji alzando una ceja, también estaba recostado en su cama revisando algo en su Pokédex.

-Bueno, estos son mis listones especiales- Dijo ella mostrando el estuche rosa -Este es el primer listón que gano mi mamá, me lo entregó como un símbolo de apoyo y un inicio para mí- Dijo demostrando uno con listones naranja, se veía un poco malgastado en las cintas y la medalla estaba decolorada pero seguía luciéndose -Este fue el primero que yo gané- Muestra otro del mismo color -Este es de la copa Wallace, el Aqua listón, es un evento casi tan bueno como el gran festival, me atrevo a decir- Enseño el hermoso Aqua listón, en tonalidades blanco y azul celeste -Y este que gané hace unos días, listón de Veilstone, donde me volví a encontrar con Haruka, conocí a Shuu y antes de venir a Johto- Explico con el listón verde en la mano.

-¿Y los llevas contigo todo el tiempo?- Preguntó mostrando algo de curiosidad.

-Si así lo decidí- Sonrió con cierto deje de melancolía -Siento que me dan suerte y son muy importantes para mí, el de Veilstone incluso podría usarlo después, no importa cuánto tiempo tenga, con tal de que no haya sido usado nunca para registrarse en un gran festival, puede ser utilizado cuando sea… es decir, si regreso a Sinnoh el próximo año y… gano otros cuatro listones, puedo usar este como quinto- Dijo mientras guardaba ambos estuches.

-Igual que las medallas- Comentó él -No importa realmente cuánto tiempo tardes en conseguir las 8, solo puedes usarlas una vez, e incluso si un gimnasio cierra o algo como eso la medalla sigue siendo válida siempre y cuando haya sido expedida por un gimnasio oficial.

-¿Y si se rompen o se pierden?- Preguntó ella, algo curiosa y divertida entre las similitudes, no tenía idea.

-¿Cómo mi mineral? Eso queda registrado en el historial de entrenador y puede ser reemplazada.

-Ooohh Igual a un listón.

-En fin- Dijo poniéndose de pié y estirándose un poco tras echar un vistazo al Pokénav –Ya viene siendo hora de cenar, deberíamos ir a la cafetería.

-De acuerdo- La chica guardo los preciados estuches y salió detrás de Shinji.


	10. Valle Donphan, algo de Ambarita y al fin en Catallia

**10- Valle Donphan, algo de Ambarita y al fin en Catallia**

Hikari y Shinji habían pasado una noche más en el centro Pokémon de pueblo Cherrygrove y ahora seguían su camino hacia ciudad Violet, teniendo que pasar primero por Catallia, un pequeño pueblo de paso. Sin embargo, incluso antes de llegar a Catallia, según el mapa de sus Pokégear, debían atravesar un gran valle. Hikari se adelantó un poco al ver una montaña a lo lejos, corrió y se asomó ante la empinada bajada del camino.

-¡Wow! ¡Que bella vista!- Exclamó sorprendida mientras veía a lo lejos las montañas, el bosque verde a ambas lados del camino que se perdía en el horizonte -Debe de haber muchos Pokémon por aquí ¿No crees?- Pregunto a su compañero, quien se acercaba a paso normal –Sería interesante ver alguno que otro.

-Sí, y también hay un largo camino que recorrer así que mejor sigamos y no te distraigas- Le dijo de lo más tranquilo sin detenerse, pasando de largo a la chica quien le saco la lengua molesta y luego lo alcanzó con un trotecito para seguir caminando a su lado.

Sorpresivamente, el valle estaba bastante silencioso mientras los dos entrenadores recorrían el sendero, la brisa era escasa y apenas movía las hojas de los árboles y no se divisaba ni siquiera un Pokémon volando o algo parecido.

Sin embargo luego de poco más de una hora de avanzar oyeron algunos ruidos no muy lejos, como si dos pokémon estuviesen luchando. Shinji tomó una Pokébola y se acercó al lugar de donde provenía la conmoción mientras que Hikari lo siguió  con algo de cautela. Al asomarse, enseguida vieron un pokémon gris blindado con una larga trompa y robustas patas siendo atacado por otro de la misma especie, sin embargo, el otro tenía unos colmillos mayores y parecía ser más fuerte.

Hikari tomó el Pokégear para obtener información “ _Donphan, el Pokémon elefante blindado y la forma evolucionada de Phanpy. Este Pokémon robusto y fuerte suele rondar en montañas y praderas, no suele ser muy amistoso y no dudará en atacar si se encuentra en peligro o se molesta, usa su enorme trompa para causar derrumbes y destruir rocas, sin embargo, su ataque estrella es enrollarse y embestir al enemigo_ ”

Shinji también había averiguado otra información del Pokémon con ayuda de su siempre presente pokédex -Es de tipo tierra, inmune al tipo eléctrico y tiene ataques tipo roca, bastante bueno contra un volador. Creo que atraparé uno- Liberó un Pokémon, para sorpresa de Hikari, a Lux.

-Pero Shinji… ¡Acabas de decir que es inmune al tipo eléctrico!

-Luxio tiene otros ataques…- Respondió con naturalidad -Ahora ¡Usa mordida contra el de los colmillos grandes!

La Luxio de diferente coloración se abalanzó sobre el Pokémon de mayores colmillos con los dientes a la muestra, mordiendo su oreja y haciéndole chillar y pararse en sus patas traseras molesto, el otro Donphan, que tenía colmillos más pequeños dio un sobresalto ante la interrupción de la pelea por este otro pokémon extraño.

-¡Bola sombra!

Lux arrojó otro ataque, una esfera morada y negra que fue en dirección al Donphan, pero los grandes colmillos de este comenzaron a brillar intensamente de blanco, embistiendo y reflejando la bola sombra a otro lado para luego golpear a la Luxio con ellos, derribándola.

-No aceptes eso de un Donphan, ¡Ponte de pié!- Ordenó el chico de cabello morado, Hikari frunció el ceño. Lux se paró y gruñó molesta al oponente -Ahora usa otra bola sombra.

Lux lanzó otra esfera de su boca, pero el Donphan la esquivo y se enrolló como un neumático, embistiéndola una vez más.

-Shinji esto no está funcionando, ¡Regresa a Lux ella no podrá!

Shinji quería ignorar a la joven pero vio la situación y por más que lo detestara, la chica tenía razón -Luxio regresa- Sin decir otra palabra sacó otra pokébola, de ella salió Hiela, agitando las garras lista -¡Weavile rayo hielo!- La pokémon negra y roja liberó de su boca un rayo congelante color cian directamente hacia el Donphan, quien al ser de tierra recibió bastante daño, pero aun así se sacudió, bramó molesto parándose en sus patas traseras y pisó con fuerza el suelo causando un pequeño terremoto.

Shinji que había visto venir el ataque había ordenado primero -salta y garra sombra- Hiela saltó esquivando el ataque mientras su garra blanca se envolvía de un aura oscura, del mismo color que una bola sombra, finalmente cayendo sobre el Donphan y dando un zarpazo en su frente, dejándolo tendido en el suelo -¡A la Pokébola, ahora!-  
La Pokébola arrojada (una super ball) tocó al pokémon levemente y se abrió, dejándolo dentro. Tras unos cuantos movimientos se quedó tranquila y Shinji tomo la Pokébola azul del suelo.

-¡Genial! ¡Lo has atrapado!- Exclamo Hikari dando un saltito, Shinji sin embargo, no dijo nada y solo lo escaneó con su pokédex para ponerlo a prueba, tenía buena defensa y ataque, además sabia terremoto, desenrollar, tumba rocas, roca sigilosa y ataque cuerno.

-Seguro me servirá de algo- Murmuró guardando la Pokébola.

Hikari estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando volteó al ver que el otro Donphan se acercaba y los miraba con atención -¿Huh? ¿Y que hay con este?

Antes de que Shinji pudiera decir algo, se oyó una voz femenina gritando -¡Donphan! ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!- Ambos voltearon para ver una chica de cabello verde oscuro atado con una cinta naranja y un vestido del mismo color con varios pequeños detalles que se aproximaba, el Donphan bramó y corrió hacia ella, quien se agachó y lo acarició -¡Muchas gracias a ambos por ayudar a mi Donphan!- Sonrió.

-¿Es tuyo?- Pregunto Hikari.

 -Si… aún es muy joven y se alejó mucho en un descuido, por lo que vi desde la cima de aquel descanso- Menciono mientras apuntaba arriba de ellos, donde en uno de los lados escarpados de la montaña se divisaba un camino –Comenzó a pelear contra un Donphan salvaje más fuerte que él, corrí para ayudarle, pero cuando llegue aquí, vi que atraparon al salvaje y ayudaron a mi Donphan- Explicó aun en tono agradecido.

-Ya veo, lo cierto es que mi intención no era esa en lo más mínimo, solo pretendía atrapar al salvaje- Menciono Shinji parpadeando un tanto confundido, tras haber regresado a hiela a su Pokébola.

-Pero igual, se los agradezco, ¿Qué tal si vienen a mi casa?, queda aquí cerca, es una pequeña cabaña, pero es muy acogedora, casi es hora del almuerzo y deben de tener hambre en su viaje- Mencionó ella, su Donphan alzo la trompa en señal amistosa.

-La verdad yo si tengo un poco de hambre jeje- Dijo Hikari agradecida, una comida casera sonaba mucho mejor que algo empacado…

-No tenemos tiempo para detenernos… debemos llegar a pueblo Catallia lo más pronto posible, además, como puede ser que ya tengas ham- En medio de los reproches de Shinji, su propio estomago hizo un ruidito, que lo hizo sonrojar levemente y ensanchar los ojos, avergonzado.

-¿Decías?- Comentó Hikari con una sonrisita, solo para molestarlo un poco.

-Bien, pero eso es, comemos y continuamos- Dijo el cerrando los ojos, manteniendo compostura.

-¡Sí!- Hikari saltó, le había ganado a Shinji en cuanto a descansar, otra vez.

-Con gusto, ahora síganme es por aquí- Dijo al chica dándose media vuelta y mirándolos por encima del hombro, su Donphan comenzó camino.

-Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado- Dijo la chica de cabello azul.

-¡Oh!- Se llevó una mano a la boca y luego rió por lo bajo -Que despistada, mi nombre es Sayuri.

-Yo soy Hikari y él es mi compañero Shinji.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que amable de tu parte el habernos invitado… y la comida estuvo muy rica- Agradeció Hikari humildemente, tras haber comido.

-Gracias Hikari, ahora debo alimentar a mis Pokémon- Mencionó Sayuri mientras terminaba de colocar los platos en el fregadero y se dirigía a hacia la puerta del patio trasero, al abrirla, pudieron ver a 4 Donphan, un Noctowl y curiosamente, un Piplup. -¡Chicos a comer!- Llamó la atención de todos, colocando platos con comida Pokémon en el suelo.

-Vaya tienes muchos Donphan- Dijo Hikari -¡Y hey! ¡Un Noctowl y un Piplup!- Exclamó sorprendida.

-Sí, mi Piplup fue mi primer Pokémon, soy originaria de Sinnoh, de pueblo Solaceon- Explicó.

-Wow, yo soy de Twinleaf, y mi primer Pokémon también fue un Piplup- Dijo la chica de cabellos azules, contenta de hallar, en otra región y tan lejos, alguien con quien podía identificarse de esa forma.

-Mi piplup me ayuda a mantener a los Donphan salvajes alejados, dado que sus ataques de agua les hacen mucho daño y mi Noctowl los encuentra cuando se pierden y ataca a los numerosos Pokémon insecto de este bosque, pero la verdad es que soy una entrenadora Donphan… verán, me mude a esta área de Johto, porque aquí es donde se encuentra una de las mayores concentraciones de ambarita y eso es lo que hago yo, las encuentro con mis Donphan y las vendo al pueblo Catallia donde son bastante famosas.

-¡¿Ambarita?!- Dijo la chica impresionada, Shinji también la miro tras esto.

 -He oído que esa es una roca semi-preciosa valiosa, debido a sus colores tan variados, incluso se dice que da suerte, ¿No es cierto?- Preguntó el chico.

-Así es- Respondió Sayuri asintiendo -Solo los Donphan pueden encontrarla, eso, si están bien entrenados- Aclaró –Muchos entrenadores Donphan viven en estas montañas por esa misma razón y hay que admitir que a veces hay algún que otro desacuerdo por territorio y competencias de precios- Dijo con un suspiro.

-¿En este momento tienes alguna ambarita?- Preguntó interesada la ojiazul.

-Claro- Sayuri sonrió -Si quieren pueden verlas- Entró de nuevo a su hogar y luego a otra habitación, Hikari y Shinji esperaron afuera. Sayuri regreso con una caja de madera en manos, tenía un intrincado diseño tallado, muy bonita, pero al abrirla, su contenido era mucho más hermoso, unas piedras brillantes de diferentes tamaños y colores, todas con un hermoso diseño que parecía casi acuarela.

-¡Wow! ¡Están bellísimas! Y han de ser muy caras- Dijo la chica de cabello azul observando una de color verde agua y musgo, los colores eran tan vivos.

-Si quieren pueden tomar una, tómenlo como un regalo- Dijo Sayuri de manera confiable.

-¡¿E-es enserio?! Pero… ¿No tienes que venderlas?

-No importa tengo unas cuantas, además, mis Donphan pueden encontrar varias más- Aseguró.

-P-pero… no puedo aceptarlas, enserio- Dijo Hikari, era un gran regalo, tomando en cuenta el precio, la belleza y la popularidad de una ambarita. Su madre tenía un collar de unas cuentas en tonos amarillo y marrón, por eso estaba al tanto de lo especiales que podían llegar a ser.

-Pues mal por ti, yo si tomaré una, gracias- Dijo Shinji de lo más tranquilo tomando un colgante con un dije de ambarita morada y azul y viéndolo.

-¡¡Shinji!!- Regañó la chica de cabello azul algo avergonzada.

Sayuri rió -Enserio Hikari, no te preocupes, acéptalo como un regalo, después de todo, si mi Donphan estuviese herido ahora, estaría muy preocupada y no conseguiría más ambaritas- Razonó la chica de cabello verde.

-B-bueno… entonces, supongo que está bien- Dijo ella mientras veía todas las joyas, había una gran variedad -Mmmm, ¿Cuál elegir?, son todas tan bellas- Se dijo a sí misma, además que no quería tomar alguna que fuese muy grande o algo, seguía siendo humilde.

-Mencionaste que eras coordinadora ¿No? Toma alguna que tenga los colores de tu atuendo.

-Oye, ¡Es cierto!- Las miró a todas y acabó tomando un par de pendientes de ambarita morada con azul -Estos estarán perfectos, gracias.

-Bien, no hay de que- Sayuri sonrió y volvió a su habitación, Hikari guardo los pendientes mientras que Shinji se había colocado el colgante.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado otro rato y habían continuado viaje, ya llevaban largo rato, pero según Sayuri y sus indicaciones, el camino era corto y llegarían en unas tres horas. Sin embargo Hikari, ya aburrida del silencio, había decidido llamar a Haruka.

-Eh Haruka, ¿A que no adivinas? He participado en mi primer concurso en Johto y ¡Mira!- Hikari emocionada le mostró el listón rosa y rojo.

-¡Wow! Que buena noticia, se nota que así llegaras lejos- Felicitó la castaña -Oye, ¿Recuerdas el concurso en el lago Valor?

-Mjm.

-¡Pues mira!- Era turno de Haruka de demostrar un listón verde agua con blanco -¡He ganado!

-¡Qué bien, felicidades! ¿Y qué hay de Shuu?

-Pues está algo molesto, creía que ya se sabía mi estrategia ¡Pero lo sorprendí!

-Por cierto Haruka, ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de ‘ambaritas’?- Pregunto al chica de cabello azul.

-¡Sí! Cuando estuve en Johto, por allá son muy populares pero son algo costosas- Se quejó –No sabes lo cerca que estuve de comprarme alguna pero decidí ahorrar para otras cosas.

-¡Pues imagínate que me han regalado unos pendientes de ambarita!

-¡No te creo! Oh. Por. ¡Arceus!- Exclamó la castaña poniendo cara de súper-sorprendida, por otro lado, Shinji rodó los ojos, la chica había gritado tan fuerte que se había oído hasta su distancia, además de su tono chillón…

-¡Haruka, no grites! Y menos con ese tono, me vas a dejar sordo- Se escuchó la voz de Shuu…. He ahí el punto.

-Sí, me regalaron unos que combinan con mi vestido de concursos.

-Espera… ¿Que en Johto no se usaba eso?

-¡Ahora sí! Esta recién implementando este método- Explicó -Tuve que llamar a mi madre para que me enviara un vestido y me envió uno nuevo.

-Claro… después de todo, región nueva, viaje nuevo, compañero nuevo, Chikorita nueva- Haruka rió.

-Se llama Flora.

-Oohh, ¿Le pusiste nombre?

-A todos mis Pokémon- Rió por lo bajo -Y a los de Shinji- Admitió.

Haruka también se rió divertida, imaginándose la situación -Supongo que él no ha de estar muy contento con la idea.

-Nah… solo yo los llamo así, a propósito, ¡Hey Shin!… ¿Donphan es hembra o macho?

-…Hembra

-Mmmm… Pueeees… ¡La llamare Ambar!

-¿Por ambarita?- Pregunto Haruka –No es tan original- Dijo para fastidiarla un poco.

-¡Ni te imaginas!-  Replicó Shinji en voz alta, como para que Haruka lo oyera. Hikari solo infló las mejillas molesta.

 -Hikari… ¿Dónde están ahora?, ¿Salen de Cherrygrove?

-Bueno… si, pero ya deberíamos de ir llegando a Catallia.

-¡Catallia es un pueblo hermoso!, bueno, ¡Al menos en la primavera! No sé ahora, pero a pesar de ser pequeño, es muy lindo en verdad.

-¿Ense- Se dio cuenta de que Shinji se detuvo y alzó la vista, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro -Haruka… ya veo lo hermoso que es.

-Bueno, te dejo, sabes que siempre puedes llamarme cuando estés aburrida- Dijo Haruka divertida, haciendo gesto de aprobación con una mano.

 -¡Claro! Adiós- La chica de cabello azul terminó la llamada y miro al pequeño pueblo delante de ella, no había edificios altos, solo casas y establecimientos pequeños, estaba adornada de flores y detalles casi completamente, sin pensarlo, apresuró el paso, Shinji dio un respingo cuando la vio pasar a su lado y seguir directo.

-¡Kari espera! Esta niña- Murmuró al ver que la joven no le hacía caso.

Hikari corrió a la plaza, viendo las flores, la fuente, lo curioso era que todo estaba adornado, mientras caminaba, noto una gran cantidad de gente dispuesta alrededor de algo, abriéndose paso como pudo, logro ver que una chica realizaba una presentación de baile con un pequeño Pokémon verde, saco su Pokégear para informarse.

_“Bellossom, el Pokémon Flor y forma evolucionada de Gloom, se dice que las flores que adornan su cabeza son más bellas cuanto más hedor desprendiera el Gloom a partir del cual evolucionó, cuando cae la noche, cierra los pétalos de estas y se echa a dormir. Cuando finaliza la estación de lluvias estos Pokémon se reúnen para realizar una peculiar danza para invocar al sol”_

La coordinadora de Sinnoh quedo impactada con respecto a cómo se movían en total sincronía, dando vueltas y pequeños saltos, entrenadora y Pokémon al mismo tiempo, al terminar hicieron una pequeña reverencia y todos comenzaron a aplaudir e incluso lanzar flores.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, espero verlos apoyándome en el concurso de mañana- Dijo la chica, tenía ojos verdes y el cabello de un castaño oscuro, colocado en una coleta de lado con una flor roja como su Pokémon.

-Vaya, eres muy buena y eso fue fantástico- Felicito Hikari.

-Naturalmente- Respondió ella con seguridad.

-Pero… ¿A que te refieres con concurso mañana?

-Sí, mañana se realizará un concurso Pokémon aquí en Catallia, por eso está todo tan floreado y lindo, estamos en otoño, ¿Que creías?- Dijo esto último con tono de obviedad.

-Ah… bueno, tienes razón, ¿Y aún están abiertas las inscripciones?

-No creo, ya pasan de las seis, pero ve a ver si tienes suerte, creo que eran hasta mañana en la mañana, pero ah… sólo una cosa… si logras entrar, usa un Pokémon de hoja para, ya sabes, por las flores- Termino de decir, yéndose, su Bellossom tras ella, Hikari frunció el ceño, quiera participar y demostrarle a esa chica de que era capaz, pero seguiría su consejo usaría a Flora, después de todo, había entrenado con…

-¡…Shinji!- Recordó de golpe, comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta que oyó un sonido familiar.

-¡Kraw!- Arriba de ella, Dusk se aproximaba.

-¡Dusk! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Shinji te envió por mí?- Preguntó, el cuervo asintió -Pues guíame- Dusk revoloteo guiando el camino de Hikari hasta que llegaron al centro Pokémon, donde Shinji estaba recostado de la pared exterior, esperando.

-¿Dónde te habías metido despistada?- Preguntó y regresó a Dusk -Ya conseguí una habitación- Agregó mientras entraba y Hikari le seguía, primero fueron a comer algo, después de todo no había prisa por la habitación.

Al entrar en la habitación lo primero que Hikari notó fue que había una litera -¡Me pido la cama de arriba!- Exclamo de lo más animada.

Su compañero la detuvo -No lo creo, la cama de arriba ya la elegí yo- Dijo con un tono victorioso, señalando su mochila en la litera superior.

-Bien, tú ganas, ¡Pero entonces yo uso el baño primero!- Hikari le sacó la lengua divertida (ante lo cual el rodó los ojos) y se apresuró al baño, trabó la puerta  y se dispuso a ducharse, el agua se sentía tibia y fresca tras haber pasado todo el día caminando.

-Shinji, todo tuyo~- Dijo de manera divertida, saliendo del baño. Shinji estaba mirando por la ventana el anochecer, asintió y pasó a su lado, ella se sentó en la litera de abajo, saco su peine y se desenredó el cabello en unos minutos. Pensaba en el concurso, posiblemente ya era muy tarde como para inscribirse, y deberían seguir a Violet pero bueno, ya habría otras oportunidades.

 

 


	11. ¡Segundo concurso! ¿Con los nervios a Flor de piel?

**11- ¡Segundo concurso! ¿Con los nervios a Flor de piel?**

  
Hikari despertó a la mañana siguiente, tenía flojera y no quería pararse, así que se quedó dando unas cuantas vueltas más en la cama tratando de volver a dormir, pero aún le daba curiosidad lo del concurso…

Parpadeó un poco al abrir los ojos, para que estos se acostumbraran a… *¿La luz de la ventana? ¿Pero qué hace la ventana abierta?* Abrió los ojos completamente y bostezó, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama -...Buenos días- murmuró parándose y estirándose un poco. Shinji estaba al lado de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, una toalla en su pelo mojado y su camisa morada oscura al hombro. No le respondió pero a Hikari realmente le importo muy poco –Emmmm, Shinji, quería decirte… me enteré de que hoy se realizará un concurso aquí en Catallia y quería saber…- Comenzó la chica -¿Podemos quedarnos?

El chico suspiro -Bueno, en vista de que Violet queda cerca… y no he entrenado con esa Donphan… supongo que sí- Se dijo más a sí que a la chica, quitándose la toalla del pelo y vistiendo su camisa morada oscura, Hikari se paró emocionada.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo con ojitos brillantes, ¡Creía que iba a tener que convencerlo y todo!

-Sí, está bien.

-¡Genial! ¡Flora y yo tenemos que empezar a practicar para el concurso ya mismo!- Dijo emocionada.

-¿No se supone que primero debes inscribirte?- Preguntó el chico de cabello morado mientras se colocaba su chaqueta y tomaba sus pokébolas.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Es cierto! ¡Espero que aun haya oportunidaaaaad!- Exclamó y entró corriendo al baño, menos de 5 minutos bastaron para que volviese a salir, tomase sus pokébolas y saliera corriendo al lobby del centro pokémon, Shinji negó con la cabeza y salió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Enfermera Joy, ayer me entere que habrá un concurso aquí en Catallia y quería saber… ¿Aún hay cupo?- Preguntó, rogando a Arceus y al cielo que todavía pudiera inscribirse.

-Estas de suerte- le dijo la enfermera, lo que hizo que sus ojos brillaran de alegría -Las inscripciones cierran hoy mismo a las 12 en punto, apenas son las 7:15

-¡¿7:15?!- La chica miró exaltada su pokéreloj -Rayos, ¿Por qué me he despertado tan temprano?

La enfermera la miro con una risita -Bueno… permíteme tu pase de concursos- La chica se lo entregó y ella comenzó a escribir en la computadora de al lado -Sera mejor que vayas a desayunar y luego puedes practicar un poco- Le aconsejó mientras procesaba la información -Ya está, toma- le devolvió su tarjeta.

-Muchas gracias enfermera Joy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras desayunar (sola, porque de Shinji ni rastro) e ir a buscar el huevo para que no quedara “solito” en la habitación, Hikari fue el campo de entrenamiento. Eran las 9 de la mañana y el concurso comenzaba a las 2 o 3 de la tarde así que aún le quedaba tiempo. Como ya era costumbre, Amy cuidaba el huevo, con Riri al lado, quien parecía haberle tomado interés. Los demás pokémon estaban viendo desde las bancas mientras Flora estaba en medio del campo.

-Bien Flora, este será tu primer concurso- Dijo Hikari, agachada frente a la pokémon hoja, la cual la miraba muy atentamente -Estoy segura de que puedes lucirte al máximo, pero recuerda, ganar no es solo lo que importa, sino divertirte y disfrutar el lucirte- Explicó -Así que… ¿Lista?- Preguntó parándose.

-¡Chiko!

-Pues comencemos la práctica, primero, ¡Usa tus hojas navaja y dispárales con tu bala semilla!- Ordenó apuntando al campo.

-¡Chiiiiko!- Flora giró la hoja de su cabeza, lanzando varias hacia el aire -¡Chikooo!- De inmediato lanzó pequeños proyectiles amarillos con forma de semilla de su boca, dándole a todas las hojas y creando una lluvia de brillos.

-Wow Flora, ¡Muy bien echo!- Exclamó la coordinadora impresionada y orgullosa -Enserio que practicaste con Shinji, debo de darle las gracias cuando lo vea- Sonrió, Flora hizo lo mismo, feliz de demostrar su nuevas habilidades -Qué tal si ahora probamos con…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras regresar al centro pokémon, Hikari llamó a su madre, para avisarle de su segundo concurso, se encontró con Shinji a la hora de almorzar y, otra vez, lo “encargó” de los Pokémon y del huevo amarillo. Tras una buena comida, se fue a bañar y secarse el pelo para preparase con su vestido y sus nuevos pendientes de ambarita. Justamente unos minutos antes la había llamado Haruka, por lo que también le avisó del concurso. Hikari y sus pokémon no dejaban de darle ánimos a Flora, la cual estaba muy entusiasmada por su debut y ya sólo faltaban 15 minutos para que diera inicio el concurso.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Bienvenidos todos es hora del show!- Exclamó Mimian en medio del escenario de concursos -Estamos reunidos para ver un magnífico despliegue de coordinadores y pokémon que seguro darán un espectáculo, y ¡¿Qué mejor lugar que el hermoso y floreado pueblo Catallia?!- Todo el público comenzó a ovacionar en el pequeño estadio, que además era a techo abierto.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y aquí vamos Glameow, Umbreon, el segundo concurso de Hikari en Johto, me dijo que usaría a su Chikorita nueva- Dijo Ayako sentada en el cómodo sofá de la sala, su fiel Pokémon gato recostado a su lado y su compañera Umbreon sentada atenta en el suelo.

-¡Miawa!

-¡Ombi!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

-Jaja, Mimian como siempre animando mucho las cosas, espero que a Hikari le vaya bien- Dijo Haruka emocionada Pokémon mientras veía la pantalla de televisión desde el lobby de un centro con su Glaceon en su regazo, Shuu estaba a su lado tomándose una limonada.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

-Claro que nada se podría comenzar sin la presentación de nuestros jueces- Dijo Mimian haciendo gesto hacia los jueces -¡Primero tenemos al siempre presente señor Contesta!-

-Como siempre, dispuesto a ver a los hermosos Pokémon.

-El dueño del club de fans pokémon, ¡El querido señor Sukizo!

-Clalo está, también queremos ver las malavillosas combinaciones.

-Y desde luego, la amable enfermera Joy de pueblo Catallia.

-Estoy segura de que este concurso estará repleto de grandes talentos.

-Ahora, quédense todos en sus lugares porque vamos a comenzar con la primera ronda en el escenario Pokémon- Dijo apartándose hasta estar al lado de los jueces.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya empieza, espero estés lista Flora- Murmuró Hikari a la Pokébola con confianza.

-Vaya, si eres la chica de ayer, que milagro que hayas entrado al concurso- Dijo acercándose la chica de cabello castaño del día anterior, que le había informado del concurso. Tenía un vestido estilo veraniego por arriba de las rodillas en colores verde y amarillo, y el cabello igual al día anterior, en una coleta de lado, con una flor roja de adorno.

-Pues… si, las inscripciones eran hasta las 12 del medio día- Respondió Hikari, tratando de ignorar la rudeza del comentario.

-Lástima que tu suerte se haya acabado, ese listón será mío- Dijo autosuficiente.

Hikari tomó aire y suspiró tratando de no frustrarse –Eso lo veremos en el campo de batalla- Dijo con el mismo tono -Y mi nombre es Hikari, odio que lo olviden así que grábatelo.

-Bueno Hikari, mi nombre es Akemi y espero que estés lista para un verdadero reto.

-No te preocupes, te veré en la segunda ronda, para vencerte.

-Akemi, ¡Eres la siguiente!- Dijo un joven entrando al área, desde el pasillo de salida, avisándole a la chica que era su turno.

-Hasta luego, espero que estés viendo- Se despidió un gesto de la mano un tanto pretencioso, Hikari bufó por lo bajo.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

-Sal ahora mi hermoso Bellossom- El Pokémon flor salió de la pokébola, rodeado de pétalos rosas -¡Usa tu combinación de hojas mágicas y día soleado!- Ordenó rápidamente apuntando hacia el cielo, el Bellossom alzó sus manos y lanzó un par de hojas de brillantes colores hacia el cielo y luego un día soleado, el resultado fue una onda de chispas de varios colores, cayendo como lluvia ¡Ahora, comencemos con nuestra doble presentación!- Exclamo Akemi con una sonrisa, su Bellossom y ella comenzaron a bailar juntos, al igual que Hikari había visto al día anterior, realizando los mismos movimientos al mismo tiempo, además, de que con su vestimenta, Akemi parecía una verdadera Bellossom. Tras unos momentos de vueltas y pequeños saltos, ambas, entrenadora y pokémon terminaron su presentación e hicieron una reverencia.

-¡Ese fue un sincronizado baile floral!- Exclamo Mimian en lo que el público aplaudía.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Admito que eso fue muy bueno, pero les demostraremos que lo podemos hacer mejor- Se dijo Hikari.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

-Y aquí vamos con nuestra última coordinadora, ¡Hikari!- La chica de cabellos azules entro el escenario corriendo y lanzó la Pokébola al centro del mismo.

-¡Sal a escena Flora!- tras un destello de luz, esta reveló un montón de pétalos rosas y a Flora en el centro. La Chikorita estaba tapada con su hoja la cual alzó de un golpe con mucho estilo, sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos todo el público comenzó a aplaudir y emocionarse ante la linda pokémon, pero Flora, al ver tanta gente frente a ella, se petrificó, su sonrisa se borró de golpe y sus ojos se ensancharon.

-¿C-chi…?

-Ahora comencemos demostrando tu nueva puntería, ¡Hojas navaja y bala semilla!- Dijo Hikari sonriente.

Flora simplemente se quedó ahí petrifica, mirando a todo el público, de pronto comenzó a moverse, a girar a todos lados, vio a Mimian y a los jueces a otro lado, viéndola de manera confundida dado el hecho de que no ejecutaba ningún movimiento. Finalmente salió corriendo hacia Hikari -¡Chikoooooo!- Se escondió detrás de sus piernas, se tapó con su hoja y comenzó a llorar, Hikari la miró con una mezcla de impresión y preocupación y de inmediato sintió un golpe de culpa…

Hikari se agachó y tomo a Chikorita en brazos -Flora… ¿Estas bien?

-¡Koriiii!- Escondió la cara y continuó lloriqueando.

-¿E-está todo bien?- Preguntó Mimian acercándose, el público era un murmullo generalizado.

-S-si- Respondió Hikari insegura, bajando al mirada -Flora… es muy tímida y le tiene miedo a la gente y los pokémon extraños, debí saber que algo como esto pasaría… no estábamos listas, es mi culpa- Explicó mientras calmaba a la Chikorita con caricias. Ciertamente no la había preparado para esto, ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto la comodidad de su Pokémon? -Lo siento pero me retiro del concurso- Declaró y tras eso salió corriendo de vuelta a los camerinos con Flora aun en brazos. Mimian solo la miro marcharse, un poco sorprendida y algo triste, todo el público cayó en silencio.

-Fue bastante dura consigo misma, son cosas que pueden ocurrir, debemos recordar que cada pokémon es diferente y el miedo escénico es algo que todos podemos tener- Dijo el señor Contesta con seriedad.

-Poblecita Chikolita- Dijo el señor Sukizo.

-Los Chikorita son normalmente pokémon muy tímidos, esto es natural, pero con un algo más de entrenamiento y confianza, puede superarlo- Mencionó la enfermera Joy.

-Bien… por favor ¡Continuemos con el concurso!- Dijo Mimian tratando de devolver al emoción un poco.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pobre Chikorita… Hikari debió de haber entrenado en ese punto, si sabía que era tan tímida, un Pokémon con miedo escénico nunca podrá hacer una presentación de concurso- Dijo con seriedad Ayako. Hikari podía ser su hija, pero ella reconocía que la culpa recaía en la coordinadora en este caso. Además que el suceso demostraba que coordinadora y Pokémon aún no estaban del todo sincronizados.

-Miaa…

-¡Ombi!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¿Pero qué paso?! ¡Se veía tan segura!- Exclamo Haruka exaltada, parándose de golpe en lo que Glaceon bajo de su regazo -Pobre Hikari, salió del concurso, era su oportunidad de un segundo listón.

-Si Haruka- Mencionó Shuu -Pero, tendrá más oportunidades, ahora debería de practicar con Flora.

-Creo que se sentía más mal por Flora que por haber renunciado a un segundo listón, espero que no se culpe a sí misma.

-¿Y porque no?- Comentó el de brazos cruzados -Si Flora no tenía suficiente experiencia y se aterraba de prácticamente todos menos ella, debió entrenar más y esperar hasta otro concurso, fue su error- Haruka simplemente miro a su compañero y asintió aunque parecía no estar del todo muy acorde.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los Pokémon de Hikari estaban tristes e impresionados, Torrent parecía sentirse mal, Amy estaba desilusionada, Poffin iba a llorar, Riri se tapaba la boca con sus patitas, Lux una vez más parecía también triste, pero solo bajo la mirada de manera seria, como impotente, Gliscor seguía afuera entrenando mientras que Dusk, Hiela y Ro (quien estaba afuera una vez más por su tamaño) solo parpadearon y mantuvieron la calma.

Shinji bajó la mirada de la pantalla y suspiro, sin decir una palabra del tema, volvió al campo de entrenamiento -Vamos… seguro Kari vendrá para acá en un rato- Todos sus pokémon asintieron y volvieron a salir a la práctica, los de Hikari, sin embargo, se quedaron en el área del lobby un momento más.

\------------------------------------------------------

Hikari estaba en la habitación del centro Pokémon, Flora estaba llorando a cantaros sobre su cama, se sentía mal por haberlo arruinado, tenía un poco de rabia por la impotencia y por lo que le habían dicho a su entrenadora.

_“Mira mira, ni siquiera pudiste hacer una presentación con tu pokémon, y te haces llamar coordinadora, alguien como tú no debería estar aquí, eres un insulto para nosotros los que si nos esforzamos y trabajamos duro con nuestros Pokémon. Y por cierto, yo SÍ pasé a la segunda ronda”_

Flora había oído esas palabras de la chica del Bellossom, y pudo ver un rato después como una lágrima se asomaba por los ojos de Hikari, se sentía como una inútil, una Chikorita inútil…  
  
-Flora…- Pronunció, haciendo que la pokémon la mirara y dejara de llorar tanto -…No te preocupes por lo que dijeron todos, sé que es mi culpa- Dijo ella -Debí haber sabido que te asustarías, te pedí demasiado, estaba tan emocionada por ganar que… no pensé en ti, lo siento tanto- Le dijo mientras más lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Chiko…- Flora extendió uno de sus látigos y secó las lágrimas -¡Chi chi chi! ¡Chiko chiko!- Le trató de animar.

-Bueno… olvidemos este mal rato ¿Si? Solo… practicaremos más y lo usaremos como experiencia, pero, ninguna de las dos es mala ¿Vale?

-¡Chikori!

-Ven, tenemos que ver a los demás- Hikari se paró y salió de la habitación con Flora tras ella.

-¡Chipa chipa!- Pachirisu las vio acercarse y las señaló, todos los pokémon de Hikari voltearon y las rodearon exclamando en sus idiomas.

-Hola chicos, sé que vieron lo que ocurrió pero no se preocupen, estamos bien, nadie está molesto y sé que tengo la culpa pero para la próxima prometo que seré mejor y nos irá de maravilla- Explicó con calma y una sonrisa -Ahora… ¿Alguna idea de dónde está Shinji?- Todos los pokémon apuntaron afuera -Amén, por primera vez practica en el campo de práctica- Salió por entre las grandes puertas automáticas y de inmediato pudo ver a Shinji ordenando una rodada a Ámbar, quien luchaba contra Dusk, posiblemente, entrenando contra un pokémon volador. Al otro lado, Ro descansaba mientras Hiela y Lux tenían un combate de práctica, separado del grupo, Gliscor arremetía tijeras X contra unos árboles.

-Ahora Donphan usa tumba ro- el chico se detuvo al ver a Hikari, todos sus pokémon iban tras ella, suspiró y volteó a verla.

-Emmm… Shinji- Dijo la chica de manera tímida y algo triste aun, Flora salió corriendo a donde estaba Ro descansando, solo para comenzar a acariciarse de él y sollozar un poco. Ro la miro un tanto confundido, sin saber qué hacer, miro a Shinji y ¡...Ah! entrenador y pokémon estaban en las mismas condiciones…

-Vi lo que paso- Comentó con tranquilidad -¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Respondió el simplemente, Hikari miro al suelo y se encogió de hombros –Sabes que la culpa en estas situaciones recae en el entrenador pero no debes dejar que eso te tire- Dijo, tratando de decir algo que la hiciera sentir mejor, no quería que empezara a llorar.

-¿L-lo dices enserio…?

-Los Chikorita son en su mayoría tímidos por naturaleza, además, tú estabas enfocada en tu meta.

-Pero… al querer ganar, me olvide del verdadero punto débil de Flora, ¡Lo importante no es solo ganar!- Se dijo un poco molesta a si misma lo último.

-Mira, solo…- *Rayos, apesto en este tipo de cosas*

-¡Tor Terra!- El pokémon continente llamó la atención de su entrenador, quien volteo para verlo refregando su nariz con la pokémon hoja, quien se había calmado y ahora sonreía, Shinji lo miro como diciendo “¿Qué haces?” y Torterra puso mirada inocente de “¿Y que querías que hiciera?”

-Ro es muy lindo con Flora- Mencionó Hikari, con mirada tierna, entonces Ro le dijo algo a la pequeña pokémon, quien asintió y salió corriendo a los pies de Shinji.

-¡Chiko chiko!- Flora comenzó a saltar, apoyando sus patitas en el pantalón gris del chico.

Shinji la miro y frunció un poco el ceño, jamás había aceptado que su Torterra hiciera eso de Turtwig (ni ningún otro pokémon, si es el caso) pero optó por no echar a perder la situación y tomo a Flora en brazos, caminó hacia Hikari y se la dio, la pokémon saltó al hombro de su entrenadora y parecía feliz con el cometido. Hikari miro a Flora y a Shinji y como pudo le dio un pequeño abrazo. Shinji quedo un tanto impresionado y miro a Torterra como diciendo “te lo tenías planeado” a lo que el pokémon continente solo sonrió y se recostó haciéndose el desentendido.

Hikari se separó del chico y sonrió de manera divertida, jamás se imaginó en una situación así con él, se fijó entonces, que todos los pokémon los estaban viendo, Shinji retomo compostura -¿Qué creen que están mirando?, sigan con su entrenamiento, mañana será nuestra batalla en el gimnasio Violet y la idea es obtener la medalla.

Todos los pokémon asintieron y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo, Ro se volvió a acomodar tranquilo y al poco rato se quedó dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seamos realistas, Akemi es una performer que estaba adelnatada a su tiempo //hit  
> eso no fue una prsentacion de concurso fue una presentacion de showcase XDU


	12. ¡Gimnasio Violet! ¡Las Habilidades aprendidas!

**12- ¡Gimnasio Violet! ¡Las Habilidades aprendidas!**

  
Por fin han llegado. Tras un corto viaje, desde Catallia y algún que otro contratiempo Hikari y Shinji han llegado al fin al gimnasio de ciudad Violet, una enorme torre en espiral con numerosas ventanas, paredes color lila y detalles en magenta.

-Vaya, sí que se ve impresionante, ya deseo verlo por dentro- Dijo Hikari emocionada al ver el gimnasio.

-Pues vamos, tengo una medalla que ganar- Dijo Shinji muy seguro.

-¿Ahora quien es el confiado?- Bromeó la chica siguiéndolo.

Al entrar sin embargo, no pudieron ver a nadie, Hikari parecía confundida, y al parecer, Shinji también –Que no esté volando en esa ala delta otra vez…- Murmuró.

-La verdad no- Ambos voltearon y vieron un chico de pelo castaño -El maestro Hayato está en una batalla de gimnasio en este momento.

-¿Una batalla de gimnasio?- Preguntó la chica.

-Si- el chico asintió

-También vengo a retar al líder Hayato- Declaró el muchacho dando un paso al frente.

El chico se limitó a asentir otra vez –El maestro Hayato decidirá si acepta tu reto, por ahora acompáñenme arriba para verlo- Se dirigió a un pasillo donde estaba un ascensor seguido de ambos entrenadores, y en cuestión de un par de minutos habían llegado al último piso, la parte más alta del edificio, Hikari quedo impresionada, era una área abierta con unas pocas bancas a los lados y un campo de batalla en el medio. Fueron a sentarse a las bancas, donde había una chica de largo cabello naranja y ojos cobrizos viendo el combate que tomaba lugar en esos momentos.

A un lado del campo había un joven de cabello azulado, cuyo fleco tapaba su ojo derecho, frente a él había un pokémon tipo volador de color plateado que parecía estar hecho de… ¿metal?, lucia cansado.

Al otro lado del campo, se encontraba una chica de pelo castaño hasta los hombros y ojos de mismo color, vestía de rojo y negro, con botines del mismo color, en su cara tenía una sonrisa victoriosa y frente a ella u Pokémon era verde claro parecida a un niño con una especie de vestido blanco y “pelo” en dos “coletas”.

Hikari saco su pokégear de inmediato, primero, por información del ave _“Skarmory el pokémon ave de coraza. Estos pokemon son muy territoriales y atacaran a cualquiera que entre en su propiedad, sus nidos son hechos con púas y los polluelos se rasguñan tanto las alas que estas crecen cada vez más fortalecidas. En la antigüedad, sus plumas caídas se utilizaban para forjar espadas. Una vez al año, sus alas se caen por completo y vuelven a crecer de inmediato, recobrando su filo y fuerza anterior”_

Hikari estaba impresionada ante la descripción y miró al ave que arremetía con picotazos a su oponente, contra el cual re-direccionó el Pokégear _“Kirlia, el pokémon emoción y forma evolucionada de Ralts. Este pokémon usa sus cuernos rojos para amplificar los poderes psico-quinéticos que tiene, cuando los usa, altera el ambiente, se transforma y crea espejismos. También es capaz de captar las emociones de su entrenador, si este está feliz, Kirlia también lo estará y su poder aumentara, de lo contrario si esta triste, su poder se hará más débil”_

-Ahora Psyde, ¡Usa tu psíquico una vez más!- Ordenó la chica, los ojos rojos de su Kirlia brillaron de azul y el Skarmory se detuvo en el aire, la chica sonrió con autosuficiencia -¡Contra el suelo!

-¡Kir!- el Kirlia bajó uno de sus brazos y el pokémon ave metálica fue azotado contra el suelo.

-¡Termínalo con un psicorrayo!- Un rayo de colores fue disparado contra el oponente, dándole de lleno y haciéndolo chillar, Skarmory cayó al suelo mareado, ante la mirada atónita de su entrenador.

El chico de cabello rojo que hacía de réferi alzo la bandera -Skarmory ya no puede continuar, Kirlia gana, ¡La victoria es para la retadora Vali!- El líder regresó a su pokémon agradeciéndole por un buen combate, la retadora felicitó a su Kirlia y lo regreso también a su Pokébola.

-¡Sí! ¡Bien hecho hermana!- Exclamó la chica de cabello naranja dando un salto desde las bancas, se paró y se dirigió al campo, donde el líder, Hayato, hacia entrega de la medalla.

-Has probado ser una gran rival y te has ganado con todo derecho la medalla Céfiro- Dijo de manera tranquila mientras le entregaba a la castaña una medalla de color blanco azulado con forma de hexágono que al mismo tiempo recordaba dos alas.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Vali con respeto, tomando la medalla.

-Bien hecho, te has lucido- Dijo su hermana acercándose, Vali abrió su estuche de medallas, de color naranja y guardo la medalla.

-No es para tanto, Eifi- Rió la castaña.

-¡Claro que sí!- Dijo ella con una sonrisa, Hayato alzó la vista y vio a Shinji y Hikari en las gradas.

-Y… ¿Ustedes son retadores?- Preguntó de manera seria, Shinji se puso de pié y fue en dirección a él.

-Kari no pero yo sí, mi nombre es Shinji, de ciudad Veilstone, Sinnoh, me enfrenté a usted hace unos dos años, pero tras terminar mi viaje por Kanto y Sinnoh, vuelvo aquí para probarme en la liga una vez más.

-Ahh… necesitas la medalla otra vez ya veo, bueno, veamos que tanto has mejorado, mis otros pokémon están dispuestos a una batalla ahora- Dijo Hayato muy seguro, tomando una pokébola en su mano y con mirada decidida.

-Eh hermana, ¿Qué te parece si vemos el combate de ese chico?- Pregunta en un susurro la chica de cabello naranja a su hermana.

-La verdad no me molesta, ya he ganado mi medalla y en vista de que no tenemos prisa- Se encogió de hombros y junto con su hermana se fueron a las bancas, al lado de Hikari -Y… ¿Tú quién eres?- Preguntó un tanto curiosa.

-Mi nombre es Hikari, soy una coordinadora de Sinnoh, y aquel es mi compañero de viaje, Shinji- Respondió la chica de cabello azul.

-Bueno, yo soy Valita Hanaki, pero me dicen Vali- Dijo la castaña.

-Y yo soy su hermana mayor-

-Sólo por meses- Dijo Vali echándole una mirada acusadora.

-Bueno, soy su hermana mayor, sólo por meses, Eifi Hanaki, yo también soy coordinadora, pero de Hoenn.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó la chica de cabello azul animada.

-Si, por cierto, ¿Vas a participar en el concurso que habrá mañana aquí en Violet?- Pregunto Eifi.

-¿Mañana habrá un concurso? No lo sabía- Admitió la chica.

-¡Sí!

-¡Comiencen!- Las tres chicas voltearon al campo de batalla, al parecer el réferi había estado dando las “reglas” mientras ella hablaban y la batalla dio inicio, así que decidieron callarse por un momento y mirar.

-¡Dodrio demuestra tu poder!- Hayato lanzo una Pokébola de la cual salió un Pokémon alto y extraño de largas patas, una cola de plumas rosas, cuerpo redondo y emplumado carente de alas y tres cabezas, cada una adornada con una pluma negra y con diferentes expresiones, feliz, triste y enojada.

Hikari, intrigada ante tal pokémon saco su pokégear otra vez _“Dodrio, el pokémon pájaro triple y forma evolucionada de Doduo. Puede crear grandes planes y estrategias con sus tres cabezas, las cuales simbolizan la ira, la alegría y la tristeza, pero si piensa demasiado se queda paralizado. Si una de sus cabezas come, las otras dos estarán satisfechas, mientras dos cabezas duermen, una se mantiene despierta y atenta a sus alrededores y si las tres comienzan a pelearse entre sí, pueden durar todo un día discutiendo”_

-Donphan, ¡Espera por la batalla!- De la pokébola azul de Shinji salió Donphan, o para Hikari, Ambar -Empieza con un tiro de roca- la Donphan se alzó en sus patas traseras, y barritó con su gran trompa, una rocas cayeron sobre el pokémon pájaro oponente.

-¡Vuela para escapar!- Ordenó Hayato.

-Pero… ¡Un Dodrio no puede volar!- Exclamo Eifi medio confundida.

-El de Hayato tampoco, es solo una forma de decirlo- Se dijo Shinji, Dodrio saltó muy alto por sobre todo el campo, esquivando más rocas que le hicieran daño

-¡Utiliza ataque furia!- El ave cayó en picada y picoteó ferozmente al elefante con sus tres cabezas como una lluvia interminable de punzadas.

-¡Usa roca sigilosa!- Un montón de chispas blancas aparecieron por todo el campo del lado de Dodrio, materializándose en rocas grises.

-Creándome problemas en el futuro ¿eh?- Preguntó Hayato con una sonrisa de lado -Deberías enfocarte en lo que pasa ahora, ¡Tri ataque!- Cada una de las tres cabezas del Dodrio abrió el pico formando un triangulo exacto entre si, en el pico de la cabeza triste se formo una esfera azul, en la de actitud molesta una esfera roja y en la de expresión alegre, una amarilla, las tres fueron lanzadas simultáneamente contra Ambar, dejando una estela de fuego, electricidad y luego hielo. El ataque impactó y se formo una humareda, al aclararse se puso ver claramente a Ambar congelada en un cubo de hielo, Shinji miró estupefacto.

-¡¿Pero qué ha pasado, Ambar está congelada?!- Exclamó Hikari.

-Según las reglas de la liga pokémon, cuando un pokémon está congelado completamente ya no puede continuar, ¡Dodrio gana!- Dijo el réferi, alzando la bandera en dirección al líder.

Shinji frunció el ceño y regresó a su Pokémon -Debería darte vergüenza, perder tan fácil, eres patética- Dijo entre dientes, las tres chicas de las bancas fruncieron el ceño, algo sacadas por el comentario, sin embargo Hikari negó con la cabeza en derrota. Shinji sacó otra pokébola -Luxio, ¡Prepárate para combatir!- La pokémon amarilla salió de la pokébola y rugió con fiereza.

-¡Wow! ¡Un Luxio amarillo!- Exclamo Vali, Eifi también estaba impresionada.

-En realidad es hembra y si, es de diferente color, pero eso no la hace nada diferente a los demás… ¡Vamos Lux!- Apoyó.

-¡Dodrio usa ataque furia!- Ordenó Hayato, Dodrio se acercó a Lux con solo unas pocas zancadas y comenzó a picotearle la cabeza mientras esta se quejaba.

-Cola de acerco, ahora- Dijo Shinji muy seguro, la cola de lux brilló de blanco intenso y golpeó horizontalmente las patas de Dodrio, haciéndolo caer al piso.

-¡¿Desde cuando Lux sabe cola de acero?!- Exclamó Hikari sorprendida.

-Desde ayer durante tu concurso, estuvo practicando desde hace unos días y ayer termino por dominarla- Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa victoriosa, Lux era cada vez más fuerte y ahora tenía a Dodrio en el suelo -¡Termínalo con un impactrueno!- La leona liberó una considerable cantidad de electricidad de su cuerpo dándole de lleno al ave triple quien chillo y luego se dio por vencida.

-¡Dodrio ya no puede continuar, Luxio gana!

-Bien echo Dodrio, derrotaste un oponente y te mereces un descanso- Dijo Hayato regresando a su pokémon, sacó otra pokébola -¡Veamos que tal afecta esa roca sigilosa a mi siguiente pokémon!- Lanzo la pokébola y de ella salió un ave de plumaje marrón rojizo, una cresta roja y su punto más notorio: un largo y filoso pico. De inmediato algunas rocas del campo se desprendieron del suelo y chocaron contra él, haciéndole algo de daño.

 _“Fearow el pokémon pico taladro y forma evolucionada de Spearow. Con sus enormes y magnificas alas, puede volar por todo un día sin necesidad de aterrizar para descansar, usa su largo, hábil y fino pico para excavar y comer insectos enterrados en la tierra o para caer en picada sobre el mar y comer pequeños peces, su ataque mortal es su pico taladro, mucho ojo con él”_ Recito el pokégear de Hikari.

-La próxima ronda será Luxio contra Fearow, ¡Comiencen!- El réferi pelirrojo bajó ambas banderas dando inicio al duelo.

-¡Luxio bola sombra!- Luxio abrió la boca y lanzó una esfera morada y negra contra su oponente.

-¡Contraataca con tu ráfaga de viento!- Dijo Hayato de inmediato, Fearow movió sus poderosas alas creando una ráfaga de viento que re-direccionó la bola sombra y se la devolvió al atacante.

-¡Cola de acero ya!- Una vez más Lux preparó el ataque, pero la siguiente orden de Hayato la hizo detenerse.

-¡Doble equipo!- Varias copias de Fearow aparecieron por todo el campo abierto.

-Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego, ¡Doble equipo y mordida!- Lux también hizo varias copias de sí misma, ante la mirada de Hayato. Cada una de esas copias, mordió a los diferentes Fearow, eliminando a los falsos y dejando solo uno que tomó un poco de daño.

-Bueno, si no podemos escapar, entonces te inutilizaremos… ¡Fearow supersónico!

-¡RAAAAAHHHHHH!- Fearow abrió el pico para dejar salir un fuerte chirrido contra Lux, las tres chicas de las bancas se taparon los oídos y cerraron los ojos mientras que Shinji solo puso mala cara y trato de aguantar. Lux comenzó a dar vueltas sin sentido por todo el campo, estaba confusa -¡Fearow pico taladro!- El afilado pico de Fearow comenzó a girar como un taladro y el ave se dirigía en picada contra Lux.

Sin embargo, antes de poder golpearla Shinji alzo la pokébola y la regresó, Fearow paso de largo y Hikari dio un suspiro de alivio -Inteligente elección- Musitó Hayato mientras su pokémon aleteaba frente a él.

-Weavile, ¡Prepárate para combatir!- La pokémon de hielo salió lista para el combate, con un típico “¡Wii!” azotando las garras -¡Rayo hielo ahora!

-¡Fearow doble equipo!- Fearow se multiplicó nuevamente antes de que el rayo azul celeste de energía fría pudiese alcanzarlo, Weavile gruño con enfado.

-¡Usa tu garra sombra como en la práctica con Hikari!- Hiela ensanchó los ojos ante tal orden, le daban la oportunidad de repetir lo que había hecho, había creado SU propia estrategia ¡Y contra un líder de gimnasio! Era el momento de usarla, la Weavile salto a lo largo de todo el campo pero sin embargo a diferencia de la práctica no había árboles, no podía moverse tan libremente por lo que su estrategia no funcionó.

-¡Picotazo ahora!- Los pokémon pico taladro, golpeaban a Hiela repetidamente y esta no podía ni defenderse bien -Tu Weavile, a pesar de tener ventaja, no está del todo bien, en este campo abierto mi Fearow tiene ventaja- Dijo un tanto arrogante el líder -¡Pico taladro otra vez!- todas las copias desaparecieron hasta dejar al original únicamente y una vez más el pokémon ave preparaba su ataque especial haciendo girar su pico y dirigiéndose en picada contra Hiela.

De pronto, una idea le llegó a Shinji -Weavile, ¡Salta y usa tu rayo hielo hacia abajo!- Hiela asintió y saltó justo cuando Fearow iba pasando para esquivar, una vez más su movimiento característico había fallado. Sin embargo ahí no terminó, lanzó un rayo hielo hacia abajo, pero Fearow lo esquivó por muy poco.

-Tu estrategia no funcionó, mi Fearow sigue siendo más rápido- Comentó Hayato.

-¿Y quién dice que quería darle a tu Fearow?- Era turno de Shinji de sonreír victorioso, Hila continuó con el ataque hasta que el campo entero contaba con un piso de hielo, la Weavile cayó sobre este de manera hábil y comenzó a deslizarse y “patinar” en dirección a Fearow -Garra sombra, ¡Ya!- Hiela asestó un zarpazo como un rayo, mandando al Fearow a caer en el hielo frente a su entrenador, todos miraban atónitos.

-¡Qué gran estrategia!, con ese piso de hielo, esa Weavile podrá moverse mucho más libremente y con mayor velocidad- Exclamó Vali.

-Ha sido el propio Hayato quien le ha dado la idea- Agrego riendo Eifi.

-Si pero, ya había visto ese patinaje en práctica en otro lado- Murmuro Hikari permitiéndose una sonrisa, recordando la presentación de Riri en pueblo Cherrygrove.

-¿Fearow estas bien?- Preguntó el entrenador consternado su pokémon abrió las alas y chillo, dando a entender que aún podía dar batalla.

-No por mucho, ¡Ventisca!- Hiela tenía esta victoria en sus garras, la gema amarilla de su frente brilló y lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de nieve de su boca.

-¡Ráfaga de viento para contraatacar!- Fearow aleteó sus poderosas alas para crear un fuerte viento huracanado que detuviera la ventisca, pero esta no cedió y derrotó la ráfaga, dando de lleno en Fearow, quien esta vez no pudo más.

-Fearow ya no puede pelear, ¡Weavile gana!

Hayato regreso a su segundo pokemon derrotado -Estuviste excelente, Fearow, te mereces un descanso- Guardó la pokébola y sacó otra -Hasta ahora has demostrado ser un duro oponente, Shinji, y un buen estratega también, pero te advierto que mi último Pokémon no va a ser fácil. ¡Pidgeot, sal a surcar los cielos!

El último pokémon de Hayato recibió un golpe de roca sigilosa justo al salir, pero el ave sorpresivamente casi no se inmutó. Era un ave de casi dos metros de alto, de plumaje castaño y beige con marcas negras en los ojos, una hermosa cola de plumas rojas, robustas patas, afilado pico y largas plumas de colores rojo y amarillo que iban desde su frente hasta la punta de su cola, casi a ras del suelo. Hikari ensanchó los ojos ante el hermoso pokémon y quiso investigar

_“Pidgeot, el pokémon pájaro y forma evolucionada de Pidgeotto. El plumaje de este pokémon es hermoso e hipnótico, muchos entrenadores quedan encantados por la belleza impactante de las plumas de su cabeza. Para intimidar a su enemigo, despliega sus magnificas alas cuya envergadura llega a los cuatro metros, puede volar a la velocidad mach 2 y hasta 1000 metros de altura”_

-Wow, sí que es hermoso- Murmuró Hikari.

-Y también muy rápido y fuerte- Agregó Vali.

-Así será tu Pidgeotto si sigue entrenando y evoluciona hermana- Dijo Eifi, Vali solo sonrió.

-La siguiente ronda será entre Pidgeot y Weavile- Marcó el réferi -¡Comiencen!

-Weavile, hay que acercarse primero, ¡Garra sombra!

-¡Pidgeot usa agilidad y as aéreo!- Ordenó Hayato tranquilo, la pokémon oscura patinaba en dirección a Pidgeot el cual en un instante se desvaneció y volvió a aparecer unos metros detrás de Weavile, para luego volar a una velocidad impactante dejando una estela blanca tras él y golpeando a su oponente, todos dejaron salir exclamaciones, sorprendidos por su velocidad.

-Es incluso más rápido de lo que recuerdo- Murmuró Shinji -¡Weavile canto helado!

-¡Pidgeot tajo aéreo!- Entre las garras de Hiela se formó una esfera azul blanquecina mientras que Pidgeot aleteó un par de veces creando una esfera de viento frente sí, ambos ataques fueron lanzados y chocaron el uno con el otro creando una ráfaga de viento y hielo en ambas direcciones -¡Ala de acero ahora!- Pidgeot voló a toda velocidad contra Weavile, sus alas recubiertas de metal hicieron que el hielo se le pegara, igual que en el concurso de Hikari, impactó a Weavile de lleno -Ahora ¡Ataque celestial!

-Rayo hielo, ¡Ya!- A Hiela le costó un poco recuperarse tras la colisión de ataques y comenzó a cargar un rayo hielo en la boca, pero para entonces, el Pidgeot tenía listo su ataque, rodeado de un aura blanca golpeo otra vez a Hiela y esta cayó al suelo.

-Vamos Hiela, ¡Tú puedes!- Exclamo Hikari, Hiela trato de pararse, pero fue inútil y se quedó en el suelo rendida.

-Weavile ya no puede pelear, ¡Pidgeot gana!

-¡Pijoooooo! El Pidgeot de Hayato extendió las alas victorioso, Vali y Eifi veían la batalla interesadas y Hikari se denotaba muy seria, ahora quedaba Lux.

Sin decir una palabra Shinji regresó a Hiela a su pokébola y con otra Liberó a Lux quién gruño ante el gran pájaro…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahí está, empieza la primera batala de gimnasio en SJ  
> queria darle al equipo de Falkner más variedad claro, me imagino que los lidered de gimnasio tienen más de un set de pokémon y que estos tienen distintos niveles y eso, de acuerdo con a quien se enfrentan.  
> Por otro lado, dos personajes nuevos aparecen, nada más y nada menos que mi avatar y el de mi queridaproof-reader (co-escritora/coffcoff) Claro está entonces que Eifi me pertenece a mí y Vali a ella :3


	13. ¡Batallas y batallas, charlas y charlas!

**13- ¡Batallas y batallas, charlas y charlas!**

  
El primero en dar una orden fue el retador -¡Luxio cola de acero!

-¡Pidgeot agilidad y as aéreo!- La cola de Lux comenzó a brillar pero Pidgeot desapareció en un parpadeo y volvió a aparecer por detrás de Lux, golpeándola con un rápido as aéreo, lux se las arregló para tratar de caer de pie, pero resbaló con el hielo y cayó con las cuatro patas estiradas -Mira nada más, lo que antes te sirvió de estrategia ahora está en tu contra, ¡Ataque celestial!

-Luxio ponte de pie, ¡Usa impactrueno!- Lux trataba lo más que podía de pararse bien, pero lo único que lograba era seguir patinando y resbalando desastrosamente en el hielo, al ver al Pidgeot dirigirse contra ella, trató de esquivar pero el golpe fue directo, haciéndola deslizarse por el suelo hasta el otro lado del campo.

-Si no hace algo rápido, esa Luxio no hará más que rodar por el piso y pronto estará fuera- Señaló Vali, Eifi asintió cruzando los brazos.

-Luxio, usa tu impactrueno, no necesitas moverte- Dijo Shinji algo más tranquilo, Lux libero energía eléctrica de su cuerpo, pero resbaló y perdió el control, Hayato tenía la victoria.

-Pidgeot, agilidad y as aéreo una vez más- En un parpadear Pidgeot estaba detrás de Lux, esta al escuchar la orden de Hayato se dio la vuelta instintivamente y pudo ver al gran pájaro dirigiéndose contra ella, ensanchó los ojos y luego los cerró con fuerza, era el fin.

-Luxio, ¡Cola de hierro contra el suelo!- Lux abrió los ojos de golpe tras la orden de Shinji, giró su cola blanca brillante hacia el frente y golpeó el piso de manera horizontal, trozos de hielo volaron contra Pidgeot, quien no los tomé muy bien-

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo Hayato impresionado.

-¡Excelente!- Grito Hikari emocionándose.

-¡Rápido impactrueno!- La descarga eléctrica se dirigía justo contra Pidgeot.

-¡Pidgeot alza vuelo y esquívalo!- Dijo Hayato un tanto molesto, no se esperaba ese giro, Pidgeot logró pararse bien y batió sus alas, separándose del suelo y esquivando el ataque.

O al menos eso parecía -No pierdas el objetivo- Replicó Shinji con una sonrisa victoriosa, la pokémon puso una expresión similar y cerró los ojos, el ataque eléctrico cambio de curso y dio de lleno en Pidgeot.

-No puede ser… - Murmuró Hayato al ver a Pidgeot cayendo.

-Eso fue estupendo, ¡Un perfecto control de electricidad!- Dijo Eifi con una gran sonrisa.

-Pidgeot no te dejes vencer, agilidad y as aéreo- Pidgeot batió las alas para detenerse antes de tocar el suelo y volvió con su técnica de desaparecer y reaparecer, preparando un as aéreo contra Lux.

-Luxio, espera por él.

-Pero… ¿Que está haciendo? Si Luxio recibe un golpe más podría ser todo- Preguntó Vali.

-Algo debe tener en mente- Dijo su hermana -¿verdad?

Pidgeot estaba a aproximadamente un metro cuando Shinji dio otra orden -¡Salta y mordida!- Luxio saltó como pudo encaramándose en la espalda de Pidgeot con garras y dientes, el adolorido pokémon comenzó a dar vueltas por los aires -¡Impactrueno ya!- Lux soltó la mayor cantidad de electricidad que pudo, haciendo que el pobre Pidgeot cayera al suelo derrotado.

-Pidgeot ya no puede continuar, Luxio gana, ¡La victoria es para el retador Shinji!

-¡EXCELENTE!- Hikari saltó de las bancas y corrió al campo, cuidando de no pisar el hielo restante, y se agachó al lado de lux para abrazarla -Estuviste genial Lux, me sorprendiste con esa cola de acero- Le halagó, la pokémon eléctrica sonrió y soltó un “¡Lux!” luego se giró y corrió a donde estaba su entrenador.

-Bueno, el segundo vencedor el día de hoy- El líder de gimnasio se acercó al retador desde una de las laterales del campo el réferi pelirrojo lo siguió y le entrego una de las medallas guardadas a Hayato -Shinji, fue una batalla excelente, aquí tienes la medalla Céfiro- Dijo Hayato con una mirada de aprobación, entregándole una medalla igual a la de Vali.

-Muchas gracias- Respondió el entrenador a manera de respeto asintiendo.

-Volvamos al centro pokémon- Dijo Hikari -Lux debe estar cansada igual que tus otros pokémon- Dijo tratando de tomarla en brazos, aunque era obviamente muy pesada.

-¿No es mejor que la regrese a la pokébola?- Preguntó Shinji en un suspiro.

-Jeje… me parece- Respondió la chica.

-Yo también debo ir al centro pokémon- Dijo Hayato -Todos mis pokémon están exhaustos tras dos duras batallas- Se dirigió al chico que estaba de réferi –Por favor encárgate de buscar alguno de los pokémon de fuego para derretir este hielo, y den el aviso de que no habrá más batallas de gimnasio por hoy.

-Si maestro Hayato- El chico asintió y se fue.

Las dos hermanas que había estado presenciando la batalla se acercaron al resto del grupo -Nosotras también vamos al centro pokémon- Dijo Eifi -Y  la verdad es que nos preguntábamos si… ¿Quisieran tener una batalla doble con nosotras?- Agregó lo último con una sonrisa.

-¿Una batalla doble? ¿Contra… nosotros dos?- Preguntó Hikari, era algo que no se había planteado antes, y de hecho, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que participó en unas dobles?

-Sí, pero entendemos si no aceptan- Dijo Vali tranquilamente.

-No, aceptamos su reto- Replicó Shinji.

-Pues vamos todos al centro pokémon, podemos tener la batalla en el campo de práctica si está vacío en lo que se curan nuestros pokémon- Aseguró la chica de cabello naranja.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de despedirse del líder y dejar el gimnasio, había ido al centro pokémon y dejado a los pokémon que habían combatido al cuidado de la enfermera Joy y Chansey. Ahora se hallaban los cuatro entrenadores en el campo de práctica que se hallaba en la parte trasera. Las hermanas Hanaki de un lado y Hikari y Shinji del otro, Eifi fue la primera en hablar.

-Bueno, esta será una batalla de lo más simple, cada uno usará un solo pokémon, cuando ambos pokémon de un lado no puedan continuar se acaba la batalla- Resumió.

-Me parece bien- Dijeron ambos oponentes.

-Sacaré primero- Dijo Vali, tomando una pokébola muy segura -¡A la carga, Tach!- El pokémon salió tras un resplandor de luz, tenía plumaje amarillo y naranja, grandes garras y una cresta de plumas naranjas en la cabeza.

_“Combusken, el pokémon ave de corral y forma evolucionada de Torchic. Combusken pelea con las llamas que escupe de su pico y con consecutivas patadas demoledoras, puede dar hasta 10 patadas por segundo. Sus tres poderosas garras son capaces de cortar el tronco de un árbol de un solo golpe, este pokémon deja salir chillidos inquietantes y distractores en batalla para confundir o espantar a sus oponentes”_

-Así que patadas rápidas- Murmuro Hikari -Se parece mucho a un Blaziken- Mencionó recordando bien al Blaziken de Haruka.

-Combusken es la pre-evolución de Blaziken, y este queridito, fue mi primer pokémon- Explicó con una sonrisa la castaña.

-Mi turno, ¡Resplandece en el campo Maraya!- Exclamó Eifi lanzando otra pokébola, una elegante gata de color crema con detalles en morado se hizo presente, haciendo una reverencia con fina gracia.

-Mi querida Maraya también fue mi primer pokémon, ¿No es verdad?- Preguntó al pokémon con voz juguetona, la gata respondió con un “¡miaaah!”

-Una Delcatty- Dijo Hikari parpadeando, también era uno de los de Haruka.

-Como la de tu amiga ¿No?- Dijo Shinji mirándola -Tomo eso como que sabes cómo enfrentarte a una- También liberó un pokémon -Gliscor, ¡Prepárate para combatir!- Como de costumbre al salir de su pokébola, Gliscor aterrizó sobre su cola, extendiendo las pinzas con un siseo amenazante.

-Umm… Poffin no ha hecho mucho últimamente, ¡Sal a brillar, poffin!- La Pachirisu al emerger comenzó a saltar en el campo, al ver a dos oponentes, miro a ambos lados y notó a Gliscor.

-¡Chipa!- Exclamó contento mientras alzaba una patita a modo de saludo.

-¡Glai!- Gliscor giro la vista, ignorándolo.

*Gliscor siempre tan arisco…* Pensó Hikari con un suspiro.

-Empecemos, Gliscor ¡Tajo umbrío contra Combusken!- Gliscor saltó para tomar vuelo y planeó directo contra el oponente señalado, una de sus garras se rodeaba de un aura oscura, listo para atacar.

-¡Tach esquívalo y usa doble patada!- El Combusken saltó esquivando el tajo umbrío y arremetió dos patas con sus talones contra la espalda de Gliscor.

-¡Poffin usa híper colmillo contra Maraya!- Hikari apunto al campo.

-Maraya cola de acero, ¡Sabes que hacer!- La gata recubrió su cola de un brillo plateado y la movió hacia adelante en un gesto de bloqueo, el híper colmillo había dado en el blanco, pero Poffin había mordido la endurecida cola, un escalofrío la recorrió por la dureza del metal. Maraya puso una mirada maliciosa y azotó la cola contra el suelo, haciendo que Poffin se soltara de inmediato.

-¡Poffin!- Exclamó preocupada la entrenadora.

-¡Tijera X contra esa Delcatty!- las pinzas de Gliscor brillaron de blanco y las cruzó en forma de X contra la felina.

-Tach, ¡Protege a Maraya con tu demolición!- Ordenó Vali al toque, el Combusken se dirigió contra Gliscor con el brazo derecho retraído y brillando de blanco, listo para extenderlo y atacar.

-¡Cola de acero!- La cola de Gliscor brilló y golpeó a Tach contra el suelo, sosteniéndolo, ahora Gliscor sostenía a ambos oponentes, el Combusken con la cola y la Delcatty con las pinzas -Kari ordena un ataque eléctrico- Le dijo el chico rápidamente a su compañera de batalla.

-A-ah, ¡Sí!- Asintió y alzó al mirada a la ardilla blanca que se ponía de pie y se sacudía -Poffin, usa descarga contra los tres- El Pachirisu saltó, dio una vuelta en el aire y lanzó una descarga de electricidad azul que hizo daño a Tach y a Maraya, pero Gliscor parecía estar bien, luego ambos pokémon se alejaron de un brinco.  

-¿Maraya linda estas bien?- Pregunto su entrenadora consternada, la gata se sacudió y maulló en aprobación.

-Tach tú también ¿Verdad?

El Combusken asintió y dio un par de zarpazos al aire, esto estaba lejos de acabar.

-¡Usa día soleado!- Una esfera blanca se formó en las garras del pokémon naranja y amarillo, quien la lanzo al cielo, esta alcanzó cierta altura hasta estallar en brillos que a su vez parecieron intensificar los rayos solares.

-¿Que traman?- Se preguntó Hikari, Gliscor se puso a la defensiva.

Eifi soltó una risita -Maraya, ¡Rayo solar!

-Tach, ¡Lanzallamas!- Anexó su hermana, El pelaje del cuello de la Delcatty comenzó a brillar y absorber energía del sol y en pocos segundos, lanzó un potente rayo solar desde la punta de su cola en forma de flor, Combusken aspiró y liberó una barricada de flamas de su pico que envolvieron al rayo solar en un ataque combinado.

-Gliscor esquiva y usa guillotina contra Delcatty ¡Ahora!

-¡Poffin esquívalo!- Exclamo Hikari preocupada, pero la combinación de ataques fue demasiado y alcanzó al Pachirisu, empujándolo hasta  donde estaba su entrenadora.

-Chipa chipa…- Murmuró la ardillita con expresión mareada y derrotada.

-Ay Poffin, lo hiciste muy bien, regresa- Dijo su entrenadora en un suspiro, sacando una pokébola y regresando a ella al pokémon en sus brazos. Gliscor alcanzó a volar fuera del camino y con una de sus pinzas brillando de blanco tomo a Maraya por el cuello, ya que estaba desprevenida tras el rayo solar y le asentó una guillotina directa ahogándole un chillido. La Delcatty estuvo fuera de combate de inmediato.

-¡Maraya!- Exclamó Eifi consternada -Lo hiciste muy bien linda, descansa- Dijo con cariño regresando a su pokémon.

Con las coordinadoras fuera, quedaban Gliscor y Combusken, el primero atacó tan pronto como Shinji llamó el siguiente ataque -¡Tormenta de arena!- El Gliscor batió sus alas un par de veces y creó en el campo una humareda de polvo y pequeñas piedras, que dificultaban la vista del pokémon de fuego.

-Tach no hay que dejar que se acerque, ¡Usa lanzallamas!- El pokémon ave se las arregló para lanzar una poderosa cantidad de fuego contra su oponente, pero con toda la tierra que volaba por el campo, no hizo mucho efecto.

-¡Tijera X!- Gliscor cruzó sus pinzas y lanzó una marca de X contra el intento de lanzallamas, terminando de deshacerlo, luego emergió frente al pokémon a toda velocidad, sonriendo con malicia -¡Tajo umbrío!

-¡Garra sombra!- Contra-atacó Vali, los ataques oscuro y fantasma chocaron el uno con el otro, creando una mini-explosión que los mandó en sentidos opuestos, Combusken cayo y se paró lentamente, Gliscor se alzó sobre su cola cansado, ambos pokémon se miraron por unos segundos y luego se desplomaron en el suelo.

-¡Tach!- Llamó la castaña corriendo a ver su pokémon -¿Estas bien?

-¡Bos bosken!- Combusken alzo un brazo para demostrar que se hallaba en buen estado, solo estaba algo fatigado.

-Te felicito, gran batalla- Tras dichas palabras lo regresó a su pokébola, Eifi se acercó a su hermana y Hikari también fue al centro del campo, Shinji regreso a Gliscor y guardó la pokébola -Oye, deberías felicitar a tu pokémon, puso una gran batalla- Comentó Vali de manera casual.

Shinji solo le lanzó una mirada -No soy ese tipo de persona, ¿Si?

-Seguro- Dijo Eifi, alzando una ceja -De todas maneras, gran batalla y que genial que haya sido un empate, pero la próxima no será así- Advirtió.

-Hermana, ¡Mira la hora que es!- Avisó Vali mirando su pokénav -Es medio día y medio, tengo hambre y no te has registrado en el concurso aún.

-¡Es cierto! ¡El concurso!- Dijo Hikari recordando -Vamos Eifi, hay que registrarnos y luego comer algo, ¿Vale?

-Me parecer genial, si Shinji no tiene inconvenientes- Dijo mirando al chico de cabello morado.

-Lo siento pero preferiría pasar un tiempo solo- Dijo el dirigiéndose al centro pokémon.

-¿Le pasa algo?- Preguntó Vali.

-Déjenlo, Shin siempre es así- Hikari se encogió de hombros.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las dos coordinadoras fueron a inscribirse al concurso y luego junto a Vali almorzaron algo. Se pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando y paseando por las calles y tiendas de Violet, se llevaron muy bien entre las tres e incluso intercambiaron número de Pokénav entre ellas para mantenerse en contacto, parecía realmente que habían hallado unas rivales en la región.

Al finalizar la tarde, Hikari regresó a su habitación, donde se sentó cerca de la ventana y tomó el huevo amarillo, que había estado desde la mañana con la enfermera Joy a cargo de uno de los Chansey. Shinji estaba, como de costumbre, sentado en su cama, esta vez, limpiando su nueva medalla Céfiro.

-Shin, ¿Dónde te habías metido toda la tarde?- Preguntó Hikari curiosa.

-En mis asuntos- Fue la respuesta que obtuvo, el chico ni se molestó en alzar la vista.

-Volvemos al asunto de tu actit- Antes que Hikari siguiera hablando su pokénav registró una llamada, la chica de cabello azul contestó y de inmediato una el rostro familiar de una castaña apareció del otro lado de la línea -¡Haruka!- Exclamó emocionada -¿Y eso que llamas?

-No me vas a creer, pero ¡Tengo el número de pokénav de Nozomi!- Dijo contenta, con una sonrisota digna de alguien que acaba de dar grandes noticias.

-¡¿Nozomi?! ¿Ella tiene pokenav?- Hikari se alegró de inmediato, tenía ya un buen tiempo sin saber de su amiga, ¡Y si podían ponerse en contacto más seguido sería maravilloso!

-¡Sí!, pero digo que no me creerás porque, es que Shuu y yo estábamos en el centro pokémon de Snowpoint cuando oímos a una chica hablando con ella, la líder del gimnasio, Suzuna. Entonces me asomé un poco, saludamos a Nozomi y nos preguntó por ti y… ¡Blah! Agarra lápiz y papel, te paso su número- Dijo para resumir, Hikari vio por la pantalla al otro lado de la línea a Shuu negando con la cabeza exasperado. La chica de cabello azul comenzó a buscar papel y lápiz -¿Y Shinji? Preguntó, Hikari solo volteó el pokénav para que Haruka pudiera ver al chico -¿Qué hace?

-Acaba de ganar hoy su medalla Céfiro.

-¡Oh felicitaciones!

-Ya, lo tengo, dime el número- Dijo Hikari lista, apoyando una libreta pequeña a su lado.

Tras un rato de hablar de todo un poco, Hikari le dijo a Haruka acerca de otro concurso en el que participaría, Haruka se puso de acuerdo con que la vería, después de todo, era ya costumbre entre las dos, y finalmente colgaron, de inmediato Hikari llamó a su pelirroja rival con quien tenía mucho de hablarse.

-¿Si hola?- Preguntó extrañada Nozomi al contestar, al ver la cara de su amiga se contentó de inmediato  -¡Hikari! Meses sin verte, ¡¿Qué tal?!- Exclamo con una gran sonrisa sincera.

-Pues muy bien, ¡En Johto!  
  
-¿Estas en Johto?, vaya, yo estoy en Kanto, para ser más exactos ciudad Cerulean- Dijo muy segura.

-Yo estoy en Violet, ¿Y qué tal te va? ¿Participas en más concursos por allá? ¿Viajas sola?

-Pues, si y no- Respondió ladeando un poco la cabeza -Sigo en mis concursos, ¿Que creías? ¿Ganar la copa listón en Sinnoh y ya? Pienso ser la mejor- Corroboró con firmeza.

-Ya lo creo- Hikari rió -¿Y con quien viajas si puedo saber?- Preguntó bastante curiosa, en el tiempo que había conocido a la chica siempre había disfrutado ir a su propio ritmo.

-Ah, seguro que lo conoces muy bien- Dijo con una gran sonrisa y luego hizo gesto hacia uno de los lados, Hikari no podía ver dada la posición del Pokénav, pero un chico de pelo castaño-rojizo y una frase, fueron suficientes para hacer salir una sonrisa más grande de la chica.

-¡Hola Pikari!

-¡Kengo!- Exclamó emocionada, el chicos sonrió de oreja a oreja -¿Ustedes dos viajan juntos?

-Sí, somos rivales, pero amigos, tu sabes- Explicó el chico encogiéndose de hombros tranquilamente.

-Y…. Hikari, tus preguntas también van para ti, supongo que fuiste a Johto a por los concursos ¿No? pero, Satoshi y Takeshi vinieron a Kanto, ¿Viajas sola?- Ambos coordinadores la miraron.

-Ehmmm… no…- Ella sonrió divertida -Ustedeeees… ¿Recuerdan a Shinji?- Preguntó con risita nerviosa, alzó la vista del Pokénav para ver a Shinji negar con la cabeza y suspirar.

-¡¿El rival antisocial de Satoshi!?- Chillaron ambos a la vez, Hikari frunció el ceño.

-Hey, no es tan malo- Defendió -Pero sí, es él- Una vez más giro el pokénav para que lo vieran, el chico la ignoró y se dirigió al baño. Ella volvió el pokénav a si misma otra vez y solo roleó los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Y… ¿Qué más me cuentas?… aunque esas son noticias grandes, ¿Cómo paso?- Decidió preguntar Nozomi.

-Larga historia- Dijo la chica -Cuéntame tú, ¿Cómo decidiste viajar con Kengo?-

-Larga historia- Nozomi rio por lo bajo y Hikari miro la puerta del baño, pudo oír el sonido de agua cayendo, significando que su compañero se estaba duchando.

-Tengo para rato, hablemos…-


	14. ¡Rival en las batallas, rival en los concursos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho no haber posteado capis en estas ultimas semanas pero mi internet ha estado HORRIBLE, prometo que para este viernes o sabado el fic estara al día. Gracias y disculpen!

**14- ¡Rival en las batallas, rival en los concursos!**

  
-Genial, ¡Ya va a comenzar el concurso!- Decía emocionada Vali desde las gradas, en esta oportunidad el campo donde se realizaba el concurso era abierto y el sol brillaba fuertemente aunque parte de las gradas tenía un techo para no incomodar a los espectadores.

-Sigo sin entender, porque me obligaron a venir aquí- Dijo Shinji a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en la mano izquierda y en la derecha sostenía el huevo de pokémon que su hermano le había dado, por alguna razón. A sus pies se hallaba sentada Lux.

Vali le echó una mirada asesina -¿No pasamos ya por esto en la entrada? No lo volveré a explicar así que tú solo calla y observa.

-¡Muy bien fans de pokémon!- Exclamo la siempre presente Mimian -Vamos a poner en marcha el concurso pokémon de la hermosa ciudad Violet!- Dijo con alegría desde el micrófono, corriendo a una de las esquinas del escenario -Dado un pequeño percance, el señor Sukizo no estará con nosotros el día de hoy, pero en su lugar, tenemos como jurado invitado a nuestro fuerte y respetado líder de gimnasio ¡Falkner!- Agrego extendiendo la mano a los jueces, el señor Contesta, la enfermera Joy y Falkner saludaban al público.

-Es un placer y un honor para mí ser juez en esta competencia- Dijo el líder de cabello azulado.

-¿Qué? ¿Falkner está aquí?- Preguntó Shinji incorporándose un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Ves? a todos les gustan los concursos- Dijo Vali como excusa riendo, Lux la miró con una ligera sonrisa también.

-¡Gracias Falkner! Ahora, alístense porque vamos a ver a los coordinadores en la primera ronda- Dijo Mimian.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari estaba en el camerino de coordinadores con Eifi, ambas se habían preparado, tenían todo listo para salir al escenario. Eifi vestía una ropa estilo oriental, que consistía en un pantalón rojo, con un vestido largo de corte alto a ambos lados del mismo color, mangas largas sueltas dejando sus hombros al descubierto y detalles en dorado, naranja y blanco con el largo cabello en una coleta alta.

-Espero que estés preparada, no te será fácil- Dijo Eifi muy segura con las manos a la cintura.

-Ese es el espíritu, pero no creas que perderé, en especial si tu hermana y Shinji nos están viendo- Dijo la de cabello azul con una sonrisa -Ya perdí una vez, no necesito otra, quiero mi segundo listón-

-¿Ya tienes un listón? No me habías dicho- Dijo la de cabello naranja sorprendida -Yo no tengo ninguno, pero este será el primero.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ahora vamos con la siguiente coordinadora, ¡Hikari!- Hikari entró a escena y lanzó una pokébola, esta se abrió y salió una lluvia de estrellas de varios colores desde su interior, además de Amy, que alegremente saltó en el medio del campo.

-Rápido Amy, ¡Usa giro!- La mona lila lanzó unas resplandecientes estrellas doradas desde ambas colas, que chocaron con las que ya había en el campo, creando brillo.

-¡Ahora, usa tu doble equipo y gira con doble golpe!- Dijo muy segura la coordinadora, la Ambipom se multiplicó varias veces por el campo con su doble equipo, se apoyó en una pata, dejando sus colas hacia arriba y estas empezaron a brillar de rosa, Amy comenzó a girar sobre sí misma como un trompo y una por una golpeó a las copias que desaparecían al instante, finalizando con un brinco en medio del escenario y una gran sonrisa.

-¡Que excelente presentación, doble equipo y doble golpe dieron una doble impresión!- Dijo Mimian en tono cómico.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Lo ha hecho fantástico!- Dijo Vali aplaudiendo.

-¡Lu Lux!- Exclamó Lux, con ojitos brillantes, moviendo la cola de pié toda animada.

-Eso supongo- Dijo Shinji, no muy interesado, aunque tampoco era como si supiese mucho de concursos como para opinar realmente…

Vali le miro feo -¿Sabes que lo que estás haciendo ofende a tu amiga? Es su trabajo, muestra un poco de respeto.

Shinji no dijo nada aunque debía admitir que esas palabras quedaron un poco en su mente.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hikari lo has hecho genial, esa técnica fue estupenda- Dijo Eifi emocionada dando palmaditas.

-Gracias pero, en primer lugar no la creé yo, me la enseñó un amigo llamado Satoshi- Dijo Hikari, sentándose al lado de la chica y suspirando.

-Pues… me toca después de esta presentación- Dijo Eifi parándose y tomando una pokébola, señalando con la otra mano la pantalla del camerino, donde había un chico de traje azul marino realizando su presentación con un Fearow casualmente.

-Ah, jaja ese se ganara la atención de Falkner- Bromeó Hikari.

-Seguro, pero ya verás que haremos Nina y yo- Replicó al chica de Hoenn con una sonrisa segura.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ahora, nuestra siguiente coordinadora, haciendo su debut en los concursos de Johto, ¡Eifi!- Presento Mimian, la de cabello naranja salió a escena y lanzó una pokébola al aire  
-¡Enciende la llama Nina!- De la pokébola salieron un montón de flamas naranjas y rojas por todo el campo y un imponente pokemon perro rojo con algo de pelaje beige y rayas negras en todo el cuerpo.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari sacó su pokégear _“Arcanine el pokémon legendario y forma evolucionada de Growlithe. Este pokémon es muy admirado desde la antigüedad por su belleza, se dice que corre a velocidades inimaginables, por eso es llamado como ‘el pokémon que corre como el viento’, su magnífico ladrido transmite majestuosidad, todo aquel que lo escuche no podrá evitar adularlo, tiene una naturaleza temeraria, leal, regia y orgullosa que se ha ganado el respeto de muchos”_

-Wow que hermoso pokémon… y… ¿Corre tan rápido?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos Nina, ¡Usa giro en todo el campo!- Las estrellas que salieron de la boca de la Arcanine se esparcieron en todo el escenario -Ahora, ¡Velocidad extrema y rueda de fuego!” Arcanine aulló parado en dos patas y se envolvió el cuerpo entero en llamas, al tocar nuevamente el suelo, sus patas dieron un impulso para luego correr a toda velocidad en el campo, describiendo círculos y destrozando las estrellas para agregar brillo -¡Termina con lanzallamas!- La Arcanine se detuvo en medio del campo y un lanzallamas fue disparado, disipando el fuego a su alrededor y demostrándola, nuevamente, en dos patas, orgullosa.

-Impresionante, que velocidad y belleza, ¡Además de un control del fuego excelente!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-¡Bien echo hermanaaaaa, bien echo Ninaaaaa!- Grito Vali emocionada, Lux parecía un poco impresionada ante el pokémon legendario, impactada por su demostración de belleza y poder.

-Eres una escandalosa ¿Sabias?- Murmuró Shinji.

-Se llama apoyo, deberías intentarlo- Replicó ella tranquilamente.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Wow Eifi eso fue fantástico!- Dijo Hikari halagando.

-Ah no fue nada- Dijo Eifi sonriendo -Nina es la que se merece los halagos.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A continuación siguieron una serie de presentaciones más, entre las cuales Eifi y Hikari comentaban sobre los participantes y pokémon mientras que por otra parte Vali trataba de sacarle conversación a Shinji, hablando de las rondas de batallas de los concursos, el chico ya no parecía tan aburrido y al fin todos dirigieron su atención al escenario cuando Mimian dijo que iba a anunciar a los que habían pasado.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eifi y Hikari miraban la pantalla atentas -¡Estos son los ocho coordinadores que pasaron a la siguiente ronda!- En la pantalla aparecieron en orden la imagen de una chica pelirroja, luego Eifi, quien saltó alegre, otros dos chicos más, Hikari, quien suspiro aliviada, el chico de Fearow y otra chica.

-Jaja, te dije que pasaría el del Fearow- Bromeó Hikari- Ese uso de pico taladro fue genial.

-Y ahora, la computadora ordenará las siguientes batallas- Las imágenes de los coordinadores se dieron la vuelta en la pantalla y se mezclaron, para luego separarse y volver a revelarse, cuál no sería la sorpresa, a Eifi le tocaba contra el chico del Fearow, mientras que a Hikari contra un chico de cabello azulado bastante bien parecido y con un traje blanco.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de comenzar la acción…- Dijo la chica de cabello naranja.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las siguientes horas, Eifi y su Delcatty Maraya derrotaron el chico del Fearow sin muchos problemas dado el ataque ventisca de la gata, Hikari por otro lado, derrotó al Breloom de su oponente con una buena combinación de Torrent. Tras eso solo quedaban 4 competidores más y como era de esperarse, Hikari y Eifi pasaron a las finales, tras derrotar a sus oponentes, Quagsire y Grotle respectivamente.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y ahora ¡Vamos a dar inicio a la batalla final de este gran concurso!- Anunció Mimian, de un lado del campo estaba Eifi y al otro, Hikari, ambas parecían muy seguras, cunas sonrisas serenas en sus rostros y la confianza en la mirada -Coordinadoras, saben las reglas- Agregó.

-¡Esto será fantástico! Ya quiero ver quién ganará- Dijo Vali muy emocionada, apoyada hacia el frente, estando en la primera fila, prácticamente era como estar en el propio campo, Lux estaba tan interesada como ella, copiando su pose.

-Seguro… han hecho un trabajo duro para llegar a las finales, ¿no?- Comentó el chico a su lado, quien desde hace un rato, se había interesado un poco por las batallas, el huevo, se lo había dejado a la pokemon eléctrico, que lo protegía con la cola, pero sin apartar la vista del campo.

-Claro, si mi hermana gana, al fin será su primer listón, si no, habrá que esperar otro concurso en Cherrygrove o de regreso aquí- Dijo, más para sí, que para el chico.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Ah! Sí, mi hermana y yo debemos volver a Newbark, tenemos un asunto importante allí, luego volveremos nuestro camino. Eifi me ha dicho que continúe yo sola, ya que si no, me retrasaré un poco al ganar mis medallas, pero yo le he dicho que no me voy a ninguna lado sin ella, además, su Arcanine Nina, puede llevarnos y traernos en prácticamente la mitad de tiempo- Explicó la castaña, desviando la vista por un momento para ver a la Luxio shiny, que mantenía la vista fija en campo, prácticamente olvidando la presencia de su entrenador.

-Entiendo…- Musitó Shinji, volviendo a girar la vista al campo, Vali también le decidió prestar más atención a la batalla una vez más.

A un lado del campo, Torrent estaba listo para pelear, en pose defensiva frente a Hikari, del otro lado, Maraya lucia feroz pese a su aspecto, agazapada como si estuviese lista para atacar -¡Comiencen!- Dijo Mimian desde el centro.

-Maraya comencemos, ¡Impactrueno!- Ordenó Eifi apuntando al campo.

Tan pronto Eifi dio esta orden, Hikari parecía ya haber creado una estrategia -Torrent ¡Usa rayo burbuja y luego refleja ese impactrueno!- Torrent lanzo una ráfaga de burbujas de su boca, que rodearon a Maraya dando vueltas, después de que esta lanzara un carga eléctrica, inmediatamente, las aletas de Torrent brillaron de un blanco plateado, prueba del ataque ‘ala de acero’ y reflejó la electricidad mandándola de vuelta a Maraya y haciendo que se guiara por las burbujas para causar aún más daño a su oponente.  
-¡Maraya no!- Dijo preocupada Eifi, sus puntos bajaron un buen trozo y la gata se quejaba en medio del remolino de burbujas eléctricas.

-¡Apenas hemos comenzado y estas coordinadoras ya están que arden!- Dijo Mimian, todo el público y los tres jueces veían muy interesados, no siempre se comenzaba con una estrategia así.

Eifi frunció el ceño – Vamos a ver, ¡Usa ventisca y cola de acero! ¡¿Te recuerda a algo esta técnica Hikari?!- La gata lanzó una ventisca que congelo a las burbujas de manera instantánea, cayendo al suelo como esferas de cristal, y luego procedió a lanzarlas contra el oponente como una lluvia de granizo, Torrent trataba de protegerse con sus aletas, los puntos de Hikari bajaron esta vez.

-¡Hey! ¡Fui yo quien te conto eso!- Se quejó la de cabello azul.

-¡Lux Luxio!- Exclamó Luxio saltando, como si se quejara de la estrategia copiada.

-Vaya, usan los ataques de la otra en su contra- Dijo Vali por lo bajo -Son buenas estrategas las dos…- Se quedo callada por un momento, pero luego tomó aire y exclamó -¡Vamos Hikari! ¡Vamos Eifi!

-Torrent, ¡Usa torbellino!- Un aura azul rodeo al pokemon pingüino y este creó sobre sí un gran remolino de agua, lanzándolo contra el oponente de un golpe, Maraya pareció asustarse un poco ante el ataque, dando un paso atrás.

-Maraya calmada, ¡Cola de acero y rompe esa ola!- Dijo Eifi, un poco nerviosa ante su propia orden pero tratando de mantener compostura por su pokémon. Maraya saltó con la cola color plata y golpeó la ola de manera vertical, “cortando” el agua a la mitad y deshaciendo la ola, los puntos de Hikari bajaron un poco más hasta estar a la mitad, para sorpresa de la chica.

-Eifi da otro giro al ataque de su oponente, vaya, se puede esperar de todo en esta batalla- Dijo Mimian muy interesada en el combate.

-Pero… ¿Porque han bajado sus puntos?- Se preguntó Shinji, Lux miro a su entrenador y luego a Vali cuando esta habló.

-Te explico, en una batalla de concurso, lo que más importa no es vencer a tu oponente si no lucir y hacer efectivos tus ataques, Eifi no solo inutilizó el ataque de Hikari, sino que también lució la cola de acero, así como el control y la calma de Maraya en ese momento- Dijo de manera un tanto rápida, aun prestando atención al combate, Lux volvió a girar la vista al campo.

-¡Maraya garra sombra!

-¡Torrent picotazo!- Ambos pokémon chocaron sus ataques en el aire, repeliéndose de un salto, los puntos se mantuvieron intactos y solo cambió la expresión de ambas coordinadoras a una más analítica y decidida *Si utilizo rayo burbuja, volverá a congelarlas, si le mando un torbellino, lo partirá a la mitad, picotazo, no creo que tenga mucho efecto así que…* -…Torrent, ¡Ala de acero!

Las aletas del Prinplup brillaron una vez más y este corrió en dirección a su oponente  
-Maraya…- Eifi sólo sonrió u cerró los ojos -Esquívalo y usa cola de acero- Cuando Torrent estuvo muy cerca de la gata, esta salto hábilmente, esquivando el ataque y con otra cola de acero, acertó a las patas de Torrent tumbándolo y mandándolo al otro lado del campo -Rayo solar, ¡Haz uso de este campo abierto!- Ordenó de inmediato, al ver a su oponente incapacitado. Los jueces demostraron asombro y la expectativa creció, si ese ataque daba en el blanco, podía marcar el final de la batalla.

*¡No, un rayo solar! pero… debo tener algo de tiempo* Pensó Hikari, viendo como el pelaje del cuello de Maraya acumulaba energía solar, de manera más lenta que en la batalla que habían tenido antes, dado que el sol no era tan fuerte sin día soleado -Torrent tienes que protegerte, ¡Torbellino ahora!- Torrent creó otro gran remolino de agua sobre sí.

-¡Fuego!- Dijeron ambas coordinadoras al mismo tiempo, Torrent lanzó el torbellino y Maraya disparo el rayo solar desde su cola, ambos ataques chocaron en medio del campo, el rayo solar causó un agujero que cortó al torbellino pero de igual forma se vio disminuido en potencia y Torrent pudo esquivar al tiempo que caía una lluvia por todo el campo.

-¡Tieeeeeempo!- Exclamó Mimian, cortando la tensión de todos. Ambas coordinadoras murmuraron un “¿Ah?” y giraron la vista a la pantalla de los puntos, donde era claro quién era la ganadora.

-Y la ganadora del concurso de ciudad Violet es… ¡Eifi!- Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar entre el público.

-¡Bien echo! ¡Lo hemos logrado Maraya! ¡Nuestro primer listón Johto!- Dijo Eifi de lo más contenta, agachándose y abrazando a su pokémon.

-¡Miah miah!

-Lo has hecho muy bien Torrent, te felicito por esas combinaciones- Dijo Hikari a su pokémon, el cual parecía un poco decaído, pero sonrió conforme.

-¡Ha ganado mi hermana! ¡Bien echo!- Dijo Vali desde la primera fila, extendiendo los brazos para saludarla y hacerle señas. Vali le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ahora se hace entrega del listn Violeta!” Dijo Mimian desde su micrófono, mientras todos los presenten aplaudían una vez más a la ganadora del concurso, Falkner se acercó al centro, en las manos llevaba el listón -Y como no es todos los días que tenemos a Falkner de juez, ¡Él tendrá el honor de hacer entrega del listón en esta oportunidad!

-Tiene razón, esto no lo hago a diario- Bromeó el líder de gimnasio, sostuvo el listón frente a Eifi -¿Quién lo diría?, ayer le di la medalla a tu hermana y hoy te entrego un listón a ti, te lo has ganado, felicidades- Dijo asintiendo mientras le entregaba el listón a la chica en la mano, era de un color verde lima, con las puntas de un tono más oscuro, la medalla del centro tenia forma de diamante.

-Muchas gracias Falkner, es un honor- Dijo la de cabello naranja, asintiendo y tomándolo, se giró al pokémon su lado -¿Qué te parece Maraya?, el inicio de una racha de victorias en Johto- Su pokémon sonrió y se acarició de ella.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno chicos… ha sido genial conocerlos, son unos grandes rivales- Dijo Vali.

Era ya de tarde y el cielo tenía un color rojizo, a su lado, su hermana Eifi, “conversaba” con Nina su Arcanine.

-Ustedes también- Comentó Hikari con una sonrisa -Son geniales chicas… oigan, ¿Seguras que no quieren quedarse esta noche y salir mañana en la mañana?- Preguntó un poco preocupada.

-No, descuida- Respondió Eifi -Mientras más rápido vayamos, más rápido volvemos- Rió -Además, supe por Mimian, que habrá un concurso en Cherrygrove en unos tres días y debo de entrenar al menos un poco. Pero no te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver y eso es seguro- Dijo mientras montaba sobre su Arcanine, Vali subió tras ella.

-Claro, después de todo, ya somos rivales oficiales- Dijo Hikari -Que tengan un buen viaje- Agregó.

-Muchas gracias, ustedes también, Shinji, la próxima vez que nos veamos, nuestra batalla no terminara en empate- Aseguró Vali, mientras Nina se daba la media vuelta y se sacudía un poco para acostumbrarse al peso. -¡Y espero ver la medalla colmena contigo porque yo ya la tendré!

-Claro…- Replicó él con una sonrisa victoriosa, ante tal reto…

-¡Adiós chicos!” La Arcanine rugió y comenzó a trotar para luego tomar impulso hasta perderse de vista, al suceder esto Hikari suspiro -¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó al chico a su lado.

-¿Qué, cansada?- Pregunto con cierto tonito de burla.

-Si muchísimo- Murmuró la chica, prácticamente dejándose caer.

-Bien, mañana vamos a pueblo Palmpona- Dijo el -Ya era hora de llegar a un lugar así- Agregó

-¿Porque lo dices?- La chica lo miró interesada, pero él se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al centro pokemon -Ay, ¡No me ignores!- La chica corrió tras el para darle alcance -¡Shinji!


	15. ¡Basta de tanta acción! ¡Palmpona es descanso y relajación!

**15- ¡Basta de tanta acción! ¡Palmpona es descanso y relajación!**

  
…

Hikari dormía plácidamente en una de las camas del centro pokémon. Estaba cansada, después de todo, el día anterior, habían partido de Violet después de almorzar y no pararon hasta llegar a Palmpona, al atardecer, Hikari solo se dio un baño y se tumbó en la cama, ni siquiera cenó…

-Ey Kari… Kari… Hikari.

-¿Hm? ¿Ah?- Hikari parpadeó abriendo los ojos con pereza, su compañero la estaba despertando, moviéndola suavemente del hombro -S-shinji… ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó con sueño.

-Despierta… vamos muévete- Le dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta gris y la dejaba sobre la cama -Trae todos tus pokemon y te aconsejo que dejes tu chaqueta- Dijo.

-Pero… ¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó la chica sentándose y refregándose los ojos somnolienta.

-Ya verás- Fue lo único que dijo, con una mirada de quien guarda un secreto o está a punto de dar una sorpresa.

Hikari solo se paró, se cambio de ropa, pensó si dejar el huevo allí o no pero como no sabía a donde rayos iba, decidió que era mejor dejarlo y luego salió, hallando al chico en el lobby -¿Qué pasa?- Bostezó, luego, por primera vez en el día miro su pokétch -¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Las 7:00 de la mañana?!- Miró al chico frente a ella -¿Para qué me despiertas tan temprano?- Se quejó.

-Solo vamos- Dijo él un poco molesto ante su escándalo. Comenzó a avanzar y Hikari solo le seguía sin muchas ganas -Verás, pueblo Palmpona es también conocido como “pueblo del descanso y los intercambios” es-

-Pues no estoy ganando mucho descanso en estos momentos…- Interrumpió ella cruzándose de brazos, ¡Tenía sueño!

 -Palmpona es parada descanso de viajeros que vienen a relajarse, aquí no hay ningún gimnasio, no se realizan eventos aquí aparte de una celebración de intercambios masivos, las batallas pokémon están prácticamente prohibidas y hay varias aéreas para el descanso y entretenimiento de pokémon y sus entrenadores- Explicó, ambos iban sobre un sendero de baldosas de colores crema.

-Wow, fantástico, es como un pueblo para des-estresarse- Dijo la chica.

-Como seguramente sabrás… o quizás no- Comenzó el, murmurando lo último -Johto es una región semi-tropical y árida, y a veces hace mucho calor, de cuando en cuando, los pokemon necesitan “hidratarse” un poco- Decía mientras llegaban al final del camino y a un área abierta.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto ella un tanto confundida, viéndolo.

-Solo mira a tu alrededor- Dijo el simplemente, Hikari alzó la vista y ensanchó los ojos, el lugar entero eran verdes planicies, árboles de bayas y en el centro lo que parecía ser un gran estanque pero artificial como una piscina. Entrenadores y pokémon jugaban, como una chica que lanzaba un disco y su Migthyena iba por él, otros descansaban, como un chico recostado a la sombra de un árbol, con su Linoone al lado, y había varios en el estanque jugando y bañando a los pokémon.

-¡Impresionante! ¡Este lugar se ve tan hermoso y pacífico!- Dijo Hikari emocionada.

-Solo hay 3 áreas así en todo Johto, Palmpona, y ciertas partes de la imponente Blackthorn y de pueblo Plateado de la Meseta Índigo - Agregó el -Y, la razón por la que dije que era hora de que llegáramos a un lugar así, y el hecho de despertar tan temprano, es que… Torterra ya necesita un buen cuidado- Dijo mientras alzaba una pokébola.

Hikari lo miro un tanto incrédula -¿Eh? ¿Tu cuidas a tus pokémon así?

Shinji frunció el ceño, algo ofendido -¿De qué hablas?

-Oh vamos, la mayor parte del tiempo sólo te importa el poder que tengan en batalla- Replicó ella rodando os ojos.

-Por favor, un pokémon sin buenos cuidados no es saludable y, por lo tanto, inútil en las batallas o concursos, no es bueno que un pokémon se enferme- Aclaró el como si fuera obvio.

Hikari decidió dejar el tema a un lado -Y… ¿Tan temprano por qué?

-Pensé que podíamos aprovechar el tiempo y el clima fresco, no tienes idea de lo mucho que cuesta bañar a un pokemon tan grande como Torterra, en especial su árbol- Mencionó el muchacho.

-Pues… ¡Manos a la obra!- Hikari sonrió, de alguna manera, saber que Shinji cuidaba tan bien de sus pokémon le hacía sentir feliz, pero aun así, sabía que su principal preocupación seguía siendo su desempeño en batalla.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras conseguir algunos cepillos, esponjas, cubetas, jabón y toallas rentables los pokémon salieron de sus pokébolas. Ro se adentró en el estanque, cerca del borde, ambos entrenadores se habían quitado el calzado y Shinji había enrollado su pantalón y su camisa manga larga, para no mojarlos tanto.

-Muy bien, Torterra es un pokémon bastante grande, como es obvio; supongo que lo más difícil es dejar limpio su árbol, pero también debes recordar que es mitad tierra, así que no quedara perfectamente “reluciente”- Comenzó Shinji, al lado de su inicial  
Mientras no lo miraban Ro sonrió de manera traviesa y alzó una de sus fuertes patas, listo para salpicar agua, Shinji se dio cuenta sin embargo y se apartó de inmediato -¡Ah no! no caeré de nuevo, no me vas a mojar- Dijo el entrenador cruzado de brazos.

-¿Tor Torterra?- Ro miro al chico de manera incrédula, como retándolo.

Hikari rió y ambos, entrenador y pokémon giraron a verla -Ustedes dos ciertamente actúan como viejos amigos- rió aún más -Por como discuten, igual que Torrent y yo.

-¡Prin Prinplup!- Torrent cruzó sus aletas, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Claro que sí! Eres muy terco- Hikari lo miró llevándose las manos a la cintura.

-¡Prinplup prin prinplup!- Prinplup también la miró molesto.

-¿Ves?, a esto es a lo que me refiero, siempre actúas así, te gusta llevarme la contraria.

Shinji y Ro les miraron y luego entre sí -Al menos no somos como esos dos- Dijo el entrenador en un suspiro.

-¡Tor!- Ro asintió.

-Muy bien, enserio, voy a revisar tu herida- Dijo el chico al pokémon.

-¡Torter!- Se quejó Ro.

-No, ahora- El chico apoyo el pie en el caparazón de Torterra y de un impulso subió a su espalda, se acercó al tronco de su árbol, los demás pokémon miraban, al igual que Hikari. En una parte del tronco, Ro tenía una especie de corte, algo profundo, Shinji paso la mano suavemente por esa área.

-¡Torter torterra!

-Ya, calma, se está curando, ¿Si? Ahora, Kari, pásame un cepillo y un jabón.

-Sí, claro- Hikari le dio ambas cosas al chico -Torrent, ¿Puedes ayudar con tu rayo burbuja?- Le pidió a su propio inicial, este asintió y lanzó una ráfaga de burbujas al árbol tipo bonsái del pokémon continente, este pareció disfrutarlo. Luego Shinji tomó el cepillo con algo de jabón y comenzó a limpiar entre las hojas y ramas del arbolito.

-Terra…- Dijo en un suspiro el pokémon, cerrando los ojos y relajándose.

*Wow… Shinji sí que conoce y cuida muy bien a Ro… como si tuvieran un lazo especial…* Pensó Hikari viendo al chico -Ustedes dos, seguro que son muy unidos, ¿No?- Dijo en voz alta.

Shinji le contestó, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo -¿No se supone que la mayoría de los entrenadores se entienden con sus iniciales?

Hikari negó con la cabeza -No es lo que quiero decir, bueno, sí pero… tú y Ro parecen tener un lazo más fuerte que la mayoría de los entrenadores. Y eso ya es decir mucho, porque eh visto a Satoshi y Pikachu.

-¿Y?- Replicó el sin darle mucha importancia la verdad, no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía oyendo eso de parte de la chica, o que lo comparara con Satoshi aparentemente…

-Cual… ¿Cuál es su historia?- Pregunto un poco insegura, no sabría si Shinji le contaría o no.

Shinji suspiró y tras otro rayo burbujas de Torrent, bajó del caparazón de su pokémon, para acariciarlo en la cabeza -Si, pues, muchos no creerían esto, pero Torterra y yo, si somos bastante unidos. Torterra, además de Reiji, es el que más me conoce… además, todo entrenador, sin importar su actitud o filosofía, tiene un punto de conexión con su inicial…- Rió por lo bajo en esta parte -Mi primer encuentro con Torterra no fue exactamente el mejor- Dijo con gran sarcasmo, rodando los ojos.

-¡Torterra!- Recriminó el pokémon.

-No ¡Tú me mordiste!- Miro al pokémon molesto -Veamos, cuando decidí iniciar mi viaje, fui al laboratorio de Nanakamado, en pueblo Sandgem…

\----------------------------------------

-Así que, Shinji- Dijo Nanakamado -¿Ya has decidido que pokémon quieres?

-¿Cuál es el más fuerte?- Preguntó el chico, cuando Nanakamado le mostró los tres iniciales de la región Sinnoh, Piplup, Chimchar y Turtwig de pie sobre una mesa en el centro de la habitación, habiendo sido recién liberados.

-Todos tienen poderes individuales y sus propias debilidades- Respondió Nanakamado.

-Chimchar, el tipo fuego- Chimchar comenzó a bailar y decir su nombre varias veces animado.

-Piplup, el tipo agua- Piplup giró la cabeza a un lado al ver al entrenador, como gesto de orgullo o desprecio quizás…

-Y Turtwig, el tipo hierba- Turtwig pareció ignorar al entrenador, Shinji los miro a los tres por un momento -Y… ¿Cuál de ellos tiene más entrenamiento?- Presiono el chico.

Nanakamado ya podía ver desde un principio que él era el tipo de entrenador que solo estaba interesado en la fuerza física, tendrá mucho que crecer… -Los tres tienen el mismo nivel.

Shinji miro a Turtwig -Este se ve bastante débil- Declaró, Turtwig frunció el ceño y salto mordiéndole el brazo.

-¡Turtwig! ¡No muerdas al entrenador!- Regañó Nanakamado, tomando al pokémon y colocándolo junto a los otros dos, quienes parecían impresionados ante la acción de pokémon de hierba.

-Huh…- Dijo Shinji, una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en su cara -Me gusta su actitud. Retiro el comentario anterior.

-Así que… ¿Eliges a Turtwig?

-Sí, este pokémon tiene agallas, será fuerte si se entrena bien.

-Entonces, aquí está tu Pokédex y tus pokébolas- Dijo Nanakamado, dándole los objetos, una nueva pokédex color negra del modelo nuevo de Sinnoh y 5 pokébolas vacías -Y claro está, tu Turtwig, dándole la pokébola donde recién metió a Turtwig.

-Gracias.

-¿Le pondrás nombre a tu Turtwig?- Preguntó Nanakamado.

-¿Para qué haría yo eso? No, gracias- Respondió Shinji, asintió como respeto al profesor y salió del laboratorio listo para comenzar su viaje…

\----------------------------------------

-Wow… es… diferente- Dijo Hikari, parpadeando algo sorprendida.

-Con el tiempo Torterra fue conociéndome más y… podrías decir que somos “compañeros” ahora- Dijo el chico.

-Qué lindo- Dijo la chica de cabello azul con una sonrisa, que se volvió aún más grande cuando Shinji acaricio a Torterra en la cabeza y este pareció disfrutarlo.

Hiela, Amy, Flora, Riri y Dusk entraron al agua también, disfrutando un poco de la temperatura tibia de la misma, Lux solo miraba pensando si entrar o no, Poffin iba a saltar dentro pero Hiela le detuvo, Shinji y Hikari notaron esto.

-A los pokémon eléctricos hay que bañarlos en un área especial, estanques pequeños, para que cualquier ataque involuntario no dañe a los demás que están en el estanque- Aclaró el chico del cabello morado.

-Voy entonces- Suspiro Hikari.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que la que acabe electrocutada seas tú? No señor, yo lo hago, encárgate de los demás. Luxio y la ardilla hiperactiva, vengan acá- Ambos pokémon siguieron al chico, que se llevó un cepillo, una esponja, un jabón y una toalla, todo dentro de una de las cubetas. Al llegar a los pequeños mini-estanques, Poffin fue la primera en saltar al agua -Escucha, realmente no me importa lo que diga Kari al respecto pero, me electrocutas y te ira mal.

-Chipa chipa- Pachirisu bajo las orejitas y decidió tranquilizarse, lo primero que hizo Shinji fue enjabonarle y lavarle la gran y blanca cola, Lux solo veía.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Por otro lado, Hikari avanzaba rápido en su trabajo, ayudando a Dusk a limpiar cuidadosamente sus plumas y a Buneary con su pelaje y orejas. Hiela se enjabonaba ella sola, Amy, Flora y Vera limpiaban a Ro en diferentes áreas con ayuda de ambas colas, látigos y rayos burbuja correspondientemente.

-Chicos, ¿Todos bien ahí?- Preguntó Hikari mientras apartaba un segundo la mirada de las alas de Dusk, cubiertas de jabón, para ver al trío que ayudaba a Ro. Los tres respondieron con sus respectivos idiomas, Flora limpiaba la parte de arriba del caparazón, montada sobre Ro, Amy usaba sus dos colas para limpiar sus rocas y Torrent quitaba el jabón restante de otras áreas, Ro estaba de ojos cerrados, disfrutando su “acicalamiento”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Para cuando Shinji regresó con Poffin completamente seca en brazos y Lux con una toalla sobre sí caminando tras él, ya Riri y Dusk estaban casi secos, Torterra iba por el mismo camino, Flora, Torrent y Amy aun jugueteaban en el agua y Hikari parecía un poco cansada, recostada en el suelo. Poffin saltó de los brazos de Shinji a los suyos -Poffin! Shin!

-¿Has terminado ya?- Comentó viendo a todos.

-Sí, con ayuda de todos ha sido más fácil… ¡Chicos salgan del agua ya!- Llamó a los tres pokémon del estanque, el trio salió y se sacudió un poco antes de tomar unas toallas y secarse mejor, todos se reunieron alrededor de sus dos entrenadores -Oye Shin… ¿Dónde están Gliscor y Ambar?

-Ellos son tipo tierra, pero a diferencia de Torterra reciben bastante daño del agua, sería malo mojarlos realmente- Dijo el chico mirando a otro lado.

Hikari lo consideró por uso momentos -Pero, es casi hora de almorzar… además, es para descansar un poco- Explicó ella.

Shinji no dijo nada y sólo sacó una pokébola, liberando a Gliscor, quien al notar que no estaba en una batalla, parecía confundido, Hiela hablo con el -Donphan… ella ya no está en el equipo- Dijo Shinji por lo bajo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Hikari se puso de pie de un salto, frunciendo el ceño -No te habrás…

-Me deshice de ella, demostró ser una inútil en el gimnasio Violet.

-Ambar dio lo mejor, apenas y tenia entrenamiento, además, no es su culpa haber quedado congelada, eso no tiene nada que ver con si es fuerte o no- Replicó la muchacha, cada vez más enojada.

-Lo hecho echo está, anteayer quedo fuera del equipo, sabía que te molestarías si te lo decía…

-¡Pues si! ¡Estoy molesta! No puedo creer que la hayas liberado, yo que creí que no eras tan malo después de todo, ¡Tras verte con Ro!, ¡Pero olvidé como eres en realidad!- Hikari se paró y fue al centro pokémon, todos los pokémon la miraron y luego miraron a Shinji, quién no apartó la vista por un rato, hasta que se dio la media vuelta, murmurando un “Hn” y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Torrent y Ro se miraron y pusieron caras de preocupación, y coordinando a sus respectivos equipos de compañeros, cada pokémon se dirigió a su entrenador.


	16. Hablando todo se arregla… esta es una promesa.

**16- Hablando todo se arregla… esta es una promesa.**

  
Tras la pequeña discusión, los dos pasaron un rato separados. Cuando Shinji estaba por entrar para almorzar, vio a Hikari dirigirse en lado contrario, se miraron por unos segundos pero antes de poder decir algo, Hikari frunció el ceño y siguió derecho, ignorando al chico. Por los próximos 40 minutos almorzó algo, mientras pensaba en cómo arreglar la discusión con Hikari, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, después de todo, mañana debían de salir en dirección a ciudad Azalea.

Tras almorzar algo rápido, Shinji se dirigió a la habitación del centro pokemon, el huevo pokémon, al igual que la chaqueta de Hikari no estaban, pero su mochila blanca y rosa estaba aun sobre la cama de la chica, optó por ponerse su chaqueta pero, dado el calor que hacia afuera, a la final estuvo en contra. Volvió a salir y decidió buscarla entonces, de vuelta donde estaban por la mañana, de manera que se encaminó al área de descanso para pokémon. Dusk, Hiela y Lux, ayudaban a buscar -Pero... ¿Dónde se habrá metido la niña esta?

-¡Bun buneary!

-¡Chiko chiko!- Una Buneary y una Chikorita jugaban animadamente dando vueltas en círculos, tratando de alcanzarse la una a la otra, ¿Serian las de Hikari? Bueno… ¿Cuál era la probabilidad…? Se aproximó.

-Vamos Growlithe, ¡Corre!- Un chico de cabello castaño con un Growlithe pasó corriendo al lado de ambas pokémon, Chikorita se asustó y salió corriendo hacia Shinji, escondiéndose detrás de sus pies, sip, era Flora.

-Bune…- Buneary pareció algo desilusionada ante la timidez y el miedo típico de su amiga, miro a Shinji -¿bun?

El entrenador miro a la conejita -Eh… ¿Sabes dónde está Hikari?

-¡Bun buneary!- Saltó alegre.

-Pues vamos, la miedosita necesita estar con su dueña a ver si se tranquiliza un poco- Tomo a Flora en brazos y siguió a la coneja marrón.

Hikari estaba sentada de espaldas contra un árbol, el huevo amarillo de pokémon estaba en su regazo y la chica lo acariciaba levemente de ojos cerrados -Porque eso es lo que pienso…- murmuró, a su lado se hallaba Torrent.

-Ey…- Shinji llamó su atención, la chica le miro y frunció el ceño.

-Ah, tú… ¿Que sucede Shinji?- Ah… de verdad estaba fastidiada.

-¿Aún sigues enfadada?- Preguntó él, sentándose a su lado y dejando que Flora pudiera irse, pero la pokémon hoja más bien se acomodó en el regazo del chico, quien al notarlo solo negó con la cabeza.

-Claro, digo, te voy a hacer una pregunta muy honesta- Ella tomó aire y se giró hacia el -¿Que ganas tú con abandonar pokémon porque son “débiles”? ¿Eh? Atrapar pokemon para luego liberarlos y tener otros más fuertes, ¡Es un círculo vicioso!- Exclamó la chica, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de objetar a su compañero -¿Acaso ganar lo es todo?, ¿Qué hay del lazo que se forman entre entrenadores y pokémon? Esa es la tarea de un entrenador, tener pokémon que lo acompañen, en las buenas y en las malas, para que crezcan, aprendan y se vuelvan más fuertes juntos, y no solo los iniciales, cualquier pokémon- Hikari pausó por un momento, Shinji no dijo nada -¿Cuál es la ventaja de ganar batallas, si lo haces con pokémon que apenas y conoces bien, y que además, liberas después de un tiempo? Además de que- Continuó –Liberar pokémon así fuera de sus hábitat es peligroso ¿Sabes que un ranger te podría multar o algo?

-No comiences a hacer un discurso como los del perdedor, por favor- Se quejó él. Molesto de una vez más ser criticado y oír el mismo discursito de siempre. Ella era igual que todos los demás, sólo iba a criticarlo y hacerlo ver como lo peor…

La chica bufó, echándole una mirada con molestia -No trato de hacer un discurso como el de Satoshi, solo digo lo que pienso, lo que he conocido como entrenadora- Dijo mirando a otro lado.

-No cambia automáticamente el tipo de persona que soy…- Murmuró él -Igual soy el mismo que acabas de ver con Torterra, así como con otros de mis pokémon, Hablas de hacer amistad y crecer junto a otro pero ¿No hacemos todos lo mismo en el día a día, quedarse con sólo unos pocos con los que puedes contar y distanciarte o separarte de los demás?

-Pero uno no solo abandona a sus amigos…- Comentó ella con cierto deje triste.

-Tú no lo entiendes…- Sentenció él casi dándose por vencido, mirando a otro lado.

-¿Qué tengo que entender entonces? Explícame.

Shinji la miro por un momento, su tono se había vuelto completamente apacible y ¿…sincero? Como si realmente quisiera comprenderlo y escucharlo. Era la primera vez que debatía este tema con alguien realmente (más allá de su hermano, quizás)

Tenía ganas de estirar las piernas, puesto que las tenía cruzadas, pero Flora se había dormido sobre ellas, suspiró-Eso que habías dicho hace un rato ¿En qué pensabas?

Hikari se quedó callada por un momento, reorganizando sus pensamientos -Yo… yo… solo pensaba que…

-¿Sólo pensabas que…?- Siguió él.

Hikari suspiró con decisión y luego lo miró -Estaba pensando, he hice una promesa, el pokémon que nazca de este huevo- Comenzó acariciando el huevo y mirándolo por un momento, para luego volver a ver a Shinji -No quiero que crezca sin cariño y cuidados - Dijo muy segura –Si decides no quedarte con él yo lo cuidare, pero no lo liberarás solo porque sí- Su expresión era seria.

Shinji no dijo nada por un momento, simplemente parpadeo mirando la chica -Está bien- Fue lo único que dijo.

-El punto… es que no deberías de liberar a tus pokémon sólo porque han cometido un error.

-Tampoco soy tan crítico, todo depende…

-Puedes mantener a tus pokémon en buena forma y a la vez tener un lazo con ellos, que será lo que lo seguirá impulsando- Dijo Hikari muy segura -Además, estoy convencida de que Ro, cuando Turtwig, no era exactamente “muy fuerte” tu haz echo un lazo de amistad con él, te conoce mucho, ambos han pasado por varias cosas juntos, y ¡Ro es ahora tu pokemon mas fuerte!” Aclaró ella.

-Bueno… no deja de ser cierto, Turtwig perdía una que otra batalla, pero cuando ganaba…- Miró hacia arriba como recordando aquellos tiempos -Sus primeras victorias fueron contra un Grovyle, un Wartortle e incluso venció un Torkoal, también recuerdo que evolucionó tras hacerle frente a un Rhyhorn- Dijo el chico pensativo -Pero… es simplemente el hecho de que fue mi primer pokémon… Torterra es irremplazable.

Hikari lo miró por un momento -Shinji… solo prométeme algo- El chico la miró -Dejarás de liberar pokémon por ahí por razones absurdas, insisto, Ambar apenas tenía entrenamiento y no es su culpa haber quedado congelada.

Shinji lo pensó por un momento y asintió -Vale… dejaré de liberarlos por sólo un error, pero seguiré con mi metodología, si no me sirven mucho se van de mi equipo.

Hikari suspiró –Suena bien…- murmuró -El pokémon que nazca de aquí, no tendrá que preocuparse de nada, yo también lo cuidare muy bien. Pero… sé que será especial. Un pokémon especial- Abrazó el huevo amarillo de rayas negras, se quedaron ambos en silencio durante un rato hasta que Hikari cayó en cuenta de algo -Ey, se supone que estamos aquí para que nuestros pokémon descansen fuera de sus pokébolas.

-Bueno… hay alguien que duerme fuera- Dijo el chico por lo bajo mirando a Flora en su regazo, dormida. Hikari rió divertida y sacó otras dos pokébolas, de las cuales salieron Amy y Poffin, Shinji también libero a Ro y Gliscor mientras Riri, Hiela, Dusk y Lux se acercaron a todo el grupo.

Torrent seguía acomodado al lado de Hikari, quien tenía el huevo en brazos, a su lado estaba Shinji, con Flora dormida en su regazo, Ro estaba al lado de Shinji, cerca del árbol, en las ramas del cual Gliscor colgaba de cabeza y Dusk estaba posado descansando, a un lado Poffin estaba acurrucada, enrollada en su propia cola y en la de Lux que se enroscaba como la felina que es, Hiela y Riri dormían recostados del árbol, al otro lado.

Tras un rato más de charlas y simplemente relajarse admirando el lugar poco a poco todos en el grupo se fueron durmiendo, hasta Hikari recostada del hombro de Shinji y este con su cabeza apoyada sobre la de la chica…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari despertó y parpadeó un poco, ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormida? Miró a su alrededor un poco, rayos… debió de estar bastante cansada, y wow, todos los pokémon estaban igual e incluso Shinji, ¿Se había quedado dormida con él? Vaya… después de todo Pamplona es un pueblo de descanso.

-Oh…- Susurró la chica -Esta atardeciendo- Se dijo viendo el cielo en tonos cálidos y notando el ambiente.

-¿Chiko chi?- Hikari giró un poco la cabeza, y notó a la pokémon hoja despierta, ésta al ver a su entrenadora, se paró y caminó hacia ella, causando que Shinji también despertara.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- Se preguntó medio dormido aun.

-Pues… nos hemos quedado dormidos- Dijo la chica, para luego bostezar y acariciarle la cabeza a Flora, a su lado Torrent despertó, al igual que Lux y Poffin quienes comenzaban a estirarse y bostezar.

-Vaya… si ya es de tarde- Dijo el chico, rascándose la cabeza y luego bostezó también.

-Si… oye, el atardecer es hermoso- Dijo, lo último más para ella que para los demás, el chico no dijo nada. Hiela, Dusk, Ro y Gliscor también despertaron, vieron por un rato el atardecer, el cielo se teñía de naranja, amarillo, rojo y todas sus degradaciones mientras que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

-Me pregunto qué hora será…- Murmuro Shinji, Hikari miro su pokétch y se paró de golpe, casi tirando el huevo y haciendo que Flora cayera, por suerte, de pie.

-¡Rayos! Se me hizo tarde, ¡El concurso de Haruka era a las 4!- Salió corriendo de vuelta al centro pokémon -¡Chicos esperen aquí!

-Si… claro que vamos a esperar- Dijo Shinji sarcástico, poniéndose de pie, tomó sus pokébolas y regreso a todos sus pokémon para luego ir tras Hikari a paso tranquilo, los pokémon de la coordinadora le siguieron.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari llego a su habitación del centro pokémon, colocó el huevo en la cama y prendió el pequeño televisor, cambiando rápido los canales para ver si podía tomar el final del concurso o algo, cosa que logró, ahí estaba en pantalla Haruka con su Venusaur contra un chico que tenía un Electrode. El pokémon eléctrico lucía cansado y quedaba ya poco tiempo en el marcador. Haruka ordenó un planta feroz, Venusaur fue rodeado de un aura verde y golpeó a su oponente, derrotándolo y ganando la batalla.

-¡Y ahí lo tienen!- Dijo desde la Tv la presentadora de Sinnoh, Marian -La ganadora de este concurso de ciudad Snowpoint es ¡Haruka!

-Wow, ha ganado Haruka- Dijo Hikari, feliz por su compañera. Se sentó en la cama ya más tranquila mientras veía la ceremonia de cierre donde llamaban a todos los coordinadores al podio.

Shinji entró a la habitación, seguido de los pokémon de Hikari que se amontonaron todos en la cama o alrededor de la tv para ver. -¿Y? ¿Ganó?- Preguntó, sin mucho interés realmente, sentándose en su cama.

-Sip, ganó, mírala allí- Indicó la chica chica de cabello azul mientras en la tv se veía la entrega del listón, el cual era de un color azul marino con las puntas verde agua y una bonita medalla con forma de copo de nieve.

-Hacemos entrega del listón Pastoría a la ganadora, Haruka, ¡Muchas felicidades!- Narraba Marian, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Haruka tomo el listón que le entregaba el señor contesta, este le dijo algo y la chica asintió, para luego, muy orgullosa, demostrarlo a la cámara con un gran sonrisa.

Hikari junto las palmas con una sonrisa -¡Qué bien, me alegro por ella!- Comentó y en ese momento su estómago hizo un ligero gruñido, los pokémon voltearon a verla –Oh upss…

El chico suspiró con una ligera sonrisa de lado -¿Hambre?... yo también, vamos- Se puso de pie y salió, seguido de Hikari, quien regresó a todos sus pokémon para llevarlos a comer también.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras comer algo (que fue como la unión de un típico bocadillo de la tarde y la cena) y alimentar a los pokémon, volvieron a la habitación, a ver un poco de Tv y buscar algo con que distraerse ya que tras dormir la mayor parte de la tarde, no tenían nada de sueño. Viendo que ya habían pasado unas dos horas desde el concurso, Hikari decidió llamar a Haruka.

-¡Haruka! Me quede dormida, ¡Lo siento!- Dijo rápidamente la chica de cabello azul, tan pronto su amiga contestó.

-¿Eh?

-Para tu concurso, ¡Pero vi la final! No sabía que tu Venusaur usara planta feroz-Comentó.

-Sí, hace poco lo aprendió, estoy orgullosa de ella- Dijo con una sonrisa -Pero viste el final, ¿No?- Corroboró.

-Sí, ¡Bellísimo listón!

-Ahora hay que ver si Nozomi gana mañana- Dijo con una risita la castaña -Y ver si Shuu gana algo- Agregó con mirada experta y victoriosa hacia otra dirección donde Hikari supuso estaba el chico fuera de pantalla y seguramente replicó con algo ya que la chica de la pañoleta le saco la lengua.

-¿Nozomi, mañana?

-Sí, me conto que mañana tiene un concurso en Cerulean- Dijo la chica, un poco confundida -¿No sabias?

-Hmmm no, no me dijo na- ¡Ah sí! Si si, ¡Ella me dijo! Ahora recuerdo…- La muchacha se corrigió rápidamente, tras repasar mentalmente su última conversación son la pelirroja -Vaya, tengo todo un itinerario para amigos en Kanto y Sinnoh- Dijo con una risita.

-¿Quisieras a alguien de Hoenn?- Preguntó Haruka con sonrisa experta.

-Hmmm señorita popular ¿Tienes algún amigo en Hoenn?

-¡Claro!- Dijo la castaña muy segura y con una gran sonrisa -¡Mi hermanito Masato!

-¿Masato ya comenzó su viaje?

-Sí, recuerda, el año pasado cumplió 9, tu tenias 10 y este año cumplió 10 y tú tienes 11.

-Seguro, ¿Y él tiene pokénav?- Preguntó.

Haruka rió – ¡Si sabe más de eso que yo!- Replicó –Él fue quien me enseñó a usar este. Durante nuestro viaje por Hoenn y Kanto él era siempre el que nos guiaba con su pokénav, es un maestro y ahora tiene el modelo nuevo y bueno… te imaginarás- Dijo con una risa al tiempo que negaba levemente con la cabeza.

-Me entero- Dijo Hikari aunque algo impresionada -Dame su número entonces si está bien.

-Ah tu tranquila, ahí te va- Hikari tomó un lápiz y un papel y anoto rápido.

-Ok Haruka, te llamo después, ¿Vale?

-Vale- Y cortó la comunicación.

-Wow, ¡Tendré alguien de Hoenn con quien hablar!- Se dijo animada la ojiazul y luego de unos minutos marcó el número. Un chico de cabello azul verdoso, lentes, camisa manga larga negra y otra verde manga corta por arriba contestó al poco tiempo.

-Ehhh… ¿Hola?- Dijo el chico, algo confundido.

-Hola- Respondió Hikari con una ligera sonrisa –Me llamo Hikari, soy amiga de tu hermana Haruka, quizás te haya hablado de mí- Se presentó.

-Espera… ¿Eres Hikari?- Dijo Masato, como si la reconociera de algo.

-Sip, la misma.

-La chica que gano a copa Wallace, que estuvo contra mi hermana en la final, ¡Tenias un Piplup!- Comentó arreglando sus lentes -Ya sé quién eres sí. ¿Y eso que… pues… me llamas?- Hikari iba a hablar pero él la interrumpió un momento -Fue mi hermana que te dio mi numero ¿No?- Hikari asintió.

-Es para, conocerte, me dijo que iniciaste tu viaje en Hoenn- Aclaró la muchacha.

-Así es, mi compañera Mii y yo- Dijo el chico, presentando con un gesto de la mano a una chica de por lo visto su misma edad. De cabello color miel, corto y un poco ondulado, con un gorrito azul celeste. Vestía una camisa blanca sin mangas con detalles y una corbatica en azul celeste también, la chica saludó con la mano.

-¡También tienes una compañera!- Exclamó animada –Eso es bueno, viajar en compañía siempre es más divertido- Comentó. Desde hacía rato ya que estaba recostada en su cama haciendo escándalo con el Pokénav, y, sin darse cuenta, más de   una vez Shinji le había lanzado una mirada furtiva, como diciendo “¿dejarías de hacer tanto ruido?” pero ella ni se fijaba… -¿Es de Hoenn como tú?

Masato negó con la cabeza -No, es de Johto, se convirtió en entrenadora hace poco- Aclaró.

-Ya veo, interesante, mucho gusto Mii.

La chica sonrió y saludó con la mano –Igualmente.

-¿Y cuáles fueron sus pokémon iniciales, si son nuevos entrenadores?

-Es algo bastante confuso- Comentó Masato, Mii soltó una risita a su lado, como si no fuese la primera vez que oye eso -Verás, no sé si mi hermana te habrá dicho, quizás no, pero durante mi viaje con Satoshi, Takeshi y ella, conocí un Ralts y tras hacerme su amigo y cuidarlo, le prometí que volvería por el cuándo fuese entrenador. Y así fue, cuando cumplí diez años, con toda determinación volví al bosque donde lo había hallado, con un Mudkip que me dio mi padre y para protegerme ¡Y esperé por 3 días!- Exclamó, obviamente muy metido en su historia, Hikari escuchaba con atención -La verdad estaba nervioso de que no lo volvería a ver o no se acordaría de mí o algo pero finalmente apareció, y se volvió mi primer compañero oficial. Tras regresar a Ciudad Petalburg, mi papá me dio a Mudkip, y además, El Prof. Odamaki me dio a un Treecko, a pesar de saber que ya tenía un “pokémon de arranque” dijo que no era del todo “oficial” además, somos grandes amigos- Dijo con una  sonrisa.

-Vaya, así que tienes a tu Ralts, un Mudkip que es del tipo agua y un Treecko que es de tipo hierba ¿No?- Preguntó un poco insegura, después de todo no conoce muy bien otras regiones, pero vagamente recordaba que el Blaziken de Haruka era el pokémon de arranque de fuego.

-Exacto, tan solo comenzamos hace unos días, como dos semanas y ya tengo tres pokémon y mi primera medalla de Rutsboro- Dijo orgulloso.

-¿Ya tienes una medalla?

-Sip, la gane justo hoy.

-Muchas felicidades… ¿Y qué hay de ti Mii?

-También es entrenadora pero tendrá su batalla en un par de días- Comentó Masato mirándola.

-Sí, mi papá es investigador allá en Johto pero siempre está viajando y esas cosas así que también decidí salir de Johto y conocer algún lugar nuevo y vine a parar aquí a Hoenn.

-Ya veo- Hikari asintió.

-Sí pero, aun así, querían darme un pokémon de arranque “oficial”- Comenzó a explicar Mii -Así que fui al laboratorio Newbark con la intención de tomar a Chikorita, pero… cuando llegue, el Prof. Utsugi me dijo que ya había una chica que se había llevado al Chikorita ya que se había encariñado con ella y solo con ella. Me dijo que la Chikorita era muy miedosa y tímida, y no se separaba para nada de la chica, pero bueno- Se encogió de hombros, Hikari se sintió ligeramente culpable, ¿Será que había tomado la Chikorita que Mii quería?

-Ah sí, y nos contó que también vio un Luxio de color raro, creo que era amarillo en lugar de azul- Agregó Masato. Sip, Hikari había tomado a la Chikorita que Mii quería, vaya que este mundo es pequeño, suspiró.

-¿Te sigo contando?- Preguntó la chica.

-¿Ah? Sí sí, claro, adelante- Dijo Hikari.

-Es que como suspiraste…- Murmuró ella -De cualquier manera, tomé a Totodile y partí a Hoenn y conocí a Masato en el laboratorio del profesor Odamaki mientras me hablaba de la región y los pokémon de Hoenn- Dijo señalando al chico - El mismo profesor me dijo que el Prof. Utsugi me había enviado un Chikorita que era de otro trío. Al principio no pude aceptarlo pero insistió y dijo que estaba bien así, e manera que al igual que Masato tengo a mi Teddiursa, un inicial de agua que es Totodile y un inicial de hierba Chikorita- Finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Ooohh… me parece genial- Dijo Hikari un tanto aliviada.

-Oye Mii, deberíamos almorzar mira la hora- Replicó el chico mientras señalaba hacia otra dirección, presumiblemente había un reloj en la pared, pues parecían estar en el lobby de un centro pokémon.

-Oh, sí, tengo hambre- Respondió de acuerdo, llevándose una mano al estómago.

-Aquí en Johto casi es hora de dormir, son las 8 y tanto- Dijo la ojiazul.

-¿Johto? Pero creí que eras de Sinnoh- Objetó Masato.

-Si pero estoy en Johto, mañana voy para pueblo Azalea.

-Oohh. Bueno, nosotros nos despedimos que vamos a comer- Dijo el chico -Tal vez hablemos más luego.

-Seguro, pero voy a dormir- Dijo la chica chica de cabello azul –Un placer conocerte, y a ti también Mii. Buen provecho a ambos- Rió.

-Gracias ¡Y buenas noches para ti!


	17. ¡Túnel de roca, Camino de fuego!

**17- ¡Túnel de roca, Camino de fuego!**

Hikari y Shinji se hallaban frente la entrada de un gran túnel de roca, la chica veía dudosa el interior, era como una profunda cueva y se volvía bastante oscura… -¿Estás seguro de que este es el camino?

-Claro que sí- Espetó el chico -Este es el túnel que conduce a pueblo Azalea, es conocido como el “túnel de fuego”- Dijo.

-¿Túnel de fuego?- Exclamó ella un tanto asustada, no era buen presagio -¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque… adentro viven muchos pokémon de tipo fuego- Explicó quitándose la chaqueta -Y hace mucho calor- Agregó atándose la chaqueta a la cintura como la de la chica.

-Um… ok- Hikari avanzó tras el chico, no quedaba de otra. Tan pronto se adentraron un poco en la cueva Hikari pudo sentir la temperatura aumentar varios grados, como si hubiese mucho vapor caliente en la zona -¡Vaya que hace calor!- Dijo impresionada -¿Por qué debe ser este el único camino?- Se quejó.

-No es el único camino- Dijo su compañero, de inmediato sonrió, sabiendo que la chica se enfadaría.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se detuvo abruptamente -¿A qué te refieres?- Estaba prácticamente lista para darse vuelta y regresar a Palmpona.

-Hn, en realidad hay dos caminos, uno más largo por el bosque, y uno corto, el túnel de fuego, tomamos el segundo.

Hmmm tenía sentido si era más corto pero… -¿Y por qué este calor?- Se quejó fastidiada.

-El gimnasio de pueblo Azalea es de tipo insecto y quiero atrapar un buen pokémon de tipo fuego- Respondió el chico de lo más tranquilo, encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica se murmuró algo por lo bajo, para luego suspirar derrotada -¿Alguna idea de atraparás?

-Según la información de la pokédex, aquí habitan pokémon como Growlithe, Vulpix, Magmar, Magby y ocasionalmente Cyndaquil- Respondió él -Ya tengo un Magmar, pienso que mis mejores opciones serian Growlithe y Cyndaquil, si logramos encontrar uno de los últimos.

-Un cyndaquil sería adorable- Dijo pensativa la chica, recordando a su propio cyndaquil cuando había nacido de un huevo -Growlithe evoluciona en un Arcanine ¿No?- Preguntó, pesando un poco en Nina, la Arcanine de Eifi.

-Sí- Contestó implemente.

-También sería genial tener un pokémon asé, es tan bello.

\----------------------------------------

 -¡Rayos estoy cansada!- Chilló la chica -¡Tengo mucho caloooor!- Tomó un poco de agua de su botella, en la otra mano llevaba una baya oran medio mordida -Seguro que con todo este calor, ¡El pobre huevo se ha de estar sancochando!- Dijo con cierto tono de broma, aunque si estaba preocupada. Abrió su mochila un poco para ver el huevo que guardaba a un lado.

-Si sigues quejándote, asustarás a los pokémon- Dijo el chico con una risita -¿O ya lo haces?

-¡¿A qué te refieres?!- Dijo furiosa la chica, ya estaba de mal humor no necesitaba sus comentarios -Acaso quieres decir que-

 -¡Vuuuuulpix!- Hikari giró la vista y vio no muy lejos un pequeño pokémon parecido a un zorro, de pelaje marrón rojizo y seis colas abiertas como abanico, enrolladas en la punta de manera elegante.

-¡Qué lindo!- Sacó su pokédex.

_“Vulpix, el pokémon zorro. Vulpix suele habitar en áreas calurosas y secas, aunque resulta normal verlos adentrarse en ciudades. Es un pokemon astuto e inteligente, un poco altanero gracias a su pelaje, suave como la seda y liso a excepción de su flequillo enrollado, pero sin embargo son muy leales a su entrenador. Su cuerpo es inmune a temperaturas inferiores de 350 grados”_

-¡Es adorable!- Dijo la chica mirando al pokémon con ojitos brillantes.

-¿Vul?- La vulpix se acercó un poco curiosa y con carita inocente, olisqueando el aire y acercándose a Hikari.

 La chica se agachó y trató de no hacer movimientos bruscos para asustarla, parecía interesada en la baya que tenía en su mano  -Aww creo que tiene hambre, ten pequeñita- Le extendió la baya, la vulpix la miró y miró a la chica con cautela, luego rápidamente tomó la baya y salió corriendo hasta estar un poco alejada, donde comenzó a comerse la baya a mordiscos -Quiero atraparla- Dijo la chica aun encantada con la criaturita.

-Pues hazlo, libera un pokemon y lucha con ella- Comento el muchacho que solo vio toda la escena.

-¡Vale!- Sacó una pokébola -¡A la carga, Torrent!- Torrent salió listo para la batalla, la vulpix se dio cuenta y adoptó una pose defensiva -¡Usa rayo burbuja!- Ordenó la coordinadora, sabía que unos pocos ataques de agua serían suficientes para hacerla caer, la vulpix abrió la boca y lanzo una ráfaga de estrellas contra las burbujas, contrarrestándolas, luego sus ojos brillaron de un color azul claro, color que rodeó a Torrent y este comenzó a quejarse, una fuerza invisible parecía aplastarlo o algo así.

 -¡Torrent!- Exclamó preocupada.

-Ese es un ataque “paranormal” es psíquico, has algo rápido- Avisó su compañero, que veía la batalla con las manos en el los bolsillos de lo más tranquilo.

-B-bien, ¡Usa rayo burbuja ya!- Torrent alcanzó a lanzar las burbujas aún bajo presión, estas golpearon a la pequeña pokémon de fuego, que chilló y deshizo el ataque de inmediato, cerró los ojos y lanzó un ataque ascuas -¡Esquiva y garra metal!- Torrent esquivó fácilmente el descontrolado ataque y con un brillo plateado sus aletas golpearon la cabeza de su oponente, haciéndola caer. Hikari buscó rápidamente en su mochila, entre sus pokébolas halló una que además de su típico color rojo, tenía unos detalles en amarillo -¿Pero qué?- la sacó -¿Qué es esto?- Agrandó la pokébola y esta se abrió, revelando una nota dentro.

 _-Hikari_  
Te tengo un pequeño obsequio, para que lo uses cuando quieras, es una pokébola rápida, atrapará más fácilmente pokémon rápidos que quieran huir, cuídate, e ignora cualquier comentario grosero de mi hermanito.  
-Reiji

-Es de Reiji. ¿Cómo fue que revise mi mochila tantas veces y no la vi?- Rió por lo bajo -Así que… Una pokébola rápida- la miró.

-¡Mejor úsala ya! Tu ‘querida’ vulpix se escapa- Señaló el chico apuntando a la vulpix que se paraba con algo de dificultad.

-¡Pokébola, ve!- La pokébola golpeó suavemente a la pokémon de fuego en la cabeza y esta fue absorbida dentro como un rayo de energía roja -Vamoooos, quédate- Murmuró la chica, la pokébola se movió varias veces y finalmente se quedó quieta -¡Si excelente!- Se acercó y tomó la pokébola.

-Entonces ¿Esa es una pokébola rápida que te dio mi hermano?- Preguntó el chico caminando hacia ella, alzando una ceja.

-Si- Asintió -Tenía una nota. Es algo extraña, nunca había visto una pokébola así- la examinó.

-Está hecha de bonguri, una fruta muy dura que se trabaja de forma artesanal para hacer pokébolas, de hecho así se crearon las primera pokébolas y cada color de fruta sirve para hacer una pokébola diferente- Explicó el -Ese tipo de frutas solo crecen en Johto y de hecho, se hacen y se venden más que nada en Azalea, claro además de en Goldenro- El chico notó algo -¿Me estas escuchando?- Preguntó un tanto molesto.

-Hmmm… le pondré Pixy, es pequeña y me suena a vulpix… ¡Suena adorable!- Decía la joven animada, al parecer ignorando al chico. Shinji roleo los ojos y siguió camino.

\----------------------------------------

 -Estos growlithe son todos unos miedosos…- Dijo Shinji un tanto frustrado, ya se había topado con 3 growlithe hasta el momento pero cada vez que trataba de luchar con uno para atraparlo, huía rápidamente. No había ni rastro de más vulpix, algún cyndaquil o magmar.

Hikari rió por lo bajo -Yo tengo un pokémon de fuego y tú nooo~” Dijo en tonito musical, burlándose un poco del chico, quien gruño por lo bajo.

-No molestes Kari… basta con el calor que hace- Espetó.

 La chica de cabello azul tomó una actitud derrotada, como si todo el cansancio que ignoraba de su cuerpo hubiese revivido -Tienes razón, ¿Cuánto falta para salir? ¡Tengo calooooooor!- Se quejó.

 Shinji suspiró -Creo que falta poco.

 -Estúpido túnel de fuego…

A tan sólo unos metros, detrás de unas rocas, unos tiernos ojos rojos miraban al par…

\----------------------------------------

 -¡Aleluya!- Exclamó Hikari al salir del túnel, el área rocosa de montaña descendía hasta un pintoresco pueblo lleno de árboles con pequeñas y medianas edificaciones–Fuera de este calor ¡necesito un baño!- Se apresuró hacia Azalea sin dudarlo.

 -Allá va de nuevo… ya ni me molesto-Murmuró el chico de cabello morado encogiéndose de hombros y continuando a paso normal. Un pequeño pokémon de salió del túnel tras él y con brillantes ojos rojos, le siguió…

\----------------------------------------

La chica suspiró gustosa tras salir del baño, con otro cambio de ropa, mientras la otra estaba en la lavandería –Nada mejor que un baño y una buena comida- comentó mientras se secaba el pelo y  peinaba sentada sobre su cama. Una vez que había terminado de desenredarlo colocó el cepillo de vuelta en su bolso -pobre huevo-  Dijo mientras lo tomaba de al lado de su mochila -Me pregunto si estará bien… debería llevárselo a la enfermera Joy” Se dijo parándose. Justo en eso salió Shinji del baño también secándose un poco el cabello -Um… Shin, ¿me acompañas?

El chico se terminó de secar el cabello con la toalla -Supongo… debo llamar a mi hermano para que me envíe a mi Skuntank. Después de todo, no atrape ningún pokémon de fuego- Comentó.

-¿Tienes un Skuntank?- Pregunto ella mientras salían del cuarto.

-Sí, de hecho, ese fue el primer pokemon que atrape en mi vida, tras tomar a mi Turtwig- Dijo con tono nostálgico.  
\------------------

_Shinji se dirigía al puerto de Canalave, finalmente Iría a Johto. Claro, podía hacer su viaje en Sinnoh primero, como lo hacen tantos otros entrenadores, ero por razones más personales no quería solo quedarse en su región natal y en su lugar se había decidido por visitar primero la región tradicional. Ya había comprado su ticket y turtwig había sido revisado hace no mucho en el centro pokémon. Ahora se dirigía al puerto, mientras iba por las calles escucho un ruido de cosas moviéndose, se giró para ver un pokemon pequeño de color morado oscuro con una raya dorsal beige y una gran cola peluda, estaba comiendo restos de comida de un bote de basura. Sacó su nueva pokédex para revisarlo._

_“Stunky, el pokémon mofeta. Se protege a si mismo lanzando gas venenoso de su cola, el olor dura hasta 24 horas”_

_-Que pokémon tan patético- Se dijo al vero escarbar por restos entre la basura-Turtwig podría vencerlo fácilmente- Liberó a dicho pokémon y Turtwig no perdió el tiempo en atacar a stunky con una tacleada, el stunky le respondió rasguñándolo con sus grandes garras -¡Hojas navaja ya!- el pokemon de hierba lanzo hojas afiladas de su cabeza, al stunky pareció no hacerle mucho daño y lanzó un gas morado contra turtwig, que pareció envenenarlo. Shinji estaba un poco impresionado por el pokémon, era más fuerte de lo que había creído inicialmente._

_Ordeno a turtwig que usara mordida, en el momento en que la tortuga lo mordió en la cabeza, dejándolo desprevenido, Shinji lanzo una pokébola para capturarlo. El pokémon fue absorbido dentro y el objeto se movió unas tres veces antes de quedarse inmóvil, habiendo atrapado al pokémon._

_Shinji tomo la pokébola y la revisó con su pokédex -Hmm, está bastante bien… lo mantendré por ahora._

\------------------------------------

-Desde entonces ese Stunky ha continuado en mi equipo, evolucionó a Skuntank y siguió haciéndose más fuerte, pero últimamente ha estado con mi hermano- Explicó el chico de ojos negros, al llegar al lobby se dirigieron a la enfermera Joy.

-Enfermera, ¿Podría revisar este huevo pokémon por favor? Quisiera asegurarme que esté todo bien, atravesamos el túnel de fuego con él y siento que aún está más caliente de lo usual- Explicó la coordinadora.

-Claro, no hay problema- Dijo la enfermera Joy tomándolo.

-Muchas gra- Antes de que pudiera terminar hubieron unos gritos desde afuera y una figura entró corriendo al centro pokémon. Era un pokémon de cuatro patas, de color azul oscuro en su espalda y la parte superior de su cara y color crema en la panza y patas, brillantes y redondeados ojos rojos miraban a todos lados exaltados.

Hikari miró con sorpresa al pokémon en cuestión, lo conocía muy bien ¡Era un quilava! Pero algo no andaba bien…

-¡Ey ahí está! ¡Atrápenlo!

-¡Quiiiiilava!- Quilava miro detrás suyo asustada, siguió buscando con la mirada hasta que esta se posó en Hikari y Shinji, corrió en direcciona ambos -Qui qui qui qui ¡Quiiiiiilava!- El pokémon comenzó a saltar, colocando sus patas delanteras apoyadas en las piernas de los entrenadores, como tratando de subir -¡Quilava!

-¡Ey! ¿Esa quilava es suya?- Preguntó un hombre que recién había entrado en el recinto, se veía algo molesto y a ambos lados de él había un mightyena y un houndour.

Quilava se escondió tras los pies de Shinji -¡N-No!- Respondió el chico, molesto y un poco confundido, ¡Este pokémon salvaje los estaba metiendo en problemas!

Hikari sólo veía todo como paralizada, por alguna razón era como si la quilava le recordara de sobremanera al suyo y por lo tanto se sentía preocupada por todo el alboroto.

-Oigan esperen un momento, ¡Esto es un centro pokémon!- Intervino de pronto la enfermera Joy -¿Que está sucediendo?- Preguntó llevándose las manos a la cintura  molesta.

-¡Esa quilava quemó parte de mi jardín!- Explicó el hombre, apuntando acusadoramente a la pokémon de fuego.

-¡Quilavaaaa!- Quilava salió de su “escondite” y asumió una pose de ataque, una ráfaga de fuego salió de su frente y la parte trasera de su lomo.

-Repito, ¡Esto es un centro pokémon! Si van a pelear, afuera hay un campo- Dijo la enfermera Joy molesta apuntando hacia la salida de la derecha.

La quilava miró a la enfermera un momento y asintió. Corrió al campo seguida del molesto hombre con sus pokémon tras él.

Tan pronto había salido ordenó -¡Bola sombra ya!- Dos bola sombra fueron contra la inicial de fuego.

-¡No! Hikari se tapó la boca con las manos, instintivamente dando un paso al frente, Shinji solo veía, La quilava sonrió de forma victoriosa, esquivo una de las bola sombras y la otra la regresó a sus atacantes con un certero lanzallamas, mientras sus oponentes estaban distraídos con el ataque se enrolló en una esfera de fuego y golpeó a los dos pokémon caninos -Wow, ¡Esa quilava es genial!- Dijo Hikari cambiando su semblante.

-¡Migthyena, Houndour!- Exclamó el dueño preocupado -Pequeña sabandija… ¡Usen mordida ahora!- Ordenó apuntando a la pokémon volcán con molestia. Con los filosos dientes a la vista, los dos pokémon oscuros se abalanzaron sobre quilava, pero esta volvió a atacar con rueda de fuego embistiéndolos, luego se giró deshaciendo su ataque y dejando ascuas en el aire, y lanzó un ataque de estrellas, ambos oponentes cayeron al suelo -¡Ahhh! ¡Mis Pokémon!- El hombre regresó a sus pokémon molesto y simplemente huyó disgustado – ¡Me las pagarás!

Hikari y Shinji lo vieron marcharse hasta que una vez más la pokémon se acercó a ellos-¡Quilavaaaaa qui quiiiiilava!- Se acercó al chico e cabello morado con una sonrisa, sus ojos rojos brillaban emocionados.

-¿Pero que le pasa a este pokémon?- Se preguntó el chico, algo confuso e… ¿incómodo?

Hikari rió por lo bajo – Hasta donde se los cyndaquil y quilava son bastante cariñosos, creo que le agradas…- Explicó, luego se agachó junto a ella -¿Que pasa linda? ¿Quieres venir con Shinji?

-¡Qui-la-va!- Quilava asintió.

-Bueno, eres fuerte… y una quilava es rara, sobre todo aquí- Dijo el entrenador mirándola.

-¿Acaso nos habrá seguido desde el túnel de fuego?- Preguntó la chica mirando a su compañero, quilava frente ella asintió –Pero si eres una ternura- Dijo alegre, acariciando su cabeza con cuidado (recordando tantas veces a su propio cyndaquil) pero la quilava se dejó mimar.

-Vamos de vuelta a nuestra habitación entonces, mis pokébolas están en mi mochila- Dijo Shinji, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Ya de nuevo en la habitación Shinji buscaba entre las pokébolas que le había dado su hermano -Mmmmm…. ¡Aquí esta!- sacó una azul celeste con amarillo.

-¿Cuál es esa?- Pregunto Hikari sentada en su cama, quilava a su lado recostada.

-Esta es una pokébola rápida pero de Sinnoh, tiene las mismas características y ventajas que la que usaste de Johto para capturar a Vulpix, la única diferencia sería el color- Explicó él mostrándola.

-¡Qui!- Quilava saltó hacia ella desde la cama, queriendo atraparla.

-¡Ja! A Karuma le gusta- Hikari rió.

Shinji alzó una ceja y bajo la pokébola, quilava la toco con una pata y tras unos movimientos quedo sellada dentro -¿Karuma?

-Sí, así se llama- Dijo ella con una risita.

-Supongo… que ya no necesitare a mi Skuntank después de todo- Dijo Shinji, viendo la pokébola donde estaba la nueva integrante del grupo, la liberó una vez más y esta se acurrucó contenta mientras Hikari seguía acariciándola. Notó como su compañera parecía sumamente encantada con la criaturita y recordó sus palabras –Tengo una pregunta…- Dijo dejando al frase al aire.

-Huh?- Ella volteó a verlo.

-Parece que sabes mucho de quilava a pesar de lo que habías dicho hace tiempo de no conocer mucho sobre otras regiones y eso.

La chica miró sus manos y se quedó en silencio por un momento, todo su semblante cambió, lucía… ¿triste? ¿Por qué estaría triste? Se preguntó Shinji enseguida.

-La verdad es que si viajé… un poco- Comenzó ella –Estuve un corto tiempo en Unova donde me reuní con Satoshi y hasta la campeona Shirona que estaba de visita, fue todo bastante entretenido- Contaba con cierto toque nostálgico, el chico sólo escuchaba –Después de eso se supone que iría a Johto a participar en la copa Mikuri que se realizaría allá e incluso llegué a Blackthorn pero…- tomó aire y suspiró –Pasó algo con la salud de mi mamá, estaba muy preocupada, aunque es muy quería por los del pueblo ella está sola y- ¡y yo…! – Miro a Karuma, calmándose un poco –Volví a casa claro, ayudé en todo lo que pude y mis pokémon también, suplanté a mamá en algunas cosas y cuidé de ella, tomó algo de tiempo pero todo volvió a la normalidad.

El chico apartó la vista sin palabras, no tenía idea de qué decir.

-¿Qui?- Karuma cerró los ojos cuando la chica posó su mano en su cabeza.

-Verás yo también tengo un quilava, nació de un huevo que gané en un evento, el Johto festa, es sumamente cariñoso y apegado a mí, pero luego de lo que pasó en casa decidió quedarse junto a mamá al igual que Mamoswine, supongo que también se apegó y su lado protector salió a relucir.

-Y ahora esta quilava simplemente te hizo recordar todo eso y te dio algo de nostalgia- Sentenció él.

Ella solo asintió –Supongo que extraño a quilava, y a mamoswine, y solo espero que mamá esté bien. Es una lástima que mi quilava no viniese, Karuma tendría un compañero- Dijo esbozando su usual sonrisa de vuelta.

-¡Qui!

-Bueno, si alguna vez quieres traerlo creo que sería bastante interesante.

Hikari sonrió.

 


	18. Un día tranquilo…

**18- Un día tranquilo…**

-¡Rueda de fuego!- Ordenó Shinji, Karuma se envolvió en fuego y atacó al oponente, Ro. El pokémon de hierba se paró en dos patas y cayó realizando un terremoto, sin embargo, Karuma saltó esquivando el ataque y atacó con lanzallamas.

-¡Bien echo Karuma!- Exclamó Hikari, que junto a sus pokémon veía el combate después de haber practicado un poco con la nueva integrante del equipo, Pixy –Pero, pobre Ro…- Dijo con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

-¡Chikori!- Flora saltó de la banca y corrió hacia el pokémon continente preocupada.

Shinji pareció no notarla, estaba muy concentrado -¡Usa otro lanzallamas!

-¡Shinji no espera! ¡Flora cuidado!- Hikari se puso de pié de golpe, ensanchando los ojos, sus pokémon todos adoptaron caras preocupadas. El lanzallamas golpeó a Flora casi de lleno y una parte de la hoja de su cabeza comenzó a incendiarse.

-¡Chikoooo!- Flora se espantó muchísimo ante el fuego y adolorida comenzó a correr por todo el campo, ante las miradas estáticas de todos.

-¡Oh por Arceus, Torrent rayo burbuja ya!- El pokémon pingüino lanzó una ráfaga de burbujas sobre su compañera de equipo, apagando el fuego. La hoja de Flora lucía de un color oscuro y negruzco y la chikorita parecía a punto de llorar, Hikari corrió hacia ella -¿Flora estas bien?- Preguntó muy preocupada

Flora logró guardar la calma, suspiró y cerró los ojos, su cuerpo entero comenzó a brillar de un amarillo verdoso y su hoja fue recobrando su color y textura natural. Flora abrió los ojos y sonrió, se veía mejor -¿Q-que fue eso?- Se preguntó la coordinadora agachada.

-Creo que fue síntesis- Dijo el entrenador acercándose, Ro tras él y Karuma con cara de sentirse culpable acercándose lentamente.

Hikari sacó su pokédex y revisó la información de Flora -Así es, parece que aprendió síntesis- Dijo alzando la vista a Shinji -¡Flora aprendió un nuevo ataque!- Exclamo alegre y sintiéndose algo orgullosa también  -Y puede curarse a sí misma- Agrego mirando esta vez a la Chikorita.

-¡Chiko!- Sonrió.

-¿Qui lava?- Preguntó en un susurro Karuma, sintiéndose mal por el accidente.

-¡Chiko chikori!- Flora negó con la cabeza y sonrió, al parecer, disculpándola sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡Qui!- Karuma dio un salto como si se acordase de algo y corrió en dirección este entre unos arbustos.

-¡Oye!- Llamó Shinji.

-¿A dónde va?- Preguntó Hikari poniéndose de pié una vez más.

-¿Y esperas que yo lo sepa?- Dijo él mirando de reojo a la coordinadora-Espero que no se meta en problemas…

Karuma volvió un par de minutos luego, con una baya cheri en la boca, se la dio a Flora -¡Quila qui!- Dijo orgullosa con su mejor sonrisa, Flora la aceptó gustosa y se la comió.

-¡Karuma! ¿De donde has sacado esa baya?- Preguntó Hikari sorprendida.

-¡Quilava qui!- Karuma apuntó con su cabeza, jaló la bota rosa de Hikari y comenzó a correr -¡Qui qui!- Quería que la siguieran, Hikari y Shinji regresaron a los demás pokémon y fueron tras ella -¡Quila qui!- Karuma se detuvo tras un rato y los entrenadores se vieron en un área boscosa al norte del centro pokémon, rodeados de algunos árboles y arbustos con distintas bayas.

-¡Wow, Karuma! Eres buena encontrando bayas, ¿No?- Karuma asintió feliz, Hikari tomó algunas de las bayas emocionada, Shinji solo la veía y miraba curioso a Karuma quien la seguía a todos lados, finalmente Hikari tomó una baya extraña -¿Qué clase de baya es esta? No la conozco- La miró, tenía la parte de arriba marrón y era completamente amarilla, redonda y brillante, del tamaño de la palma de su mano además de parecer ser dura como roca.

-Esa no es una baya…- Comenzó Shinji.

-¡Es un bonguri!- Dijo la voz de una chica, ambos voltearon y vieron una chica de más o menos su edad, de cabello rojo oscuro en dos coletas, tenia ojos verdes y un vestido rosa, y a su lado había un pokémon parecido a una oveja, con mucha lana amarilla y una larga cola rematada con una esfera.

-Eh, hola ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó rápidamente Shinji.

-¿Y que pokémon es ese?- Hikari lo reviso con el pokégear.

_“Mareep, el pokémon lana. Estos pokémon normalmente se encuentran en rebaños, dado que son muy tranquilos y fáciles de criar. Su cola funciona como un medidor de voltajes: cuanta más electricidad tenga, más brilla. Su lana puede absorber electricidad para luego utilizarla, de esta manera puede hasta triplicar su tamaño, en verano pierde toda la lana pero le vuelve a crecer en otoño, de manera que estará fresco en verano y cálido en invierno”_

-Mi nombre es Chie y esta es mi mareep, estamos aquí recolectando bonguri para hacer pokébolas- Dijo la chica simplemente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Con esto se hacen pokébolas?- Pregunto Hikari, mirando la bonguri amarilla sin creerlo.

-Sí, te lo dije en el túnel de fuego, pero no escuchaste- Dijo Shinji, tomando el objeto de la mano de la chica, luego la examinó -Ey, elegiste una buena- Dijo mirándola desde distintos ángulos.

-Claro, creí que era una baya ¡Y siempre elijo de las mejores!- Objetó la chica con las manos a la cintura orgullosa.

-Ese es un perfecto bonguri amarillo ¿Quisieras una pokébola echa con él?- Preguntó Chie al entrenador.

-¿Sabes hacer pokébolas?- Preguntó el como respuesta, alzando una ceja. Hasta donde sabía eso era todo un arte pasado de generación en generación que requería bastante práctica y experiencia.

Ella dejo salir una sonrisa -Yo no, recién comienzo a aprender- Respondió negando con la cabeza -Mi abuelo sabía mucho, pero quien las hace ahora es mi padre Masashi, yo solo recolecto los bonguri y se los llevo para que las haga, y  luego las vendemos en el pueblo o voy hasta otras ciudades- Explicó.

Shinji le dio el bonguri y la chica lo guardó en una cesta donde había un par más -Le diré a mi papá que haga una con esta para ti, seguro quedara perfecta… oye, ¿Y tú no quieres una también?- Preguntó a Hikari.

-Bueno ese bonguri era mío- Dijo ella con un pucherito –Pero si claro- Sonrió -Seria interesante tener una pokébola artesanal hecha aquí mismo en Azalea, déjame elegir un bonguri- Dijo la chica comenzando a mirar por todas partes.

-Te advierto que cada bonguri puede hacer una pokébola diferente- Dijo la chica.

Karuma corrió a uno de los árboles de bonguri y comenzó a llamar a la chica -¡Quila quiiiil!

Hikari fue hasta ella, en el árbol había bonguri de un lindo color rosa –Oohh son muy bonitos- Dijo con brillitos en los ojos.

Shinji suspiró con una gotita de sudor en la sien *¿es que todo lo que le gusta a esta niña es rosa?* pensó.

Hikari tomó una finalmente, mostrándosela a Chie –Ésta, es la mejor y seguro que hará una pokébola maravillosa- Dijo orgullosa.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari y Karuma ayudaron a Chie a conseguir más bonguri e incluso algunas cuentas bayas, y luego regresaron al centro pokémon junto a Shinji, Chie prometió enviarles las pokébolas cuando estas estuviesen listas, gracias a la ayuda experta de Hikari para recolectar.

Una vez en el lobby Shinji fue a los comunicadores -Oh ¡Shin! ¿Qué harás?- Preguntó Hikari curiosa, volteando a verlo mientras se alejaba un poco.

-Llamare a Reiji, quiero enviarle uno de mis pokémon ya que tengo equipo completo- Dijo Shinji, Hikari decidió ir con él, no vendría nada mal saludar a Reiji.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Veilstone, una chica pelirrosa entraba a la residencia donde se estaba hospedando, llevaba una toalla al cuello y se notaba algo cansada y sudorosa producto del entrenamiento físico que realizaba para estar en forma y única con sus pokémon. Al entrar oyó el sonido del comunicador -¡Reiji, alguien llama!- Exclamó Sumomo para avisarle.

-¿Quién es?- Se oyó la voz de Reiji desde el patio trasero.

Sumomo caminó hacia el aparato –Hmm parece un teléfono público de Johto, ¡Quizás sea tu hermano!

-¡Ah pues al fin llama!- Exclamó algo sorprendido -Contesta por favor, ¡ya voy!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
La pantalla se prendió y apareció el rostro de la líder del gimnasio natal de Shinji -¡Hola Shinji! Veo que al fin llamas, Hikari ¿Qué tal?- Saludó.

-Hola Sumomo, muy bien- Respondió la chica.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-Aquí estoy aquí estoy… ¡Hermanito, al fin llamas! Estaba afuera, dándole de comer algo a los pokémon… ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estas Hikari?- Preguntó animado Reiji mientras aparecía en pantalla con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no usas el pokégear?- Recordó y preguntó la chica de cabello azul mirando a su compañero.

-¿Pokégear?- Preguntó Reiji confundido.

-Ok basta. Reiji, si, al fin llamo- Dijo en un suspiro -Estoy en Azalea y necesito que guardes uno de mis pokémon, tengo equipo completo- Explicó.

-¿Ah sí?... ¿Y que pokémon has atrapado?- Preguntó el mayor curioso, reclinándose de la silla y cruzándose de brazos.

-Una Quilava y una Luxio- Dijo, no quiso mencionar que la luxio era de color amarillo ya que eso solo haría todo más confuso.

-También TENÍA una Donphan pero la abandono…- Dijo Hikari tirándole una mirada no muy amigable.

Reiji negó con la cabeza aunque no parecía cambiar en lo más mínimo ante la noticia -Siempre igual… Por cierto, ¿Azalea? ¿Qué paso con Violet?- Preguntó.

-Ya gane mi medalla allá- Respondió Shinji simplemente.

-¡Y yo ya gane un listón! ¡Y también tengo dos nuevos pokémon!- Exclamó contenta la chica de ojos azules.

-Eso es genial, ¿Cuántos tienes ahora?- Preguntó el criador.

-Seis- Respondió simplemente –Hmmm si quiero atrapar otro habrá cambio- Se dijo pensativa.

-Si quieres, como había dicho antes, puedes dejarlos conmigo para que los cuide- Se ofreció.

-Sería interesante, creo que enviaré a mi Pachirisu.

-Yo a Gliscor- Dijo el muchacho tomando la pokébola y colocándole en el transportador al lado de la máquina.

-Y… ¿Que mencionaron antes de un pokégear?- Preguntó Reiji mientras se disponía a aceptar los pokémon.

Shinji le echó mirada furibunda a Hikari, él no quería decirle a su hermano ya que no quería que lo fastidiase mucho, suspiró -Bueno, cuando estuvimos en Newbark el profesor Utsugi nos regaló un pokégear a cada uno.

-¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?!- Preguntó sorpresivamente molesto su hermano mayor.

-Porque… no quiero que molestes.

-Que malo eres, soy tu hermano- Dijo el mayor, en falso tono adolorido.

-¡Oh vamos deja el drama! Sé que finges- Respondió Shinji roleando los ojos.

-Bueno- Tomo una pokébola y la mostró en pantalla -Aquí esta Gliscor, Hikari…- Miró a la chica, esperando oír su decisión.

-Sí- Asintió y colocó la pokébola en el transportador, esta fue rodeada de una luz blanca.

-¿Qué hay del pequeño huevo de-? Se tapó la boca –Rayos, es secreto y casi lo digo- Dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-Está bien, pero aun no da signos ni de moverse- Dijo la chica algo desilusionada.

-Hmmm… ya veo, aún tardará algo de tiempo- Dijo el muchacho pensativo –Ah, aquí está tu Pachirisu- Mostró otra pokébola. La abrió y de ella salió la ardilla eléctrica, que de inmediato miro a todos lados confundido.

-¿Chipa chi?

-Poffin- Llamó Hikari, la criaturita miró la pantalla y pego sus patitas en ella queriendo acercarse a la chica -Quédate con Reiji ¿Si? Él te cuidará mientras yo tenga mi equipo completo, ¡Pórtate bien por favor!- Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano.

-¡Chipa!- La ardilla saltó en el regazo de Reiji.

-¿Poffin?- Pregunto el susodicho.

-Le puso nombres provisionales a todos los pokémon- Dijo Shinji con un suspiro de.

Reiji pareció de inmediato deducirlo todo por su actitud -Incluyendo los-

-Sí, incluyendo los míos…

Reiji rio por lo bajo –Pues es interesante, y oigan, ustedes dos ya se llevan bien- Comentó alegremente.

Ambos, entrenador y coordinadora se miraron, miraron a Reiji y desviaron las miradas a lados opuestos -Supongo que sí- Dijeron a la vez.

-Chipachipachi- Poffin rió por lo bajo, tapando su boca con sus patitas.

Reiji rió también –Ah por cierto, ¿Vieron mis regalos?- Preguntó con tonito divertido.

-¡Si, no me lo esperaba!- Dijo Hikari cambiando su semblante de nuevo a uno más interesando. Shinji sólo se limitó a asentir.

-Yo ya use el mío- Dijo Hikari -Atrapé una linda Vulpix.

-Y yo usé una rápida para atrapar a quilava y una ocaso para Honchkrow.

Reiji lo miro extrañado ante el comentario -¿Que paso con la de Honchkrow?

-Ah… Una larga historia pero… se rompió- Respondió Shinji que no quería extender mucho las cosas.

Reiji parpadeó como sorprendido, bueno no todos los días se rompe una pokébola -Bueno… ¿Y que pretenden hacer en Azalea? ¿Ya visitaste el gimnasio?

-Aun no, pero iré mañana, he estado entrenando con quilava y Honchkrow, estamos bastante listos- Comentó.

-Muy bien. Entonces, Poffin se quedara- Dijo el mayor, mientras acariciaba a Poffin en la cabeza y luego lo dejaba correr hacia el patio trasero.

-Como podrás adivinar por su mote, ama los poffin- Advirtió Hikari.

-No te preocupes, estará bien. Por cierto, anota el número de aquí ya que cierta personita no quiere- Dijo lo ultimo mirando a su hermano, quien una vez más roleo los ojos -Lo bueno de esto es que si se separan o se pierde, pueden volverse a encontrar con los pokégear ¿Cierto?- Dijo alegre, Hikari y Shinji se miraron de reojo con caras de “upssss” -¿Qué?- Reiji frunció el ceño – ¡Ohhh! No me digan que no tienen el número el uno del otro.

-Pueees…

Reiji se colocó la mano en la frente -Casos perdidos, los dos son igualitos.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari estaba de vuelta en la habitación, recostada acariciando a Pixy (quien descansaba enrollada plácidamente) hablando con Nozomi y Kengo por el pokégear, al parecer, el chico había ganado el concurso de ciudad Cerulean, pero se iban a quedar un día más para ver una presentación de “las hermanas sensacionales”

Shinji por otro lado, se la pasó entrenando con sus pokémon, alistándose para la batalla de gimnasio del próximo día. Karuma era verdaderamente una maestra con su ataque rueda de fuego, con lanzallamas atacaba a distancia, con giro podía golpear a cualquier oponente así se escondiese o se multiplicara, y con excavar esquivaba ataques. Estaba claro que nada los vencería, sobre todo con Dusk y Hiela, listos para ganar también…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una modesta casa en las afueras de Azalea, la pequeña Chie entraba seguida de su Mareep, con una cesta llena de preciadas bonguri -Mira papá, traje unas excelentes bonguri, una chica llamada Hikari me ayudo a conseguirlas- Dijo mientras se adentraba al taller de su padre.

-Mreeeeep! Dijo el lanudo pokémon a su lado.

Un hombre de pelo rojizo y ojos oscuros tomo la canasta de su hija -Bien echo Chie, muchas gracias, ¡Manos a la obra!- Se dijo lo último a sí mismo, listo para comenzar a separarlas y examinarlas mejor.

-¡Ah, papá! Éstas dos son especiales, son para esa chica que me ayudo y su compañero, en mi opinión, son bonguri muy buenas- Dijo dándole una a amarilla y una rosa sonriente.

-Hmmm… la verdad si lo son- Dijo el observándolas de cerca y revisando textura -Magmar, prepárate, ¡Haremos dos pokébolas muy buenas!- Llamó a su pokémon en la parte de atrás.

 


	19. ¡Gimnasio invernadero, no te burles de los insectos!

**19- ¡Gimnasio invernadero, no te burles de los insectos!**

  
Tras una hora de practica matutina de las 7 am a las 8 am, bastante usual de Shinji, el chico fue hacia la cafetería del centro pokémon. Como de costumbre Hikari le esperaba en una mesa para desayunar.

-Así que… ¿Hoy vas a retar al líder de Azalea?- Le pregunto la chica para luego dar una mordida a la tostada que tenía en manos.

-Si… no tengo razones para perder, Quilava está en excelente forma, es hábil, rápida y astuta… además Honchkrow y Weavile también están preparados para la batalla- Aseguró él.

-¿Me dijiste que el líder usaba pokemon tipo insecto?

-Sí, así es… no entiendo como alguien puede usar pokémon insecto en un gimnasio, son de los más débiles- Dijo Shinji muy tranquilo.

-Es un líder de gimnasio, no será fácil- Advirtió ella.

-Ya he vencido antes a Tsukushi, sé sus trucos. La medalla colmena será mía hoy- Dijo el chico confiado.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari seguía a Shinji hacia el gimnasio, tan pronto entro por la puerta principal quedo impactada por el aspecto del mismo. Era un gran invernadero… no, ¡Un bosque entero bajo techo! Había muchas flores a los lados del camino, rocas, arbustos y árboles frondosos por todos lados, y entre toda la vegetación se podía ver una gran cantidad de pokémon insecto recorriendo libremente el gimnasio. Una vez se acabó el sendero, ambos estaban frente una plataforma que continuaba con el estilo forestal del gimnasio, en ella se situaba el campo de batalla. Un joven estaba de espaldas a ambos, agachado al parecer regando algunas plantas, su cabello era morado y caía en mechones hasta sus hombros. Hikari dudo por un momento, si era el líder Tsukushi, o una chica…

-Líder de gimnasio Tsukushi… vengo a retarte a una batalla por la medalla- Dijo simplemente Shinji desde su lugar al otro lado del campo.

El chico se paró al oír su nombre -Ese soy yo el líder de Azale- Cuando el chico se había dado vuelta, frunció el ceño casi de inmediato -¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí Ikari?- Preguntó en tono severo.

-Ya lo he dicho, vengo por la medalla colmena, ¿Te parece? Participare nuevamente en la liga Johto, me sorprende que me recuerdes tras 2 años y medio, Hayato no lo hizo- Dijo el chico de cabello morado, Hikari no entendía nada.

-¿Crees que olvidaré esos insultos contra mis pokémon insecto? ¿Y como le rompiste el ala a mi beedrill?- Dijo el chico molesto, acercándose al centro del campo -Piensa otra vez.

-Shin… ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó en voz baja la chica a su lado.

-¿Y ella quién es? ¿Acaso es tu novia?- Preguntó señalando a Hikari, quien abrió la boca de golpe y ensanchó los ojos.

-¡¿DISCULPA?!- Se separó de Shinji, que también estaba sorprendido ante el comentario de Tsukushi, y avanzo hacia el susodicho entre molesta y avergonzada -No sé que problemas tengas con Shinji ¡Pero a mí no me metas! Y ni se te ocurra mencionar eso otra vez… ¡Apenas y somos amigos!- Exclamó ella hacia Tsukushi, haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

-Vale, vale, entendí, perdóname- Dijo el chico de ropa verde con una gotita de sudor y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ahora… ¿Puedo tener mi batalla y dejar esta ridícula discusión?- Preguntó Shinji.  
Tsukushi volvió a fruncir el ceño y tras unos segundos de silencio, decidió su veredicto.

-Bien, pero no seré suave para nada, y si haces cualquier comentario ofensivo contra mis pokémon quedarás expulsado de este gimnasio- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos molesto.

Shinji aceptó, ambos se colocaron en sus lados del campo y el réferi, que andaba cerca, cuidando de algunos de los pokemon del gimnasio, se coloco en su lugar. Hikari estaba al lado del réferi, lista para ver el combate -Este es un combate oficial de la liga por la medalla colmena, entre el líder de gimnasio Tsukushi y el retador Shinji, será un combate de tres pokémon sin límite de tiempo… ¡Comiencen!

-¡Heracross a la carga!- Tsukushi arrojó una pokébola y de esta salió un gran pokémon escarabajo de color azul marino, con brillantes ojos ámbar y un gran cuerno que finalizaba con una forma parecida a la de una X.

-Ya he visto uno de esos antes…- Murmuró Hikari.

Shinji sonrió confiado y sacó una pokebola verde y negra -¡Honchkrow prepárate para combatir!- Dusk salió de la pokébola graznando furioso para luego quedarse aleteando frente a su entrenador.

-Pero… heracross es mitad insecto y mitad lucha, está acabado contra un volador- Recordó la chica.

-La desventaja de tipo no nos detendrá ¡Heracross mega cuerno!- El pokémon insecto extendió las alas y voló a toda velocidad contra Dusk, con la intención de golpearle con el cuerno.

-¡As aéreo!- Dusk dio una vuelta hacia atrás en el aire y se rodeó de rayos de luz blanca, cargando contra el oponente, ambos pokémon chocaron, pero heracross pareció recibir más daño y fue lanzado hacia uno de los lados del campo -Continua así, ¡As aéreo!

-¡Usa combate cercano!- Dijo Tsukushi, su heracross se acercó a gran velocidad y comenzó a disparar golpes con el cuerno y las patas sin importarle el daño que recibía, Dusk se echó hacia atrás, recuperándose de los repetidos golpes. Heracross cayó al suelo, cansado y casi acabado.

-Es todo… ¡Termínalo con un ataque celestial!- Dijo Shinji victorioso, Dusk fue rodeado en un aura blanca y avanzó muy seguro a gran velocidad contra Heracross.

-Caíste- Dijo Tsukushi con una sonrisa de lado -¡Aguante!- Heracross bloqueó el golpe con sus brazos y gracias a su aguante, soportó el fiero ataque tipo volador, Dusk parecía impresionado -Ahora, ¡Esfuerzo!- Dijo el líder de gimnasio extendiendo el puño, Heracross dio una cornada muy fuerte contra Dusk, haciéndolo caer contra el suelo, el pájaro lucia muy débil.

-¡¿Q-qué ha pasado?! ¿Qué fue eso?- Se preguntó Hikari impresionada.

Shinji entrecerró los ojos -Esfuerzo es una ataque que hace que a tu oponente le quede tanta energía como a tu pokémon actual, al usar ese ataque cuando heracross estaba casi acabo, dejó en las mismas condiciones a Honchkrow- Dijo sin apartar la vista del campo. Dusk se paraba lentamente, pero con mirada decidida. Heracross, de igual manera, apenas se movía y soltó una risita al saber que funcionó su táctica *no puedo atacar de cerca…* -Honchkrow pulso oscuro ¡Acábalo ya!

El pokémon ave negra abrió el pico dejando salir unas ondas de energía oscura, que dieron de lleno a Heracross, haciéndole caer con espirales en los ojos -Heracross ya no puede continuar, ¡Honchkrow gana!

Tsukushi regresó a su pokémon caído -No te preocupes amigo, lo hiciste bien- Guardó la pokébola y agrandó otra -¡Sal ahora Ariados!- El pokémon que apareció era una gran araña de seis patas amarillas y moradas, cuerpo rojo y una raya negra en su abdomen, además de blancos colmillos y un cuerno.

-¿Un Ariados…?- Murmuró la chica de cabello azul, sintiendo un escalofrío, ¡Vaya que conocía ese pokémon!

*Honchkrow no aguantará más… lo mejor será dar un solo golpe* -Honchkrow, ¡Ataque celestial!- Ordenó Shinji, el Honchkrow comenzó a usar sus últimos esfuerzos, rodeado en una aura blanca y preparándose para alzar vuelo.

-Ariados, ¡Detenlo con tu telaraña!- Ariados lanzó un especie de red hecha de un hilo pegajoso que cubrió por completo a Dusk, deshaciendo su ataque y dejándolo atrapado.

-Sal de ahí con tu pulso oscuro- Dusk lanzó un pulso oscuro, esperando golpear a su oponente y romper la red.

-¡Esquívalo y colmillo veneno!- Ariados los esquivó con sus rápidas seis patas y se aproximó a Dusk escalando la telaraña, mordiéndole con unos colmillos rodeados de un brillo purpura. Ante el daño el pobre Dusk cayó.

-Honchkrow ya no puede pelear, ¡Ariados gana!- Llamó el réferi, Hikari parecía un poco triste.

-¡No importa Dusk! ¡Diste lo mejor!- Exclamó Hikari en apoyo.

 Shinji regresó a su pokémon a su pokébola ocaso sin decir una palabra, luego sacó la pokébola amarilla y azul perteneciente a la nueva integrante -Quilava, ¡Sal a quemar el campo!- Karuma apareció de la pokébola, lista y segura, las flamas de su cuerpo ardieron de inmediato.

-Un tipo fuego…- Murmuró Tsukushi poniendo mala cara -Ariados, ¡Piquete venenoso!- Ariados lanzó una lluvia de agujas purpura contra Karuma.

-¡Lanzallamas!- Ordenó Shinji tranquilo, Karuma liberó una ráfaga de fuego de su boca, deshaciendo los piquetes venenosos y dándole de lleno al Ariados oponente.

-Wow, ¡Sí que es fuerte!- Exclamaron ambos, Hikari y Tsukushi.

Tsukushi recobró la cordura -Ariados, hay que evitar que te siga haciendo daño, ¡Inutilízalo con tu telaraña!- Ordenó el líder, la telaraña cayó sobre el pokémon de fuego, que tenía problemas para moverse.

Su entrenador no pareció inmutarse, se cruzó de brazos y colocó una sonrisa victoriosa -Quilava… rueda fuego- Dijo de manera tranquila, la quilava abrió los ojos de golpe y se envolvió en una rueda de fuego, destrozando y derritiendo la telaraña para luego embestir fuertemente a Ariados, la araña chocó con un árbol del campo y no se paró más.

-Ariados ya no puede pelear, ¡Quilava gana!- Anunció el réferi.

-¡Sí!- Dijo Hikari dando un salto.

-¡Quila!- Quilava le copio dando un saltito.

-Tranquila, estate alerta la batalla no terminado- Dijo Shinji a la pokémon, esta le miró y asintió, volviendo a su pose ofensiva contra cualquier cosa que Tsukushi arrojara.

-¡Te advierto que mi tercer pokémon no será fácil Ikari!- Dijo el joven -¡Sal ahora, Scyther!- El pokémon final de Tsukushi fue un pokémon erguido en dos patas, de color verde, muy parecido en estructura a un mantis, cuatro alas color crema se hallaban en su espalda, pero su punto más notable, eran las cuchillas que tenía por brazos.

Hikari se intrigó ante el pokémon, sacando el pokégear para verlo _“Scyther, el pokémon mantis. A este pokémon se le conoce como el pokémon bicho guerrero. Armado con unas potentes guadañas y la velocidad y habilidad de un ninja este pokemon es muy poderoso y veloz, vive en bosques profundos con árboles llenos de savia. No puede ver el color rojo, o se alterara mucho”_

-Ya veremos Tsukushi, ¡Lanzallamas!- Dijo Shinji, Karuma volvió a repetir el proceso anterior y un lanzallamas iba directo contra el oponente.

-¡Danza espada!- Dijo Tsukushi, las guadañas de Scyther brillaron de morado y este comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, dejando sus guadañas de manera lateral, el fuego chocó contra ellas y se reflejó -¡Ahora finta y cortes furia!- En un instante Scyther desapareció del campo y al siguiente estaba detrás de Karuma, propinándole varios cortes. La quilava chilló ante el daño y cayó en el piso del campo, muy molesta -Como quizás recuerdes, mi Scyther está entrenado para reflejar cualquier ataque tipo fuego y… en estos últimos años se ha hecho mucho más fuerte desde la última vez que me retaste- Mencionó el entrenador con tonito burlón.

Karuma se paró e hizo más fuertes sus llamas -¡Ahora usa rueda fuego!- Dijo su entrenador, tras un ‘¡Quiiiiiilava!’ la pokémon era una esfera de fuego que fue contra Scyther.

-¡Danza espada y piquete venenoso!- Dijo Tsukushi, Scyther copió su técnica anterior, reflejando por completo la ruega de fuego y deshaciéndola, para luego lanzar piquetes venenosos de su boca, varios de los cuales, impactaron la piel de Karuma. La pokémon puso mala cara -Parece que esta envenenada, ¿Qué harás contra eso Shinji?

-Cambia de pokémon…- Murmuró Hikari, preocupada por la salud de Karuma -Solo… ¡Cambia de pokémon!- Dijo en voz alta.

Karuma la miro y luego a su entrenador -Quila qui, ¡Quilava! ¡Quila qui!- Dijo decidida, para luego girarse de nuevo al campo.

-Quieres continuar ¿Eh? Me gusta ese estilo… ¡Excavar, ya!- Karuma se hundió bajo tierra en unos segundos.

-¡Alza vuelo!- Ordenó Tsukushi, scyther batió sus alas y voló a una baja altura, listo para atacar cuando su oponente re-apareciera.

-¡Lanzallamas!- Karuma apareció desde el suelo, a espaldas de Scyther y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo al respecto lanzó un poderoso lanzallamas, dándole de lleno.

-¡Le ha dado!- Exclamo Hikari.

-Eso no es todo, Scyther, ¡Cortes furia!

-¡Excavar!- Karuma iba a hundirse bajo tierra para esquivar el ataque, pero se detuvo y puso mala cara, una gotita de sudor paso por su frente, el veneno seguía surtiendo efecto y los cortes furia dieron de lleno, Karuma se echó hacia atrás y comenzó a jadear un poco.

Hikari se preocupó aún más -¡Karuma aguanta!- Karuma fue rodeada de un brillo naranja y rojizo y pareció más decidida que antes -¿Acaso eso es…?

-Llamarada…- Murmuró Shinji.

-Ahora Quilava ¡Rueda de fuego!- La quilava se envolvió en fuego y cargó a una gran velocidad contra Scyther, asestando otro ataque más.

-¡Scyther, usa cortes furia!- Exclamó Tsukushi, sorprendido por el repentino poder y velocidad del oponente.

-¡Excava y giro!- Quilava fue bajo tierra esquivando el ataque para luego aparecer por detrás y lanzar una ráfaga de estrellas contra el oponente, el pokémon mantis se apoyó en una de sus cuchillas para no caer, Karuma se volvió a meter en el hoyo y salió del otro lado, de espaldas a su entrenador y de frente al oponente. Volvió a tiritar por lo bajo sintiendo el efecto del veneno, pero se mantuvo atenta. El Scyther, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, se incorporó, mirando furioso a Karuma, se paró y parecía que seguiría luchando, pero antes de dar un paso, cayó inconsciente.

-¡Scyther ya no puede pelear, Quilava gana, la victoria va para el retador Shinji Ikari!- Anunció el réferi, culminando el encuentro.

-¡Te felicito! ¡Lo has hecho excelente Karuma!- Hikari corrió al campo a abrazar a la quilava, que había apagado las llamas y se veía bastante débil, afectada por el veneno.

-Bueno… casi lo logramos, estuviste bien Scyther- Felicitó Tsukushi mientras guardaba al pokémon en su pokébola -Ustedes también lo hicieron bien, aunque no entiendo porque no regresaste a tu quilava, aun te quedaba un pokémon- Agrego como comentario a su retador, aunque no tan contento de que su oponente ganara con un pokémon intacto.

Shinji se encogió de hombros -Quilava quería seguir luchando- Fue su respuesta, Hikari acariciaba a la pokémon y le susurraba palabras para que se sintiera mejor pese su estado.

-Disculpa los comentarios anteriores, supongo que me deje llevar por la molestia un poco…- Comentó Tsukushi.

Para sorpresa de Hikari, Shinji negó con la cabeza y respondió -Fui yo quien te provocó, no debí haber dicho eso de tus pokémon en un pasado, pero la verdad, he madurado un poco.

-Ese Scyther que tienes, ¿No crees que es algo…? No, nada- Dijo Hikari.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el líder.

-Es que, se ve peligroso… ¿Cómo entrenas un pokémon así?- Dijo.

-Supongo que es su personalidad, cuando me dejo llevar en batalla, eso le da unos ‘aires de maldad’ pero normalmente es adorable- Sonrió, Hikari tosió -Me tengo que asegurar de que no vuelva a pasar… tiene un carácter muy orgulloso y agresivo. Por cierto, toma, ésta es la medalla Colmena- Mencionó lo último, dándole la medalla a Shinji, la cual tenía forma circular, la mitad de arriba era negra y la de abajo roja con puntos negros.

-Deberíamos ir ya al centro pokémon, Karuma se ve mal…- Mencionó la chica, el pokémon sudaba un poco mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, respirando hondamente.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Enfermera Joy, le dejo a mis pokemon, participaron en el gimnasio hoy y están cansados- Dijo el chico aproximándose al mostrador ya de vuelta en el centro pokémon.

-Claro, no te preocupes que estarán como nuevos” Dijo tomando la pokebola ocaso y la pokébola rápida de Sinnoh, viéndolas, recordó algo -Esperen… ¿Ustedes son Hikari y Shinji?

Ambos chicos, que ya estaban a punto de irse, se giraron verla -¿Si…?- Dijo Hikari curiosa.

-Tienen un paquete del señor Masashi, al dueño del bonguri amarillo, una pokébola lunar- Mencionó, tomando una hermosa y nueva pokébola lunar y dándosela a Shinji quien la observó para luego guardarla, tenía en la parte superior el dibujo de una luna menguante en amarillo, del lado derecho color negro y del izquierdo azul marino -Y a la dueña del bonguri rosa, una pokébola amor- Hikari la tomó emocionada y con ojos brillantes la miró por todas direcciones, era rosa por arriba con el dibujo de un corazón morado y fucsia en el centro -Que les gusten.

-¡Me encanta!- Dijo la chica de cabello azul, guardando la suya -¿Son geniales no Shin?

-Sí, muchas gracias- Dijo el chico a la enfermera asintiendo.


	20. ¡El concurso atrapa-insectos!

**20- ¡El concurso atrapa-insectos!**

-Y…¿Qué haremos hoy?- Preguntó Hikari mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo. Ambos chicos estaban desayunando algo en la cafetería del centro pokémon. La chica se había pasado un poco por la ciudad después de la batalla de gimnasio, Azalea no era muy grande pero era acogedora y tenía cosas interesantes. Además  se habían topado con un pequeño puesto de ventas en el mercado donde Chie y su padre estaban vendiendo pokébolas artesanales (Hikari quiso pagarles la pokébola amor que había recibido pero ambos solo dijeron que estaba bien así)  
  
-Seguiremos camino supongo- Respondió el chico -Nuestra próxima parada es ciudad Goldenrod.

-¿Goldenrod? He oído hablar de ella- Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa mientras dejaba su mente viajar a las palabras de su amiga Haruka y lo que había visto o leído en algunos sitios -Dicen que es perfecta para unas vacaciones: grande, hermosa, llena de tiendas, con el mercado más grande de Johto-

-Algo como el de Veilstone- Agregó de por medio el muchacho  
  
-Y claro está, ¡Las playas!- Dijo con un leve suspiro.  
  
Siguieron conversando unos minutos hasta que Hikari oyó un nombre familiar en una conversación no muy lejos -Claro hermana, y sería un gran entrenamiento para mi Tach y tu Nina.  
  
-¿Nina? ¿Tach? Será que…- La chica de cabello azul se giró -¡Eifi, Vali!- Saludo sonriente.

-¿Ah?- Ambas chicas se giraron –Oh, ¡Son Hikari y Shinji!- Se acercaron a ellos

-¿Qué tal, cómo les va?- Saludo la menor con un gesto de la mano.

-Pues muy bien pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí en Azalea? Creí que tardarían más entre ir y volver a Violet, más aun llegar hasta Azalea- Dijo algo sorprendida la coordinadora.  
  
-Pues es muy sencillo- Mencionó Vali -Cuando estábamos en Cherrygrove, Psyde, mi kirlia, aprendió teletransportación y nos devolvimos con a Violet con su ayuda, tan pronto hicimos lo que debíamos. Ayer llegamos a Palmpona y nos quedamos a descansar y hoy recién llegamos aquí.  
  
-Así que llegan hoy- Dijo Shinji con una ligera sonrisa de triunfo -Supongo, que yo gane el reto entonces- Sacó y mostró su medalla Colmena -La gane ayer.

-Aahh ya ganaste…- Musitó la castaña –Pero no importa, la ganare mañana- Agrego decidida y con una gran sonrisa -Hoy el concurso le servirá de entrenamiento a Tach.  
  
-¿Concurso? ¿Habrá un concurso pokémon?- Preguntó Hikari interesada.

-No, es otra cosa- Dijo Eifi con una risita -Se llama concurso atrapa insectos y ¡Será hoy!- Explicó.  
  
-Ey ey ey esperen, ¿El concurso atrapa insectos no era en el parque de Goldenrod?- Cuestionó Shinji.  
  
-Según sé solía serlo…- Dijo Vali –Pero, saben que Goldenrod se encarga de muchas cosas, las vías principales del tren, el mercado más grande de Johto, la tienda herbal y medicina de la región, las playas y demás cosas. Con todo eso, los cuidados del parque nacional se fueron deteriorando…  
  
-Si, ¡Incluso talaron una parte para construir más cosas!- Exclamó Eifi -Finalmente, el parque Nacional fue cerrado, dado además por el escape y desaparición de muchos de los pokémon insecto por las construcciones.   
  
-Meses después, tras una reunión entre el campeón de Johto, la elite 4 y los líderes de gimnasio, decidieron re-ubicar el parque Nacional aquí en Azalea. Este pueblo es, después de todo, conocido por los pokémon insecto y el líder de gimnasio Tsukushi ha ayudado mucho, de hecho él es principal juez en este concurso, y dado eso los sábados el gimnasio está cerrado- Finalizó Vali.

-Todos eso nos contó la enfermera Joy hace unos minutos…- Aclaró Eifi.

-Y… ¿Ustedes entrarán?- Preguntó Hikari tras la extensa explicación.  
  
-Así es, será gran entrenamiento para Nina y Tach- Dijo la chica de cabello naranja con una sonrisa, colocando sus brazos detrás suyo.  
  
-¿Y ustedes, les llama la atención?- Pregunto su hermana.  
  
Hikari miro a Shinji dudosa –Bueno, suena muy interesante y podría ayudarme con Pixy para reforzar un poco nuestro lazo.  
  
-Sí, podemos entrar, también servirá para fortalecer a Quilava.  
  
-¡Pues está decidido, todos participamos!- Exclamó Hikari poniéndose de pie -Ahora… ¿Alguien me explica de que se trata?- Dijo con una risita nerviosa, los otros tres solo la miraron con gotitas de sudor nervioso.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y aquí estamos en pueblo Azalea, en el parque Nacional de Johto, ¡Listos para este concurso atrapa insectos!- Dijo el presentador del evento montado en una pequeña tarima especial entre las gradas. Había una buena cantidad de gente para ser un evento semanal.

El parque Nacional era prácticamente un bosque cercado, rodeado de las masivas gradas que servían como paredes y desde donde los espectadores podían tener una buena vista del campo abajo. Cuatro grandes pantallas habían sido colocadas en los puntos cardinales para acercamientos y tomas especiales, obtenidas gracias a unos pequeños y encantadores hoppip y skiploom con cámaras -Nuestros competidores ya están en sus lugares ¡Y estamos listos para comenzar!

Afuera del ‘estadio’ los participantes se habían separado en 4 grupos de 5 e iban a entrar por las grandes puertas situadas en las gradas a donde estaban las pantallas.  
  
Shinji, Hikari, Eifi, Vali y un chico de cabello rubio estaban en la puerta sur, la número 3. A cada uno se le había entregado una pokébola parque de color verde y con un diseño de alas de insecto en colores verde claro y rosa. Shinji tenía a sus pies a Karuma, que encendía su fuego lista, Hikari llevaba en brazos a Pixy quien se veía impasible ante la situación, Eifi estaba montada sobre Nina quien parecía que iba a salir corriendo en cualquier instante, Vali tenía a su lado a Tach practicando zarpazos y el rubio llevaba un Noctowl posado en su brazo, con una guante especial para evitar las afiladas garras.  
  
-Recuerden las reglas, sólo pueden usar el pokémon que tiene con ustedes y sólo pueden capturar un único pokémon con la pokébola parque que se les dio- Resumió rápidamente el presentador, aunque obviamente iba más dirigido al púbico que a los competidores que habían recibido la información y reglamento de manera previa –Ahora, en sus marcas, listos, ¡Atrapen!- Exclamó con emoción. Las cuatro compuertas fueron abiertas simultáneamente y los competidores entraron al bosque.  
  
-¡Corre Nina corre!- Llamó Eifi, su Arcanine echó carrera y fue la primera en partir.  
  
-¡Vamos Tach!-   
  
-¡A la carga Pixy!- Hikari y Vali corrieron al mismo tiempo que los dos chicos, que no dijeron ni una palabra.

-¡Ya han comenzado!

Hikari corrió entre los frondosos y bien cuidados arboles del lugar con la pokémon de fuego en brazos. Vali y el otro chico ya se le habían perdido de vista, pero Shinji y Karuma iban delante de ellas. Un spinarak bajó repentinamente de su telaraña a poco menos de un metro de ella -¡Uwaaah!- Exclamó deteniéndose en seco. Shinji y Karuma se giraron.  
  
-¡Lanzallamas!- Karuma lanzó el fuego contra el pequeño pokémon verde, haciéndole caer, Pixy pareció impresionada por la rapidez y habilidad del ataque y de su compañera.  
  
-Gracias Shin- Dijo la chica de cabello azul con una sonrisita.  
  
-Esto es una competencia Hikari ya no puedo ayudarte, puedes protegerte sola- Le dijo el chico antes de seguir camino con Karuma.   
  
-Razón no le falta…- Murmuró -Vamos Pixy, busquemos un buen pokémon.

-¡Vul!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unos momentos después, los chicos habían encontrado más que nada pokémon como Weedle y caterpie que, como sabían, no valen muchos puntos. Al parecer el único con un plan de captura en mente era Shinji, las tres chicas iban por todos lados, dispersas, esperando que algún buen pokémon se les apareciera por delante. Sin embargo, debían apurarse ya que sólo tenían 45 minutos.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-¿Dónde estarán? Debe haber alguno por aquí- Se decía Shinji mientras miraba en todas direcciones, Karuma a sus pies le seguía el paso. Se oyeron unos ruidos en los arbustos cercanos, voltearon de inmediato y un beedrill voló fuera del arbusto, Shinji bajo la guardia al ver que sólo era otro beedrill y en ese instante un Scyther apareció avanzando tras el pokémon aguijón, con sus cuchillas cortaba toda maleza en su camino. Shinji se apartó de inmediato para evitar una cuchillada y luego sonrió victorioso -Ahí esta uno… Quilava, a este buscábamos, ¡Rueda de fuego!- Karuma realizó el ataque chocando con el Scyther de lleno, este se molestó y dirigió una cuchillada contra su nuevo oponente -¡Excavar y lanzallamas!- Karuma fue bajo tierra esquivando el ataque para luego salir desde atrás y lanzar un lanzallamas directo contra el pokémon bicho guerrero.  
  
El Scyther cayó al suelo y Shinji lanzo al pokébola parque, ésta tan sólo se movió dos veces y se cerró, atrapando al pokémon.  
  
Con eso Shinji ya tenía su pokémon… se dirigió a la salida.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Argh, no es justo!- Se quejó Hikari -¡Todo lo que hallamos son caterpie!- Pixy derrotaba un pokémon de dicha especie con un ataque ascuas, un poco más potenciado -¿Será que no hay más pokémon por acá?- Pasó unos arbustos y vio un árbol grande, con varios caterpie y otros pokémon, parecían Beautifly pero con alas redondeadas y blancas, con cuatro patitas y una boca azules, cuerpo violeta oscuro y grandes ojos rojos -¡Oooh que lindo!- Sacó su pokédex.

_“Butterfree el pokémon mariposa y forma evolucionada de Metapod. Sus alas blancas están cubiertas de un fino polvo tóxico y gracias a ellas puede volar hasta en los días con clima inestable, como lluvias o fuertes tormentas. Butterfree se alimenta recogiendo néctar todos los días yendo de flor en flor. Es capaz de ver flores maduras a seis millas de distancia gracias a sus ojos compuestos”_

-¡Pixy usa ascuas contra esos Butterfree!- Ordenó la coordinadora apuntando a uno de ellos, la vulpiz extendió las colas como un abanico, entrecerró los ojos y se agachó lista para atacar, de su boca salió una ráfaga de fuego que le dio de lleno a uno de los butterfree, tirándolo del árbol. Hikari se impresionó por la potencia -¡Pixy! Esas… ¿Esas fueron ascuas?- Intrigada observó su pokédex -¡Pixy aprendiste lanzallamas!- Exclamo alegre.

La pokémon sonrió -¡Vuuuul!

-Fue tras ver a Karuma ¿No? Desde que la viste practicando ayer vi que comenzaste a ponerle más fuerza a tus ascuas- Comentó la chica.

-Furiiii…- Pokémon y entrenadora voltearon para ver al butterfree alzando vuelo lentamente.

-¡Ahh, se escapará! ¡Pixy, usa paranormal!- Los ojos de Pixy brillaron de azul celeste y el butterfree fue contra el suelo. Hikari arrojó la pokébola parque y de un solo golpe se cerró.

Hikari ya tenía su pokémon, orgullosa se dirigió a la salida.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien echo Nina, ¡Tenemos a ese Ledian!- Felicitó Eifi tomando la pokébola parque del suelo, donde estaba el recién capturado pokémon -¡Salgamos de aquí!- Subió al lomo de su pokémon y se dirigió a la salida.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Venomoth atrapado!- Dijo vali contenta con la pokébola parque en manos -Vamos a la salida Tach- El combusken asintió y se dirigieron al este.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Se han terminado los 45 minutos y todos nuestros participantes tienen a su pokémon especial! En estos momentos, se revisará a los pokémon en base a su rareza, nivel y ataques- Explicó el presentador. Todos los competidores colocaban las pokébolas parque en un solo lugar, para luego reunirse en un grupo y comenzar a charlar mientras esperaban la inspección y sus resultados.

-Oye hermana ¿Tu que atrapaste?- Pregunto Eifi curiosa.

-Conseguí un venomoth.

-¿No te parece muy común? Yo atrapé un ledian- Respondió ella con orgullo.

-Yo atrape un Scyther- Mencionó Shinji -Ningún otro pokémon insecto se compara a un Scyther- Alegó.

-Pues yo atrape un lindo butterfree- Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa mientras arreglaba un poco su falda negra.

-¿Un butterfree?- Los otros 3 le miraron.

-Ese es un pokémon muy común- Comentó Eifi.

-Pero era muy lindo- Se quejó la coordinadora.

-¿Acaso crees que esto es un concurso?- Pregunto Shinji negando con la cabeza.

-¡Tenemos los resultados!- Todos dejaron la discusión para ver la pantalla -En primer lugar, con un espécimen maravilloso de un Forretress, pokémon de tipo insecto y metal, tenemos a ¡Elias Rizzo!- Anunciaron al ganador. Cuál no sería la sorpresa del grupo al ver que era el rubio del noctowl, este se acercó al área de podio donde, nada menos que Tsukushi le entrego una pokébola en manos.

-¿Le da una pokébola?- Murmuró Hikari confundida.  
  
-Allí está el forretress que capturó, el primer lugar se queda con el pokémon- La susurró de respuesta Vali. Ambas vieron como al chico se le otorgó también una roca redonda y con pequeños picos de color naranja -Y esa es una piedra solar- Agregó la castaña, viendo que Hikari estaba a punto de preguntar también -Sirve para evolucionar ciertos pokémon como Sunkern.

-En segundo lugar tenemos, con un muy interesante Ledian... a ¡Eifi Hanaki.

-¡Sí!- La pelinaranja dio un brinquito emocionada y subió al podio, donde le fue entregado su premio, un roca pequeña lisa y ovalada. Hikari la reconoció como una roca eterna.

-Y en tercer lugar, tenemos nada menos que, un pokémon que nadie más atrapo en esta competencia pero con muy buenas caraterísticas… un totalmente evolucionado butterfree, atrapado por ¡Hikari Berlitz!- Se dijo por el micrófono. Hikari pareció impresionada y muy feliz mientras que Shinji y Vali la miraron incrédulos como diciendo “¡¿gano con un butterfree?!” Hikari subió al podio y Tsukushi le entrego una pequeña cesta con bayas de color dorado, la chica las aceptó y asintió como agradecimiento a líder, quien sólo sonrió.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Quién lo diría Hikari? Tu pokémon era tan obvio y común que resultó ser el único en toda la competencia y como nadie más atrapo uno, es totalmente evolucionado y tenía características muy buenas ganaste tercer lugar- Dijo Eifi riendo, el grupo se dirigía ahora de vuelta al centro pokémon de Azalea.

-Estas bayas serán perfectas para hacer unos poffin- Dijo la chica de ojos azul zafiro cargando la pequeña cestita en sus brazos. Pixy iba a sus pies al igual que Karuma con Shinji, quien llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y no decía nada.

-¿Poffin dorados? Eso sería interesante, además, dicen que esas bayas son revitalizantes y recuperan la energía de los pokémon- Dijo Vali -¿Cierto hermana?

-Así es- La chica de cabello naranja sintió.

-Suena genial, con más razón hare unos buenos poffin con ellas… seguro Karuma querrá uno ¿No?- Miró a la quilava.

-¡Quila quiiiilava!- Karuma brincó animada.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tras ir a almorzar, el resto de la tarde los 2 entrenadores y las 2 coordinadoras se la pasaron conversaron entre ellos, básicamente estuvo todo en calma y de una manera u otra las hermanas Hanaki consiguieron saber algunas cositas más de Shinji, a pesar de que las conversaciones fueron más que nada sobre ciudad Goldenrod y todo lo que tiene. Al parecer había que atravesar parte del bosque Ilex para llegar a dicha ciudad, pero valdría la pena. Hikari y Eifi se pusieron a hacer algunos poffin y Hikari le dio al menos uno a cada pokémon suyo y de Shinji (Excepto Karuma, que pareció amarlos y se comió como 4)

Al caer el ocaso se separaron y fueron cada quien a sus habitaciones, Hikari enseguida busco el huevo amarillo que guardaba en su bolso, al parecer, se había olvidado de el por completo. Se quedó un rato viendo al Tv con el huevo en su regazo, habiéndose quitado el cintillo del cabello, la chaqueta y las botas. Shinji estaba también acostado en su cama vagamente viendo la Tv al igual que la chica, sin los zapatos ni la chaqueta obviamente. Hikari cambiaba de canales repetitivamente hasta ver en un concurso a nada menos que su amiga Nozomi, y se quedó observando hasta el final como su Gastrodom y ella le hacían frente a Kengo y su Alakazam.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Era ya la mañana del día siguiente, y nuevamente las hermanas Hanaki se despedían de Hikari y Shinji, solo que esta vez los que iban eran los segundos.

-Mucho cuidado en el bosque Ilex, eh- Advirtió Vali -Supe que hay muchos pokémon venenosos allí.

-¡Y pasen por el santuario!- Agregó Eifi –El protector del bosque les dará sus bendiciones.

-No tienen por qué preocuparse- Dijo Hikari, con su mochila lista y el huevo de pokémon en brazos.

-Ahí es cuando más me preocupo- Comentó Shinji con una sonrisa victoriosa, Hikari le miró feo.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Ahora dirás eso todo el tiempo?

-Sólo cuando tú lo invoques…

Las hermanas Hanaki se miraron y rieron –Entonces nos vemos próximamente…- Dijo a coordinadora.

-¡Y a la próxima voy a querer una batalla!- Dijo la castaña decidida.

-Bien, nos vemos- Dijo Shinji dándose vuelta y comenzando a alejarse.

-¡Adiós chicas!- Hikari se terminó de despedir y luego fue tras su compañero –Ahora, ¡Al bosque Ilex!

 


	21. Un día como Luxio?!

**21- Un día como Luxio?!**

Era de mañana muy temprano aun, los rayos del sol iluminaban el claro donde se hallaban las carpas naranja y verde oscura de Hikari y Shinji mientras todos los pokémon dormían todos juntos en un gran montón. Ro fue el primero en despertar, bostezó hondamente, movimiento que despertó a Flora sobre su espalda, la Chikorita se paró y saludó con un tierno “chiko chi” al tiempo que con un látigo cepa se frotaba el ojo derecho. Dio unos cuantos pasos aun adormilada, olvidando por completo que estaba sobre el pokémon continente y cayó sobre Lux y Amy, que dormían juntas enrolladas en sí mismas.  
  
Cuando ambas chillaron, el ruido fue suficiente para despertar a los demás pokémon. Ro se paró y se sacudió un poco, bostezó una vez más y luego comenzó a “hablar” -¡Torterra! Tor terra ter, torterra torter, ¡Terra!- Dijo en susurros fuertes, todos los pokémon de Shinji asintieron y comenzaron a practicar sus ataques.

Dusk con unos tajos nocturnos, Hiela con rayos hielo y Lux parecía querer cargar energía eléctrica en su cuerpo y trataba de concentrarla. Karuma veía a todos confundida, y Ro quien “supervisaba”, lo noto -¿Torterra?

-¿Quilava? ¿Quilava qui?- Preguntó la pokémon viéndolo.  
  
-Torterra… torterra tor, terra tooooor- Le respondió el pokémon de hierba y tierra, aun manteniendo el volumen al mínimo para no despertar al entrenador o a la coordinadora.  
  
-¡Qui!- Karuma asintió y se preparó para practicar unos cuantos lanzallamas, a los que Pixy alegremente se puso a observar y copiar.  
  
No fue sino hasta que lux se rodeó finalmente de una gran cantidad de electricidad que los problemas comenzaron, muy concentrada en su carga comenzó a correr de ojos cerrados, chocando sin querer a Karuma. La pokémon reaccionó por instinto al ataque cerrando los ojos espantada y arrojando un lanzallamas descontrolado. Al abrir los ojos, Karuma, al igual que todos los pokémon, vieron con ojos ensanchados y bocas muy abiertas como se quemaba lentamente una carpa verde oscuro…  
  
¡Todos los pokémon entraron en pánico! Lux y Ro corrieron a donde estaba su entrenador aun durmiendo y trataron de sacarlo de la carpa halándolo con la cola y la boca correspondientemente. Flora dejó de correr en círculos desesperada y fue a ayudar y Torrent salió de su estado de “shock” y comenzó a apagar el fuego con su rayo burbujas.  
  
Entre tanto alboroto, claro está, Shinji desperto… y no fue un lindo despertar -¡¿PERO QUE-?!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari quien ya se había despertado y Shinji, veían sin palabras los restos de la carpa verde oscuro. Karuma se notaba totalmente avergonzada y se sentía culpable por el incidente mirando al suelo. Tras unos segundos, Shinji suspiró.  
  
-Menos mal que pueblo Florando queda cerca…- Murmuró -Compraré otra al llegar allá- Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para ver a sus pokémon. Todos miraron a Karuma y él le echó una mirada molesta.  
  
-Quila qui…- Murmuró la pequeña sin despegar la vista del suelo.

Lux le miró un tanto triste, también se sentía en parte culpable, después de todo no había controlado su ataque bien lo que había comenzado todo este alboroto. Dio unos pasos al frente -¡Lux Lu-xi-o!- Dijo mientras apuntaba a Karuma con la cola y negaba con la cabeza -¡Luxio lux!- Se señaló a si misma con la pata y bajó la cabeza.

-Creo que Lux quiere decir que es su culpa- Murmuró Hikari.

-¿Luxio? ¿Qué culpa puede tener? La que sabe ataques de fuego aquí es Quilava.

-¡Luxio lux! ¡Luxio luxio lux! ¡Lux lux lux!- Lux parecía decidida a tomar la culpa, comenzó a cargar energía en su cuerpo, tratando de realizar el mismo ataque anterior y cerró los ojos para luego correr a ciegas tratando de mantener la concentración, todos los demás pokémon se quitaron del camino.

-Quizás… fue un accidente- Dijo Hikari nuevamente.

Shinji sacó su pokédex y revisó la información de Lux -Aprendió chispa, pero no lo controla del todo bien- Fue lo único que dijo -…Bueno, comamos algo y luego entrenaremos, olvidemos esto.

Todos los pokémon estuvieron de acuerdo y tras unos minutos más se hallaban desayunando, incluyendo los pokémon que comían algunos de los poffin rosados y verdes de Hikari. Karuma aún estaba algo intranquila por el problema, aunque Lux hablaba con ella para calmarla.

Shinji fue el primero en terminar, se puso de pie, dejando el plato en el suelo y se dirigió a donde estaba Lux -Vamos a practicar- Lux asintió y le siguió al otro lado del claro -Practiquemos un impactrueno.

Hikari alzó al vista del plato confundida -Creí que trata de aprender chispa- Dijo alzando una ceja.

-Algunos ataques se aprenden más rápido perfeccionando otros parecidos, por ejemplo para una energibola es el mismo tipo de concentración de energía que para el bala semilla, para ave brava es bueno tener un buen control de as aéreo,  incluso tu vulpix aprendió lanzallamas potenciando gradualmente las ascuas. Me sorprendió un poco- Dijo viendo a la vulpix.

-Comprendo…- La ojiazul siguió comiendo.

-¡Impactrueno!- Lux soltó una carga eléctrica -¡Control!- Lux giró la energía eléctrica hasta hacer un círculo perfecto, luego, cambió a una estrella y finalmente devolvió la carga a sí misma, absorbiendo la electricidad. Tiritó un poco al hacerlo pero luego miro a su entrenador orgullosa, Los otros pokémon, sobre todo los de Hikari le veían sorprendidos, Hikari aplaudió.

-¡Eso fue hermoso!- Exclamó -Un control perfecto y muy bonito, en un concurso te hubiese ido muy bien- Afirmó.  
  
-Pero no es un concurso- Objetó él -Aunque si- Miró a Lux -Fue perfecto. Trata chispa ahora- Lux se envolvió en electricidad y comenzó a correr en círculos, luego atravesó unos arbustos un tanto fuera de control, Shinji sorprendido fue tras ella. Lux se detuvo y cerró los ojos fuertemente, disipando al electricidad.  
  
-¡Kraw krawawawa!- Un murkrow estaba posado en la rama de un árbol y reía a más no poder. Lux mostro los dientes y gruñó, lanzó un impactrueno contra el ave, la cual chilló espantada y voló hacia abajo.  
  
-¿Lux que haces?- En ese momento el impactrueno pareció hacer estallar algo se hizo una humareda amarilla en el área. Shinji se cubrió con los brazos para no respirar el extraño humo que lo cubrió completamente. Cuando se aclaró, por alguna razón se sentía raro, diferente…

Sacudió un poco la cabeza y bajo la mirada -¿Q-que rayos?- acaso esas eran… -¡¿Patas?!- Exclamó dando un salto hacia atrás, tenía cuatro patas azules, cola negra con punta de estrella y pelaje de igual color -Soy… ¡¿UN LUXIO?!- Se preguntó en un grito muy exaltado -¿Que rayos sucede aquí?- Dijo preocupado mirándose todo el cuerpo sumamente confundido y nervioso. Oyó unos ruidos en los arbustos y se giró.  
  
-¿Shin?- Apareció Hikari con Torrent detrás -¿Dónde te has metido?- Miró frente a ella estaban Lux, la luxio amarilla, y un luxio azul con la chaqueta gris y violeta de Shinji -¿Que rayos…?- Se preguntó a sí misma.

-P-puedo explicarlo… bueno en realidad no pero…- El luxio azul murmuró lo último.

-T-tu… ¡¿Hablas?!- Exclamó chica aún más confundida y sorprendida.

-Hikari, ¡Escúchame! ¡Soy yo Shinji!

-¿Sh-shinji?- Los ojos de la chica se ensancharon.

-Ey, ¿Qué sucede por ahí? ¡¿Murkrow?!- Oyeron la voz de una chica, que en pocos segundos apareció corriendo. Tenía el cabello corto de color rosa, aretes con forma de estrella, ojos azules, un gorro puntiagudo y una capa negra sobre sobre su vestido azul marino. El murkrow que antes se había burlado de Lux se posó sobre el hombro de la chica -¿Murkrow y la poción?- Preguntó mirándole y volteando a su alrededor buscando algo, el murkrow solo apunto al Luxio Shinji con un ala -¡¿Queeeeee?!- Exclamó.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que sucede?- Preguntó ya cansada Hikari.

-Claro, mi nombre es Lily y soy una maga pokémon… verán, utilizo propiedades, ataques y a veces hasta partes de ciertos pokémon para crear pociones, llevo varios años estudiando esto. Hace unos años pude finalmente replicar una poción para convertir a las personas en pokémon y desde entonces trato de agregarle un toque especial, de tal manera que esa persona pueda también entender lo que dicen los pokémon- Explico la pelirosa.

-Entonces… ¿Este de aquí es Shinji?- Preguntó la chica de cabellos azules, agachándose para ver al nervioso Luxio de frente, le tocó la nariz y el Luxio retrocedió.

-¿Puedes dejarme?

-¡Eres tan lindo!- Hikari lo tomó en brazos, Torrent y Lux se miraron entre ellos  con curiosidad.

-¡Suéltame!

-Ay pero eres adorable- Dijo la chica, cargándolo como hacía con Lux.

-O me sueltas o veo cómo te electrocuto- Amenazó él.

-Vale, vale- Lo soltó de golpe, afortunadamente cayó de pie.

-La poción transforma temporalmente a la persona que esté más cerca en el pokémon que haya lanzado el ataque que afectara a la poción, en todo caso, cuando tu Luxio atacó, tú estabas cerca y fuiste la víctima- Dijo con una risita Lily -Ahora dime… necesito saber si funciono, ¿Puedes entender a los pokémon?- Dijo con brillitos en los ojos emocionada.

-¡Murkroooooow!- Exclamó el murkrow de Lily, Shinji solo alzó una ceja en confusión.

-No… la verdad no- Negó con la cabeza.

-Que bien, no tengo ni la menor gana de entablar conversación con mi maestro ahorita- Lux suspiró aliviada.

-¿E-espera que?

-¿Huh?- Lux le miró -¿Qué ocurre?

-A Luxio si le entiendo- Respondió el luxio azul, retrocediendo un poco para mirar a la otra de su (ahora) misma especie.

-¿D-de verdad, maestro?- Preguntó la Luxio amarilla, su cola rígida y expresión nerviosa.

-Sí, y si no, no te respondería.

-Hmmm- Lily sacó un cuadernito y anotó -Interesante… solo entiende al pokémon de su misma especie- Se qudó algo pensativa -Entonces los ingredientes fueron: polvo de parasect, un pétalo de flor besado por una Jynx, esto, y esto-  Tomó unos recipientes y sacó varios ingredientes extraños de pequeños frasquitos en su mochila mientras todos le miraban -Ay rayos, ¡Se me acabaron las hojas de Torterra!- Se quejó.

-¿Y porque no buscamos a Ro?- Dijo Hikari –Es el torterra de Shinji- Explicó a la chica.

-¡Siii!- Dijo Lily animada y guardando todo, su Murkrow revoloteó alegre.

-Pues vamos… ah y por cierto, mi nombre es de Hikari.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Torterra torter?- Ro conversaba con Lux mientras Lily tomaba algunas hojas del árbol de su espalda. Hiela y Dusk también conversaban entre si echando rápidas y dudosas miradas a su entrenador, Karuma estaba escondida en algún otro lado, Flora, Amy y Pixy hablaban con Torrent.

-Sí, es él, créelo o no… y me entiende- Comentaba la Luxio con una gotita nerviosa.

-¡¿Terra?! ¡Torterra torter terra torterra!

-Sí, ya te lo dije- Lux se giró -… Maestro Shinji, Ro quiere saber una cosa. Dice que… es algo que siempre quiso saber.

-¿Ustedes también se llaman con esos nombres entre sí?- Preguntó en voz alta el Luxio azul *¿Algo que torterra siempre ha querido saber…?*

-Pues… si, la verdad nos encantan los nombres que nos dio la señorita Hikari- Lux sonrió -Pero ese no es el punto, la pregunta es… ¿Qué opinas de Ro?

-¿Qué qué que opino de él?

-Como compañero, como inicial, como pokémon, como… un hermano- Miró a Ro al decir la última palabra, este asintió.

El Luxio quedo paralizado por unos segundos -Torterra… eh yo… ahora me doy cuenta de lo importante que realmente es. En un principio prácticamente no me importaba su salud- Apartó la mirada un poco y la cola dio un latigazo posiblemente no intencional -Maldición, incluso… ¡Hice muchas cosas que no debí!- Dijo cerrando los ojos molesto -Pero… Torterra es un gran pokémon y compañero, sabe lo que quiero lograr y lo que no me gusta, conoce mis metas y mis secretos y sí, me atrevo a decir que es como un hermano- Agregó -Torterra es un inicial, y un inicial siempre tendrá un lazo especial con su entrenador.

-Terra…- Susurró el pokémon con una calma increíble.

-Gracias…- Tradujo Lux.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Chicos todos a comer!- Llamó Hikari, todos los pokémon se acercaron a comer algunos poffin. Ya era hora del almuerzo, Karuma apareció por fin tras haberse desaparecido pero sin embargo no se acercó al Luxio azul, quien estaba más preocupado lanzando miradas furibundas a uno de los platos de poffin.

-Ni creas que voy a comer esto- Dijo apartando al vista del plato para mirar molesto a Hikari.

-Ay, eres un pokémon no creo que te sienten mal- La chica roleo los ojos.

-No, soy una persona convertida en pokémon… temporalmente- Miro a otro lado -Y quiero que termine ya- Se quejó.

-Bueno Lily dijo que se quitaba en unas cuantas horas pero, ¡Te ves adorable! Además ¿Cómo se siente ser un pokémon?

-Es un fastidio- Dijo el Luxio, acostándose y apoyando la cabeza sobre las patas y las mangas de la chaqueta que de alguna forma había conservado como distinción. Hikari  lo miro sin poder ocultar algo de preocupación pero comenzó a comer algo. Lily estaba sentada cerca de ella vertiendo unos “últimos detalles” según sus palabras, en una nueva poción.

-Veamos, si en vez de tres hojas coloco cuatro…- Desvió la mirada hacia su libro en la mano izquierda y luego deja caer en el envase las 4 hojas de árbol de Torterra que tenía en manos -Creo que ya está.

-¿La has terminado?- Preguntó Hikari -¿No crees que es bueno que vengas a comer?- Le ofreció algo de comida.

-¡Eh! ¿A ella le das y a mí no?- Saltó Shinji.

-¡Ya! ¡Eres un quejica aun como Luxio!- Tomo otro plato y lo colocó en el suelo frente al “pokémon”-Sólo bromeaba claro que te iba a dar comida de verdad- Agregó. A todos los pokémon que veían la escena les resultaba bastante extraño ver a Shinji y Hikari discutir como persona y Luxio.

-Creo que con esa hoja extra y un poco de extracto de polvo de butterfree, quedo perfecta, pero bueno de eso se trata la magia, ir mezclando y mejorando- Dijo con una sonrisa Lily acercándose, su Murkrow voló desde su hombro para ir a comer con Dusk.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cuándo acabara esto? No llegaremos a Florando para hoy y ¡No tengo una estúpida carpa!- Se quejó el Luxio, de espaldas en el suelo.

-¿Se dirigen a Florando?- Preguntó Lily -Yo sé dónde queda, no es muy lejos, pero mi abra conoce teletransportación y puede llevarnos en un segundo- Explico alegremente la chica -De todas maneras tengo que pasar la noche en algún lugar- Agregó con una risita nerviosa.

-Gracias a Darkrai…- Murmuró el Luxio, los pokémon sólo le miraron con gotitas de sudor nervioso.

-Ey Lily, acerca de esa poción…- Hikari se acercó curiosa a la chica.

Ella volteo mientras terminaba de guardar algunas cosas -¿Que tiene? ¡Ey! ¿Te gustaría intentar? Puedes usar un poco si quieres.

-N-no… no creo que sea buena idea- La chica de cabello azul movió los brazos frente a ella negando y con sonrisa nerviosa.

-Enserio, no te preocupes, ¡Mira si ya guarde un poco!- Mostró en un frasco un envase con liquido amarillo, que luego guardó en el bolso -Es más, necesito saber si esta vez funcionó, ¡Por favor!

Lux puso sonrisita maliciosa y le dijo algo al Murkrow de Lily, este alzo vuelo y tiró de la capa de su entrenadora, haciéndola retroceder un poco. Entonces, Lux saltó frente ella y lanzó un impactrueno contra lo que quedaba de la poción. El mimo humo amarillo de antes cubrió a Hikari ante las miradas de todos y tras aclararse, había en su lugar una Luxio azul con una mini falda negra -¡Ahhhh!- Se miró todo el cuerpo, tenía patas, cola… ¡Pelaje! -¡Lux! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Exclamo entre sorprendida y furiosa.

-Lo siento Señorita Hikari, dijiste que mi maestro se veía “adorable” como Luxio y pensé… ¿Por qué no tú?- Rió por lo bajo.

-¡Esto es de lo peor!- Exclamo nerviosa, era extraño este nuevo cuerpo, no podía moverse bien, casi tropieza con su propia cola.

-¡Ja, sufre como yo!- Exclamo el otro Luxio azul.

-No te preocupes Hikari, durara menos tiempo ya que había muy poco en el envase- Aseguró Lily -Awww… si los dos se ven adorables como Luxio- Tomó una cámara estilo antigua de su gran mochila y tomó una foto de ambos “Luxio” -¡Ja!- Exclamo victoriosa, tomando la instantánea.

-¡Grrr dame eso!- Hikari saltó sobre Lily, amenazando con morderla, al igual que Shinji. Los pokémon de Hikari y Shinji solo miraban con una gotita.

-Esto si es diversión- Rió Lux entretenida.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Rayos estoy cansada- Dijo Hikari suspirando, finalmente le habían quitado la foto a Lily y la Luxio de la mini falda negra la había metido en su mochila.

-¿Por qué no vamos a Florando? son casi las 4 de la tarde- Dijo Lily viendo su reloj.

-Me da igual…- Agrego Shinji sin mucho ánimo, recostado en el suelo.

-Lily, las pokébolas de los chicos están al lado de nuestras cosas si pudieras ayudarnos…- Dijo Hikari. Una vez que Lily regresó a todos los pokémon y todos los demás objetos habían sido empacados, liberó a su abra y se teletrasnportaron a Florando.

Florando era, como Catallia, pequeña y bonita. Sin embargo por ser invierno ya no había mucha vegetación, aunque Johto era una región tropical por lo que la nieve era muy rara por esta área.

Fueron al centro pokémon y tras inventar unas buenas excusas, Lily logró conseguir dos habitaciones, una para ella y una para dos “amigos” que llegarían más tarde en la noche. Una vez obtenidas se despidieron y tomaron caminos distintos. Cada Luxio se acostó en una cama y por tanto cansancio, quedaron dormidos casi de inmediato siendo aún temprano en la tarde…


	22. ¡Al fin otro concurso, práctica para la revancha!

**22- ¡Al fin otro concurso, práctica para la revancha!**

  
Era de mañana cuando Hikari despertó, se miró a sí misma y… ¡Genial! ¡Ya era humana de nuevo! Bostezó y se levantó mirando su pokéreloj , las 7:10 de la mañana. Otra vez despertó temprano y con hambre. La cama a su lado estaba vacía, pero por la hora si salía en este momento seguro encontraría a Shinji desayunando, se acomodó un poco el cabello y atuendo y salió a la cafetería donde halló a Shinji, se sentó frente a él y comenzó a desayunar, a pesar de que él estaba terminando ya.  
  
-Ya despertaste- Fue lo primero que dijo.  
  
-Sí, y por fin normal otra vez- Dijo con una risita –Aunque fue divertido, y quien lo diría, pude hablar con todos mis pokémon, con ayuda de Lux claro- Dijo mientras comenzaba a comer.  
  
-Ya hablé con la enfermera Joy y fui a ver a esa tal Lily pero… ya no estaba- Dijo él.   
  
-Qué extraño… quizás se tuvo que ir temprano- Dijo la chica, negó con la cabeza y luego decidió cambiar el tema -¿Qué se supone que haremos tras desayunar? ¿Partimos al próximo pueblo para llegar a Goldenrod?

Shinji alzó la vista –Pues antes debo comprar una carpa- Le recordó.

-Oh cierto… ¡Yo te acompaño! Hace mucho que no salgo a comprar.  
  
-No vamos “de compras” Kari solo a comprar _una tienda para acampar_ \- Dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Terminaron de comer y fueron a las tiendas del pequeño pueblo, Shinji finalmente compró una carpa de color verde oscuro tal cual como la anterior. Hikari revisó algunos sellos para sus pokébolas y shinji quiso comprar alguna pokébolas pero Hikari no le dejó alegando que tenía ya varias aunque no fuesen las “estándar” Cuando fueron a pagar, fue que Hikari se enteró de algo que atrajo mucho su atención…  
  
-Supongo que compras esos sellos para el concurso de hoy ¿No?- Le preguntó a Hikari el dueño de la tienda, un simpático viejito, mientras contaba los pokéyen.  
  
-No sabía que habría un concurso aquí- Dijo la chica de cabello azul parpadeando confundida.  
  
-Sí, se realizará hoy mismo, a eso de las dos de la tarde. Es una lástima que por el invierno las flores no sean tan hermosas como de costumbre- Dijo con un suspiro, mientras le daba el cambio a Shinji.  
  
-Otro concurso, ¡Fantástico! ¡Vamos Shin, debemos volver al centro pokémon!- Hikari le agradeció al señor y corrió de vuelta directo al centro pokémon, shinji solo negó con la cabeza ante su desespero.  
  
-Algún día… no digo que quiero que pase… pero Kari se caerá y se hará daño- Dijo para sí mismo con un cierto deje de pesar, para luego dirigirse también el centro pokémon.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Enfermera Joy, me acabo de enterar de que habrá un concurso más tarde- Dijo Hikari aproximándose a la enfermera, rogando que aún pudiese entrar -¿Las inscripciones aun están abiertas?  
  
-Sí estás de suerte, a ver permíteme tu pase- Hikari le entregó la tarjeta y en unos segundos Hikari estaba inscrita -Todo listo, el concurso es a las dos de la tarde, te deseo suerte- Sonrió.  
  
-¡Gracias!  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hikari estaba en el patio trasero, todos sus pokémon estaban afuera -Muy bien chicos, hoy habrá un concurso aquí en Florando y ya he decidido quien participara, como no he entrenado con Pixy, no podrá ser su debut aun. Vera, Amy y Riri descansaran y la que esta vez estoy segura de que podrá ganar será Flora- Explicó, todas miraron a Flora, quien se veía más segura de sí misma que la última vez y asintió -Flora, ¿Estás lista para este concurso? Te he visto y ya no eres tan nerviosa y asustadiza, has crecido mucho.  
  
-¡Chiko chiko!- Flora se apuntó a si misma con su patita y asintió, moviendo la gran hoja de su cabeza.  
  
-Entonces, ¡Vamos a practicar un poco y ganemos ese listón!- Dijo decidida -No creo que Shinji vaya esta vez al concurso- Comenzó.  
  
-Y crees bien- Hikari volteó para ver al chico parado al otro lado del campo, con una mano en la cintura y mirada un tanto seria, la chica suspiró derrotada y giró a sus pokémon para resumir el pequeño discurso motivacional.  
  
-¡Así que quiero que todos den su apoyo a Flora!- Finalizo con una sonrisa, todos menos Flora asintieron alegremente y respondieron en sus propios idiomas, la Chikorita miró con ojitos brillantes a todos sus compañeros y asintió decidida. Shinji se marchó al centro pokémon.  
  
-¡Empecemos!- Todos menos Flora se sentaron en las bancas, haciendo espacio para que la tipo hierba comenzara su práctica -Veamos… ¡Usa tus hojas navaja y luego bala semilla como en nuestra practica!- Flora realizó el ataque, igual que en la práctica anterior, dándole a todas las hojas y creando brillo en el campo que caía como lluvia sobre ella -Eso estuvo muy bien ya lo dominas, ¿Quieres practicar ahora lo de las bayas?   
  
-¡Chiko!- Asintió.  
  
-Amy dame unas bayas- Amy se puso de pie y buscó en la mochila de Hikari. Tomó con sus dos colas 4 bayas y se las dio a Hikari –Gracias- La pokémon se volvió a sentar en las bancas emocionada por ver la práctica -¿Lista?- Pregunto Hikari a la inicial de hierba, la cual asintió y saco sus látigos cepa -A ver… ¡La primera y la segunda!- Arrojó una tras otra y Flora comenzó a moverlas como círculo -¡Ahí va la tercera!- La arrojó también y Flora continuó -Y la cuarta- La arrojó y Flora mantuvo coordinación cin mayores problemas -¡Maravilloso!- Sonrió.  
  
-¡Chikori!- Chikorita sonrió, manteniendo los movimientos de sus látigos.  
  
-¡Vulpix!- Pixy saltó al campo de batalla y comenzó a saltar frente a Hikari emocionada.   
  
-¿Que pasa Pixy, Quieres practicar tú?  
  
-¡Vul vulpix vul!- Pixy asintió.  
  
-Bueno, aún nos queda bastante tiempo antes de la hora del almuerzo y el concurso, veamos que ataques tienes- Sacó su pokédex de la mochila y revisó la información de Pixy -Paranormal, Finta, Giro y Lanzallamas.   
  
Hikari pareció pensar algo por un momento -¿Qué tal si probamos esto?: usa giro sobre ti misma y luego lanzallamas contra el giro- Pixy soltó de su boca un montón de estrellas amarillas que comenzaron a caer como una fuente, luego disparó el lanzallamas contra ellas volviéndolas polvo brillante -Eso estuvo muy bien para un inicio, aunque le faltó algo de control- Dijo la chica -Ahora tratemos de nuevo, ambas…- Dijo volteando también a Flora.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tras terminar de practicar y almorzar algo, Hikari se preparó para su concurso. Una vez más todos los pokémon estaban en el lobby del centro pokémon, con Shinji (no habían ido a ver el concurso en la habitación porque Ro era muy grande y no podría verlo, además, lo pasaban en el lobby de todas maneras) Todo el equipo de Hikari estaba emocionado y dando su mejor apoyo a su compañera Flora, los de Shinji solo veían con interés, sobre todo torterra.  
  
Ayako, Reiji y Sumomo también veían desde sus respectivas TVs el concurso de Hikari.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hikari estaba en el camerino de coordinadores, ya con su vestido, lista para el “debut” de Flora. En su mano estaba la pokébola de la susodicha, cubierta con la cápsula y con un sello rosa en medio -Estamos listas- Murmuró para sí.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-¡Bienvenidos todos al concurso de esta tarde!- Exclamó Mimian en medio del escenario -¡La gente se ha reunido hoy en nuestro querido y pacífico pueblo Florando para ver un espectacular despliegue de coordinadores y pokémon!- Todo el público comenzó a ovacionar -Y con el clima soleado que tenemos, seguro que los pokémon brillaran el día de hoy. Ah y casi lo olvidaba, el ganador del concurso de hoy se llevara ¡El hermoso listón Florando!- Mimian mostro el listón. La medalla amarilla del centro tenía forma de flor y la cinta era de un color naranja -Así que ¡Demuestren que son los mejores para tenerlo!- Todo el público aplaudió -Claro, no podemos comenzar ningún concurso sin presentar a nuestros jueces, en primer lugar el señor Contesta!   
  
-De nuevo con ustedes para ver a los maravillosos talentos de los coordinadores.  
  
-El dueño del club de fans pokémon ¡El señor Sukizo!  
  
-Segulo este conculso sela extaoldinalio- Dijo éste sonriente.  
  
-¡Y nuestra querida enfermera Joy de ciudad Florando!  
  
-Como siempre, lista para ver a saludables pokémon hacer hermosas combinaciones.  
  
-Así que, demos inicio a este concurso ¿Quieren?- Se apartó del campo y señaló la entrada -Llamamos al primer coordinador ¡Tatewaki Remis!  
  
Un chico de cabello verde azulado entró al escenario y arrojo una pokébola -¡A la carga Ninetales!- Un hermoso zorro de nueve colas apareció en el campo, su pelaje era lustroso y sus ojos rojos e hipnotizantes.   
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hikari miró desde la pantalla al pokémon, era bellísimo, acercó su bolso que tenía al lado, y sacó rápidamente la pokédex “ _Ninetales, el pokémon zorro y forma evolucionada de Vulpix. Este pokémon puede vivir hasta 100 años, dotado de gran inteligencia, es capaz de entender perfectamente el lenguaje humano además de ser muy fiel a su entrenador. Sin embargo es extremadamente vengativo y halar una de sus nueve cola puede resultar en una maldición de 1000 años.”_

  
-Es… ¿La evolución de Vulpix?- Se preguntó la chica pensando en Pixy *Es hermoso…*  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-¡Ninetales usa giro!- El Ninetales soltó una ráfaga de estrellas por todo el campo -¡Ahora fuego fatuo!- Ninetales se sentó tranquilamente y cerro los ojos, sus nueve colas se estiraron y de la punta de cada una salió una pequeña llama azul, el Ninetales abrió los ojos y las llamas de fuego azul chocaron con las estrellas, creando un bonito efecto de brillo -¡Finaliza con giro fuego y bola sombra!- El zorro dorado saltó y lanzó un giro fuego sobre sí mismo, creando un espiral de fuego, los aros le rodeaban por completo, tras eso utilizo una bola sombra que elevó el giro fuego y lo deshizo, explotando también. El resultado fue una lluvia de ascuas y brillo sobre el pelaje de Ninetales.  
  
-¡Que maravillosa actuación!- Exclamó Mimian con ojitos brillantes.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el lobby del centro pokémon, Pixy veía muy atenta la pantalla y luego comenzó a saltar al tiempo que chillaba animada -¡Vul vulpix! ¡Pix vulpix vul!- Todos los demás pokémon le miraron un tanto confundidos, otros entrenadores que veían el concurso se quejaron del ruido por lo bajo, Shinji la miro con una gotita de sudor y tomo a Pixy.  
  
-Has silencio si quieres seguir viendo el concurso- Regañó.  
  
-Pix…  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hikari tuvo que esperar pacientemente, como una vez más se inscribió al mismo día del concurso quedó entre los últimos lugares. Por cierto lado eso le ayudaba a pensar y calmarse un poco pero tras un rato se ponía algo aburrido ver otros coordinadores y solo estar ahí sentada esperando nerviosa…  
  
-Señorita Hikari, ¡Su turno!- Oyó la voz de una chica con una carpeta en manos, seguramente la que avisaba el orden de los coordinadores en el camerino.  
  
-¡Sí!- Se puso de pie y salió.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Nuestra siguiente coordinadora, ¡Hikari!- Hikari salió a escena en su vestido morado y azul y luciendo sus ambaritas del mismo color. Pero era su sonrisa, segura y hermosa, lo más radiante de sí misma. En una mano sostenía 3 bayas pecha y en la otra una baya y la pokébola -¡Flora, sal a brillar!- La pokébola se abrió dejando caer una lluvia de pétalos rosados y Flora apareció en el escenario. En un momento miró al público y un escalofrío la recorrió pero rápidamente se enfocó en su entrenadora y trató de hacer sus nervios a un lado -¡Ahora usa tu hoja navaja y bala semilla!  
  
-¡Chiiiiko!- Flora movió la hoja de su cabeza liberando otras varias y luego les disparó con un audaz bala semilla, destruyéndolas a todas y creando una lluvia de chispas como en la práctica.  
  
-¡Que puntería!- Exclamó Mimian animada.  
  
-Enséñales que puedes hacer más que eso, preparada, ¡Ahí te van dos!- Lanzo dos bayas pecha que Flora atrapó hábilmente en el aire y comenzó a girar con sus látigo cepa.  
  
-¡Miren esos malabares! ¿Habían visto a una chikorita hacer eso antes?- Preguntó al presentadora mientras todos veían con detenimiento.  
  
-¡Otra más!- Una baya pecha extra se agregó al grupo -¡Y la última!- Arrojó la cuarta y Flora la atrapó, todo el público aplaudía y gritaba halagos, Flora se sentía maravillada -¡Usa hoja navaja ya!- Flora lanzó las bayas pecha muy alto, de tal manera que le diera tiempo de cortarlas al medio con sus hojas navaja. Luego volvió a atajar las mitades y a hacer malabares con ellas -¡Finaliza ya!- Una por una arrojó las mitades de bayas pecha a los jueces y la gente del público, que las tomaron y comieron entretenidos. Flora hizo una reverencia con sus látigos, agachándose un poco al igual que Hikari.   
  
-¡Esa presentación fue fantástica!- Exclamó Mimian, que también tenía media baya pecha en la mano opuesta del micrófono -¡Pasemos a nuestro siguiente y ultimo concursante!- Con eso Hikari salió del escenario.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el centro pokémon, la gente que estaba viendo el concurso parecía animada e impresionada por la presentación de Hikari. Todos los pokémon de Hikari y Shinji sonreían y se miraban unos a otros, sintiéndose súper orgullosos de Flora. Pixy, Karuma y Riri saltaban en el mismo lugar animadas.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Veo que Flora ha mejorado, así se hace- Dijo Ayako con una sonrisa, Glameow se encontraba al otro lado del sofá.  
  
-¡Miaurrr!-  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Vaya ¡Hikari es muy buena!- Exclamó Sumomo emocionada y con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-No se llega a ser la semifinalista del Gran Festival de Sinnoh por nada- Comentó Reiji mirándola de reojo, Lucario al lado de su entrenadora asintió.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-¡Fue perfecto!- Se dijo Hikari *El público quedo impactado y al parecer Flora ha logrado dar un paso más para vencer su pánico escénico* La chica tenía muchas ganas de liberar a Flora y felicitarla por su buen trabajo pero no estaba permitido mantener a los pokémon fuera de las pokébolas en los camerinos ya que aparentemente ha habido incidentes antes y es una regla oficial de concursos.  
  
-¡Aquí están los 16 coordinadores que pasan a la siguiente ronda!- Escuchó mencionar a Mimian desde la pantalla, rápidamente todos los coordinadores presentes se agruparon y miraron con atención. Hikari se preguntaba si esta vez habría logrado pasar y se sintió más que aliviada cuando se halló a sí misma en nada menos que ¡Primer lugar!   
  
-¡Guau primer lugar, Si!- Saltó de la alegría -Sabia que podías hacerlo Flora- Se dijo en voz baja.  
  
-Ahora, los coordinadores se enfrentaran de la siguiente manera- Anunció Mimian, las fotos de los participantes se movieron y se volvieron a posicionar en la pantalla por parejas, apareciendo un número bajo cada par. A Hikari le había tocado contra un chico de cabello castaño y traje rojizo, su batalla era la primera.  
  
-Rayos, acabo de hacer mi presentación y ya me toca volver a salir- Murmuro para sí, ciertamente hubiese referido más tiempo para que Flora descansara y se calmara.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-¡Aquí tenemos a los participantes de la primera batalla de la segunda ronda!- Anuncio la presentadora de cabello naranja desde una de las laterales del campo -¡Hikari Berlitz y Salayne Ritad!- cada coordinador estaba a un lado -La batalla es de cinco minutos, aquel que sea derrotado o se le acaben los puntos primero pierde ¿Listos?... ¡Cooooomiencen!- El tiempo empezó a correr.  
  
-¡A la carga Eevee!- Un eevee salió de la pokébola, moviendo la cola y gruñendo amenazante.  
  
-Vamos Flora, ¡A brillar!- Flora parecía lista para pelear -Empecemos, ¡Usa bala semilla ahora!  
  
-¡Esquívalo y bola sombra!- ordenó Salayne, Eevee saltó a la derecha esquivando el ataque y haciendo que Hikari perdiera algunos puntos y luego lanzó una esfera de energía fantasma.  
  
-Flora ¡Usa tu látigo cepa y devuélvesela!- Flora extendió sus dos látigos y le lanzó la bola sombra de vuelta al Eevee a quien sin embargo, no pareció afectarle.  
  
Salayne sonrió victorioso -Es un ataque tipo fantasma y eevee es normal- Comentó -¡Usa ataque rápido ya!  
  
-¡Flora bala semilla!- La chikorita miro a su oponente acercarse a gran velocidad y con un pequeño chillido de sorpresa rápidamente escupió el ataque dándole de lleno, lo cual le quito puntos al oponente.  
  
-Al parecer la puntería de Flora no falla- Comentó Mimian.  
  
-¡Usa látigo cepa ahora!- Flora extendió sus látigos una vez más y comenzó a golpear al pokémon evolución con ellos, haciéndolo retroceder -¡Hojas navaja!   
  
-¡Eevee esquívalo!- El eevee estaba muy aturdido por los ataques anteriores y no pudo esquivar las hojas afiladas, que dieron en el blanco nuevamente. Los puntos del chico ya habían bajado hasta casi la mitad.  
  
-Flora vamos termínalo, ¡Usa tu látigo cepa otra vez!- Flora tomó a su aturdido oponente por la pata trasera con los látigos y luego lo tiró contra el suelo, el pobre eevee quedo con espirales en los ojos causando que los tres jueces negaran en desaprobación y en sus cabinas aparecieran tres grandes X rojas.  
  
-¡Oh! Parece que eso fue demasiado para Eevee ¡Y hasta aquí llega Salayne!... ¡Hikari pasa a la siguiente ronda!- Anunció haciendo gesto hacia la chica.  
  
Hikari se agachó y Flora corrió hacia ella -¡Lo hiciste Flora! ¡Muy bien hecho!  
  
-¡Chiko chiko!


	23. ¡Y la Flora floreció en invierno…!

**23- ¡Y la Flora floreció en invierno…!**

  
Tras su batalla, Hikari pudo tener tiempo para pensar más en sus estrategias y tácticas, el chico del Ninetales había ganado, pero al parecer su próximo rival tenía un Wartortle. El siguiente rival de Hikari usaba un Bidoof así que podría ser sencillo.  
  
En el centro pokémon, los pokémon conversaban acerca de la batalla, Shinji mantenía a Pixy y Karuma tranquilas, recostadas a ambos lados de sí mismo.  
  
En Veilstone Reiji y Sumomo habían ido a otro lado, solo Lucario estaba en el mueble viendo el resto del concurso y listo para avisar cuando volviera a participar Hikari.  
  
En Twinleaf ocurría lo mismo, con Glameow esperando para ver otra participación de Hikari.   
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Había finalizado ya la primera ronda de batallas y de inmediato comenzaría la siguiente, los participantes se convirtieron en 8. Como era lógico, la batalla de Hikari era de primera y… -¡Ya vamos a comenzar con la batalla número uno de la segunda ronda! ¡Hikari Berlitz contra Taylor Nix! Saben las reglas coordinadores, así que… ¡Comiencen!  
  
-¡Flora a brillar!  
  
-¡A la carga Bidoof!- El chico comenzó de inmediato -¡Cabezazo ahora!- Bidoof se lanzó sobre su oponente mientras corría.  
  
-Flora ¡Látigo cepa!- Flora extendió sus látigos contra el oponente y golpeó a su oponente con varios golpes, lo cual le bajó puntos al oponente.  
  
-Prueba con tu bostezo- Llamó el entrenador, Bidoof abrió la boca y una pequeña burbuja se dirigió a Flora, explotando justo frente a ella, la chikorita comenzó a cabecear hasta que cerró sus ojos y quedó dormida.  
  
-¡Flora no!- Dijo Hikari preocupada, esto era malo.  
  
-¡Oh-oh! Flora se ha puesto a dormir- Dijo Mimian.  
  
-¡Bidoof usa híper colmillo!- Los grandes colmillos de bidoof brillaron de blanco y mordió a Flora fuertemente, la chikorita despertó al instante y chilló adolorida -¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso es todo?

-¡Pero ah! Parece que la estrategia de Taylor no funciono muy bien.   
  
-¡Usa bala semilla ya!- Dijo Hikari rápidamente, la chikorita lanzó una ráfaga de semillas explosivas contra su oponente.  
  
-¡Bidoof usa tu bostezo una vez más!- Bidoof liberó otra burbuja contra Flora.  
  
-¡Destrúyela con tu hoja navaja!- Dijo Hikari muy segura apuntando al oponente, las hojas afiladas lanzadas por flora reventaron la burbuja y golpearon a Bidoof -¡Termínalo con un golpe de látigo cepa!- Uno de los látigos golpeo al bidoof fuertemente, mandándolo hacia atrás y haciéndolo caer derrotado.

-¡Y parece que Bidoof ya no puede pelear!- Dijo Mimian -Lo que significa ¡Que Hikari y Flora pasan a la siguiente ronda!- Flora salió corriendo hacia Hikari y le abrazó con ambos látigos.  
  
-¡Sigamos así Flora, sé que podemos ganar!  
  
-¡Chiko chiko!- Flora sonrió muy confiada, estaba en su “primer concurso” ¡Ganando!  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya solo quedaban 4 competidores, el chico del Ninetales no había logrado pasar de modo que el del Wartortle había avanzado y justo él y sería el próximo rival de Hikari, quien cada vez parecía perder más el nerviosismo con respecto al miedo de Flora.  
  
La segunda batalla vino rápido, el chico del Wartortle estaba ahora contra ella, ambos coordinadores ya estaban listos y Mimian dio la señal -¡Coooooomiencen!   
  
-¡Sal al mar Wartortle!   
  
-¡A brillar, Flora!... comencemos ya, ¡Hojas navaja!   
  
-¿Crees que te será tan fácil?- Dijo el chico de cabello negro con una sonrisa victoriosa -¡Wartortle, giro rápido!- El pokémon tortuga se metió en su caparazón y comenzó a dar vueltas, las hojas navaja se reflejaron en él y salieron disparadas en otra dirección sin hacerle ni un rasguño y los puntos de Hikari bajaron.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!   
  
-¡Chorro de agua, ahora!- Wartortle salió de su caparazón y lanzó un chorro de agua contra su oponente, Flora trato de taparse con su hoja, el daño no era mucho pero le fastidiaba de igual manera.  
  
-¡Flora prueba con tu bala semilla!- Dijo Hikari frunciendo el ceño, Flora liberó una ráfaga de balas semilla ante el comando.  
  
-Ah no, no, no…- Dijo el chico con tonito musical -Volvemos a lo mismo… Wartortle, ¡Giro rápido!- Una vez más, las balas semilla tampoco sirvieron de nada, Flora se estaba empezando a asustar y poner nerviosa, cosa que Hikari enseguida notó.

-Tal parece que Wartortle y su entrenador tienen una buena estrategia, ¿Qué harán sus oponentes ahora?

-¡Mordida ya!- Dijo el chico.  
  
-¡Wartor!- El pokémon salió de su caparon en pleno aire y cayó sobre Flora, mordiéndola en su hoja, La pobre Flora chilló espantada y ya los puntos de Hikari iban por la mitad.  
  
-Ya basta Flora terminemos con esto, sé que tú puedes ¡Usa tu látigo cepa!- Flora dejo salir sus látigos tomando al oponente por el caparazón y luego golpeándolo contra el suelo.  
  
-¡Uy, Parece que Flora se ha puesto ruda!- Exclamó Mimian.  
  
-¡Bala semilla ahora!” Sin poder usar su giro rápido, al ser aguantado por los látigos de Flora, el bala semilla el golpeo de lleno al Wartortle.  
  
-¡Tienes que liberarte Wartortle! ¡Usa tu cola de acero!- La cola grande y esponjosa del pokémon tortuga comenzó a brillar de blanco y se liberó de los látigos, dirigiéndose contra Flora.  
  
-¡Esquiva y usa Síntesis!- Flora saltó fuera del camino de la cola de acero y comenzó a brillar de amarillo verdoso recuperando energía. La belleza del brillo y la recuperación de Flora le hizo perder varios puntos al oponente -Ahora látigo cepa y hojas navaja, ¡Como antes!  
  
-¡Wartortle esquívalo!- Los látigos de Flora fueron más rápidos y tomaron al pokémon tortuga por la cola, Flora movió su hoja en un rápido movimiento y las hojas navaja le atinaron a su oponente, el Wartortle ya no pudo más…  
  
-¡Wartortle ya no puede seguir, Hikari y Flora pasan a las finales!- Exclamó Mimian y el público de inmediato aplaudió. Flora esta vez se lanzó a los brazos de su entrenadora de un gran salto.   
  
-¡Chiko!  
  
-¡Muy bien echo! Te has vuelto muy fuerte Flora, pase lo pase, perdamos o ganemos, que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa, enserio has crecido mucho- Dijo Hikari con tono solemne y una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, la cual Flora también tenía.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Hikari ha pasado a las finales, ¡Qué bien!- Exclamó Sumomo alzando el puño animada, Lucario asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Ya nada podrá detenerla ¿No es así?- Dijo Reiji, en tono más de afirmación que de pregunta.  
  
-¡Claro que no!   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Todos los pokémon estaban muy contentos, susurrando entre si y riendo, lo hacían en voz baja dadas las ordenes de Shinji de mantenerse en silencio. Dicho chico notó a su Torterra con una mirada seria desde afuera… se veía muy pensativo, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia él.  
  
-¿En qué estás pensando?- Le preguntó alzando una ceja, sus manos en los bolsillos.  
  
-Torter- Torterra le echó una rápida mirada y luego vio la pantalla otra vez.  
  
-Conozco esa mirada tuya, es la misma que tuviste cuando Honchkrow se enfrentó al turtwig de Satoshi… ¿Estás seguro?- Le preguntó.  
  
-Tor- El pokémon continente asintió.  
  
Su entrenador suspiró -Entonces a Kari le espera una sorpresita.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya era hora de las finales, si Hikari ganaba tendría otro listón, pero aunque no lo hiciera estaría muy orgullosa de Flora y sabía que ninguna de las dos se deprimiría para nada –Flora, eres grandiosa- Murmuró para sí en el pasillo que daba al escenario, lista para salir una última vez más. Tomó la pokébola y la colocó en su pecho -Da lo mejor de ti…  
  
-Empezaremos las finales ahora, Windelle Ellits contra Hikari Berlitz, el ganador se llevara el hermoso ¡Listón Florando!- Recordó Mimian al público, alzando una vez más el listón naranja -Así que… sin más pre ángulos, veamos quien se lo llevara consigo… ¡Coordinadores comiencen!  
  
-¡Flora, a brillar y ganar!- Esta vez Hikari agregó algo más al lanzar la pokébola, muy confiada, Flora estaba igual que ella, como se le reveló tras la lluvia de pétalos rosados.  
  
-Pikachu ahora… ¡Sal!- De la pokébola del oponente salió una lluvia de rayos y nada menos que un pokémon tipo eléctrico que Hikari conocía muy bien.  
  
-Y será Pikachu contra Flora, ¡¿Quién tendrá el listón?!  
  
-Nosotras, ¡Hoja navaja Flora!- La chikorita lanzó varias hojas navaja contra el oponente.  
  
-Cola de acero, ¡Deshazte de ellas!- La cola del pikachu oponente comenzó a brillar como la de su anterior adversario y el pikachu al utilizó como escudo, protegiéndose de las hojas y quitándole puntos a Hikari desde un principio.  
  
*Pareciera que trata de usar la misma técnica que el Wartortle* Pensó Hikari *Así que…* -¡Flora látigo cepa!- Flora lanzó sus látigos contra el pikachu, atrapándolo. Sin embargo su entrenador no parecía sorprendido.  
  
Windelle mantuvo la calma y sonrió -¡Impactrueno!- Pikachu soltó una carga eléctrica, que se condujo por los látigos de Flora y le hizo daño, haciéndola soltar al Pikachu, que cayó de pie mientras los puntos de Hikari bajaban.  
  
-Flora vamos no te rindas, ¡No podrá con tu bala semilla!- La ráfaga de semillas dio de lleno contra el pikachu, distrayéndolo un momento -¡Látigo cepa para golpearlo!- Los látigos golpearon variadas veces al pikachu oponente, que solo rechinaba los dientes.   
  
-¿Pikachu estas bien?   
  
-¡Hojas navaja! ¡No lo dejes levantarse!- Flora movió la hoja de su cabeza de un rápido giro, varias hojas afiladas fueron contra el oponente pero las miradas de todos fueron a la chikorita, que inmediatamente después del movimiento comenzó a brillar de blanco.  
  
-¡Flora esta…!- Dijo Mimian impresionada.  
  
-…Evolucionando- Murmuró Hikari en el mismo estado.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-¡Woah!- Exclamaron Reiji y Sumomo al mismo tiempo, acercándose más al televisor, a Lucario también le había llamado la atención.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinji suspiró y sonrió ligeramente -Torterra… cuando se trata de un inicial de hoja, nunca fallas al presentir que evolucionará- Todos los pokémon de Hikari parecían muy atentos e impresionados, por no decir contentos ante los eventos que ahora se desarrollaban.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La forma blanca cambió lentamente, las pequeñas semillas de su cuello se hicieron más grandes y largas, la hoja de su cabeza adquirió una especie de corte y Flora aumentó al doble de tamaño. Al acabarse el resplandor ahí estaba Flora, ahora su piel era amarilla, y sus demás detalles de un verde oscuro -¡Bei bei!- Tras la evolución, la mitad de los puntos de Windelle bajaron, para desgracia del chico.  
  
-¡Flora!- Dijo Hikari casi sin palabras *lástima que no tenga mi pokédex* Pensó para sí, Flora se giró y le asintió a la coordinadora de manera segura -¡Usa síntesis para recuperarte!- Flora brilló de un color verdoso, el amarillo casi no se notaba por el color de su piel, pero se veía que recobraba energía, y los puntos del oponente, cuyo pikachu ahora se ponía de pie sorprendido, bajaron.  
  
-¡Cola de acero!- Pikachu se lanzó contra la recién evolucionada Bayleef, que aguanto el golpe y cerró los ojos fuertemente ante el impacto.  
  
-¡Bala semilla!- La ráfaga de semillas fue contra Pikachu.  
  
-¡Protégete con cola de acero!- Igual que como hizo con las hojas navaja en un principio, las semillas chocaron contra la cola de acero y se deshicieron pero…  
  
-¡Tieeeeeeeempo!- Mimian detuvo la batalla de golpe -Es obvio por el puntaje que los ganadores son… ¡Hikari y Flora!   
  
-¡Flora lo hiciste!- Exclamó la ojiazul muy feliz.  
  
-¡Bei bei!- Flora corrió hacia su entrenadora, con su nuevo tamaño tan solo en cuatro patas y ya podía acariciar su cabeza con la de su entrenadora, pero parada en dos patas… tumbó a la chica al suelo, ambas rieron.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Desde Veilstone, Twinleaf y desde el propio centro pokémon de Florando, todos estaban contentos ante la victoria de Hikari y Flora, y claro, por la evolución de la tipo hierba… pocos minutos después se hacía la entrega del listón.  
  
-Y aquí tenemos el Listón Florando que le es otorgado a las ganadoras, ¡Hikari y Flora!- El señor contesta se acercó a Hikari y colocó el listón en sus palmas.  
  
-Felicidades, te lo has ganado y tu Bayleef está muy bien entrada, veo que superó su miedo- Comentó.  
  
-Sí, ya lo creo- Dijo la chica mirando a Flora, la cual sonrió. El público aplaudió a la ganadora cuando Hikari alzó el listón entre sus dedos y Flora se paró en sus patas traseras emocionada.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eran ya las 6 de la tarde, Hikari estaba en la habitación con Shinji, Flora estaba frente a ella y la chica buscaba algo en su bolso -¡Aquí está!- Y sacó su pokédex.  
  
_“Bayleef, el pokémon hoja y forma evolucionada de Chikorita. El collar de semillas del cuello de este pokémon huele a especias y se dice que según su estado de ánimo puede incitar a los demás a pelear, o por lo contrario, calmarlos. Bayleef, es más calmado que su pre-evolución, sin embargo, es muy protector de su entrenador al igual que muy cariñoso”_

-Guau, y vaya que has cambiado- Dijo bajando la mirada del pokédex para ver a su pokémon, que simplemente se acarició de ella -Pero sigues siendo igual de tierna.  
  
-¡Bei!- La bayleef se dio la media vuelta y se acarició de Shinji, montando las patas delanteras en la cama del chico.   
  
-¡Eh! ¡Bájate!- Inquirió el chico de cabello morado, la pokémon de hierba no le hizo caso y siguió con su muestra de afecto -¡Déjame ya!- Hikari sólo los miro con una gotita nerviosa, y de inmediato su pokénav registró una llamada, al contestar vio nada menos que a Masato y Mii.  
  
-¡Chicos! Hace mucho que no los veía, ¿Qué tal?  
  
-Pues muy bien y… acabamos de ver el final del concurso ¡Qué victoria, guau!- Exclamó Mii emocionada -Tienes una nueva Bayleef, ¡No puedo esperar a que mi chikorita también evolucione y se haga fuerte como la tuya!- Agregó.  
  
-Un pokémon no necesita evolucionar para ser fuerte- Respondió la chica simplemente, tratando de ignorar las protestas de Shinji y los ruidos de Flora a su lado.  
  
-¡Ya! ¡Basta, bájate!  
  
-¡Beilif!   
  
-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Masato interesado y confundido.  
  
-Ehh… Flora demuestra su cariño- Respondió la chica, girando el pokénav para que pudieran ver a lo que se refería, ambos chicos colocaron una gotita y sonrisas nerviosas -¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué me cuentan?  
  
-Pues… mañana iremos al segundo gimnasio, ¡No puedo esperar! sobre todo porque tendré ventaja- Dijo el chico de cabello azul verdoso.  
  
-La ventaja tampoco lo es todo- Dijo Hikari otra vez.  
  
-Sí, sí ya lo sé- Dijo Masato -Viajar con Satoshi por tanto y ¿Crees que no lo sé?, en un combate todo puede pasar, ¿Qué hay de ustedes?- Preguntó el menor.   
  
-Mañana continuaremos camino a Goldenrod y espero llegar pronto.  
  
-Hmmm ¿Por dónde están?- Preguntó Mii.  
  
-En Florando, ¿No viste el concurso?   
  
Mii se golpeó con la palma en la frente -Cierto, pregunta tonta. Pero… de Pueblo Florando a Ciudad Goldenrod queda un pueblo intermedio llamado Len.  
  
-Oh, ya veo…- Diji Hikari algo pensativa, así que tendrían que hacer otra parada más.

-Bueno, creo que debemos despedirnos, vamos a desayunar, recuerda que aquí es muy temprano aun- Dijo Masato.  
  
-Yo dentro de poco ceno- Respondió la ojiazul con una risita -¡Adiós, suerte!- Finalizó la llamada. Al girar la vista a su compañero, vio a Flora tranquila de ojos cerrados, disfrutando que Shinji le acariciara la cabeza –Awwwww- Dijo la chica con una calida sonrisa y ojitos brillantes.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡Ah vamos!- Exclamó el chico, molestándose un poco por la mirada de su compañera -Sólo lo hago para que se aquiete- Respondió mirando a otro lado, y Hikari juró que, por primera desde que lo conoció…  
  
… Había un sonrojo real en las mejillas del chico.  



	24. ¡Se busca entrenador!

**24- ¡Se busca entrenador!**

  
  
Hikari y Shinji seguían camino al próximo pueblo, era casi hora del almuerzo y a pesar de haber desayunado bien, a Hikari ya le atacaba el hambre.  
  
-Ey Shinji… ¿Podemos parar para comer?- Se quejó, prácticamente dejándose caer. Él rodo los ojos ante su drama –por favooooooor-  
  
-Está bien…- Dijo el chico en un suspiro.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Al rato estaba ya todos comiendo, incluyendo los pokémon. Hikari suspiró -Desearía estar en el centro pokémon- Murmuró para sí.  
  
-¿Qué acaso no te gusta lo que cocino?- Preguntó el chico, alzando una ceja.  
  
-¡Sí, sí! No es eso a lo que me refiero…- Dijo ella con una risita nerviosa -Claro que está bien y dado que no puedo cocinar yo…- Agregó.  
  
-¡Ah! Entonces comes lo que yo preparo porque tú no puedes cocinar por ti misma- Dijo el chico muy tranquilo, con una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa. La verdad sólo estaba jugando con ella.  
  
-¡NO! Aisssh… olvídalo, pero no lo decía por eso, sólo lo decía porque detesto comer en el bosque… y dormir aún más- Explicó haciendo puchero.  
  
-Oh vamos, pueblo Len ya está cerca según el Pokénav.  
  
-Haaa…- La chica terminó de comer y suspiró, recostándose de espaldas –Yo quisiera llegar ya a Goldenrod...  
  
-Claro, la ciudad más grande de la región, seguro sólo piensas en hacer compras- Comentó el.

Esta vez ella no objetó –Exacto.  
  
Tras unos buenos 20 minutos más todos estaban listos y Hikari regresaba a sus pokémon hasta que descubrió algo -¡Eh!.. ¿Qué rayos?- Comenzó a buscar en su bolso y por todas partes -¿Dónde está la pokébola de Riri?

-¿Bune?- La conejita se aproximó algo preocupada.  
  
-¿La has perdido?... no puede ser- Murmuro el chico.  
  
-¡Sentret seeeeeen!- Ambos giraron la vista a la derecha, un pokemon pequeño y rechoncho, con largas orejas y un círculo en el centro de su estómago, se alzaba sobre su larga cola anillada. Hikari de inmediato quiso saber información.  
  
“ _Sentret, el pokémon explorador. Este pokémon vive en manadas y por las noches uno de los miembros se queda de guardia para mayor seguridad. Si un Sentret se encuentra súbitamente separado de su grupo, no podrá dormir a causa del miedo y la inseguridad. Se aleja en pequeños grupos para buscar comida y ocasionalmente roba y colecciona objetos que le parezcan bonitos_ ”  
  
Fue en ese momento que Hikari volvió a ver al pequeño pokémon y se fijó en lo que tenía entre sus patas -¡Ey! ¡¿Es esa la pokébola de Riri?!  
  
-¡Sentret!- El pokémon se bajó de su cola y huyó hacia el bosque.  
  
-¡Vuelve aquí!- Hikari estaba a punto de correr tras él, pero Lux y Shinji fueron antes que ella.  
  
-¡Quédate aquí, seguro te pierdes si vas sola!- Fue lo único que dijo. Hikari infló las mejillas molesta pero cumplió.

Unos cinco minutos pasaron cuando la chica comenzó a aburrirse y hasta preocuparse un poco -¿Dónde rayos se han metido?- Se preguntó, ¿Y si les había pasado algo? Otra vez. De pronto, la mirada de Ro se dirigió a un arbusto cercano, Riri se escondió paró las orejitas atenta y tomó pose defensiva. Hikari siguió as miradas de ambos, que eran los únicos fuera de sus pokébolas al momento.  
  
-Tor- Murmuró, los arbustos se movieron -¡Torterra!- El pokemon de hierba lanzó una tormenta de hojas contra los arbustos, un pokémon negro salió de los arbustos con un brinco. Tenía brillantes ojos rojos y una especie de aros en su pelaje de un brillante amarillo, gruño molesto contra Hikari, Riri y Ro.  
  
-¡Es un Umbreon!- Exclamó Hikari y tomó su pokédex.    
  
_“Umbreon, el pokémon luz lunar y forma evolucionada de Eevee. Un pokemon con carácter arisco, solitario y un tanto frío. Umbreon es un perfecto estratega en la noche, se esconde entre la maleza y espera cautelosamente a que una víctima pase al lado de él, una vez esté cerca, alumbrará con su máximo resplandor sus anillos, para paralizar a la presa y evitar que escape. Se considera a sí mismo como merecedor de un ‘excelente entrenador’ y si no está conforme con el mismo, huirá.”_

-Huh, la de mamá es más cariñosa… - Murmuro la chica algo extrañada.

-¡Torterra!- Hikari alzó la vista para ver una bola sombra directo contra ella.  
  
-¡Bun bun!- Riri rápidamente apartó al ola sombra y le dio una patada alta de lleno y muy efectiva al Umbreon. La conejita miró al otro pokémon con molestia, éste le respondió de igual manera. Hikari tomo su mochila, que contenía el huevo amarillo dentro, no podía dejar que nada malo le pasara.

-¡Ombiooooon!- El Umbreon lanzó un pulso oscuro, tirando a Riri a los brazos de su entrenadora.  
  
-¡Riri!- Hikari tomó a la pokémon con cuidado -¿Estas bien?  
  
-Bun…- La conejita asintió y se sacudió un poco.  
  
-¡¡Terra!!- Torterra parecía ahora bastante enfurecido, tras un brillo verde el árbol de su espalda liberó una ráfaga de hojas brillantes que fueron contra el pokémon oscuro, que trato de soportarlas. Finalmente atacó de nuevo con una bola sombra que al contacto con las hojas explotó y lleno el lugar de humo negro, Hikari se colocó detrás de Ro, y este estaba dispuesto a protegerla.  
  
El Umbreon saltó de entre la humareda con los dientes a la vista, listo para usar mordida cuando un impactrueno lo golpeó desde una de las laterales -¡Lux luxio!- Hikari giró la vista al igual que Ro, para ver a la Luxio shiny que tanto conocían y claro está, su entrenador.  
  
-¡Shin!- Exclamó la chica de falda negra. El Umbreon se incorporó y miró con furia al entrenador.

-¡Om ombion ombi bi bi bi!  
  
-¡Lux luxluxio luxio lux!- Ambos pokémon parecían discutir seriamente, tras el último comentario, el Umbreon sonrió victorioso.  
  
-¡Ombi-on!- Y lanzó otra bola sombra.  
  
-¡Bola sombra tú también!- Lux respondió con el mismo ataque, ambas colisionaron y explotaron pero el pokémon nocturno saltó al ataque con una mordida.  
  
-¡Doble equipo e Impactrueno!- Lux creó varias copias de sí misma por toda el área, el Umbreon estaba confundido y se detuvo, mirando a todas direcciones. Todas las Luxio del campo liberaron una carga eléctrica contar el Umbreon que chilló y luego cayó al suelo -¡Termínalo, Chispa ya!- Lux se rodeó de electricidad y corrió contra la evolución nocturna de Eevee, terminando de vencerlo -Veamos… esta de aquí- Murmuró el chico de cabello orado sacando una pokébola que Hikari conocía muy bien. La lanzó y ésta atrapo al Umbreon.

La pokébola se movió varias veces, parecía que se liberaría, el pokémon luchaba con su máximo pero finalmente se tranquilizó y se cerró. Shinji la tomó del suelo.  
  
-Guau usaste la pokébola lunar- Musitó la chica. Shinji parecía bastante conforme con la captura… ¿Y quién no?, el pokemon oscuro sabia rayo confuso, luz lunar, bola sombra, pulso oscuro y mordida.

-Según la pokédex este pokémon tiene una personalidad muy parecida a la tuya-Dijo Hikari apuntando a la pokébola lunar, el chico sólo le miro -Digo, es arisco, algo frio y solitario, además de un gran estratega y por lo que se ve es fuerte.  
  
-¿Y tu opinas que yo soy todo eso?- Preguntó él con una ceja alzada y una sonrisita victoriosa.  
  
-Bueno… si- Dijo ella en tono obvio sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo -¿Qué ocurrió con el Sentret y la pokébola de Riri?- Preguntó cambiando el tema.

-¡Bun bun!- Riri alzó sus patitas, también curiosa.  
  
-Pueees…  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_-¡Lux luxiolux!- Lux corrió entre unos arbustos y finalmente encontró al pequeño Sentret en la cima de un árbol, cuando Shinji se acercó, vio que la criaturita estaba nada menos que usando la pokébola robada como una “roca” para romper la dura cáscara de una baya._  
  
-¡Sen tret Sentret!- El pokémon golpeaba la pokébola contra la baya repetidamente.  
  
-¡Ey, deja eso!  
  
-¿Sen? ¡Sentreeeeet!- El pokémon se asustó al ver a un humano, se tapó con su cola temblando y en ese momento apareció otro Sentret más grande.  
  
-¡Sentret! ¿Sentret sentretsen?- Parecía estar regañando al más chico.  
  
-Sentret…- El pokémon salió corriendo con su presumible madre, dejando la pokébola de Riri caer al suelo. Lux la tomó con la boca y se la dio a Shinji, solo para que el chico notara una rotura en una parte. Suspiró.  
  
-No le va a gustar…- Murmuró derrotado -Vamos Luxio, Kari deberá conseguir una pokébola nueva.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Digamos que… no salió como esperaba- Le entregó la pokébola rota a Hikari.  
  
La chica miro la grieta con cara de espanto y molestia -¡¿Es que acaso todos los pokémon de esta región están dispuestos a dejarlo a uno sin pokébolas?!- Exclamo -Y en el momento menos ideal, ¿Ahora qué hago con Riri?- Preguntó viendo a la conejita, a la cual Ro y Lux trataban de consolar ya que se veía decaída.  
  
-Toma, usa esta- Shinji le dio una pokébola, extrañamente esta era rosa pálido y con manchas color crema.  
  
-¿Por qué-?  
  
-No… preguntes por el color…- La detuvo -Es una pokébola cura, el pokémon que atrapes con ella recuperara toda su energía al instante.  
  
-G-gracias… Riri, ven aquí- Se agachó al lado de la conejita y la tocó con la pokébola en la oreja, la típica luz roja brillante la absorbió y se quedó cerrada. Shinji regresó a Ro y Lux, saco al Umbreon y Hikari liberó a Riri también.  
  
-¡Bun buneri!- El pokémon tipo normal abrazó a su entrenadora, contenta con su nueva pokébola al parecer.  
  
El Umbreon por otro lado pareció estar a la defensiva unos momentos, mirando al entrenador con recelo. –Umbreon ¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí?  
  
-¡Ombi on!- El Umbreon asintió simplemente y comenzó camino a paso rápido sin esperar por su “nuevo entrenador”, saltando entre los arbustos y deteniéndose de vez en cuando para dar la media vuelta y esperar que ambos chicos se acercaran.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finalmente era de tarde cuando llegaron a Pueblo Len. Este era un poco más grande que anteriores pueblos y se parecía un tanto a Newbark. Lo más impresionante era que en el área este había varios campos de batallas, sin embargo sólo pasaron por ellos al dirigirse al centro pokémon y no se detuvieron por mucho.  
  
-Enfermera Joy, queremos una habitación para pasar la noche aquí- Pidió Shinji de manera tranquila, el chico era respetuoso cuando se le daba la gana.  
  
-Mjm… déjenme ver si queda alguna- Dijo la enfermera de cabello rosa mientras comenzaba a revisar su pequeño “libro de huéspedes” –Verás, el día de hoy estamos algo llenos… han venido varios entrenadores por aquí- Iba explicando mientras pasaba la mirada por las páginas -¡Ah! Aquí hay una, la numero 27 está desocupada- La enfermera se giró y se fue a otro lugar regresando con un pequeño llavero para el chico, Hikari iba a la habitación pero notó a Shinji en dirección a los comunicadores, primero se mostró algo confusa pero luego recordó.  
  
*¡Cierto! Atrapó al Umbreon... al cual no le he puesto nombre, pero, eso seguramente quiere decir que dejará a otro pokémon * Fue tras él y efectivamente estaba hablando con Reiji.  
  
-¡Hola Hikari!- Saludó el mayor al ver a la chica -Entonces, ¿A cuál dejarás conmigo?- Le preguntó a su hermano menor, quien pareció pensarlo por un momento, hasta que finalmente hablo  
  
-…A Honchkrow.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡¿A Dusk?!- La chica hizo un pucherito –Nooooo- se quejó.  
  
-Oh vamos, no lloriquees.  
  
-No te preocupes Hikari, estará muy bien aquí- Dijo Reiji sonriendo -Ah por cierto, mira quien quiere verte- Apareció en pantalla sobre el regazo de Reiji, nada menos que Poffin.  
  
-¡Chipachi!- La ardilla alzó las patitas con emoción.  
  
-Hola poffin ¿Te portas bien?- El pokémon asintió y en ese momento Hikari vio que Reiji tomaba una pokébola verde y negra del transportador.  
  
-Bueno, he aquí a Honchkrow sano y salvo, todo listo- Dijo tranquilamente poniéndola a un lado -Y por cierto Hikari- Se dirigió a la chica -Sumomo y yo vimos tu último concurso, que excelente evolución para flora… mantente así y ganaras todos tus listones rápidamente- Aseguró con una sonrisa.  
  
-Gracias Reiji- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa -Y… ¿Dónde está Sumomo?  
  
-¡Oh, es cierto! Ya volvió al gimnasio, las modificaciones están listas y vaya que tienen que ver cómo quedo el gimnasio Veilstone.  
  
-Me parece excelente, salúdala de mi parte y deséale mucha suerte en sus combates- Dijo la chica de cabello azul.  
  
-¡Así lo haré!

Tras la conversación, ambos entrenadores se dirigieron a la habitación, que por cierto tenía una litera.  
  
-¡Yay! ¡Esta vez me toca a mí la de arriba!- Exclamó Hikari soltándose la chaqueta de la cintura y arrojándola sobre la cama para tener una pertenencia en ella y clamarla como “suya”  
  
-Bien como quieras, no es necesario que hagas tanto escándalo- Le dijo el chico negando con la cabeza -Y si ese es el caso, el baño lo tomo yo primero- Tomó su mochila y entró al baño, cerrando la puerta.  
  
-¡No es justo!- Se quejó ella aproximándose a la puerta.  
  
-¡Si, sí que lo es!- Oyó la voz del chico de ojos negros desde adentro, segundos después oyó el sonido del agua cayendo.  
  
-¡Ugh!- La chica se cruzó de brazos y fue a sentarse.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-¿Cuánto más vas a tardar en eso?- Preguntaba Shinji, Hikari había terminado de bañarse y había estado peinando su cabello en los ultimo 5 minutos.  
  
-Tonto…- Murmuró ella -Si me hubieses dejado usar el baño primero me hubiese peinado mientras TU te bañabas- Dijo lo último apuntando al chico con su cepillo de pelo.  
  
-Sí, sí como sea, pero si no te apuras, la hora de la cena se acabará y cerraran la cafetería, no te quiero ver llorando cuando no haya más comida- Comentó cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-¡Pues ve tú!  
  
-Bien…- Dijo simplemente, saliendo de la habitación.  
  
-¡Espérameee!- Hikari guardó el cepillo y corrió tras el chico.


	25. ¡Rivales y secretos en una reunión de Élite! (parte 1)

**25- ¡Rivales y secretos en una reunión de Élite! (parte 1)**

  
Era ya de mañana, Hikari y Shinji habían arreglado todo e iban en marcha hacia Goldenrod que ya no debía quedar lejos, pero al pasar por los campos de batalla, vieron una cantidad descomunal de entrenadores amontonados y varias oficiales Jenny tratando de calmarlos, ¡El lugar estaba repleto!

-Guau, con razón y ayer no quedaban muchas habitaciones, mira toda esta gente- Dijo Hikari -Me pregunto ¿Para que estarán aquí?- Se preguntó en voz alta.  
  
-¿No lo sabes?- Dijo la voz de una chica, ambos voltearon y vieron una joven de cabello lavanda en una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta su cintura, esbozó una sonrisita victoriosa –Pues, todos esos entrenadores están aquí por la reunión de los élite 4.  
  
-¿Reunión de los élite 4?- Siguió cuestionando Hikari.  
  
-Así es, se realiza una reunión entre varios élite 4 de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh, no sé muy bien a qué se debe pero lo averiguaré porque a diferencia de los demás entrenadores puedo acceder al área- Dijo muy segura con las manos a la cintura.  
  
-¿Y cómo estas tan segura?- Dijo Hikari con un tono un poco curioso.  
  
-Mi nombre es Esper Mao- Al decir esas palabras, los ojos de Shinji se ensancharon y pareció paralizarse por un segundo, luego colocó una sonrisa victoriosa.  
  
-¿Así que Mao? Encantado de conocerte, yo soy Shinji Ikari- Dijo el chico de cabello morado, la chica reaccionó de la misma manera que él, sin palabras y de ojos ensanchados.  
  
-Ikari…- Murmuró -¡Je! ¿Quién lo diría? Te veré después supongo, para una batalla- Dijo la chica alejándose a donde estaba el gentío.  
  
Shinji y Hikari la miraron alejarse, la segunda, más confundida que antes -¿Qué fue todo eso?   
  
Shinji solo sonrió victorioso, sin siquiera mirar a la chica -Ya verás… sígueme.

Extrañamente Hikari tenía un mal presentimiento.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-¡¿Shin que haces?!- Susurró fuerte Hikari -Sabes que no podemos hacer eso… Shinji, ¿Me estás oyendo?... ¡Shinji!- Dijo cerrando los ojos y aun tratando de ser silenciosa, Shinji se escabullía entre unos arbustos a uno de los lados, tratando de colarse a la reunión de los élite sin que la gente y las oficiales Jenny lo vieran.  
  
-Shhhh… ¿Quieres hacer silencio? ¡Nos verán! Solo calla y sígueme, debemos encontrar a una persona en específico y todo estará bie- Una voz le interrumpió.  
  
-¡¿Y que creen que hacen ustedes dos?!- Preguntó molesta y autoritaria una oficial Jenny con las manos en la cintura desde atrás de ambos chicos, a sus pies un par de Growlithe gruían amenazantes. A Hikari le recorrió un escalofrío y estaba muerta de miedo, Shinji por otro lado, maldecía por lo bajo -Están en graves problemas, ¿Qué creen que hacen tratando de pasar al área cerrada?   
  
-Pues…- Comenzó Hikari con una gotita sudando nerviosa y con una sonrisa igual de dudosa ¿Y ahora como se zafaba de esta? ¡Todo era culpa de Shinji!  
  
-Tranquila oficial Jenny, están conmigo- Hikari oyó una voz desconocida, era de un hombre.  
  
-Élite 4 Itsuki- Dijo la oficial Jenny algo confusa. Hikari giró la vista y sus ojos se ensancharon, no podía creerlo, se parecía bastante a Shinji. Su cabello era de un color morado claro y usaba un antifaz que cubría sus ojos con una sonrisa serena.

-Bueno, entonces me retiro disculpe- La oficial Jenny hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó a controlar otros chicos, Hikari y Shinji suspiraron.  
  
-Vaya Shinji… hace mucho que no te veía… ¿Cuánto? ¿2 años y medio?- Preguntó Itsuki con una sonrisa victoriosa aunque algo divertida –Y la última vez que te vi no te agradaba viajar con compañía- Agregó con tonito de querer fastidiar al chico.  
  
-Y aún no me agrada tanto papá- Suspiró el chico.  
  
Hikari se petrificó *¿A-acaso escuché bien?... Será que este hombre, Itsuki… ¡¿Es el padre de Shinji?!* Se preguntó en su mente mientras su cara reflejaba sorpresa pura.  
  
-Por cierto debes presentármela, sería de mala educación si no- Dijo Itsuki mirando a la chica de ojos azules entretenido.  
  
Shinji se giró de medio lado –Papá, ella es Hikari… y Kari, él es mi padre, Itsuki, miembro de la élite 4 de Johto- Dijo el chico, presentando a cada uno mutuamente.  
  
-E-es un placer conocerlo- Dijo Hikari, saliendo parcialmente de su estado de shock.  
  
-El placer es todo mío- Respondió el élite 4.  
  
-Y dime… ¿Cómo es eso que todos los élite de tantas regiones están aquí?   
  
-¿Y cómo lo sabes si tratabas de colarte?- Replicó él tranquilamente. Parecía tan despreocupado a los ojos de Hikari.  
  
Shinji frunció el ceño -Me lo contó Mao, la chica.  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Esper Mao! Sí, ella está por aquí. Pero ven vayamos a ver a los demás, de seguro hay algunos que querrán verte, en especial Karin- Dijo con una risita mientras comenzaba a caminar.  
  
-Oh Arceus, Karin…- Murmuró el chico, siguiéndole el paso. Hikari los siguió en silencio, sumamente intrigada por todo lo que sucedía y aún algo insegura de que decir o hacer. -Oye… ¿Cómo supiste que estaba tratando de “colarme”?- Hikari rió por lo bajo, comenzaba a hacerle gracia el hecho.  
  
-Artemis, mi Espeon- Comentó él.  
  
-Claro…- El chico suspiro derrotado.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¿Hace cuanto que no te veo? ¡Como 3 años!- Exclamó una mujer de largo cabello plateado ondulado.  
  
-Dos y medio Karen- Dijo Itsuki en tonito cantarín.  
  
-Ah vamos- Dijo un hombre de cabello rojizo y ojos morados, tenía un traje negro y rojo con una capa, se paró frente al chico y lo miró con una sonrisa -La última vez que lo vi fue hace 7 años, para entonces tenía…- Comenzó a divagar.  
  
-5…- Respondió Shinji -Pero igual lo recuerdo campeón Wataru.  
  
-Y me pregunto cómo- Se burló el maestro de dragones -Si te sostenías de Aika como si tu vida dependiera de ello- Él, en conjunto con Karin y otros de la élite 4 rieron, Shinji solo puso mala cara y miró al suelo con algo de molestia, Itsuki no dijo nada.  
  
-¡Ey! ¡No hablen de Aika frente al chico!- Exclamó un joven de cabello verde claro que se acercaba frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-¡Ryo!- Dijo sorprendida Hikari, quien no entendía nada hasta el momento, por lo menos había alguien a quien reconocía, quizá podría explicarle.  
  
-Exacto, por favor, saben que no me agrada - Se le unió Itsuki con una expresión mucho más seria –Ahora, para los que no sepan, aquí habrá una batalla, Esper Mao ha retado a Shinji- Explicó.  
  
Varias de las respuestas ante esto fueron varios “¡Ohhhhh!” y “Esto será estupendo” “Que gran batalla” y Hikari, ya harta, se acercó al lado del élite 4 Ryo -Ryo, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?, estoy perdida- Murmuró.  
  
-¿Y esta chica quién es?- Hikari se giró a ver a una joven mujer con una larga falda floreada y dos enormes flores rosas a ambos lados de su corto cabello. Se agacho un poco hacia ella para quedar de frente y de reojo miró a Shinji -¿Acaso ya has conseguido novia?- Pregunto con una sonrisita.  
  
-Ay Fuyo…- Murmuró Itsuki llevándose la mano a la frente.  
  
-¡N-NO!- Exclamo Hikari, cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose un poco -¡Solo somos compañeros de viaje! ¡A-MI-GOS!- Dijo alejándose un poco y cerrando los puños -¿Por qué siempre creen eso?   
  
-Porque sabemos que Shinji usualmente viaja solo y conocemos cómo es- Respondió otro élite de cabello lavanda que se acercaba, cerrando el libro que llevaba en su mano y acomodando un poco sus gafas -O por lo menos jamás lo vimos con alguien y menos una chica- Aclaró.  
  
-¡Goyo!- Exclamaron todos los presentes, incluyendo a Hikari y Shinji.  
  
-Je, ¡Ikari, Esper te espera en el campo de batalla! Ha pedido un combate tres contra tres- Dijo el élite de cabello lavanda.  
  
Shinji simplemente asintió, todos los elite 4 fueron al campo de batalla donde se hallaba la contrincante. Ryo se acercó a Hikari en el trayecto -Hikari, ya verás lo que sucede, te aseguro que será grandioso- Dijo tranquilamente, dirigiendo la vista al frente con una sonrisa relajada.  
  
-Ryo… esa persona que mencionaron hace un momento, ¿Dijiste que no hablaran de ella frente a Shinji…?- Pronunció con tono de pregunta, la mirada del élite cambió.  
  
-¿Aika?- Suspiró y titubeó un poco, como nervioso –Ella era la esposa de Itsuki, la madre de Shinji y Reiji, pero… desafortunadamente falleció cuando el mayor tenía 12 y el menor apenas 6- Murmuró.  
  
-Oh…- Hikari giró la vista del élite a Shinji, quien ahora estaba en el campo contra Esper.  
  
-¡Muy bien!- Exclamó Wataru colocándose en lugar del réferi -¡Esta va a ser una batalla muy interesante!- Explicó con energía, alrededor del campo había un montón de jóvenes entrenadores, y claro, las oficiales Jenny, listas para calmarlos y detenerlos si se atrevían a interferir o causar problemas -De un lado tenemos, de ciudad Ecruteak, Johto a Esper Mao: hija de Goyo Mao el líder de la elite 4 de Sinnoh, especializado en tipo psíquico- Explico mientras apuntaba a la chica, que tenía una expresión segura en su rostro.  
  
-¿Hija de Goyo?- Pregunto Hikari.  
  
-Así es ¿Por qué creías que era tan importante la chica?- Dijo Fuyo con una risita y las manos a la cintura viendo a Hikari de reojo.  
  
-Y al otro lado, de ciudad Veilstone, Sinnoh, tenemos a Shinji Ikari: hijo de Itsuki Ikari parte de la élite 4 de Johto y también especializado en tipo psíquico- Todos los entrenadores de los alrededores se emocionaron y los élite del área tenían una expresión más bien seria en sus rostros -¡Es una gran coincidencia que entrenadores que tengan tanto en común se encuentren hoy aquí! En pueblo Len, donde se realiza una reunión de élite 4, así que… ¿Qué mejor que una batalla pokémon? Sera un tres contra tres sin límite de tiempo, y el que gane dos de tres gana.  
  
Esper decidió decir unas palabras antes de que Wataru diera la señal de inicio -Ya que ambos nuestros padres son élite 4 del tipo psíquico ¿Por qué no hacemos que nuestro primer pokémon sea de ese tipo?- Preguntó a su contrincante y volteó a Wataru un momento para ver que opinaba.  
  
-Estaría muy bien pero- Comenzó Shinji -Yo no tengo ningún pokémon del tipo psíquico- Explicó.  
  
-Oh- Esper parpadeo, al parecer algo sorprendida –Bien, entonces seré cualquiera ¿Quieres que comience yo?   
  
-¿Me tomas por débil? Yo comenzare- Tomó la primera poké bola -Sal ahora, ¡Torterra!- De la pokébola apareció el masivo pokémon continente, que estaba listo para pelear.  
  
-¿Tu inicial? ¡A la carga Ringo!- De la pokébola salió un pokémon erguido en dos patas, mitad de su cuerpo era color crema n las patas y la panza, la otra mitad de un azul oscuro, casi negro, con afilados ojos rojos. De su cuello salió una ráfaga de fuego cuando rugió.  
  
_“Typhlosion, el pokémon volcán y forma evolucionada de Quilava. A diferencia de sus pre-evoluciones se puede parar en dos patas, utilizando sus brazos para tacar al oponente. Tiene la cualidad de causar explosiones al frotar su pelaje, cuando se enfurece, todo a su alrededor comienza a quemarse y puede utilizar el humo de sus intensas llamas como protección ante los ataques”_

-La evolución final de un Cyndaquil, es tipo fuego- Fue todo lo que dijo Hikari al alzar la vista del pokédex.  
  
-Comencemos ya ¡Ringo, lanzallamas!   
  
-¡Torterra tormenta de hojas!- El árbol de Ro brilló de verde, al tiempo que un lanzallamas fue disparado desde la boca del feroz Typhlosion. Una ráfaga de hojas salió chocando con el lanzallamas justo a tiempo, protegiendo a Ro -¡Roca afilada!- Tres aros azules rodearon al pokémon continente, para luego convertirse en varias rocas pequeñas y tras un brillo blanco en sus ojos, la lluvia de rocas fue contra el Typhlosion.  
  
-¡Esquívalo y rueda de fuego!- Ordeno Esper, Ringo se envolvió en fuego y esquivó las rocas, dirigiéndose al oponente.  
  
-Control- Dijo Shinji, los ojos de Ro brillaron de verde y las rocas giraron en el aire, golpeando a Ringo y deshaciendo su rueda de fuego -¡Planta feroz!- Un aura verde rodeo al Torterra y grandes enredaderas salieron del suelo, golpeando directamente al pokémon volcán y haciéndolo caer.  
  
-¡Ha sido un golpe directo!- Exclamó Hikari contenta.  
  
-Si pero, Es un ataque arriesgado- Replicó Ryo con la mano en la quijada pensativo.  
  
-¿Ringo estas bien?- Pregunto Esper, Ringo se puso de pie sacudiéndose y luego rugió, haciendo que el fuego de su cuello volviera a salir -¡Bien, aproxímate a Torterra ahora que no puede moverse y usa supercalor!- Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa, apuntando al campo.  
  
Ringo corrió en cuatro patas hasta llegar justo frente a Ro y saltó, lanzando desde el aire un supercalor que golpeó directo la cabeza de Ro, quien se quejó. Ringo cayó frente a él con una sonrisa, Ro miró a su entrenador de reojo y Shinji comprendió de inmediato -¡Ahora!- Ro se paró en sus patas traseras y cayó creando un terremoto, que causó roturas en el suelo donde estaba Ringo y varias rocas pequeñas lo golpearon, Typhlosion cayó a los pies de su entrenadora.  
  
-¡Ringo!- Exclamó preocupada -Ok esto ya estuvo ¡Usa lanzallamas!- Un lanzallamas golpeó directamente a Ro, quien no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar -Ahora… ¡Anillo ígneo!- Un aura roja apareció alrededor de Ringo, que lanzó una onda de fuego contra su oponente, causándole daños severos, haciendo temblar el suelo una vez más. Una vez el ataque terminó, ambos pokémon jadeaban, el Typhlosion se dejó caer en cuatro patas, haciendo que todos inhalaran sorprendidos, pero Ro cayó derrotado.  
  
-Torterra ya no puede pelear… ¡Typhlosion gana!- Dijo Wataru alzando el brazo en dirección a Esper.  
  
-¡Bien echo Ringo!- Esper regresó a su pokémon, al igual que Shinji que no dijo nada -¡Supongo que ahora yo saco primero!- Dijo la chica, extendió una pokébola amarilla y negra, conocida como ultra bola y la arrojó -¡Al campo mi linda Espe!- Un esbelto pokémon color rosa de larga cola bifurcada salió al campo, sentada pacientemente, en su frente había una joya de color rojo brillante.  
  
-Es muy hermoso…- Musitó la chica de cabello azul oscuro, volviendo a observar el pokédex por información de este pokémon.  
  
_“Espeon, el pokémon sol y forma evolucionada de Eevee. Espeon es un pokémon muy fino y delicado, pero fuerte a la hora de luchar. Su gema brilla en la oscuridad y momentos antes de tener una premonición. Cuando la gema tiene un color rojo intenso es que se siente feliz, pero cuando cambia aun rosa pálido quiere decir que siente gran tristeza. Su pelaje es tan suave y liso como la seda y brilla a la luz del sol”_

Shinji sacó una pokébola lunar y la agrandó, para impresión de Hikari -Usara a… Noctail.  
  
-¡Umbreon, prepárate!- De la pokébola salió el nuevo integrante del equipo, Noctail el Umbreon, listo para pelear. La Espeon pareció sorprendida ante la elección y miró fijamente a su contraparte.  
  
-Pion…- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras parpadeaba coquetamente.    
  
-¿Ombi?- Umbreon le miró un poco confundido, la Espeon soltó una risita y se tapó con la cola.  
  
-¿Eh?- Murmuraron ambos entrenadores, al igual que Hikari.  
  
-Parece que a Espe le gustó cierto Umbreon- Dijo entre risitas el élite de tipo fuego de Sinnoh, Oba.   
  
-¡Espe! Este no es momento de enamorarse, ¡Es una batalla!- Dijo su entrenadora.  
  
-¿Pion?- La pokémon hizo un pucherito.  
  
-Lo descubrirá por las malas- Murmuro Shinji -¡Umbreon mordida!- Noctail corrió a toda velocidad contra Espe, mordiéndole la cola, Espe chilló y salió de su trance, mirando con furia al Umbreon, quien parecía reír divertido ante el cometido.  
  
*Bien los ataques psíquicos y fantasma no servirán* -¡Espe tóxico!- La Espeon repentinamente escupió un líquido morado que cayó sobre la piel negra del Umbreon, siendo absorbida. Noctail se alejó de un brinco pero era muy tarde y tiritó un poco de ojos cerrados, estaba envenenado -¡Perfecto! ¿Huh?- de pronto los ojos de Noctail brillaron de azul, al igual que los de Espe, que entonces también comenzó a sufrir igual que el pokémon nocturno -¿Pero qu-? ¡No! ¡La sincronía!- Recordó entonces, golpeándose la frente.  
  
-¿Sincronía?- Preguntó Hikari.  
  
-Es una habilidad especial- Respondió Ryo -Verás, tanto Espeon como Umbreon la tienen, todo lo que le pase a un pokémon, como lo son estar quemado, paralizado, confundido o envenenado, le pasará al oponente también- Hikari musitó un “entiendo” y volvió la vista al campo, sin embargo, notó que tanto Goyo como Itsuki observaban la batalla muy serios y de vez en cuando se decían algo entre ellos.  
  
-¡Pulso oscuro!   
  
-¡Esquívalo y doble rayo!- De la boca del Umbreon salió un pulso oscuro que fue directo contra el pokémon psíquico, pero esta fue rápida esquivando y disparó un rayo multicolor. El Umbreon, sin tener tiempo para escapar, fue golpeado y chilló.  
  
-Oh-oh, ese era un ataque tipo insecto, lo cual tiene mucho efecto contra un tipo oscuro- Dijo Ryo al lado de Hikari.  
  
-Vamos Umbreon ¡Pulso oscuro!- Ordenó Shinji, Umbreon lanzó un potente rayo oscuro que esta vez sí le atino al oponente, causándole mucho daño también.  
  
Ambos pokémon estaban bastante dañados, tiritaron ante el efecto del veneno, pero aun así parecían estar listos para dar batalla -¡Espe, cola de acero!- Dijo Esper, la cola de Espe brilló de blanco y se dirigió contra su oponente con rápidos y ágiles movimientos.  
  
-¡Pulso oscuro otra vez!- Otro pulso oscuro fue contra la evolución psíquica de Eevee, pero esta le pasó por el lado, asestando la cola metálica en la cabeza del Umbreon -¡Muérdela!- Umbreon aprovechó el momento para morder la pata de la Espeon, que chilló, ambos pokémon volvieron a sentir efectos del veneno y cayeron al suelo, uno sobre otro con espirales en los ojos.  
  
-Ninguno de los dos puede pelear… ¡Esta batalla es un empate!- Aclaró Wataru.  
  
-Muy buen trabajo Espe, te le enfrentaste a un duro oponente- Dijo Esper a la pokébola, para luego guardarla.  
  
-Hn, una buena pelea para ser tu primera batalla- Dijo Shinji, guardando la pokébola lunar también.  
  
-Espera… ¡¿Primera batalla?!- Exclamó Esper impresionada, los demás estaban igual, excepto Hikari, claro.  
  
-Este Umbreon, recién lo atrapé ayer y si, esta fue su primera batalla, bastante hábil ¿No?- Respondió el chico de cabello morado con una sonrisa de lado.  
  
*Vaya que es un duro oponente, pero ahora verá*  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un headcanon que he tenido desde hace muchisimo omg lo siento


	26. ¡Rivales y secretos en una reunión de elite! (parte 2)

**26- ¡Rivales y secretos en una reunión de elite! (parte 2)**

  
-Comencemos con la tercera ronda, ¡Sal ahora, Ciryl!- Esper arrojó una pokébola al aire, de ella salió un pokémon casi de su tamaño, de color naranja en su mayor parte, con toques de crema y amarillo, tenía dos aletas azules en los brazos, marcas negras en los ojos y dos largas colas.  
  
-Un Floatzel- Dijo Hikari mirando con interés, al voltear a Shinji pudo jurar que por un segundo su mirada cambió a una… ¿Insegura? Le pareció raro y aún más cuando liberó a su tercer pokémon. Sin decir una palabra, Lux salió de su pokébola. Antes de que Hikari pudiese haber descifrado bien que había sucedido el chico había recobrado su expresión usual.  
  
-¡Wow miren el color de esa Luxio!- Exclamó Oba de repente, todos los que veían el combate estaban algo impresionados. Por otra parte ni Hikari, ni shinji, menos Lux, se inmutaron, esto ya era rutina…  
  
-¡Eh! Itsuki, tu hijo consiguió un pokémon bastante raro ahí- Se oyó decir a Goyo, con una sonrisa mientras veía a la pokémon felina.  
  
-No creas que por tener ventaja ganaras- Aseguró Esper.  
  
-He oído eso de muchos contrincantes ante esta luxio… ¿Y sabes qué? Jamás ha perdido- Aseguró el chico.  
  
-Ya veremos… ¡Ciryl bomba sónica!- Las colas del pokémon naranja brillaron de blanco y tras un rápido giro dos aspas del mismo color se dirigían contra Lux.  
  
-Mordida- Lux corrió contra su oponente, esquivando una de las aspas y mordiendo la otra destrozándola, para luego saltar y morder al floatzel en la pata derecha, el cual chilló.  
  
-¡Usa tu aqua jet!- Ciryl se envolvió en agua a sí mismo, haciendo que Lux le soltara y tras girar en U se dirigió contra ella para golpearla.  
  
-Chispa- Ordenó Shinji tranquilo, Lux se envolvió en electricidad y cargó contra el aqua jet oponente, ambos pokémon recibieron el golpe contrario, resultando peor para Ciryl claro, sin embargo, el pokémon sólo se paró, se limpió con un rápido movimiento y miró a su oponente ferozmente.  
  
-¡Torbellino!- Dijo Esper alzando los brazos con una sonrisa, Ciryl le copió creando sobre sí una especie de tornado echo de agua, para entonces, Shinji ya tenía ese ataque más que aprendido gracias a las prácticas de Hikari y su Prinplup.  
  
-Doble equipo e impactrueno- Lux se multiplicó a sí misma por todo el campo, varias de las copias fueron atrapadas en el torbellino, pero se desvanecieron probando ser meras copias, la real lanzó un impactrueno contra su desprevenido oponente, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciéndole mucho daño.  
  
-Rayos no, ¡Colmillo hielo!- Floatzel cargó dos grandes colmillos de un brillo azulado, que se extendieron hasta donde estaba Lux mordiéndola.  
  
-Bola sombra- Lux bufó molesta y lanzó una bola sombra sin titubear en dirección al oponente.  
  
-¡Ciryl Aqua jet!- El aqua jet deshizo al bola sombra y volvió a golpear a lux, dejándola toda mojada, esta se sacudió y gruño.  
  
-Impactrueno- Lux liberó una carga eléctrica más contra Ciryl, dispuesta a acabar con él y con la batalla de una buena vez.  
  
-¡Esquívalo y torbellino!- Ordenó Esper, Ciryl saltó esquivando el impactrueno y sobre sus patas comenzó a formarse un remolino de agua.  
  
Pero Lux no se dejaría vencer tan fácil –Control- Ordenó Shinji con sonrisa victoriosa, el impactrueno de lux fue controlado al igual que Ro había hecho anteriormente y le dio desde atrás a Ciryl, deshaciendo su torbellino. Ciryl cayó al suelo, el pobre Floatzel no pudo más.  
  
-Floatzel ya no puede pelear, Luxio gana, ¡Esta batalla queda en empate!- Declara Wataru, bastante conforme con el fin de la batalla. Todos los élite 4 presentes comenzaron a comentar y discutir sobre ella mientras que en las caras de Itsuki y Goyo se veían unas sonrisas.  
  
Esper caminó hacia el medio del campo, ayudando a Ciryl a pararse -¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó a su pokémon, el cual asintió con un “Flo”, ambos caminaron en dirección a Shinji, Lux le miró por un instante y luego le gruño por lo bajo al Floatzel, Hikari también se acercó -Esa fue una gran batalla Ikari- Dijo Esper con tono agradecido mientras le extendía la mano, e Floatzel se paró a su lado, mirando fijamente a Lux.   
  
-Flowa- Dijo el pokémon, Shinji le miró con mala cara y estrechó la mano de la chica.  
  
-Claro… pero controla a tu pokémon.  
  
-¿Pero Ciryl que ha-?  
  
-Solo mantenlo alejado de mí- Murmuró, para luego meterse las manos en los bolsillos e irse en otra dirección, Lux le siguió fielmente.  
  
Esper miró a Hikari con confusión, queriendo saber la respuesta a esa reacción, pero ni la chica de cabello azul entendía bien y lo demostró dándole la misma mirada que ella, finalmente se giró -¡Shinji espérame!- Llamó alzando la mano, y fue tras él.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aun dentro del área de “Reunión de Élite 4” Shinji estaba al sombra de un árbol… tenía aspecto pensativo. Lux estaba a su lado viéndole confundida y un tanto triste… sabía que su entrenador era callado, pero algo estaba diferente -¡Shinji!- Lux volteó al reconocer la voz, Hikari se acercaba. La chica no dijo nada más, solo se sentó tranquilamente a su lado, acariciando a Lux que ahora se recostaba de su regazo –Se está muy agradable aquí…- Murmuró la chica, sacó sus demás pokébolas y liberó a Flora, Torrent, Pixy, Amy y Riri, quienes se acomodaron a su alrededor -¿No quisieras sacar a los chicos también Shinji?- Le preguntó.   
  
-Si tú lo dices…- Liberó a Noctail, Ro, Karuma y Hiela que también tomaron unas posiciones de descanso.  
  
Ambos entrenadores se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, al parecer, Shinji no era el único que pensaba en algo, Hikari parecía estar teniendo su propio “debate mental” el tomar una decisión así no era fácil para ella, pero rompió el silencio al fin -Shinji… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Pero prométeme que no te enojaras ¿Sí?- Agregó la última parte para luego morderse el labio inferior insegura.  
  
Shinji no la miró, solo frunció el ceño, como si supiese que le iba preguntar -No lo sé…- Dijo –No quiero hablar de tema.  
  
-Prométeme que no enojarás- Volvió a pedir ella.  
  
El chico suspiró derrotado -Está bien, no me enojare- Ro le miró de reojo.  
  
-Esto… ¿Cómo es que tu familia… está tan separada?- Pregunto en voz baja. Shinji ensanchó los ojos ante la pregunta y se tensó, eso no era lo que se esperaba. Ro miró a la chica de golpe, impresionado por tal interrogante, de seguro había oído algo de boca de Itsuki.  
  
Shinji no respondió de por unos momentos, y con lo poco que ya le comprendía Hikari decidió darle tiempo. Estaba bien si no le respondía, ella sólo no quería parecer una entrometida o hacerlo enojar por una pregunta así. Tras unos minutos, el chico respondió -Mi madre, Aika, murió cuando era muy pequeño, no la recuerdo mucho, en ese entonces mi padre había viajado de vuelta a Johto, su región natal, porque le harían un examen oficial para que el al fin pudiera ser parte de la élite 4- Suspiró mirando a lo lejos, y Hikari pensó que era un muy raro momento de vulnerabilidad -Desde entonces recuerdo que todo cambió, mi padre raramente nos llamaba, o nos enviaba una carta, tuvimos que crecer sin él y sin una madre. Reiji cuidó de mí desde entonces.  
  
-Pero… ¿Por qué no se fueron a Johto con él?- Preguntó Hikari, aun así se sentía triste solo con esa parte de la historia. Todos los pokémon a excepción de Ro y Hiela, sabían la historia, aunque desde el punto de vista de Ro.  
  
-Lo que sucede es que… verás, yo podía ser pequeño, pero no inútil, como mi madre era una gran criadora pokémon, ella era la dueña original del área que está ahora bajo el cargo de Reiji. Ambos sentíamos que era nuestro hogar y no queríamos perderlo, no dejamos que papá lo vendiera para ir a Johto- Comenzó.

-Yo le ayudaba con los pokémon, pero además había otra chica, tenía muchos más años que yo, creo que 19… ¿Sabes? Se parecía mucho a ti- Dijo mientras colocaba una sonrisa al tiempo que alzaba una ceja como divertido -Se llamaba Hikaru, yo le decía Hika- Su sonrisa se desvaneció en un segundo –Imagínate, la recuerdo un poco más que a mi propia madre- Bajó la mirada y continuó -En fin, ella cuido de mí y ambos de los pokémon mientras mi hermano terminaba su viaje por Sinnoh, pues había acabado de ganar la medalla de Sunnyshore e iba por su primera liga, él no podía detenerse ahora y… pues yo simplemente no quería separarme de él- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Hikari simplemente escuchaba la historia de Shinji mientras acariciaba distraída a Flora en su regazo -Y… ¿Que ocurrió con eso?   
  
Shinji cerró los ojos y sus hombros decayeron -A Reiji le fue terrible, estaba destrozado por la pérdida de mama… ¡¿Y quién no?! Hubiera podido ganar la liga Sinnoh… ¡Lo sé! pero… perdió en la mismísima _primera ronda_ y, pues esa es la respuesta. Tras eso tuvimos que cerrar temporalmente el centro de cuidados pokémon, ya que mi hermano estaba decidido en ser un entrenador, sintió que su derrota fue a causa de que sus sentimientos por mamá no lo dejaron pensar bien y fue a otras regiones conmigo hasta que regresamos a Sinnoh. Ocurrió el problema del rey de la pirámide Brandom y tras obtener a Turtwig empecé mi propio viaje pokémon y él se quedó como criador, siguiendo los pasos de nuestra madre- Finalizó.  
  
-Oh…- Musitó Hikari, hubo silencio por un tiempo mientras los pokémon se acomodaban  -Y… ¿Qué hay del Floatzel? Actuaste extraño con respecto a él- Pregunto Hikari, alzando una ceja.  
  
El chico le miro con sonrisa victoriosa -¿Ah? No te quieras aprovechar, un secreto a la vez ¿Sí? Te lo diré en otra ocasión- Respondió él un tanto divertido –Aunque, se siente bien descargar ese peso de ti y decírselo a alguien- Agregó en voz baja.  
  
Hikari sonrió contenta y también algo divertida, Shinji le había contado algo acerca de él, ya confiaba en ella, y no negaba contarle otra cosa -Bueno, vale. Pero me contaste algo de ti, ahora me toca a mí- Dijo decidida -¿Sabes?  Yo no tengo papá- Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada a Flora, quien también la miraba -Pero eso es otra historia, murió cuando tenía 7, lo superé y seguí adelante con mamá y las ocasionales visitas de mi primo Kouki- Dijo tratando de cubrir un poco sus sentimientos, pues no quería amargarse y llorar en este momento.   
  
Ambos estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que Hikari volvió a hablar -¿No sería bueno que fuésemos un rato de vuelta a la reunión? Digo… por lo que dijiste, hace dos años y medio que no veías a tu padre, más tiempo aún a otros élite, además, también quiero conocerlos- Pidió la chica.  
  
Shinji suspiró -Vale… de todas manera no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima a mi papá ahora que tengo la oportunidad- Dijo parándose, Hikari también se puso de pie y miró a los pokémon.  
  
-Chicos, si quieren pueden quedarse aquí descansando- Dijo Hikari a los pokémon con ternura.  
  
-¿Y quien te dio derecho a decidir?  
  
-¡Yo misma!- Sonrió victoriosa –Además, ¿Por qué dices que “debes de vigilar” a tu padre?- Le miró mientras se sacudía un poco la falda.  
  
-Eso… no te importa.  
  
-¡Oh vamos!  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tras un rato de conversa con varios de los élite 4 (la gran mayoría, recién conocidos para Hikari) la chica de cabello azul comprendió porque Shinji mantenía a su padre a la vista, pues este no se cansaba de compartir con los demás viejas historias, incluyendo cosas acerca de sus dos hijos cuando pequeños, a Shinji le molestaba esto y a Hikari solo le divertía.  
  
Finalmente llegó la hora de la cena, Hikari fue a alimentar a los pokémon -Chicos, no me quedan muchos poffin, pero mañana vamos a ciudad Goldenrod y haré más, ¿Vale?- Preguntó mientras colocaba unos cuantos platos con comida pokémon además de los poffin rosas y verdes, ahora agregaba unos azules, que Noctail adoraba y a Pixy también parecieron agradarle.  
  
-Hikari, ¿Quisieras acompañarnos a cenar?- Preguntó Itsuki acercándose, que venía con shinji detrás -Tendremos una gran cena con los demás élite 4 y una amiga de Shinji está más que bienvenida- Explicó con una sonrisa.  
  
-Por supuesto, seria todo un honor- Dijo la chica de manera tan formal como él. En el centro del área había un montón de pokémon  de todos tamaños, colores y tipos siendo alimentados por sus entrenadores, y algunos de los élite sentados a la mesa, comiendo y riendo, disfrutando un buen rato…  
  
Shinji arreglo el pequeño malentendido con Esper aun sin mencionar al Floatzel y ambos quedaron como buenos rivales, después de todo, el simple hecho de llevar los apellidos “Mao” e “Ikari” ya los hacia rivales de cierto modo…  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A la mañana siguiente, eran las 8 de la mañana cuando Hikari se había levantado ya, se dio un buen baño y preparó su mochila para partir a Goldenrod, acomodó todas sus cosas, se desenredó el pelo y se colocó su cintillo negro para salir de la habitación para buscar a su compañero… cual no sería su sorpresa encontrarlo rápidamente… ¡Conversando con Reiji! se acercó al monitor, donde al verla, Reiji le saludo -Hola Hikari, buenos días.  
  
-Hola Reiji bueno días para ti también… ¿De qué hablan?- Preguntó.  
  
-Oh nada, Shinji solo me contaba que hoy van a Goldenrod, es una ciudad muy bonita- Corroboró el mayor.  
  
-No la he visto pero he oído hablar mucho de ella- Respondió la chica.  
  
-Te encantará es fabulosa- Dijo el criador.  
  
-¡Chipa chi!- Poffin apareció en escena, desde el regazo de Reiji.  
  
-¿Huh, Y tú que viniste a hacer, saludar a Hikari?   
  
-¡Chipaaa!  
  
-Hola poffin, ¿Te diviertes?   
  
-¡Chipa chi chipachi chipachirisu!- Exclamaba la ardillita dando saltos, Hikari sonrió.  
  
-Reiji, el número que te di, ¿Llamaras no?- Preguntó Shinji de pronto, su hermano mayor le miró pareciendo algo confuso y molesto.   
  
-Supongo pero ¿De quién es?- Preguntó, por su tono parecía que ya había preguntado varias veces, y entonces Hikari recordó algo de la reunión el día anterior.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_-Hablando de Reiji, me gustaría ver a tu hermano. Seguro que se encarga muy bien del centro de crianza- Dijo Itsuki que hablaba con Shinji, tomó un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo y rápidamente escribió algo -Ten, dale mi nuevo número- Dijo con una sonrisa –Al fin tengo un pokégear nuevo modelo- Agregó riendo._  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

*Será que… ¿Shinji no le dijo nada a Reiji de la reunión de élite 4?* Hikari miró a ambos chicos conversar acerca del “número telefónico misterioso” sin decir una palabra.  
  
-Hablaré con ustedes en otra ocasión, debo terminar de ayudar al bebe de Kanga que se ha hecho daño, como de costumbre- Dijo Reiji -Además, hay un paquete que debo enviar a Kanto y… no tengo tiempo que perder, adiós chicos y sigan llevándose bien.  
  
Hikari rió -No te preocupes Reiji.  
  
-Ahí es cuando más hay que preocuparse ¿Sabes?- Le dijo Shinji a su hermano, ignorando las protestas de la chica.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tomaron sus mochilas y salieron del centro pokémon aproximadamente una hora después, sin embargo tan pronto habían abandonado pueblo Len, Reiji sorpresivamente llamó a Hikari -¿R-reiji? ¿Qué haces llamando?   
  
-¡¡Así que el numerito era de nuestro padre!!- Exclamo Reiji, tan alto para que Shinji pudiera oírle y se rezagara un poco para ir al paso de Hikari –¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada!?- Preguntó entre enojo y sorpresa.  
  
-Era una sorpresa hermanito- Dijo Shinji con un tonito de burla -¿A que te alegraste al verlo?   
  
-¡Sí, no te imaginas! ¡Y me ha contado de todo!- Exclamó con entusiasmo el mayor.  
  
Hikari miró al chico a su lado -¡Ey! ¿Por qué no usas TÚ pokégear?!- Le preguntó la muchacha -¡Ay por Arceus! Ni que Reiji te fuera fastidiar a cada momento, o lo llamas o no hablas con él- Sentenció mientras amenazaba con cortar la comunicación.  
  
-¡Hikari espera!- Exclamó Reiji, ¡Lo habían dejado fuera de esta peleíta!  
  
-Lo siento Reiji- Dijo la chica con una risita y cortó la llamada.  
  
Tras una discusión de unos cinco minutos mientras continuaban camino (Según Itsuki Goldenrod quedaba a sólo unas horas, llegarían para el almuerzo) Shinji se vio obligado a tener que llamar a Reiji desde su propio pokégear. Así discutían un rato mientras Hikari hablaba con Mii y Masato, quienes habían acabado de cenar.  


 


	27. ¡Vacaciones en Goldenrod! ¡La ciudad Dorada!

**27- ¡Vacaciones en Goldenrod! ¡La ciudad Dorada!**

  
Eran exactamente las 11:17 cuando finalmente, desde la cima de una pequeña colina, divisaron una ciudad gigantesca -¡¿Esa es Goldenrod?!- Preguntó emocionada Hikari sin dejar de mirar las inmensas construcciones.  
  
-Sí, y me parece mucho más grande de lo que recuerdo...- Respondió el chico tranquilamente, viendo también la gran ciudad.   
  
-Bueno pues ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!- Hikari lo tomó del brazo y corrieron lo que les quedaba de camino hasta llegar a la ciudad.  
  
En la entrada, un enorme cartel luminoso ponía “Bienvenido a Goldenrod, la ciudad dorada del comercio”   
  
Los chicos caminaban, Hikari observaba maravillada la infinidad de riquezas de la ciudad. Había todo tipo de diversiones, restaurantes, cines, discotecas, negocios de ropa, y puestos de recuerdos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente de las más diversas clases, todo eso hacía en conjunto una ciudad alegre, ruidosa, y colorida. Hikari tomó una guía que le había ofrecido un hombre y le revisaba mientras señalaba los diferentes lugares al avanzar, esquivando a gente en skate o bicicleta. -¡Mira! Ese es el casino, ¡Es enorme!, y oh mira ¡El centro comercial de Goldenrod debe tener al menos veinte pisos! ¡Y allá esta la torre de radio! Según dice aquí es el mayor centro de comunicaciones de todo Johto.  
  
Shinji no emitía palabra alguna, simplemente miraba lo que Hikari apuntaba y de vez en cuando asentía para probarle que sí la oía, levantó la vista al cielo que estaba lleno de avionetas y dirigibles con carteles y publicidades luminosas. De pronto Hikari se tomó el estómago -¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó, hablando por fin.  
  
-Tengo hambre- Dijo ella con una pequeña gotita de sudor nervioso.  
  
-Pues vamos al centro pokemon- Dijo el chico.  
  
-¡No! ¡No me limitaré a simplemente comer ahí!- Se quejó la chica -Además, Haruka sabe de esto, seguro ella puede decirme un buen lugar para comer- Dijo mientras marcaba en el pokégear el número de su amiga. Shinji negó con la cabeza, la chica le miro mientras esperaba que Haruka contestara -¡Oh vamos! Nos merecemos unas buenas vacaciones.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Un rato más tarde, ambos habían comido en un restaurante bastante lindo, seguro, les costó casi la mitad de lo que tenían pero, valió la pena, la comida fue buenísima y Hikari se comió, además, un helado de postre. Salieron del local y Hikari no paraba de decir que todo se lo debía a su amiga -¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?- Preguntó el chico mientras bebía una lata de gaseosa.  
  
-No lo sé-  Dijo ella simplemente, en eso apareció frente ella un pokémon parecido a un perro pequeño, de color naranja-rojizo y con rayas negras como un tigre, además, parte de su pelaje esponjoso era de un beige, el pokémon ladraba descontroladamente y apuntaba en dirección a otro lugar, no se le veía del todo bien -¿Y este quién es?   
  
_“Growlithe el pokémon perrito. Es muy valiente y honrado, se enfrente sin miedo a enemigos más fuertes para proteger aquello que el importa, además cuenta con un sentido del olfato excepcional y una memoria auditiva tremenda, nunca olvida un olor o un sonido. También es conocido por la lealtad a su entrenador, al cual reconoce por su voz y olor y protegerá ante todo”_   
  
  
El pequeño Growlithe lloriqueaba y lanzaba ladridos débiles, apuntando en otra dirección, claramente queriendo que le prestaran atención pero al parecer la gente pasaba de largo, muy ajetreada en la gran ciudad -¿Qué te pasa pequeño?- Preguntó Hikari un tanto confundida al verlo, el pokémon perrito siguió ladrando y mordió la bota de Hikari, tirando de ella -Creo que… quiere mostrarme algo- Dijo simplemente.  
  
-¡Graw!- El pokémon asintió y echó carrera, Hikari le siguió sin decir más, siguieron al pokémon por solo unos momentos hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida.   
  
De espaldas a la pared, acurrucado en el suelo, había un chico de 10 u 11 años, tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro y rastros de lagrimas eran notorios en su cara, el growlithe se acercó a él, tomando con la boca una correa que sostenía en manos y se acaricio de su supuesto entrenador. Hikari se agachó a su lado -¿E-estas bien? ¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó preocupada.  
  
El niño alzó la vista, su cabello era rojizo y sus ojos castaños pero con un extraño toque blancuzco-¿Q-quién eres?   
  
-Oh, cierto, mi nombre es Hikari, ¿Este Growlithe es tuyo no?- Preguntó señalando al pokémon.  
  
El niño volteó hacia su compañero y respondió mientras le acariciaba -Si, me llamo Hajiko, este es mi Growlithe guía, verás, es que soy invidente…- Comenzó a explicar, pero Hikari lo interrumpió.  
  
-¡A-ah! ¿Enserio?- Preguntó exaltada –Ya veo así que tu growlithe es tu compañero, por eso estaba tan preocupado- Comentó, el chico asintió.  
  
-Sí, así que necesito que mi growlithe me guíe, antes tenía otro compañero, pero evoluciono en Arcanine y ahora mi hermano lo usa en su viaje por Johto, este tiene poco tiempo y me ayuda mucho pero…  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Hajiko caminaba entre las calles de Goldenrod, su Growlithe guía, con su correa, lo guiaba por dónde ir, debía estar muy atento a todo, después de todo, esta era un gran ciudad llena de ruido, personas y cosas peligrosas, no podía distraerse ante nada._

_De pronto alguien choco fuertemente contra su hombro –¡A-ah, Lo siento!_

_Hubo unas risas, de chicos quizás tan jóvenes como él, oyó a su growlithe gruñir y luego fue empujado bruscamente._

_Ah, no había sido un accidente._

_Cayó en el suelo algo adolorido y algo desorientado  -¡Oye, no me-!_

_-¡¿Y qué vas a hacer inútil?!- Oyó una voz en tono peligroso –Sólo dame tu dinero._

_-¡Sí! Tonto niño ciego- Otra voz rió._

_Más risas, Growlithe ladró, luego una pequeña conmoción mientras al parecer su fiel compañero atacaba a los bravucones –¡Aahhh! ¿Te crees muy fuerte no? ¡Sandshrew enséñale!_

_Hajiko no escuchó mucho más cuando un chillido lastimero de su growlithe invadió sus sentidos –¡N-No! ¡Por favor no le hagan daño!_

_De pronto un puño se cerró en el cuello de su camisa –Entonces quizás quieras ser tu ¡Dame el dinero!_

_-¡Pero si no tengo nada!- Chilló indignado._

_-Vas a ver…_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Después de eso me dieron unos golpes y huyeron, Growlithe estaba muy ansioso y tampoco estoy muy seguro de que esté bien…- Comentó acariciando al pokémon de fuego que se apegaba a él.

-Eso es terrible, pobrecitos- Dijo Hikari, entre preocupada por ambos e indignada con los culpables.  
  
-Supongo que necesitas algo de ayuda entonces- Dijo Shinji –A ver, ¿dónde vives?   
  
-En el centro de crianzas pokemon de aquí de Goldenrod- Respondió poniéndose de pié y tomando una vara larga que había a su lado –Estaría muy agradecido si me ayudan, la ciudad es grande y toda la gente se preocupa de sus propios asuntos, nadie le prestó mucha atención a growlithe, gracias.  
  
-No te preocupes, encontraré el lugar en la guía que me dieron, mi compañero Shinji y yo te llevaremos a casa- Aseguró  mientras abría la pequeña “revista” turística y pasaba las páginas rápidamente -¡Ah, aquí esta! El centro de crianzas pokémon- Hikari comenzó a leer -También llamada guardería pokémon, algunos entrenadores la visitan para dejar a sus pokemon un rato en diferentes ambientes. Aquí el pokémon se desarrolla junto a otros, entrena, descansa y come hasta que su entrenador lo retire. También se crían y cuidan muchos huevos pokemon, que al nacer, son dados a entrenadores merecedores. Wow, es como… ¡El centro de crianzas de Reiji!- Dijo mirando a Shinji.  
  
-Así es, en Sinnoh hay varios, como en cualquier otra región, pero siempre hay unos que destacan más, como este o el de Solaceon - Explico el chico.  
  
-¡El de los padres de Aoi! Ahora recuerdo- Giró su vista al chico –Bueno pues andando Hajiko, en poco tiempo estarás sano y salvo- Dijo decidida.  
  
-¡Grawli!- Growlithe se animó y movió la cola en señal de alegría.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Bueno, supongo que por aquí es- Dijo Hikari apartando al vista de su guía para ver el paisaje, a su derecha había una valla de madera, cercando el área en la cual se encontraban varias planicies, arboles, una laguna y muchos pokémon jugando y corriendo.  
  
-¡¡Graw grawuli!!- Growlithe se mostró animado al identificar el área, tirando de la correa, se aproximó a la entrada con Hajiko tras el -¡Grawau!- Ladró el pokémon al pararse frente la puerta, se paró en sus patas traseras y comenzó a arañar levemente la puerta llamando.  
  
Finalmente le abrió una mujer de cabello rojizo como Hajiko y ojos verde esmeralda con una ropa simple y un gran delantal azul celeste -¡Hajiko! Que bueno que estas en casa ¿Pero qué te ocurrió? Te tardaste mucho estaba preocupada.   
  
-Mamá- El chico la abrazó aliviado –Tuve problemas, unos chicos nos atacaron a mí y a growlithe y… bueno, estos entrenadores me ayudaron, son Hikari y Shinji.   
  
-¡Oh! Mi pobre pequeño. Muchas gracias jóvenes- Dijo con una sonrisa amable hacia los chicos –Si hay algo que pueda hacer para recompensarlos díganme- Ofreció.  
  
-No gra- bueno, puede haber algo- Hikari se interrumpió a si misma al recordar algo -Verá, tenemos este huevo pokémon desde hace un tiempo…- Comenzó a explicar mientras sacaba de su mochila el huevo amarillo, obsequio de Reiji, que aún no había eclosionado.  
  
-Ya veo, pasen, lo revisare y te puedo ayudar con todo- Dijo amablemente, Hajiko y su Growlithe entraron, al igual que Hikari. Shinji solo la miró, suspiró y la siguió adentro.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ahora veamos, este huevo… te lo dieron hace mucho- Dijo mientras lo observaba con cierto detalle.  
  
-Um, si unos cuantos días, casi un mes creo- Aclaró la chica -¿Será que le falta mucho por nacer?   
  
-Es difícil predecir exactamente cuándo nacerá un huevo pokémon, pero a este no le ha de faltar mucho, creo que ya ha recorrido bastante- Dijo sonriente -Espera aquí, ya regreso- Se puso de pie y se dirigió a otra habitación.  
  
-¿Sabes? Deberías preguntarle de que especie es el huevo de una buena vez- Comentó Shinji mirándola.  
  
-Mmm… podría ser- Respondió ella ladeando la cabeza pensativa -Pero… la razón por la que acepté a viajar contigo en primer lugar era porque cuidaría de este huevo, quiero saber que va a nacer de él.  
  
-O al menos esa es tu excusa.  
  
La chica le lanzó una mirada molesta -No es una excusa, es la verdad, y no me gustaría arruinar la sorpresa ahora.  
  
-¡¿No le preguntaras?!- Dijo el incrédulo, la había subestimado.  
  
La chica lo pensó por unos segundos -¡Nop!- Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa -Esperaré a que nazca para verlo con mis propios ojos.   
  
-Miren, aquí esta- En ese momento la mamá de Hajiko estaba de regreso, dejando su conversación hasta ahí. Tría en sus manos un huevo marrón y beige -Este nacerá dentro de poco, yo diría que unos 4 o 5 días aproximadamente.  
  
-Guau, puedo… ¿Puedo sostenerlo?- Preguntó algo tímida Hikari.  
  
-Claro cariño- Dijo con una sonrisa la madre de Hajiko, dándole la preciosa carga.   
  
Hikari lo tomó, lo observó un poco y luego lo abrazó -Esta tibio- Dijo simplemente.  
  
-Al que ustedes tienen aquí… hmm- Lo miró pensativa – Diría que una semana para nacer.  
  
-¿En una semana enserio? ¡Genial!- Exclamo Hikari animada, dejo cuidadosamente un huevo al lado del otro -¿Y este de que pokémon es?   
  
-Es un Eevee.  
  
-Un eevee… que fantástico- Dijo la chica de cabello azul cerrando los ojos, por su mente pasaron recuerdos de las diferentes evoluciones del pequeño pokémon marrón: un elegante vaporeon del tipo agua, un enérgico jolteon del tipo eléctrico, un cariñoso flareon del tipo fuego, un tranquilo espeon del tipo psíquico… ¡Un umbreon! ¡Como Noctail! Del tipo oscuro, un bonito leafeon del tipo hoja o un fuerte glaceon del tipo hielo ¡Como el de Haruka! Tantas posibilidades para un pokemon tan pequeño y tierno -Tener un eevee debe de ser increíble- Dijo a alta voz sin darse cuenta.  
  
-¿Quisieras quedarte con él?- Preguntó la señora. Hikari abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad.   
  
-¿Lo dice enserio?- Preguntó asombrada.  
  
-¡Claro! Después de todo, nacerá dentro de poco como el suyo y aquí sólo los cuidamos hasta que nazcan para luego dárselos a los entrenadores como ustedes- Explicó -De todas maneras se irá a un nuevo hogar cuando nazca y si tu lo quieres…  
  
-¡Sería estupendo, un eevee!- Dijo la chica, parándose y abrazando el huevo.  
  
-Eh, sólo tengo una pregunta- Dijo Shinji de pronto, aprovechando al distracción de su compañera -El huevo que tenemos, la verdad es que no sabemos de qué pokémon es, ¿Usted podría decirnos?- Preguntó.  
  
-¡No!- Saltó Hikari a tiempo -¡No le diga! Se supone que es una sorpresa, ¡¿Hemos esperado mucho y lo arruinaras cuando falta una semana?!- Preguntó vltenado hacia él con las manos a la cintura como regañándolo.  
  
-¡Solo quiero saber de que demonios es el huevo!   
  
-¡Por Cresselia sólo espera una semana más y o sabrás!   
  
La madre de Hajiko solo veía con una gotita nerviosa mientras los dos chicos discutían, Hajiko solo podía oír las discusiones y comenzó a reír al cabo de unos segundos.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde cuando salieron de la guardería de los padres de Hajiko. Hikari cargando con su nuevo huevo de eevee y Shinji, obligado, cargando el huevo de… bueno, pokemon misterioso.  
  
Tras ir al centro pokémon a guardarlo todo, salieron a dar otra vuelta en Goldenrod observando como todo seguía siendo tan nuevo e impresionante. No pasó mucho para que Hikari viera algo que le llamo la atención -¡Ey mira nada más! Están pasando “La voz del bosque” en el cine, ¿Vamos?- Preguntó.  
  
-Eh… sí, claro- Respondió el chico, en realidad no le importaba mucho, pero ya que, ella estaba emocionada y estaba claro que su batalla de gimnasio esperaría. Además, según ella era su ‘dia de vacaciones’  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Después de la función, ambos chicos comentaban de la película -No estuvo nada mal- Dijo Shinji-

-Sí, celebi es muy bonito, debe ser un pokémon muy interesante e importante para la región- Dijo la chica recordando sobre el santuario en bosque Ilex. El sol ya se había ocultado hace largo rato, y las calles estaban iluminadas por carteles multicolores y grandes vallas luminosas -Tengo hambre- Dijo Hikari, miro su pokétch -Son casi las 6:30.  
  
-Vamos un momento al centro comercial de Goldenrod, hay que comprar algunas cosas para el viaje- Respondió él chico. Los entrenadores se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad y entraron la gran departamento de tiendas de Goldenrod, muy parecido en esquema al de Veilstone, algo de comida para el viaje (ya era hora de comprar algo) viendo tiendas y vitrinas repletas de todo tipo de objetos para los pokémon, escogiendo los que necesitaban, pociones, antídotos y otras cosas básicas.  
  
Tras comprar todo lo necesario finalmente llegaron al masivo centro pokémon de Goldenrod, el lobby era espacioso y se veía bastante moderno en comparación a otros anteriores, además estaba repleto de gente y Chansey.

Tras pedir una habitación y comer, eran ya las 7 de la noche, Hikari aburrida y algo cansada decidió hablar con su amiga Nozomi por pokégear. Fue algo divertido saber que la pelirroja se hallaba en ciudad Saffron, lista para participar en un concurso con Kengo y ambos habían acabado de regresar del departamento de tiendas (el más grande de kanto), ¡Vaya coincidencia! Si incluso el tren de Goldenrod circulaba entre dicha ciudad y Saffron, sin embargo, dada la diferencia de horarios ya Nozomi se tenía que ir a dormir pues estaba cansada y eras más tarde, de manera que la conversación no duro mucho y Hikari tuvo que entretenerse con limpiar sus listones (y de paso las dos medallas de Shinji mientras el chico veía algo en la tv) ¿Y cómo no? Admirar los huevos.  
  
-Tendré un eevee en 5 días…- Murmuró acostada en su cama, boca abajo pero con los codos sobre la misma, mirando ambos huevos frente ella -Y Shinji tendrá un pokémon nuevo en unos cuantos días más…- Rió.  
  
-Sí, y no me dejaste saber que será.  
  
La chica solo soltó un resoplido -Ya te dije que no… lo bueno es que no importa si es niña o niño, ya tengo el nombre para mi Eevee.  
  
-¿No ha nacido y ya tiene nombre?- Inquirió él curioso.  
  
-Sip, Evoli…- abrazó el huevo chocolate una vez más -Mi querido Evoli.


	28. Batalla de… ¿Gimnasio?

**28- Batalla de… ¿Gimnasio?**

Shinji suspiró mientras veía a Hikari jugando con Riri a la orilla de la playa, la chica vestía un traje de baño azul de dos piezas bastante bonito y parecía divertirse bastante -¡Ey Shin! El agua esta deliciosa ¡No seas aburrido y ven a disfrutar un poco!- Llamó, riendo cuando Riri la salpicó también.

-¿Alguien me puede recordar cómo fue que acepté esto?- Se preguntó derrotado.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban ambos compañeros de viaje desayunando en el centro pokémon, Hikari no paraba de hablar de lo grandiosa que era Goldenrod -¿Sabes que hoy debo de retar el gimnasio para obtener mi medalla planicie cierto? Para eso vinimos a Goldenrod en primer lugar- Dijo Shinji.

-¡Oh no! ¡Eso sí que no! Seguramente tras ganar tu medalla querrás ir directo a la próxima ciudad o pueblo y aún no hemos disfrutado de lo mejor de este lugar- Se quejó la chica de cabello azul desafiante -¡Las playas!- Exclamó con brillitos en los ojos.

-¿Y porque tu no-?

-¡Vamos los dos!- Se quejó -Un día más de descanso… ¡Por Arceus, las playas de Goldenrod! El gimnasio puede esperar- Aclaró ella muy segura.

Tras una discusión de unos cuantos minutos, Hikari logró convencer al chico de ir a la playa de Goldenrod para “divertirse” un rato con la condición de, al día siguiente irían al gimnasio de una buena vez.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------

-No puede ser…- Suspiró el chico que llevaba un bañador azul marino, negro y morado. Estaba “tomando el sol “en una de las sillas del pequeño puesto que Hikari había rápidamente elegido al llegar. Cerca se hallaban todos los pokémon jugando con una pelota inflable de playa, con la excepción de Ro quien solo descansaba tumbado en la arena.

-¡Ey! ¿Me estás haciendo caso?- Preguntó Hikari parada frente a él con las manos a la cintura -¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la mañana?... ¿Por qué no me acompañas a comprar unas bebidas? Tengo sed- Invitó con una sonrisa. Era obvio que estaba intentando que el chico se relajara y disfrutara al menos un poco.

-Déjame adivinar ya tragaste agua de mar- Respondió el con cierto tonito divertido.

Hikari se sonrojó y miró a otro lado -¿Y qué importa si así fue…?- Murmuró con las mejillas infladas -¡Vaaa-moooos!- Pidió

-Vale vale, pero solo porque yo también quiero algo de tomar- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¡A que te gano!- Dijo ella apresurándose al puesto de bebidas.

-Ni creas que correré.

-¿Ah no?- La chica se giró deteniéndose un poco pero por no ver por dónde iba chocó con alguien, cayendo ambas al suelo.

-Aahh mi cabeza…- Se quejó la otra chica, tenía el cabello rosa en dos coletas que hacia juego con su traje de baño.

-L-lo siento, no me fijaba por donde iba discúlpame- Comenzó Hikari muy apenada, parándose.

-Está bien…- Dijo la chica sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, entre Shinji y Hikari, le ayudaron a ponerse de pie -Ey espera un momento, ¿Shinji eres tú?- Pregunto al chico, con una sonrisa curiosa.

-Líder de gimnasio Akane, pues si soy yo… vaya también me reconociste- Comentó el chico, Hikari miro a la chica de cabello rosa impresionada, ¿Ella era la líder del gimnasio Goldenrod?

-Pues claro- Dijo Akane -Como olvidar una carita linda… y un oponente formidable- Rió por lo bajo, Hikari miró de reojo al chico -¿Aun tienes a ese lindo Grotle?- Preguntó animada.

-Bueno, ahora es un Torterra pero sí, está por allá. Vine a perseguir a la tonta esta para comprar una bebida, ya tragó agua de mar- Dijo volteando ligeramente a Hikari con tonito burlón.

-¡Cállate!- Espetó la chica.

-Oh, bueno soy Akane la líder de gimnasio de la hermosa Goldenrod- Se presentó orgullosa la líder.

-Yo me llamo Hikari, soy coordinadora pokémon. Vaya que Goldenrod es bonita, disfrutamos un poco el día de hoy antes de una batalla de gimnasio mañana- Explicó.

-Oh- La chica se mostró sorprendida –Así que van por el gimnasio, mmmm… me temo que no podrá ser, verán, justamente me estoy tomando un día libre de tantas cosas y además mañana tengo que partir a Ciudad Violeta por un asunto familiar, así que el gimnasio estará cerrado por los próximos días- Explicó –De todas formas, los entrenadores están más interesados por el torneo de batallas dobles- Dijo  encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿El gimnasio estará cerrado? ¡No puede ser!- Se quejó el entrenador.

-¿Torneo de batallas dobles?- Preguntó Hikari.

-Sí, los próximos dos días se realizará un torneo de batallas dobles en el Estadio principal de Goldenrod. Te dan un número, tienes un compañero al azar y participas en batallas dobles hasta que dos personas ganen… ¡Oí que el premio era grande!- Dijo lo último con alegría.

-Batallas dobles, como las de Hearthome… parece interesante quisiera entrar- Se murmuraba la chica –Pero, aun me siento mal por lo del gimnasio, ¿Cuánto habrá que esperar para que vuelvas y Shinji pueda tener su batalla?- Preguntó a la líder.

-Bueno quizás no haya que esperar tanto- Mencionó Akane con una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa, ambos entrenadores la miraron confusos -¿Qué te parece una batalla de gimnasio aquí y ahora? Si ganas tienes la medalla planicie con todo derecho, sino, tendrás que esperar a que vuelva de mis asuntos en Violet.

-¿Una batalla de gimnasio? ¿Aquí?- Pregunto Hikari sorprendida.

-¡Claro!- Dijo la líder de lo más tranquila -Hacemos un espacio en la arena, tenemos una corta batalla y así puede que Shinji se lleve la medalla planicie de una vez.

-Acepto el reto Akane- Dijo el entrenador.

-Al contrario, quien acepta el reto por la medalla soy yo- La líder siguió al entrenador al área donde se hallaban todos los pokémon aun jugando con la pelota de playa.

-¡Ey!- Exclamo Hikari viendo cómo se quedaba sola -Yo venía para comprarme algo de beber…- Murmuró.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras haberse comprado rápidamente su bebida, Hikari regresó al área donde había dejado a sus pokémon. Todos estaban en un grupo a la lateral de un “campo improvisado” hecho por Akane dibujando rayas en la arena, Torterra y Weavile estaban entre ellos -Que raro, ¿No usará ni a Ro ni a Hiela?- Se preguntó la chica. Se acercó al grupo de pokémon y tras pedirle permiso a Ro, el cual no le fue negado, se sentó cómodamente sobre su caparazón ¿Quién sabría que un Torterra era tan cómodo?

*Weavile no tendrá un buen desempeño en la arena y bajo el sol y Torterra no ha tenido muchas batallas últimamente, pero no puedo usarlo en esta, es muy grande y lento para enfrentar los pokémon de Akane, por otro lado Luxio ha participado en muchas batallas últimamente pero además de Umbreon y Quilava son las mejores elecciones para una batalla 3 vs 3* Pensaba Shinji, mientras veía las pokébolas de Karuma, Noctail y Lux evaluando estrategias y posibilidades.

-¿Estás listo ya?- Preguntó Akane.

-Por supuesto.

-Que bien- Akane sonrió –Pues comenzaré yo primero ¡Ahora sal Teddiursa!- Un pokémon pequeño, parecido a un oso salió de la pokébola. Todo su cuerpo era color marrón claro a excepción de una marca de luna creciente en su frente y el pelaje de su cara que era de color beige, el pokémon tenía la pata en la boca, lamiéndosela un poco distraídamente.

“Teddiursa, el pokémon osito. Es un pokémon muy pacífico y asustadizo, vive en bosques de árboles con bayas y panales de beedrill o combee ya que se pasa todo el día comiendo miel, hasta tal punto de que sus garras quedan impregnadas de ella y se las lame. Sin embargo, pese a su aspecto tierno, a veces se comporta de manera muy grosera y usa su encanto para que los humanos hagan lo que él quiera”

-Oh interesante… pero si luce muy tierno- Murmuró Hikari, tras ver la información del pokémon.

-¡Umbreon, prepárate para combatir!- Shinji arrojó la pokébola lunar de la cual salió Noctail de inmediato, listo para una batalla.

-¡Teddiursa cortes furia!- Teddiursa corrió contra su oponente con sus pequeñas garras brillando de blanco.

-¡Salta y pulso oscuro!- Noctail saltó cuando el Teddiursa se le acercaba y desde el aire lanzó una ráfaga de energía oscura, dándole de lleno al pokémon osito.

-¡Teddiursa!- Dijo su entrenadora preocupada.

-¡Mordida ya!- La evolución oscura de Eevee cayó sobre el Teddiursa, mordiéndole una oreja con sus afilados dientes, el Teddiursa chilló, pero rápidamente cambio de expresión a una decidida y molesta.

-¡Golpe centrado!- El puño de Teddiursa fue envuelto de un brillo blanco y este rápidamente golpeo al Umbreon, haciéndolo caer -Ese fue un golpe duro, ¡Bien echo Teddiursa!- Celebró Akane. Sin embargo Noctail se levantó y se sacudió como si nada.

-Necesitaras más que eso, ¡Pulso oscuro otra vez!- Umbreon lanzó otro pulso oscuro contra Teddiursa, quien se echó hacia atrás.

-¡Usa golpe cuerpo!

-¡Rayo confuso!- Ambos pokémon cargaron contra el otro, pero el rayo confuso fue más rápido, dejando al Teddiursa desorientado cuando miró los ojos brillantes de Noctail -¡Mordida ahora!- Noctail saltó sobre el oponente y una vez más le propinó una no muy grata mordida, el pobre osito quedo en el suelo con espirales en los ojos.

-Ay no, pobre teddy, regresa- Dijo la líder de gimnasio regresando a su maltrecho pokémon para un merecido descanso, sacó otra pokébola y miró a su oponente -¡Llevas una de tres! Pero este no te será fácil, ¡Sal ahora Clefable!

Hikari apuntó la pokédex hacia el pokémon rosa “Clefable, el pokémon hada y forma evolucionada de Clefairy. Este pokémon se mueve dando saltitos, como si usara sus alas, de esta manera puede caminar sobre el agua. Se sabe que el encanta pasear en las noches de luna llena. Es un pokémon muy raro de ver y muy tímido además, su entrenador debe ganarse su confianza con el tiempo”

-¡Chorro de agua, rápido!- Clefable lanzó un descomunal chorro de agua, que fue esquivado rápidamente por Noctail.

-¡Mordida!- el pokémon oscuro salió corriendo tras el rosado.

-¡Salta ya!- Ordenó Akane, el Clefable saltó esquivando el ataque del Umbreon, ligero como pluma -¡Ahora doblebofetón!- Con el ceño fruncido, Clefable comenzó a darle alegóricas cachetadas al pobre Noctail que solo retrocedía ante el ataque, finalmente, de un último golpe, el pokémon oscuro se fue al otro lado del campo.

-¡Mordida otra vez!- Noctail se dirigía contra Clefable a toda velocidad, molesto por el ataque anterior.

-¡Metrónomo!- Clefable alzó sus brazos y comenzó a mover sus dedos simultáneamente, cuando se detuvo estos brillaron de blanco y de la arena frente a Noctail salieron dos pequeños brotes verdes que se ataron entre sí, haciendo que Noctail cayera de bruces, el pobre cayó mareado y cansado sin poder continuar -¿Qué te parece? ¡Un hierba lazo!- Dijo Akane -Nunca sabré lo que saldrá del metrónomo pero siempre sale algo bueno para mí- Dijo con una risita, mientras Shinji regresaba a Noctail.

-Guau, el Clefable de Akane es duro oponente- Murmuro Hikari aun sobre Ro, los pokémon a su lado asintieron.

-¡Sal ahora, Quilava!- De la pokébola amarilla y celeste salió la evolución del inicial de fuego de Johto, sacando flamas de su cabeza y lomo, lista para atacar.

-¡Un pokémon tipo fuego!- Dijo Akane con cierta emoción, como si fuese justo lo que quería -¡Vamos Clefable, usa tu chorro de agua!- Un chorro de agua fue contra Karuma.

-¡Rueda de fuego adelante!- Karuma se envolvió en una rueda de fuego y sin temor se enfrentó al chorro de agua, su cubierta de fuego le mantenía intacta hasta que golpeó de lleno a Clefable.

-Bastante impresionante- Dijo la chica de cabello rosa – Pero no nos rendiremos ¡Chorro de agua!

-¡Excavar y lanzallamas!- La quilava se hundió bajo la arena para re-aparecer debajo de Clefable, propinándole un buen golpe y agregando un fiero lanzallamas.

-No puedo usar el encanto, hembra tenía que ser el oponente- Murmuró para sí la chica de cabello rosa con un suspiro -¡Clefable doblebofetón!

-¡Giro y lanzallamas!- Con una combinación de estrellas y fuego, Clefable quedo muy herida y cayó al suelo, Akane regresó a la herida pokémon y sacó una última pokébola.

-¿Quién lo diría? me has dejado con un pokémon, pero esta es mi estrella, ¡Veamos si puedes con ella! ¡A la carga… Miltank!- Gritó con emoción arrojando la pokébola con energía. De esta apareció  un pokémon únicamente hembra, de pelaje rosa y negro parecido a una vaca, con orejas caídas y larga cola que terminaba en una esfera.

-Una Miltank- Dijo Hikari -Parece muy ruda- Comento dando un sorbo a su bebida observando a la pokémon rosa preparando sus puños.

-¡Miltank desenrollar!- Ordenó Akane muy segura.

-¡Miru miru!- La rosada vaca se hizo bola y empezó a girar a una velocidad impresionante dándole tal golpe a Karuma, ¡Que la mando a volar en dirección al mar!

-¡Qui! ¡Quilavaaaaaa!- Karuma, al verse sobre el agua azul marino rápidamente entró en pánico agitando todo su cuerpo. Los demás pokémon se vieron exaltados un momento, listos para intervenir de ser necesario.

-¡Tranquila rueda fuego!- Ordenó Shinji rápidamente. Karuma asintió y usando su rueda de fuego para tener más control en el aire, regresó a la arena, donde giró hasta quedar frente a su oponente y deshizo la rueda fuego mirando furiosa a su oponente.

-Uff eso estuvo cerca- Hikari suspiró aliviada, Ro se relajó.

-¡Lo siento tanto!- Dijo Akane, genuinamente arrepentida de poner al pokémon en peligro de esa manera.

-Quilava, no vas a permitir que se salga con la suya ¿No?- Pregunto su entrenador, la quilava gruño y su fuego ardió con más fuerza -¡Lanzallamas!- Una ráfaga de fuego fue contra la Miltank.

-¡Miltank desenrollar!- Una vez más, se enrolló sobre sí misma y atacó a gran velocidad, el fuego no parecía tener efecto alguno y Karuma recibió un golpe directo -¡Cola de acero!- La cola de Miltank brilló de plateado y asestó un golpe en la cabeza, Karuma cayó al suelo.

-¡Lanzallamas rápido!- Karuma fue lo suficientemente rápida como para usar lanzallamas contra la vaca que aún estaba muy cerca de ella y sin su “protección” de desenrollar, el golpe finalmente fue directo.

-Eso no fue nada, vamos Miltank ¡Desenrollar!- Miltank se enrolló una vez más y cargaba contra Karuma, pero algo increíble pasó, la quilava saltó esquivando el ataque y en el aire, ella misma se enrolló y chocó contra la Miltank, cada una cayó a un lado del campo -¡¿Acaso esa quilava usó..?!- Preguntó impresionada Akane.

-Aprendiste desenrollar…- Comentó el muchacho algo sorprendido -¡Ahora quilava giro y lanzallamas!- Karuma ya era una experta con esta combinación, lanzo una lluvia de estrellas y fuego contra la desprevenida Miltank, que no lo tomó bien -¡Ahora desenrollar otra vez!- Karuma avanzó contra su oponente a toda marcha.

-Miltank, no podemos rendirnos ¡Tú también usa desenrollar!- Ambas pokémon rodaban una contra la otra, chocaron y se quedaron tratando de empujarse mutuamente, ninguna cedía o avanzaba un centímetro, hasta que un brillo naranja rojizo rodeo a Karuma.

Shinji tenía la victoria, con una sonrisa victoriosa, ordenó el siguiente ataque -¡Rueda de fuego!- Llamas rodearon a Karuma, más fuertes que antes por la habilidad llamarada, Miltank no pudo soportarlas y fue lanzada al aire, cayendo pesadamente en el suelo de donde no se movió más…

-¡Miltank!- Exclamó su entrenadora aproximándose.

-¡Sí! ¡Ganaste Shinji, felicidades! – Apoyó Hikari desde el caparazón de Ro, todos los pokémon a su alrededor también celebraban.

-Bueno…-  Akane suspiró, tras haber regresado a su Miltank -Has ganado y como te lo prometí, la medalla Planicie- Agregó, mientras de su pequeña mochila blanca sacaba una medalla cuadrada, de esquinas redondeadas, amarilla en el centro y plateada alrededor -Bien hecho- Felicitó.

-Uff… Miren la hora que es- Dijo Hikari acercándose -Con razón y hace tanto calor y tengo hambre.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? ¡Yo invito por el ganador!- Dijo Akane tan alegre como siempre

-¿E-estas segura?- Preguntó Hikari.

-Tranquila no tengo ningún problema, me conocen muy bien por aquí y sé de un lugar fabuloso.

Ninguno de los dos entrenadores se negó y tras regresar a todos sus pokémon, fueron a un pequeño restaurante en la propia playa donde comieron algo.

El resto de la tarde fue básicamente agua y diversión. Hikari logró mojar a Shinji tras salir del agua y exprimir su pelo mojado sobre el chico, claro está para luego correr de vuelta al mar donde esperaba estar segura de la ira del chico. Por otro lado, los pokémon se divertían de lo lindo, Karuma escarbaba agujeros en la arena entretenida y a los pocos minutos, Pixy como siempre, quiso copiarle. Noctail intrigado se les unió y para el final de la tarde… Pixy y Noctail habían aprendido “Excavar” un movimiento tierra muy bueno y que de seguro les sería de gran ayuda en las batallas dobles del día siguiente…

Hikari estaba muy emocionada por el evento y les aviso a su madre y a Reiji para que los vieran. Cansada por el claro día, la chica se durmió temprano.


	29. ¡Todos los rivales reunidos y unidos!

**29- ¡Todos los rivales reunidos y unidos!**

-Bueno, uhmm… aquí están los números- Dijo Hikari sosteniendo una tarjeta verde que llevaba el número 11, le entregó a Shinji el 12 -Espero que tengamos buenos compañeros, no tanto como las batallas multi de Hearthome- Sonrió ligeramente.

-Eeey! Miren a quienes tenemos aquí- Hikari volteó para ver dos chicas, una de cabello y ojos castaños y otra cabello naranja y ojos bronce.

-¡Eifi, Vali! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-¡Esto es Goldenrod! ¿Enserio tienes que preguntar?- Eifi rió -Estábamos aquí para la batalla de gimnasio de mi hermanita pero… al parecer el gimnasio estará cerrado por estos días- Dijo Eifi con una gotita nerviosa.

-Entonces llegas tarde de nuevo, porque yo si tengo la medalla planicie- Aclaró Shinji, mostrándola.

-¡Ah! ¡No puede ser!- Se quejo Vali.

Eifi puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana en gesto de apoyo, se giró a la otra coordinadora -¿Y tu Hikari, como te va cuántos listones tienes?

-Ehmm pues… los mismos dos de la última vez- Dijo algo derrotada.

-¡Yo ya tengo tres!- Respondió ella muy alegre.

-¡¿Tres?! ¿Cómo los has ganado tan rápido? Ahhh no puede ser- Hikari se unió a Vali en sentimiento.

-¿Entonces participarán en las batallas dobles?- Preguntó Shinji.

-¡Pero claro! Tenemos que distraernos con algo ¿No? Aquí tengo mi número- Eifi mostró una tarjeta con el 8.

-Y el mío- Dijo Vali, con el 9 en mano.

-Lo que significa que participaremos todos- Dijo Hikari emocionada – ¡No puedo esperar!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Bienvenidos al estadio Goldenrod para las batallas dobles!- Exclamo el animador, ya había pasado del almuerzo y todos estaban en el estadio, un imponente campo de batalla rodeado de las gradas llenas de público a ambos lados. Todos los entrenadores estaban en el centro, con sus números en manos, listos para saber que les depararía la competencia. Hikari, Shinji, Eifi y Vali estaban agrupados más o menos juntos esperando el veredicto -Como sabrán, entre hoy y mañana habrá feroces batallas en este lugar, 32 entrenadores se han reunido para participar. No saben que compañeros tendrán, no saben a qué se enfrentaran ¡Pero los afortunados ganadores recibirán nada menos que un set completo de una piedra fuego, trueno y agua para cada uno!- Explicó mientras mostraba sobre los pedestales a su lado unas cajas de madera oscura abiertas de par en par, dentro de cada una había una piedra amarillenta con flamas rojas y naranjas dentro, una de color azul intenso, con burbujas celeste dentro y una verde con la figura de un rayo amarillos dentro, todos en el estadio parecieron emocionarse y el público aclamó.

-¡Que fantástico! ¡Es un premio espectacular!- Exclamó Vali emocionada.

-Secundo esa opinión- Admitió Eifi igual que su hermana.

-Esta competencia se vale cada batalla- Comentó Shinji.

-Deben de tener sus números a mano, en la pantalla aparecerá el número de su compañero emparejado con el suyo, esa persona será su compañero durante toda la competencia- Aclaró el presentador, todos los entrenadores participantes miraron sus tarjetas -¡Así que, ahora sí! Ya saben lo que hay que hacer, ¡Busquen sus parejas!- Exclamó presionando un botón, en la pantalla aparecieron los números emparejados.

Por un momento chicos no se movieron de sus lugares -¡E-espera! Dijo Vali -¡Me tocó con el numero 11!- Miró a Hikari, que también la miro a ella -¡Somos compañeras!- Dijo con asombro.

-¡Guau! ¿Y ustedes qué chicos?- Preguntó la chica de cabello azul girándose a los otros dos.

-Mmm… me ha tocado con el número 30- Dijo Eifi.

-A mí con el 2- Agregó Shinji.

-Pero miren, si es Ikari- Dijo un voz un tanto conocida, al voltear, tanto el susodicho como Hikari reconocieron a la chica de pelo lavanda que se acercaba.

-¡Esper!

-Así es, no sabía que estaban aquí… oigan, ¡Yo soy el 30!- Dijo de pronto, miró a Eifi que le miró de vuelta -Supongo que somos tu y yo… Esper Mao- Dijo presentándose.

-Eifi Hanaki- Respondió la chica de la coleta naranja.

-¡Eh! ¡Así que tu eres el número 12!- Dijo la voz de otra chica desconocida.

Shinji no cambio su expresión –Si, parece que somos compañeros, soy Shinji Ikari.

-Psé- La compañera de Shinji era algo alta, de cabello oscuro color granate y ojos tan rojos como la sangre -Me llamo Egumi y he venido a ganar esto- Dijo muy desafiante, Shinji esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa, quizás esta vez le haya tocado una buena compañera.

-Ya que tienen a sus compañeros, daremos una pausa de 15 minutos para que se conozcan un poco y armen sus estrategias, luego tendremos la primera batalla- Se oyó anunciar al presentados, en la pantalla se veía que la primera batalla sería entre Egumi y Shinji y otros dos chicos. Un contador comenzó a correr en la parte superior.

-Genial- Dijo Egumi -Porque no hay mucho que hablar, solo dime que pokémon que usaras, yo te digo los míos y vencemos a nuestros rivales- Dijo simplemente de brazos cruzados.

-Es lo mismo que estaba pensando- Dijo Shinji con sonrisa victoriosa, ambos salieron del campo, al igual que muchos otros entrenadores, a discutir sus estrategias.

Hikari les miró -Al parecer Shinji se ha encontrado con alguien de su mismo tipo- Murmuró, se giro a Vali -¿Vamos a hablar de estrategias?

-Claro, además ya tengo algunas ideas con mis pokémon- Sonrió.

-Vamos nosotras también a idear algo- Dijo Esper a su compañera.

-De acuerdo- Eifi asintió y ambas salieron también.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tras quince minutos podemos asegurar que los competidores están listos, y si el público también lo está… ¡Comencemos con las batallas!- Todo el público vitoreó -En la primera batalla de la competencia tenemos en el bloque A, el equipo de Shinji y Egumi contra el equipo de Mokuzai y Souta!- Los cuatro entrenadores estaban en sus lugares -La batalla es sin límite de tiempo, cada equipo usara dos pokémon y los primeros en caer ¡Pierden!- Explicó –Así que ahora… ¡Cooooomiencen!

-¡Luxio prepárate para combatir!

-¡Al ataque, Luxio!

-Vamos Sentret.

-¡A la carga Growlithe!

En el campo de batalla aparecieron un Growlithe y un Sentret del lado de Mokuzai y Souta y dos Luxio del lado de Shinji y Egumi, ambas eran hembras pero una amarilla (Cosa que no paso por desapercibido ante todos) y una azul.

-Usan dos Luxio al mismo tiempo- Dijo Hikari un tanto impresionada, Vali asintió a su lado.

-¡Growlithe lanzallamas!- Una ráfaga de fuego fue contra ambas Luxio.

-¡Sentret cola de acero!- La gran cola de Sentret comenzó a brillar de blanco mientras se aproximaba a su oponente.

-Tsk, por favor- Comenzó Egumi -¡Protección y triturar!

-¡Impactrueno!- La cola de acero del Sentret chocó con el escudo protector de color verdoso de la Luxio azul y rebotó deshaciéndose, la Luxio entonces saltó mordiéndole ferozmente la cola, el pobre Sentret chilló y luego fue azotado contra el suelo. Por otro lado, con solo moverse unos centímetros, Lux esquivo el lanzallamas que le paso por el lado sin siquiera titubear, en respuesta una poderosa carga eléctrica fue enviada contra el pokémon perrito, causándole mucho daño.

-¡Chispa!- Ordenaron de inmediato ambos entrenadores, las dos Luxio se envolvieron de electricidad y a una gran velocidad golpearon a ambos oponentes, que de inmediato cayeron uno sobre otro con espirales en los ojos, sus entrenadores estaban sorprendidos.

-¡Growlithe y Sentret ya no pueden continuar, ambas Luxio ganan!- Anuncio el réferi.

-¡Que tremendo! Han ganado sin recibir un solo golpe y solo dando dos, ¡Estos entrenadores están cargados de poder!- Dijo el presentador, Shinji y Egumi regresaron a ambas Luxio sin decir una palabra y salieron del campo, al igual que los otros entrenadores.

-Guau son muy fuertes- Dijo Eifi asombrada.

-Y que lo digas- Apoyó Esper.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varias otras batallas más tarde, llego el turno del bloque F, Hikari y Vali ya estaban en el campo contra una chica y un chico, Flora y Psyde contra un Aron y un enorme Onix.

-¡Psyde comencemos con una hoja mágica!- Ordenó Vali, los ojos del Kirlia brillaron de azul y varias hojas brillantes fueron disparadas contra ambos oponentes, Onix no las tomó para nada bien, pero al Aron no parecieron hacerle mucho daño.

-Aron, ¡Chirrido!- Ordenó la chica El aron abrió la boca y lanzó un potente grito que hizo que Flora y Psyde cerraran los ojos fuertemente y se taparan como pudieran los oídos.

-¡Onix ahora cola de acero!- Dijo el otro entrenador, la gran y poderosa cola de Onix brilló de blanco y de un golpe mandó a volar a Flora y Psyde, la primera logró caer bien con la ayuda de sus látigos y Psyde recobró la estabilidad con su psíquico.

-¡Bala semilla Flora!- Exclamó Hikari, esta abrió la boca y lanzó una lluvia de semillas explosivas que golpearon al ónix en la cara, causándole bastante daño.

-Ese Onix no durará mucho- Dijo Esper cruzada de brazos, analizando la batalla desde las gradas del campo donde los demás participantes podían conversar en lo que esperan su turno.

-Opino lo mismo-Dijo Eifi viendo la batalla -Con esos ataques tipo hierba…

-El problema será el aron, es tipo acero- Volvió a decir la chica de cabello lavanda.

-Pero no es tan fuerte- Dijo Shinji, a su lado Egumi asintió –Y parece estar orientado más a lo defensivo, el Onix es la fuerza bruta, si lo derrotan podrían tener este batalla decidida.

-¡Aliento dragón!- Dijo el entrenador del Onix, el pokémon serpiente de roca abrió la boca y lanzo una ráfaga de fuego azul contra Flora.

-¡Garra metal!- Las pequeñas garras de Aron brillaron de blanco y corrió hacia Psyde.

-¡Flora esquiva y usa bala semilla!

-¡Bei bei!- La Bayleef salto esquivando el ataque enemigo y lanzó otra lluvia de semillas explosivas contra la cara del ónix, que una vez más se quejó adolorido.

Al ver al Aron dirigirse contra Psyde, a Vali pareció ocurrírsele una buena idea -Psyde, ¡Usa tu psíquico con Aron!- los ojos de Psyde brillaron y el pokémon metal levito en el aire -Ahora ¡Contra el Onix!- Lo lanzo contra el Onix, el pequeño pokémon de acero escandalizado comenzó a mover sus patitas frenético y aun con la garra metal en efecto solo logró dañar a su compañero.

-¡Excelente Vali!- Dijo Hikari mirando a su compañera -¡Flora, termínalo con hojas navaja!- Flora sacudió la hoja de su cabeza, mandando varias contra el onix, que cayó derrotado con un pesado estruendo en el campo.

-Y… ¡Cayo!- Comentó Esper, Eifi rió.

-¡Onix ya no puede continuar!- Anunció el réferi.

-¡Onix!- Gritó su entrenador sorprendido, regresó al colosal pokémon a su pokébola, su compañera parecía preocupada.

-¡Aron cabeza hierro!- Aron se envolvió en un brillo blanco y plateado y avanzó contra Flora a tal velocidad que esta no pudo esquivar y fue golpeada.

-Psyde hay que ayudar ¡Confusión!

-¿Flora estas bien?- Preguntó Hikari, Flora se paro y asintió -¡Usa bala semilla una vez más!- Con el confusión, además de recibir algo de daño, el aron no podía moverse, recibiendo el bala semilla de lleno, para finalizar todo, fue golpeado contra el suelo, quedando prácticamente semi-enterrado en el campo con ojitos de espiral.

-Aron ya no puede pelear, ¡Bayleef y Kirlia son los ganadores!

-¡Bien hecho Flora!- Felicitó Hikari abrazando el cuello de su pokémon.

-¡Bei beili!- Flora se acaricio de ella.

-Un gran trabajo Psyde, como siempre- Dijo Vali con una sonrisa.

-¡Kir!

Los entrenadores salieron del campo -¡Y ahora vamos con el grupo F! Entren al campo entrenadores- Pidió con energía el presentador. Esper y Eifi entraron, pasándole al lado a Hikari y Vali, un “buena suerte” fue susurrado por las últimas y las primeras se pusieron en sus lugares, del otro lado dos gemelas se colocaron en sus lugares.

-¡¿Eh pero qué-?! ¿Tuvieron tanta suerte?- Se pregunto Esper.

-Así parece- Murmuró Eifi –Aunque quizás sea más bien mala suerte, seguro quisieron entrar al torneo para tratar de desarrollar sus estilos con otros entrenadores.

-¡Comiencen con una buena batalla!

-¡Akai sal ahora!- El pokémon de Esper salió al campo, una lagartija en dos patas de color rojo puro, la punta de su cola tenía un llama encendida, la cual azotó de lado a lado como un látigo mientras gruñía.

-¡Vamos a ganar Xin-shu!- De la pokébola de Eifi salió un pokémon felino, era de color crema a excepción de sus orejas negras, la punta de su cola era enrollada y en la frente tenía una gema roja parecida a la de un Espeon.

-¡Nidorino/Nidorina a la carga!- Dijeron ambas a coro, en el campo aparecieron dos pokémon muy similares, uno era color azul claro con grandes mandíbulas, parada en dos patas, con unas púas en la espalda, el otro era de color morado con grandes orejas, agazapado a cuatro patas y con un notorio cuerno afilado.

Hikari rápidamente busco información de los cuatro pokémon “ _Charmeleon, el pokémon llama y forma evolucionada de Charmander. Este pokémon es muy orgulloso y destrozara a sus enemigos sin piedad alguna, prefiere utilizar su cola y sus garras que su fuego. Odia el agua y caer en ella puede ser fatal, pues si la llama de su cola se apaga, este pokémon muere”_

Seguidamente el pokémon de Eifi “ _Persian, el pokémon gato fino y forma evolucionada de Meowth. Este pokémon es muy admirado por su pelaje fino y suave y la gema de su frente, sin embargo pese a su aspecto, este pokémon es muy hábil en las batallas y hasta cruel. Se ha descubierto un truco para tranquilizarlo, si se le toma de los bigotes, se hará dócil y tranquilo por un tiempo”_

Inmediatamente el Nidorino _“Nidorino, el pokémon púa venenosa y forma evolucionada de un Nidoran si es macho. El gran cuerno de este pokémon es su arma más letal, es tan duro como el diamante y contiene un poderoso veneno, lo cual es peligroso ya que es muy irascible. Al mínimo ruido, el cual sus grandes orejas detectan fácilmente, atacara”_

Y por último la Nidorina _“Nidorina, el pokémon púa venenosa y forma evolucionada de un Nidoran si es hembra. Es tranquila por naturaleza, al carecer de un cuerno a diferencia de su contraparte Nidorino, prefiere no pelear, pero su mordida puede ser brutal. Normalmente encoge las púas cuando está en familia para evitar herir a otros”_

-Así que… dos pokémon tipo veneno contra un tipo fuego y un normal- Dijo Hikari tras toda la información.

-¡Nidorina refuerzo!- Dijo una de las chicas alegremente alzado un puño, la Nidorina choco ambas palmas de sus patas delanteras y luego con una de ellas toco al Nidorino a su lado, que fue rodeado de un aura azul.

-¡Ahora Nidorino ataque cuerno!- Exclamó su hermana, Nidorino se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Akai.

-¡Akai cola de acero!- La cola de la Charmeleon brilló de blanco y esta chocó contra el cuerno del Nidorino, ambos trataban de empujarse el uno al otro.

-¡Xin-shu cuchillada!- Las garras del Persian se extendieron y brillaron de blanco mientras este corría contra la Nidorina, le propinó un buen zarpazo pero al darle el segundo…

-¡Triturar!- La Nidorina uso sus poderosas mandíbulas para atrapar la pata izquierda de Xin-shu, que chillo de dolor -¡Doble patada!

-¡Picotazo venenoso!- El Nidorino abrió la boca y lanzó una lluvia de dardos morados contra Akai, deshaciendo su cola de acero y haciéndole retroceder, mientras, Nidorina soltó la pata de Xin-shu y en un segundo se giró para darle una fuerte doble patada al pokémon tipo normal, que derrapó en la arena, se paró y gruñó molesto.

-No parece que les vaya muy bien - Dijo Hikari.

-Oh no… miren eso- Dijo Vali por lo bajo con mala cara, Akai tiritó por un momento mientras miraba con rabia al Nidorino.

-Envenenada…- Dijo en un suspiro Egumi.

-Tenemos que hacer algo ahora, al ser gemelas tienen sus estrategias planeadas y de memoria- Dijo Esper un tanto molesta

-Lo estoy intentado, pero también corro el riesgo de que Xin-shu se envenene- Se quejó Eifi algo presionada -¡Xin-shu joya de luz!- En la gema de la frente de Persian, se formo una esfera de energía que creció considerablemente y fue lanzada contra la Nidorina.

-¡Akai lanzallamas!- Ordenó Esper, una ráfaga de fuego fue contra Nidorino.

-¡Esquívenlo!- Dijeron ambas gemelas un tanto asustadas al mismo tiempo, pero sus movimientos fueron muy lentos y ambos ataques dieron en el blanco.

-¡Rápido Akai, garra dragón!- Ordenó Esper rápidamente, dado que Akai ya estaba envenenado no importaba si atacaba directamente, las garras del Charmeleon brillaron de un color azulado y atacó con zarpazos al pokémon morado, la chica de cabello lavanda se giro a su compañera -¡Haz algo!

-Pero los ataques de Xin-shu… nada es efectivo y casi todo es de contacto…- Se quedó pensativa un momento -A menos que… ¡Xin-shu! ¡Usa ayuda!- Esper le miró sorprendida, al igual que algunos de los otros competidores, la pata derecha del pokémon gato brilló de blanco y con una sonrisa victoriosa este la golpeó contra el suelo, en ese mismo instante, una gran ola de agua apareció en el campo, con Persian sobre ella.

-¡¿Pero qué-!? Exclamó Esper boquiabierta, ambas gemelas se mostraron igual.

-Ay no…- Murmuró Eifi, obviamente no era lo que esperaba. La gran ola azotó con Nidorino y Nidorina, pero también al Charmeleon, causándole mucho daño. Cuando toda el agua se disipó, Akai y el Nidorino estaban en el suelo.

-¡Charmeleon y Nidorino ya no pueden pelear!- Declaró el réferi, una de las gemelas regreso a su pokémon con mirada triste y le mencionó un “gracias” para después mirar a su hermana que le asintió con una sonrisa, al otro lado del campo no ocurrió exactamente lo mismo…

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Akai!- Exclamó Esper, regresando a su pokémon preocupada.

-Lo siento fue un accidente, ¡Sabes que ese ataque es impredecible!

-¡¿Pues para que lo usas?!

-Oye no actúes como si hubiese sido adrede, solo trataba de usar el excavar de alguno de mis pokémon, ¡Creí que la posibilidad sería más grande ya que tres de ellos conocen dicho ataque!- Se excusó Eifi.

-¡Pues mira que no fue así!

-¡¿Puedes hacer silencio y dejarme terminar esta batalla?! ¡Ahora solo quedo yo para movernos hasta la siguiente ronda!

-¡Pues más te vale!- Finalizó Esper cruzada de brazos.

Cuando Eifi giró la vista al campo vio a Xin-shu tratando de aguantar un poderoso rayo hielo -¡Xin-shu!- Exclamó preocupada -¡Salta y usa impactrueno!- Xin-shu giró la vista a su entrenadora, estaba preparado para continuar. Salto fuera del camino del ataque y en el aire soltó una carga de electricidad, que afectó fuertemente a la Nidorina -¡Termínalo ya, joya de luz!- En la frente de Xin-shu se formo una esfera naranja y amarilla que tras solo unos segundos fue lanzada contra la Nidorina, con tal potencia que la pobre chocó con una de las paredes del lugar y cayó rendida.

-Nidorina ya no puede pelear, ¡El ganador es Persian!- Anunció el réferi.

-Y ahí lo tienen, tras un pequeño contratiempo ¡Nuestras ganadoras son Eifi y Esper!- Exclamó emocionado.

Esper suspiró aliviada -Ganamos…

-Sí, no exactamente gracias a ti- Dijo Eifi molesta, agachada acariciando a Xin-shu, alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido.

-Si fue tu culpa que Akai cayera, eres una pésima compañera.

-Si fuese así no hubiésemos ganado porque tu solo metiste la pata.

-¿Yo lo hice? ¡Solo te vi preocupada hasta que lo arruinaste con ese surf!

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Me canse de ti, haz lo que quieras!

-¡Bien! ¡No quiero hablarte!- Cada una salió del campo en diferentes direcciones. Entre los demás, Vali y Hikari miraron preocupadas la escena mientras que Shinji solo las observaba irse.

-¿Cómo esperan ganar si se pelean así?- Preguntó por lo bajo Egumi.

-Pues… recuerdo unas batallas dobles donde fueron emparejados dos chicos que no se llevaban nada bien y aun así ganaron- Murmuró Hikari.

-No creo que esto termine así- Agrego Shinji con mirada cómplice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egumi pertenece a una antigua amiga cuando originalmente escribi e fic y se volvió personaje importante en la histria. Realmente me gusto trabajar con ella y espero que su creadora siga contenta de su participación en la historia ^^


	30. ¡Ganando 3 piedras por el precio de 2 victorias!

**30- ¡Ganando 3 piedras por el precio de 2 victorias!**

Tras una última batalla, del bloque H, la primera ronda había culminado. De inmediato comenzó la segunda en la que solo participarían los primeros 4 equipos. La primera batalla, claro está fue la de Shinji y Egumi. Apenas habían transcurrido un par de minutos y la batalla estaba casi en su fin.

-¡Quilava termínalo con rueda de fuego!

-¡Flygon aliento dragón!

Las llamas azules del aliento dragón rodearon a Karuma, mezclándose con las suyas rojas. Acto seguido, la quilava embistió a ambos oponentes, un Arbok y un Beedrill, dejándolos fuera de combate y todos chamuscados.

-¡Arbok y Beedrill ya no pueden continuar, Quilava y Flygon ganan!- Anuncio el réferi alzando al bandera en dirección a Shinji y Egumi, mientras el otro equipo se lamentaba por su derrota estos dos no hicieron más que lanzarse una mirada cómplice. Karuma daba saltitos en el campo hasta girarse a ver a la Flygon compañera que le extendió el “pulgar” en aprobación.

Tras la última batalla, el presentador se despidió de todos, eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde y el evento cerraba su primer día, esperando más batallas espectaculares al día siguiente. Los espectadores abandonaron el estadio comentando el gran día, al igual que los participantes, que en su mayoría se dirigían al centro pokémon.

-¿Por qué solo tuvieron que pasar la mitad de las batallas hoy?- Se quejó Vali -Yo quería otra batalla- Dijo haciendo puchero.

Eifi le miro con una gotita nerviosa –Pero mira la hora que es… terminaríamos como a las 8 de la noche- Le dijo -La verdad yo también quisiera otra batalla más, no estoy contenta con mi única actuación hoy, aunque tampoco con mi compañera- Agregó lo último con algo de molestia.

-Y ustedes dos, sí que saben ganar ¿Eh? Eliminan a sus oponentes en menos de cinco minutos- Le dijo Hikari a Shinji y Egumi, que como se dirigía al centro pokémon, iba con el grupo.

-Claro, todo se trata de un buen entrenamiento- Dijo la susodicha con tonito sabiondo -Además, ¿Cómo no vencer tan fácil a esos entrenadores tan patéticos?- Añadió.

-Es cierto, ¿No viste nuestros oponentes? ¿Qué clase de entrenador usa un Beedrill o un Sentret en una batalla como esta?- Agregó Shinji.

Eifi suspiró, Vali rodó los ojos -Como digan- Comentaron ambas a la vez, luego se miraron y rieron.

Cada uno fue a sus habitaciones, Hikari fue rápida para clamar el baño como suyo (aunque de todas maneras Shinji aprendió la lección después de su última “discusión por el baño”) y tomó una refrescante ducha. Ya después de que ambos se bañasen e hicieran lo que tenían que hacer, fueron a cenar y tras ello (y un rato de Tv) se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente, como era ya costumbre, Shinji se despertó temprano para ir a entrenar un poco, calentamiento para el segundo día de batallas. Pero cuál no sería su sorpresa que al llegar al campo trasero del centro pokémon, ya Egumi estaba practicando con una Infernape de aspecto poderoso.

-¡Lanzallamas!- Dijo la chica, una barricada de fuego fue disparada al cielo ¡Realmente tenia poder!

-Con que ya despertaste- Dijo el chico de cabello morado acercándose.

Egumi se giró a verlo -Ah eres tú… pues sí, siempre me despierto temprano para entrenar, además es algo difícil entrenar con mi equipo, tienen diferentes horarios y tomo mucho en cuenta eso- Explicó.

-Esa Infernape se ve fuerte- Comentó.

-Mjm- La pelirroja asintió -Fue mi primer pokémon y debo decir que estoy muy orgullosa de su poder- Mencionó acariciando al mono de fuego -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Volteó para fijarse en él de nuevo -¿Con qué propósito entraste a esta competencia?

-Sólo me interesó el concepto de las batallas dobles- Respondió el encogiéndose de hombros -Y tras descubrir el premio, es bastante interesante y útil- Agregó.

-Es cierto, yo entré para poder fortalecer a mis pokémon, estoy compitiendo en la liga Johto- Expuso ella -Supongo que tú también, me iba de Goldenrod ya que había ganado mi medalla planicie hace unos días, pero quise entrar a las batallas dobles por una buena práctica.

-¿Te gustaría una batalla de práctica ahora?- Pregunto desafiante el chico, sacando una pokébola lunar.

-Por supuesto, siempre acepto un reto- Mencionó ella en igual tono, alzando una pokébola.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Hikari despertó, hizo lo típico de todos los días, vestirse, peinarse y todo lo demás, y antes de ir a desayunar decidió ir a ver si hallaba a Shinji en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Si no está ahí, supongo que comeré sola- Dijo para sí, pero al salir al campo se llevó una sorpresa.

-¡Ahora pulso oscuro!- Noctail dejó salir unas ondas de energía oscura contra la Staraptor de Egumi, que cayó al suelo y ya no pudo moverse más.

-¡Argh no!- Se quejó la chica de ojos rojos -Staraptor ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó al pokémon, que simplemente respondió con un “Star” mientras asentía.

-Ey chicos, buenos días- Saludo Hikari saliendo al campo.

-Buenos días…- Respondieron los dos.

-Egumi ¿Tú también madrugas para entrenar?- Preguntó curiosa, de cierto modo admiraba y respetaba mucho esa dedicación. Ella era bastante “inútil” por las mañanas y no tenía la fuerza de voluntad y dedicación para ese tipo de cosas.   

-Fíjate que cuando llegue aquí ya estaba- Dijo Shinji.

-A ti te buscaba ¿Vamos a desayunar algo?

-Claro, ey Egumi, si quieres ven- Invitó mientras liberaba sus demás pokémon.

-Suena bien, pero debo alimentar a mis pokémon también- En conjunto con Hikari liberó a sus pokémon y entre las dos les dieron algunas croquetas, bayas y poffins, todos los pokémon comían animadamente mientras ambas chicas conversaban sobre “los poffin y sus propiedades en los pokémon”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La segunda mitad de la segunda ronda transcurrió rápido. Hikari y Vali consiguieron una victoria tras usar el trabajo en equipo de Amy, de tipo normal y Elie la Mismagius de Vali, una tipo fantasma. Eifi y Esper también pasaron a las semifinales, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, cada una atacó por su cuenta sin cuidarse o apoyarse la otra o hacer combinaciones, nada, es como si hubiesen sido dos batallas distintas en un mismo campo, pero aun con esto Jade, la Glameow de Eifi y Zippy, el Manectric de Esper, lograron una victoria.

Las semifinales no tuvieron mucha diferencia… -Bueno chicas- Mencionó Egumi, saliendo del campo para reunirse con las demás -Quien gane la siguiente ronda se enfrentara a nosotros así que… ¡Cuidado!- Dijo retante.

-Tienes razón, esa combinación de doble rayo hielo estuvo muy buena- Acoto Eifi.

-Tu Froslass es muy hábil… y la Weavile de Shinji también- Agregó Vali.

-Si pero, ahora la batalla queda entre tú y yo, ¿Quién lo diría hermana?- Agrego la primera.

-¡Pues al campo! Te veré en las finales Shinji- Dijo Hikari muy segura, este sólo puso una sonrisa victoriosa, Esper no dijo nada y avanzó al campo, del lado de la chica de cabello naranja.

-Ahora tenemos la última batalla de las semifinales ¡Antes de entrar a las sorprendentes finales! ¿Quién ganará? Entrenadores… ¡Comiencen!- Dijo con energía el presentador.

-¡Aeron sal ahora!

-¡Pixy vamos!

-¡Espe sal al campo!

-¡Maraya hora de ganar!

Un Staravia y una vulpix contra una Delcatty y una Espeon era lo que estaba en el campo. Esper pareció no perder el tiempo -¡Espe usa psíquico contra el Staravia!

-¡Pixy protege a Aeron, paranormal!

-¡Impactrueno contra la vulpix!- El pobre Staravia fue suspendido en el aire, pero sólo por un segundo ya que Espe fue rodeada de un brillo azul, ataque paranormal de pixy, que sin poder protegerse quedo abierta ante el impactrueno de maraya -¡Rápido cola de acero!- La cola de la Delcatty brillo de blanco.

-¡As aéreo contra maraya!- Aeron dio una vuelta hacia atrás en el aire y rodeado de haces blancos de luz golpeó a la Delcatty a mitad de aire, haciéndola caer en dirección a Espe.

-Ahora Pixy ¡Lanzallamas!- Ordeno Hikari, la vulpix enseguida disparó un lanzallamas contra ambas, la Delcatty y la Espeon, que chillaron.

-¡Espe!

-¡Maraya... ventisca contra Aeron!

-Claro ¡Vas contra mí! Me lo debí suponer, Aeron, ¡Ala de acero!- Las alas de Aeron se cubrieron de un brillo plateado y voló a toda velocidad.

-¿Tratara lo mismo que Hayato?- Se preguntó por lo bajo Eifi.

-¡Pixy excavar!- Pixy se metió bajo tierra rápidamente, la Espeon comenzó a mirar a todos lados tratando de predecir de donde saldría u oponente, en un instante, la zorrita roja salió debajo de ella y la golpeó. Al otro lado, Aeron se llevó por delante a Maraya con un golpe directo.

-Maraya, ¡Rápido usa impactrueno!- Teniendo al Staravia tan cerca, Eifi aprovechó para mandar un buen ataque, la gata soltó una fuerte descarga eléctrica contra Aeron, que le afecto bastante, pero en el descontrol la Delcatty fue arrojada contra una de las paredes del área, El Staravia retrocedió con unos pocos rayos de electricidad aun recorriendo sus plumas.

-¡Vamos Aeron! ¡Aguanta y usa as aéreo contra Espeon!- Dijo Vali, Aeron abrió los ojos y de un aleteo se sacudió la estática del cuerpo, de inmediato comenzó a brillar. Ante las miradas de todos, se hizo más grande y el plumaje de su cabeza cambió y adquirió un pequeño mecho rojo que caía ligeramente sobre sus ojos, cuando se disipó el brillo, un imponente Staraptor estaba en el campo -¡E-evolucionaste!

-¡¡Staaaarrraptor!!- Sin siquiera pensarlo, el Staraptor cargó un rápido as aéreo y golpeó a Espe.

-¡Lanzallamas!- Un fuerte lanzallamas fue contra la Espeon y la Delcatty, que casi no podían más.

-¡Termínalos con tu ataque celestial!- Aeron se rodeó de un aura blanca mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad.

-Este es el fin…- Murmuró Egumi, el ataque dio en el blanco y la Delcatty y la Espeon yacían en el suelo sin reaccionar.

-Espeon y Delcatty ya no pueden continuar, Staraptor y Vulpix ganan… ¡Lo que significa que Hikari y Vali pasan a las finales!

-¡Lo hicimos!- La chica de cabello azul y la castaña dieron un salto y chocaron sus palmas  emocionadas, la primera se agachó para acariciar a Pixy que corrió a sus brazos y la segunda acaricio y admiro a Aeron, ahora convertido en Staraptor.

-Ahora…¡A las finales!- Dijo con orgullo Vali alzando el puño decidida. Al otro lado vio a  su hermana cruzando algunas palabras con esper, hasta que cada una se fue por un lado distinto, obviamente muy molestas.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tras algunos minutos de descanso y orden para la batalla final… ¡Aquí la tenemos! ¡La final de estas espectaculares batallas dobles!- A cada lado del campo se encontraban los dos equipos finales, Hikari y Vali contra Shinji y Egumi.

-Vaya… ya había quedado antes contra Shinji en las finales de un torneo como este- Comentó Hikari viendo la situación.

-¿Y ganaste?- Preguntó la chica curiosa.

-No…

Vali sólo la miro sin decir nada, Hikari sonrió nerviosa.

-Los ganadores se llevaran una piedra agua, trueno y fuego cada uno, y como ya se saben las reglas de memoria… ¡Coooomiencen!

-¡Torterra prepárate!

-¡Infernape al campo!

-¡Torrent sal ahora!

-¡Tach a la carga!

Todos eran los pokémon iniciales de sus entrenadores: segunda etapa de agua Sinnoh, Prinplup y segunda etapa de fuego Hoenn, Combusken, por el lado de Hikari y Vali. Tercera etapa de hierba Sinnoh, Torterra y tercera etapa de fuego Sinnoh, Infernape, del lado de Shinji y Egumi. La chica de ojos castaños fue la primera en ordenar -¡Lanzallamas contra Torterra!

Hikari rápidamente le siguió -¡Rayo burbuja contra Infernape!

-Infernape, ¡Ponte frente a Torterra y protección!- Infernape se cubrió a sí mismo y a Ro con un escudo protector verde brillante, el fuego y las burbujas, solo rebotaron -¡Ahora golpe centrado contra el Prinplup!

-¡Garra metal!- Llamó Hikari. La garra metal sirvió como un semi-escudo ante el golpe, pero aun así fue muy poderoso y la Prinplup retrocedió.

-¡Tormenta de hojas!- Una lluvia de hojas verde brillante salió del árbol de Ro y se dirigía contra Torrent que aún estaba ocupada encarando al Infernape.

-¡Ah no, eso no! Tach ¡Corte elevado y lanzallamas, protege a Torrent!- El Combusken corrió hacia su compañero con las garras derechas brillando de azul, con estas asestó un gancho alto contra Infernape alejándola un poco, y con el lanzallamas quemó toda la tormenta de hojas.

-¡Priiinplop!- Torrent aprovecho el momento exacto para lanzar una esfera de agua al suelo, que se convirtió en una pequeña ola y golpeo a Infernape que aún estaba cerca.

-¡Guau! Torrent aprendió… ¡Pulso de agua!- Hikari se impresionó por su inicial en un momento, pero su mirada cambió a una decidida -¡Garra metal contra Ro!- Los bordes de las aletas brillaron de plateado mientras corría hacia Ro.

-Tach, ¡Usa corte elevado otra vez!- El Combusken saltó contra la Infernape nuevamente, pero no todo salió como lo planeaban, cierto, la garra metal dio en la cabeza de Ro, así como el corte elevado golpeó a Infernape pero…

Egumi sonrió de lado -¡A bocajarro!

-¡Giga drenado!- Ordenó Shinji.

Una lluvia de golpes consistiendo en puños y patadas de parte de Infernape, machacaron al pobre Tach, que no tuvo ni tiempo de esquivar, cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior e iban más rápido que la vista. Por otro lado, látigos verdes atraparon a Torrent por están tan cerca y comenzaron a robarle energía, tras algunos segundos, ambos ataques se detuvieron, y Torrent y Tach estaban desorientados.

-Infernape puño trueno… contra la Prinplup- Ordenó Egumi de pronto, apuntando al pokémon pingüino cerca de Ro. El puño derecho de Infernape cargó de energía eléctrica mientras se dirigía dando saltos a Torrent.

Shinji siguió el plan y también cambió de oponente -¡Roca afilada contra el Combusken!- Los ojos de Ro brillaron de blanco, tres aros azules le rodearon que luego se convirtieron en pequeñas rocas.

-El trabajo en equipo de esos dos es impresionante- Dijo Eifi –Con eso seguro logran desorientar aún más a sus oponentes y aún conservan ventaja de tipo.

-Tach ¡Esquiva y supercalor contra el Torterra!- Ordenó Vali rápidamente, Tach se tranquilizó un poco y corrió a ayudar a  su compañero, disparando un supercalor contra Ro.

-¡Torbellino!- Gritó Hikari en el desespero, el Prinplup creo un remolino de agua sobre sí listo para atacar o defenderse.

Con eso se desató el desastre. El torbellino cayó justo donde entre Ro y Torrent, esparciendo agua contra ambos y contra Infernape que estaba muy cerca, sin embargo, la electricidad del puño trueno se guio por ahí y dio de lleno en la inicial de agua. La roca afilada fue lanzada contra Tach, golpeando a Torrent en el proceso por estar justo en frente. El supercalor fue disipado y la roca afilada golpeo al pokémon ave.

 

Al calmarse el campo… Ro se hallaba jadeando un poco y algo mojado, a su derecha estaba Infernape, un poco mojada también y con electricidad chispeando en su puño derecho, Torrent se hallaba frente ambos en el suelo, y Tach un poco más adelante en las mismas condiciones.

-Combusken y Prinplup están fuera de combate ¡Los ganadores son Torterra e Infernape!- Anuncio el réferi, bandera verde alzada en dirección a los ganadores, bandera roja abajo.

-¡Y ahí los tenemos! Los ganadores de esta competencia de batallas dobles son ¡Shinji y Egumi!- Todo el público comenzó a aplaudir y vitorear emocionado, las dos chicas derrotadas fueron al campo a felicitar y agradecer a sus pokémon, y al hallarse cerca, Hikari también acarició a Ro en la cabeza y le dijo un “bien hecho” con una sonrisa.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los competidores se hallaban en el campo mientras que el equipo ganador estaba en el podio, ambos listos para recibir sus premios. Detrás de ambos, Ro e Infernape compartían una pocas palabras como felicitándose y sus demás compañeros, las dos Luxio, Flygon, Karuma, Froslas y Weavile. El presentador estaba frente al grupo -Esta competencia ha sido una buena experiencia para todos, pero ustedes dos han resaltado entre los demás, sus victorias realmente definen lo que es velocidad y poder, y a pesar de atacar a los oponentes por separado, también trabajaron en perfecta sincronía… ¡Realmente se merecen ser los ganadores!

Ante el discurso Egumi se notaba algo aburrida, aunque manteniendo el rostro serio, mientras que Shinji solo veía algo despistado las miradas de ambas Luxio, que parecían estar molestas entre si… ¿Que rayos sucedió si trabajaron tan bien juntas?

*Tal vez ambas tengan la habilidad rivalidad* pensó para sí.

El caso era que se mostraron más interesados cuando se les fueron entregadas las tres piedras, en las antes ya vistas cajitas de madera tallada. Los dos entrenadores agradecieron y tras algunos aplausos más bajaron del podio regresando a sus pokémon.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos chicas, fue una experiencia increíble, sobre todo al estar todos aquí, gracias por todo ya nos veremos- Decía Hikari despidiéndose una vez que estaban todos de vuelta en el centro pokémon cada uno listo para tomar direcciones distintas.

-También lo creo- Dijo Eifi sonriendo.

-Fue genial Hikari, gracias- Agregó Vali.

-Nosotras esperaremos a la batalla de gimnasio de mi hermana que quizás será mañana o en un par de días.

-Eso espero- Dijo Vali en un suspiro –Nos vemos- Y ambas se marcharon a su habitación del centro pokémon.

-Y a ti, ha sido genial conocerte- Dijo la chica de cabello azul amablemente hacia Egumi.

-Ya lo creo que sí, una rival muy digna- Dijo Shinji.

-Entonces esta rival te verá en otra oportunidad- Respondió la chica de ojos rojos echándose la mochila al hombro -Y para entonces voy a querer otro enfrentamiento entre ambos, Staraptor solo perdió porque estaba algo fuera de forma- Aseguró -Ahora seguiré a Ecruteak.

-¿No esperarás a que sea de mañana?- Preguntó Hikari.

-¡Nah que va!- Dijo ella con un tonito despreocupado -Y no te preocupes si me da sueño… dormiré en algún árbol- Agregó, Hikari solo le miró con una gotita y una sonrisa nerviosa –Adiós.

-Nos vemos…

-Nosotros vamos mañana a Ecruteak- Aseguró Shinji con un suspiro, dirigiéndose a la habitación del centro pokémon.

-Estoy cansada- Dijo la chica de cabello azul -No debimos haber dado esa vuelta por el centro comercial...- Murmuró derrotada.

-Ya puedes descansar.

-Hng si- Murmuró –Buenas noches…


	31. ¡Lago remoraid! Cazando un… ¿Seadra?

**31- ¡Lago remoraid! Cazando un… ¿Seadra?**

El viaje de Shinji y Hikari continua hasta que llegan a un pequeño pueblo llamado Lucid. De ahí, el camino a Ecruteak seria fácil, así que se detuvieron para almorzar algo en el centro pokémon.

-¡Al fin llegaremos a Ecruteak!- Se regocijó Hikari estirándose un poco ya después de haber comido, cerca de ella los pokémon disfrutaban algunas croquetas y poffin -Y posiblemente ya nazca Evoli- Agregó contenta –Oye, pueblo Lucid está… un poco vacío ¿No?- Pregunto mirando a todos lados, no había casi nadie.

-Quizás porque es un pueblo pequeño- Dijo el chico sin prestarle mucha importancia al hecho.

Las puertas del centro pokémon se abrieron y un joven rubio entró corriendo -¡Enfermera Joy!- Exclamó -¡El Seadra está causando más problemas!- Dijo mientras apuntaba hacia afuera del lugar.

-¡No puede ser!- Replicó la enfermera de pelo rosa contrariada -Creí que un entrenador había ido a atraparlo.

-Así fue pero parece que su Tangela no pudo hacer mucho ¡El Seadra se liberó y ahora está atacando a los Remoraid otra vez!

-¡Pobrecitos! Iré a ver- Dijo entre determinada y preocupada, Chansey que estaba cerca, asintió lista para seguirle.

-Enfermera Joy yo quiero ayudar- Dijo poniéndose de pié un moreno con una pañoleta roja en la cabeza, estaba sentado en una mesa cerca de Shinji, Hikari y los pokémon -¡Atraparé a ese Seadra de una vez por todas!- Y con esas palabras salió, seguido del otro chico, la enfermera y Chansey.

Hikari miró todo confundida pero también curiosa, y si había problemas, ella también quería saber si podía ayudar. Volteó a Shinji quien también parecía interesado en de que se trataba todo y sin decir nada, regresaron a  todos los pokémon y salieron también.

Al llegar afuera y tras seguir al pequeño grupo de antes, llegaron a un gran lago de forma circular, con algunas extensiones como pequeños ríos. En el centro había lo que parecía ser una pequeña torre de hielo y el lago aparentaba estar un poco seco, ya que el agua no llegaba a los niveles normales según los bordes del estanque. Había un gran grupo de personas alrededor del lago y al acercarse pudieron ver como la mayoría insultaba y lanzaba rocas contra un molesto pokémon azul, parecido a un caballo de mar pero con aletas puntiagudas y algunos detalles en color crema.

-¡Lárgate de aquí Seadra!- Gritó un niño lanzando una roca, el pokémon la esquivó fácilmente.

-¡Sí! ¡Deja en paz a los Remoraid!- Agregó otro.

-¿Cuál es ese pokémon?- Preguntó Hikari sacando su pokédex.

“ _Seadra, el pokemon dragón y forma evolucionada de Horsea. El único objetivo de Seadra es fortalecerse, es capaz de disparar un chorro de agua tan o más fuerte que la manguera de los bomberos. El macho de esta especie es el que cría a los bebés y si un pokémon o un humano extraño se le acerca mucho disparará agua sin piedad o pinchará con sus púas venenosas, se aconseja tener cuidado ya que es muy temperamental”_

-Guau, me pregunto qué problema hay con este- Murmuró la chica mirando a su alrededor por algún indicio. Vio al chico de la pañoleta roja sacar una pokébola.

-Ahora verás Seadra, ¡Sal ahora Croconaw!- Dijo arrojándola, de esta salió un pokemon con grandes fauces de color azul celeste y beige con escamas rojas en su espalda y su cola.

-¡Raw!- El pokémon miro seriamente a su contrincante desde la orilla.

_“Croconaw el pokémon fauces y forma evolucionada de Totodile. Tiene una mordida muy fuerte y si atrapa una presa con sus colmillos en forma de anzuelo, no la soltará hasta que la batalla haya terminado o su entrenador lo ordene. Si se le rompe o se le cae alguno de sus 48 colmillos este volverá a crecer rápidamente”_

-¡Croconaw chorro de agua!- El Croconaw abrió la boca para dejar salir una fuerte corriente de agua contra el Seadra, pero a mitad de camino este disparó un rayo burbuja que chocó con el chorro de agua haciendo que ambos ataques se contra-arrestaran.

-¡Siduuu!- Seadra fue rápido y utilizó un ataque ciclón, con un golpe de su cola, un tornado de tonos verdosos chocó contra Croconaw, el cual trató de aguantar aunque quedó atrapado, acto seguido, un rayo hielo lo congeló junto al ciclón.

-¡No, Croconaw!- Exclamó su entrenador.

-¡Duuuu!- De un gran salto el Seadra le dio un fuerte cabezazo haciendo que el pokémon congelado cayera hacia atrás, aun hecho un bloque -¡Tidu!- Acto seguido el pokémon escupió un chorro de agua contra la cara del entrenador.

-¡Argh! ¡Estúpido Seadra!- Se quejó todo empapado.

-¡Sea!- Seadra giró la vista y luego se fue nadando tranquilamente, todos los entrenadores se desanimaron y la enfermera Joy suspiró.

-Enfermera, ¿Que sucede?- Preguntó Hikari acercándose.

-Oh ustedes llegaron hoy, cierto. Bueno verán, este lago es llamado “lago Remoraid” y aquí es muy común ver muchos Remoraid, los entrenadores vienen a tratar de atraparlos o sólo admirarlos pero hace unos días apareció este Seadra y comenzó a causar problemas- Explicó -No deja de asustar y molestar a los entrenadores y a los Remoraid, los cuales ahora casi no se ven… la gente pierde las ganas de venir a este lugar ya que no hay nada que pescar- Dijo desanimada mirando a otro lado -Algunos entrenadores han tratado de atraparlo pero por lo que ven, es muy hábil y fuerte, al parecer fue abandonado por un entrenador hace poco por lo que puede que su actitud se deba a que está dolido.

-Eso… eso sí que es malo- Dijo Hikari.

-¿Abandonar un pokémon en un área así?- Se dijo Shinji en desaprobación.

-Y esa no es la peor parte- Dijo la enfermera -Si los Remoraid no continúan con su rutina diaria, el lago y todos los ríos que se nutren de él se secarán ¿Ven esa torre de hielo?- Preguntó apuntando, ambos entrenadores giraron la vista a la misma torre de antes -Todos los días por las mañanas los Remoraid utilizan sus chorros de agua y sus rayos de hielo para mantenerla y hacerla más grande, a lo largo del día parte del hielo se derrite, lo que llena el lago y mantiene una temperatura fría perfecta para ellos. Sin embargo para un Seadra  el agua es muy fría así que espantó a los Remoraid para que dejaran de usar sus ataques- Explicó.

-La mejor manera de atrapar un pokémon de agua es con un ataque eléctrico- Dijo Shinji mientras sacaba la pokébola de Lux.

-Eso lo sabemos- Dijo la enfermera Joy deteniéndolo al tomar su brazo -Pero aunque no se vean y no salgan a la superficie, hay varios Remoraid en este lago y un ataque eléctrico podría causarles daño… por ello tampoco pueden utilizarse ataques como hiperrayo o torbellino, son a gran escala y dañarían a los pobres Remoraid- Dijo preocupada –Hemos tratado incluso de atraparlo con unas redes pero no salió muy bien, creo que nuestra única opción sería llamar un ranger.  

-Esto está mal…- Murmuró Hikari, vio al Seadra, que en ese momento lanzaba chorros de agua contra algunas de las personas, frunció el ceño y luego alzó la mirada decidida -No se preocupe enfermera Joy, yo atraparé al Seadra.

-¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?- La enfermera le miró esperanzada, cualquier entrenador que pudiese hacer algo era bienvenido.

-¿Tú?- Pregunto Shinji perplejo.

-Si- Dijo lanzándole una mirada -¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-Sí sólo que… dudo que atrapes a ese Seadra- Respondió el chico, cruzándose de brazos.

La chica le miro un tanto con molestia -No te preocupes, ya he atrapado antes un pokemon de agua difícil- Murmuró, recordando su antiguo Buizel, ahora en manos de Satoshi. Sacó una pokébola -¡Sal ahora Flora!

-¡Bei bei!- Flora salió frente al lago mirando a su entrenadora con una sonrisa. Luego volteó a ver el lago y notó al Seadra.

-Flora tenemos que detener a ese Seadra, está totalmente fuera de su hábitat y está causando estragos en el ecosistema de este lugar- Dijo al entrenadora a su compañera. Flora asintió con seguridad, estaba lista.

-¡Beeeei!- Llamó la atención del pokémon

-¿Sidu?-El Seadra volteó al ver un oponente, Flora le miraba decidida -¡Siduuuuu!- Lanzó un rayo hielo contra ella.

-¡Flora esquívalo y usa bala semilla!- Flora saltó fuera del camino y disparó un bala semilla contra el Seadra, que se ocultó bajo el agua esquivando -¿Dónde se metió?

-¡Siiiidu!- El Seadra asomó la cabeza fuera del agua y lanzo un rápido chorro de agua contra flora que le dio en la cara y la dejo empapada. Flora se sacudió y miró con rabia al Seadra, que se volvió a ocultar bajo el agua.

-Flora no desesperes, golpea el agua con tu látigo- Dijo Hikari tranquila, la Bayleef le miro y luego se giró al frente, extendió uno de sus látigos y dio un rápido golpeó al agua donde había estado Seadra, el agua salpicó y Seadra se asomó una vez más molesto – ¡Ahora!- Con el otro látigo le dio un golpe vertical al pokémon, sacándolo del agua y mandándolo a volar.

Todos miraban impresionados y murmullos de “Esa chica es hábil” y “Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido eso” rondaron entre las bocas de los presentes.

-¡Rápido hoja mágica!- Apuntó al Seadra.

-¡Bei!- Flora agitó al hoja de su cabeza, varias hojas de distintos colores fueron contra Seadra que estaba un poco aturdido por ser sacado del agua y no pudo esquivarlas, sin embargo, al recuperarse y caer al agua, volvió a asomarse para lanzar un rayo hielo que esta vez congeló la hoja de la cabeza de Flora.

-¡Beeeei!- Flora corrió hacia Hikari con ojitos llorosos mientras le mostraba la hoja de su cabeza preocupada.

-Está bien, está bien… cálmate y usa hoja mágica otra vez- Le dijo con tranquilidad, Flora sacudió la hoja de su cabeza y el hielo se rompió, disparando al mismo tiempo unas hojas de brillos rosados y amarillos.

-¿Desde cuando tu Bayleef sabe hoja mágica?- Pregunto Shinji mirándola.

-¡Ah! Bueno, tras la primera ronda de las batallas dobles Flora había quedado impresionada con el hoja mágica de Psyde, el Kirlia de Vali, así que ella me ayudó a que lo aprendiera, es igual que un hoja navaja pero con un poco mas de energía- Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¡Miren al Seadra!- Exclamó una joven llamando la atención de todos, las personas se giraron hacia el pokémon que salió del agua y disparó un ciclón contra Hikari y Flora.

-¡Bei! Flora apartó a su entrenadora recibiendo el golpe, trataba de escapar pero estaba atrapada en el tornado verde.

-¡Flora!- Exclamó Hikari preocupada, el Seadra finalizó todo con un rayo hielo, dejando a la pobre flora congelada en el punto -¡Flora no!- Hikari se acercó a su pokémon -¿Estás bien?, flora ¡Aguanta!- Sacó su pokebola rápida y liberó a Pixy -Pixy quiero que uses un lanzallamas débil para liberar a Flora de este hielo.

-¡Vuuuuul!- La vulpix liberó una pequeña llama de su boca que derritió el hielo poco a poco hasta que Flora pudo liberarse del resto sola, sacudiéndose.

-Flora… deberíamos ir al centro pokemon a ver que estés bien, ese fue un duro ataque, olvida al Seadra- Dijo Hikari, Flora negó con la cabeza, con sus látigos apuntó a Seadra, luego a Hikari y negó con la cabeza, luego se apuntó a sí misma y soltó un fuerte “¡Bei!” -¿Aún quieres luchar contra él?

-Creo que tu Bayleef está bastante molesta con el Seadra por haberte atacado- Dijo la enfermera Joy, Flora asintió y avanzó cerca de Seadra, que al sentir su presencia otra vez le lanzó una mirada molesta.

Hikari se sintió decidida –Pues en ese caso ¡Ahora si Flora!- El Seadra lanzó un rayo burbuja -¿Un rayo burbuja? Muy fácil, ¡Usa tu bala semilla!- Las balas semilla chocaron con las burbujas haciéndolas explotar, el Seadra lanzo rápidamente una esfera de agua contra Flora -¡Es un pulso de agua, esquiva y hoja mágica!- Flora se apartó del camino y lanzó una lluvia de hojas contra Seadra, dándole de lleno -¡Mientras él está aturdido usa síntesis!

-¡Bei lif!- El cuerpo de Flora brilló de un color verdoso mientras usaba la luz solar para recuperar algo de energía

-¡Ahora látigo cepa!- Un veloz látigo golpeó al Seadra lateralmente, haciéndolo caer de lado –Terminemos esto… ¡Combinación de hoja mágica y bala semilla!- Hojas multicolores y semillas explosivas cayeron sobre el Seadra al mismo tiempo como una lluvia de pequeños aunque hermoso y dolorosos proyectiles. Cuando todo se calmó el pokemon estaba flotando boca arriba con los ojos en espiral -¡Lo hiciste Flora!- Dio un rápido abrazo a su pokémon y sacó de su mochila blanca y rosa una pokébola de colores azul celeste y azul verdoso en lugar del usual rojos, con diseños similares a ondas del agua-Una pokébola buceo, supongo que esta servirá- Se dijo -¡Ahora pokébola ve!- Arrojó la pokébola buceo, esta absorbió al Seadra y tras unos movimientos se cerró y quedo flotando en el agua, Hikari se acercó al lago y la tomó -¡Sí!

-¡Bei bei!- Celebró Flora, todos los entrenadores vitorearon a Hikari y a Flora, la coordinadora caminó hacia su compañero.

-¿Creíste que no podía hacerlo Shinji?- Le dijo con un tonito burlón, mientras mostraba la pokebola buceo en sus manos.

-Está bien lo atrapaste, ahora me encantaría ver que lo controles- Dijo el chico, girándole la broma a Hikari.

-¿Por qué tú siempre-?

-¡Ey miren!- Exclamo alguien -¡Los Remoraid!- Todos miraron con atención al lago. Lentamente un montón de Remoraid aparecían, docenas y docenas, ¡Era increíble! Hikari sólo podía preguntarse “¡¿de dónde salen tantos?!” La mayoría de los Remoraid se reunieron hacia el centro y usaron sus rayos hielo y chorros de agua para hacer más grande la torre de hielo tal y como la enfermera Joy había dicho, mientras que otros rellenaron el agua que faltaba del lugar con sus chorros de agua, era hermoso, asemejaba una fuente de agua gigante y todos parecían estar contentos, Hikari revisó a los pequeños peces.

“ _Remoraid, el pokémon reactor. Los Remoraid más pequeño se adhieren a las alas de los Mantine para comer los restos de sus comidas, a cambio, les ayudan en combate. Por otro lado los adultos suelen andar en grandes grupos, son capaces de disparar un chorro de agua a más de 100 metros de distancia sin fallar y lo hacen para tumbar insectos voladores desprevenidos, por lo que sus principales presas son Yanma y Masquerain_ ”

-Supongo que con esto se acaban los problemas- Dijo Hikari viendo la escena, alzó la pokébola buceo y la miró de frente -Ahora tendré que encargarme de ti- Murmuró para sí algo seria.

-Hikari, ¿Aún quieres que revise a Flora?- Preguntó la enfermera Joy, quien se veía indudablemente más contenta y tranquila.

-Si por favor, sería bueno también hacerle una revisión a los demás pokémon- Respondió ella -A los tuyos también, eh Shin- Dijo hacia su compañero.

-Como digas- Respondió tranquilamente.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un poco más tarde cuando Hikari sacó a su nuevo pokémon en el campo de práctica del centro pokémon para ver que podía hacer con él, este simplemente desvió la mirada de ella de forma altanera, sintiéndose además, incómodo de estar en tierra firme y no poder moverse.

-Oye escúchame, te acabo de atrapar y por lo tanto ahora soy tu entrenadora, quiero que sepas que conmigo no te pasará lo que sea que tu anterior entrenador haya hecho ¿De acuerdo? Puedes confiar en mí – Comenzó con voz calmada y dulce.

-¡Sidu!- Replicó el pokemon, para luego arrojarle un chorro de agua en la cara que le dejo todo el pelo mojado y muy molesta.

-¡¿Oye que fue eso?! ¿No podrías comportarte?

-Dra- El Seadra giró la vista otra vez.

Hikari suspiró, recobrando la calma y sonrió, tomo un poffin de color verde y se agachó al lado del Seadra -Ten, cómelo… te aseguro que te gustará- Le dijo, el Seadra lo miró por un momento y se lo comió de un mordisco -¿Te gusto?

-Sidra- Asintió, pero siguió tratando de parecer desinteresado.

-Vamos no seas así Kaito- Le dijo ella.

-¿Duu?- El pokémon la miró nuevamente.

-Así te llamaras, Kaito- Aseguró -Y no te preocupes Kaito, te cuidaré bien, yo no te abandonaré, sólo te pido que tengas un poco de paciencia- Kaito la miró atentamente, sonaba tan pacífica y comprensiva, quería creerle sin duda alguna, pero… -¿Está bien? ¿Por favor?- Pidió, el Seadra miró a otro lado nuevamente, Hikari suspiró -Te acostumbraras al grupo, y el grupo a ti- Murmuró, luego lo regresó a su pokébola -Ahora debería ir a la habitación, mañana salimos a Ecruteak- Agregó parándose para volver adentro pero tan pronto se dio la vuelta se detuvo en seco -¿Shin…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico se separó de la pared de la cual estaba recostado -Escuchándote conversar con “Kaito”… ¿Tratas de cambiarlo eh?

Hikari caminó a su lado mientras ambos entraban al centro pokémon –Será difícil, lo sé. No le pido mucho, sólo que se lleve bien con el grupo, es decir, no quiero peleas- Explicó simplemente.

-¿Y tú crees que cambiará?- Preguntó él alzando una ceja, parecía también desconfiado y por un momento Hikari se preguntó si aún dudaba de ella y sus habilidades a tal punto, eso dolía un poco. Sólo un poco.

-No se trata de cambiar- Corrigió ella –Tiene su propia personalidad y carácter, como tú tienes el tuyo- Dijo simplemente, el chico se detuvo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-“Cambiar a alguien” no es la manera de hacerse más cercano, poco a poco debes ir acostumbrándote al otro y aceptándolos como son, aunque supongo que personas y pokémon nos influenciamos mutuamente – Rió despreocupada -Al principio ni siquiera te agradaba la idea de que fuera a la misma región que tú y ahora viajamos juntos, mis pokémon se han encariñado contigo y tus pokémon me adoran y protegen, pero no por eso has dejado de ser tú- Dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada como si lo cuestionara –Se trata de las pequeñas cosas… a tus pokémon y a mí nos tratas diferente y debo admitir que me gusta- Terminó de decir, entrando al centro pokémon. Shinji se quedó ahí por unos momentos pensando y luego continuó su camino tras ella.

 


	32. Llegada a la cuna de las leyendas ¡Entra Evoli!

**32- Llegada a la cuna de las leyendas ¡Entra Evoli!**

Finalmente Ecruteak se veía a la distancia, Hikari miró con mucho ánimo la gran ciudad y estuvo más impresionada aun ya cuando llegaron a ella y caminaron entre sus calles, Ecruteak, además de grande era muy bonita. No se parecía en nada a la moderna y brillante Goldenrod, al contrario, las edificaciones tenían un aspecto antiguo y tradicional muy bien cuidado, la gente era más sencilla y cálida que en ajetreada ciudad vecina e incluso algunas mujeres y chicas vestían kimonos. Finalmente se detuvieron frente una gran torre de aspecto particular pues mostraba rastros de haberse quemado, quizás hace mucho tiempo, había sólo tres pisos en pie y aun así estaban en su mayoría negruzcos y destrozados.

-Pero… ¿Qué es esta torre, que pasó aquí?- Preguntó Hikari extrañada mirándola.

-Esa es la torre Brass, o torre quemada, es la compañera de la torre Bell que está por allá - Escucharon la voz de un joven, ambos voltearon para ver a un joven hombre rubio y de ojos castaños, llevaba una camisa manga larga negra con algunos detalles en morado, pantalón blanco y una bufanda color morado son las puntas rojas. Sostenía un libro de color rojo en la mano.

-Ah, Matsuba- Dijo Shinji algo sorprendido.

-Hola Shinji- El extraño saludó ligeramente -Hace mucho que no te veía ¿Qué? ¿Viniste de paseo por Ecruteak?- Preguntó con un tonito divertido.

-Sabes que no- Respondió el de igual manera -A propósito, conoce a mi nueva compañera Hikari- Señalo con un gesto de la mano a la chica a su lado mientras con la mano libre sostenía el huevo amarillo.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo ella asintiendo.

-Igualmente, me llamo Matsuba y soy el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Ecruteak- Se presentó, luego giró al vista al chico de cabello morado -Es algo raro que una persona como tu tenga una compañera de viaje- Comentó alzando una ceja.

-Esa no es la pregunta. Más bien, ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en el gimnasio?- Preguntó el chico.

-¡Ah! Veras, me acaba de llegar este libro de la biblioteca de Canalave, desde tu región Natal… parece que es lo más actual de las investigaciones de leyendas pokémon y me parece que la historia esta muy bien contada, sólo oigan- Abrió el libro, paso algunas páginas y finalmente se detuvo en una.

“ _Hace mucho tiempo existía sólo un ente original en medio de la oscuridad y el caos, oficialmente proclamado como Arceus. Arceus creó las regiones del mundo y a sus respectivos guardianes._

_Kanto sería vigilado por la deidad espejismo Mew y el trío de pájaros: Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres. Johto sería gobernado por Ho-oh, la deidad del arco iris, Lugia, el guardián de los mares, y Celebi, la voz del bosque y protector de las líneas temporales._

_Hoenn tendrá al maestro de la tierra Groudon, el maestro de los mares Kyogre y a la deidad de los cielos, Rayquaza. La deidad de los deseos, Jirachi, despertara cada mil años durante siete días, cumpliendo deseos a aquellos de corazón puro, y los hermanos Latios y Latias serán los “ojos de los dioses” capaces de mezclarse entre los humanos, ver sus verdaderos sentimientos y determinar el juzgamiento de Arceus, además de conectarse entre sí y con otras deidades para demostrar la evolución del mundo._

_En Sinnoh, los guardianes de los lagos Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf le darán a la humanidad conocimiento, emociones y fuerza de voluntad respectivamente. Ellos vivirán en el Lago agudeza, lago veraz y lago valor correspondientemente. También están las deidades del tiempo y el espacio, Dialga y Palkia, que gobernarán desde la cima del monte Coronet. Giratina llevará control entre Dialga y Palkia, y cuidará de las almas de los caídos en su otra dimensión según los juzgamientos de Arceus desde su estación en el Hall del origen. Regigias estará sellado en Templo Snowpoint hasta que sus tres guardias, Registeel, Regice y Regirock se presenten, en ese momento su rey despertará. Manaphy será el guardia del templo del mar o príncipe del mar y guardará todos sus secretos. La deidad de las flores Shaymin reconstruirá la naturaleza con pura sinceridad y belleza y los guardianes lunares Darkrai y Cresselia, cada uno gobernará cuando la luna así se los indique, en ambas formas luna nueva y luna llena correspondientemente._

_Los eventos sucedieron como se predijo, la torre Bell de Johto se quemó, y de la nueva torre que actualmente se llama Torre quemada salieron los tres subordinados de Ho-oh. Celebi trabaja en conjunto con Dialga y Manaphy junto a Kyogre. Rayquaza mantiene el orden en las atmosferas, calmando al dúo de la naturaleza cuando estos luchan. Regigias despertó luego de que sus tres guardias que residían en Hoenn se hicieron presentes.”_ Finalizó el largo relato.

-Vaya es impresionante… pensar que hay tantas leyendas y misterios del mundo pokémon- dijo Hikari muy impresionada.

-Sí, y esto es solo una recopilación de todo, como una introducción. Este libro contiene prácticamente todas las leyendas de las distintas regiones y ciudades, la más importante para mí es la de las torres de acá de Ecruteak claro está- Comentó mientras se dirigía a otra página.

_“Dos torres… dos pokémon… pero cuando una se quemó, ambos pokémon huyeron, se dice que algún día regresarán. Hace 700 años, las torres de Ecruteak fueron construidas como un símbolo de paz y armonía entre humanos y pokémon, la torre Bell en el oeste, donde los pokémon ‘despertaban’ o nacían, y la torre Bell en el este, donde los pokémon ‘descansaban’ o fallecían. Ambas torres fueron hechas en honor a dos poderosas leyendas, Ho-oh y Lugia. Desafortunadamente, hace 150 años Un rayo cayó sobre la torre Bell, manteniéndola en llamas durante 3 largos días pese los intentos de humanos y pokémon de apagarlo. Finalmente al tercer día una fuerte lluvia cayó luego sobre la ciudad apagando las llamas, pero la torre ya estaba destruida. Tres pokémon, un Jolteon, un Vaporeon y un Flareon, perecieron en el fuego…”_

Hikari no pudo evitar taparse la boca con una mano para sostener el huevo de Eevee con la otra ante oír la tragedia.

_“…pero Ho-oh descendió de los cielos y los revivió. Se dice que los tres pokémon representan los elementos que ocurrieron a lo largo del accidente: Raikou, el rayo que golpeó la torre, Entei, el fuego que la consumió y Suicune, el agua que lo calmó todo. Los pokémon, al igual que Ho-oh, desaparecieron y nunca volvieron a ser vistos, pero corre la leyenda de que cuando los humanos y los pokémon vivan en completa armonía, las bestias legendarias, Ho-oh y Lugia, volverán a retomar sus lugares”_

-Es una gran leyenda- Dijo Hikari, echando un vistazo a la torre quemada.

-Ya la había oído, aunque no recuerdo que los pokémon que murieron hubiesen sido un Flareon, un Vaporeon y un Jolteon- Dijo Shinji, un tanto confundido hasta ese punto.

-Son especulaciones según las últimas investigaciones- Dijo Matsuba, aun ojeando el “índice” del libro -Miren, están también las leyendas de las Ruinas de Alph de aquí Johto, la leyendas de los Regis de Hoenn, la leyenda de las islas Shamouti, los guardianes de la capital del agua Alto Mare y claro está… todas las leyendas y mitos de Sinnoh, su región tiene muchas- Comentó alzando al vista.

-Ooohh ¿Puede nombrar alguna?- Pidió Hikari -Creo que solo he oído la de Uxie, Azelf y Mesprit.

-El mito de Mesprit, el mito de Azelf, el mito de Giratina, la leyenda de Veilstone…- Comenzó el líder.

-Oh, sí- Dijo Shinji de pronto -La he oído mucho.

-¿Tu ciudad natal tiene una leyenda?- Pregunto Hikari mirándolo.

-Sí, habla de Giratina. Creo que se trataba de un hombre que mataba a los pokémon o algo así, por culpa de eso todos los pokémon se ocultaron hasta que solo quedó Giratina. El hombre vio el error que cometió y pidió perdón, rompiendo la espada con la cual había acabado con la vida de tantos pokémon. Desde entonces los pokémon aparecen entre el pasto alto, pero se dice que Giratina se encarga de la muerte de las personas desde entonces- Dijo el chico.

-Exactamente- Terminó Matsuba y acto seguido finalmente cerró su libro –Bueno, ahora que ya tuvieron su clase de historia- Dijo con broma -¿A qué han venido aquí si no es para admirar la belleza de Ecruteak?

-¿Tu qué crees?- Acotó Shinji. Repentinamente Hikari miró su huevo de Eevee ¿Se había movido?

-¿Vienes por una batalla de gimnasio?

-Si así que, si pudie-

-¡Shinji mira!- Hikari le interrumpió, el líder y Shinji voltearon para ver como el huevo de Eevee parpadeó con una intensa luz blanca antes de volver a sus colores originales -¡E-Evoli va a nacer!- Exclamo con igual cantidad de emoción y desespero.

-¡Miren eso! Será mejor que vayan al centro pokémon- Dijo Matsuba, no esta tan lejos de aquí, sigan derecho una calle, giren a la derecha y dos calles más adelante lo hallarán- Explicó.

-¡Claro, gracias por todo!- Hikari asintió y echó a correr.

-Luego iré al gimnasio ¡No olvides mi desafío!- Dijo Shinji, para luego ir tras Hikari.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Oh por Cresselia, ya va a nacer!- Decía Hikari mientras miraba el huevo, Shinji estaba tras ella y todos los pokémon también, excepto Ro que estaba afuera y veía por la ventana de la habitación del centro pokémon. La enfermera Joy revisaba el huevo, que estaba sobre una camilla, se movía un poco y parpadeaba de blanco. Finalmente comenzó a brillar intensamente y cambió de forma: largas orejas, un collar de suave pelaje, una gran y esponjosa cola… el pokemon finalmente abrió sus grandes ojos chocolate.

-¿Iv?- Murmuró mientras parpadeaba por primera vez.

-Hola pequeñito…- Dijo Hikari acercándose, el recién nacido le miró y Hikari enseguida sacó su pokédex.

_“Eevee, el pokemon evolución. Este pokémon es fiel, cariñoso y noble. A pesar de ser bello y fino no es nada presumido, es admirado por su lindura, agilidad, gracia y dulzura, y conocido mundialmente por sus múltiples evoluciones. Su disposición dulce y cariñoso, así como su destreza la hacen el perfecto compañero para cualquier tipo de entrenador, además de que es capaz de adaptarse a cualquier medio ambiente”_

-Awww eres adorable- Dijo Hikari tomándolo en brazos -Y eres niña… ¡Que suerte tengo!- Exclamó. Shinji roleo los ojos ante todos sus gestos mimosos y algunos de los otros pokémon se acercaron a ver y conocer a la nueva miembro del equipo mientras otros sólo conversaban -Ahora veamos, primero debería asignarte a una pokébola antes de que la enfermera te haga la revisión rutinaria- Dijo la chica de cabello azul sacando la pokébola amor que había conseguido en Azalea, no tenía nada que ver pero le gustaba mucho el diseño.

Sin embargo, la Eevee saltó de sus brazos y cayó al suelo en cuatro patas, comenzó a mirarse a sí misma oliendo su cola y sus alrededores -¡Ivi!- exclamó y luego comenzó a correr.

-¡Ey espera! ¿A dónde vas?- Dijo Hikari, todos los poké comenzaron a preocuparse o demostrarse exaltados.

-¡Iviiii!- Evoli saltó por la ventana, pasando frente a Ro que no pudo hacer más que observarla. Noctail y Lux rápidamente corrieron tras ella mientras los demás solo se quedaron paralizados de la impresión.

-¡Vamos hay que buscarla!- Dijo Hikari, regresó a sus pokémon y luego salió de la habitación decidida.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Iv iv iv!- Evoli corría por las calles de la ciudad con una gran sonrisa, de vez en cuando deteniéndose a ver u olisquear algo, todas las personas se hacían a un lado para luego mirarla confundidos. Tras ella corrían Noctail y Lux a toda velocidad, Lux, por ser más rápida se adelantó y trató de detenerla con una cola de acero para cortar su paso. Pero la Eevee repentinamente corrió a una velocidad extraordinaria, dejando atrás a Lux y Noctail, hacía uso de su habilidad “fuga” Lux paró en seco impresionada.

-¡Ombion ombi ombi!- El umbreon siguió corriendo tras ella, Lux recobró la compostura y también le persiguió. La Eevee llegó hasta el área donde estaba la torre quemada y subió hasta el tercer piso, para luego comenzar a saltar alegremente desde la cima, moviendo su colita animada admirando la vista. Noctail y Lux se detuvieron a verla -¿Ombi ombion?- Noctail parecía molesto al ver como al Eevee saltaba alegre e inocentemente.

-Luxio, lux luxi- Le dijo Lux, en ese momento, el suelo bajo las patas de Evoli se quebró, haciendo caer a la pobre Eevee al piso de abajo. Sumamente preocupados, Noctail y Lux fueron a ver, el lugar estaba bastante oscuro y empolvado, se detuvieron en la entrada.

-¡Ombi, ombion ombeon!- Dijo Noctail mientras iluminaba un poco el lugar con sus anillos amarillos.

-¡Lux!- Lux asintió y corrió fuera del área, sin duda a buscar a Hikari y Shinji.

-Ibui…- Murmuró la pequeña Evoli. Dio un brinco de susto cuando varios ojos rojos aparecieron a su alrededor -¿Bui?- Al pararse bien, un grupo de Zubat y Golbat voló por encima de ella, asustándola -¡Ivuiiiii!- Evoli salió corriendo mientras unas pocas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. En cada esquina hallaba un pokémon fantasma y cada vez tenía más miedo, un Misdreavus aquí, un Gastly allá, un Haunter al otro lado -¡Iviiiiiiii!- Lloró mientras corría buscando las escaleras y sin darse cuenta que se alejaba más.

-Ombi…- Noctail miraba a cada dirección, escaneando el lugar con sus ojos rojos los cuales le ayudaban en la oscuridad, un grupo de Zubat y Golbat pasó por encima de él y escuchó gritar a Evoli _“¡Ivuiiiii!”_ -¡Ombion!- Corrió hacia donde escuchó el grito, se detuvo en una intersección y miró a ambos lados apresuradamente -¿Bion?- _“¡Iviiiiiiii!”_ ¡Otra vez el grito de Evoli! Corrió hacia la izquierda y llego al final.

En una esquina del lugar, Evoli estaba acurrucada, tapándose con su cola, orejas bajas y unas cuentas lágrimas, sin duda alguna, bastante asustada -¿Vi?- abrió los ojos temerosa al ver un brillo acercarse.

-Ombion, ombi, bion- Noctail apareció a la vista, sus anillos brillaban e iluminaban el lugar -Ombiii- Al parecer estaba regañando a Evoli, pero se detuvo cuando la pequeña Eevee se lanzó sobre él, acariciándose de su evolución y llorando. Noctail solo se quedó callado y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba a su pre-evolución desahogarse un poco. Cuando se hubo calmado, Noctail le miró de frente, agachando un poco la cabeza -Ombion ombi, ombi bi ¡Bion!- Dijo muy seguro, luego se giró y se acostó en el suelo, Evoli se montó sobre su espalda y Noctail comenzó a caminar con ella a cuestas.

Estaban ya en el primer piso nuevamente cuando una risita malvada hizo temblar a Evoli, que cerró los ojos y se apegó a Noctail, el pokémon oscuro movió sus ojos por todos sus alrededores sin hacer otro movimiento -¡Geeengaaaaaaaar!- Un Gengar salió de entre las sombras, sacando al lengua y estirándose para tratar de asustar al Umbreon. Este sin embargo, ni parpadeó, solo le miró ferozmente y luego lanzó un poderoso pulso oscuro que lo hizo alejarse corriendo, Evoli abrió los ojos al saber que no había nada más que temer.

-Vi…- Suspiró apegándose al umbreon, que no pudo evitar el sonreír. Finalmente llegaron a la salida y el sol nuevamente los iluminó, los anillos de Noctail dejaron de brillar y Evoli miró el sol de nuevo -¡Ivi!- Dijo con un sonrisa, lamiendo la mejilla de Noctail que giraba la cabeza para verle.

-Bion…- Suspiró el Umbreon.

-¡Luxiooooooooo!- Ambos pokémon volvieron la vista al frente y vieron a sus entrenadores tras Lux, que fue la primera en acercarse -¿Luxio lux?

-Ombi.

-¡Evoli, Noctail! Evoli estas bien pequeña…- Se regocijó Hikari, tomando a la criaturita en manos, de inmediato se apegó a su entrenadora llorando un poco -Ya, ya, calma…- Le dijo mientras la acariciaba -Muchas gracias Noctail, bien echo- Le dijo al Umbreon, que se sentó para mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa, luego miró a su entrenador que asintió -Volvamos al centro pokémon.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El resto de la tarde, estuvieron todos juntos. Shinji no fue a su batalla de gimnasio porque “Sus pokémon no cooperaban” Noctail no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Evoli, Ro solo miraba a la recién nacida de un lado a otro, e incluso le dejaba montarse sobre él y esconderse en su árbol mientras jugaba a las escondidas, Lux y Karuma corrían junto a ella y la entretenían ¡Ya que la pequeña parecía tener energía de sobra!

Cabe decir, los pokémon de Hikari estaban emocionados y encantados con su nueva compañera, a excepción de Kaito quizás, que sólo le lanzo un débil chorro de agua a Evoli cuando esta, por curiosidad, jugueteó con su cola. Hikari además cuidó muy bien de ella en su primer día, dándole su primera comida y su primer baño, el cual disfrutó con Noctail porque ambos estaban sucios por los escombros de la torre quemada. También, Hikari aprovecho para hablar con su mamá y dejarle a Amy ya que tenía equipo completo y la monita morada podría ir pronto a entrenar para otro torneo de ping pong ya que la temporada estaba por comenzar otra vez (Fue divertido explicarle la historia completa a Shinji cuando preguntó confundido

Los problemas volvieron a la noche, cuando todos los pokémon estaban cómodos para dormir. Hikari decidió que la pequeña Evoli dormiría con ella y cuando estuvieron todos listos, Hikari apagó la luz y la habitación quedo a oscuras, pero Evoli pego un descomunal chillido -¡Iviiiiiiiiii!- Comenzó a llorar, bajó de la cama de un salto y corrió hasta apegarse de Noctail. Hikari prendió la luz nuevamente.

-¿Que pasa Evoli?- Preguntó entre preocupada y aturdida por el grito, Shinji se había tapado los oídos algo aturdido y molesto, la Eevee le miró.

-¡Ivi ivivivi vi ivi viiii!- Exclamó entre molesta y asustada.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y luego se oyó la voz de la enfermera Joy -¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué fue ese grito?- Preguntó algo preocupada, probablemente pensó que la Eevee se había herido o algo.

-Oh… enfermera Joy- Hikari tomó a Evoli y abrió la puerta –Creo que Evoli sólo se asustó, cuando apagué la luz gritó y se escondió- Explicó.

La enfermera lo pensó un momento -Mmmm… dijiste que cuando se escapó corrió a la torre quemada ¿No?

-Sí, le conté todo lo que sucedió, Noctail la ayudo- Dijo ella.

-Bueno, puede ser que la experiencia la haya dejado bastante asustada de la oscuridad, era un lugar extraño con muchos pokémon salvajes y hostiles a su alrededor y por los momentos aún está nerviosa- Explicó.

Hikari entristeció ligeramente –Uhm… todo es mi culpa.

-No es cierto, ella sólo huyo, tú la seguiste para ayudar, hiciste lo que cualquier otro buen entrenador hubiese hecho- Comentó Shinji sentado al borde de su cama.

Hikari sonrió ligeramente -Y ¿por qué habrá corrido hacia Noctail?

-Bueno, él la salvó ¿No?- Dijo Shinji en tono “obvio”

-¡Ombi bion!- Exclamó Noctail, haciendo que sus anillos brillaran intensamente.

-¡Ivi!- Evoli saltó de los brazos de Hikari y se acarició de Noctail.

Ninguna de las tres personas que veían la escena dijeron algo. Flora y Karuma parecían muy interesados sin embargo.

-Entonces… Evoli, de ahora en adelante puedes dormir con Noctail- Dijo la chica tranquilamente –Si así te sientes más cómoda pues entonces está bien.

-¡Ivi!- Celebró Noctail suspiró derrotado.

Tras el incidente, la enfermera se despidió deseándoles buenas noches para seguir con su turno y el grupo fue a dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> empiecen a hacer sus apuesta de en que evolucionará Evoli   
> aparte me gusto muchisimo escribir las leyendas y eso <3


	33. ¿Fecha especial?

**33- ¿Fecha especial?**

Era otra mañana nueva en Ecruteak, Hikari despertó y lo primero que notó fue que no estaban Ni Evoli ni ninguno de los pokémon de Shinji… miro por la ventana, Ro tampoco estaba y el sol brillaba de lo más hermoso, pero aun así, la chica puso una sonrisa triste y suspiró.

-Me hubiese gustado estar en casa…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba desayunando cuando vio a Evoli correr a toda velocidad hacia ella con gran energía y alegría, lamiéndole la mejilla a manera de “buenos días”

-Buenos días- Hikari alzó la vista, ahí estaba Shinji -Espero no te molestes… tomé algunos de los poffin de tu mochila para dárselos de comer a los pokémon, cuando Noctail despertó también lo hizo la pequeña bolita de pelos hiperactiva- Explico mientras se sentaba al otro lado para desayunar junto a ella.

-Ah está bien…- Dijo con una media sonrisa, aunque no era muy convincente, Shinji lo notó y alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿D-de que hablas?

-Vamos- Suspiró -Aunque no lo creas llevo lo suficiente contigo como para saber que algo te pasa- Le dijo simplemente.

-No, no es nada… yo… estoy muy bien, no lo sé quizás aún estoy algo cansada después de ayer- Dijo ella despreocupada.

-Hmmm, descubriré que te pasa- Murmuró Shinji.

Ambos comieron en silencio, lo cual, desde hace algún tiempo que no sucedía. Tras el desayuno Hikari fue la primera e hablar -¿Sabes? Creo que iré a darme un paseo por Ecruteak, quisiera ver todo sobre “la ciudad de las leyendas” debe ser emocionante- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie - Evoli, ¿Te quedas con Shinji y Noctail?

-¡Ivui!- Asintió.

-Pero te quedarás tranquila- Dijo Shinji -Noctail debe entrenar para la batalla de gimnasio.

-Es la segunda vez que lo llamas Noctail- Hikari sonrió -¡Já, lo llamaste por el nombre que le puse!

-Solo fue… una confusión- Se excusó el chico de cabello morado.

-Si claro- Dijo sarcástica -Buscaré a mis pokémon para que me acompañen a dar una vuelta, estoy segura de que a todas les encantará, pero dejaré a Kaito ya que no puede estar en tierra- Murmuraba la chica mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-Yo iré a entrenar, vamos… Umbreon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien ¡Utiliza Mordida!- Noctail corrió a toda velocidad con afilados dientes hacia su oponente, Hiela, esta saltó para esquivarlo pero Noctail saltó tras ella y le mordió el brazo derecho.

-¡Wiva!- La Weavile lanzó una esfera de hielo que golpeó justo en el estómago del pobre Noctail, haciendo que se separara.

-Bien hecho, recuerden usar ataques oscuros más que nada- Recordó Shinji -Nuestro oponente usará pokémon del tipo fantasma.

En las bancas Karuma, Ro y Lux veían atentos, Evoli jugaba perseguir su cola hasta que pareció oír un ruido desde el centro pokémon -¿Iv? ¡Iviii!- Salió corriendo al hacia el interior del recinto.

-¿Ombi?- Noctail giró al vista al oír a la Eevee y al verla correr, fue tras ella, esquivando un rayo hielo de Hiela mientras huía.

-¿Wivail?- Hiela se paró un tanto confundida al ver a su oponente abandonar el campo tan apresuradamente.

Shinji negó con la cabeza -Ay esta eevee…- Suspiró y luego siguió a Noctail y Evoli, procurando que no causaran problemas, Ro, Karuma y Lux sólo miraron con una gotita y las dos últimas decidieron ponerse a practicar por sí mismas.

-¿Ivi?- Evoli se asomó entre uno de los pasillos y vio un chico jugando con un poochyena, el pequeño lobito saltaba para alcanzar un cascabel que el joven sostenía -¡Vi!- Evoli salió corriendo y comenzó a jugar con el Poochyena.

-Oh, hola pequeño Eevee- Dijo el niño, debía tener unos 7 años -¿Quieres jugar?- Le preguntó mientras movía el cascabel, el poochyena pareció animado con respecto a la idea, agazapándose y moviendo la cola.

-¿Ombi?- El umbreon se asomó y al verla jugando suspiró, fue hacia donde estaba ella y ante las miradas del chico y el Poochyena, tomó a  Evoli por la parte trasera del cuello con su boca y caminó afuera del centro pokémon otra vez.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji pasaba por la habitación suya y de Hikari mientras buscaba a Noctail y Evoli, la puerta estaba entreabierta y oyó a la chica conversando con alguien en su pokégear –No, es enserio mamá, eres la primera- Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿La primera? - Oyó sorprendida la voz de la madre de la chica, Ayako -¿No le dijiste a Shinji?- Preguntó algo confundida.

*¿Decirme qué?* pensaba Shinji mientras apegándose un poco más.

-No es que… no sé, olvídalo- Le dijo -Espero que alguien más me llame- Suspiró.

-Cariño, ¡Por supuesto que tus amigos se acordaran! En especial Kengo y Nozomi- Aseguró.

-Mmm es cierto ¡Ah sí! Ayer nació mi huevo de eevee, mamá tienes que verla ¡Es tan adorable! Y apenas nació ya causó problemas…- Dijo con una ligera risita -Verás se escapó a la torre quemada y luego de que Nocail, el umbreon de Shinji, la salvara quedó algo traumada con la oscuridad- Explicó.

-Oh vaya, pobrecita- Dijo su madre.

Shinji en ese momento vio pasar detrás de el a Noctail con Evoli en la boca, tal como un bebe Eevee cargado por su mamá, el umbreon se sentó a su lado y lo miró curioso, como esperándolo, pero Shinji le señaló que se fuera al campo y el umbreon asintió y se fue, Shinji volvió a asomarse.

-Bueno hija, estando aquí no hay mucho que pueda hacer, solo decirte feliz cumpleaños y que tengas un lindo día, más tarde probablemente te envíe algo- Dijo su madre –Pero insisto en que deberías decirle a Shinji, no sé por qué lo ocultas.

Los ojos de Shinji se ensancharon *¡¿Cumpleaños?! No puede ser que Hikari… ¡¿Cumple años hoy?!* Pensó para sí.

-Gracias mamá- Dijo la chica con cariño, luego se oyó un suspiro -Ahora, ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, mis pokébolas y mi chaqueta…- Shinji escuchó que se acercaba y simplemente se fue de vuelta al campo de entrenamiento, no quería levantar sospechas, pero algo era seguro.

-No puedo dejar esto así, aunque sea le daré algo- Murmuró para sí el chico, todos sus pokémon le miraron y en el momento en el que Noctail puso a Evoli en el piso Hikari salió del centro pokémon con sus pokébolas en manos y la chaqueta puesta por primera vez ya que hacía un poco de frío ese día.

-Bien voy a darme una vuelta, espero no volver muy tarde pero no te preocupes llevo a todos mis pokémon- Aseguró.

-Está bien- Dijo él. Ni bien habían pasado cinco minutos de que Hikari se marchó el se giró a sus pokémon y los regresó a todos menos Noctail, que tenia que vigilar a Evoli, fue a la habitación, buscó sus cosas y salió a dar una vuelta por la ciudad también.

Había muchas casas tradicionales, una que otra tienda, los diferentes entrenadores y sus pokémon y varios vendedores ambulantes que se jactaban de sus joyas o artesanías. Pasó frente al gimnasio de Ecruteak y suspiró -Tendrá que esperar…- Se dijo a sí mismo, Noctail también miró la estructura y siguió camino tras su entrenador, Evoli iba guiada por él, dando pasitos a su lado.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Realmente Ecruteak está llena de lugares fascinantes- Dijo Hikari, que había llegado al pie de la torre Bell y se veía magnifica, los arbustos y árboles mostraban una maravillosa gama de verdes, amarillos y naranjas. El edificio en si era impresionante, con casi 10 pisos de altura y detalles dorados en las cornisas y las paredes, un par de estatuas de Ho-oh se situaban a cada lado de la entrada. Su pokégear sonó y al revisarlo, eran Nozomi y Kengo en pantalla con grandes sonrisas.

-¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Pikari!!- Exclamaron ambos con alegría.

-¡Hola chicos! Vaya se acordaron- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Pero claro! ¿Qué clase de comentario es ese y como crees que olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños?- Le regañó la pelirroja.

-Si pikari y como no puedo estar ahí para darte algo o fastidiarte personalmente te diré feliz cumpleaños y te fastidiare vía pokégear- Acoto Kengo -Así que… soy el tercero, el segundo o ¿Incluso el primero?- Preguntó emocionado, Nozomi le miró de medio lado.

Hikari rió por lo bajo -Segundo Kengo, este año eres el segundo en decírmelo- Respondió ella.

-Y el primero, supongo que esta vez fue Shinji, extraño ¿Eh?- Dijo Nozomi con una sonrisita.

-Pues no, es que no le dije- Comentó ella simplemente.

-¡¿QUEEEE, tu cumpleaños y no le dijiste a la persona que en este momento esta mas cerca de ti?!- Le dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Es que, bueno no sé qué dirá- Se encogió de hombros.

-Y no lo sabrás si no se lo dices- Agregó Nozomi rodando los ojos.

-¡Vamos pequeña kyogre!- Rió Kengo -No puede decirte nada malo.

-¿Kyogre?- Preguntó Nozomi extrañada.

-Ese es pokémon del día, digo, ¿Sabes que cada día tiene un pokémon no?

-Ooookay, no tenía idea- Respondió ella.

-Para Pikari el 29 de Noviembre es día del Kyogre- Explicó él.

-Bueno… debería de buscarme un calendario- Murmuró la chica, Hikari sonrió nerviosa -¡Ah por cierto! ¿Dónde estás ahora? supongo que ya abras llegado a Ecruteak ¿No?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Exacto, llegamos ayer… ¡Y nació mi nueva Eevee!

-Ooohh que lindo, una Eevee- Dijo Nozomi –Son sumamente inteligentes y todas sus evoluciones son únicas e interesantes- Comentó. Hikari sabía que la misma Nozomi tenía un Leafeon de hecho.

-Sí, es adorable y tiene mucha energía…- Comenzó a explicar, y se quedaron conversando un rato.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Bion ombion?- Noctail seguía a Shinji por todos lados, ya se preguntaba que hacía o buscaba su entrenador. Habían llegado a una pequeña plazita con árboles antiguos cuyas ramas se extendían y algunos magikarp y barboach nadaban despreocupadamente en una laguna, el entrenador estaba sentado en una banca pensativo.

-Recuerdo como hablaba mucho de aquel Ninetales que vio, y cómo se puso su Vulpix, quizás…- Se detuvo y sacó de su mochila la caja con las tres piedras que había ganado en las batallas dobles, tomó la fuego en manos -Si le doy la piedra fuego ella podrá evolucionar a su Vulpix, yo no le tengo ningún uso- Razonó -Aunque… eso sería más un regalo para su pokémon que para ella, pero tendrá un Ninetales eso seguro la alegraría- Se decía.

-Bion.

-¡Vi!- Evoli asintió y se dispuso a jugar con la cola de Noctail, dándole pequeños mordisquitos en la punta.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un par de horas habían pasado y Hikari estaba frente al teatro de danzas de Ecruteak de las hermanas Eevee o “hermanas Kimono” el lugar estaba cerrado y tenía un letrero que decía que estaban de viaje a otra región, la chica suspiró derrotada –Rayos, sonaba interesante- Murmuró para sí de pronto ¡Otra llamada! Cuando contestó, vio la cara de Haruka muy contenta y a su lado Shuu algo curioso.

-¡Eeeey Hikari! Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños Hikari, ¡Que la pases feliz!- Canturreó la castaña.

-¡Gracias Haruka!- Dijo la chica divertida.

-Espera no he terminado, hay una segunda parte y la iba a cantar Shuu pero no quiso- Le echo una mirada furibunda al chico de cabello verde -Aquí va… Que los cumpla feliz, que los vuelva a cumplir, que los cumpla bastante ¡Hasta el año 3000!- Dijo con alegría, Shuu roleo los ojos

Hikari rio -Esta muy bonita Haruka.

-Gracias, la letra es de Hoenn- Comentó -¿Y que tal te va cumpleañera? ¿Algún regalo ya?

-Para nada, sólo viajo con Shinji y no le he dicho que es mi cumpleaños.

-¿Eh, no le dijiste?- En esto Shuu se le unió, ambos algo sorprendidos.

-Oh vamos- Dijo el chico de cabello verde -Hasta yo sé cuándo es el cumpleaños de Haruka.

-Ey ¿Cuántos cumples?- Preguntó Haruka curiosa.

Hikari sonrió nerviosa *Me felicita y no sabe cuántos años cumplo* -12- Respondió simplemente, ahí cayó en cuenta en algo –Oh, ¡Ey! Alcancé a Shinji.

-¡A nosotros noooo! ya cumplimos los 13- Dijo Haruka señalándose a sí y a Shuu.

-No puede ser, creí que ya no era la más pequeña- Se ‘quejó’ en broma.

-Lástima que no podamos darte nada- Dijo al castaña algo triste -Claro, más que nuestras felicidades- Agregó.

-Tranquila no importa, no espero recibir regalos hoy, ya podrás darme algo en otra ocasión- Sonrió.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji, Noctail y Evoli, que ahora iba en la espalda del Umbreon, se dirigían de vuelta al centro pokémon, Shinji pensaba llegar antes que Hikari -Supongo que la roca fuego servirá.

-Bi, ¡Bion bi!- Llamó Noctail, Shinji le miró de reojo, Evoli estaba dormida sobre su espalda, pero el pokémon apuntaba enérgicamente una tienda a su derecha y entonces notó en la vitrina… ¡Ese seria, un regalo perfecto! Era, bueno… ¡Perfecto!

-Creo que hallaste algo bueno…- Murmuró con una sonrisa victoriosa, Noctail sonrió ligeramente, asintió y le siguió.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, estaba comenzado el atardecer cuando Hikari volvió al centro pokémon, estaba un poco cansada, dejo caer su chaqueta y sus pokébolas sobre su cama y no pudo evitar oír el sonido del agua correr -Mmm… yo quería bañarme- Murmuró –Espero que Shinji no tarde mucho- Se sentó otra vez y comenzó a la busca del control remoto -Pero… ¿Dónde lo habrá metido?- En una esquina estaban Noctail y Evoli dormidos juntos, no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente, esos dos se estaban volviendo inseparables. Buscó entre las cobijas y en todos lados y hasta revisó la cama de Shinji buscando el remoto aun, cuando vio una caja que estaba un tanto escondida. Era roja con una cinta dorada y un lazo -Que… raro- Murmuró y la sacó extrañada ya que parecía estar caída entre la cama y la pared. Entonces vio una pequeña tarjetita encima.

_Para: “Kari”_

_De: “Shin”_

_Te dije que lo averiguaría, feliz cumpleaños._

Los ojos de Hikari se ensancharon, soltó la caja un momento y se tapó la boca sorprendida para luego sonreír abiertamente -Oh mi dios…- Murmuró emocionada, miro a ambos lados preguntándose si debía tomarla, técnicamente era suya pero...

No se podía contener entre la emoción y la curiosidad… le quitó al tapa y se sorprendió más aun al ver lo que era. Un hermoso kimono de color beige con algunos toques en dorado, los bordes de las mangas y la parte de la falda tenían manchas rojas y un obi rojo también que iba a la cintura, era _bellísimo._

Además entre la tela había además una piedra fuego y una nota con algo escrito “No sabia que darte… pero algo tenia que darte ¿No? Es decir, no puedo dejar que te la pases así en tu cumpleaños y… pues, somos _amigos_ … la piedra fuego es para que tu querida _Pixy_ evolucione en Ninetales como tanto querías. Feliz cumpleaños, otra vez” Leyó para si, volvió a  sonreír emocionada. Era un gesto tan hermoso, no tenía palabras.

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y apareció Shinji, secándose el pelo con una toalla y sin su camiseta otra vez, pero se detuvo en seco –E-ey, no supone que vieras eso hasta que te lo diera- Dijo, aunque no pudo decir nada más pues Hikari se lanzó sobre él en un abrazo.

-¡Oh por dios, lo adoro, que hermoso es, gracias Shinji, gracias, gracias, gracias!- Repetía emocionada y riendo mientras abrazaba el cuello del chico -Es estupendo, si recibi un regalo de cumpleaños ¡Y que lindo es! ¡Te lo agradezco mucho!- Finalizó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes siquiera de que él reaccionara.

-Bueno… está bien, cálmate cálmate- Le dijo el un tanto divertido por su manera de actuar, -¿Por qué no te lo pruebas y le das la piedra a tu vulpix?

-¡Sí!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban Todos los pokemon de Hikari y Shinji afuera en el patio, cuando al chica salió con su nuevo kimono puesto, sin duda alguna le quedaba hermoso, lucía el pelo recogido en un rodete con sus típicos dos mechones cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro -¿Qué tal?- Preguntó dando una vuelta y luciendo su nuevo atuendo. Todos los pokémon exclamaron alegremente con sus propias palabras y Shinji sólo coloco una pequeña sonrisa. Acto seguido Hikari se acercó a Pixy, que estaba sentada en medio del campo de entrenamiento a parte de los demás -¿Lista?- Le preguntó.

-¡Vul!- Pixy asintió.

-¿Segura que quieres evolucionar? ¿De verdad? Recuerda que no podrás volver a ser vulpix- Se aseguro, si había algo que era malo era que un pokémon no evolucionara en lo que quisiera o cuando estuviese listo.

-Pix vulpix- Asintió segura.

-Bien, entonces…- Hikari colocó la piedra fuego frente a ella, Pixy la tocó con ambas patas y cerró los ojos. En ese instante comenzó a brillar, se hizo mucho más grande, su cola se abrió como un abanico, las puntas enrolladlas se estiraron y tres de las colas se partieron en dos, dándole ahora 9 colas, los rodetes de su cabeza se hicieron pelaje liso y su hocico se alargó y afinó un poco más. Al terminar el brillo ahí estaba Pixy, convertida en una hermosa Ninetales de pelaje dorado brillante, 9 magistrales colas y ojos rojos pero tranquilos.

-¡Naaaaaaain!- Exclamó con suave voz.

-¡Te ves hermosa!- Dijo Hikari, se acercó y le acarició en la cabeza, haciéndola sonreír orgullosa y alegre. Todos los demás pokémon estaban impresionados y alegres por su evolución.

-¡Nai naintels!- Dijo la pokémon, luego sus ojos brillaron de un intenso azul, sus 9 colas se extendieron hasta la punta y al final de cada una apareció una pequeña flama azul que luego se esparcieron por todos lados.

-¡Oh! Eso fue un fuego fatuo- Dijo la chica, luego abrazo a su Ninetales -¿Sabes? Siento que ahora que evolucionaste el apodo de Pixy no te hace tanta justicia… ¿Te parece si te doy un nuevo nombre?

-¿Le cambiaras el nombre a estas alturas?- Preguntó Shinji.

-¿Y qué? Igual no es oficial- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros -¿A ti te parece buena idea?

La Ninetales lo pensó por un momento -¡Teils!- Asintió.

-Que tal… ¿Dorinda?

-¡Nainteils!

\- Hikari sonrió contenta -Mi hermosa Dorinda- Murmuró.

-Debes de estar bastante feliz ¿No?- Dijo Shinji, sintiendo que había hecho el mejor trabajo.

-Claro… ¡Será excelente para el concurso de mañana!

-Espera ¿Hay un concurso mañana…?


	34. ¡Concurso Ecruteak! Hikari vs… ¡¿Shinji?! (parte 1)

**34- ¡Concurso Ecruteak! Hikari vs… ¡¿Shinji?! (parte 1)**

Era temprano en la hermosa ciudad Ecruteak. A petición de Hikari, Shinji la había despertado temprano y ahora cada uno entrenaba para su respectivo próximo reto, él para su batalla de gimnasio y ella para su concurso pokémon. Sin embargo para desilusión de la chica Kaito no cooperaba en lo más mínimo.

-Vamos Kaito no es tan difícil…- Se quejó la chica de cabello azul -Sólo usa tu rayo burbuja hacia arriba y luego congela las burbujas con rayo hielo- Explicó al pokémon a su lado.

Kaito, que parecía ya fastidiado de sus intentos por hacerlo practicar, sólo giró la vista -¡Du!

-¡Aaaaisshhh!- Dijo exasperada -¿Acaso no quieres practicar para el concurso, aunque sea un poquito?- El Seadra lo pensó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza –Um, pero… ¿No quieres practicar o no quieres participar en concursos?- Preguntó la chica siendo más específica -Asiente si es lo primero o niega si es lo segundo- Agregó,  Kaito negó con la cabeza -No te gustan los concursos ¿Eh?- Murmuró pensativa.

-Sidu…

-Bueno, la verdad me esperaba algo así ¿Qué te parecen las batallas de concursos?- Kaito le miró interesándose algo -Son batallas como cualquier otra aunque hay que tomar en cuenta el puntaje, que los ataques den en el blanco y se luzcan- Explicó.

Pero el pokémon ya había perdido interés nuevamente al pensar en estas “reglas”  -Sidu.

Hikari suspiró, no iba a forzarlo o discutir –Bueno regresa, descansa un poco- Lo metió en su pokébola buceo -Veamos… entonces debería terminar de practicar con Dorinda- Dijo para sí.

Al otro lado del campo la cosa era algo diferente -¡Tajo umbrío!- Ordenó Shinji, las garras de Hiela se hicieron más grandes y se rodearon de energía negra y morada, saltó contra Karuma contra quien entrenaba, pero esta esquivo hábilmente con un excavar -¡Atenta!

-¡Wiiv!- La Weavile cerró los ojos concentrada y segundos luego saltó, justo cuando salió Karuma del suelo. Hiela sonrió victoriosa al esquivar el ataque pero un lanzallamas fue directo sobre ella, causándole bastante daño.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras un rato de práctica Hikari decidió que estaba lista y participaría con Dorinda -¡Voy a registrarnos a mí y a Dorinda! Regreso en un rato- Avisó. Lux pareció interesarse y la siguió, había visto algunos de los concursos de Hikari y otros de las amigas de la chica en otras regiones, realmente estaban empezando a  interesarle… ¿Cómo se sentiría estar en un concurso? luciéndote con todas las miradas frente a ti y trabajando por algo más que sólo una victoria de poder.

Vio a Hikari hablando con la enfermera Joy a la cual le entregó su pase de concursos, Lux giró la vista, de todas formas no podía participar con Hikari porque… primero y principal, ella no era su entrenadora, segundo, ella entraría con la recién evolucionada Dorinda. Recordó entonces algo… cuando un coordinador es nuevo en una región, para registrarse usa su pokédex ¿No?

Una sonrisita se dibujó en su cara, sigilosamente se acercó a la mochila de su entrenador mientras este seguía practicando y comenzó a buscar su pokédex.

Desafortunadamente para ella, el entrenador no tardó mucho en notarla  -¡Ey oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- Lux asomó la cabeza para ver a su entrenador, él y todos los pokémon la miraban extrañados.

-¡Luxi-o!- Exclamó sorprendida, tomó la pokédex negra entre sus dientes y salió corriendo.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- Shinji corrió tras Lux, que entró al centro pokémon y corrió hacia el mostrador ante las miradas sorprendidas y confundidas de la enfermera Joy y Hikari.

-¿Lux? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Luxi!- La Luxio salto al mostrador y de un golpe sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo la pokédex de su entrenador en la ranura para los pases de concursos.

-¿Ah?- Alcanzaron a murmurar sorprendidas ambas.

-¿Pero qué? Luxio loca, dame la pokédex- Se quejó Shinji entrando al lobby del Centro pokémon, Hikari se le quedo viendo a Lux anonadada mientras la enfermera Joy revisaba algo en su computadora.

-Uh Shin… creo que…- Comenzó Hikari.

-Um, Tengo que informarte que tu Luxio acaba de anexarte a la base de datos de los coordinadores- Terminó la enfermera Joy.

-¿…Qué?- Musitó el chico, ¿Acaso había oído bien?

-Pues… para participar en los concursos de las diferentes regiones es necesario un pase de concursos y dicho pase se obtiene al registrar al entrenador colocando su pokédex en esta máquina, los datos del entrenador entran a la computadora y automáticamente recibes un pase de concursos, además de darte la opción de inscribirte en cualquier concurso actual- Explicó la enfermera de rosado cabello.

-¡¿Que Luxio hizo qué?!- Dijo alzando la voz, Lux corrió a esconderse detrás de Hikari.

-Espera, cálmate- Comenzó Hikari, antes de que esto se saliera de proporciones -Lux… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Quieres participar en un concurso?- Lux asintió tímidamente.

-Pero yo no- Respondió algo cortante el entrenador, cruzado de brazos.

-Bueno, desde donde lo veo quizás no te haría mal participar si a tu Luxio le interesa, quizás pueda descubrir un nuevo potencial o desarrollar sus habilidades en otra área- Comentó al enfermera.

-Shinji me parece buena idea, dale una oportunidad. Además, a Kaito parecen solo gustarle las batallas, ¿Qué impide que Lux se interese por los concursos? La he visto, como práctica sus ataques, como disfruta ver mis concursos o los de Haruka, Shuu, Kengo y Nozomi- Dijo ella.

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no! ya veo por donde vas… ¡No participare en un concurso pokémon!- Exclamo rotundamente el chico -¡Y se acabó!- Se marchó. Lux lo miró irse completamente desilusionada, a Hikari se le partió el corazón verla decaída.

-¡Pero Shinji espera!- La coordinadora fue tras él, seguida de una cabizbaja Lux que llevaba de vuelta la pokédex del entrenador, la enfermera Joy suspiró al verlos salir.Hikari lo alcanzó afuera rápidamente -¡Escúchame por el amor de Arceus!- Él se detuvo y le echo una mirada molesta pero ella ni se inmutó -Toma esto como una oportunidad para saber lo que Lux realmente quiere, ¿Qué pasa si ya no le gustan tanto las batallas? ¿La dejarás? No lo creo…- Le regañó a lo último -Quizás, sea solo para probarse, quizás termine por no gustarle participar en un concurso- Razonó ella.

-¿Y qué pasa si ese es el camino que quiere tomar?- Preguntó el muy serio.

Hikari lo pensó por un segundo y frunció el ceño, muy segura también –Entonces intercambiaremos pokémon.

-¿Qué?

-Lux y Kaito, concursos y batallas, es una situación donde todos ganaríamos, además tu tendrás un pokémon tipo agua y, hasta donde sabemos, el huevo que te dio Reiji es de un tipo eléctrico- Dijo ella.

Hubo silencio un momento mientras el chico lo pensaba -…Esta bien- Suspiró derrotado.

-Entonces… Lux, ¡Ven aquí!- Llamó a la Luxio –Entrarás en el concurso ¿No es genial? ¡A practicar!

La pokémon shiny sonrió -¡Lu-xi-o!

-¿En qué me he metido…?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El concurso había dado inicio, Hikari y Shinji estaban sentados juntos en el camerino de coordinadores mientras Mimian daba la bienvenida y presentaba a los jueces -¿Y bien? ¿Qué se siente estar en un camerino de coordinadores?- Preguntó Hikari bromeando, llevaba puesto su nuevo hermoso kimono mientras que Shinji tenía su ropa normal de viaje.

-Ya basta…- Murmuró el chico.

-Está bien- Dijo con pucherito falso -No eres divertido… aunque tendremos que esperar un poco al inscribirnos el mismo día estamos entre los últimos números- Al ver que el chico no le decía nada le miró un tanto preocupada -¿Estas molesto con Lux o conmigo?

-No, no, no es eso- El negó con la cabeza -Lo que sucede es que, pues, en cinco minutos creaste una combinación para que Lux usara en el concurso… yo no sabría ni que hacer, jamás podría haber pensado en algo así- Murmuró lo último.

Hikari sonrió -Soy una coordinadora que ha aprendido mucho- Explicó -Ya es algo natural para mí, y además, con sus previas demostraciones no me fue muy difícil…- Se encogió de hombros -Y por cierto… acabas de decirle “Lux”- Rió, el chico la miro como diciendo “¿Lo hice?”

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, cada uno pensando en algo distinto. Hikari principalmente en las presentaciones y en Dorinda recién evolucionada y haciendo su debut. Shinji algo más distraído mirando todo el movimiento en el camerino y como las presentaciones pasaban una tras otra en la pantalla.

-¡Hikari, tú sigues!- Llamaron finalmente, la chica se puso de pie al momento.

-Bien, allá voy.

-Suerte…- Murmuró Shinji viéndola irse por el pasillo.

-Y aquí tenemos a la siguiente coordinadora, ¡Hikari!- Anuncio Mimian

-¡Dorinda deslúmbralos!- Hikari arrojo la pokébola de la cual salió una lluvia de ascuas y luego, la hermosa Ninetales -Comencemos ¡Usa tu fuego fatuo!- Al igual que en su primera demostración, de la punta de cada cola salió una llama azul que fue disparada en diferentes direcciones -¡Ahora usa Paranormal!- Los ojos de Dorinda brillaron de azul celeste y las pequeñas flamas hicieron un círculo alrededor de ella -¡Ahora giro!

-¡Naaaaaain!- Una lluvia de estrellas salió de la boca de Dorinda hacia cada flama, al chocar crearon muchos brillos dorados.

-Finaliza, ¡Lanzallamas como practicamos!- Dijo Hikari, Dorinda se paró en dos patas y disparó un lanzallamas un tanto débil mientras movía un poco el hocico de manera que el lanzallamas caía como un espiral sobre Dorinda, quien luego terminó la presentación posando con su entrenadora.

-Las llamas de un Ninetales sin dudar son de lo más hermosas, ¡Qué gran presentación!- Exclamó Mimian mientras Hikari salía del escenario de vuelta al camerino, y se encontraba con Shinji en el pasillo.

-¡Suerte!- Dijo la chica con tonito cantarín.

-Ahora tenemos al próximo competidor, ¡Shinji!- Exclamó Mimian haciéndose a un lado para abrir campo a la próxima presentación.

-Sal ahora, ¡Luxio!- Dijo el chico arrojando la pokébola al simplemente sonreír victorioso y alzar el brazo derecho, de la pokébola salieron una lluvia de rayos y posteriormente Lux con un salto y haciendo una voltereta, aterrizando en cuatro patas muy segura, y, como era ya típico, su color no paso por desapercibido para el público -¡Bola sombra y cola de acero!- Lux lanzó una bola sombra y de inmediato la golpeó con su cola brillando de blanco, dicho ataque la hizo elevarse hacia el techo del escenario -¡Ahora impactrueno!

-¡Luxio!- Lux soltó una carga eléctrica de su cuerpo que subió hasta la bola sombra.

-¡Ahora control!- De un momento a otro la electricidad comenzó a girar alrededor de la bola sombra mientras Lux la manipulaba concentrada, incluso haciendo la figura de una estrella hasta que finalmente golpeó la bola sombra directamente y causó un poco de humo morado y algo de brillo.

-¡Guau! Qué presentación tan hermosa y creativa, ¡Excelente control de electricidad de una Luxio de color inusual!- Aclamó Mimian, sacando varios aplausos y ánimos del público.

En el jurado la enfermera Joy sonrió ligeramente mientras aplaudía, tal parece que las cosas estaban saliendo bien después de todo.

Cuando Shinji estuvo de nuevo en el camerino de coordinadores Hikari lo recibió con una gran sonrisa emocionada –Oye, fue excelente para ser tu primer concurso- Comentó.

-Estuvo bien, supongo… Luxio parecía bastante concentrada en lo que hacía.

-Creo que tienes razón, ¿Sabes? Tal vez ese intercambio sea una buena idea- Dijo Hikari –Quiero ayudar a Kaito y que confíe en mí, pero si no puedo trabajar con él entonces no lograré nada…- Murmuró, Shinji no dijo nada ante esto, solo asintió y se sentó en otro lugar, sacando su pokédex y revisando algo en ella. Hikari se dedicó a seguir prestando atención a los otros coordinadores y sus presentaciones.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente tras algunas presentaciones más llegó el final de la primera ronda, hasta donde Hikari sabía, en este concurso sólo 8 pasaban a la siguiente ronda en lugar de los 16 usuales, lo que hacía más difícil tener una oportunidad. Finalmente serían anunciados y estaba algo nerviosa.

-Y aquí los tenemos, ¡Los 8 competidores que participarán en la segunda ronda!- Anunció Mimian en pantalla, de inmediato comenzaron a mostrarse las imágenes de los diferentes participantes y… ¡Qué gran sorpresa que Hikari estaba de tercera y Shinji segundo!

Hikari soltó una bocanada de aire sorprendida -¡Guau, m-mira eso!

-Ambos pasamos- Comentó el asintiendo.

-Sí pero… eso no es a lo que me refiero. Cuando se anuncian los competidores que pasaron a la segunda ronda casi siempre se ordenan por puntaje, eso significa que tuviste el segundo mayor puntaje y mira, ¡Hasta me ganaste!- Exclamó la chica.

-Puede ser, pero recuerda que fuiste tú la que diseñó esa presentación en primer lugar- Comentó él -Además, seguro que por el color de Luxio le dieron más puntos ¿No?- Agregó.

Hikari sonrió –No creo que así funcione aunque, tienes algo de razón en lo primero, gracias.

-Y supongo que ahora vienen las batallas- Dijo Shinji cambiando el tema.

-Sí aunque no son batallas comunes y corrientes, por decirlo de algún modo. Yo diría que una batalla de concurso es más difícil que una batalla normal.

-¿Ah sí, por qué lo dices?- Preguntó el algo escéptico.

-Tiempo, cada batalla dura cinco minutos, y el puntaje- Dijo ella con un tono bastante serio -Si pierdes todos tus puntos en un concurso pierdes, o si se acaba el tiempo y tienes menos puntos que tu oponente también pierdes- Aclaró.

Esas dos cosas al menos ya las sabía -¿Y cómo funciona el puntaje entonces?

-Pues verás, si tu ataque da en el blanco obviamente el oponente pierde puntos pero la mayoría de las veces si falla eres tú el que pierda, usualmente no por esquivar sino más bien por baja precisión. Sin embargo si tu ataque da en el blanco, pero tu oponente lo combina a su favor o de alguna manera hace que este luzca a su pokémon, también pierdes puntos.

-Entiendo- Respondió el –Las combinaciones realmente son importantes para ustedes- Comentó.

-Así es, hay que saber adaptarse mucho y ser creativos. Ahora si tu oponente usa algún ataque que aunque no haga daño haga lucir a su pokémon como por ejemplo síntesis o danza espada o algo así, también pierdes puntos, obviamente por que el oponente estaría mejorando alguna condición pero también por lucirlo. Y finalmente, según las reglas cuando un pokémon evoluciona a mitad de una batalla de concurso, el oponente automáticamente pierde la mitad de sus puntos totales.

-Suena algo injusto.

-Quizás, no se tiene control sobre eso, pero es una evolución, algunos se valían de pokémon que evolucionan por piedras para eso pero creo que ya no es aceptado.

-Todo esto es más complicado de lo que creí- Admitió el chico algo fastidiado -Y… ¿Hay alguna manera de recuperar puntos perdidos?

-Nop, un vez que los pierdes, estas más lejos de poder ganar, sobre todo con los cinco minutos de tiempo corriendo- Dijo Hikari negando con la cabeza.

-Eso sí que es un problema.

-Y agrégale a todo eso la estrategia de la primera ronda - Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos –Ser coordinador no es para nada fácil.

-Ya me doy cuenta…- Murmuro el chico.

Para cuando vieron las parejas que iban a pelear notaron que a Shinji le tocaba contra una chica de brillante cabello rosa y a Hikari contra un chico de cabello oscuro -Que mala suerte, tu oponente fue la última competidora, vi que tiene un Sandslash- Comentó.

-¿Y a quién le importa la desventaja de tipo?- Respondió el con una sonrisita retante, listo para enfrentar el reto.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Y ahora tenemos la primera batalla de esta segunda ronda!- Anunció Mimian tras algunos minutos de descanso para los coordinadores –De un lado tenemos a Amaria y al otro Shinji, un entrenador que recién hace su debut en los concursos, Shinji soltó un suspiro ante eso –Si están listos entonces ¡Cooooomiencen!

-¡Sal ahora Sandslash!

-¡Vamos Luxio!

Ambos pokémon salieron al campo, el Sandslash mostrando sus filosas y brillantes garras preparado para dar lo mejor de sí mientras que Lux soltó un gruñido *Bien veamos, naturalmente los ataques eléctricos no servirán y con todo lo que dijo Hikari… creo que mi mejor opción es sólo derrotar al oponente* Pensó el chico –Entonces… ¡Luxio bola sombra!

-No lo creo, cuchillada Sandslash- Ordenó la chica. Rápidamente dio inicio la batalla con una esfera de energía fantasma de parte de Lux sin embargo las enormes garras del pokémon de tierra la destrozaron quitándole puntos a Lux y Shinji, tal como Hikari había dicho -¡Continúa así!

-¡Esquívalo!- Sandslash se aproximó a Lux dando varios zarpazos pero la leona eléctrica retrocedía con pequeños saltos, ahora eran los puntos de Amaria los que caían poco a poco – ¡Salta y mordida ya!

-¡Rizo defensa!- Justo cuando Lux iba a clavarle los dientes el oponente se enrolló sobre sí mismo en una esfera cubierta de espinas, Lux retrocedió. Amaria sonrió victoriosa –Y ahora, ¡Desenrollar!

-¡Sua!- El Sandslash comenzó a girar y golpeó a Lux quien estaba muy cerca.

-¡Fabuloso! Amaria hace muy buen uso de la combinación rizo defensa y desenrollar, eso deberá dolerle a Luxio y quitará unos buenos puntos- Narró Mimian.

Shinji frunció el ceño, era una estrategia similar a la de Akane y su Miltank y tenía que hacer algo en su contra rápido, ciertamente los puntos y el tiempo no estaban muy de su lado – ¡Usa doble equipo!- Lux asintió y creó varias copias de sí misma por todo el campo, el Sandslash por su parte no se detuvo y comenzó a girar atacando las copias y haciéndolas desaparecer.

-¡Tal parece que nada detiene a Amaria! Su Sandslash está muy convencido de aplastar a Luxio.

-¡Usa bola sombra!- Las copias que aún quedaban en el campo dispararon varios proyectiles de bola sombra desde diferentes ángulos y al no saber de dónde vendría el real trato de esquivar todos lo mejor que pudo, sin embargo de todas formas fue golpeado. El Sandslash se sacudió un poco al desenrollarse.

-¡Sandslash! Enseñémosle ahora ¡Piquete venenoso!- El pokémon de tierra giró sobre sí mismo una vez más y esta ve lanzó pequeñas agujas purpura en todas direcciones.

-¡Esquívalo!- Dijo Shinji rápidamente, y la verdadera Lux saltó algo espantada apenas huyendo de los pequeños dardos mientras sus clones eran destruidos –Mordida otra vez, ¡Ya!

-¡Rizo defensa!- Otra vez se repetía la misma seguidilla de ataques, pero esta vez Shinji parecía tener algo en mente.

-¡Mándalo a volar con tu cola de acero!

-¡Luxi-o!- Con su cola brillando de blanco Lux dio un fuerte coletazo golpeando al Sandslash desde abajo, desorientándolo un poco al hacerlo elevarse como una pelota.

-¡Bola sombra una vez más!- Esta vez la bola sombra dio de lleno contra el Sandslash que soltó un chillido y luego cayó al suelo pesadamente -¡Cola de acero!

-¡Defiéndete con cuchillada!- Llamó al coordinadora, pero su pokémon aún estaba algo desorientado e incluso débil y Lux fue más veloz, sin darle tregua lo atacó una vez más con su cola, haciéndolo retroceder y derrapar cansado en suelo.

-¡Tal parece que las cosas han cambiado un poco! Amaria debe hacer algo rápido ahora si quiere volver a tener una oportunidad.

-No les dejaremos, ¡Piquete venenoso otra vez!

-¡Usa tu impactrueno y luego mordida!- Con la electricidad liberada de su pelaje Lux fácilmente acabo con todo los piquetes en su camino sin para de avanzar para sorpresa de Amaria, luego, asestó una mordida en el brazo de Sandslash.

-¡Vamos Sandslash no te rindas usa cuchi-!

-¡Tieeempo!

-¡¿Eh?!- Ambos contrincantes voltearon a Mimian y luego a la pantalla pensando que esos cinco minutos se habían ido muy rápido.

-Quien pasa a la siguiente ronda eeees… ¡Shinji y Lux!

-¡Lu luxio!- Lux saltó alegremente, sumamente emocionada por su victoria. Shinji sólo la observo un momento y luego miró con atención los puntajes, había ganado por un buen trozo aparentemente. Mientras, Amaria felicitaba a su pokémon por un buen trabajo y lo devolvía a su pokébola mientras el público aplaudía a Lux.

Así que esto era un concurso…


	35. ¡Concurso Ecruteak! Hikari vs… ¡¿Shinji?! (parte 2)

**35- ¡Concurso Ecruteak! Hikari vs… ¡¿Shinji?! (parte 2)**

Las demás batallas de la segunda ronda pasaron volando y después de que Shinji pasara a la siguiente ronda. También lo hizo Hikari, quien había vencido hábilmente a su oponente, un Quilava, de manera que para ambos pronto llegó la segunda ronda de batallas.

-Mi próxima oponente tiene una Aipom… se manejar esto- Se dijo a sí misma muy segura la chica -¿Qué hay de ti Shin?- Se giró al chico a su lado, que al igual que ella veía la pantalla con interés.

-Pues… ni idea de que pokémon usa mi oponente, pero de seguro ganaré- Dijo bastante confiado.

Hikari sonrió ligeramente –Te estas tomando todo esto muy bien ¿Sabes? Estas avanzando mucho, no puedo creer que vayas a ganar un concurso- Dijo con cierto tonito para fastidiarlo.

-¿Eso significa que vas a perder?- Preguntó él de igual forma.

La chica se quedó callada por un momento -No… ¡Claro que no!- Frunció el ceño -¡Llegaré a las finales y ahí te venceré! ¡Ya verás!- Exclamó apuntándole acusadoramente.

Tan pronto empezó la segunda ronda de batallas, la primera era Hikari contra una chica de cabello color grisáceo y ojos morados.

-¡Ahora tenemos la primera batalla de las semifinales que será entre Hikari y Kuukai! Sin más que decir aparte de buena suerte… ¡Comiencen!- Marcó inicio Mimian.

-¡Dorinda sal al campo!

-¡Aipom, vamos a deslumbrarlos!- la chica no perdió el tiempo -¡Comencemos ya, usa doblebofetón!- El Aipom salto sobre Dorinda y comenzó a propinarle golpes con sus patitas delanteras y su cola – ¡Rápido, ataque arena y carga tu golpe centrado!- De una rápido movimiento lanzó algo de tierra en la cara de Dorinda y dio un salto hacia atrás, la mano de su cola se cerró en un puño mientras comenzaba a brillar de blanco.

*¡Oh no! Un golpe centrado, debo distraerlo rápido* -¡Dorinda lanzallamas!- Ordenó Hikari, pero ella estaba muy ocupada tratando de quitarse la tierra de la cara, que no le permitía ver muy bien -¡No!- Los puntos de la chica de cabello azul bajaban.

-¡Golpe centrado ahora!

-Excavar Dorinda ¡Rápido!

Dorinda ignoró por un momento la tierra y se concentró en la orden de Hikari para esquivar el ataque oponente, rápidamente se metió bajo tierra y el golpe centrado pasó de largo, los puntos de Kuukai bajaron y más aún cuando Dorinda salió desde debajo de ella dándole un buen empujón -¿Aipom estás bien?- Preguntó la chica. Dorinda aprovechaba para limpiarse mejor la cara.

-¡Bien echo! Ahora usa lanzallamas una vez más- Esta vez el lanzallamas dio de lleno en el oponente, bajándole más puntos.

-¡Aipom, vamos a recuperarnos! ¡Usa giro!- El Aipom azoto la cola en el aire del aire y varias estrellas amarillas se dirigieron contra Dorinda.

-¡Tú también!- Otra ráfaga de estrellas canceló la primera, quitándole más puntos a la entrenadora del Aipom -Ahora ¡Paranormal!- Los ojos de la Ninetales brillaron de azul y el Aipom fue estrellado contra el suelo, difícilmente podía levantarse.

-No vamos a rendirnos ¡Usa impactrueno!

-¿Impactrueno?- Dijo Hikari momentáneamente sorprendida, una carga eléctrica se liberó del pequeño Aipom y la chica de Sinnoh rápidamente recobró compostura -¡Lanzallamas!- La ráfaga de fuego logró contra-arrestarla, pero el paranormal perdió control, dejando al Aipom libre de su control.

-¡Golpe centrado otra vez!- Dijo Kuukai con una sonrisa.

Las flamas se disiparon en pequeñas ascuas y revelaron al Aipom corriendo en dirección a Dorinda con el puño de su cola brillando lleno de energía -¡Excavar de nuevo!

-Espera Aipom, ¡Concéntrate y salta cuando aparezca, tú puedes!- El Aipom asintió y cerró los ojos, esperando algunos segundos hasta que Dorinda salió de bajo tierra pero justo saltó para esquivarla -¡Ahora sí golpea!

-¡Eso no, lanzallamas!- Ambos ataques chocaron, causando más daño en el pobre Aipom y entre una humareda ambos retrocedieron, cuando el campo se aclaró ambos pokémon estaban aun de pié mirándose fijamente.

-¡Vamos con doblebofetón otra vez!- Llamó Kuukai con seguridad, el monito se dispuso a comenzar con sus bofetadas otra vez, aproximándose a Dorinda.

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Salta y usa giro!- Antes de que el lanzallamas pudiese acercarse mucho el Aipom saltó muy ato por encima del fuego y desde el aire movió su cola lanzando varios proyectiles de estrella contra Dorinda – ¡Sigue así!

-¡Usa finta!- Hikari decidió contrarrestar un ataque físico con otro  y así cuando el Aipom fue a golpear con su cola Dorinda rápidamente esquivo su ataque, apareciendo por detrás y asestándole una embestida.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo!- Llamó la atención Mimian -La ganadora y finalista es… ¡Hikari!

-¡Sí! Así se hace, ¡Fue una buena jugada ese excavar!- Decía Hikari mientras acariciaba a Dorinda.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos con la segunda batalla de las semifinales ¡Antes de las emocionantes finales!- Anuncio Mimian mientras en el campo estaban presentes Shinji y otro chico, ambos se veían bastante confiados, pero la seguridad del contrincante se desplomó un poco cuando ambos liberaron a sus pokémon.

-¡A la carga Spearow!

-¡Luxio, prepárate!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari extrañada buscó información del pokémon rápidamente “ _Spearow el pokémon pajarito. Su pico pequeño pero afilado, al igual que sus garras, le ayudan a atrapar presas fácilmente. Es el peor enemigo de los Pidgey y Rattata y no hay que dejarse engañar por su tamaño, tiene una actitud muy hostil y feroz. Su chillido puede oírse hasta a un kilómetro de distancia y cuando uno se encuentra en problemas llamará al resto de la parvada como refuerzos”_

-Huh, pues esta vez tiene ventaja de tipo pero no sé si le será tan fácil- Dijo Hikari mientras se acomodaba el rodete del cabello –Ya veremos que ocurre, aunque si espero que pase- Agrego en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El chico frunció el ceño al ver a su oponente -Spearow… no podemos rendirnos sólo por tener desventaja, ¡Demuestra lo que vales con tu pico taladro!- el Spearow iba a toda velocidad contra Lux con su pico girando al igual que un taladro.

-¡Impactrueno!- Dijo Shinji muy tranquilo.

-No lo creo, ¡Esquívalo con as aéreo!- Rápidamente el Spearow hizo una pirueta en el aire esquivando el ataque eléctrico y logrando propinarle un bueno golpe a Lux, quien retrocedió se sacudió un poco.

-¡Impactrueno otra vez!- Esta vez Lux soltó una potente carga de electricidad que causo bastante daño al pobre Spearow al estar aún muy cerca.

-Entonces…- Murmuro el otro entrenador, entrecerrando los ojos -¡Usa movimiento espejo!- El Spearow aterrizó y extendió las alas para verse amenazante, un portal con forma circular que reflejaba como un espejo se formó frente a él y copió el impactrueno de Lux, liberando una carga eléctrica contra la propia Luxio shiny, esto le quito unos cuantos puntos a Shinji.

-¡Vamos Luxio mordida!

-¡Alza vuelo!

El pobre Spearow no fue lo suficientemente rápido y Lux se abalanzó sobre él como toda una cazadora mordiéndole un ala, el ave chilló y trato de aletear pero era inútil –Impactrueno- Lux cerró los ojos con fuerza al momento de soltar un poderoso ataque. Cuando terminó, el pokémon pajarito estaba en el suelo con los ojos en espiral, el pico abierto y su plumaje estaba de color grisáceo con chispas saltando.

-¡Spearow!

-Oh…- Mimian se mostró sorprendida, ¡La batalla no duró ni un minuto! -Bien… Spearow ya no puede continuar, lo que significa que Shinji y Luxio ¡Pasan a las finales!- Anunció con tono alegre aunque una gotita de sudor nervioso, Lux comenzó a saltar emocionada ¡Su primer concurso y había llegado a las finales!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien, tal parece que llegaste a las finales- Dijo Hikari cuando el chico apareció de vuelta en el camerino, eran casi los únicos allí por ser los 2 finalistas, con sólo algunos pocos coordinadores terminando de recoger sus cosas. Dorinda y Lux estaban fuera de sus pokébolas ya que no habría problemas entre las dos

-¿Creíste que no podría?- Preguntó él.

Ella sonrió juguetona -No digo eso, es solo que… si ganaras ¿Qué harías TÚ con un listón?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No te lo pondré fácil y si gano, te lo regalo- Comentó despreocupado.

Ella soltó un ligero resoplido -¿Eso está permitido?

-No sé.

-Hikari sólo lo miró incrédula por un momento sin decir nada, luego negó con la cabeza –Olvídalo, pero no espero menos que lo mejor de ti- Agregó.

-Hn, claro.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Y aquí estamos con las finales del concurso Ecruteak!- Anuncio Mimian pasados los cinco minutos de descanso -Y los dos finalistas son oponentes duros de vencer… recuerden que el ganador obtendrá el hermoso ¡Listón Ecruteak!- Recordó alzando el listón, fue entonces que Hikari notó que por primera vez lo veía realmente, estaba tan metida en el asunto de “Shinji-participando-en-un-concurso” que no le había prestado atención al premio antes, el listón era morado con detalles en lavanda y la medalla era redonda y de u usual color dorado brillante. -Tenemos cinco minutos, los puntos están en el tablero y… ¡Comiencen!

-¡Dorinda hora de las finales!

-¡Luxio, demuestra lo que puedes hacer!- Ambas pokémon salieron al campo entre chispas y ascuas y se miraron fijamente, la victoria sería de una de ellas, pero no había tiempo para quedarse ahí ¡El reloj corría! -¡Impactrueno ya!- Un impactrueno fue contra Dorinda como primer movimiento y sorpresivamente dio un golpe directo, ¡La pobre Ninetales no pudo ni esquivar! Hikari miro impresionada -¡Bola sombra!- Continuó el chico.

-¡Usa paranormal!- El paranormal detuvo la bola sombra en el aire y la volvió a regresar contra Lux, haciendo bajar sus puntos.

-¡Cola de acero!- La cola de Lux brillo de blanco y corrió contra Dorinda, cortando la bola sombra en su camino y convirtiéndola sólo en humo que se dispersó.

-¡Esquívalo!- Dorinda alcanzó a realizar un rápido movimiento a la derecha esquivando el ataque.

Hikari trato de mantener la compostura en todo momento *Shinji ha ganado sus batallas fácilmente por el poder de Lux, ella es muy hábil y rápida, pero aún no toma tanto en cuenta el puntaje y ese puede ser su punto débil. No dejaré que nos derrote y lo venceremos punto por punto* Sonrió victoriosa -¡Dorinda lanzallamas y excavar!- Al estar un tanto cerca el lanzallamas envolvió a Lux y de inmediato Dorinda se fue bajo tierra.

-¡Luxio, salta para esquivar su ataque!- Lux estaba un tanto aturdida por el fuego y se sacudió y rodó en el campo para quitarse las llamas de encima, en ese momento sintió un suave temblor debajo de sí, saltó para esquivar pero aun así Dorinda logró alcanzarla  con un golpe de su cuerpo, Lux cayó al suelo y le gruño a Dorinda. Hikari sonreía con orgullos y Shinji parecía impresionado ante la combinación, encontrándose en aprietos por una vez-¡Usa impactrueno otra vez!- Llamó.

Lux se puso de pie molesta y lanzó una fuerte descarga eléctrica hacia Dorinda, pero Hikari parecía lista para afrontarlo -Dorinda… ¡Fuego fatuo a contra-escudo!- Ordenó muy segura apuntando a Lux. De la punta de cada una de sus nueve colas salió una pequeña flama azul que juntas crearon aros de fuego alrededor de Dorinda, la electricidad se apegó a ellos creando un hermosos efecto que rodeaba a la Ninetales. El ataque combinado fue lanzado contra Lux, dándole con su propio impactrueno y quemándola por el ataque fuego fatuo, los puntos de Shinji iban a la mitad y Hikari los tenía casi completos, el tiempo seguía corriendo.

-¡Bola sombra!- Dijo Shinji nuevamente.

Hikari ni se inmutó -¡Finta!- Lux lanzó otra esfera de energía fantasma contra su compañera ahora oponente pero esta rápidamente la evadió y desapareció de su vista, en un parpadear estuvo tras la Luxio nuevamente golpeándola con sus hermosas colas y haciéndola caer.

Lux se sacudió gruñendo y luego soltó un rugido, de pronto, comenzó a brillar de blanco completamente, su figura hizo más grande, el pelaje de su cabeza y cuello se volvió más espeso, sus patas se hicieron más robustas… al aclararse el brillo una imponente Luxray amarilla estaba en el campo, sus ojos rojos brillantes miraron retadores a los del mismo color pertenecientes a Dorinda.

-Luxio…

-Lux…

-¡Evolucionó!- Dijeron ambos entrenadores al mismo tiempo.

-Y la Luxio de Shinji ha evolucionado… ¡Guau! ¡Eso le quitara muchos puntos a Hikari!- Exclamó Mimian, la mitad de los puntos de Hikari cayeron de manera casi instantánea para desgracia de la chica que sólo veía preocupada, ambos puntajes estaban igualados y quedaba un minuto aun.

-¡Dorinda no podemos rendirnos! ¡Lanzallamas!- Llamó rápidamente.

-¡Impactrueno!- Un poderosa ráfaga de fuego y un impactrueno más potente de lo normal chocaron en el campo, ambos poderes mezclándose y causando una explosión -¡Mordida!- Con su excelente vista Lux trató de encontrar a Dorinda pero al tratar de atacar sintió los efectos del chamuscado a causa del fuego fatuo, se aclaró el humo y su oponente estaba bajo tierra, luego atacó desde el suelo -¡Chispa!- Ordenó al estar cerca.

-¡Finta ahora!- Ordenó Hikari muy segura, Dorinda desapareció y reapareció tras la Luxray, propinándole un buen golpe con sus patas traseras. Lux le miró con decisión, mostrando los dientes lista para dar una mordida pero…

-¡Tieeeeeeempo!- Todos miraron a Mimian y seguidamente la pantalla -Vaya… esa fue una batalla increíble, muy buena participación de ambos, pero solo puede haber un ganador y es… ¡Hikari y su Ninetales!

Hikari se puso súper alegre y corrió a Dorinda -¡Lo hicimos! ¡Ganamos Dorinda!- La Ninetales dorada apoyó sus patas delanteras sobre ella y Hikari le abrazó, Lux se sentó y rodeó sus patas con la cola, bajando la mirada y con las orejitas bajas. Suspiró, su primer y quizás único concurso, y había perdido… pero había demostrado lo que podía hacer, y llegó a las finales -¡Estuviste excelente Lux!- Alzó la mirada para ver la sonrisa de Hikari, luego sintió una caricia en su cabeza y giró la vista para ver a Shinji.

-¡Luxrei!- Exclamó contenta, de un salto lamió las mejillas de ambos, claro que se quejaron pero… la intención es lo que cuenta

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Y ahora se le hace entrega a Hikari del listón Ecruteak!

-Diste una gran batalla en las finales, sabes usar los ataques de tu oponente a tu favor y tus combinaciones y reacción son muy buenas, realmente te mereces este listón- Mencionó el señor contesta dándole el listón Ecruteak.

-Muchísimas gracias- Respondió Hikari aceptándolo y asintiendo, en esta oportunidad, Dorinda tenía en su cuello una réplica exacta, Hikari tomó el verdadero y se lo colocó en la punta de la cola a Lux.

La pokémon miró el listón y sonrió –Lux.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Muy bien entonces todo arreglado- Dijo Hikari.

Era ya de noche y estaban en la parte de afuera del centro pokémon con ambos equipos fuera de sus pokébolas descansando un poco pero tratando de no dormirse aún. Lux y Kaito en particular se hallaban junto a los entrenadores, la primera muy contenta descansando entre ambos entrenadores y el segundo sólo ahí distraído y algo curioso de por qué estaban en ese sitio -Lux, si realmente te gustan los concursos, puedes estar conmigo- Dijo la coordinadora, Lux le miró confundida -Veras, a Kaito sólo parecen llamarle la atención las batallas- Al oír su nombre el Seadra volteó de inmediato -Así que… Shin y yo pensamos hacer un intercambio, de esa manera Kaito podrá participar en todas las batallas que quiera y tú podrás estar en concursos conmigo si quieres.

Ambos pokémon se miraron, Kaito estuvo de acuerdo al instante y asintió con energía, al parecer le agradaba la idea de participar en batallas y tener a Shinji como entrenador, pero Lux se veía algo insegura -luxrei…

-Por eso te estoy diciendo, si realmente quieres participar en concursos- Hikari se detuvo al ver a Lux asentir -Entonces ¿Qué te sucede?

-Lux…- La Luxray se puso de pié y frotó su cara con la mano se Shinji como toda felina.

-Awww- Murmuró Hikari enternecida -Se apegó a ti.

-Luxray- dijo el chico con un tono un tanto serio, la pokémon le miró con atención -Eres muy fuerte la verdad, y hoy tras evolucionar incluso aprendiste trueno… ¿Sabes qué? No me había fijado pero, esta fue hasta ahora tu primera derrota, eres muy hábil en las batallas, pero no por eso debes dejar lo que de verdad quieres- Suspiró un momento para luego continuar - Escucha, no te preocupes por mí, seguirás estando en el equipo, entre todos somos un gran equipo- Explicó-Mira a Bayleef y Torterra- Ambos miraban la escena curiosos -O a Umbreon y esa alocada Eevee- Evoli descansaba enrollada y apoyada de Noctail -Son de entrenadores distintos pero no dejan que eso les afecte.

Luxray miró al piso mientras Hikari estaba cautivada con el chico *Vaya… ¿Shinji está dando un discursito de la amistad? ¿Y halagando a uno de sus pokémon al mismo tiempo? Esto es nuevo* pensó para sí con una risita -Es cierto Lux- Agregó -Está bien lo que elijas pero, elije lo que te gusta, lo que sea yo te apoyo- Dijo la chica mirando sus ojos rojos, todos los pokémon dieron su apoyo en sus respectivos lenguajes.

Lux pareció pensarlo por un  momento más y finalmente estiró su cola para dejar el listón en manos de Hikari, la chica suspiró pensando que quizás no había decidido los concursos después de todo, pero la Luxray luego colocó una pata sobre él -Lux luxrei- Dijo sonriente y con ojitos brillantes

Hikari sonrió abiertamente – ¡Lux! Qué bien, será excelente trabajar contigo. Y ahora… creo que deberíamos volver a la habitación, ya es tarde chicos, si quieren pueden dormir con nosotros hoy, Ro murmuro un “tor terra” que hizo a Hikari reír, pues sonó como un sarcástico “si claro” y al parecer eso fue ya que los demás pokémon también rieron, aunque sintiéndose algo más de que no pudiese acompañarlos dentro.

 


	36. ¡Nuevos integrantes!

**36- ¡Nuevos integrantes!**

Era otro día en ciudad Ecruteak, sin embargo el cielo estaba algo nublado y amenazaba llover desde temprano. Tras haber desayunado algo Shinji fue directo al telecomunicador, Hikari algo extrañada le siguió para descubrir que llamaba a su hermano.

-¡Hey Shinji, Hikari! ¡Qué bien que llamen! ¿Están en ecruteak eh?- Saludó el mayor tan pronto había contestado.

-Si, llamaba por que necesi- oye… ¿Cómo sabias que estamos en Ecruteak?- Respondió su hermano menor.

-Bueno, pues ayer estaba paseándome por algunos canales cuando me topé con una batalla entre ustedes dos ¡EN UN CONCURSO!- Estallo el mayor -¿Qué ocurrió? Cuéntenme- Dijo muy interesado y con una sonrisa divertida.

Una sonrisita nerviosa apareció en la cara de Hikari –Ehh pues…

Shinji suspiró -Es una larga historia. Para resumir, mi Luxray prefiere los concursos y el Seadra de Hikari las batallas así que vamos a intercambiar pokémon, y aprovechando al oportunidad estuve revisando algo y me preguntaba si me podías dar una escama dragón- Aclaró.

-Pero quiero saber la historia- Dijo Reiji haciendo puchero, en parte para fastidiarlo.

-Si me das la escama dejo que Hikari te la cuente completa- Negoció él.

-Vale, esperen aquí- Reiji se puso de pie y se apartó por un rato.

-¿Escama Dragón?- Preguntó Hikari viendo al chico.

-Es un item que puede evolucionar a Seadra- Respondió el tranquilamente.

-¡Chipa chipa!- Poffin apareció en pantalla, saludando a Hikari con una de sus pequeñas patitas.

-¡Poffin! Hola pequeña ¿Qué tal?- Dijo con voz juguetona, poffin sonrió.

En ese momento vieron a Reiji pasar de un lado a otro -Poffin no toques nada- Advirtió.

-¿Cómo estas?

-¡Chipa chipa chichichi chiiiipa chiririii!- Decía la criaturita moviendo sus patitas desesperadamente, Hikari sólo rió mientras que Shinji tenía cara de no entender nada.

-¡Ajá! ¡Aquí esta!- Reiji volvió a su lugar, Poffin se despidió y corrió al patio -Una escama Dragon- Dijo el hermano mayor mientras mostraba en su mano una escama del tamaño de su palma, tenía una forma similar a una gota de color zul celeste -Ahora mmm… ¡Dusk!- Llamó el chico, en direccion a donde Poffin habia corrido –Por cierto, ¿Saben que día es hoy?- Preguntó a los dos jóvenes un tanto animado.

-Es 1 de Diciembre- Respondió Hikari rápidamente -Hace dos días fue mi cumpleaños número 12… ¡Alcancé a Shinji!- Sonrió.

-¡¿Eeehh?! ¿Y porque nadie me dijo nada? Arceus, ¡Hikari felicidades!- Respondió Reiji.

-Bueno no se por qué Shinji no te habrá dicho pero él me dio un regalo, bueno, técnicamente dos, un kimono que usé en el concurso de ayer y una piedra fuego para evolucionar a mi Vulpix, seguro nos viste ayer- Dijo alegre.

-Oh pero que tierno… y muy considerado, bien echo hermanito- Reiji le guiño el ojo.

-No te hagas ideas Reiji - Le dijo el menor simplemente.

-Como sea… ¿A que no saben que sucedió hace un mes?

-Eh… ¿Que tiene eso que ver?- Pregunto Shinji confundido, su hermano era raro, punto y fin.

-Es primero de noviembre, ¡Ustedes dos llevan un mes entero que viajan juntos!- Ambos jóvenes le miraron sorprendidos.

-¡¿Un mes?!

-Que rápido…- Murmuró Hikari pensativa

-Así es, y veo que han aprendido a conllevarse.

-Algo así- Comentó el encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿De qué hablas Shinji? ¡Claro que sí!- En ese momento vieron a Dusk aparecer en pantalla.

-Dusk, Shinji necesita que le envie esta escama dragón, ¿Puedes hacerme el favor?- Preguntó Reiji mostrando el ítem.

-¡Kraw!- Dusk asintió.

-Ten- Le dio la escama dragón, la cual Dusk tomó con el pico y lo metió en su pokébola ocaso, luego colocó la misma en el transportador y tan sólo unos segundos después la pokébola estaba frente a Hikari y Shinji –Buena suerte con ese intercambio- Dijo Reiji.

-Te llamamos después- Respondió su hermano terminando la conversación.

Shinji liberó a Dusk, el cual parecía feliz de volver a verlos a ambos, el ave le dió la escama dragón a su entrenador y comenzó a revolotear alrededor de Hikari -A mi también me da gusto verte otra vez Dusk- Dijo la peliazul riendo -Ahora, Shinji y yo vamos a hacer un intercambio- Le dijo mientras ambos se dirigian a la maquina de intercambios.

Como ambos sabían cómo funcionaba el proceso sólo le agradecieron a la enfermera Joy que se ofreció a explicarles -¿Estan seguros de que quieren intercambiar a sus pokémon?- Preguntó -Vi a Luxio… bueno, Luxray, en el concurso, me parece que es una buena idea pero ¿Qué hay del otro pokémon?

-El otro es un seadra, esta totalmente de acuerdo con la idea- Menciono Hikari, Shinji le pidió que liberara a dicho seadra y cuando estuvo afuera, Shinji se agachó y le entregó la escama dragón.

-Ten, sosténla con la cola- Le dijo, el pokémon asintio y enrolló su cola, bastante inútil en suelo firme, alrededor de la pequeña escama, luego Hikari lo volvió a regresar.

-Veo que tienen todo bajo control aquí, entonces ire a continuar con mi trabajo, suerte- Dijo la enfermera Joy volviendo al lobby. Ambos entrenadores colocaron las pokébolas de Lux y Kaito a ambos lados y Shinji activó la máquina al bajar la palanca para intercambiar.

En la pantalla se pudieron ver las siluetas del Seadra y la Luxray a ambos lados mientras las pokébolas brillaban de blanco y se desvanecían por unos instantes, tan pronto las imágenes se entrecruzaron y aparecieron al otro lado ambas pokébolas volvieron a aparecer pero a lados opuestos. La común de Lux del lado de Hikari y la pokébola buceo de Kaito del lado de Shinji. En la pantallita apareció en letras grandes “Proceso completo” -Bien, eso es todo… ¡Sal ahora Lux!- Hikari arrojó la pokébola, Shinji liberó a Kaito sin decir nada.

Lux de inmediato miró a ambos entrenadores tranquilamente sentada, a su lado, Kaito hacía lo mismo hasta que la escama dragón comenzo a brillar y seguidamente Kaito también. Se hizo más grande, sus aletas punteagudas a ambos lados de su cuerpo desaparecieron para dar paso a una gran y hermosa aleta en su espalda, en su cabeza aparecieron dos finos cuernos, sus escamas se apegaron más al cuerpo dándole un aire más aerodinámico, y su pico se hizo mas fino y estilizado. Al acabarse el brillo se reveló del mismo color azul celeste pero esta vez con el estomago de un llamativo amarillo, la aleta de su espalda era blanca y sus ojos de un color rojo brillante.

-¡Dra!- Exclamó el pokémon alzando la mirada orgulloso.

-¡Guau genial!- Hikari estaba perpleja aunque emocionada, sacó su pokédex y rápidamente reviso la información del nuevo aspecto de Kaito.

_“Kingdra el pokémon dragón y forma evolucionada de Seadra. Es un pokémon bastante grosero, no piensa en nadie más que en sí mismo y repele cualquier otro Horsea y Seadra por no haber evolucionado, considerándolos más débiles. Colecciona tesoros marinos de todo tipo y le encanta mezclarse con otros Kingdra y atacar a otros pokémon más débiles para marcar y defender su territorio. No baja la guardia ni cuando duerme, dado que sus ronquidos pueden crear remolinos de agua capaces de ahogar a quien se acerque mucho”_

Hikari frunció el ceño ligeramente –Vaya, que… negativo- Dijo mirando al Kingdra -Supongo que sigues siendo un poco orgulloso ¿Eh?

-Tenía que aprovechar el momento ya que Seadra sólo evoluciona por intercambio con la escama dragón,  ahora será incluso más fuerte- Explico Shinji.

-Comprendo- Dijo Hikari –Bueno Kaito, siempre que te lleves bien con los demás, hacerte más fuerte es la meta.

-Como sea, tendra tiempo para acostumbrarse un poco y practicar. Mientras tanto debería ir al gimnasio, me quedaré con Honchkrow, es tipo oscuro y tiene ventaja- Dijo mirando al ave que aun estaba fuera de su pokébola, posado en el suelo viendo a ambos entrenadores -Ya llevo cuatro dias en Ecruteak y no he ido a ganar mi medalla- Se quejó.

-Espera… ¿Cuatro días? 1 de diciembre … 1, 2, 3, 4- Hikari contaba con sus dedos como calculándo algo -¡¿Espera que?! 1, 2, 3… ¡4! ¡Oh no, lo olvide!- Hikari se apresuró a la habitación. Shinji sólo la miró confundido, regresó a Kaito a su pokébola y fue tras ella, con Dusk  Lux siguiéndole.

-Krow krowaw…- Murmuró el pokémon en un suspiro, como diciendo “nunca cambiaran”

Al llegar a la habitación del centro pokémon, estaba Hikari buscando algo en la mochila gris de Shinji, el chico la miró y frunció el ceño -¿Podrías dejar de meterte ahí? ¿Qué buscas?

-El huevo… ¡Nacerá hoy!- Dijo Hikari, girando al vista para mirarlo.

-Está junto a tus cosas ¿Olvidas?- Dijo apuntando la esquina de la habitación del lado de Hikari, donde estaba su mochila -¡Ahora fuera de ahí!

-¡Ay bueno!- Se quejó al chica -Ni que tuvieras algo ahí que no pudiera o debiera ver- Se “burlo” mientras tomaba el huevo que estaba detrás de su mochila, estaba cálido y se podía sentir como un leve temblor.

-Si, ¡¿Como mi ropa interior?!- Exclamó un tanto molesto cerrando su mochila, Hikari se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario y Dusk y Lux parpadearon algo sorprendidos con una gotita de sudor nervioso cada uno desde la entrada del cuarto.

-¡¿Era necesario mencionarlo?!- Exclamó ella un tanto roja, el huevo tembló un poco más y comenzó a brillar ¡Ay Arceus va a nacer!- Exclamó exaltada, se sentó en su cama y tiró del brazo de Shinji para que se sentara frente ella. El huevo se movía un poco y comenzaba a brillar de blanco intensamente. Dusk se posó en el suelo cerca de ambos entrenadores y tapandose con un ala por la brillante luz. Ambos entrenadores cerraron los ojos con fuerza también.

Cuando esta se aclaró, en lugar del huevo había un pequeño pokémon de color amarillo-crema, con dos grandes orejas en forma de diamante cuyas puntas eran negras al igual que su cola, la cual era pequeña, sus mejillas tenian dos círculos color rosa. El pokémon abrió sus brillantes ojitos por primera vez -¿Pichupi?- Miró a Shinji, luego a Hikari y a Shinji de nuevo -¡Pichu!- Saltó sobre el entrenador de cabello morado.

-¡Uwaaah! ¡Es adorable!- Exclamó la chica.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- Dijo el chico cuando el pequeño pichu se acarició de su camisa morada oscura.

_“Pichu, el pokémon ratón y forma bebé de pikachu. La energía que concentra en sus pequeñas mejillas es muy fuerte, cuando pichu se divierte puede descargar electricidad creando una lluvia de chispas. Pichu no tiene mucha habilidad almacenando electricidad y muchas veces la liberará sin querer. Si es muy joven puede incluso herirse a si mismo con sus descargas o asustarse de su propio poder”_

Shinji miró a la criaturita tras oir la información proveida por Hikari y su pokégear -Así que… ¿Esta _cosita_ puede hacerse daño a si mismo y asustarse con sus propias descargas, las cuales además no controla bien?... ¡¿Qué clase de pokémon es?!

Hikari frunció el ceño, sobre todo por el despectivo tono de “cosita” -Un pokémon bebé- Dijo un tanto molesta, buscó en el pokédex otra información.

 _“Cria pokémon, también llamado pokémon bebé son pre-evoluciones de pokémon más maduros unque aun en etapa básica, necesitan ciertos requisitos para evolucionar que en su mayoria son, la felicidad y cariño a su entrenador. Son bastante raros de encontrar y la mayor parte de las veces son criados especialmente por criadores pokémon ya que necesitan los cuidados básicos de cualquier otro pokemon y otros adicionales dada su clasificacion como bebés. Por ejemplo un budew necesita ser protegido y cuidado muy bien con respecto a cambios climáticos mientras que con un pichu se necesita tener mucha paciencia con respecto a su manejo de electricidad. Es muy importante saber que cuando un pokémon bebe nace la primera persona o el primer pokémon que vea, creerá que es su madre o padre”_ Recitó el pokédex.

-Oye eso lo explica- Hikari bajo el pokédex de su mirada y puso una carita pícara -Pichu cree que eres su papáaaaaa- Dijo la chica en tonito cantarino y luego echo a reír.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Chu…¿Pi?- Pichu se volteó al oir al risa, y saltó sobre Hikari -¡Pipichu!

-¿Y-y ahora?- Hikari tomo al pokémon en manos, tenia una gran sonrisa -No me digas que…

-Cree que eres su mamá, ¡Ja!- Se burló Shinji y ahora era su turno de reír un poco. Una vez más Dusk solo negó con la cabeza y suspiró, puede ser que no haya cambiado casi mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, pero definitivamente su maestro estaba MUY diferente a como era hace unos meses en su viaje por Sinnoh.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Pichu pichu pi chu!- Cantaba el pokemon dando tiernos pasos detrás de Hikari y Shinji, que se dirigían al telecomunicador a llamar justo a la persona que les dio el huevo.

-Vaya, les tomo un rato volver a llamar no?- Preguntó el chico -¿Qué paso, intercambiaron?

-Sí, salió todo bien, el asunto es…- Comenzó Hikari.

-Pichu pichu pi… ¡PICHU!- Pichu apareció de repente en escena, asomado sobre la cabeza de la chica de cabello azul, miró la pantalla curioso -chuuu…- pero al estirarse cayó hacia el frente, siendo atrapado por las manos de Hikari.

Reiji rió por un momento -Ya veo, ya veo, ¡Finalmente nació mi regalito!

-Es muy lindo Reiji- Comentó la chica –Y parece que tiene mucha energía.

-¡Pichuuuu!- Pichu saltó de los brazos de la chica al hombro de Shinji.

-Vaya que sí- Dijo el chico de la coleta -Shinji, probablemente ya hayas leído la información registrada de pichu en tu pokédex, pero, ese Pichu tiene algo especial y lo crié especialmente para eso. Espero que puedas tranajar bien con él, no todo pokemon tiene el mismo carácter y mucho menos si tiene entrenador, seguramente ese pichu adquirirá algo de tu carácter en cuestión de días y además, como es un recien nacido puedes entrenarlo desde cero- Explicó pacientemente, como si enlistara razones de porque pichu era un miembro perfecto para su equipo.

-¿Y qué es eso tan especial?- Preguntó el entrenador, el pequeño pokemon parecia haberse cansado por sus anteriores “maniobras” y ahora solo descansaba un poco en el hombro del joven, aún mirando curioso la pantalla.

-Sus ataques, un pichu normal hubiera nacido con ataques como “dulce beso”- Reiji y Hikari no pudieron evitar reír por lo bajo ante esto (y la cara que puso Shinji) -Pero con los ataques que tendrá este, podras manejarte bien, sólo míralo- Incitó su hermano.

-Ehh… aun no lo he atrapado- Dijo el chico.

-Entonces luego, ahora, sólo una pregunta- Recordó algo -¿A cuál de los dos vió pichu primero?- Hikari rápidamente apuntó a Shinji -Pues felicidades, pichu supone que eres su papá.

-Sí lo sé, pero también cree que Hikari es su mamá- Acotó tranquilamente.

-¿Ah si?- Hikari asintió, el sonrió ligeramente –Ya veo… y ahora cambiando el tema, ¿Qué  ocurrió ayer en ese concurso? díganme todo- Pidió, ambos suspiraron, esto sería largo…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Pichu pichuuuuu!- Pichu entró en la habitacion tan pronto Hikari abrió la puerta, saltó sobre la cama de la susodicha y comenzo a rebotar en ella.

-Pichu cuidado te puedes caer- Dijo la chica.

-¿Pichu?- Vió la otra cama, sobre ella habia una mochila gris -¡Pichuuu!- Saltó de una cama a otra y comenzo a “hurgar” en la mochila.

-¿Pero es que todos tienen que meterse con mi mochila el día de hoy?- Preguntó algo irritado Shinji viendo como pichu terminaba de meterse por completo en su mochila -¡Sal de ahí!- Regañó tomando la mochila, en ese momento salió de ella una pokébola negra con lineas rojas y doradas y pichu tras ella jugando con ella -¡H-hey! ¡Deja eso!- Exclamó el chico.

Pichu jugaba a la pelota con ella -¿Pi?- Cuando se detuvo la pokébola rebotó en su cabeza y se abrió, el pokémon brilló de rojo y quedó atrapado dentro, ante las miradas atónitas de ambos entrenadores, la pokébola se movió dos veces y se quedo quieta.

Pichu fue atrapado…

Ninguno dijo ni hizo nada por unos segundos, hasta que Shinji tomó la pokebola en manos -Claro, la pokébola lujo tenía que ser ¿No?- Murmuró para sí.

-¿Qué tiene esa pokébola? ¿Es especial? Recuerdo que la mencionaste antes, cuando buscabas una pokébola para reemplazar la de Dusk- Dijo Hikari.

-Pues sí, es una de las que mi hermano metió en mi mochila, esta pokébola hace que el pokémon atrapado con ella le tenga mas afecto al entrenador.

Hikari lo miró por un momento y luego echo a reir sin poder parar -Ya no… ya no bastaba con que creyera… que eras su papa ¡¡Jajajaja!!- Se tiró sobre su cama riendo.

Shinji tomó su pokédex negra y la abrió para revisar los ataques del pichu, de inmediato apareció en la pequeña pantalla un cuadrito rojo con letras amarillas “Cantidad máxima de pokémon sobrepasada” … era cierto, con Pichu contando como una reciente captura, Shinji tenia 7 pokémon, debía dejar uno con su hermano para seguir manteniendo el equilibrio, y si quería participar en cualquier cosa, incluyendo el gimnasio claro. Suspiró y no le dio importancia por el momento, finalmente revisó al alocado bebé nuevo.

-Choquetrueno, cola de acero, doblebofeton y puño trueno, bastante bueno- Dijo para sí, miró la pokébola y sonrió victorioso -Bienvenido al equipo, pero no creas que sera fácil… tendras el mismo trato que los demás y te espera un duro entrenamiento.

-¡No si yo estoy aquí!- Interrumpió Hikari frente a él, tomó la pokébola lujo y la miró -Como su “madre” honoraria, le dare todo el cariño y cuidado que necesite- Dijo con una sonrisa -Despues de todo, lo prometí.

 


	37. Después de 5 dias, ¡Gimnasio Ecruteak al fin!

**37- Después de 5 dias, ¡Gimnasio Ecruteak al fin!**

-Gimnasio Ecruteak- Dijo Hikari viendo el establecimiento el cual era, como muchas otras construcciones de la ciudad, un gran edificio al estilo japonés.

-Vamos, ganaré fácil con Honchkrow, Umbreon y Weavile- Dijo el chico muy seguro de sí entrando al lugar.

-¡Pichu pichu!- Exclamó alegre la criaturita en su hombro.

Hikari comenzó a caminar a su lado -Espera, ¿No tenías 7 pokémon?

-Tenía…- Comentó el.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Era temprano en la mañana, todos los pokémon de Shinji estaban fuera de sus pokébolas en el campo de entrenamiento a excepción de Pichu que por alguna razón estaba sobre su hombro, el chico pensaba en que pokemon dejar con su hermano, no queria dejar ninguno de los atrapados en Johto, y a Weavile, Honchkrow y Umbreon los usaría para la batalla de gimnasio.Quizás…_

_-Torterra, tu te quedarás con mi hermano un rato- Le dijo a su inicial, que tan pronto había oído su nombre le miró._

_-¿Torter?_

_-Umbreon, Honchkrow y Weavile participaran en la batalla de gimnasio, no creo que sea buena idea dejar a Quilava o Kingdra con él y pues, Pichu no se aleja de mí, aunque se supone que deba pasar tiempo con él- Dijo con algo de molestia lo último, el pichu solo sonrió._

_-Terra, torterra ter- Murmuró el pokémon asintiendo simplemente._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Entonces ¿Le dejaste a Ro?

-Si.

-Oh pues… estoy segura de que con el gran equipo que tienes preparado ganarás- Apoyó Hikari sonriendo, finalmente salieron del pasillo al área del campo del gimnasio, donde se hallaba Matsuba entrenando con algunos jovenes que tenían apariencia de ser sus estudiantes. El sitio era bastante oscuro en opinión de Hikari, con algunos pocos focos en las esquinas y el centro del campo, y parecía haber una leve neblina lo cual era muy particular. Tan pronto como los vió el rubio se detuvo y sonrió relajado pero obviamente algo divertido. Sus estudiantes dijeron algunas palabras y regresaron a sus pokémon de las prácticas.

-¡Shinji! Con que te deciste aparecer por aquí- Comentó tan calmado como siempre.

-Pues sí, después de algo de tiempo y ciertos probelmas- Respondió el.

-¿Y ese pichu? ¿Fue el que nació del huevo?- Preguntó algo extrañado.

-No, del huevo nació una eevee, este nació ayer.

-Dos recien nacidos, que bien- El lider asintió y azló los brazos a a la altura de su rostro, haciendo un gesto con las manos –Como decimos aquí en Ecruteak “Aunque la torre del nacimiento este quemada, que ambos tengan la bendición sagrada del gran Ho-oh”- Miró al chico –Entonces, empecemos con la batalla. Últimamente he tenido una mala racha… espero no seguir con ella.

-¿Muchos novatos te han ganado?- Preguntó Shinji (taunting)

-¡¿Novatos?! ¡Ja! Justo el dia en que hablamos me retó una chica llamada Egumi, bastante fuerte y tiene un estilo de batalla único, realmente no pude hacer mucho contra ella, me gano rápidamente, y ayer también tuve una muy buena contrincante- Explicaba mientras todos tomaban lugares: los chicos de la práctica a un lado del gimnasio en las bancas juntos a Hikari, cada uno de los competidores a un lado del campo, y uno de los entrenadores de réferi -Una chica llamada Valita, incluso preguntó por ti, si habias ganado ya en este gimnasio y cuando le dije que no y ganó se puso muy contenta y dijo que iban 2 a 2- Rió por lo bajo, Hikari también rió.

-¿No te has enfrentado ya a una chica llamada Esper?-  Preguntó Shinji mientras sacaba la pokébola ocaso de Dusk.

-¿Esper?- El líder se mostró pensativo -Hmmm sí, la verdad sí, hace mas de una semana ya.

*¡Demonios!* Pensó Shinji *¡Las tres se me han adelantado! Debo ganar ahora y mañana seguimos camino*

-Esta será una batalla de gimnasio entre el retador Shinji y el líder de gimnasio Matsuba, cada uno usará tres pokémon y el primero en derrotar a los tres del oponente ganará. Además sólo el retador puede sustituir a sus pokémon- Anunció el chico peliverde que hacía de réferi.

-Quizás recuerdes a este… ¡A la batalla Hochkrow!

-¿Es el mismo Murkrow de nuestra primera batalla? ¡Sal ahora Haunter!- Un pokémon morado que consistía en basicamente en una cabeza flotante con grandes ojos y una boca sonriente, y dos manos incorporeas apareció en el campo, a pesar de ser un pokemon fantasma, su aspecto daba un poco de risa. La criatura soltó una carcajada.

“ _Haunter, el pokemon gas y forma evolucionada de Gastly. Es muy juguetón y le encanta divertirse con las personas, se dice que si ve un humano en el lugar donde vive, es capaz de no dejarlo ir nunca para jugar con el toda la vida. Puede desaparecer, atravesar objetos sólidos y crear ilusiones, además de tener la habilidad de separar sus manos muy lejos de su cuerpo para atacar o agarrar objetos”_ Mencionó la pokédex de Hikari, quien había querido revisar a la criatura.

El líder rápidamente analizó el punto de inicio de la batalla *Los murkrow y honchkrow normalmente tienen la habilidad insomnio… mejor no me arriesgo con hipnosis* -¡Usa lengüetazo!

-Ni lo pienses- Murmuró Shinji -¡Esquívalo y as aéreo!- Dusk aleteó y se elevó esquivando el ataque y luego voló a toda velocidad contra Haunter.

-¡Agilidad!- Haunter rápidamente comenzó a moverse por el campo a una velocidad que combinada con su habilidad natural de desaparecer lo hicieron casi imperceptible -¡Bola sombra!

-¡No te detengas, da la vuelta y pico taladro!- Ordenó Shinji muy seguro, el pokémon oscuro giró, aun con el as aéreo e hizo que su pico comenzara a girar como un taladro, atravesando la bola sombra e impactando de lleno al oponente. 

-¡Haunter puño fantasma!- El pokémon fantasma soltó una carcajada y luego lanzó un puño incorpóreo contra Dusk, que al estar cerca recibió el golpe de frente.

-¿Crees que eso hará algo? ¡Pulso oscuro!

-¡Tu también Haunter!- Ambos ataques chocaron en el campo contrarrestandose y causando que el campo se cubriera de un denso humo negro -¡Ahora es momento! ¡Rayo confuso!- Una esfera parecida a una bola sombra se formó en las manos de haunter, quien luego se la lanzó a Dusk dando en el blanco, el humo comenzóa dispersarse y dejo ver al pokémon cuervo totalmente confundido.

-¡Eso no me detendrá, pulso oscuro!- Dusk lanzó un rayo oscuro desde su pico pero este fue en direccion errada, dándole a una de las paredes del gimnasio.

-Haunter utiliza impactrueno ahora- Dijo tranquilamente Matsuba.

-¡¿Impactrueno?!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Shinji y Hikari, una gran carga eléctrica golpeó al pobre Dusk, haciéndolo chillar. Pichu miraba impresionado el ataque electrico desde el hombro de su entrenador.

Dusk trató de ponerse de pie, aun afectado por la electricidad, pero claramente se veia que seguía bastante atontado. Shinji regresó al cuervo a su pokébola y sacó otra, un tanto molesto -¡Weavile preparate para combatir!

-¡Wiva!- Hiela salio al campo mirando a su oponente con una sonrisa victoriosa, mostrando sus garras lista para dar batalla.

-¡Vamos Hiela!- Exclamó Hikari en apoyo.

-Pero que predecible, ya son dos pokémon oscuros- Murmuro Matsuba al parecer algo aburrido o decepcionado -¡Haunter usa hipnosis!- Ordenó el rubio apuntando al nuevo oponente.

-¡Esquívalo y danza espada!- Hiela saltó fuera del rango de las ondas hipnóticas mientras sus garras se extendian y brillaban de morado, tras algunos movimientos Hiela estaba lista para otra orden -¡Garra sombra!

-¡Wi!- sus garras se delinearon mejor y el brillo morado pasó a un color mas oscuro, Hiela saltó sobre el haunter y asestó varios arañazos. Haunter se echó hacia atrás luciendo bastante cansado.

-Parece que no le queda mucho a tu primer pokémon ¡Rayo hielo!

-Perfecto, Haunter… lazos del destino- Dijo el líder con una sonrisa ganadora.

Los ojos de Shinji se ensancharon ante esto, y todos pudieron ver como el rayo hielo golpeaba a Haunter haciéndolo caer y casi al instante Hiela brilló de con un tono rosa y cayó al suelo rendida –¡Ninguno de los dos pokémon pueden continuar!- Declaró el réferi.

-¿Q-qué ocurrió?- Pregunto Hikari impresionada.

-Lazos del destino es un ataque muy bueno… si el pokémon que lo usa es derrotado con el siguiente golpe, el oponente tambien cae- Explicó amablemente uno de los estudiantes de Matsuba que se sentaba junto a ella –Es una de las tantas técnicas engañosas de los tipo fantasma- Sonrió ligeramente. Hikari asintió habiendo comprendido.

Matsuba regresó al pokémon gas, acto seguido liberó a otro -¡Misdreavus, a la carga!- Un pokémon algo parecido al anterior por el hecho de poseer nada más una cabeza visible salio al campo, era de color azul grisáceo con rosa en las puntas de su “cabello” además de un collar de cuentas rojas.

Shinji regresó a Hiela a la pokébola, no le agradaba para nada haber caido en ese truco y perder a uno de sus pokémon de esa manera -¡Honchkrow prepárate para combatir!

De la pokébola ocaso salió Dusk una vez más y en perfecto estado, dado que la confusion era algo momentaneo. Matsuba le miro sin inmutarse -Mmm… Quizás no lo sepas pero mis pokemon fantasma también son muy buenos en ataques electricos- Comentó -¡Onda choque!- Ordenó de inmediato.

-Maldición- Murmuró Shinji -¡Honchkrow esquívalo!- Dusk sin embargo no se movio, si no que cerro los ojos y pareció concentrarse en algo más. De un momento a otro, un repentino escudo verde brillante apareció a su alrededor, protegiéndolo del ataque. Dusk deshizo el escudo y sonrió victorioso -Dominó el movimiento de protección… parece que te sirvió ese entrenamiento con Torterra antes de que se fuera ¿no? ¡Usa pulso oscuro!

-¡Misdreavus esquívalo!- Ordenó Matsuba, lo había tomado desprevenido el movimiento protección, Misdreavus no fue tan rápida y el pulso oscuro de Dusk le dio de lleno.

-¡Pico taladro ya!- Dusk golpeó rápidamente a Misdreavus con su pico taladro, la batalla ahora daba un giro a favor de Shinji y Dusk estaba obteniendo su revancha.

-¡Misdreavus fuego fatuo!

-¡Mis!- Los ojos de misdrevus brillaron de azul celeste y unas pequeñas llamas aparecieron a su alrededor, flotando hacia dusk rapidamente e inflingiendo quemaduras.

-Perfecto- Murmuró el líder -¡Ahora impactrueno rápido!

-¡Protección!- Dusk creó un escudo verdoso al igual que antes y para su suerte el impactrueno simplemente rebotó en el -¡As aéreo!- Dusk voló a toda velocidad contra Misdrevus, golpeándola otra vez, pero tan pronto terminó el ataque, fue rodeado de fuego por unos segundos, efecto de la quemadura.

-Bien Misdreavus, ya no le queda mucha energía- Avisó su entrenador -¡Terminemos esto con una bola sombra!- Dijo apuntando al Honchkrow oponente, Misdrevaus creó frente su collar un bola sombra y la disparó contra Dusk.

-¡Ataque celestial!- Eso era todo, se arriesgaba con un ataque celestial. Dusk dio un par de fuertes aleteos y fácilmente evadió la bola sombra mientras era rodeado de un aura blanca.

-¡Kraw!

-Tiene que absorber la energía ¡Impactrueno!

-¡Vamos Dusk tu puedes!- Exclamó Hikari. Se sentía algo opacada por los otros entrenadores que apoyaban al líder.

-¡Pichu pi!- Exclamó Pichu preocupado por su compañero de equipo, Dusk terminó de almacenar la energia y se lanzó contra Misdreavus, chocando con el ataque eléctrico y golpenado al oponente, hubo humo ante la pequeña explosión y una vez aclarado… el resultado fue más que inesperado: Dusk estaba en el suelo al igual que Misdreavus.

-Ninguno de los dos puede continuar, el segundo encuentro también es un empate- Declaró el réferi.

-Hmmm pues esperemos que la tercera ronda no lo sea- Dijo Matsuba por lo bajo, regresando a su misdreavus.

-Bien Honchkrow- Fue lo único que dijo Shinji guardando la pokébola con una ligera sonrisa victoriosa, después de todo, el pokémon habia puesto buena pelea y había aprendido por sí solo protección –Es hora de decidir esto… Umbreon, ¡Preparate para ganar!- Lanzó la pokébola lunar de la cual salió Noctail listo para pelear, haciendo brillar sus anillos como de costumbre. Era como su manera personal de decir que estaba listo.

-Entonces veamos que haces con este… ¡Sal Banette!

-¡Bei bei bei!- Se burló el pokémon con una risita. Erguido en dos patas, tenía una pequeña cola amarilla, tres picos en su cabeza y una especie de gorro punteagudo que llegaba casi hasta el piso, sus ojos eran rojos y su boca parecía un cierre amarillo.

-Uff… su aspecto da un poco de miedo- Dijo Hikari mientras un escalofrio le recorria el cuerpo, buscó información del extraño pokémon fantasma.

“ _Banette, el pokémon marioneta y forma evolucionada de Shuppet. Se dice que este pokémon se creó de un muñeco y está completamente poseído por el odio generado al haber sido desechado. Se dice que vagan eternamente buscando al niño o niña que los abandonó. Por ello viven en áreas urbanas, normalmente en basureros, donde suelen asustar a todo aquel que abandone a sus muñecos”_

-V-vaya… si que da miedo- Repitió la chica de cabello azul.

-Pichu pi…- Murmuró Pichu bajando las orejitas, también se había asustado con el pokémon, sin embargo miró a su entrenador, tenía expresión seria y decidída, le copió y frunció el ceño ante el banette, como si no le tuviese miedo.

-¿Qué tal si comenzamos de una vez?- Dijo Matsuba, parecía bastante seguro de sí mismo pese la clara debilidad de tipo -¡Banette golpe bajo!- Banette movió su brazo derecho y repentinamente un golpe de energía morada le dió a Noctail de frente, la eeveelucion oscura sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Un golpe bajo? Que mal líder- Se burló Shinji -¡Mordida!

-¡Finta!- Justo antes de poder morderlo, banette desapareció del camino de Noctail y reapareció detrás, golpeándolo nuevamente.

*Esto se vuelve molesto ¿Qué tal una cucharada de tu propia medicina?* -¡Rayo confuso!- Los ojos de noctail brillaron y un rayo fucsia golpeó a Banete, dejándolo con los ojos en espiral y dando vueltas por todo el gimnasio. Matsuba puso mala cara y por otro lado Hikari sonrió, el fin de estaba batalla podía estar a favor de Shinji.

-Umbreon… ¡Excavar y mordida!- Noctail se fue bajo tierra y momentos después apareció a los pies del mareado banette, asestando un golpe con su cabeza y luego mordiéndolo en la punta de su “gorro” haciendo que el pokémon chillara y comenzara a soltar bofetones a lo loco  sin lograr más que cansarse y marearse más.

“Banette sácate esa confusión de encima ¡Usa impactrueno!- Banette alzó los brazos y lanzó una carga eléctrica que cayó derecho en el piso del campo, al lado opuesto de donde estaba Noctail.

-Pulso oscuro- Ondas de energía oscura fueron arrojadas contar el pokémon fantasma, que no las tomó bien y cayó de bruces, a los pocos segundos se puso de pié sacudiéndose, ya parecía estar bien y miró muy molesto al umbreon.

-¡Fuego fatuo!

-¡Esquívalo!

Noctail saltaba por todo el campo, eludiendo las pequeñas llamas azules que banette le arrojaba, hasta que una de ellas le dio en la frente y con esa, otras dos más. Noctail fue engullido por fuego momentáneamente -Bien ¡Ahora otro golpe bajo!- Otro puñetazo empujó a la pobre evolución de eevee. Noctail ya estaba cansado de recibir golpes y se estaba molestando…

-¡Mordida!

-¿Volvemos a repetirnos? ¡Finta!

Ocurrió lo mismo de antes, Banette fue muy rápido y esquivó el ataque, asestando además otro en Noctail. Al caer en el suelo el pokémon oscuro se envolvió en fuego por unos segundos -¡Noctail no!- Exclamó Hikari preocupada, seguramente ya le quedaba poca energía, sin embargo banette también sufrió daño del fuego fatuo gracias a la habilidad de Noctail.

Shinji no pareció preocuparse tanto ante esto -Umbreon… luz lunar- Noctail se paró y se sacudió un poco antes de cerrar los ojos concentrado, todos sus anillos brillaron de color blanco y algunas de sus heridas más visibles fueron sanadas de inmediato, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos parecía algo más fortalecido y le gruño al oponente, estaba listo para seguir peleando -Pulso oscuro.

-¡Bola sombra y esquívalo!- La bola sombra chocó con el pulso oscuro, sin embargo este fue más fuerte y lo superó y ambos ataques le dieron a Banette -¡Banette no!

-Mordida ahora- Dijo el chico de cabelo morado, Umbreon corrió a todo dar y mordió a su ferozmente oponente en un costado, Banette finalmente cayó tras el ataque, y esta vez los espirales en sus ojos no eran por confusión.

-Banette ya no puede continuar, Umbreon gana, ¡La victoria es para el retador Shinji!

-¡Excelente, lo hicieron chicos!- Hikari fue al campo y como de costumbre abrazó al pokemon triunfador, quien esta vez era Noctail -Bien echo Noctail, te luciste, esa luz lunar y tu velocidad fueron geniales- Al otro lado el líder Matsuba tambien terminaba de agradecer a su pokémon una buena batalla antes de regresarlo y aproximarse al centro del campo.

-La verdad, Umbreon siempre supo luz lunar desde que lo atrapé, es sólo que nunca lo había usado- Explicó el chico, Noctail asintió y Hikari se puso de pie al ver a Matsuba frente ambos.

-Bueno… otra medalla más que entrego, por Ho-oh, ¿Será que pierdo mi toque?- Dijo más para sí lo último -Ha sido una interesante batalla con dos empates, pero te la has ganado, la medalla niebla- Le entregó una medalla azul marino de forma casi circular pero con una pequeña punta en la parte baja y dos pequeñas manchas celeste.

-Gracias líder Matsuba.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji y Hikari se dirigían al centro pokémon mientras la chica se despedía del líder de gimnasio -Y no lo olviden, vuelvan para ver la hermosa ciudad Ecruteak y recuerden siempre las grandes leyendas pokemon- Dijo el rubio sonriente.

-¡Claro! Respondio Hikari igual.

Al llegar al centro pokémon Shinji habló con su hermano, pidiéndole esta vez que le devolviera a Torterra y que se quedara con Weavile, cuando Reiji preguntó por Honchkrow, el chico simplemente respondio que se lo quedaría por por los momentos.

Tras el resto de la tarde preparandose y practicando un poco, ambos chicos fueron a dormir para continuar su viaje a la mañana siguiente. Y como esta vez pichu se quedo fuera de la pokébola, se fue a dormir acurrucado con Hikari.


	38. ¿Problemas con la evolución?

**38- ¿Problemas con la evolución?**

-¡Hasta que porfin!- Exclamó Hikari mientras se detenía al ver un pequeño pueblo en las cercanía -¡Pueblo Kaso! Ya era hora porque tengo hambre- Se quejó mientras colocaba una mano sobre su estomago.

-Tu no te quejes, mira a este de acá- Dijo Shinji a su lado, señalando al pichu en su hombro derecho, la criaturita se veia decaída con las orejas bajas, sus ojos cerrados y su boquita abierta jadeando un poco -Sabía que era mala idea dejarlo fuera de su pokébola.

-¿Crees que esté enfermo?- Preguntó Hikari, tomando en brazos al pequeño pichu preocupada.

-Mejor vamos al centro pokémon para averiguarlo- Respondió simplemente el chico, comenzado a moverse.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

-Enfermera Joy ¿Podría revisar al pobre pichu? Parece que esta enfermito- Pidió Hikari mientras le mostraba al bebé.

-Aww, se exactamente lo que tiene, algunas rutas de estas que dirigen a Olivine, al ser una ciudad de central electrica, contienen minerales que absorben la electricidad… y ese pichu debe ser todo un bebé por lo que aun no controla bien su electricidad. En otras palabras, pichu necesita más carga electrica- Explicó -¿Tienen algun otro pokémon electrico?

-Mmm… si, Lux mi Luxray- Respondió Hikari rápidamente.

-Bien eso funcionará, hagan que su Luxray le pase algo de electricidad a Pichu y debería estar mejor, pero si no tráiganlo conmigo- La enfermera Joy le devolvió a Hikari el ratoncito eléctrico.

-Genial- Hikari se volteó a su compañero -Vamos a sacar a todos para comer y que Pichu se sienta mejor.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

-Muy bien pichu, toma la cola de Lux. Lux usa trueno, pero recuerda, débil para no herirlo- Explicó Hikari, a lo que todos los pokémon estaban fuera conversando y descansando. Pichu tomó la estrella de la cola de Lux y esta comenzó a correr una corriente eléctrica a través de ella hacia pichu.

El pequeño ratoncito cerro los ojos y aguantó un poco mientras se acostumbraba a la electricidad de vuelta en sí mismo, cuando estuvo mejor se soltó y sonrio -¡Pichu pichu!

-¡Bun bunery!- Dijo Riri mientras se acercaba y le ofrecía uno de sus poffin al pichu, este lo miró y lo aceptó, Riri sonrió y acaricio al bebé, aunque este se hizo a un lado y se “quejó” de la caricia Hikari rio y fue a almorzar algo con Shinji.

-Me parece raro que no le pusieras nombre a Pichu- Comentó el chico casualmente.

-Si, tienes razón- Replicó ella simplemente -Supongo que simplemente me gusta llamarlo ‘Pichucito’ digo, es tan adorable…- Rio -Por cierto, ¿Cómo evoluciona a un pikachu?- Shinji no dijo nada sólo miró a otro lado -Hey, no me vayas a ignorar, sólo dime- Hizo pucherito.

El chico de ojos negros suspiró -Por felicidad con respecto a su entrenador.

Hikari parpadeó *De aquí a que evolucione…*

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras almorzar algo, ambos chicos volvieron a salir a ver a sus pokémon, Riri parecía querer sacarle charla a Pichu y el pokémon parecía fastidiado. Lux  descansaba al lado de ambos, Evoli mordía juguetonamente la oreja de Noctail, Dusk descansaba en un árbol cercano y en medio del campo, algo interesante ocurria. Ro parecía decirle algo a Flora mientras esta trataba de concentrarase en crear un esfera de energía verde en su boca, Pixy miraba con asombro como Karuma lanzaba al cielo un poderoso ataque de fuego era parecido a un lanzallamas pero más potente y Kaito miraba sin decir nada como Torrent trataba de controlar agua bajo sus patas para hacer una cascada.

-¿Que hacen los tres?- Preguntó Hikari impresionada, ambos chicos sacaron la pokédex -Flora aprende Energibola y Torrent Cascada- Comentó sintiendose orgullosa.

-Quilava aprendío supercalor- Dijo el chico.

-Guau… los tres iniciales medios aprendieron ataques nuevos- Dijo Hikari emocionada –Veamos- Fue a donde estaban Ro y Flora –Oye Flora… alguien me dijo una vez que para dominar la energibola debes usar la misma energía que ara un bala semilla- Explicó la chica atentiva.

-Torte- Ro asintió, Flora los miró a ambos y cerró los ojos, concentrandose, abrió la boca y una pequeña esfera de energía verde apareció. Duró unos pocos segundos y luego se deshizo.

-Bei bei…- Suspiró desanimada.

-Vamos, por lo menos ya sabes recolectar la energía, y con la ayuda de Ro seguro será más sencillo, por cierto, ¿Tú sabes energibola?- Preguntó a Ro saliéndose del tema.

Shinji había escuchado mientras veía a Karuma practicar supercalor, las llamas eran bastante fuertes, parecía casi perfecto, sólo le faltaba un poco más de control -No pero si la sabía hace tiempo- Comentó a la chica.

-Tu sigue así y lograrás perfeccionarla, se que tu puedes- Dijo Hikari con ternura, acariciando a Flora.

-¡Bei bei!- Respondió alegre la Bayleef.

Hikari vlteó a su otro pokémon, su propio inicial -Torrent, tu tratas de controlar cascada, solo e visto ese ataque unas dos veces creo, puede ser díficil- Dijo pensativa.

-¡Prinplop!- Torrent bajo la mirada -¡Prinprin pinrplop!- Extendió sus aletas y bajo sus patas apareció una corriente de agua que la elevó un poco, haciendo la figura de un puente y luego volvio a bajar, haciendo caer el agua otra vez.

-Hmmm- Hikari miró a su inicial -Quizás antes de tratar de elevarte más debas practicar en tu control- El Prinplup asintió y trató nuevamente el ataque.

-¡Beeeii bei!- Flora lanzó una energibola de tamaño aceptable, pero esta fue directo a Karuma, la quilava se metió bajo tierra de inmediato para esquivar y salió justo frente a Flora, quien entró en pánico y comenzó a disculparse repetidamente.

-Quila qui- Karuma suspiró -Quilava, quiquiqui- Le dijo mirando seriamente.

-¿Bei? ¿Beilif bei?- Flora le miró impresionada por alguna razon, Karuma asintió, Ro entonces alzó al mirada.

-¡Torterra! ¡Tor terra terra!- Todos los pokémon se giraron a verlo y luego se quitaron del campo mientras Karuma corría donde estaba Shinji, le decía algo y corría a un lado del campo, Flora hizo lo mismo con Hikari al otro lado.

-Una batalla de práctica- Murmuró Shinji entendiendo.

-¿Entre Karuma y Flora? ¿Seguros?- Dijo Hikari, ambas asintieron –Bien- Ambos entrenadores fueron donde sus pokémon –Comencemos entonces ¡Flora usa bala semilla, practiquemos para tu energibola!

-¡Beeeei!- Flora lanzó un bala semilla contra Karuma.

-¡Quilava supercalor!- El supercalor contrarrestó las balas semilla y casi golpea a Flora, pero esta saltó fuera del camino.

-S-sorprendente, es muy fuerte- Dijo Hikari habiendo sido tomada por deprevenido.

-¡Excavar!- Karuma se hundió bajo tierra y apareció bajo Flora, que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar al golpe -¡Giro!

Hikari frunció el ceño, no se dejarían hacer ver como tontas por mucho más -¡Bala semilla!- Ambos ataques chocaron -Ahora… ¡Energibola!- La energibola fue disparada como antes, pero falló por unos metros -Aww, cambiemos de plan, ¡Hoja mágica!- Flora giró la hoja de su cabeza unas cuantas de colores variados fueron contra Karuma.

-¡Rueda de fuego!- Karuma se envolvió en fuego y se llevó las hojas mágicas por delante, asestando además un golpe directo en Flora, quien derrapó en el suelo. Karuma cayó en medio del campo con una sonrisa victoriosa, deshaciendo al rueda de fuego.

En ese mometno y para impresión de todos, Karuma comenzó a brillar de blanco intensamente –Guau ¡Karuma va a evolucionar!- Exclamó Hikari emocionada. Todos los demás pokémon vieron a la quilava con atención a la espera del gran momento.

Pero la pokémon pareció desesperarse y cerró los ojos, esforzandose en algo. El brillo despareció -Quilaaa…- Dijo cansada.

-N-no puede ser- Dijo Hikari -Karuma… ¿No quieres evolucionar?- Preguntó yendo a su lado y agachandose junto a ella. Karuma le miró, por un momento parecía asustada, dudosa. Bajó la mirada y nego con la cabeza -Si evolucionaras, serías un…- Trato de recordar, estaba segura de haber oído su evolución.

-Si evolucionaras serías un Typhlosion- Completó Shinji que se acercaba junto a Flora y Torrent.

-¡Quila! ¡Quilava quiquiqui quilava!- Karuma negó con la cabeza ante la mención del pokémon, comenzó a brillar de nuevo y volvió a resistir la evolución, esta vez cayó por el cansancio.

-¡Ay no! debemos llevarla con la enfera Joy- Dijo Hikari tomando a Karuma en sus brazos, Torrent le miró de manera seria y asintió. Shinji les siguió dejando a todos los demás pokémon algo preocupados por el incidente.

-¡Enfermera Joy! Tenemos un problema- Llamó Hikari acercándose al mostrador -Karuma está a punto de evolucionar pero quiere evitarlo y acaba de desmayarse.

-Chansey trae una camilla para pokémon de fuego ahora- Dijo la enferma Joy a su pokémon ayudante –Es bastante raro que suceda algo como esto, un pokemon no quiere evolucionar y trata de resistirlo, eso los deja muy agotados- Explicó.

-Sí lo sé- Hikari asintió -Seguramente sólo este cansada, pero igual necesita algo de ayuda- Dijo. Chansey trajo una camilla blanca y Hikari colocó en ella a Karuma, acto seguido enfermera y pokémon desaparecieron por uno de los pasillo, Hikair suspiró y volteó a su inicial al lado -Ya había ocurrido antes ¿No Torrent?

-Prin- El pokémon bajó la mirada -¿Prinplop? ¿Prinprinplop prin?- Miró a la coordinadora.

-¿Ya habías visto que algo como esto curriera?- Preguntó Shinji que hasta los momento no había dicho nada, la verdad no comprendía muy bien que estaba pasando.

-Sí una vez, Torrent cuando era un Piplup no quería evolucionar por ningún motivo y pasé un buen susto cuando lo evitó y también se puso débil. Ttras algunos problemas, la enfermera Joy de pueblo Tatsunami me regalo una piedra eterna y Piplup la uso por un buen tiempo- Explicó la chica mientras los tres (incluyendo a Torrent) caminaban en direccion a su habitación del centro pokémon.

-Pero sí evolucionó- Comentó el.

-Pues si hace sólo unos meses… fue mientras me salvaba de unos ariados ¿No?- Dijo mientras sonreia, el Prinplup asintió –Hemos crecido mucho juntos y no tiene el miedo o inseguridades que tenía antes, se ha hecho mas fuerte desde entonces… y ya no es tan mimado como antes- Agregó con tonito burlón.

-¡Pirnplop!- Se quejó Torrent. Al llegar a la habitación Hikari enseguida buscó en su muchila hasta encontrar una cajita pequeña, dentro había una piedra gris ovalada, tenia el tamaño de la palma de su mano y era lisa y suave al tacto.

-Aquí esta, una piedra eterna- La mostró -Si Karuma no quiere evolucionar puede tenerla- Dijo amablemente, luego notó la mirada conflictiva de su compañero -¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa Shin?

-Quilava no quiere evolucionar pero si fuera una Typhlosion sería más fuerte- Comentó simplemente –Evolucionar es parte de la vida de los pokémon, es algo natural en ellos, no entiendo por que no querría hacerlo.

-Bueno, cuando un pokémon evoluciona es un cambio permanente, nunca podrá volver a ser el anterior así que creo que hay que pensarlo un poco… quizás a Karuma no le gusten los Typhlosion… quizás simplemente tiene miedo de evolucionar y necesite algo de tiempo como Torrent- Dijo señalando al Prinplup –No lo sé pero sus sentimientos son muy importantes así que hay que esperar a ver que decide o que ocurre- Dijo al chica, parándose y saliendo de la habitación, Torrent le echó una última mirada al entrenador y luego fue tras la coordinadora.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-¡Quilava qui quiquiqui!- Un Quilava corría a toda velocidad entre el bosque cercano al túnel de fuego. No dejaba de voltear sabiendo que ese feroz pokémon iba tras él, atravesó unos arbusto y se encontró con una pequeña colonia: varios quilava, algunos pequeños cyndaquil y uno que otro huevo que todavía no había eclosionado -¡QUILAVAAAA!- Exclamó a todo dar, todos voltearon de inmediato._

_Una pequeña cyndaquil veía la escena junto a sus dos hermanos, su padre, el Quilava líder, se acercó al recién llegado -¿Quilava qui?_

_-¡Qui quilava! ¡Qui quilava qui!- Advirtió la prescencia del pokémon que lo perseguía, todos los demas quilava parecieron asustarse y las madres tomaban a sus bebés para resguardarlos en pequeñas cuevas subterraneas ocultas por el area, creadas por sus propios movimientos “excavar”. La pequeña cyndaquil miró como su padre se veía bastante molesto e impresionado ante el aviso de esta criatura temible, pudo ver también como su madre se llevaba a uno de sus hermanos a los escondites secretos para evacuar. De un momento a otro la calma se habia convertido en tensión y miedo…_

_Los demas Quilava comenzaron a replegarse también, pero no su padre… la pequeña cyndaquil veía sin entender como se quedaba ahí, como si esperara que el oponente apareciera. ¿Realmente eso hacía? ¿Iba a pelear con… lo que sea que fuera el oponente? Su madre volvió y se llevó a su otro hermano ráidamente. En ese momento un gran pokémon aparecio en el claro, la Cyndaquil miró atemorizada encogiéndose._

_La criatura tenía sus mismo colores y de cierta manera se parecia un poco a ella y a sus padres pero era mucho mas grande y sus llamas estallaban desde su cuello -¡Raaaaaa!- Rugió el enorme pokémon, su puño derecho se cubrió de fuego y le asestó un golpe a su padre._

_-¡Cynda!- Exclamo la pequeña aterrada y preocupada, corrió hacia su padre ¿Cyndaquil, Cyndacyn?- Lo zarandeó un poco, el Quilava la miró y ensanchó los ojos en pánico._

_-¡Quilava qui!- Le ordenó que se alejara rápidamente._

_-¡Tawraaaa!- Exclamó el intruso, una esfera naranja se formo en su boca y su padre rápidamente se puso de pie, segundos después un hiperrayo fue lanzado contra ambos._

_-¡CYNDA!- La pequeña estaba paralizada ante el poderoso rayo de energía, su padre saltó justo a tiempo lanzando un fuerte lanzallamas, pero aun así ni fue suficiente para hacerle frente del todo y recibió el ataque cayendo algo herido a unos metros._

_-¡Quilava qui!- Apareció su madre, se acercó al quilava macho, este le dijo simplemente que se fuera y se llevara a la cyndaquil, la quilava hermbra asintió algo triste, tomó a la pequeña sobre su espalda y se marchó sin mirara atrás._

_La pobre cyndaquil sólo pudo ver como se alejaba de su padre, el líder que se sacrificaba por el grupo. Más tarde comprendió que aquel pokémon, un Typhlosion, había pertenecido a su mismo clan pero habia sido desterrado mucho antes que ella naciera y había vuelto por venganza. Amargamente recordó que esa fue la última vez que vio a su padre, todo un héroe con una extraña mezcla de satisfacción y tristeza al ver a su familia alejarse para afrontar a a bestia -Cynda… ¡CYNDAAAA!_

\--------------------------------------------------

-¡QUILA!- Karuma despertó derrepente y jadeando acelerada… todo habia sido un sueño, o mejor dicho, una pesadilla… ese feo recuerdo…

Miró por la ventana, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y estaba en uno de los cuartos de recuperación del centro pokémon,se pregunto dónde estarían Hikari y Shinji. Notó entonces que cerca de ella había un plato con algo de comida pokémon y un poffin, ignoró lo primero y se comió el poffin para sentirse mejor.

Unos momentos después la puerta se abrió y Hikari entró –Karuma, despiertas al fin- Dijo aliviada.

-Quilava…- Suspiró la inicial de fuego, bajando la mirada.

Hikari rió -Veo que te comiste el poffin…- Comentó, pero ella aún seguía sin mirarla o decir algo - Karuma hable con todos los chicos, y con Shinji, si no quieres evolucionar está bien, es tu propia elección- Aseguró la coordinadora, la quilava la miró y bajo al mirada de nuevo hacia la camilla blanca donde estaba. En eso comenzo a brillar nuevamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza y resistió una vez más la energía de la evolucion, el brillo se disipó -¿No vas a evolucionar cierto?- La Quilava negó con la cabeza rápidamente –En ese caso tengo algo para ti- Le mostró algo en su palma, era un pequeño colgante con tres rocas grises a manera de dijes, eran lisas y ovaladas -¿Ves esta roca del centro?- La señaló -Es una roca eterna, mientras la lleves contigo no evolucionarás, así no tienes que seguir fatigándote a ti misma y estar nerviosa- Le colocó el colgante con cuidado -El hilo es especial e ínfugo, me lo dió la enfermera Joy asi que no te preocupes por quemarlo- Sonrió.

Karuma le miró con ojitos brillosos y luego sonrió ampliamente saltando para lamer su mejilla, sin pensarlo dos veces saltó de la cama y corrió puerta afuera, atravesando los pasillo a gran velocidad hasta llegar al lobby donde vio a Shinji hablando con la enfermera Joy -¡QUILA!- Exclamó orgullosa y con alegría.

-Oh estás aqui - Dijo la enfermera Joy –Veo que te sientes mejor, y te queda muy bien el collar, que sepas que Hikari te lo hizo con mucho esmero.

Karuma asintió y se acarició de los pies de su entrenador y luego lo miró con sus brillantes y adorables ojos rojos.

Shinji suspiró -No importa si evolucionas o no… ya eres fuerte.

-¡Quila!


	39. ¡La gran Carrera!

**39- ¡La gran carrera!**

Era una mañana despejada, el sol brillaba con fuerza mientras Hikari y Shinji se dirigían campo a través para llegar al próximo pueblo que los separaba de ciudad Olivine -¡Ahí esta! ¡Pueblo Reikishi!- Señaló Hikari cuando alfin divisaron el pueblo a lo lejos.

-Pues ya era hora- Agregó Shinji.

-Si, tengo hambre.

-Siempre tienes hambre- Comentó el echandole una mirada de reojo.

-¡No es cierto!- Objetó.

-Claro que só- Dijo él burlón.

-¡Que no!- Se quejo la chica.

-¡¡LUXREEEEI!!- Se escuchó el rugido de un Luxray repentinamente, ambos voltearon y vieron tras ellos una Luxray corriendo a toda velocidad, traía un collar con una especie de correa atada, que luego vieron era sostenida por nada menos que Egumi quien a su vez iba sobre un skate.

-¡Egumi!- Exclamó Hikari sorprendida.

-¿Huh? ¡Oh, Luxray para!- Ordenó la pelirroja, la pokémon eléctrica se detuvo -¡Hikari Shinji! Los veo otra vez- Saludó.

-Ohh… ¿Tu Luxio evolucionó?- Preguntó la chica de cabelo azul impresionada.

-Asi es, justo durante la batalla de gimnasio Ecruteak- Contestó ella mientras acariciaba a la pokémon en la espalda -Entrenamos para la carrera de este mes.

-¿Carrera?- Preguntaron esta vez ambos chicos.

-Sí, habrá una carrera aquí en Reikishi, debes usar un pokémon que obviamente sea lo suficientemente grande como para tirar de ti mientras vas sobre uno de estos- Dijo dando un pisotón en el skate para énfasis, era rojo con la marca de un rayo amarillo -Llevamos entrenando aquí desde ayer, la verdad es que es bastante entretenido y como acababa de evolucionar y debía acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo nos ayudo mucho. Luxray es un pokemon eléctrico pero la velocidad es su atributo mas bajo- Explicó mientras veia a su pokémon -Además, no sólo la entreno en velocidad, el premio es un boleto gratis en ferry para Cianwood- Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y tu ya has ganado la medalla de Olivine?

-Justo hace un par de días- Sonrió victoriosa -Tu no, ¿Verdad?- Miró a Shinji quién sólo desvió al mirada a otro lado, Egumi soltó una pequeña risa -Lo supuse, pero bueno debo irme, la carrera es mañana y estamos dando los toques finales, fue bueno verlos…- Se despitió y tomó pocision de nuevo sobre el skat, asegurando la correa de Luxray -Ahora Luxray, lo haces bien y te ganas ración doble.

-¡Lux!- Luxray marchó rapidamente, más que corriendo dando zancadas. Al asomarse colina  abajo por donde se había ido vieron a varios entrenadores y pokémon practicando también para la carrera. Algunos hacían carreras cortas de a 2 o 3 mientras que otros sólo corrian a toda velocidad o daban curvas y esquivaban rocas practicando un buen control.

-Eso parece un poco peligroso- Opino Hikari, aunque estaba intrigada, pero pensaba que si lo intentaba seguramente caería.

-Lo es si no sabes montar una patineta- Mencionó el chico a su lado -Vamos, debemos ir al centro pokémon- Dijo dándose vuelta.

-Sí- Hikari le siguió el paso.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¿Vas a entrar en la carrera?!- Exclamó la chica de cabello azul a su compañero, sorprendida.

-Eso me propongo- Respondió él tranquilamente.

-¿Y que pokemon usarás? ¿Dusk?

-No es mala elección pero tenía otro en mente- Cuando la chica le miró confundida él sólo apuntó a uno de los pokémon que comía entre el grupo.

-¿A L-Lux?- La pokémon eléctrica volteó de inmediato al oir su nombre y se dirigió a los dos entrenadores -¿Lux… te gustaria-?- Comenzó la coordinadora, pero fue interrumpida fugazmente.

-Luxray, vamos a participar en la carrera de mañana- Dijo Shinji, Lux pareció de acuerdo enseguida y sólo asintió felizmente.

-Y… ¿Ya has hecho esto antes?- Hikari miro al chico dudosa, quien sólo le devolvió una sonrisa victoriosa a cambio.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡LUXREEEEEI!- Lux corría a toda velocidad atravesando las colinas mientras tiraba de la correa sostenida por el entrenador de cabello morado.

Hikari miraba desde lejos -Guau, sí que tiene práctica…- Dijo impresionada -¿Uh?- Giró la vista a otro Luxray que se acercaba a Lux –Es Egumi…

Lux corría muy animada, sorpresivamente no le era trabajo correr y tirar del entrenador, sólo le faltaba mejorar un poco su velocidad y practicar control. En eso una Luxray de coloración normal se acercó y se alineó a su lado quedando totalmente paralelas, se miraron por el rabillo del ojo pero siguieron con su paso normal, Egumi miró al chico a su lado -¡Eh Shinji! ¿No pudiste decir que no a un reto verdad?- Dijo con tonito divertido pero retante.

-No, así que prepárate para perder mañana- Respondió el chico de ojos negros.

-Ya lo veremos ¡Luxray acelera!

-¡Luxrei!- La Luxray azul aumentó la velocidad, dejando atrás a la amarilla en poco tiempo, esta gruñó molesta y sin necesidad de decir nada apresuró el paso de igual manera. Ambas se miraron con rabia y gruñeron tratando de sobrepasar a la otra.

Egumi las miró con algo de curiosidad –Oye Shinji, ¿Tu Luxray tiene la habilidad “rivalidad”?- Preguntó Egumi.

-Luxray ya no está en mí equipo pero sí, la tuya también, ¿No?

-Así es… parece que esto pasó de ser una carrera, es una lucha para ver quién es mejor, o en todo caso, la más rápida- Murmuro la pelirroja.

-¡Lux/Rei!- Ambas pokémon dieron vuelta a lados opuestos al mismo tiempo, dado que habían llegado al límite de los terrenos y más adelante había una ladera empinada. Se detuvieron gradualmente tras los giros y miraron hacia arriba al igual que los entrenadores.

-Esa será parte de la pista de carreras mañana- Dijo la chica de ojos rojos, miraron el lugar por algunos segundos y luego volvieron a lo suyo -…Vamos Luxray, ¡Debemos seguir practicando!

Lux y Shinji las vieron alejarse hasta que el entrenador volteó a ver a la pokémon -Nosotros también.

-¡Lux!- Asintió.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Era ya el día siguiente y a diferencia del anterior, había algunas nubes grises en el cielo, sin embargo eso no desanimaba a nadie ni detenía la competencia -Ahora damos la bienvenida a todos, damas y caballeros, el pueblo Reikishi se enorgullece en presentar la carrera pokémon mensual, el ganador de hoy recibirá no sólo el trofeo y el título sino que además ¡Ganará un boleto gratis para utilizar el ferry a ciudad Cianwood!- Se escuchó por los parlantes del área mientras todo el público esperaba  ansioso el comienzo de la carrera. Hikari estaba en las gradas con Pichu y Riri junto a ella, el pequeño pokemon ratón quería ir con su entrenador pero no había podido, mientras que Riri se quedó para “animarlo” y apoyar a Lux y Shinji.

En el área de salida, todos los competidores y sus pokémon se alistaban para la carrera, tomando posición tras la línea de salida –Explicaré las reglas de la carrera- Dijo una voz femenina esta vez -La pista llevará a los competidores a las afueras del pueblo Reikishi, trazando un largo camino entre el bosque, las colinas y el área montañosa hasta finalmente llegar al puente Reikishi que lleva a Olivine. Allí, todos deberán tomar una bandera para probar que llegaron al lugar indicado y volver con ella a  la línea de salida, que entonces se convertirá en la línea de meta. No hay una pista fija durante el camino así que los entrenadores pueden ser libres de elegir sus propias rutas… y recuerden, ¡No se permite que los competidores se ataquen entre sí!- Explico, avisando lo último en tono severo -¡Ahora que todo esta claro y nuestro competidores están en la línea de salida…!- Continúo la mujer.

-¡Comencemos con esta carrera donde la velocidad se sacará a relucir!- En la pantalla sobre el punto de partida aparecieron la siglas “En sus marcas” mientras todos se preparaban, luego “Listos” y con un pitido cortando la tensión apareció en verde la palabra “¡A correr!” y todos los entrenadores y pokémon comenzaron a la carrera.

Tan pronto todos arrancaron una llovizna comenzó a caer sobre todos, algunos de los competidores que eran pokémon de fuego o roca como Rapidash y Rhyhorn, de inmediato parecieron descontrolarse un poco ante esto, retrocediendo y hasta chocando con otros competidores y creando todo un caos. Lux sin embargo, esquivó a paso rápido todos los problemas y junto a otros competidores corrió ágilmente por el área verde, que pronto daba paso al área boscosa.

De vuelta en las bancas de la línea de salida todos los espectadores  veían la carrera a través de pantallas que reproducían la grabación en vivo del helicóptero y os pokémon voladores que perseguían a los competidores -¡Los entrenadores ya están en el bosque, aquí hay que tener mucho cuidado con los arboles!- Se oyó por los parlantes.

-Luxray concéntrate es esquivar los árboles, la velocidad la recuperamos después- Dijo Shinji a la pokémon eléctrica, que asintió con un gruñido y comenzó a moverse para esquivar los árboles y hallar algún camino fácil, tarea aún más difícil con la lluvia que caía. Redujo un poco la velocidad para concentrarse. Frente a ellos un par de entrenadores chocaron y cayeron de lleno en el suelo, quedándose atrás, e incluso el entrenador de un scyther tuvo problemas cuando el pokémon atascó la correa en una rama baja.

\------------------------------------------------------

Hikari veía la carrera en la pantalla, enfocándose claro está en aquellas que mostraran a Shinji y Lux, pero también viendo los estrepitosos choques y caídas -Guau… muchos competidores se están quedando atrás muy rápido, quedan pocos adelante y Shinji ha logrado pasar muy bien.

-¡Pichu pichu!- Dijo el pokemon ratón cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo como si dijera que es “obvio” que su entrenador es el mejor, Riri le miró divertida.

-Pero miren quien también esta excelente- Murmuró la chica más para sí, ambos pokémon se voltearon a la pantalla y de inmediato notaron de quien se trataba.

\----------------------------------------------------

Tan pronto dejaron el pequeño bosque atrás, Egumi y Shinji salieron al mismo tiempo de entre los árboles, ambas Luxray iban cuello a cuello, los entrenadores se miraron y volvieron las vistas al frente -¡Ahora Luxray, más rápido!- Dijo Shinji.

-¡No podemos quedarnos atrás, acelera!- Ordenó Egumi.

-Ahora es el momento de recuperar velocidad perdida en el bosque- Dijo el anunciador -Y como líderes están empatadas dos Luxray, ¡Ninguna cede ni un centímetro y pareciera que vuelan sobre las colinas!

Egumi divisó el área montañosa tras la última colina -¡Luxray a la derecha ya!- La Luxray azul respondió y giró a la derecha, pasando por la última colina y subiendo a un sendero estrecho del área rocosa.

-¡Tu sigue directo Luxray!- La Luxray amarilla también respondió con un “lux” característico y siguió recto su camino, continuando por el área central más angosta del lugar, algo más atrás se veían unos 6 competidores que seguían su mismo camino *¿Que tramará Egumi?* pensó el chico -¡Vamos Luxray, pasemos esto rápido y lleguemos al puente!

\-------------------------------------------------

-Tal parece que la competidora Egumi y su Luxray han tomado otro camino, ¿Será un atajo? Por otro lado el competidor Shinji, quien también tiene una Luxray, ¡Va a la delantera en el camino central!

-¡Miren ya han llegado al puente!- Exclamó la voz femenina, el público comenzó a emocionarse más aún.

-¡Vamos Lux!- Exclamó Hikari.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia caía sin parar, haciendo un poco más difícil poder ver el camino frente a ellos, pero Lux y Shinji estaban decididos. Llegaron al puente, donde vieron unas pequeñas banderas de vivos colores dispuestas en un línea recta horizontal -Somos los primeros- Dijo Shinji victorioso, al ver que no faltaba ninguna.

-¡No tan rápido!- Egumi y su Luxray aparecieron desde la derecha en dirección a las banderas, la Luxray azul bajó un poco la velocidad y de un rápido movimiento Egumi tomo una de color amarillo, luego volvió a correr rápido dando vuelta en U y pasándole al lado a Shinji y Lux con un aire de victoria.

Lux se vio molesta por estar en segundo lugar y sin bajar la velocidad, corrió hacia las banderas y de un salto tomo una color naranja con la boca, dando vuelta y corriendo para alcanzar a Egumi y su Luxray, Shinji simplemente le dijo –Ten cuidado, si sueltas la bandera perderemos-Lux al no poder hablar simplemente asintió y aceleró.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

-¡Qué gran sorpresa! ¡Egumi ha tomado un atajo y ahora está en el primer puesto!

-La lluvia ha aumentado su fuerza un poco, los competidores no están bien con estas condiciones y parece que no podrán completar la carrera.

-¿Y como no? ¡Si la lluvia les dificulta la vista y ralentiza sus movimientos!

Hikari oía esas palabras de los dos locutores por los megáfonos mientras se concentraba en mirar la pantalla desde las gradas bajo techo, varios competidores paraban o reducían la velocidad drásticamente, luego ¡Hubo más choques!

-¡Parece que esta carrera ha quedado solamente entre Egumi y Shinji que aun continúan en primer y segundo lugar!

\----------------------------------------------

-Luxray esa lluvia no nos importa ¿Verdad? ¡No puede detenernos!- Dijo la chica pelirroja mientras sostenía la correa que iba atada al collar de su pokémon, ya salían del área rocosa, en la cual era muy fácil caer dada la poca visión por la lluvia.

Pocos metros atrás a Lux y Shinji tampoco parecía importarles el mojarse, pero la lluvia daba problemas, es entonces cuando la pokémon decidido usar una habilidad especial que todo Luxray poseía… su increíble vista. Sus ojos rojos y naranja brillaron y su visión se aclaró mucho más, sin miedo, aumentó la velocidad, mordiendo con más empeño la bandera que traía en la boca… Lux se adelantó hasta acercarse a Egumi.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

-Vuelven a entrar al área de bosque, ¡Pero ninguno baja la velocidad!- Se escuchó una exclamación impresionada -Ah pero… ¿Qué es eso?- La cámara enfocó más de cerca a ambas Luxray -¡Pero claro! Ambas Luxray utilizan su maravillosa vista para esquivar árboles y para guiarse entre la lluvia.

-Con ese as bajo la manga, ¡Nada podrá detenerlas!

-Lux, Shin, ustedes pueden ganar…-Dijo Hikari, Riri apoyaba la idea junto a Pichu, ambos con expresiones serias y decididas esperando que se aproximaran.

-¡Ahí vienen ambos competidores!... Es difícil saber quién llega primero… ¡¿Eh?! ¡Ambos van cabeza con cabeza!- Todos dejaron de ver la pantalla y giraron al área de donde venían Shinji y Egumi con sus dos Luxray, algunos incluso se pusieron de pie, todos a la expectativa del momento final.

Ningún Luxray cedía, ambas con ojos brillantes corrían a través de la lluvia y el pasto, sus entrenadores se sostenían con fuerza las correas mientras hábilmente patinaban al ser impulsados por los pokémon eléctricos, a lo lejos se vio un rayo y tan pronto este cayo Egumi lanzo una orden -¡Rápido Luxray! ¡Ahí está la meta!

-¡Luxray vamos a ganar esto!- Dijo Shinji, ambas luchaban por el primer lugar, intercambiándolo mientras avanzaban, ya estaban muy cerca.

-Ya casi llegan, ¡Ahí están! Y…- Ambas Luxray pasaron la meta -¡CRUZARON!- Bajaron la velocidad gradualmente hasta detenerse unos pocos metros después de la meta, entrenadores y pokemon, al igual que espectadores miraron la pantalla -¡Es un final de fotografía!- En la pantalla se mostró una vista aérea segundo a segundo facilitada por la cámara bajo la pantalla de inicio-Los ganadores son… ¡Ambas Luxray cruzaron exactamente al mismo tiempo!- en la pantalla se podía ver ambas narices pasar la meta idénticas, a la misma altura y distancia, la única diferencia era el color y el hecho de que Lux llevaba el banderín naranja en la boca.

-Lo que significa que es un empate ¡Shinji, Egumi y sus dos Luxray ganan!- Dijo con emoción la voz femenina.

Ambos competidores, al igual que las dos Luxray, se miraron y parecieron estar conformes con el final mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo, arruinando por completo los confetis que habían sido arrojados automáticamente al pasar por la meta.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pocos momentos después se había hecho entrega de los premios, el trofeo no se lo quedo ninguno y como no se podía “dividir” decidieron que así era mejor, después de todo, lo que importaba era el título. Se le entregó una medalla cada Luxray y, claro está, un ticket de ferry gratis a cada uno.

Un par de horas más tarde estaban los tres en el centro pokémon comiendo algo, al igual que las dos Luxray y varios de los otros pokémon. Ya había dejado de llover pero el aire aún estaba algo húmedo.

-Así que… ese pichu nació del huevo- Acoto la pelirroja.

-Así es- Dijo Hikari -¿Verdad que es adorable?- Egumi no respondió y simplemente siguió comiendo, Hikari no le dio mucha importancia y le copió, tras su tercer bocado suspiró -Supongo entonces que debería ir a comprar mi pasaje para Cianwood- Dijo por lo bajo.

-¡Hablando de eso!- Egumi pareció recordar algo -Creo que es buena idea que también vengan a Cianwood- Dijo de manera tranquila.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Hikari confusa -¿Qué hay de Olivine y el gimnasio Olivine?

-De eso se trata- La pelirroja tomo un sorbo de su bebida y volvió a hablar -Por lo que supe, ella me contó un poco tras nuestra batalla, había un problema en Cianwood y necesitaban a Amphy, el ampharos de la líder Mikan, así que ella fue para allá. No vale de nada esperarla, porque deberá tardarse algunos días- Aclaró.

-Entonces, Mikan no estará en el gimnasio por algunos días…- Shinji pareció pensarlo un momento -Creo que sería lo mejor en ese caso, y luego camino a Mahogany puedo pasar por aquí de nuevo y retarla.

Hikari suspiro -Yo quería quedarme un par de días en Olivine…


	40. Atravesando las Islas Remolino ¡Desastre!

**40- Atravesando las Islas Remolino ¡Desastre!**

-Adiós Olivine…- Murmuro Hikari mientras veía algo deprimida como se alejaba el puerto Olivine. Shinji, Egumi y ella ya habían embarcado y se dirigían a Cianwood.

-Vamos Hikari, no te pongas así- Dijo Egumi acercándose -A mi no me interesa mucho pero se que a tí te encantara, este lugar es bastante bonito- Le dijo. Shinji tambien se acercó, ambos habían estado conversando acerca de algunas tácticas de entrenamiento.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Eso tengo que verlo!- Se animó rápidamente para sorpresa de la pelirroja -¿Cuando llegaremos?

-No será un viaje muy largo, algunas horas, supuestamente antes del atardecer- Respondió Shinji.

-Pichu…- Pichu en su hombro, suspiró.

-Tengo suficiente tiempo- Dijo sonriente y luego se marchó a recorrer el lugar, definitvamente quería verlo por dentro, después de todo ¡Había pagado su pasaje por algo!

Egumi suspiró y miró al chico a su lado, que había echo la misma acción pero con resignación -Oye, ¿Tu pichu ya a participado en alguna batalla?

-No, aun no, aunque ha practicado no ha tenido una batalla- Dijo el chico sincero, Pichu ladeó la cabeza interesado.

-¿Y qué te parecería una?- Egumi alzó una pokébola a la vista.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari reccorría el interior del ferry, la parte interna era como un centro pokémon. Tenía un par de sitios para comprar comida y mesas para sentarse a comer y conversar e incluso algún que otro vendedor ambulante. Mientras avanzaba entre los puestos, la chica identificó a alguien conocido -Mmm… esto si que se ve delicioso.

-¿Valita?

La chica se giró -¡Hikari! Qué gusto verte, ¿Vas hacia Cianwood?

-Si, supongo que tu también- Dijo la coordinadora sonriente -¿Y dónde está tu hermana?

-Eh creo que en la proa… la dejé porque se encontró con esa chia del espeon, ya sabes, Esper, y ambas comenzaron a discutir hasta que decidieron tener una batalla. Como no quería entrometerme en sus peleas decidí echar un vistazo aquí dentro- Sonrió ante lo último.

-Así que aquí tambien están ustedes y Esper, vaya… nos reunimos todos de nuevo- Dijo para si la chica de cabello azul.

-¿Y tu no deberías estar con Shinji? ¿Dónde se ha metido?- Pregunto la castaña mienras entregaba el dinero comprando algo.

-Veniamos con Egumi, esos dos deben estar por ahí conversando- Respondió. Vali tomó su pedidoy ambas comenzaron acaminar mientras la mayor comía.

-Asi que Egumi, Esper, tu y Shinji y nosotras dos… mmmm tal parece que estamos todos reunidos otra vez, supongo que ustedes van por el gimnasio en Cianwood ¿No?

-Así es, la líder de Olivine no está así que vamos para allá a retar al lider de Cianwood mientras tanto. Aunque me ustaría saber si habrá un concurso o algo así pronto- Murmuró.

-Si lo se, yo tambien quise ganar mi medalla pero me conformo con ir a Cianwood.

Ambas siguieron conversando acerca de los gimnasios y los acontecimientos desde la última vez que se encontraron, con unas felicidades de par te de Vali por los recién nacidos pichu e eevee. Todos iba bien hasta que llegó un señor que pretendía venderles un magikarp o algo así pero las dos chicas se negaban rotundamente, el problema era que seguía insistiendo…

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a la proa para poder tener su batalla, Shinji y Egumi hallaron a nada menos que a Eifi y Esper en el campo. La primera acariciando a su delcatty que parecía cansada tras una batalla, mientras le gritaba algunas palabras a la chica del otro lado del campo, quien tambien despotricaba contra ella, con su espeon casi rendida en brazos.

-¡Ni siquiera eres tan buena, no se como una coordinadora cualquiera como tú cree que me supera!

-¡Tu nisiquiera deberías ser entrenadora, te crees la gran cosa sólo por ser la hija de alguien importante pero tienes una actitud horrible!

-¡Ay miren quién habla!

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Empatamos, no quiero seguir esta estúpida discusión conti-!

-¡Ya deja de dar excusas, sabes muy bien que esta batalla ya era mía!

Egumi se interpuso entre las dos, ella no era de las que le importaban los problemas ajenos pero tanta gritería la volvía loca, además de que prácticamente todos en el área veían a las dos entrenadoras discutiendo o cual empezaba a ser un problema -¡YA CÁLLENSE CARAJO!- Dijo la pelirroja, causando un silencio entre ambas, les dirigió miradas furibundas a las dos -Dejen el drama, su batalla se acabó así que despejen el campo y si van pelear entre ustedes ¡Háganlo en otra parte!

La chica de cabello naranja apartó al vista de su oponente -Egumi tiene razón- Esper regresó a su Espeon y ella a su Delcatty -Esto ya se terminó y ya hemos hecho suficiente- Se puso de pié y comenzó a alejarse mientras murmuraba algo sobre buscar a su hermana.

Esper, al contrario, sólo se acercó a la barandilla de la proa a respirar un poco de “aire de mar” y ver si se le pasaba la molestia. Los entrenadores que iban a tener su batalla ahora se colocaron en sus lugares. Pichu bajo del hombro de Shinji mientras Egumi lanzó una pokébola al aire, de esta salió un hermoso pokémon con cuerpo serpentino, en colores crema, azul y rojo, la punta de su cola parecía un abanico y a ambos lados de su cabeza había unos largos mechones rojos que asimilaban cabello, además de dos antenas desde arriba de sus ojos y un cuerno posterior. El pokémon pronuncio parte de su nombre con uno melodiosa voz -Maaaailo…- Miró al pequeño pokémon ratón, que parecía algo intimidado por su tamaño.

-Como es la primera batalla de ese pichu, y tomando en cuenta que es un bebé te daré la ventaja de tipo Shinji- Dijo la chica -A mi Milotic no le agradan mucho las peleas pero eso no significa que no este bien entrenada- Sonrió victoriosa.

Con un simple “Hn” Shinji le respondió, Pichu puso mirada seria ante su oponente -No es del todo inexperto, ha practicado un poco sus ataques con Luxray.

\---------------------------------------------------------

-Tenía que haber usado cola de acero…- Murmuraba Eifi mientras caminaba en busca de su hermana, en ese momento la divisó junto a Hikari -Hola hermana, hola Hikari- Saludó con voz seria.

-Guau ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estuvo tan mal la pelea que ni te emocionas por ver a Hikari?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Ah no, no es eso, en realidad empatamos pero es que Egumi detuvo una discusión entre Esper y yo y vi que Shinji estaba con ella asi que supuse que Hikari también debía estar aquí- Explicó la chica de Hoenn saludando a Hikari con a manoy una sonrisa ya más cálida -Los dos van a tener una batalla.

-¿Una  batalla?

-Sip, alcancé a ver un Milotic y un Pichu, ¿Desde cuándo Shinji tiene un Pichu?- Pregunto la coordinadora curiosa, no era un pokémon que esperaría de él.

-¡¿Pichu?! ¡Vamos! ¡Es su primera batalla y debo ir a verla!- Hikari corrió de donde la chica habia venido y las dos hermanas Hanaki le siguieron. Al llegar a la proa vieron que la batalla ya había comenzado, Pichu saltó y se sujetó de la cola de la Milotic oponente.

*Trata de asestar un ataque directo* Pensó la entrenadora del pokémon de agua -Milotic ¡Quítatelo de encima!- La milotic sacudía la cola con fuerza tratando de quitarse al pequeño ratón eléctrico pero este aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Choquetrueno!

-¡Aqua cola!

Las mejillas de pichu destellaron electricidad pero Milotic fue más rápida, su cola brilló de azul y varias ondas acuáticas salieron de ella, dándole de lleno a Pichu. Cuando este se soltó liberó su ataque eléctrico, que lastimosamente para el Milotic se guió por el agua y también conectó un golpe directo aunque no fue muy fuerte. Pichu cayó de pie y Shinji aprovechó cada segundo -¡Ahora doblebofeton y puño trueno!- La ratita eléctrica salió corriendo y comenzó a adarle hartos golpes al oponente, cada uno de ellos con una carga eléctrica.

Una vez termino el ataque Pichu se alejó de un salto, tomando distancia prudente del Milotic por si acaso. Egumi habló -Una excelente combinación de ataques, pero hace falta mucho más que eso para derribar a mi Milotic, ahora, ¡Aqua anillo!- Ordenó.

-Maaaaaa- Milotic se rodeó a si mismo de anillos de agua que por naturaleza curaron un poco de su daño, el pokémon marino abrió los ojos nuevamente, estaba recuperada y lista para dar más batalla.

-¡Cola de acero!

-¡Esquivalo!

La cola de acero de Milotic fue muy rápida y aunque Pichu saltó para esquivarla, asestó un golpe directo -¡Ahora hidrobomba!- Una poderosa carga de agua golpeó al desprevenido Pichu, que no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse del ataque anterior, el pobre quedó totalmente empapado y con los ojos en espiral –Tal parece que gané- Dijo la chica de ojos rojos.

-Aww…- Murmuró Hikari algo decepcionada, aunque Pichu había estado muy bien para ser su primera batalla.

Shinji regresó al pichu a su pokébola para que pudiera descansar –Hn, estuvo bien para ser su primera batalla, además, está claro que un bebé no podría vencer a una Milotic como la tuya- Dijo el chico.

-Eso es muy cierto- Comentó Vali acercándose junto a su hermana y Hikari.

Shinji suspiró -Así que están todas aquí, ustedes dos, Mao y Egumi.

-Exacto y ya que es así…- Dijo la chica de cabello azul viendo su pokétch –¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo todos juntos?- Sonrió.

-Si mi hermana no se arruinó ya el apetito- Dijo Eifi con una risita.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea, y Esper, que ya se había calmado y había visto la batalla, fue con el grupo. Para resumir todo Mao no paraba de hacer comentarios sobre la batalla de Shinji y Egumi, la Hanaki de cabello naranja trataba en lo posible de ignorarla mientras que su hermana Vali conversaba con Hikari. De a ratos Egumi y Eifi opinaban en los diferentes teas que surgían y poco a poco todos fueron relajándose como un viejo grupo de amigos compartiendo historias. Hablaron de sus mejores batallas, sus peores derrotas, sus pokémon e incluso las evoluciones de estos, hasta que finalmente uno de los 6 preguntó algo un tanto extraño…

-Hmmm ¿Qué ha sido lo peor que le han hecho a uno de sus compañeros pokémon?- Todos miraron a esa persona -Digo, no es por maldad, sólo algo así que se nos haya escapado por molestia o algo que hayamos hecho sin querer, algo estúpido… cosas asi- Se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno…- Comenzó Eifi pensativa -Creo que fue una vez cuando Maraya apenas era una skitty, me enojé con ella por una tonta batalla y le grité molesta, se puso muy triste y hasta se podria decir que se asustó de mí, después comprendí lo que había hecho y me disculpé con ella, me sentí pésimo- Declaro la chica de cabelo naranja con la mirada algo baja, disimulando al picar su comida.

-Pues…- Vali pensó por un rato -¡Tach! Una vez el pobre estaba herido y yo insistía en que continuara la batalla, supongo que me deje llevar por la molestia que tenia contra mi oponente y no pensé mucho en él en ese momento- Contó mientras miraba consecutivamente a su hermana y a Esper -No me di cuenta que estaba en su límite y terminó algo grave por mi culpa- Miró al suelo también -Pero eso ya es otra cosa…¿Egumi?- Miró a la chica a su diagonal.

-Bueno yo…- Pareció pensarlo por un momento -¿Lo peor?… no sé- Dijo algo nerviosa -¡Paso!- Miró al chico frente suyo.

-Oye eso no es justo- Mencionó Eifi.

Shinji parecía pensativo, Hikari estaba algo interesada en que diría aunque tenía mal presentimiento -Creo que… técnicamente esa estúpida apuesta, es algo que no debi haber hecho- Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Apuesta?- Preguntó la chica de ojos rojos, alzando la vista de su plato para verle de frente.

-En mi viaje por Kanto conocí a un tipo que se llamaba Tatewaki, era un cazador pokemon pero aun así habíamos desarrolado una rivalidad. Un día que estabamos tratando de atrapar al mismo Rhydon tuvimos una batalla, el dijo que mi Turtwig era patético así que le dije que su Grovyle no era mejor, luego empezamos a discutir y el me ofreció una apuesta… tendríamos una batalla, si él ganaba se quedaba con mi Turtwig y si yo ganaba me quedaba con su Grovyle- Explicó.

-¡¿EEEH?!- Exclamaron las cinco chicas escandalizadas, de inmediato bajaron las voces tratando de no llamar la atención.

-¿Apostar pokémon?

-Pero eso es illegal.

-Suena mal…

-¡¿Y que paso?!

-Su Grovyle evolucionó en Sceptile y la batalla se complicó un poco pero igual ganamos, sin embargo llegó una oficial Jenny y él huyó.

-Vaya… tu turtwig debió haber sido muy poderoso- Dijo Eifi –Y supongo que fue mucha suerte que hubiese llegado esa oficial Jenny- Comentó.

-Algo así, era peor, resulta que el Rhydon tenía entrenador y lo estaban buscando- Respondió el muchacho –Honestamente no lo sabía y se lo dije a la oficial pero sospecho que Tatewaki sí.

Siguieron conversando un rato y parte de la tarde pasó rápida como un Pidgeot. Se seprararon y decieron dar algunas vueltas por el ferry. Hikari, que iba acompañada de Vali y Eifi salió a la proa una vez más, el cielo se ponía de un gris muy turbio y el agua se movía de manera inquietante,nada parecido a la mañana. Los pokémon acuáticos que antes podían notrase nadando en los alrededores ahora habían desaparecido. Al principio no le prestaron mucha atención ya que seguramente era sólo una tormenta pero al cabo de media hora el mar se puso turbulento, el cielo ennegreció y comenzó a llover con fuerza. Toos los pasajeros huyeron dentro para evitar mojarse.

-¡¿P-pero que pasa?!- Dijo la castaña, cuando alzó la mirada sus ojos se ensancharon -Ay no…- Murmuró, un estrepitoso trueno cayó a la distancia, haciendo resplandecer el cielo por un segundo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Su hermana y Hikari la siguieron la vista y de inmediato se preocuparon.

-¡R-REMOLINOS!- Exclamó asustada la chica de cabello azul.

De inmediato se oyeron algunas voces por los parlantes –Por favor pasageros se les solicita entrar al area cubierta del ferry, hay un grupo de remolinos más adelante y comenzaremos maniobras para evadirlos, esto puede retrasarnos un poco pero por favor guarden la calma- Se oyó al voz pausada y profesional, como si esto fuese algo normal de todos los días, quizá asi era y no tenían realmente de que preocuparse… Hikari así lo esperaba. -¡Por su seguridad por favor dirigirse a la parte cubierta!- Repitió.

-¡Ahhh vamos!- Llamó Eifi y las tres entraron rápidamente.

Las olas se habían vuelto enormes y estallaban contra la cubierta del barco, meciéndolo de un lado a otro. La lluvia, a compañada de vientos y truenos, daba miedo y azotaba con todo.

-La tormenta empeora cada vez mas, el barco se mueve mucho- Dijo temerosa Vali.

-Será muy difícil que logremos pasar si hay una tomenta como esta- Dijo Eifi preocupada.

-¿Dónde estarán Shinji y los demás?- Se preguntó la coordinadora de Sinnoh, preocupada por el bienestar del resto del grupo mientras la multitud a su alrededor se ponía tanto más nerviosa y la ponían nerviosa a ella.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Demonios esto no puede seguir asi- Dijo Esper tensa.

-Si esto continua- Secundó Egumi –Puede que tengamos que dar vuelta y volver a Olivine ¡O el barco se undirá!

-¡N-No digas eso!- Espetó al chica de cabello lavanda asustándose.

Una ola más fuerte azotó contra el barco, haciendo que ladeara bruscamente y en ese momento se volvió a oir la voz en los parlantes -Tratamos de eludir los remolinos que se encuentran adelante pero su fuerza es mayor de la anticipada, por su seguridad se les pide a los pasajeros que se dirijan a los botes salvavidas, por favor no traten de usar sus pokémon voladores o de agua la tormenta puede ser muy fuerte para ellos, ayuden a otros y asegúrense de que no quede nadie pero porfavor mantengan la calma- Una vez más fue lento y pausado, haciéndo mucho enfasis en las órdenes.

Sin embargo y como era de esperarse un poco, la gente comenzó a desperarse y correr hacia los botes salvavidas -¡Mierda tenemos que irnos!- Exclamó Egumi, Esper le siguió pero de imediato se detuvo al ver que el chico no iba con ellas.

-¡Ikari! ¡¿Que acaso te vas a quedar ahí parado?!- Exclamó alterada entre preocupación y molestia.

-Sí sí, lo sé- Comenzó a correr tras ella con el pokégear en mano *Fue una buena idea después de todo tener su número registrado*

\---------------------------------------------------------------

El pokégear de Hikari comenzó a sonar, en medio del ruido de la tormenta la chica casi no lo escuchaba pero alcanzo a oir una nota alta del timbre, lo sacó rápidamente mientras corría con las hermanas Hanaki -¡Shinji!- Contesto rápidamente con algo de alivio y viendo al chico en las mismas condiciones que ella -¡Shinji! ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Dónde rayos estás?!

-¡Estoy con Egumi y Mao! Tú debes estar con las Hanaki ¿No? ¡Manténganse juntas y vayan a los botes salvavidas de la lateral izquierda, nos vemos allá!

-¡Entendido!- La chica asintio y de inmediato acabaron la comunicación, le avisó a sus dos acompañantes y se dirigieron al punto acordado.

Otra ola azotó el barco fuertemente, los botes salvavidas se llenaban rápidamente y la gente estaba por todos lados desesperada. Contra todo consejo algunos pocos entrenadores utilizaban pokémon voladores como Pidgeot y Skarmory para alejarse volando, y un afortunado liberó un Wailord en el cual mucha gente se subió a manera de otro bote salvavidas, al entrenador del pokemon ballena no parecio importarle y ayudaba  los demas a ponerse a salvo mientras que en otro lado había dos lapras haciendo frente a las fuertes corrientes con puñados de gente en sus espaldas.

Todo era un caos…

 


	41. La llegada a Cianwood ¡No más agua por favor!

**41- La llegada a Cianwood ¡No más agua por favor!**

-¡Ahí están! ¡Chicos!- Hikari, Valita y Eifi llegaron al punto acordado y estaban cerca de uno de los botes salvavidas que para su sorpresa estaba vacío quizá por ser uno de los más alejados. La fuerte lluvia apenas los dejaba ver y acompañada del viento todo era peor, trataron de acomodar un poco el bote salvavidas, quedaba apenas un puñado de entrenadores en los alrededores.

Otra gran ola, de tamaño monstruoso, golpeó fuertemente el barco y de un solo golpe lo hizo irse de lado de un momento a otro. Botes y pasajeros por igual cayeron todos al agua. Por unas fracciones de segundo no se vio nada en la superficie, luego salió a flote el bote salvavidas y seguidamente los entrenadores que se encontraban a unos metros y totalmente dispersos, todos entraron en acción enseguida.

-¡Milotic sal ahora!- Egumi rápidamente se tomó de su pokemon, la cual se acomodó para poder llevarla mejor.

-¡Torrent ayuda!- Tan pronto el prinplup salió de la pokébola ayudó a su entrenadora.

-Hikayõ/Shigua, ¡Tú también!- Las hermanas Hanaki dejaron salir un par de pokémon, Un lanturn de parte de Vali, del cual se aferró de inmediato, y una vaporeon para Eifi, su entrenadora se sostuvo de su cola primero, pero al tener buena posición logro acomodarse colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Ciryl, Desoto!- Un par de pokébolas de Esper salieron a la vista, Un dewgong blanco como la nieve y su Floatzel Cyril emergieron de ellas, dosteniéndose del Dewgong la chica rápidamente se acercó al bote, pero al llegar pudo divisar algo que no la agradó mucho -¡Shinji!- A unos pocos metros el chico desesperadaente trataba de alcanzar su mochila que flotaba a sólo un palmo, pero el mar le hacía jugarretas y los movimientos del agua no la permitían su cometido, la chica de cabello lavanda miró a uno de sus pokémon, mientras que con el otro subía al bote -¡Cyril, ve a ayudar a Shinji ya!- Apuntó su entrenadora.

Sin embargo Hikari no parecía muy de acuerdo con el plan -¡No espera!- Gritó mientras un trueno resonaba en la distancia opacando por mucho su voz -¡Torrent vamos rápido!- El prinplup fue rápidamente en dirección al chico de cabello morado.

Shinji no pudo mantenerse a flote mucho más y tras otra ola que sacudió al grupo quedó bajo el agua. Cyril nadó hacia abajo y segundos después apareció con el chico en su espalda, Shinji abrio los ojos mientras tosía un poco, desorientado, pero al toparse con el hecho de que un floatzel lo cargaba sobre su espalda y estaban en medio del mar enfurecido pareció entrar en pánico -¡Aahh!- Se soltó del pokemon musleta marina con un empujón por pura reacción, el pokémon lo miró sorprendido.

-¡Ciryl no, aléjate!- Exclamó Hikari moviendo el brazo para hacer seña de que se hiciera a un lado -¡Aquí vamos Torrent, sé que tu puedes!- El prinplup asintió y con mirada decidida avanzó a toda velocidad hacia el chico, Hikari aguanto la respiración mientras le pokémon pingüino buceaba, la corriente era fuerte pero nadaba con todo lo que podía en dirección al chico que ahora estaba inconsiente. La vida de Shinji dependía de él, y prácticamente la de Hikari también ya que si no se apresuraba… Hikari no aguantaría mucho tiempo sin respirar.

-¡Priiiiiin!- El Prinplup apresuró el paso disparado como una bala con las aletas pegadas a su cuerpo, nadaba como si usase un aqua jet. De pronto ¡Comenzó a brillar! Se hizo mucho más grande, su cresta adoptó la forma de un tridente y al revelarse la luz se vio su nuevo color negro con detalles en azul marino y blanco, Hikari sostuvo la sorpresa evitando que se le escepara el aire.

-¿Dónde están? ¡No los veo!- Exclamó Vali mientras con ayuda de Hikayõ subía al bote salvavidas con las demás, los pokemon acuáticos de todos estaban alrededor ayudando a mantener el ojeto estable en medio del agua turbulenta.

-¡Veipo!- Shigua notificó algo que salía del agua, rápidamente todas se asomaron a ver uqe ocurría esforzando un poco la vista dada la fuerte lluvia, pero se impresionaron al ver una gran Empoleon. Hikari se tomaba con fuerza de el mientras sotenía a Shinji rodeándolo con sus brazos y ciudando de mantener su cabeza fuera del agua. Torrent nadó en dirección a los demás, tomando con el pico la mochila de Shinji a medio camino. Shigua rápidamente fue a ayudar, al igual que la Milotic de Egumi, y entre los tres pokémon pudieron llevar a los dos jovenes al bote.

Una vez allí Hikari respiraba con algo de dificultad y tosía mucho, pero miró a su inicial con una débil sonrisa -G-gracias Torrent… muchas gracias- Y como pudo abrazó a su recien evolucionado pokémon, el cual notó lo débil que estaba la chica pero mentalmente agradeció que pudiese rescatarla.

-Hikari, ¡Shinji está bien, está despertando!- Exclamo Eifi llamando a la chica, esta se acercó.

Shinji tosía constantemente pero logro sentarse con algo de ayuda de Egumi -¿Qué pasó…?- Murmuró con voz rasposa.

-Chicos tenemos que irnos de aquí- Dijo Egumi –No es bueno que continuemos a la deriva en medio de esta tormenta- El ferry estaba inutilizado y de alguna manera habían perdido de vista los demás botes salvavidas, sólo quedaba salvarse a si mismos y esperar que todos estuviesen bien.

-Mi Kirlia sabe teletransportación aunque jamás he ido antes a Cianwood- Ofreció Vali, ciertamente era mejor volver a Olivine que quedarse aquí.

-Mi Espe conoce teletransportación y podria llevarnos allá pero esta cansada por la batalla con la coordinadora- Dijo Esper, al parece sin querer mencionar su nombre y sólo diciendole así de manera un tanto despectiva. Eifi le lanzó una mirada furibunda pero sabía muy bien que este no era el momento.

-Pues eso servirá, sácala ya, Milotic ¡Ven aquí ahora!- Llamo egumi, la Espeon fue liberada y quedó en brazos de su entrenadora, un tanto débil -Ahora, usa alivio- Dijo la chica de pelo rojizo, milotic brilló de azul celeste y liberó ondas sanadoras del mismo color que al contacto con la espeon, curaron su fatiga y cansancio.

-¡Fantastico Egumi!- Dijo Hikari emocionada, estarían bien.

-Sí, con este ataque también pude haber curado al pichu de Shinji si me lo hubiese permitido- Dijo la joven.

-En este momento prefiero por mucho que este en su pokébola que aquí- Menciono la chica de Sinnoh.

-Y hablando de pokebolas- Mencionó Vali –Será mejor que regresemos a todos nuestros pokémon.

-Esper, toma  a tu espeon, todos tómense de las manos y no se me vayan a poner estúpidos con eso- Dijo con especial enfasis hacia Eifi y la entrenadora de la espeon.

Todos hicieron tal cual, regresarona todos los pokémon de agua, Espe enrolló su cola bifurcada en el brazo de su entrenadora mientras todos se daban de manos haciendo un circulo y otro trueno hacía brillar el cielo -¡Espe, a Cianwood! ¡Sacanos de aquí!- Exclamó la chica de cabello lavanda.

-¡Pion!- La gema de su frente brilló y en un instante todos se desvanecieron.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Tan sólo unos momentos después el grupo estaba en el centro pokemon de Cianwood. De inmediato habían explicado todo lo sucedido, la enfermera Joy se habia llevado al único chico del grupo a una de las habitaciones de atenciones médicas para asegurarse de que estuviera bien mientras Chansey revisaba a los pokémon de agua que tomaron parte en la tormeta, ademas de Espe y Pichu.

Ahora estaban las cinco chicas en una misma habitacion, sentadas recobrandose un poco del evento y cubiertas con toallas casi completamente,sus cabellos aun estaban húmedos y no habían tenido más opción que poner a secar sus ropas y mochilas.

-Me pregunto de dónde salio esa tormenta tan fuerte, no vi nada de eso en el pronóstico la semana pasada- Dijo Eifi.

-¿No se supone que el pronóstico debes verlo el mismo día?- Comentó Egumi lanzandole una mirada curiosa, el resto sonrio nervioso con una gotita de sudor.

-Yo lo que me pregunto es… ¿Qué demonios pasó? Digo, ¡Cyril tenía a Shinji!- Dijo Espe tiritando un poco de frio.

-Puede ser que se haya resbalado- Mintió Hikari. Estaba segura que Shinji tenía algo con los Floatzel, pero decidió decir una pequeña excusa…

-Oye Esper ¿Como es que tu Espeon sabía como llegar a Cianwood, ya habías estado aquí con ella antes?- Preguntó Vali algo curiosa.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que reté a la líder en Olivine pero perdí, así que decidí venir aquí a probar en este gimnasio y luego de ganar volví a Olivine para retar a Jasmine, pero resulta que ella era la que se había venido a Cianwood así que solo volví para entrenar más tiempo- Explicó -Es… complicado- Sonrió nerviosa.

Siguieron conversando un rato hasta que llego un chansey con sus ropas ya secas y todas sus pokébolas, las chicas se pudieron al fin vestirse con ropa fresca y tras agredecerle a la enfermera Joy y su pokémon por los cuidados cada una tomo una habitación (a excepcion claro de las hermanas Hanaki)

Hikari estaba en la que por ahora sería su habitación hablando un poco con sus pokémon y revisando sus estados, todos estaban más tranquilos y agradecidos de que todo terminase bien, en especial Torrent. Enos minutos luego llamaron a la puerta y apareció Shinji, ya con su ropa también seca a excepción de su chaqueta -¡Shinji! ¿Cómo estás, te encuentras bien?- Preguntó algo preocupada.

El chico suspiro y se recostó en la cama vacía -Sí, aunque la enferma Joy dice que puedo tener un resfriado- Dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Bueno no me extrañaría, ya llevas dos días bajo la lluvia- Dijo la coordinadora algo pensativa -Ahora… me gustará hablar contigo de algo” Dijo regresando a sus pokémon y girándose para darle toda su atención -¿Qué ocurrió hace rato?…  ¿Por que le temes a los Floatzel?- Preguntó la chica con la mayor seriedad posible.

El joven la miro de golpe, frunciendo el ceño algo molesto -¡No les tengo miedo!

Hikair supo que sólo decía eso por su orgullo -Shinji, te vi, entraste en pánico y te alejaste del Floatzel… ¿Qué sucedió?- Antes de darle oportunidad de una excusa agregó -Además, recuerda que me dijiste que me dirías desde que conocimos a Esper en la reunion de élite 4. Creo que es importante.

-Bien, pero promete que no le diras a nadie, es un secreto que solo Reiji sabe- Murmuró.

Ella sonrió levemente -No creo decirselo a nadie- Aseguró.

-Bueno, pasó cuando tenía como 7 años, Reiji y yo estábamos de pesca, aunque era estúpido, todo lo que atrapábamos era magikarp o barboach…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Un joven Shinji de 7 años cargaba una pequeña caja con varios señuelos de pesca mientras que Reiji, con 14 años, iba detrás suyo llevando un par de cañas de pescar -Reiji, odio ir de pesca- Dijo Shinji –Aquí sólo hay Magikarp._

_-Pero lo divertido no es atrapar pokémon fuertes Shinji, es estar en el lago y convivir con los pokémon, disfrutando al naturaleza, solo tú, yo y el lago._

_-Entonces… ¿Sólo te gusta quedarte ahí sin hacer nada por horas?- Peguntó el menor –Eso es aburrido y suena tonto- Tras unos momentos hallaron un buen lugar a orillas del lago  y Reiji comenzó a preparar las cañas colocando el ceco y os anzuelos -¿Por qué no conseguimos súper cañas? Con ellas podemos atrapar mejores pokémon como Starmie o Gyarados._

_-No hay nada de malo con nuestras cañas buenas- Le dijo Reiji, dándole a su hermanito la suya._

_-Sí, sí lo hay, apestan y los pokémon que atrapan apestan más- Refunfuñó._

_Reiji suspiró –Vamos, arrojemos las líneas- Ambos lanzaron las líneas hacia el lago –Y ahora, esperamos._

_-Ay no…- Se quejó el menor._

(-¡Por arceus! Tu actitud era igual aunque tuvieras 7 años- Dijo Hikari interrumpiendo.

-No interrumpas... como sea, había pasado un par de horas y aun no habiamos pescado nada, era una pérdida de tiempo total.)

_Reiji se habia quedado dormido y Shinji estaba a punto de caer también, cuando vio un barboach asomar la cabeza fuera del agua y nadar cerca de su señuelo, el chico de 7 años tomó la línea y comenzó a moverla ligeramente para llamar la atención del Barboach –Acercate vamos… sabes que quieres comerlo- Murmuró para sí. El barboach se acercó un poco más y luego se alejó rápidamente -¡Ey vuelve aquí! ¡Estúpido pez!- Pateó una roca pequeña que se hallaba cerca y esta cayó al agua haciendo efecto de ondas en la superficie. De pronto, algo comenzó a tirar con fuerza de su caña -¡Por fin!-Exclamó, comenzó a tirar con fuerza y tratar de retraer el hilo ¡Pero el pokémon era muy fuerte!- Debe ser uno grande- Dijo el chico, volteó a su hermano -¡Reiji, despierta!_

_Reiji seguía dormido, Shinji tomó otra piedrita a su lado y esta vez se la arrojó a su hermano -¡Auuch!- El chico despertó de inmediato, sobándose donde le había golpeado el pequeñó proyectil -¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

_-¡Despierta tonto! ¡Estoy atrapando algo!- La linea se tensaba y se alargaba mientras Shinji trataba de jalarla, en ese momento un gran Floatzel salió del agua con un salto, salpicando agua a todas partes._

_-¡Guau, mira el tamaño de ese floatzel!- Exclamó el mayor sorprendido y emocionado._

_-¡Es mío es mío, yo lo tengo!- Dijo orgulloso Shinji._

_Pero el Floatzel tenía otros planes muy distintos y no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, tiró con todas sus fuerzas y se adentro en el lago, llevando consigo al pequeño de cabello morado con su fuerza -¡Shinji!- Gritó su hermano preocupado, de inmediato sacó una pokébola._

_El floatzel soltó el hilo y con un rápido movimiento le dio un coletazo a Shinji, alejándose con una sonrisa victoriosa y desapareciendo bajo el agua._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Todo lo que recuerdo luego es que estaba ahogándome en el lago hasta que el Staraptor de mi hermano me rescató, además mientras nos marchabamos volví a ver el Floatzel y parecía estar burlándose- Dijo el chico mirando al suelo molesto.

-Vaya…- Murmuró Hikari deviando la mirada también, no sabía bien que decir -Supongo que eso lo explica.

-Desde entonces no me gusta que un Floatzel se me acerque mucho, menos aun si estoy cerca del agua… aunque fuese irracional para todos, para mi fue natural alejarme de ese pokemon cuando estábamos en ese caos.

-Claro, comprendo…

Hubo un par de minutos de silencio.

-Entonces cambiando el tema- Comenzó otra vez Hikari con renovado ánimo en su voz -¿Crees que mañana retes al líder de gimnasio de Cianwood?

-Eso planeo- Dijo el chico -Se especializa en pokémon luchador- Explico -De cualquier manera, no creo que sea muy díficil para Honchkrow, pero aun debo decidir los otros dos que usaré.

-Hmmm bueno quizás deberiamos descansar un poco mas, digo, eso fue algo duro…- Apartó la mirada –También pensaba en llamar a mamá y decirle…

Honestamente Hikari se habia debatido un poco consigo misma en ese punto, no queria asustar o preocupar de esa manera a su mamá contándole sobre semejante situación peligrosa que había recién vivido pero por otro lado sentía que era lo correcto decirle, probablemente se enteraría tarde o temprano y más ale que fuese pronto y de su propia boca, además así podía explicrale bien y asegurarle que estaba bien y no le había pasado nada grave.

Shinji no dijo nada ante eso y solo se miraba aun un poco perdido en sus pensamientos, Hikari se preguntó si planeaba decirle a Reiji.

La chica se puso de pie –Bueno en ese caso pronto será hora de cenar… no quiero comer nada muy pesado, me acompañas?

El sólo volteó y asintió ligeramente –Sí, claro.


	42. ¡El duro combate de gimnasio en Cianwood!

**42- ¡El duro combate de gimnasio en Cianwood!**

El dia posterior a su llegada a Cianwood ambos jóvenes aprovecharon para descansar un poco, pero también para entrenar. Hikari preparaba a Evoli para algún concurso futuro, Flora seguía practicando su energibola, que era casi perfecta, y los demás también practicaban sus movimientos y combinaciones en general. Todos excepto Riri, quien parecía más interesada en el entrenamiento de puño trueno del pequeño Pichucito. Shinji practicaba con los tres pokémon que usaría para el gimnasio: Dusk, por su ventaja ante los tipo luchador, Ro por su increíble poder y buenas defensas, y Kaito quien había acabado de perfeccionar “cascada” y ya quería probarse en una batalla con su nuevo entrenador.

El día pasó lento pero tranquilo y con buenos avances para ambos entrenadores. Ya al día siguiente Shinji decidió estar listo para el gimnasio Cianwood, pero Hikari no pensaba lo mismo exactamente…

-¡Shinji!- Exclamó la coordinadora algo molesta -¡No puedes ir al gimnasio así!

El chico la ignoró, tomo su mochila y salió de la habitación, ella le siguió rápidamente -¡Ya te dije que no estoy enfermo! ¡Estoy bien!

Hikari le seguía el paso mientras abandonaban el lobby del centro pokémon –Tu piel está caliente, tienes fiebre y has estado estornudando y tociendo desde ayer en la tarde- Objetó ella. Shinji sin embargo no dijo nada y la chica solo frunció el ceño y suspiró -Después espero que recuerdes que fue TU culpa, ¡Tuya y de tu gran ego y terquedad!

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron al gimnasio Cianwood el cual constaba de un gran Dojo con toda un area de jardín muy hermosa y extensa, a Hikari le recordaba mucho la arquitectura de Ecruteak. Entraron por las rejas exteriores al patio sin decirse una palabra el uno al otro y al momento una joven de cabello rosa en dos rodetes que entrenaba con un machop cerca se les acercó –Hola ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

-Estoy aquí para retar al líder de gimnasio- Dijo Shinji.

-¡Ah! Bueno el maestro Shijima debe haber termiando de almorzar ya tras su última batalla- Dijo ella, giró la vista a Hikari -¿Tu también?

-No no, yo solo vine a acompañarlo- Dijo la chica negando con la cabeza, y luego agregó en su mente *Y asegurarme que nada le pase por ser terco…*

-De acuerdo, lo buscaré enseguida. Machop por favor guía al retador al campo de batalla- Pidió la joven, su machop asintió con su sonido característico y la chica corrió en direccion opuesta a su pokémon hacia el interior del recinto. Los dos entrenadores siguieron al pokémon luchador en silencio y al llegar al campo donde sería la batalla se sorprendieron ya que era al aire libre. El suelo era una combinación de tierra sueva y pasto delimitado por las lineas del campo, unas cuantas rocas y juncos rodeando un pequeño estanque. Era muy bonito para ser honestos.

A los pocos momentos llegó un hombre de aspecto robusto, con cabello marrón oscuro, un poblado bigote y mirada muy seria. Traía puesto un desgastado pantalon rojo con un cinturon negro estando además delcazo, aunque parecía no importarle. Se acercó a ambos chicos y soltó una risa nerviosa –Disculpen estaba almorzando algo de lo que preparó mi esposa después de una dura batalla, así que ¿Tú eres el retador?- Preguntó mientras miraba al chico -Pues muy bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Shinji suspiró, no le reconocía a diferencia de otros líderes –Soy Shinji- Dijo simplemente.

-Pues muy bien, tendremos una batalla para ver si puedes ganarte la medalla, serán tres batallas uno contra uno, el que gane dos de tres obtendrá la victoria ¿Te parece bien?

-De acuerdo- Asintió. Cada uno se colocó a un lado del campo, Shinji se quitó su chaqueta sintiendo mucho calor, y se la ató en la cintura.

Shijima miro a la acompañante del joven -¡Ey jovencita, hazme un favor! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿E-Eh? Hikari- Dijo la chica apuntándose a si misma mirándole algo confundida ¿Un favor?

-¿Podrías hacer de réferi? Mis estudiantes aún no han regresado de comer- Preguntó, haciendo gesto con la mano hacia la lateral del campo donde usualmente se colocaba un réferi en una batalla.

Hikari se preparó en dicho puesto, sabiendo lo que debía hacer -¡Muy bien! Esta sera una batalla de tres rondas, cada uno usará un pokemon en cada ronda y no se pueden hacer substituciones.

-¡Entonces comencemos!- Exclamó el líder, arrojó una pokébola al campo y de ella salió un primeape, parecía furioso como cualquier otro de su especie y comenzó a saltar y golpear sus puños entre sí.

Shinji arrojó una pokébola ocaso al campo -¡Honchkrow prepárate!- El cuervo negro salió de inmediato, preparado y listo para luchar, dejándolo en claro con un fuerte aleteo. Su entrenador no se quedo atrás para nada -¡Pico taladro ya!

-Vaya, apresurado ¿Eh?- Dijo el líder -¡Movimiento sísmico!- Tan pronto Dusk se acercó a su oponente este lo tomó por el pico deteniendo en seco el ataque. Le dio unas vueltas sobre sí mismo y luego lo arrojó fuertemente contra el suelo. Dusk rápidamente se puso de pie y se sacudió e ligero mareo, estaba molesto y era obvio -¡Ahora usa puño trueno rápido!

-¡¿Puño trueno?!- Exclamó Hikari, para su sopresa el pokemon luchador dejó salir una carga eléctrica de su pelaje concentrándola en su puño derecho con el que luego atacó de lleno al pobre Dusk.

-Hay muchos retadores que vienen con pokémon voladores, no crean que no se como librarme de ellos- Dijo Shijima con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Honchkrow- El chico de cabello morado toció un par de veces antes de continuar -Usa pulso oscuro.

-¡Kraw!- Dusk extendió las alas y lanzó un rayo de energía oscura hacia su oponente, dándo en el blanco, el ataque pareció tener mucha potencia.

-Golpe crítico…- Murmuró Hikari, sin embargo esto solo pareció molestar aun más al primeape que de un momento a otro pareció adquirir un aura roja brillante.

-Un golpe crítico no se mezcla bien con la habilidad “irascible”- Comentó Shijima con una risita.

Hikari rápidamente buscó en su pokédex. Irascible es una habilidad especial que aumenta el poder de ataque cuando el pokémon poseedor recibe un golpe crítico. La chica ensanchó los ojos -Ay no… Dusk tiene “super suerte” y si eso aumenta la probabilidad de golpes criticos entonces…!

*No puedo extender esta batalla por mucho* -Honchkrow, ¡Pico taladro y esta vez no falles!

-¡Esquiva su ataque y usa puño trueno una vez más!- Primeape saltó esquivando a Dusk en el aire y luego cayó con un puño trueno listo.

-¡Protección!- El pokémon oscuro se detuvo en seco y rápidamente conjuró el escudo verdoso, el puño trueno sólo logro rebotar en él haciéndo retroceder un poco a Primeape y Hikari casi suspiró aliviada –¡Pulso oscuro una vez más!- Aunque el ataque no era muy efectivo al menos no necesitaba correr muchos riesgos y una vez más fue certero, Primeape se molestó aun más dando brincos y chocando sus puños.

-¡Enfócate Primeape! No te agrada nada que se estén saliendo con la suya ¿eh? ¡Usa tu golpe karate!- Ordenó Shijima haciendo una pose ofensiva al igual que su pokémon que saltó al ataque, Dusk soltó un graznido de sopresa y alzó vuelo pero aún así el oponente le asestó un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo contra el suelo –No le des tregua, ¡puño trueno!- Rápidamente echando el tro puño hacia atrás lo cargó con energía electrica y asestó un segundo golpe seguido, el cual esta vez fue mucho para el cuervo negro.

Hikari rápidamente volvió a la labor otorgada -Dusk… ya no puede pelear, Primeape gana y el líder tiene la primera ronda- Dijo mirando a ambos combatientes, cada uno regresó a su pokémon. Shinji se limpió unas gotas de sudor de su frente, empezaba a sentirse un poco mareado pero aun faltaban otras dos batallas y debia ganarlas ambas, se preparó para la siguiente.

-¡Poliwrath sal al campo!- Un pokémon de color azul oscuro con dos fuertes brazos terminados en puños blancos apareció, tenia la panza blanca y con un espiral negro, sus ojos se veian fieros y movia los puños listo para pelear.

-¡Torterra, prepárate!- El pokémon continente apareció en el campo. Hikari miro a ambos pokémon, Ro tenia ventaja de tipo pero era mejor simplemente observar. Al parecer Shinji esperaba que su oponente hiciera el primer movimiento, pero Shijima tambien quería lo mismo manteniendose inflexible en su postura cruzado de brazos asi que decidió comenzar otra vez. Debía terminar esto rápido ya que la verdad si se sentía mal pero no quería admitirlo o dejar que eso interfiriera con su meta -¡Tormenta de hojas ahora!

Una ráfaga de hojas salió del árbol sobre el caparazón de Ro a gran velocidad contra poliwrath -¡Al agua ahora!- Sin embargo, el pokémon agua-luchador se lanzó al pequeño estanque del campo, esquivando las hojas que pasaron de largo -¡Hidrobomba!- Del espiral de su estómago, un fuerte tiro de agua fue disparado contra Ro dando en el blanco. El pokemon tortuga tan sólo se sacudió sin embargo -¡Sigamos adelante rayo de hielo!- Hikari se preocupó un poco ante esto, un rayo hielo tenia super-efectividad contra los dos tipos de Ro, tal parecía que los pokémon de Shijima estaban realmente preparados para hacer frente a cualquier cosa, si ese ataque daba podía ser muy malo…

-¡No!- Exclamó la chica, el rayo hielo había dado en el blanco, haciendo que pequeños cristales quedaran sobre el pokemon continente, probablemente por el agua que anteriormente le habia caído encima. Hikari miró a Shinji, ¿Por qué no le dijo que esquivara o contra-atacó?

Shijima soltó otra carcajada triunfal -Terminemos esto, ¡Demolición!- Poliwrath salió del agua y corrió en dirección al oponente quien parecía esperarlo seriamente, su puño brillaba de un color blanco plateado. Hikari se preocupó en un principio pero al notar la expresion de torterra se tranquilizó un poco al pesar mejor las cosas, con el tiempo que ya habia pasado con Shinji y sus pokemon ya conocía la estrategia usual de torterra: siendo un pokémon lento y pesado esperaba ya aguantaba para luego atacar en el momento justo y con todo su poder.

Y así fue, tan pronto Poliwrath estuvo cerca, la venganza de Ro comenzo –Triturar- Llamó Shinji, Ro atrapó el puño del oponente entre sus grandes fauces, inmobilizándolo y haciéndolo chillar -Ahora… ¡Giga drenado!- Látigos verdes salieron de las rocas de la espalda de Ro, se enrollador alrededor del pokémon de agua y comenzaron a quitarle energía.

-¡Sal de ahí usa rayo hielo!- Ordenó Shijima sin perder la compostura ni un momento, sin embargo el giga drenado tenía atrapado al Poliwrath, no habia escapatoria.

-¡Tormenta de hojas!- Esta vez la veloz ráfaga de hojas no pudo ser evadida, el ataque súper eficaz volvió a dar de lleno y Poliwrath cayó al suelo a pocos metros, tratando de levantarse con dificultad, estaba débil -Termínalo con-!- El joven estornudó -¡P-Plante faroz ahora!- Terminó la orden, Torterra golpeó el suelo con sus patas delanteras mientras todo su cuerpo brillaba con un aura verde. Grandes racíes salieron del suelo y arremetieron contra el cansado oponente, fue el golpe de gracia ya que Poliwrath estaba en el suelo con espirales en sus ojos idénticos al de su estómago.

-Guau, eso fue fantástico…- Murmuró Hikari -¡Poliwrath ya no puede pelear, la victoria va para Ro!- Hizo gesto con la mano al inicial final de hierba.

Shinji regresó a su pokémon, pensando para si que había dado un muy buen combate como siempre. Sin embargo no podía decir lo mismo de el, respiraba con dificultad, le dolía unn poco la garganta y la cabeza y comenzaba a sentirse débil y cansado. Hikari le miró peocupada dándose cuenta que algo no estaba muy bien. Pensó en detener la batalla y renaudarla quizás mañana, tal y como está, en un uno contra uno.

Antes de poder hacer su oferta sin embargo, los dos entrenadores ya habían sacado sus últimos pokémon. Kaito por parte de Shinji: el pokémon dragon se hallaba en el estanque; única parte del terreno donde podía moverse libremente aunque fuese más bien un charquito para él, y un pokemon color marrón y azul, con una cola muy parecida a sus dos patas y un cuerno en el centro de su cabeza, mas conocido como Hitmontop, por parte de Shijima. Sabiendo lo que su oponente esperaría, Shinji decidió dar inicio a al combate lo antes posible -¡Pulso de agua!

Una esfera de agua fue disparada desde el hocico de Kaito contra su oponente -Contra-ataca con patada giro ¡Ya!- Hitmontop se volteó y comenzó a rodar sobre sí mismo dando patadas giratorias, una de ellas le dio al pulso de agua, deshaciéndolo de un golpe. Shijima sonrió victorioso mientras que Shinji sólo se mostró molesto, al igual que Kaito.

-¡Rayo burbuja!

-Esquívalo y usa tu giro rápido.

El rayo burbuja fue eludido con facilidad, sin embargo cuando Hitmontop se dispuso a golpear a Kaito este tambien esquivó facilmente al meterse bajo el agua. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener una forma clara de atacar a su oponente.

-¡Triple patada otra vez!- El hitmontop comenzó a rotar sin inmutarse, dispuesto fuese como fuese a atacar a su oponente. Al igual que Ro Kaito parecía simplemente esperarlo con una mirada retante y una vez que estuvo más cerca…

-¡Pulso de agua!- El ataque de Kaito dio en el blanco esta vez, haciendo que el oponente retrocediera un poco y se tambaleara –¡Vamos contínua!- Llamó el entrenador antes de toser nuevamente, el pokémon de agua disparó otra potente esfera de agua pero el pokémon luchador se incorporó rápidamente y la esquivó haciéndose a un lado mientras giraba –¡Rápido otra vez!

Kaito tomó aire, listo para lanzar un gran pulso de agua pero antes de poder lograrlo el pokémon de Shijima le cayó encima con una patada en la frente. Kaito se tambaleó aturdido y antes de que pudiese iniciar un contrataque Hitmontop terminó su combo con dos patadas más. El dragón se sacudió sumamente irritado.

-¡Enfócate Hitmontop, una vez más!

-¡Ciclón!- Ordenó Shinji de pronto. Kaito ya harto lanzó un podeoso tornado contra Hitmontop que basta decir, lo atrapó.

-¡Sal de ahí y usa giro bola!- Dijo Shijima, un tanto desesperado, pero como temía, el pokémon no tenía escapatoria y Hikari se dio cuenta de su desvantaja en el terreno rápidamente.

-Es… es inútil- Murmuró el chico victorioso -¡Rayo hielo!- Haciendo uso de su combinación estrella Kaito congeló completamente el tornado, dejando a Hitmontop aun más atrapado e inmóvil que antes -¡Termínalo!- Dijo el chico. Kaito sabiendo que hacer, empujó con un potente cabezazo el tornado, que se rompió en varios trozos de hielo y así de rápido… Hitmontop estaba acabado.

Hikair sonrió ante esto e hizo el anuncio final -Hitmontop ya no puede pelear ¡Kaito gana esta ronda y la victoria es para Shinji!

Shijima regresó a su último pokémon –Estuviste bien compañero no vimos eso venir, ahora descansa un rato.

Hikarí rápidamente cruzó el campo para ir hasta donde estaba Kaito -¡Estuviste grandioso! Venciste a tu oponente en segundos y con tu propia estrategia- Felicitó alegre.

-Si, tengo que decir que fue una buena batalla, primero me sentí muy confiado, tras derrotar a un tipo volador con mi primeape y me deje llevar un poco, pero los pokémon de tu amigo saben muy bien lo que hacen.

-Nunca hay que subestimar, ¿Cierto?- Dijo Hikari sonriendo, Shijima asintió y Kaito se giró a otro lado como buscando algo -¡Ey Shinji!- La chica se giró -Ven a buscar tu meda- Sus ojos se ensancharon -¡Shinji!- El entrenador ya no estaba más de pie, habia colapsado de su lado del campo -¡Se lo dije, se lo dije!- Hikari corrió en su dirección. Shijima se dio cuenta entonces que su retador se había desmayado y fue con ella, Kaito no hizo más que acercarse a la orilla del estanque en la medida de lo posible, preocupado por su entrenador.

Hikari fue la primera en llegar a su lado y se agachó junto a él, colocando la palma de su mano en la frente del chico. Se alarmó al ver que estaba bastante caliente y con la respiración algo congestionada, sin lugar a dudas le había alcanzado la fiebre. Shijima miró impresionado a ambos jóvenes -¿Quieres decir que vino a retarme a una batalla aun en estas condiciones?

-Traté de hablar con el, lo juro- Mencionó la peliazul -Pero no quería escucharme y estaba determinado a tener una batalla de gimnasio hoy mismo- Dijo preocupada y algo molesta, tratando de sentar al chico y hacer que reaccionara.

-Ey tranquilizate, lo importante ahora es llevaralo a que lo atiendan- Dijo el líder tipo luchador, cargando al chico desmayado. En ese momento un pequeño grupo llegó al campo.

Hikari reconoció a las tres chicas. La primera era la chica del machop de la entrada, se acercó al líder -¡Maestro Shijima! ¡¿Qué sucedió!?

Las otras dos, no eran menos que las hermanas Hanaki -¡Shinji!- Exclamarón al mismo tiempo, miraron a Hikari que comenzó a contarles lo ocurrido.

-Ah disculpen jóvenes, pero como ven tengo un asunto que atender en este momento, no puedo tener una batalla con ninguna de ustedes, además, ya he tenido un par de retadores hoy y mis pokémon necesitan descansar, si pudiesen volver mañana…- Explicó.

-Desde luego- Valita asintió, sabiendo que era lo mejor. Eifi colocó una mano sobre su hombro y Vali volteó a verla -No tienes que venir si no quieres, sé que debes practicar para el concurso.

Esta frunció el ceño –¿Pero cómo dices eso? Claro que vendré de todas maneras, no me perdería tu batalla sólo por entrenar, además no es como si fuese a tomar toda la tarde.

-¿Concurso?- Interrumpió Hikari, aunque su mente aún estaba algo dispersa preocupada por el chico de cabello morado.

-Sí, en un par de días habrá uno- Comentó Eifi.

Hikari asintió, tomo las cosas de Shinji, hallando al pokebola de Kaito en su mochila y regresándolo y junto a Shijima se dirigieron a agun centro médico.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Shinji finalmente despertó, sin abrir los ojos aun notó que se todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado y débil, y la minima brisa le causaba cierto frio. Tenía un pañuelo húmedo en la frente y abrió los ojos con un quejido por el dolor de cabeza que lo atacó.

Inmediatamente al oirle, Hikari que estaba en la cama de al lado detuvo o que hacía para dirigirse a él -Ya despertaste… ¿Estas bien?

-¿Bien...?- Shinji toció un poco, al notar que su voz y su garganta estaban secas -¿Que pasó…?

-¿No recuerdas?- La chica suspiró, a su lado Evoli y Noctail dscansaban. Todo los pokémon se hallaban en la habitación descansando o distrayéndose, a excepción de Kaito, Ro, y Dusk, que eran revisados por al enfermera Joy y Chansey -Bueno, te desmayaste al final de la batalla de gimnasio, te dije que no debias ir en tu condición ¿Pero escuchaste? No- Dijo ella, remarcando en seco el “no” y cruzandose de brazos.

En ese momento Pichu, que había estado conversando con Riri, saltó sobre su entrenador con un preocupado -¡Chipichu!

-Ah la batalla de gimnasio- Comentó él tratando de sentarse de golpe –Entonces, me desmayé…- Añadió con un suspiro volviendose a recostrar, seguramente eso había sido suficiente como para perder la medalla.

Hikari le quitó el pañuelo de la frente –Si, nos asustaste a mí, al líder y a tus pokémon- Dicho esto, volvio a lo que antes hacía. Karuma quiso acercarse a a ver cómo estaba su entrenador y Noctail solo le miró desde lejos, no queriendo moverse para no despertar a la pequeña eevee que se habia dormido bajo el brillo de sus anillos.

-Entonces… Supongo que debo retar al líder otro día cuando me haya recuperado.

-Adivina de nuevo- Dijo la coordinadora, mostrando en su mano izquierda una pequeña medalla de color marrón con forma de puño -La medalla tormenta… ironico nombre ¿No?- Rió por lo bajo –Shijima dijo que ganaste el combate antes de desplomarte y que habías ganado limpiamente y te la merecías, aun más por tu resistencia durante el combate- Explicó, mientras que la pulía un poco con un pañuelo que tenia en la mano derecha. La colocó en el estuche de medallas con las demás, que ya habia pulido, y se las mostró. 5 brillantes medallas, faltaban sólo 3 –Los del centro médico dijeron que no era nada muy grave, que debes desansar, tomar muchos líquidos y te recetaron unas píldoras- Comentó mientras se ponía de pie y guardaba su estuche de listones, que poseia 3 por el momento -Mañana tu descansarás y yo debo practicar para un concurso próximo- Sonrió.

Shinji suspiró y se dejo caer sobre la almohada -Como quieras…

Hikari se acercó a el y quitó a Pichu y Karuma de la cama -Vamos chicos, déjenlo dormir… Karuma, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a buscar a Kaito, Dusk y Ro?

-Quila qui- La pokémon asintió y dicho esto, Hikair dejo a Pichu con Riri y salió de la habitación con Karuma tras apagar la luz.

Sin embargo tan pronto salió Pichu volvió a subir a la cama de su entrenador y se acurrucó a su lado.


	43. Concurso Cianwood, ¡Todos paticipan! (parte 1)

**43- Concurso Cianwood, ¡Todos paticipan! (parte 1)**

La mañana del día siguiente lucía hermosa. Por fin no había más nubes grisáceas o lluvia, de modo que Hikari estaba en una de las areas libres cerca del centro pokémon (estando el campo de práctica ya ocupado) con todo su equipo lista para practicar –Bien chicos, les tengo una noticia, quisiera que todos participen en el concuro de mañana y así tendremos ademas el debut de Evoli- Sonrió mirando con especial atención a la eevee que estaba sentada y quieta por una vez –También será la primera vez que Lux participe conmigo- La luxray bajo la cabeza algo avergonzada al recordar el incidente de su primer concurso, aunque sonrió de culquier forma -Y ya hace mucho que les falta práctica a Riri y Torrent, además de que este última ya es todo un Empoleon- Ambos asintieron cruzando miradas determinadas –Ahora veamos. Lux, tu participarás en una batalla, debes manejar mejor las batallas de concursos, es decir, con el tiempo y el puntaje … no me malinterpretes pero así perdiste con Shin- Lux solo asintió, de acuerdo con la idea –Evoli, tu participarás en la presentación doble con Donrida, estoy segura que puede ayudarte en tu debut.

-¡Teils!- Dorinda asintió, Evoli movía su colita emocionada con la idea.

-Los demás también participarán en batallas, asi que empecemos a practicar la presentación… aunque aún no tengo una idea clara- Murmuró lo último para sí misma. Una gotita de sudor apareció en la frente de Torrent. El equipo a excepción de Dorinda y Evoli se apartaron un poco para comenzar a practicar algunos ataques por su cuenta. Hikari por su parte revisaba los movimeintos de ambas pokémon con su pokédex y a idearse una posible combinación para la primera ronda de presentaciones, imaginando cómo se verían los distintos despliegues de ataques.

Tras algunos minutos ya tenía una idea básica –Bien bien, tratemos esto- Llamó al atención de Dorinda e Evoli -Evoli quiero que uses giro, Dorinda, tu usa paranormal para crear un círculo con las estrellas y luego enciéndelo con tu fuego fatuo- Explicó la coordinadora, Evoli soltó una lluvia de estrellas de su boca, antes de que se espacieran mucho los ojos de Dorinda brillaron de celeste y las detuvieron, haciendo un circulo con ellas, luego, estiró sus 9 colas y con el fuego que aparecio en la punta de cada una, les dio a las estrellas, creando un poco de brillo al contacto -A ver, Evoli ¿Puedes saltar por el centro del aro?- Preguntó.

-Vui…- La eevee bajo las orejitas, atravesar el aro de fuego no le parecia muy seguro.

-No hay por que preocuparse, Dorinda puede asegurarse de que no te quemen- Dijo la chica, la pokémon de fuego asintió -¡Vamos tu puedes hacerlo!- Le animó.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evoli atravesó de un salto el aro de estrellas en llamas, tan pronto tocó el suelo dio media vuelta y volvió a saltar, ahora el giro y fuego fatuo tenían forma de triangulo y los espectadores del concurso aplaudian emocionados. Finalmente Dorinda juntó todas las estrellas en llamas con su paranormal y era momento del toque final -¡Evoli, bola sombra!- Exclamó Hikari, con su vestido de concurso y los aretes de ambarita que hacían juego. La esfera de energía negra y morada chocó contra la combinación y creó una lluvia de chispas y ascuas, Evoli corrió a los brazos de su entrenadora mientras que Dorinda se acarició de ella -¿Ven? Todo salió perfecto, para eso es la práctica- Les dijo en voz baja, para luego hacer reverencia las tres y retirarse del escenario.

El concurso estaba en pleno desarrollo y su nueva combinación había sido un gran éxito, el público estaba muy animado y sus pokémon también contentos con el resultado. Hikari regresó al camerino de coordinadores tras regresar a sus pokémon. Se preguntaba que opinaría su madre… y Shinji, quien dijo que veria el concurso desde el centro pokemon.

Habiendo sido una de las últimas participantes del día pronto anunciarían a los de la segunda ronda, mientras, Hikari sólo observo por la pantalla a una chica con un Butterfree haciendo uso de un viento plateado mientras guardaba las pokébolas de Dorinda y Evoli  y preparaba la de Lux, la usaría en la segunda ronda, claro está, si es que pasaba.

-¡Y aquí tenemos a los 16 competidores que pasarona  la siguiente ronda!- Anunció Mimian desde la pantalla, las miradas de todos los coordinadores se dirigieron a la misma, las imágenes de los entrenadores comenzaron a aparecer y Hikari sonrió al ver la suya en 4 lugar.

\-----------------------------------------

-¿Y que tal?, ya pasó- Dijo Shinji tranquilamente, aun recostado en su cama descansando un poco (Hikari prácticamente lo había obligado a que no se exigiera) Pichu estaba en su hombro, viendo el concurso también al igual que Karuma y Noctail quienes simplemente estaban recostados a los pies de la cama.

\-----------------------------------------

-Y ahora tenemos la segunda ronda de batallas, los entrenadores son emparejados al azar y… ¡Aquí los tenemos!- Anunció la presentadora de cabello naranja.

Hikari miró a su primera oponente, era de cabello corto azulado como el suyo, y ojos color café, sin embargo su batalla era apenas la tercera así que tendría tiempo para esperar un poco y repasar sus estrategias con Lux. En ese momento recibió una llamada en su pokégear y al ver el nombre contesto algo curiosa.

-¡Hey Hikari!- Era nada menos que Eifi Hanaki, quien saludó sonriente.

-Te dije que yo la llamaba- Murmuró a su lado su hermana Vali con pucherito -¿Que tal estás? ¿Ya en el concurso?- Preguntó viendo su atuendo –¡Perdona espero no interrumpir!- Añadió rápidamente algo preocupada.

-Tranquila, recién sólo anunciaron a los que pasamos a la segunda ronda- Respondió ella.

-Ah que bueno, felicidades ¡Ve por todo! Sólo quería avisarte que recién nos enteramos de que mañana mismo Mikan vuelve al gimnasio- Dijo Vali, Eifi asintió y le hizo gesto de “pulgares arriba” como apoyo -Ya sabes, solo queriamos avisar.

-Aun están aquí en Cianwood ¿No?- Preguntó la chica de cabello azul.

-Sip.

-Pues, que raro que no entraras al concurso Eifi, despues de todo fuiste tú la que me avisó sobre el mismo, creí que te vería por aquí- Comentó extrañada.

-No, la verdad es que a última instancia decidí que mejorme inscribiría en un concurso más pequeño y siento que quiero entrenar un pocomás- Explicó Eifi -¡Ah! ¿Oye y que tal Shinji? ¿Está bien después de…? Bueno.

-Sí se encuentra mejor, esta descansandoaún- Dijo Hikari -Probablemente viendo el concurso- Añadío con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Hace un par de horas mi hermana ganó su medalla, al parecer luego Egumi quería un reto también, nos dijo que posiblemente se iba hoy, y parece que también Esper, que la llevará con su espeon. Yo creo que nosotras esperarmos a mañana…- Comentaba Vali.

-Así que si quieres podríamos irnos todos juntos- Mencionó Eifi.

-Sería divertido- Hikari asintió –Y supongo que en parte quieres esquivar a Esper ¿No?- Dijo con cierto tono divertido, Eifi infló las mejillas y apartó la mirada, Hikari rió.

-Quizás podríamos también tener una batalla- Dijo Vali algo emocionada.

-¡Oigan! ¿Y yo?

-Tú tendrás una también.

-Quiero luchar contra Shinji, le tengo una sorpresita con mi querido Tach.

-No me digas que evolucionó- Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… si pero, ¡No se lo digas!- Exclamó apuntándole a manera de “regaño”

-Nah no te preocupes- Respondió Hikari con una gotita de sudor nervioso -Pero bueno, debo cortar lo siento, tengo que estar lista pronto.

-Claro- Vali volvió a la conversación -Buena suerte en ese concurso, nos vemos próximamente y saludos a Shinji- Dijo con una sornisa.

-Lo mismo digo- Secundó Eifi.

-Adiós- Ambas chicas terminaron la conversación, Hikari guardó elpokégear mientras pensaba en todo lo dicho, podían irse mañana pero hasta retar a la líder debían esperar un tanto, seguramente habría una larga lista de entrenadores esperando su regreso y deseando una batalla después de todo.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aquí vamos con la 3º batalla de la segunda ronda de este concurso. De un lado tenemos a Hikari y al otro a Natsuko… cordinadoras, ya saben las reglas de la batalla, ¡Cooooomiencen!

-¡Lux vamos a ganar esto!

-¡Anorith ahora al campo!- Ambos pokemon aparacieron, listos para dar batalla -¡Comencemos con una tijera X!- Ordeno Natsuko, anorith dio un descomunal salto y cayó contra Lux describiendo una X con sus garras cruzadas.

-¡Lux, trueno, desvía ese ataque!- Ordenó Hikari. La luxray liberó gran cantidad de energía eléctrica que dio de lleno contra el ataque oponente y tanto la marca de X como el trueno golpearon al anorith interceptándolo en el aire -¡Ahora cola de acero, ya!- Rápidamente Lux dio un giro con su cola brillando de blanco y asestó un golpe sobre el oponente, un golpe bastante eficaz por su tipo, y mezclado con algo del trueno, fue suficiente para mandar a la criaturita a los pies de su entrenadora, cuyos puntos bajaron radicalmente.

-¡Anorith!- Exclamó preocupada Natsuko, el pokémon abrió los ojos y se incorporo de un salto cual resorte, frunciendo el ceño contra la oponente -¡Tiro de lodo!

Un rápido bombardeo de lodo fue contra la cara y el pelaje de Lux, manchándo a la desprevenida lince eléctrica –¡Lu Lux-rei!- Lux se sacudía y se rascaba con su pata tratando de quitarse la tierra de la cara.

-Es nuestra oportunidad, ¡Combinación de garra metal y tijera X!

-Lux, ¡Doble equipo!- A pesar de no haber usado dicho ataque en una batalla desde hace mucho no la había olvidado para nada, después de todo para algo son las prácticas. Varias copias de la Luxray shiny aparecieron en el campo y cuando la combinación de garra metal golpeó una falsa, los puntos de Natsuko bajaron un poco -Ahora, tranquila ¡Usa tu visión y mordida!

Los ojos de lux brillaron, permitiendole ver a través del lodo en su cara fácilmente y con una zancada estaba sobre el anorith, mordiéndole, causando más daño y la baja de más puntos.

-¡Usa excavar ahora!- Anorith rápidamente se ocultó bajo tierra cavando a gran velocidad con sus garras, Lux tomó la oportunidad para limpiarse un poco la cara y trató de ubicar al anorith con su visión especial ¡Pero sorpresivamente era muy rápido! -Bajo tierra no hay nadie que le gane a mi Anorith, ¡ahora ataca!

Ante el llamado el pequeño pokémon apareció y saltó sobre Lux con la misma combinación de antes, rasguñando la espalda de Lux quien chillo y se apartó rápidamente, para su mala suerte el oponente volvió a ir bajo tierra. Lux gruñó molesta.

Hikari sonrió retante, así que con esas estaba -¡Vamos Lux doble equipo!

-¡Ray!-Mútiples copias se hicieron presentes una vez más y por unos momentos el campo estuvo en silencio. Natsuko se veia algo contrariada, debía atacar pronto o el tiempo y los puntos le jugarían en contra pero tampoco tenía cómo saber cual era la real.

-¡Bomba lodo vamos!- Dijo extendendiendo el puño, Anorith saltó de un agujero anterior de vuelta al campo y comenzó a bobardear sus alrededores con lodo, logrando deshacer varias de las copias.

-¡Cola de acero!- Llamó Hikari, antes de Anorith pudiese reaccionar la pokémon eléctrica le cayó encima con una cola de acero que lo barrió algo lejos.

Justo en ese momento la voz de Mimian resonó en el campo -¡Tieeeempo!- Hikari miró la pantalla, ¡¿Tan rápido?! Natsuko se mostró algo decepcionada, habiendo estado más pendiente del tiempo y los puntos ya tenía en claro el resultado -La ganadora de esta ronda es… ¡Hikari!- Anunció.

-¡Bien echo Lux!

-¡Lux-luxrei!- Lux sólo alzó la cabeza de manera orgullosa, pero tambien contenta de haber obtenido la victoria, Hikari le acarició en la cabeza mientras al otro lado Natsuko se agachó para tomar a su anorith con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hay que admitir que esa Luxray se ve muy segura de sí, se desenvuelve muy bien en los concursos- Dijo el entrenador de Veilstone mientras alzaba la mirada de su pokédex, Pichu miraba con asombro la energía de la Luxray, estaba impresionado por el ataque trueno -Y siendo así, es mas fuerte- Pichu volteó a ver a Shinji. La autoconfianza… ¿Eso te da más fuerza? Pichucito se sentó a pensarlo. Quilava lo miró de oreojo con una sonrisa.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Las siguientes batallas pasaron bastante rápido mientras Hikari esperaba su turno nuevamente. Esta vez participaría Flora en batalla. Mirando la pantalla batalla tras batalla para estar alerta y hasta inspirarse. Todos querían ganar y obterner el  precioso listón, blanco y rosa, con algunos puntos azules… ciertamente se vería bien junto a sus otros tres.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente la segunda ronda de batallas llegó y ya la batalla de Hikari estaba en curso, Flora parecía tenerla fácil pues su oponente era nada menos que un omanyte llamado Omny -¡Flora bala semilla otra vez!

-¡Beibei!- Flora lanzó una ráfaga de semillas explosivas contra el oponente.

-¡Omny protección!- El pokémon espiral creó un escudo verdoso a su alrededor y las balas semilla chocaron con él y se deshicieron, cuando el fuego cesó la chica lanzó otra orden -¡Rayo hielo!- Contra-atacó con un rayo de energía azul blanquecina.

-¡Esquívalo y látigo cepa!- Flora se hizo a un lado de un salto y extendió dos de sus látigos contra el desprevenido pokémon agua y roca propinándole unos buenos golpes -¡Ahora usa tu combinación de hoja mágica!- Flora tomó a Omny con sus látigos y lanzó varias hojas de tonos distintos y brillantes contra él.

-Omny tienes que liberarte ¡Mordida!- Omny mordió uno de los látigos causando que Flora lo soltase de golpe, tan solo un par de las hojas magicas le golpeó. Flora solo se quejó, atrajo su látigo a sí misma y le soplo a la herida con ojitos llorosos -¡Rapido chorro de agua!

-¡Energibola!- La esfera verdosa chocó contra el chorro de agua, reteniendolo por unos segundos y luego creando una pequeña explosión de gotas de agua y brillos por la combinación de ambos tipos.

-Ahora rápido¡Rayo hielo!- El rayo fue directo contra la pobre Flora, dándole de frente. La Bayleef se sacudió aturdida y helada y miró con furia a su ponente.

-¡Síntesis!

-¡¿Que?!- Dijo sorprendido el entrenador del omanyte al ver a Flora recuperar energía y a la vez haciendole perder algunos pocos pero valiosos puntos.

-¡Beibei!

-¡Energibola!- Una energibola bien dotada de poder dio de lleno en el oponente, el pobre omanyte no pudo soportarlo y sus ojos en espiral lo demostraron.

-¡Uuuuy! Parece que Omny esta fuera… ¡Hikari y Flora siguen a la siguiente ronda!- Anunció Mimian con emoción.

-¡Así se hace!- Hikari pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Flora quien sonrió feliz, otra batalla ganada, cada ves más cerca del listón.


	44. Concurso Cianwood, ¡Todos paticipan! (parte 2)

**44** **-** **Concurso Cianwood, ¡Todos paticipan! (parte** **2** **)**

La tercera ronda llegó más rápida aún que la segunda y aun así, Hikari se distrajo un poco con su pokégear, cuando fue el momento de salir al campo, sin embargo, estuvo lista.

-Ya entramos en las semifinales, ¡Veamos quien pasará a las finales por el listón!- Anunció Mimian emocionada mientras se apartaba un poco del centro del campo, a cada lado había una coordinadora con miradas decididas, habían llegado hasta aquí y no pensaban detenerse -De un lado, Kaguya Kido y al otro Hikari Berlitz, tendrán cinco minutos para derrotar a sus oponentes por puntaje, tiempo o noqueo de modo que ¡Hora del show!

-¡Torrent, a brillar!

-¡Mareep vamos!- La chica miró victoriosa a su oponente, un tipo agua -¡Impactrueno ya! Apuntó a Torrent y de inmediato la electricidad fue contra el oponente.

Sin embargo Hikari y Torrent estaban más que preparados para pokémon tipo eléctrico -¡Garra metal!- Alzando sus aletas frente a sí mimos para protegerse, las puntas filosas brillaron de un blanco plateado y la electricidad sencillamente rebotó, pasándole cerca  Mareep de vuelta y haciendo que Kaguya perdiese algunos pocos puntos desde el inicio *Ataquemos a distancia a ver qué pasa* Pensó al chica de Sinnoh -¡Rayo burbuja!

Kaguya apuntó al frente sin titubear -¡Mareep cola de acero ve por él!

-¡Mee!- La cola de mareep brilló desde la base hasta la esfera en la punta de blanco y con ella hizo estallar las burbujas con algunos coletazos causando un ligero brillo a su alrededor que le favorecía en puntaje. Luego se acercó aún más a Torrent dispuesta a atacar.

-¡Pulso de agua!- Exclamo Hikari. Una esfera de agua se formó rápidamente entre las aletas de Torrent y logró lanzarla justo cuando la oveja se hallaba cerca, el impacto la alejó nuevamente pero no pareció causar mucho daño.

*Es obvio que esta es una batalla larga distancia, pero cualquier ataque eléctrico podía ser repelido por esa garra metal* Pensaba la chica de cabello verde agua, el tiempo seguía corriendo y Mimian no tardó en comentarlo mientras ambas coordinadoras planeaban algo *A menos que la tome de sorpresa, trataré con…* -¡Mareep!- Dijo con un plan en mente -Impactrueno otra vez y rápidamente carga- Mareep no dudó y liberó energía en forma de un impactrueno, sólo para luego centrarse en recuperarla otra vez soltando chispas de su lana.

Hikari miró todo confusa -¿Primero un impactrueno y luego carga? ¿No debería ser al revés?- Negó con la cabeza, concentrándose en sí misma y en su pokémon -Torrent, ¡Garra metal otra vez!- Las puntas de las aletas del pokémon pingüino brillaron y una vez más repelieron el ataque, aunque para Torrent era algo cansado, el impactrueno rebotó como antes.

-¡Ahora mareep salta y atrápalo!- Exclamo la joven con una sonrisa.

Mimian y Hikari soltaron un “¡¿Huh?!” en unísono al ver como la ovejita saltaba directo hacia el impactrueno y lograba atraparlo en el aire, su lana se hizo más esponjosa y Hikari perdió algunos puntos por el movimiento inesperado.

-Ahora que está llena de energía veremos qué hará Kaguya - Dijo Mimian emocionada con la batalla.

-Atacar por su puesto- La chica sonrió -¡Mareep impactrueno con todo lo que tienes!

-¡Meee!- Mareep baló mientras soltaba un rayo de electricidad que asemejaba más un trueno que impactrueno le dio a Torrent quien no tuvo para esquivar ni defenderse, el golpe fue muy fuerte y le costó varios puntos a Hikari.

Aunque no más de los que le quitaría por lo que ocurrió después… Mareep empezó a brillar intensamente ¡Estaba evolucionando! Se paró en dos patas, el pelaje de su cuerpo desapareció quedando solo en su cabeza, y su cola se hizo ligeramente más larga. Tras el brillo, mareep lucia ahora un color rosa suave con lana blanca como la nieve. La mitad de los puntos de Hikari cayeron ¡Dejándole menos de un cuarto del total!

-M-Mareep… Dijo Kaguya sorprendida, luego sonrió ampliamente -¡Evolucionaste, eres toda una Flaaffy!- Exclamo con alegría.

*¡Debemos aprovechar o perderemos por puntaje!* Pensó preocupada Hikari -¡Torrent, remolino!- Un rápido torbellino de agua se formó sobre el pokémon de agua y metal.

-¡Flaaffy cola de acero para romper ese torbellino!- La cola de Flaaffy brilló, pero al momento de atacar perdió estabilidad y cayó de bruces -¡N-No!- El torbellino fue lanzado y atrapó a Flaaffy en él, dándole incansables vueltas y mareándola -¡Usa tu impactrueno vamos!- Era inútil el ataque era muy fuerte y la pokémon eléctrica luchaba contra la corriente y su impactrueno era débil tras haber usado su energía en el ataque anterior.

Hikari echó otro vistazo al reloj, ¡Quedaban muy pocos segundos!

Cerró los ojos, no lo lograrían…

-¡Oh no! ¡Parece que Flaaffy ya no puede continuar!- Oyó la voz de Mimian.

-¡¿Huh?!- Abrió los ojos nuevamente, Mareep estaba en el suelo sobre su panza y con ojitos de espiral. En las cabinas de los jueces había 3 grandes X… ¿Había ganado? ¡Había ganado!

-¡Guau sorprendente! Parece que Hikari logró pasar a las finales con mucha suerte, ¡Felicidades!

-¡Sí!- Dio un salto y se acercó a su pokémon en el campo para abrazarlo -¡Muy bien Torrent lo hicimos!

Kaguya regresó a su Flaaffy -Estuviste muy bien Flaaffy, evolucionaste y estoy muy feliz por ello- Sonrió.

A diferencia de otras oportunidades Hikari se acercó a la chica tras haber regresado a Torrent a su pokébola -Fue una gran batalla te felicito, tu estrategia fue bastante buena y felicidades por esa evolución.

-Gracias, sólo utilicé la habilidad natural de mi mareep, pero tú también estuviste excelente y me pareció interesante como usas el garra metal…- Comentó ella –Te deseo mucha suerte en la finales.

-¡Gracias!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante el siguiente tiempo libre Hikari estaba un poco preocupada, había ganado pero eso había estado bastante cerca, los concursos realmente eran tan impredecibles como siempre, solo restaba concentrarse mucho en las finales y dar lo mejor de sí junto a Riri…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Finalmente… después de muchas batallas ¡Tenemos la final del concurso Cianwood!- Anunció Mimian emocionada –Nuestros dos coordinadores han pasado ronda tras ronda teniendo fuertes contrincantes para llegar hasta aquí y ahora se enfrentarán para ver quién ganará el preciado listón... y por cierto, mejor terminemos con el concurso que debo filmar algo más- Mimian sonrió ante lo último guiñando un ojos a las cámaras.

-¡Corphish vamos ahora!

-¡Riri, confío en ti!- *Esta vez no me quedaré a ver como el tiempo pasa…* -¡Patada alta rápido!- Riri corrió contra Corphish mientras su pata derecha comenzaba a brillar.

-Corphish ¡Aléjala con chorro de agua!- Dijo calmadamente Keigani, un chorro de agua le dio de frente a Riri y la dejó empapada, justamente alejándola un poco y quitándole algunos puntos a Hikari.

Riri se sacudió el agua -¡Rayo hielo!

-¡Rayo hielo tú también!

Ambos rayo hielo chocaron en medio del campo, repeliéndose el uno al otro, Hikari puso mala cara aunque los puntos de ambos bajaron -Pues solo queda atacar de frente… ¡Golpe mareador!- Riri hacía uso de su mejor ataque, el pelaje de sus orejas brilló de colores variados.

-¡Sostenla con tus pinzas!- Ordenó el coordinador de cabello negro, justo a  tiempo, el pokémon de agua tomó con sus fuertes pinzas ambas orejas de Riri, ambos lucharon por derribar al otro, pero con un rápido movimiento Corphish tumbó a Riri, los puntos de Hikari ya habían bajado a un cuarto.

*¡Maldición no!* Se quejó Hikari para sí, bastante molesta -¡Riri!

La Buneary se puso de pie lentamente y lanzó una mirada de rabia a su oponente, estiró su patita derecha hacia atrás, como preparando un golpe y sin previo aviso le propinó un puñetazo cargado de electricidad al Corphish, quitándole unos puntos a su entrenador, alejando un poco el oponente y ¿Cómo no? afectándolo bastante.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo impresionado el coordinador.

-¡Riri!- Una sonrisa se dibujó de nuevo en el rostro de la chica de cabello azul -¡Aprendiste el puño trueno!- Exclamó impresionada.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

En la habitación del entro pokémon Pichu miró con ojos abiertos como platos como Riri había logrado copiar su puño de trueno… había estado practicando desde hace unos días y pese a que no estaba muy seguro de que pudiese utilizarlo ¡Acababa de hacerlo! Ante la sorpresa se asomó demasiado desde el hombro de su entrenador y cayó en su regazo, Shinji le miro de pronto por ello, pero a él no pareció importarle, el pokémon bebe seguía boquiabierto.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los puntos se habían igualado, y con ese nuevo ataque, tenían oportunidad de seguir adelante… -¡Rayo burbuja!- Ordenó Keigani.

-Ese ataque sí sabemos manejarlo bien… ¡Como en la práctica Riri, usa rayo hielo y golpe mareador!- Las burbujas que se dirigían contra Riri fueron congeladas al instante por el rayo hielo, quedando como esferas de cristal que acto seguido fueron regresadas al atacante con el golpe mareador, la combinación hizo perder varios puntos a Keigani, pero aún quedaban unos tres minutos en el reloj.

-Hmmm ¡Corphish no podemos dejarnos vencer, usa tu torbellino!- Un gran torbellino de agua apareció sobre el Corphish que había elevado sus pinzas para crearlo, acto seguido lo lanzó contra Riri, pero al parecer era otro ataque que Hikari conocía perfectamente.

-¡Bote, rómpelo ahora!

-¡Bune!- De un brinco Riri destrozó el torbellino, tal y como había hecho para muchas presentaciones antes, aunque esta vez tuvo algo extra: golpeó al Corphish de lleno.

-Parece que las cosas está difíciles para Keigani, el reloj marca 2:48 y tiene la mitad de sus puntos perdidos- Dijo Mimian.

-Corphish…- Murmuró el joven *¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¡Tiene ataques contra todos mis movimientos!*Pensó molesto.

*Creo que ya lo tenemos…* -¡Riri termínalo! Demuéstrame otra vez tu puño trueno- Llamó la chica.

El puño trueno esta vez fue más notorio, es decir, con más electricidad y asestó otro buen golpe en Corphish, que solo soltó un “Coooor’ y cayó al suelo debilitado para sorpresa de su entrenador.

-¡Y parece que Corphish ha caído! Tuvo un buen inicio, pero en el mundo de la coordinación hay muchos giros inesperados- Dijo Mimian –De modo que nuestra ganadora es… ¡Hikari!

-¡Bien Riri, lo hiciste!- Hikari tomo a la conejita en brazos y comenzó a saltar abrazándola, ambas con una sonrisa divertida y orgullosa.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Así que, después de todo terminaste ganando- Comentó Shinji, Hikari solo sonreía mientras, sentada sobre su cama, limpiaba su cuarto listón el cual era blanco con detalles en rosa y azul.

-Sólo uno más…- Murmuró con cierto tono de satisfacción, lo colocó junto a los otros, cerró el estuche y lo guardó -Bueno…- Suspiró -¿Me acompañan a buscar a mis pokémon?

-¡Pichu pichu!- El pequeño pichu no necesitó otras palabras. En una de sus tantas “maniobras” que al parecer tanto adora hacer, saltó del hombro de Shinji a los brazos de su “madre” El chico por su parte también fue a acompañarla a buscar a la enfermera Joy.

Tan pronto llegaron al lobby había un gran grupo de gente reunida viendo la pantalla principal, ambos decidieron prestar atención también para ver de qué se trataba, al parecer era una gran noticia.

 _-Y recuerden entrenadores-_ Apareció Hayato en pantalla, desde la cima de su gimnasio, un Hoothoot estaba posado en su hombro.

 _-Con TODOS nuestros pokémon-_ Continuo Tsukushi, desde su gimnasio invernadero, rodeado de sus pokémon insecto.

 _-A total disposición-_ Siguió Akane, con un conjunto negro y fondo blanco con rosa, quizás su gimnasio, como los anteriores dos.

 _-Estaremos aceptando-_ Apareció Matsuba desde su gimnasio también, con iluminación tenue.

 _-Hasta 4 retos por día-_ Completo la líder de Olivine. El rostro de Hikari se iluminó al ver a Mikan ya que le trajo recuerdos de su natal Sinnoh cuando la había conocido. Se veía igual de hermosa, con una sonrisa serena y un Magnemite flotando a su lado.

 _-¡En esta última semana!-_ Exclamó Shijima enérgico desde la entrada de su dojo.

 _-Así que mejor aprovechen-_ Agregó el supuesto líder de Mahogany, un hombre ya en su alta edad, con silla de ruedas, su escena de fondo era un campo de hielo.

 _-¡O tendrán que esperar!-_ Declaró la líder de Blackthorn, de cabello azulado en una larga coleta y con mechones a ambos lados, vestía un traje curioso que incluía una capa.

 _-¡Y ahí los tienen!-_ Exclamo una joven que apareció en pantalla luego y con un micrófono en manos, su cabello era de color naranja y sus ojos chocolate _-¡Los líderes han dado la noticia!… Por orden general de los representantes de las liga pokémon, como todos los años, los gimnasios cierran actividades el 15 de diciembre por las festividades-_ En ese momento se oyeron varias quejas y “Awww” de los entrenadores en el lobby, Shinji solo seguía atento _-Y re-abrirán el 10 de enero del año próximo, durante esta semana, por lo tanto, se estará atareado todo por los entrenadores que no quieren esperar… aunque ellos no son los únicos… ¡Vamos contigo Mimian!_

En la pantalla apareció Mimian, con la misma ropa del concurso Cianwood que recién había terminado, es más, aún estaba en el escenario, solo que vació _-¡Aquí Mimian, la presentadora oficial de los concursos Johto! Traigo la noticia de que los concursos estarán a la par de los gimnasios, deteniéndose el 15 y re-incorporándose el 10 de enero. Por otro lado… tal parece que la tan prestigiosa “Copa Mikuri” no será en Johto como esperábamos, sino en Hoenn… pero ya tendremos oportunidad… ¡Adelante estudios!-_ Hikari suspiró, eso significa que debía esperar hasta el 10 de enero ahora…

 _-¡Marissa de vuelta!_ \- Dijo al anunciadora, Marissa de cabello verde azulado _–Los entrenadores y coordinadores que aún vayan a retar a los líderes de gimnasio o participar en alguno de los pocos concursos restantes deberán tener paciencia y guardar la calma, recuerden que tenemos anuncios de nieve en las siguientes semanas sobre todo en el área norte. Mientras tanto aquí tenemos algunos anuncios extra de los líderes de gimnasio._

Tsukushi apareció una vez más en pantalla, esta vez, su Scyther era el que estaba a su lado _–Anuncio con mucho gusto que en Azalea, antes de cerrar por navidades y eso, habrá un concurso atrapa-insectos especial el día 20 por motivos navideños, las reglas… las mismas, pero el premio… ese es el misterio, ¡No falten!-_ Apuntó a la pantalla mientras su scyther alzaba las cuchillas animado.

Acto seguido, Akane hizo acto de presencia _-A mis retadores, disculpen los días que estuve fuera… mi abuela estaba enferma y… eh, sí… el negro no me va bien- Apartó un poco la mirada_ , y Hikari comprendió entonces _-Pues… por ella, que ahora descansa en paz, e-estaré lista para futuros retos-_ Antes del corte se vio como unas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

Nuevamente apareció Mikan, con su largo cabello castaño y liso y un vestido blanco y azulado con una lazo naranja al frente _-Perdonen los días que me ausenté del gimnasio y estuve en Cianwood, como sabrán, mi Ampharos Amphy es el que guía muchos barcos extranjeros de otras regiones hacia Olivine por medio del brillo de su cola como faro, sin embargo sus habilidades fueron requeridas en Cianwood y no pude estar presente en Olivine pero ya estoy de vuelta-_ Sonrió cálidamente _–Por los momentos mi agenda está bastante llena, pero apresúrense ¡Aún quedan algunos cupos para retarme!_

Marissa apareció otra vez _–Bueno, esos fueron algunos anuncios más… este “lapso de la liga” desde septiembre hasta ahora ha estado algo complicado, han pasado muchas cosas y aquí tenemos a los élite 4 para confirmarlo._

Aparece en pantalla Itsuki, mirando a otro lado como si conversara con alguien, pero de inmediato notó estar al aire, Hikari volteó de inmediato a Shinji -Mira, tu papá- Murmuró.

 _-Eh… si, ciertamente,  desde que comenzamos este “año de liga” ha sido bastante confuso-_ Mencionó el élite de tipo psíquico.

A su lado apareció Kyo, el élite de tipo veneno _-Con eso de la nueva zona safari, que ni siquiera está terminada aún._

Karin, la chica de cabello plateado que no paraba de fastidiar a Shinji durante la reunión de élites, se asomó al otro lado de Itsuki, posiblemente con ella era que estaba hablando _-Y también tuvimos mucho movimiento en Goldenrod._

 _-Exacto-_ Añadió Kyo _-Cambiar el concurso atrapa-insectos para Azalea, las nuevas construcciones y otras cosas más._

 _-Sí… además de eso tan sólo la semana pasada se hundió un ferry en las islas remolino tras una repentina tormenta de proporciones colosales-_ La cámara enfocó a Shiba, que había dicho eso.

 _-Pero…- Comenzó Itsuki -Tuvimos información y registros de cada uno de los 274 pasajeros del ferry y la tripulación y todos se encuentras a salvo gracias a rápidas acciones -_ Suspiro ante lo último, Hikari y Shinji también suspiraron, si ese era el caso, debió saber de ellos dos – _Aquellos en el hospital se han estado recuperando bien y les deseamos mucha fuerza y apoyo, las autoridades siguen trabajado en e evento._

 _-La pobre ciudad Violet esta últimamente plagada de malas noticias-_ Dijo Karin negando con la cabeza ligeramente.

Kyo, al lado de Itsuki (quien lo miró de reojo) comenzó a hacer gestos con la boca que claramente decían “ _Y por eso Hayato está de malas”_ Los 3 otros élite soltaron gotitas de sudor nervioso antes el obvio comentario.

Shiba volvió a hablar, ganándose atención de la cámara _–En fin… cambiando lo malo por lo bueno… en Cianwood habrá festivales y fuegos artificiales para disfrute de todos._

 _-Al igual que en Violet y Goldenrod, que tendrán grandes celebraciones-_ Agrego Karin sonriendo.

 _-Mi querida ciudad natal, Ecruteak, también dará un festival la semana entrante que no me pienso perder-_ Afirmó Itsuki.

 _-Y muchas otras actividades más-_ Culminó Kyo - _Nos despedimos y también estaremos por ahí festejando-_ Karin e Itsuki rieron.

Vuelve a la pantalla Marissa _-Ese fue el documental especial, del “inicio de la semana final” por “Johto ahora” no lo olviden entrenadores y coordinadores, ¡Aprovechen hasta el 15 o esperen hasta el año entrante! Sin  embargo… disfruten de las fiestas… ¡Feliz navidad! Ya regresamos- Y con eso el programa se fue a comerciales._

El grupo de entrenadores comenzó a dispersarse -Bueno… al parecer habrá que esperar hasta el 10… ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?

Shinji miró a la joven -Pues seguir camino claro… deberíamos llegar a Olivine lo más pronto posible para ver si puedo tener mi batalla.

-Bueno, tendremos que llegar rápido, y sé bien cómo- Shinji sólo la miro con una ceja alzada -¡Con las hermanas Hanaki!- Sonrió.


	45. ¡Batalla marcada, de Vuelta a Olivine!

**45** **– ¡Batalla marcada, de Vuelta a Olivine!**

Era de temprano aun, aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana y Hikari y Shinji habían desayunado algo rápido en el centro pokémon para salir a uno de los campos de entrenamiento al norte de Cianwood donde habían quedado de verse con las hermanas Hanaki.

-¡Hola Hikari, hola Shinji!- Saludaron ambas alegremente al verlos. Eifi saludó con la mano desde la banca lateral acariciando a su Glameow, Jade, quien ronroneaba gustosa en su regazo. Vali se puso de pie y se estiró un poco para luego suspirar.

-Bueno… con mucho gusto pueden acompañarnos de vuelta a Olivine con la teletransportación de Psyde, pero… primero lo primero, me prometiste una batalla Shinji- Mencionó con tonito decidido.

Shinji asintió y Hikari fue a acompañar a Eifi, liberando a sus pokémon para que vieran el combate. Evoli se acomodó en su regazo, Dorinda, Flora y Lux juntas a los pies de ambas chicas, Riri sentada a su lado y Torrent simplemente se quedó recostado de la pared cercana para ver el combate.

-Muy bien serán 3 batallas 1 contra 1 y el que gane 2 de 3 tiene la victoria ¿Bien?- Vali sonrió tomando una pokébola de su cinturón -¿Ahora… quién va primero?

-Yo tengo el lanza monedas- Mencionó Hikari con una sonrisa clicando su pokétch -¿Piden cara o cruz?- Preguntó.

-¡Cruz!- Pidió Vali.

-Cara- Respondió entonces el chico.

-Y… ¡Vamos!

-¡Bun!- Riri presionó el botón con su patita antes de que su entrenadora lo hiciera, las dos coordinadoras, Evoli y Riri también se asomaron a ver, Jade estaba muy cómoda como para moverse. La pequeña moneda dorada rebotó en l pantalla y cayó con el diseño de un magikarp hacia arriba.

-¡Cara!- Dijeron ambas chicas viendo al campo.

Shinji tomo una pokébola celeste y amarilla sin decir nada -Quilava… ¡Sal a combatir!

-¡Quilaaa!- Karuma salió al campo agazapada y lista para saltar, con las llamas de su espalda ardiendo.

-Oh ¿Qué lleva al cuello?- Preguntó curiosa Eifi al ver el collar de piedras grisáceas.

-Yo lo hice para ella- Dijo Hikari –Tiene una roca eterna, es que no quiere evolucionar- Explicó, Eifi solo asintió comprendiendo.

Vali sonrió victoriosa y lanzo la pokébola en su mano -¡Tach, vamos a ganar!

De la pokébola salió un pokémon bípedo de gran altura con plumaje rojo y beige en su mayor parte, y un fuerte pico rojo crestado con dos puntas en forma de V… era un Blaziken. Hikari miró al pokémon emocionada – ¡Vaya!

Shinji sin embargo no cambio mucho su expresión –Así que evoluciono, ¿Era hora no?- Dijo con una ligera sonrisa de lado que las chicas interpretaron un poco como su manera de felicitarles.

-Sip, y ahora somos más fuertes que nunca, ¿No Tach?- Volteó al pokémon orgullosa.

-¡Blaizi!- Rugió el pokémon, haciendo estallar un poco de fuego de sus muñecas, de manera similar a Karuma.

-Pondremos eso a prueba… Quilava, ¡Desenrollar y rueda de fuego!- Quilava empezó batalla con su combinación estrella, se hizo rueda y casi de inmediato le agrego más poder con sus flamas, lanzándose a toda velocidad contra el oponente.

-¡Tach, demuéstrales tu nuevo ataque!- La pata derecha de Tach se encendió en flamas y en un rápido movimiento asestó un fuerte golpe contra la quilava que se le venía encima, pateándola como un balón haciendo que su rueda de fuego se disipara y causándole mucho daño.

-Guau…- Murmuró Hikari -Se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte ¿No?

Eifi asintió -Es su mejor ataque y característico de su especie, patada ígnea- Explicó.

-¡Ahora Tach, lanzallamas!- Vali no perdió el tiempo y ordenó otro ataque rápidamente, una ráfaga de fuego fue directo contra Karuma.

-¡Excavar!- Pero la pokémon rápidamente se hundió bajo tierra -¡Ahora lanzallamas y giro! Otra de las grandes combinaciones de Karuma: se asomó al otro lado del campo y lanzo fuego y estrellas amarillas contra Tach, que le dieron de lleno. El pokémon bípedo se sacudió las ascuas con un movimiento de su brazo.

-Siento que están tomando turnos para atacarse- Comentó Eifi.

-¡Supercalor, ahora!- Aprovechando estar cerca, Karuma lanzó su primer golpe, y por ende el más potente, de supercalor contra el Blaziken.

-¡Esquívalo y corte elevado!- Llamó la entrenadora. Rápido como el viento, Blaziken se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque, luego corrió hacia su oponente y con el brazo envuelto en un haz de luz blanco le propinó un golpe hacia arriba, haciéndola elevarse -Aprovecha, ¡Patada ígnea!- Y tal cual el pokémon aprovecho que su oponente estaba aturdida y asestó otra patada de fuego que devolvió a Karuma a tierra firme con un estruendo. Hikari se estremeció ligeramente.

Karuma se puso de pie aunque sus patas temblaron un poco aun aturdida mientras la humareda de polvo y tierra a su alrededor se dispersaba, un aura naranja y rojiza la rodeó por completo. No había necesidad de decirlo, pues todos sabían que era su habilidad “llamarada” entrando en acción. Shinji de inmediato comandó otro ataque -¡Rueda de fuego!

-¡Quilava qui qui Quilavaaa!- Karuma chilló molesta envolviendo su cuerpo en fuego, esta vez con más poder y lista para usar su mejor ataque, chocando con fuerza con Blaziken y haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Tach corte elevado otra vez!

-¡Esquívalo excavar!- Exclamó Shinji, pero antes siquiera de que Karuma tocara el suelo otro corte elevado dio de lleno por estar cerca y la rueda de fuego de Karuma quedó reducida a ascuas.

-¡Picotazo!- Un golpe con su cresta roja y…

-Quila-va… quilava…- Karuma cayó rendida escupiendo una pequeña nube de humo antes de quedar debilitada.

-Y Vali gana la primera ronda- Comentó Eifi con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí que es poderoso, esos ataques fueron brutales…- Murmuró Hikari mirando el campo anonadada mientras Shinji regresaba a la pobre Karuma.

-Muy bien echo Tach, ¡Tu patada ígnea esta perfecta!- Felicito Vali antes de regresar también a su pokémon –Bueno, ahora me toca a mí primero- Vali sostuvo una pokébola negra, idéntica a la de Pichu, se trataba de una pokébola lujo -Esta es especial…- Sonrió con confianza -¡Kyrin, sal ahora!

De la elegante pokébola apareció una hermosa Glaceon, pero esta tenía algo diferente, ¡Su pelaje era de un color blanco puro! – ¡Glei Gleici!- Sus marcas con forma de diamante que usualmente deberían ser de colores oscuros eran mucho más brillantes y vividos.

-¡Vali! Tienes una Glaceon shiny…- Dijo asombrada Hikari.

La susodicha asintió -Si así es. Cuando salió del huevo era la única de su camada que tenía un pelaje grisáceo y ahora es toda una Glaceon.

Evoli ladeo la cabeza al ver a la pokémon, Hikari la miro a ella y susurró -¿Ves Evoli? Esa es una de tus evoluciones- Las orejitas de Evoli se estiraron alerta y volteó a Hikari con impresión -Es de tipo hielo y se llama Glaceon.

-¡Ivi!- Evoli volvió a  mirar el campo y sonrió animada cuando Shinji tomo una pokébola lunar y no fue necesario decir nada pues Noctail hizo acto de presencia con una fiera mirada, decidido y concentrado, más aun al ver que su oponente era uno de “los suyos”…

-Kyrin, vamos a comenzar con algo sencillo para calentar ¡Mordida!

-¿Contra un tipo oscuro?- Opino Hikari en voz baja.

-Esquívalo y demuestra lo que es una mordida- Noctail se hizo a un lado esquivando los dientes de la Glaceon y por su parte la mordió en una pata trasera, Kyrin soltó un quejido seco.

-¡Cola de acero!- Con su cola brillando y metálica Kyrin asestó un golpe contra Noctail alejándolo un poco -¡Ahora canto helado!- Una esfera de energía fría fue disparada desde sus fauces estallando sobre Noctail quien se sacudió.

-¡Bola sombra!

-destrúyela con tu rayo hielo- Dicho y hecho el ataque deshizo la bola sombra atravesándola fácilmente y dispersando al energía.

-¡Excavar rápido!

-¡Kyrin trata de ubicarlo y evádelo!- La Glaceon se concentró y sus antenas dieron un pequeño y rápido temblor. Repentinamente saltó y esquivó al Umbreon oponente justo a tiempo -¡Colmillo hielo!- Los colmillos de Kyrin brillaron de un blanco azulado y la Glaceon saltó mordiendo al Umbreon en un costado.

Noctail gruñó y trató de sacársela de encima, ambos se alejaron con un salto y era bastante notable que Noctail estaba cansado. Shinji frunció el ceño, realmente la chica se había vuelto muy hábil.

-¡Luz lunar!- Comandó el entrenador y al expresión de Vali cambió en un momento.

-¡Ah no! No lo harás ¡Kyrin cola de acero!

Los anillos del cuerpo de Noctail brillaron de blanco y comenzó a recuperar energía, sin embargo no pudo retenerlo por mucho ya que dio otro hábil salto para esquivar la cola de acero, evadiéndola por meros centímetros -¡Pulso oscuro!

-¡Brii!- Con un gruñido Noctail lanzó ondas de energía oscura contra Kyrin dándole de lleno.

-¡Canto helado cristal!- La Glaceon se agazapó en pose ofensiva y rápidamente lanzó varios trozos de hielo contra Noctail, que le cayeron como lluvia sin poder esquivarlos.

-Oh… así que puede manejar el canto helado de diferentes formas- Comentó Hikari, que antes había visto el ataque tomar forma de esfera mientras que ahora parecían trozos de cristal mucho más peligrosos y rápidos pero quizás con menos poder. Eifi asintió animada, orgullosa de las habilidades de su hermana.

-Me encanta aprovechar las oportunidades- Murmuro Vali por lo bajo con una sonrisa -¡Cola de acero!- Y la cola de acero le dio a Noctail por segunda vez.

-¡Ivuiii!- Se quejó Evoli molesta poniéndose de pie en el regazo de Hikari, Riri la miro de reojo y rio llevándose sus patitas a la boca para disimular un poco, el resto del equipo por su parte veía el combate con interés.

-Mordida Umbreon- Noctail mostró los colmillos  saltó contra Kyrin.

-¡Kyrin usa tu cola!- Kyrin rápidamente se movió poniendo su cola, aun en estado metálico, entre ella y su oponente, como resultado Umbreon termino mordiéndola casi sin surgir efecto, gruño mientras la Glaceon sonrió victoriosa.

-¡Ey! Esa es mi estrategia…- Se quejó Eifi.

-¡Ahora colmillo hielo!- Una vez más Kyrin fue la que asestó una mordida con su elemento a su contraparte oscura.

-¡Usa Luz lu-!

-¡Rayo hielo!- Interceptó Vali rápidamente y el rayo de energía helada le asestó a quemarropa al pobre Noctail.

-¡No lo deja ni respirar!- Exclamó Hikari entre broma y preocupación.

-¡Ganaremos vamos!- Dijo Vali viendo como Noctail se ponía de pie una vez más pero si bien trata de alzar la pata trasera, cae.

-Oh… guau hermana, ganas la segunda ronda también y eso significa… que ganas la batalla.

-¡Iviii!- Evoli corrió hacia Noctail y le lamió la mejilla preocupada -¿Vui? Vuiii.

-Tan fuerte como siempre, ¡Kyrin!- Felicitó su entrenadora agachándose para acariciarla un poco.

-¡Glei!- Kyrin sonrió y volteó a ver a su oponente otra vez, Evoli lo notó y erizó el pelo del cuello gruñendo un poco. Kyrin parpadeó algo insegura.

Eifi se paró y se dirigió al centro del campo con los demás –Oohh alguien está molesta.

Hikari miró con una gotita de sudor nervioso -Es que Evoli le tiene mucho afecto a Noctail y creo que se puso algo protectora- Explicó mientras Flora, lux y Dorinda se paraban y estiraban un poco patas y colas. Torrent y Riri por su parte conversaban sobre el resultado de la batalla.

Shinji también parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, de haber sido una batalla oficial en la liga esta derrota le hubiese costado su participación en la Conferencia Plateada. Todos los entrenadores de la región estarán allá dando lo máximo de sí mismos, no va a ser ninguna tarea fácil llegar hasta la cima con oponentes así... 

-Om-brii…- El Umbreon se incorporó tras oír a la Eevee que de inmediato le miro sonriente, Noctail le miro y asintió como agradeciendo y luego miró a Kyrin -Ombi, ombrion on ombion ombiombi.

-¡Grei!- Kyrin sonrió también, esto pareció tranquilizar bastante a Evoli y asegurarle que no había ningún rencor con al Glaceon.

-Bueno- Vali suspiró, todos regresaron a sus pokémon, incluyendo las tres eeveeluciones –Entonces vamos ya a Olivine…

-Sí- Mencionó Eifi -Deben registrarse para una batalla con Mikan.

Ambos entrenadores ensancharon los ojos de pronto -¡Mierda!- Exclamó Shinji -¡El registro!

-¡Aaah joder, lo olvide! Si llegamos muy tarde no podremos tener batallas hasta el 10 de enero- Rápidamente tomó una pokébola y libero a la criatura dentro, un Gallade.

-¿Psyde también evolucionó?- Dijo Hikari.

Vali soltó una pequeña risa -Si, pero no se preocupen, no tengo más sorpresas. Haniro, Hikayõ y Elie ya están en sus etapas finales así que básicamente, mi equipo final está listo- Comentó, aunque mirando un poco de reojo a Shinji, serían oponentes en la liga y prácticamente estaba dándole información importante de su equipo.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Así que… básicamente llegamos a tiempo.

-Sí, tienen bastante suerte, ya sus batallas están pautadas- Dijo una joven de cabello negro y corto mientras escribía algo en una libreta.

El grupo se encontraba en el gimnasio Olivine registrando las citas para sus batallas de gimnasio contra Mikan, la líder misma estaba en un enfrentamiento en ese momento y una de sus estudiantes les atendía -La tuya será la cuarta batalla del día 12- Le dijo a Vali -Y la tuya la primera batalla del 13- Indicó a Shinji –Los horarios son a partir de las  10 de la mañana, 2 de la tarde, 4 de la tarde y 6 de la tarde la última- Dijo cerrando la libreta y guardándola -Sean puntuales por favor, gracias y que tengan buen día- Dijo despidiéndolos con una sonrisa.

Los cuatro entrenadores se marcharon al centro pokémon, el sol estaba alto en el cielo y tenían algo de hambre -Si tu batalla es hasta el 13 eso significa que nos quedaremos por 3 días…- Decía Hikari mientras avanzaba junto al chico.

-Aahh yo estoy contenta de poder tener mi batalla antes del 15- Dijo Vali –Y como es antes que la tuya te ganaré de nuevo Shinji… ¿A cuánto íbamos?- Trató de recordar pensativa.

-Shinji 3 Valita 2- Recordó Hikari -Pero si ganas la Mineral el 12, quedan empatados.

-Al fin recuperaré la medalla mineral- Murmuro el chico más para sí mismo, aunque las demás lo escucharon de igual forma.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó Vali.

-La otra la rompió Dusk cuando era un Murkrow- Las tres chicas soltaron una risita ante eso.

-Vamos, busquemos algo de comer- Dijo Eifi.

-¡Sí!- Animaron las otras dos.


	46. ¡Las lágrimas de Riri!

**46** **– ¡Las lágrimas de Riri!**

Ya habían pasado un par de días en Olivine, la batalla de gimnasio de Shinji se acercaba con rapidez y sus pokémon no dejaban de entrenar duramente, sentían que después de la derrota ante Vali necesitaban esforzarse un poco más. Aunque los que iban a participar eran  Karuma, Ro y como último recurso Kaito, Pichu también quería entrenar para hacerse más fuerte, a Noctail no le gustaba hacer el flojo y Dusk no iba a ser el único sin entrenar.

Hikari por otro se había tomado las cosas con más calma. Había conversado y pasado el tiempo con las Hanaki el día que llegaron a la ciudad y tanto ella como Eifi sabían que sería muy difícil conseguir un concurso ahora, además, como solo les faltaba un listón a cada una quizás sería mejor esperar a que comenzara otra vez la temporada de concursos y gimnasios. Hoy era la batalla de la castaña y Hikari había prometido asistir para apoyarla junto a Eifi, pero no era sino hasta la tarde, así que tras haber recorrido un poco las calles y lugares de Olivine los últimos dos días, la chica de Sinnoh decidió ir a ver el famoso faro de la ciudad.

-Shinji… ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?- Pregunto Hikari, ya casi lista. Lux estaba a su lado con Riri sobre su espalda.

-La verdad no, sólo es el faro de Olivine ya he estado allí. A veces los entrenadores se reúnen allí para tener batallas así que vete con cuidado- Comentó el chico.

-Hmm ya veo, en ese caso nos veremos luego. Solo… no entrenes demasiado- Respondió con cierto toque de broma -Vamos chi- ¿Riri?- Ahí fue cuando notó que Riri ya no estaba. Lux la miró con cara inocente e hizo un gesto a donde estaba Pichu, Riri estaba con él.

-Bunery bu bune- La conejita trataba de jalar y convencer al Pichu de que les acompañara al parecer, pero este se negaba rotundamente.

-¡Pichupichu! ¡Pi-pichu!- Pichu se soltó y le dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos.

De pronto, los ojitos de Riri comenzaron a brillar y unas pocas lagrimas se asomaron en ellos… ¡Se había puesto a llorar! Pichu la miro con sorpresa y la escena se ganó la atención del resto.

-¿Riri?- Hikari fue hacia ella y la pokémon conejita le dio un abrazo, lloriqueando –Vamos Pichu, no seas tan duro con ella, seguro sólo quiere que te relajes un poco y ser tu amiga.

-Pichu pi…- Pichu miro al suelo algo avergonzado, no había sido su intención hacerla llorar.

-¿Porque no nos acompañas? Has entrenado bastante y recuerda que no debes sobre exigirte aun eres bastante joven, no te haría nada mal dar una vuelta por ahí ya que no vas a participar en el gimnasio- Explico la chica -Además podrías conocer a Amphy, es un pokémon de tipo eléctrico totalmente evolucionado y seguro es bastante fuerte- Sonrió.

-Pi…- Pichu miro a Shinji por arriba de su hombro.

-Vamos, te lo estoy preguntando yo, no mires a tu “padre”- Gran parte de los pokémon rieron ante el comentario y Shinji le lanzó una mirada confusa.

El pequeño pokémon eléctrico lo pensó un momento y asintió -¡Pichu!- Riri entonces se alegró y ambos se montaron sobre Lux, que accedió a llevarlos en su espalda.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oh… pero si hay dos faros…- Se dijo Hikari al llegar al muelle, y ciertamente había dos construcciones similares pero a la vez muy diferentes. Uno parecía mucho más actual y de estructura más compleja mientras que el otro era de madera y tenía un aspecto más bien rectangular -¿A cuál vamos primero chicos?

-¡Luxray!/ ¡Bune!- Ambas apuntaron con la cola y la pata respectivamente al más cercano, el antiguo de madera, lucía más interesante y con un aire histórico. Una vez que entraron comenzaron a avanzar entre las escaleras. Incluso vieron un par de entrenadores teniendo una batalla como Shinji había dicho pero ninguno que retase a Hikari para alegría de la chica.

-¿Bune buenary?- La conejita una vez más trataba de sacarle conversación a Pichu, parecía algo frustrado o metido en sus pensamientos, y estaba muy callado. Sin embargo el pokémon no la escucho o no le hizo casi, Riri lo tocó en el hombro, nada. Decidió tratar una vez más consternada.

-¡¿Pi?!- Se volteó molesto.

-¿Bun?- La Buneary se hecho hacia atrás, sorprendida por la rudeza. Nuevamente sus ojitos se aguaron.

-¡Pichu...!- Pichu se paralizó, sabiendo lo que pasaría después.

-¡Buneriiii!- Riri estaba llorando, ¡Otra vez!

¡Por Arceus!

Hikari volteo, al igual que lux para ver sobre su espalda -¿Que pasa Riri?- Preguntó algo preocupada, era ya la segunda vez en pocas horas, ella no era así usualmente, ¿Le estaría pasando algo?

-Pi-pi ¡Pi!- Pichu miro a ambos lados algo desesperado -Chu…- Suspiró y le dio un rápido abrazo a Riri, luego se separó, y pareció funcionar pues Riri dejo de llorar de inmediato y sonrió.

-¡Bun-buneri!- Hikari y Lux solo se miraron entre sí, confundidas por su cambio de actitud tan rápido y repentino.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

-Así que esta es Amphy- Dijo Hikari cuando estuvieron arriba, todo el lugar tenía paredes de cristal  para que se pudiera ver la luz, y en el centro había un artefacto que funcionaba como un espejo amplificador. Amphy, la Ampharos de la líder colocaba la punta de su cola en él y la hacía brillar, de esa manera la luz se magnificaba y así era como funcionaba el faro.

-Pi, pichu pi- Pichu se acercó al gran pokémon amarillo y Hikari sacó a sus demás pokémon para que vieran el lugar, acercándose a uno de los paneles como ventanas, podías ver parte de la ciudad un poco más allá al noroeste mientras que el mar se extendía al sur.

-Prru- Murmuró el pokémon amarillo con voz suave, por ahora estaba descansando, pues como era de día no había necesidad de la luz de un faro. Sonrió ante las visitas ya que estaba ya acostumbrada a los turistas y a petición del Pichu demostró algún que otro ataque, aunque de manera cuidadosa y contenida para no dañar nada en el lugar.

-Me parece raro que no haya nadie más- Mencionó Hikari -Supongo que Amphy se cuida sola- Dijo volteando a la pokémon, notó también que había algo de comida y agua en una lateral, junto a un gran cojín que parecía ser el cómodo lugar de descanso de Amphy.

-Pru pruu- Amphy asintió, Evoli le miro interesada al igual que Flora, Torrent también parecía algo intrigado. Hace mucho había conocido un Ampharos que ayudaba con sus habilidades en un tren, Amphy por su parte trabaja en el faro… tal parece que  los Ampharos son bastante serviciales.

Tras un rato de observar todo a su alrededor Hikari se dirigió al grupo –Bueno, Pichu, Lux, Riri, si quieren pueden quedarse con Amphy y conversar, ¿Quién en acompaña al otro faro?- Flora, Dorinda e Evoli aceptaron, Torrent y los mencionados por Hikari decidieron quedarse un poco más.

\------------------------------------------------------------

El otro faro era de estructura circular y aproximadamente un par de pisos más alto, en la cima y a diferencia de donde estaba Amphy, este poseía más maquinaria y tres trabajadores que al parecer se encargaban del lugar, aunque a Hikari le pareció algo raro que estuviesen allí en el día. Flora y Dorinda miraban a su alrededor mientras que Evoli movía su cola animada en brazos de Hikari.

-Hola ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?- Pregunto uno de los jóvenes, de lentes, ojos verdes y cabello castaño con una sonrisa amigable.

-Eh… no, nada, solo vine a ver- Dijo Hikari algo nerviosa sin saber bien que decir, no quería ser una molestia o algo si estaban trabajando.

-Ah ya veo, turista- El chico sonrió -Este es el faro moderno de la ciudad. Utilizamos energía eléctrica de un generador especial, de esa manera se enciende esta bombilla especial y el reflector que constituyen la luz del faro- Explicó señalando una extraña bombilla de forma cilíndrica y gran tamaño, rodeada de una pieza cóncava parecida a un espejo. Nosotros solo nos encargamos de que funcione correctamente haciendo chequeos de rutina y guardias, justo ahora estábamos calibrando sus ajustes.

Hikari asintió comprendiendo y echó una vista a su alrededor, posó su mirada en el mar nuevamente -Pero…- Comenzó.

-¿Por qué hay dos faros?- Adivinó el joven.

-Sí,  ¿Y por qué Amphy trabaja en su faro si aquí hay uno más moderno?

-Es más una cuestión de cultura y tradición- Comentó una chica con el cabello rojizo en una trenza -Hace varios años este faro aun no existía, sólo el original el cual era manejado por el padre de Amphy, usaba la luz de su cola como faro y la gente siempre estuvo agradecida por prestar su ayuda y sus habilidades, luego, su hija Amphy tomo su lugar. Hace unos 5 años atrás se construyó este faro como apoyo, pero la gente de esta ciudad e incluso de todo Johto aun toma a Amphy y su faro como un símbolo y lo aprecia mucho… además, se ha vuelto un punto de encuentro interesante para los entrenadores pokémon.

-Impresionante…- Dijo la chica de cabello azul, se acercó al borde junto a sus pokémon y posó su mano en el cristal mirando a través de los paneles, este faro se hallaba en el otro muelle de manera que había una vista distinta y algunos ferrys y lanchas cruzaban de aquí a allá -Y… ¿Amphy se queda sola?

-No realmente- Dijo el joven –Si bien es cierto que puede cuidarse y hacer su trabajo sola nosotros también nos encargamos de llevarle su comida tres veces al día. A veces Mikan viene a visitarla y pasar un rato con ella o se entretiene con batallas de práctica contra algunos entrenadores  en los pisos inferiores, muchos la consideran una muestra del poder de la líder ya que es su pokémon después de todo- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa - Y como su faro no es estrictamente necesario a veces se toma días libres y relega las actividades de su faro a este otro.

-Supongo que Amphy es muy famosa entonces- Hikari rió.

-Así es, es tan importante e icónica como el faro mismo.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Una vez que regresaron al faro de Amphy, donde hallaron una escena de lo más rara y por no decir, algo repetitiva…

Riri estaba sentada en el suelo llorando mientras Amphy traba de consolarla un poco nerviosa, Lux negaba con la cabeza mientras un molesto pichu de brazos cruzados era “regañado” por Torrent.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó?

Todos voltearon a la coordinadora, Lux comenzó a explicar en su típico idioma, pero haciendo gestos para que su entrenadora entendiera. Primero apuntó a Pichu, luego a Riri, luego soltó una pequeña descarga eléctrica y negó con la cabeza otra vez entre varios murmuros de “lux” y “rei”’

-A ver, Pichu… ¿Atacó a Riri?

-¡Lux, rei!- Lux asintió.

-¿Por qué hizo eso fue un accidente?

-Pruu, am ampa ruuu- Amphy se encogió de hombros, lucía algo contrariada.

-Ay Arceus…- Suspiro la chica, tomo a Riri en brazos y la calmó -Vamos a ver, tranquila- Regresó a Torrent, Evoli, Flora y Dorinda a sus pokébolas y se dirigió a la Ampharos -Adiós Amphy, fue genial verte.

-¡Pruu!- Amphy asintió con una sonrisa  se despidió con su pata.

Lux cargó a Pichu, mientras Hikari revisaba su pokédex -A ver…- Decía mientras bajaban las escaleras –Parece que no fue nada, sólo un choque trueno, pero estás bien ¿No?- Riri asintió tímidamente –Realmente deben dejar de discutir tanto, Pichu también necesita su espacio Riri- “Regañó” la chica, pero luego notó algo más en la pokédex *¿Huh?...Riri aprendió un nuevo ataque…* -¡¿Pero qué?!- Se sorprendió de pronto, Riri miró la pokedex también y de inmediato lo notó, sonrió nerviosa *Aprendió… ¡¿Lagrimas falsas?!* -Así que todo este tiempo…

-Bu, buneri bu ¡Bunbunbun!- Riri rápidamente comenzó a hacer gestos y negar con la cabeza.

-Tu… ¿No quieres que le diga?- Preguntó Hikari.

-¡Bunbun!- Negó enérgica.

-Pero Riri debes decirle- Dijo la entrenadora lanzando una mirada de reojo a Pichu –No es bueno que quieras manipularlo o chantajearlo con eso, debes disculparte con él.

-Bun…- Asintió algo avergonzada.

La chica suspiró –Ay Riri, sé que sólo tratas de ser su amiga pero debes aceptarlo como es y no forzar las cosas, a la larga, sólo terminará alejándolos- Mientras decía esto la entrenadora no pudo evitar pensar en su compañero de viaje, siempre había sido honesta con él, de la misma manera que él con ella, y justo eso les había permitido volverse más cercanos.

*Por qué confiamos el uno en el otro…* Pensó la chica de pronto, como sí por primera vez de verdad cayera en cuenta de eso.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Steelix cola de acero!

-¡Esquívalo!

El masivo pokémon serpentino azotó con su pesada cola el punto donde estaba el Blaziken pero este se impulsó con un salto para salir del camino, la verdad es que el tipo acero ya estaba agotado.

 -Vamos Tach, patada ígnea, ¡Termínalo!- Ordenó Vali apuntando al frente con fiereza.

-¡Bleei!- Tach saltó con su pata derecha rodeada de fuego y le asestó una patada directa a la cabeza de su oponente. El pokémon metálico cayó pesadamente en el suelo del campo de batalla… y de ahí no se movió.

-Steelix ya no puede continuar, ¡Blaziken gana y la victoria de este duelo es para Valita Hanaki!- Anuncio la réferi, la misma joven de cabello negro y estudiante de Mikan llamada Konatsu.

-¡Así es Tach!- Dijo Vali mientras su pokémon celebraba la victoria con un flamante puño al aire -Sabía que con tu combinación de tipos ganaríamos, aunque claro, también le debemos parte de la batalla a Kyrin- Sonrió.

Mikan regresó al pokémon caído a su pokébola -Bueno… esta es la segunda medalla de hoy, sólo me han vencido dos retadores así que el gimnasio se mantiene- Dijo Mikan con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se aproximaba tras regresar a su Steelix.

Tras tomar su medalla Vali comenzó a dar saltitos -¡Vamos 3 a 3, vamos 3 a 3!- Y luego reía con su hermana.

*Mañana será la batalla de Shinji… y a primera hora* Pensó Hikari por su parte, viendo a la vencedora celebrar. Luego se dirigió a Mikan, tenía ya un tiempo que quería saludarla.

-¿Hm? ¿No eres…?- Murmuró la líder al verla, ciertamente parecía reconocerla pero no se acordaba del todo.

-Soy Hikari, nos conocimos en Sunnyshore en Sinnoh.

-¡Claro! Hikari ¿Qué te trae a Johto, cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó con una cálida sonrisa.

-Muy bien, he venido a participar en los concursos aquí y realmente estoy encantada con la región de Johto, es muy hermosa- Explicó.

-Me alegro, ¿Que tal tus pokémon? Tenías un Piplup, Togekiss, hasta un Cyndaquil ¿No?- La memoria de la líder no estaba nada mal aunque la mayoría de los nombrados (o sus preevoluciones) eran oriundos de Johto.

-Ah así es, aunque he obtenido muchos nuevos integrantes durante el viaje y algunos otros no me acompañan por el momento. Togekiss está con su entrenadora original Salvia y Quilava y Mamoswine están con mamá en casa, pero Piplup sigue conmigo, es todo un Empoleon ahora.

-Un tipo acero- Dijo asintiendo levemente –Felicidades, será interesante verte en el gran festival en ese caso después del espectáculo que diste en Sinnoh el año pasado, estaré presente- Comentó.

Los ojos de Hikari se iluminaron un poco, Mikan le recordaba un tanto a Melissa o incluso a Mikuri, compartía tanto amor por las batallas y sus gimnasios como por los concursos, era un balance excepcional.

-Ah por cierto, es la primera vez que te veo en una batalla de gimnasio, eso fue excelente.

-Gracias, ¿Esas chicas son tus compañeras?- Dijo volteando de reojo a las Hanaki.

-Hmm no realmente, viajo con alguien más pero son amigas y Eifi es mi rival en los concursos.

-Oh… ¿Qué hay de Kengo? Y Nozomi, la ganadora del gran festival de Sinnoh, ¿Siguen en contacto?

Hikari asintió rápidamente –Por supuesto, ahora están en Kanto, también siguen esforzándose en sus sueños.

Mikan cerró los ojos un momento, sonriendo con serenidad –La nueva generación de jóvenes talentosos… sigue adelante Hikari.

La chica pensó que había cierta solemnidad en sus palabras –Lo haré, gracias.

-¡Ey Hikari, ¿Volvemos al centro pokémon?!- Llamó Eifi a unos metros, ella y su hermana estaban por retirarse y la esperaban.

-¡Por supuesto! – Respondió la chica –Nos veremos mañana una vez más líder Mikan- Se inclinó ligeramente como despedida y señal de respeto y se marchó con las otras dos.

Mikan la vio alejarse con una pequeña sonrisa y suspiró.


	47. Gimnasio Olivine, ¡Hay que ser tan duros como el acero!

**47** **– Gimnasio Olivine, ¡Hay que ser tan duros como el acero!**

-10 de la mañana, hora de la batalla- Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa y extrañamente un poco de nervios, mirando su poketch mientras en conjunto con Shinji, Riri y Pichu entraban al gimnasio Olivine. La estructura era un simple edificio de tonalidades frias, mientras que el campo de batalla era de lo más basico, tierra.

Al otro lado del campo estaba Mikan conversando con Konatsu, pero alzo la vista la ver llegar ambos entrenadores, le dijo algo a la menor, quien asintió y se dirigió a su puesto de réferi -Bueno, hora de comenzar la rutina, el primer retador del día- Suspiró.

-Y la primera medalla del día también- Dijo Shinji para sí confiado.

-Esta será una batalla oficial de gimnasio entre la líder Mikan y el retador Shinji, las reglas son simples: 3 pokemon cada uno, el primero que pierda los tres le dará la victoria a su oponente ¡Comiencen!- Anunció Konatsu alzando ambos brazos.

-¡Lairon, sal ahora!- Mikan sacó a  su primer pokémon al campo. Cuadrupedo, de colores gris y blanco, bastante blindado y de ojos celeste.

Shinji al parecer no se lo esperaba, o tuvo un plan mejor, pues guardó la pokebola de Karuma que habia estado sosteniendo y tomó en su lugar la buceo de Kaito.

-¡Kingdra, vamos!- El Kingdra salió de la pokébola al campo, pero al no estar en agua no pudo hacer mas que quedarse en el suelo. Frunció el ceño algo frustrado.

-¡La primera batalla sera entre Kingdra y Lairon!

-¡Kingdra rayo burbuja!

-¡Lairon cabeza hierro!- Lairon se rodeó de un aura blanca y gris y avanzó como un tanque contra Kaito, cuyo rayo burbuja le estalló en la frente mas no pareció hace mucho daño. El pokémon de acero lo embistió con fuerza.

A diferencia de su última batalla de gimnasio, ahora era Kaito el que no tenia mucho movimiento, pero no podía dejar que eso lo detuviera, pues tenia ventaja de tipo ante el Lairon -¡Ciclon!- Y claro está, su ciclón tambien era gran táctica.

-¡Duuu!- Kaito lanzó un tornado verdoso de su pico que atrapo al Lairon su centro, el pokémon de acero trataba de resistir pero era prácticamente inútil.

-Lairon sal de ahí, ¡Eco metálico!- Lairon abrió la boca y dejó salir grandes ondas de colores grisáceos que deshicieron el tornado y se dirigieron a Kaito.

-¡Pulso de agua y rayo burbuja!- Una esfera de agua pasó en medio del eco metálico, dando directo en Lairon, desconcentrandolo y dejándolo mojado. Luego, un rayo burbuja detuvo el ataque al contrarrestarlo con pequeños estallidos.

Mikan entrecerró los ojos con mirada un tanto calculadora -Lairon… ¡Rugido!

Un poderoso rugido se escucho en todo el gimnasio. Hikari, pichu, Riri y Konatsu se taparon los oídos. Por otro lado Kaito brilló con una aura roja y… ¡Fue devuelto a su pokébola!

Shinji suspiró un tanto molesto , volvió a tomar la pokébola rápida de antes -¡Quilava, sal a quemar el campo!- Karuma salió de su pokébola dando un giro en el aire y cayendo lista para la acción. En las gradas, Hikari, Pichu y Riri comenzaron a hacerle porras a la incial de fuego -¡Ahora veamos! Quilava… ¡Desenrollar y rueda fuego!- Karuma se enrolló completamente y corrió hacia el Lairon a gran velocidad, rodeandose de fuego tras un par de segundos.

-¡Cabeza hierro Lairon!- Lairon brilló de color blanco una vez más y avanzó contra Karuma, cancelando su golpe y llegando a vencerla, empujando a Karuma y haciéndola caer varios metros atrás.

Shinji se mostró sorprendido mientras Karuma se ponía de pie, su combinación estrella no había sido suficiente… frunció el ceño -¡Quilava exacavar!- Karuma se hundió bajo tierra en sólo segundos y golpeó a Lairon desde abajo con gran esfuerzo.

-¡Lairon, usa garra metal!

-¡Bajo tierra!

-¡Qui!- Karuma esquivó el ataque rápidamente al volver al agujero.

-¡Lanzallamas y giro!- La pokémon de fuego salió de otro agujero y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego y estrellas contra el oponente, golpeándolo en un costado y haciendo que soltara un quejido.

-¡Roca afilada!- Un par de aros blancos rodearon a Lairon, que luego se materializaron en pequeñas rocas y fueron lanzadas contra Karuma logrando impactar -¡Rapido cabeza hierro!- Una vez mas, lairon corrió contra su oponente, pero Karume logró ocultarse justo a tiempo.

-¡Ahora ataca con supercalor!

-¡Quiiiiiiilava!- La quilava apareció otra vez detrás del oponente y lanzó su primer supercalor directamente sobre su cabeza dando un golpe directo. Lairon cayó pesadamente y no pudo continuar más.

-¡Lairon!- Exclamó su entrenadora preocupada, con un suspiro lo regresó, tomando la pokebola contra su pecho -Descasa querido- Miró a su oponente con expresión seria mientras sacaba otra pokébola, tenía que darle la vuelta a esta batalla -Skarmory, ¡A surcar los cielos!

Konatsu miró a Shinji, pero este no parecía hacer ademan de cambio asi que tan sólo dio el anuncio -¡La segunda batalla será entre Quilava y Skarmory!

-¡Quilava lanzallamas!

-¡Skarmory ataque rapido!- La Skarmory esquivó el ataque de fuego con un rápido movimiento en el aire y se dirigio contra Karuma -¡Ala de acero!- Sus alas brillaron de blanco y dio un fugaz golpe en Karuma, la cual retrocedió y sacudió la cabeza un poco aturdida -¡Otra vez!- Skarmory dio un giro cerrado y otra vez iba tras Karuma.

-¡Excavar!- Karuma esquivó el ataque al ir bajo tierra.

-Skarmory ¡Mantente en el aire y prepara un tajo aéreo!- Skarmory se elevó y se mantuvo a buena distancia del suelo, batiendo sus metálicas alas mientras en su pico se formaba una esfera de brillos blancos y azules invocada del mismísimo aire.

-Quilava ¡Rueda de fuego y lanzallamas!- Karuma salió en otro punto del campo desde atrás de Skarmory envuenlta en una rueda de fuego, la pokémon voladora lanzó la efera de aire, pero esta no hizo más que deshacerse al impactar contra un lanzallamas que salió de la rueda de fuego, esta vez el ataque estrella de Karuma dio en el blanco ¡E hizo mucho daño!

Karuma aterrizó escupiendo una pequeña flama, algo acelerada pero lista para continuar dando batalla.

Skarmory por su parte se sacudió y gruñó -¡Skaaa!- Chilló amenzante.

-¡Tormenta de arena!- Llamó Mikan estirando el brazo al campo.

-No puede ser…- Murmuró en queja Hikari mientras Riri y Pichu observaban como el campo entero se llenaba de arena y pequeñas piedritas que volaban por todos lados azotadas por fuertes viento, Karuma trataba de resistir, bufando un poco.

-¡Ala de acero!

-¡Excavar!- La batalla se complicaba un poco con el nuvo elemento en le campo. El ala de acero falló pues la quilava corrió y entró en uno de los agujeros, debía salir pero… la tormenta arena le dificultaría las cosas un poco. Entrenador y pokémon se limitaron a esperar unos momentos, Skarmory solo aleteaba a la espera de que algo ocurriera.

Mikan se impacientaba -Si no haces un movimiento Skarmory te hara salir ¡Tajo ae-!

-¡Quilava rueda fuego!- Karuma reapareció en el campo otra vez envuelta en llamas, pero esta vez parecían mas potentes ¡Llamarada se habia activado!

-¡Esquiva rápido y giro!- Fue muy tarde, el golpe dio en el blanco pero Skarmory volteó y escupió una rafaga de estrellas a quemarropa -¡Ala de acero!- Un rápido movimiento y un golpe con alas blancas fueron lo que termino el duelo para Karuma, pues la pobre cayó al campo con ojitos de espiral, Skarmory aterrizó con un graznido metálico de victoria y la tormenta de arena se calmó.

Shinji regresó a Karuma murmurando únicamente un “bien hecho” tomó la pokebola de Kaito y lo libero para continuar -¡Tercera Ronda, Kingdra contra Skarmory!- Anuncio Konatsu.

-¡Kingdra pulso de agua ya!- Una esfera de agua fue directo contra Skarmory quien rápidmanete se dispuso a esquivarla ¡Pero fue muy rápida!

-Impresionante….- Murmuró Mikan tomada por sorpresa pero recobró su serenidad en un segundo -¡Skarmory ala de acero vamos!- Las alas de la pokémon de acero brillaron de blanco y se dirigio contra Kaito como una bala.

Kaito solo se quedo ahí y Shinji no dijo nada, como si esperara el ataque, Pichu y Buneary miraron un poco preocupados pero Hikari sabía que esperaba el momento justo para atacar al ultimo momento, era el usual elemento sorpresa, cuando Skarmory estuvo a un metro más o menos… -¡Ciclón!

-¡Skarmory vuela!- El ciclón verdoso estalló sobre el skarmory y la atrapó en él, trató de alatear para huir pero no podía contra la fuerza del tornado, Mikan puso mala cara -Utiliza… tu ataque giro- Llamó.

-¡Skaaa!- Skarmory comenzó a lanzar estrellas en todas direcciones tratando de deshacer el tornado, pero esto solo le afectaba más, finalmente la combinación hizo estallar al ciclón. Mikan esperó con preocupación, pues parecía que era el fin de Skarmory en esta batalla.

Para sorpresa de todos la pokémon aún estaba dispuesta a dar batalla y salió de entre el humo, aunque luciendo bastante débil -Skarmory hay que acabar con esto ¡Usa tajo aéreo!

-¡Pulso de agua!- Ambas esferas, una de agua y una de aire, chocaron haciendo que todo el campo se salpicara de agua, cuando ambos chocaron Kaito vio al oponente dirigirse hacia él a toda velocidad con un ala de acero, Kaito fruncio el ceño, preparado para dar su mejor golpe cuando se lo comandaran… y fue de inmediato -¡Rayo hielo!

-¡Duuu!- Kaito lanzó un poderoso rayo hielo con todo lo que tenía, el ataque detuvo a Skarmory en el aire y más bien la empujó con fuerza, haciéndola pasar cerca a Mikan y estrellarse contra una de las paredes del gimnasio.

Konatsu miró impresionada, al igual que Pichu -Eh… Skarmory ya no puede pelear y Kingdra gana- Riri y Hikari vitorearon al ganador.

-Skarmory…- Mikan regresó a su pokémon para que descansara –Hiciste un excelente trabajo estoy muy orgullosa- Murmuró para después dirigirse a su oponente nuevamente -Bien, has llegado a mi ultimo pokemon, pero no será fácil- Avisó, sacando una última pokébola para el combate -Este lo entrene durante mi estadía en Sinnoh… ¡Magnezone, sal ahora!

El pokemon que apareció a continuación era algo extraño, de color gris y flotando a pocos metros del suelo. Parecía estar compuesto de tres “cabezas”, la más grande y central con una antena amarilla y una única pupila roja, mientras que las otras a cada lado eran mas chicas, tenia tambien tres imanes en forma de U, dos adelante como garras y uno atrás y al centro como una cola. Shinji de inmediato regresó a Kaito a su pokébola buceo y tomó una normal -Torterra, ¡Prepárate para combatir!

El inicial de Shinji salió al campo, rugiendo un “toooor” más que listo para ganar una batalla. Mikan lo miró con una sonrisa retante -¿Cambiaste a tu pokémon para tener ventja en lugar de desventaja? Pues igual ¡No te será sencillo!

-La inmunidad ante los ataques tipo eléctrico te quita varias opciones Mikan- Respondió el chico.

-¿Acaso olvidas que soy una líder de tipo acero?- Replicó ella tranquilamente.

-Cuarta Ronda, ¡Torterra contra Magnezone!

-¡Tormenta de hojas!- Una lluvia de hojas verde brillante salieron disparadas del árbol de Ro.

-¡Bomba sónica!- Una ráfaga de energía fue contra las hojas, deteniéndolas y chocando con una de las paredes del gimnasio con fuerza, su fuerza era indudable -¡Cañón destello!- Los dos imanes delanteros de Magnezone se juntaron hacia el centro y se creo una esfera blanca y plateada entre ellos, que luego lanzó contra Ro.

-¡Triturar!- Ordenó el entrenador tranquilo, Al acercarse la esfera Ro la destrozó con sus mandíbulas -Ahora… ¡Planta feroz!

-¿Usa planta feroz tan pronto?- Se preguntó Hikari.

Ro golpeó el suelo con sus patas y grandes enredaderas emergieron de la tierra, cerniéndose sobre el Magnezone como garras gigantescas y atrapandolo completamente, jalándolo hacia el suelo. Shinji sonrió victorioso -¡Terremoto ahora!- El terremoto hizo temblar prácticamente todo el gimnasio, Riri cerró los ojos con fuerza sosteniéndose de Hikari mientras que Magnezone recibió muchísimo daño.

Mikan miró la escena sorprendida sin saber bien cómo eaccionar -¡Magnezone libérate con una bomba sónica!- Y con una rafaga de energía el pokémon cortó la raíces que lo ataban y logró levitar de nuevo. La lider suspiró con molestia contenida –Veamos que haces con esto… ¡Supersónico!

Torterra no tuvo como evitar el ataque y las ondas de sonido liberadas por su oponente de inmediato lo dejaron confundido, el pokémon continente parpadeó varias veces y sacudió su cabeza pero aun así no podía ver claramente  -Vamos Torterra concentrate ¡Esta justo delante de ti usa roca afilada!

-¡Terra!- El pokémon rugió con fiereza y lanzó los pequeños proyectiles pero estos se desviaron y perdieron totalmente su objetivo.

Mikan sonrió victoriosa –Magnezone ¡Ahora magneto bomba!- El pokémon tipo acero se acercó a Ro en un papadear y lanzó una barricada de pequeñas esferas brillantes de energia que estallaron sobre todo el caparazón y la cabeza de Ro de manera incansable, el pokémon gruñía molesto –¡Sígue con un cañón destello!  

Una vez más los imanes del pokémon se juntaron al centro mientras disparaba el ataque -¡Magne!- La esfera blanca y plateada golpeó tambien a Ro.

-¡Giga drenado!

Varios látigos verdes salieron de las montañas de la espalda del torterra y lograron atrapar al Magnezone y enredarse en él, quitandole energía.

-¡Magneto bomba!

En un desesperado intento por liberarse Magnezone comenzó a soltar más bombas contra Ro pero no podía moverse bien y tras algunos momentos más el Torterra lo lanzó contra el suelo. Ro no parecía haber recobrado mucha energía y aún estaba confundido.

Magnezone volvió a elevarse y se sacudió entero, parecía algo aturdido. En las bancas Hikari soltó una ligera risa, ambos pokémon estaban un poco fuera de sí.

-¡Tormenta de hojas!

-¡Bomba sónica!

Las hojas se esparcieron por todo el campo y ambos ataques chocaron el aire cancelándose, la pequeña onda expansiva que barrió sobre ambos pokémon pareció sacarlos un poco de sus trances.

-¡Torterra giga drenado una vez más!- Esta vez torterra parecía más concentrado y las raices verdes se lanzaron por el pokémon acero.

-¡Esquivalo y bomba sónica!- Magnezone rápidamente se alejó y comenzó a lanzar más ondas de energía que acabaron con las raices de su espalda y le llovieron encima un poco más.

Shinji frunció el ceño, Torterra había salido de su confusión y sólo quería terminar con esta batalla -¡Roca afilada derríbalo!

-¡Magnezone no te detengas!- Ordenó Mikan.

El pokémon electrico-acero se disponía a esquivar pero las pequeñas rocas esta vez lo seguían como un blanco fijo, estallándole con afán de tumbarlo del aire, Magnezone se tambaleó.

Mikan se quedó en silencio un momento observando el campo de batalla hasta que finalmenye suspiró, relajó los hombros y para sorpresa de todos alzo una mano y dijo en voz alta -¡Me rindo!

Todos en el gimnasio parecian sorprendidos, incluso los pokémon combatientes. Konatsu parpadeó un par de veces como si no terminase de procesar las palabras y luego regresó a la realidad -Eh… la íder Mikan ha abandonado la batalla ¡El retador Shinji obtiene la victoria!

Ro se sintió aliviado y pudo relajarse un poco, por su parte Magnezone flotó hasta su entrenadora con un semblante de tristeza, Mikan lo acarició –Lo siento preferí hacer esto que hacerte pasar por más- le dijo posando una mano en su cuerpo metálico, luego lo regresó a su pokébola –Descansa.

Shinji se acerco a Ro en medio del campo, al igual que Hikari, Riri y Pichu, los dos pequeños se subieron a la espalda del pokémon continente celebrando y felicitándolo alegremente mientras Hikari lo acariciaba un poco.

Mikan se dirigió al retador con Konatsu a su lado -Aquí tiene la medalla mineral, realmente te la has ganado- Sonrió ligeramente.

Shinji aceptó la medalla y asintió, sacó al pokebola de Ro mientras Pichu saltaba a su hombro y Riri a los brazos de Hikari  y lo regresó a la misma.

-Gracias líder Mikan- Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa, Riri saludó con su patita.

-Mucha suerte a ambos en su viaje- Respondió la líder.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

El resto del día fue básicamente algo más de descanso par a los pokémon, conversaciones y preparaciones para ir camino a Ecruteak, pues aunque los concursos y los gimnasios cerrarían en tan sólo un par de días era mejor seguir camino si quería llegar de vuelta a Goldenrod.


	48. ¡¿Captura plateada?!

**48- ¡¿Captura plateada?!**

Siguiendo camino de vuelta a Ecruteak y con la mira puesta en dicha ciudad Hikari y Shinji atravesaban una ruta corta, pero se detuvieron un momento para comer y descansar un rato esperando que bajara el sol, aunque debían seguir camino pronto si querían llegar antes de que oscureciese.

-¿Pi?- Pichu alzó las orejitas alerta hacia el sur-este.

-¿Ibu?- Evoli también se comportó de la misma manera, ambos pokémon bebé salieron corriendo hacia la dirección a la que veían y se perdieron tras unos arbustos.

-¡Chicos!- Exclamó Hikari, Noctail no perdió tiempo y persiguió a Evoli. Hikari y Shinji regresaron a los demás pokémon y rápidamente fueron tras ellos.

Pichu e Evoli llegaron hasta la orilla de hermoso lago semi-oculto que brillaba a la luz del día. Noctail se paró tras ambos -¡Ombion om ombi ombion!- Llamó.

-¿Pero qué les pasa?- Murmuró Shinji cuando Hikari y él llegaron, Pichu subió a su hombro rápidamente mientras Noctail se paraba entre ambos e Evoli corría a los brazos de Hikari.

-¡Pichu pi!- Pichu apunto al lago y de un segundo a otro Noctail se agazapó listo para atacar.

Pequeñas burbujas aparecieron sobre la superficie del centro del lago… ¡Había algo ahí!

Ambos entrenadores se pusieron alerta, Noctail gruñó y un par de segundos luego ¡Un enorme pokémon saltó del lago! Tenía más del doble del tamaño de cualquiera de los dos jóvenes, blanco perlado, con dos enormes alas y una larga cola terminada en punta, además de unas escamas y detalles en sus ojos de un color azul marino. El enorme pokémon salpicó agua mientras los dos veían la escena sorprendidos.

-¡¿Q-Qué es eso?!- Preguntó la chica tomando su pokédex.

-No puede ser que sea…- Murmuró Shinji.

“ _Lugia, el pokémon buceo. Es un pokémon legendario y por lo tanto casi único en el mundo, vive en soledad cazando pokémon acuáticos en la zona donde reside. Se dice que  sólo aparece en tormentas y sus plumas son tan duras como un diamante. Puede comunicarse telepáticamente, entender lenguaje humano y se dice que calma a los titanes Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres con su canto místico, además puede moverse muy bien tanto en agua como en aire”_

-Lugia… el pokémon legendario que se mencionó en Ecruteak- Murmuró Hikari anonadada, los pokémon veían con asombro al Lugia, quien finalmente se percató de su presencia y se erizó ligeramente, un sonido gutural salió de sus mandíbulas como un profundo gruñido.

%¡Humanos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? %

-¡¿Pero qué-?!- Hikari dio un paso atrás, había oído… ¿Al Lugia?

%Así es soy Lugia % Dijo el pokémon de nuevo, su “voz” no era más que un eco en sus mentes, con un tono sereno, sin embargo Noctail no bajó la guardia.

-Espera, n-no queremos problemas sólo… ¿Qué hace un pokémon como tú aquí?- Preguntó la chica de cabello azul algo tensa, Evoli ladeo la cabeza y volteó a la chica cuando esta la presionó un poco más contra sí misma.

%Eso… eso no les interesa% El Lugia giro la vista indiferente.

-¿Te diriges a Ecruteak?- Continuó la chica.

%Um… algo parecido, voy a encontrarme con… una amiga%  Respondió el pokémon y Hikari podría jurar que su inmaculado blanco se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Hmm… amiga ¿Eh?- Dijo Hikari. Shinji, Pichu y Noctail le miraron con una gotita nerviosa, hace segundos estaba asustada ¿Y ahora le sacaba conversación al pokemon legendario? -¿Y quién sería esa “amiga”?- Preguntó con tono de insinuar otra cosa.

El Lugia se alteró un poco %¡N-No pasa nada entre Gold y yo! ¡No uses ese tono conmigo humana!% Extendió las alas en desespero, sonrojándose un poco más ¡Ahora sí se había armado, Hikari había hecho que un Lugia perdiera la compostura!

\-----------------------------------------------------

-Ahí esta… es el Lugia que buscábamos- Una voz murmuró entre unos arbustos cercanos, una mujer rubia con uniforme negro miraba al Lugia en el lago.

-Pero están esos dos mocosos ahí- Se quejó su compañero de cabello verde agua refiriéndose a Hikari y Shinji.

-No importa igual lo atraparemos. Fallamos la última vez, no podemos fallar ahora- Replicó la mujer de dos coletas decidida, ambos se ocultaron nuevamente para tomar sus posiciones y poner el plan en marcha.

\----------------------------------------------------

Lugia suspiró, flotando sobre la superficie del lago con las alas plegadas a ambos lados de forma elegante. Todos los pokemon volvían a estar afuera de sus pokébolas, viendo con interés al gran legendario blanco %Mi nombre es Silver y soy un Lugia Joven, vivía con mi madre aquí en Johto hasta que dijo que tenía edad suficiente para cuidarme solo. Gold es mi amiga- Dijo poniendo cierto énfasis en la palabra y echando una rápida mirada a Hikari- Se dedica a rondar por ahí como yo  pero hace un par de semanas dos de los pokémon bajo su cargo, Raikou y Entei, tuvieron una fuerte pelea. Suicune vino a buscarme para que la apoye pero accidentalmente cree un desastre en las islas remolino% Relató, dando un hondo suspiro al final.

-Espera, espera, espera… ¡¿TÚ creaste los remolinos que hundieron el ferry a Isla Cianwood donde íbamos nosotros?!- Exclamó la coordinadora entre molesta y sorprendida.

Silver ensanchó los ojos un poco, también muy sorprendido y sintiéndose algo culpable, jamás supo que pasó luego del incidente, no podía arriesgarse a aparecer frente a tantos humanos… %Pues… si, es que ocurrió algo y… no controlo muy bien mis poderes. Me disculpo enserio% Bajó la cabeza ligeramente.

De pronto de entre los arbustos aparecieron disparados tres especies de aros metálicos, que de inmediato saltaron contra el pokémon legendario, que asustado por lo repentino trató de escapar aleteando furiosamente pero fue atrapado. Hikari, Shinji y los pokémon de inmediato se pusieron alerta -¡¿Pero qué…?!

-¡Prepárense para los problemas…!-

-¡…Y más les vale que teman!

-¡No puede ser!- Se quejó Hikari frunciendo el ceño al igual que su Empoleon quien tomó pose ofensiva.

-¿Son ese par de inútiles del equipo Rocket?- Preguntó Shinji en voz baja.  

-Musashi y Kojiro…- Dijo la coordinadora.

Sin  embargo, al parecer no era así -¡¿QUÉ, Cómo se te ocurre compararme con ella!?- Desde los arbustos apareció una mujer de cabello rubio en dos largas coletas y vestido negro demostrando la “R” del equipo Rocket -¡Es obvio que Musashi es y siempre será una tonta pero yo no! ¡Soy mucho más bonita, talentosa e inteligente que ella!- Despotricó iracunda.

Detrás de ella apareció su compañero con una gotita de sudor nervioso, su cabello era verde agua y corto, cayendo ligeramente sobre sus ojos –Calma tranquilízate… ya todos sabemos que eres mejor que ella- Dijo tratando de calmarla.

-¡Así que son ustedes!- Apuntó acusadoramente Hikari -Cassidy y…- Su mano bajó -¿Eh, Cómo te llamabas tú?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi nombre es Butch! ¿Es tan difícil? ¡Soy BUTCH!- Ahora era él quién había perdido el control.

Por su parte Silver también estaba frenético, rodeado por los aros metálicos estaba atrapado sin poder moverse, trataba de extender sus alas o hacer cualquier cosa, pero no podía. Comenzaba a molestarse y cuando un Lugia se molesta…

-Como sea, ¡Nos llevaremos a ese Lugia ahora mismo!- Dijo Cassidy con aire de superioridad.

-Eso ya lo veremos- Dijo Hikari. Flora y Noctail se pararon frente a sus entrenadores, listos para defenderlos mientras que Lux, Kaito, Torrent, Ro y Riri trataban de liberar a Silver.

\- Migthyena, Aggron/Houndoom, Grandbull ¡Salgan ya!- Ordenaron ambos entrenadores a la vez liberando un par de pokémon cada uno, todos los pokémon se miraban fieramente.

-Houndoom, Grandbull, ¡Diente trueno ambos!- Ordenó Cassidy, sus dos pokémon saltaron contra los oponentes, con los colmillos soltando chispas.

-¡Flora hoja mágica!- Las hojas mágicas llovieron sobre los pokémon deteniéndolos y distrayéndolos un poco.

-¡Mightyena Mordida, Aggron garra metal!- El pokémon oscuro corría con todas las intenciones de morder a Noctail, mientras que Aggron se preparaba alzando su enorme brazo con las garras brillando.

-¡Umbreon, esquívalo y demuéstrale que es una mordida!- Noctail esquivó al canino de tipo oscuro con un salto y luego le mordió al cola, pero Aggron se dirigía directo hacia él.

-¡Ibuiii!- Evoli se dio media vuelta al lado de Noctail y comenzó a lanzar tierra en la cara del pokémon metálico, quien retrocedió resoplando.

Silver estaba cada vez más frustrado, había tratado con un movimiento ala de acero pero nada servía. Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras un aura roja comenzaba a rodearle, Kaito, Lux y Riri se alejaron un poco cuando el legendario comenzó a gruñir con fiereza, sin embargo Ro y Torrent no parecían rendirse y seguían adelante con garra metal y triturar.

-¡Granbull usa golpe centrado!- Granbull se dirigía contra Flora, pero Dusk logró darle de lleno con un ataque celestial justo a tiempo, haciéndola retroceder.

-¡Aggron vamos, eco metálico!- Aggron cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó salir un chillido que hizo a todos los presentes rechinar los dientes y querer cubrirse los oídos. Noctail soltó un pulso oscuro para detenerlo pero Migthyena le ataco desde atrás con una mordida.

-¡Grr, ya me estas hartando mocosa!- Se quejó Cassidy -Granbull puño fuego, Houndoom lanzallamas, ¡Enséñenle a ese pokémon de hierba quien manda!- Ambos pokémon prepararon sus ataques de fuego.

Hikari también comenzaba a molestarse, la verdad es que estaban un poco en desventaja. Vio a Noctail en problemas, pues Aggron se dirigía hacia él e Evoli y en ese momento tuvo una idea – ¡Flora ve a ayudar a Noctail, a tu izquierda!

-¡Bei!- Flora obedeció, corriendo hacia donde estaban Noctail y sus oponentes. Houndoom lanzó una llamarada tras ella.

-¡Ahora esquiva!- Flora se lanzó al suelo, esquivando el lanzallamas que siguió directo y le dio de lleno a Aggron en su lugar, causándole bastante daño. Noctail tuvo campo libre para lanzar otro pulso oscuro contra Grandbull, derrotándola en pleno aire cuando se disponía a caer sobre Flora. La Bayleef dio una fuerte embestida contra el tambaleante Aggron, lo suficiente como para sacarlo de la batalla -¡Bien echo! -Exclamó la coordinadora, pero ahora Houndoom se dirigía contra Flora listo para asestar un golpe con sus cuernos.

-¡Kingdra pulso de agua contra el Houndoom!- Ordenó Shinji rápidamente mirando al pokémon en el lago por encima de su hombro, Kaito cumplió y disparó una esfera de agua contra Houndoom que le dio en un costado, el pokémon quedo totalmente empapado –Ahora Umbreon ¡Rayo confuso contra ese mightyena!

Los ojos de Noctail brillaron intensamente y su adversario quedo totalmente desorientado, el problema are que ahora se disponía a atacar a… ¡Hikari!

La chica soltó un grito ahogado y trató de salir del camino de su mordida, Torrent se volteó al tiro, preocupado por su entrenadora y mejor amiga.

-¡Pi! ¡PICHU PICHUUU!- Pichu se asustó al ver a su “madre” en problemas y de inmediato corrió para ayudarla, cerró los ojos con fuerza acelerando a todo lo que sus patitas daban, debía ser rápido… debía ser fuerte… debía… -¡PI-CHU!- Pichu se rodeó de electricidad y se lanzó en una embestida contra el mightyena con tal potencia que lo empujó rodeado de chispas contra el Houndoom, ambos pokémon chillaron.

Hikari y Shinji estaban sorprendidos por el ataque, momentáneamente estáticos -Esa fue una…- Comenzó Hikari.

-Tacleada de voltios-  Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Pichu había aprendido un ataque sumamente raro, uno que solo su familia evolutiva podía aprender. El mightyena comenzó a pelearse con Houndoom, que molesto tampoco le dio tregua.

-¡Butch, mira lo que está haciendo tu tonto pokémon!- Se quejó su compañera.

-¿Yo? ¡¿Crees que es mi culpa?! Que yo sepa no- En eso su tonta pelea fue interrumpida por un grito de Hikari.

-¡CHICOS CÚBRANSE!- Exclamó la chica agachándose, Flora se acercó a ella e Evoli se acurrucó hacia Noctail. Básicamente todos trataron de protegerse, pues la ira de Silver había alcanzado lo suficiente como para comenzar a lanzar hiperrayos por doquier, el primero de todos fue contra el Houndoom y mightyena que luchaban entre sí, dejándolos totalmente fuera de combate. Luego lanzó otro hacia el cielo y otro más al bosque, cegado de furia.

Grandbull se escondió detrás de su entrenadora mientras Cassidy y Butch regresaban a sus derrotados pokémon y esquivaron otro Hiperrayo. Silver rugió y Hikari le lanzó una mirada desesperada y algo asustada a Shinji como diciendo “¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?!”

El golpe mareador de Riri, el puño trueno de Pichu, as aéreo de Dusk, rueda fuego de Karuma… nada lograba romper los anillos que apresaban al Lugia, ¡Y era más difícil aun si no se quedaba quieto! -¡Luxray, Kingdra, Quilava!- Los tres se giraron ante el llamado –Traten de usar trueno, pulso de agua y lanzallamas en el mismo punto, los demás, aléjense!- Ordenó Shinji. Todos asintieron y el trio no dudó en hacerle casi mientras  los demás retrocedían, miro a Hikari y sacó algunas pokébolas -Kari, regresa a los demás.

-¡Sí!- Hikari tomo unas pokébolas  y rápidamente regresó a Evoli, Flora y Riri. Dorinda usó lanzallamas en conjunto con Karuma y Torrent un rayo burbuja con Kaito. Shinji por su parte regresó a Ro, Dusk y Noctail.

La combinación de ataques agua, fuego y eléctrico creo una reacción explosiva y una humareda, pero aun así no logró romper los anillos. Hikari miró la escena decepcionada y Shinji ensancho los ojos sorprendido del fallo de su plan.

-Jajaja… lo siento bobos pero esos anillos están diseñados para atrapar a un pokémon legendario como Lugia y son indestructibles- Dijo Cassidy en tonito burlón.

-Sí- Agregó Butch –La única manera que tienen de deshacerse de ellos es desactivándolos con este botón- Busco algo en su bolsillo pero no lo halló -¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡¿D-Dónde lo puse?!- Exclamó entrando en pánico.

-Pichu pi…- Dijo Pichu con una sonrisita victoriosa, tenía en sus patitas un control remoto con un par de botones de distintos colores, sin pensarlo dos veces los presionó frenéticamente y de inmediato los anillos que apresaban a Silver se abrieron como pinzas y cayeron al lago inertes, dejando al Lugia libre. El pokémon legendario extendió sus poderosas alas y miró con furia a Butch y Cassidy quienes se paralizaron asustados. Un rayo naranja comenzó a cargarse en sus fauces mientras un aura azul le rodeaba, en segundos lanzó su poderoso ataque especial “Aerochorro” contra los miembros del equipo Rocket, mandándolos a volar.

-¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!- Exclamaron ambos mientras desaparecían en el firmamento.

Hikari suspiró –Pues puede que no sean el mismo equipo Rocket de siempre pero son igual de patéticos.

Pichu subió al hombro de Shinji, orgulloso de su buen trabajo y recibiendo una pequeña caricia en sus orejas. Ambos entrenadores regresaron a sus pokémon mientras Silver se calmaba, “murmurando” algo como “lo mismo de siempre… esto me saco por ser un pokémon guardián”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol se estaba poniendo y ya iban a continuar camino. Hikari y Shinji se despedían de Silver, que también seguía camino a Ecruteak -Pues… ha sido genial conocer a un pokémon como tú Silver- Dijo la chica de cabello azul, Shinji asintió mientras Pichu se despedía con su patita.

%Gracias a ambos por ayudarme con ese par de tontos, no sé cómo me las habría arreglado… pero claro, ya desde hace mucho sé que no todos los humanos son de fiar aunque no todos son malos%

-Cierto… Silver, ¿Cómo es que tu…? bueno pues, ¿Cómo confías tanto en los humanos?- Pregunto la chica, Shinji también parecía interesado.

%Hace algunos años unos humanos cuidaban de mí, cuando era apenas un bebé y aunque mamá era muy cautelosa unos idiotas también trataron de capturarme, y lo hubiesen logrado de no ser por un par de jóvenes llamados Satoshi y Hiroshi. Ellos les prometieron que me salvarían, y cumplieron. Ambos con sus pikachu nos ayudaron a mí y a mi madre…% Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos como si recordara.

-Satoshi… ¿Con un pikachu?... no creo que hablemos del mismo chico de Kanto, ¿O sí?

Silver asintió, un poco sorprendido %Pues me parece que sí % Asintió %Pero ¡Ey! Se hace tarde…% Extendió las alas  %Debo irme%

-Pues cuídate… y que te vaya bien con _Gold_.

%¡Que dejes de insinuar cosas con ese tono!% Dijo el pokémon blanco con un resoplido.

Silver alzó vuelo en la misma dirección a la que se dirigían ellos, alzándose por sobre las nubes y desapareciendo rápidamente. Shinji y Hikari sólo lo vieron alejarse y luego reanudaron su camino con la mira puesta en Ecruteak y en el horizonte… ya quedaba cerca…

-¿Pi?- No llevaban ni cinco minutos andando cuando Pichu bajo del hombro de su entrenador de un brinco y corrió unos pasos adelante, tomó algo brillante con su patita y volvió corriendo para mostrárselo a Hikari. Era pequeño y plateado.

-Esta… ¿Es una pluma?- Preguntó la chica tomándola, Pichu subió a su hombro para verla también.

-Es una pluma- Afirmó Shinji -Una pluma de Lugia…- Comentó y siguió caminando.

Hikari miro la pluma y sonrió, para luego guardarla y continuar andando mientras acariciaba a Pichu en su hombro -Hoy aprendiste un gran ataque ¿No?

-Tacleada de voltios… ahora comprendo porque mi hermano crió a este pichu y dijo que era especial- Dijo Shinji. Pichu y Hikari le miraron con interés -Sólo un pichu cuya madre sea de la misma familia evolutiva y tenga una esfera luz puede aprender ese ataque, es un movimiento especial heredado. No cualquiera puede aprenderlo y manejarlo.

-Pues ahora eres nuestro pequeño pichu especial.

-¡Pichu pichu!


	49. ¡Festival de Eeveeluciones! (parte 1)

**49- ¡Festival de Eeveeluciones! (parte 1) Conociendo a las hermanas Kimono y a las evoluciones de eevee!**

Después de haber tenido que acampar la noche Hikari y Shinji estaban finalmente de vuelta en Ecruteak. Era temprano y la ciudad de las leyendas estaba hermosamente decorada, pero considerablemente más fría. Aun con su chaqueta puesta Hikari tenía algo de frio y se preguntaba si acaso nevaría o algo parecido…

-¿Cómo rayos puede hacer tanto frio?- Dijo la chica abrazándose a sí misma y resoplando.

-¿Será porque estamos en invierno y en una ciudad del norte?- Respondió él algo sarcástico -Además no está tan frio, Snowpoint era peor- Comentó.

-Hum, bueno en eso tienes razón- Concedió ella pensando en las gruesas capas de nieve que se formaban en la ciudad helada y sus rutas adyacentes, por los momentos aquí sólo soplaba viento frio.

-¡Pipipipi, pion!- Un pokémon se acercaba en dirección a ellos a gran velocidad. Era rosado, de grandes orejas, cola bifurcada y una gema roja en la frente entre sus brillantes y grandes ojos violeta. Se detuvo frente ambos y los observó por unos segundos, olfateando -Pi, piii- Luego pareció sonreírle alegremente a Shinji.

-¿Espeon ahora a dónde vas? ¡No tenemos tiempo!- Llamó una chica mientras seguía al que parecía ser su pokémon, llevaba el cabello color rosa rojizo en dos coletas y vestía una chaqueta manga larga color lavanda con un short negro sobre unos leggings lavanda y morados. Cargaba consigo unos cables de algún tipo de aparato. Sin embargo, su semblante cambió al acercarse, lucía bastante sorprendida -¡¿Shinji Ikari?! Vaya si eres tú, ¡Hace muchísimo que no te veía!- Lo abrazó.

Hikari la miró algo extrañada mientras que la Espeon sonrió y ladeó la cabeza. Shinji suspiró cuando la chica lo soltó -Sakura, nunca te veo porque siempre que estoy en Ecruteak tu no- Comentó.

-¿Ehh? ¿Ya estuviste por aquí?

-Si  vengo de Olivine, incluso reté a Matsuba hace algunas semanas y ya tengo su medalla- Dijo y luego bajó la mirada a la pokémon psíquica –Esa Espeon es tuya, supongo.

-Supones bien, Eevee evoluciono hace un par de años- Bajó la mirada con ternura a su pokémon  -Supongo que te saludó porque sabe que te conozco- Sonrió.

-Eh… aún estoy aquí- Murmuró Hikari, algo molesta y dolida de ser ignorada.

Ambos la miraron y Sakura se mostró avergonzada –A-ah disculpa, me emocioné un poco, la última vez que vi a Shinji fue hace varios años- Agachó la cabeza en señal de disculpa -Me llamo Sakura- Se presentó.

-Yo soy Hikari- Dijo la susodicha -Y… ¿Conoces a Shinji desde hace mucho?

-Pues… ¡Es mi primo!- Dijo la chica con una risita divertida.

-¡¿Primo?!- Exclamó la joven sorprendida.

-Pion, ¡Piiii!- Espeon comenzó a “empujar” las piernas de Sakura, haciendo ademán de que se moviera.

-¡Oh es cierto, el festival!- Recordó de pronto -Ehmm… ¿Tienen algún eevee o alguna de sus evoluciones?- Preguntó algo apresurada.

-De hecho sí- Dijo Hikari alegremente –Yo tengo una eevee y Shinji un Umbreon.

-¡Perfecto! Pues están invitados al festival de eeveeluciones- Anunció -Vengan, debo llegar rápido pues estos son unos cables de sonido, estamos preparando todo- Añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa, indicando que debía apurarse.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

En conjunto con Evoli y Noctail, quien cargaba a la pequeña en su espalda, llegaron a un gran edificio similar a un dojo, donde una vez adentro siguieron a Sakura hasta un área central abierta,  llena de pasto verde brillante y un hermoso lago lleno de magikarp y goldeen. Estaba adornado con algunas tarimas, sombrillas y sitios de descanso y muchas flores y adornos distintos. Sin embargo lo más llamativo era sin duda alguna como el lugar estaba repleto de entrenadores con eevee y sus evoluciones yendo de aquí para allá para asombro de los recién llegados.

Ambos entrenadores siguieron a Sakura hasta la que parecía ser la tarima principal, donde una joven de cabello verde corto y una mayor de largo cabello ondulado azul organizaban algunos detalles, cerca una joven de largo cabello morado apartaba unas cajas y otras cuatro conversaban entre sí sentadas al borde de la tarima. Todas llevaban ropas algo abrigadas pero elegantes y eran acompañadas de una evolución de Eevee distinta -Tamao aquí están los cables del micrófono que necesitabas- Le dijo a la de cabello morado quien volteó aliviada mientras su Umbreon empujaba una última caja detrás del escenario.

-Gracias Sakura, ahora sí estamos listas para comenzar, en un rato hay que reunir a todos los invitados- Dijo dirigiéndose a todas las demás a su alrededor quienes se pusieron de pie alistándose para el evento.

-Ah, pero antes de comenzar deberías ver a quién me encontré- Dijo la entrenadora del Espeon, señalando al chico de cabello morado -Mira, es Shinji.

-¡Primo!- La joven de nombre Tamao bajó de la tarima y se giró al grupo -Koume, Satsuki, Sumomo, ¡Vengan a ver!- Tres de las jóvenes, las mayores al parecer, se acercaron y saludaron al joven al verlo, cada una a su manera, los pokémon rondaron entre ellas.

-Qué bueno tenerte aquí para el festival- Comentó Koume, de cabello corto y rojizo – ¿Y esa chica es amiga tuya?- Preguntó saludando a Hikari con la mano.

-Sí, se llama Hikari- Dijo Sakura.

-Soy una coordinadora de Sinnoh- Explicó ella.

-¡Já! Como Michiyo y Sayo- Comentó  Sumomo –Te damos la bienvenida Hikari.

-Nosotras somos las hermanas eevee de Johto- Presentó la mayor -Yo soy la primera, Satsuki, Sumomo es la segunda, Tamao es la tercera, Koume es la cuarta y Sakura es nuestra quinta hermana- Dijo mientras cada una saludaba –Estos son nuestros compañeros pokémon- Señaló a las eeveeluciones a su alrededor: Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Flareon y la Espeon de Sakura.

-¿Todas son hermanas?...vaya, debe ser bastante entretenido- Sakura rió por lo bajo.

-Como veo tienen pokémon para el festival- Dijo Sumomo -Así que quédense, estamos a punto de comenzar, este año presenta Tamao- Dijo esto último mirando a su hermana con orgullo.

-Será genial, gracias- Dijo Hikari.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Al poco rato Tamao estaba obre el escenario principal y todos habían sido reunidos abajo, estaba lleno de gente  y claro esta… eeveeluciones, la chica de cabello morado y vestuario negro tomó el micrófono -A todos los presentes… ¡Gracias por venir y bienvenidos al festival anual de eeveeluciones!- La emoción no se hizo esperar -En este festival se aprenderá acerca de eevee y cada una de sus evoluciones por separado, habrán actividades de concursos y batallas y muchas cosas entretenidas por hacer. Por ahora tendremos la apertura del festival con el evento “conociendo a las anfitrionas y sus eeveeluciones” pero primero… una breve introducción para este festival.

La joven aclaró la voz, desde las laterales sus hermanas sonrieron y Koume le hizo una seña de buena suerte -Eevee es el pokémon evolución y centro de esta reunión, son pokémon raros de conseguir, pero lo que los hace especiales sin duda es su habilidad única de poder adaptarse a cualquier tipo de medio ambiente gracias a sus distintas evoluciones. Antiguamente, se entrenaba a los eevee hasta muy alto nivel, pensando que así evolucionarían, como sabremos esto no fue así pero por estos medio se hicieron muy fuertes y resistentes.

Con la investigación a la exposición de piedras evolutivas se descubrieron los Vaporeon, Jolteon y Flareon y gracias a esta nueva información sobre sus versátiles evoluciones los Eevee se hicieron muy populares y buscados. Muchos entrenadores buscaban señales en ellos o trataron de acostumbrarlos a alguno de esos tres elementos, siempre tratándolos con cariño y respeto, y así expuestos además a las radiaciones solares y lunares se dieron los primeros Espeon y Umbreon.

Con el camino hecho en bosque Eterna y la población que se asentaba en Snowpoint hace tantos años, entrenadores importaron eevee a Sinnoh y algunos afortunados que se atrevieron a entrenarlos cerca de las llamadas “roca musgosa” y “roca helada” obtuvieron los primeros Leafeon y Glaceon.

Hasta ahora se conocen estas 7 evoluciones de eevee, pero no podemos decir que son todas. Existen 17 tipos de pokémon y un sinfín de características, de manera que hay muchas posibilidades de poder develar más misterios sobre este maravilloso pokémon más adelante. Sin embargo, está prohibido y penado por la ley hacer experimentos con eevee…

Terminaré diciendo que no existe, la “mejor evolución” ni la más fuerte o hermosa puesto a que, al igual que cualquier otro pokémon, cada eeveelucion tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, cada uno tiene sus propias habilidades únicas y especiales y su carácter propio. Así que ahora… ¡Conozcamos a la eeveeluciones!- Finalizó, todos aplaudieron al relato y comentaron alguna que otra cosa.

-A continuación cada una de nosotras las chicas kimono daremos una presentación especial para ustedes al más puro estilo de los concursos- Dijo con alegría haciendo gesto hacia las demás hermanas kimono que esperaban ansiosas -Empezamos con mi prima segunda, de ciudad Hearthome… ¡Kuni y su Eevee!

Tamao bajo del lugar, tras darle el micrófono a una joven castaña, Hikari notó que tendría más o menos su edad y mucho más joven que las 5 de Johto. Lucía un conjunto en tonos tierra y con algo de “pelaje” falso que le daba algo de calidez mientras asemejaba una Eevee, su pokémon sonreía tiernamente a su lado –Eevee es el pokémon evolución, son tiernos, fieles, cariñosos, juguetones y muy inteligentes, lo que los hace perfectos para ser compañía de niños pequeños y entrenadores menos experimentados. Son conocidos mundialmente por sus múltiples evoluciones pero también por su agilidad y destreza. También, al ser de apariencia bella y fina son excelentes para participar en los concursos Pokémon- Recitó, luego suspiró algo aliviada -El elemento de eevee es el tipo normal… ¡Ahora Eevee, sustituto!- Llamó alzando el brazo libre.

-¡Vui!- El Eevee creo una copia de sí mismo, que se situó al otro lado del campo.

-Ahora, ¡Giro y cola látigo como practicamos!- El eevee real lanzó una ráfaga de estrellas de su boca mientras que la copia saltó y comenzó a golpearlas con su cola, volviéndolas solo polvo -¡Ataque rápido, ya!- Ambos eevee corrieron a gran velocidad dejando una estela blanca, se encontraron en el centro del campo impulsándose al saltar y chocar sus patas en el aire con una exactitud calculada, dando un giro en el aire y regresando donde estaban antes, con la excepción de que la copia desapareció. El público aplaudió y Kuni sonrió tímida pero orgullosa – ¡Gracias!- Eevee saltó a sus brazos –Ahora mi prima segunda, de aquí de Ecruteak, ¡Sumomo!

La joven de cabello verde apareció vistiendo tonalidades azules incluyendo una bonita gabardina con motivo de burbujas, su Vaporeon se situó en el centro del campo, su piel brillaba hermosamente -Vaporeon es el pokémon burbuja, la piedra de agua convierte a eevee en un pokémon acuático con un cuerpo adaptado para nadar principalmente gracias a su cola rematada por una aleta caudal y a sus orejas puntiagudas que le ayudan a propulsarse cuando bucea. Tiene la capacidad de caminar en el agua y transformar sus mismísimas moléculas en agua, volviéndose invisible en ella. Aunque está principalmente adaptado al nado, es un excelente corredor y tiene una enorme agilidad en tierra. Antiguas leyendas que hablan de sirenas han probado ser realmente Vaporeon- Finalizó, a diferencia de Kuni, más tranquila y no tan nerviosa -El elemento de Vaporeon es el agua… ¡Ahora vapo, rayo burbuja!

-¡Veipoooo!- El pokémon acuático lanzó una ráfaga de burbujas hacia el cielo sobre sí mismo.

-Rápido ¡Pulso de agua y no esperes para usar aqua cola!-Ordenó muy segura, el vaporeon lanzó de inmediato varios anillos de agua sobre sí y tan pronto estos comenzaron a caer se alzó en sus patas delanteras, dejando su hermosa cola en alto, y comenzó a moverla en círculos, rodeándose de un aura azul y luego despidiendo chorros de agua por todos lados mezclándose con el pulso de agua y manteniendo las burbujas en el aire. Evoli miró con ojitos brillantes la presentación y Hikari aplaudió efusivamente junto al resto del público. Sumomo se agachó para acariciar a su pokémon cuando esta terminó su presentación –Ahora los dejo con mi hermana mayor, ¡Satsuki con su Jolteon!

Satsuki, la mayor de todas de cabello azulado y vestida con brillantes colores dorados subió a escena mientras su Jolteon también se paró en el centro, erizando sus púas y sonriendo con victoria. Evoli se agazapó al verlo -Jolteon, el pokémon relámpago- Comenzó Satsuki -La piedra trueno transforma a eevee en un impactante Jolteon, sus pelaje se convierten en agujas que pueden absorber los iones negativos de la atmósfera para producir electricidad y ser usados como ofensiva para herir a su oponente cuando se siente amenazado o está furioso. Tiene un carácter muy variable, en un momento puede estar contento y al rato enfadado, por lo que es un Pokémon algo difícil de llevar. Tienen una envidiable velocidad  y agilidad física y pueden ser muy competitivos, desafiando a otros pokémon a correr para probarse el más veloz. Sus ataques son rápidos y constantes, por lo que, es muy difícil escapar de su furia sin salir herido pero de la misma manera es un pokémon muy noble y perfectamente capaz de ser un muy buen líder. Le gusta atrapar rayos para cargar su pelaje de electricidad y puede llegar sorpresivamente hasta los 100.000 voltios- Finalizó expertamente -Como ya mencione… el elemento de Jolteon es la electricidad… ¡Jolteon Electrocañon para demostrarlo!

-¡Joul!- El Jolteon lanzó una esfera de energía eléctrica sobre sí mismo tal como Vaporeon había hecho con sus burbujas.

-¡Trueno ya!- El pokémon eléctrico liberó una poderosa carga de trueno contra su ataque anterior, atravesándolo con una velocidad y fuerza impactantes, haciendo que se destruyera y saltaran chispas en todas direcciones – ¡Chispa!- Ordenó luego. Jolteon se envolvió en electricidad azul y comenzó a correr en círculos, creando un aro eléctrico, cuando ya hubo dado suficientes vueltas, se detuvo y saltó, cayendo de manera elegante en el centro de un aro eléctrico azulado en el campo. Todos estaban muy impresionados por dicho despliegue y claro está, hubo más aplausos. Satsuki y Jolteon dieron una reverencia juntos -Ahora… ¡Mi hermana Koume!- Bajó junto a Sumomo y Kuni, pasándole el micrófono a la pelirroja y susurrándole algunas palabras de aliento.

Koume subió al campo, su Flareon se enroscó en el centro del campo, esperando pacientemente su turno -Flareon es el pokémon llama, evoluciona de eevee con el uso de una piedra fuego. Los flareon son pokémon muy mansos y cariñosos pero si se llegan a molestar son luchadores que no dejarán a su oponente hasta chamuscarlo. Tiene en su cuerpo una llama interna que nunca se apaga y con ella puede realizar ataques de hasta 1700 grados centígrados. Tiene la habilidad de caminar entre la lava sin recibir daño y regular su temperatura corporal para evitar quemar a alguien que no quiera como su entrenador- Flareon se puso de pie y se sacudió, pues su entrenadora había finalizado -Su elemento es, claro está, el fuego- Dijo con una sonrisa -¡Flareon giro fuego!- Ordenó.

-¡Fleflefle fleriooon!- El Flareon lanzó una esfera de fuego desde su boca, nuevamente, sobre sí mismo.

-¡Fuego fatuo!- Llamas azules aparecieron alrededor de flareon, que luego envolvieron la esfera de fuego, mezclándose y creando una etérea llama morada -¡Supercalor, finalízalo!- Un supercalor que calentó ligeramente a los presentes salió como un tornado de la boca del flareon, chocando con la esfera de fuego y creando una lluvia de pequeñas ascuas por todos lados que se desintegraban antes de poder incendiar algo. El Flareon sonrió victorioso y Noctail lo miró con algo de interés, parecía muy fuerte. Koume se acercó a su pokémon tras la “lluvia de fuego” pero sin tocarlo ya que probablemente su pelaje estaba aún muy caliente -Siguiendo, mi querida hermana menor ¡Sakura!

Sakura y su Espeon subieron al escenario, Noctail se tensó un poco, interesado.  Evoli captó esto y la miró curiosa -Espeon, el pokémon sol y evolución de eevee con felicidad y cariño durante radiaciones solares. Es sin duda el más inteligente de sus familiares, posee gran intuición por las cosas que ocurren a su alrededor, y su pelo y sensores pueden sentir las corrientes de aire para tener premoniciones y predecir el futuro, ya sean sucesos, el clima o incluso el próximo ataque de su oponente. Sus grandes orejas escuchan a una distancia de dos kilómetros y sus bigotes son sensibles al movimiento. Tienen un gran sentido de la justicia y el honor, y muy difícilmente harán caso a personas que causen daño alguno- Dijo finalizando con una sonrisa, su Espeon, que se mantenía tranquila en el centro, no movía más que su cola, que danzaba de un lado a otro -Es de tipo psíquico y por ello… ¡Espeon, piscorrayo!

-¡Piii!- Un rayo multicolor salió de la gema de su frente directo sobre el público.

-¡Ahora fuerza psíquica!- Los ojos de la Espeon brillaron de azul y comenzó a controlar el psicorrayo a su voluntad, realizando distintas figuras y efectos en el aire con el hermoso rayo de colores, era maravilloso: un momento había fuegos artificiales de varios colores y al siguiente un efecto de aurora boreal inigualable, al cabo de un rato cerró los ojos y deshizo el ataque sin dejar rastro. Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras Espeon se acariciaba de sus piernas cariñosamente -Es hora de recibir a la organizadora de este festival tan espectacular, ¡Mi hermana Tamao!- Dijo y bajó con las otras tras darle el micrófono a la susodicha.

Tamao subió saludando, su umbreon le seguía fielmente. Noctail observaba más animado, era otro de su mismísima especie. Lo mismo pensó Evoli, que vio al pokémon oscuro con interés y moviendo la colita -Muchas gracias Sakura, y gracias de nuevo a todos por asistir a este maravilloso show… ahora, Umbreon es el pokémon luz lunar y forma evolucionada de Eevee con felicidad y cariño bajo el efecto de rayos lunares. Umbreon es un perfecto estratega, durante la noche, se esconde entre la maleza y espera cautelosamente a que una víctima pase al lado de él. Una vez la presa esté cerca, alumbrará con su máximo resplandor sus anillos para paralizar de miedo a la presa y evitar que escape. Un Pokémon con un carácter solitario y arisco, que no trata mucho con humanos, incluso una vez que tenga un entrenador, lo pondrá a prueba continuamente para sentirse cómodo. Sus anillos pueden brillar en cualquier momento que desee, sin embargo, brillan involuntariamente las noches de luna llena, lo que les dificulta cazar, pues revela su posición- Finalizó la explicación muy tranquilamente -Umbreon es de tipo oscuro y por lo tanto… ¡Vamos Umbreon como en la práctica!

-¡Ombri!- Umbreon saltó y lanzó un aro de pulso oscuro hacia su arriba a su derecha, de inmediato desapareció y volvió aparecer delante de dicho ataque, con el uso de “finta” y casi de inmediato uso mordida contra su propio pulso oscuro, repitió dichos movimientos lanzando aros oscuros en cualquier dirección y rompiéndolos enseguida, cayó en medio del campo, con una mirada seria. Evoli soltó un animado “¡Ivi!” al ver otro de la misma especie de Noctail realizar esa hermosa presentación.

-Otra de mis primas segundas, ¡Michiyo y su Leafeon!- Dijo Tamao bajando del escenario pero esta vez por el lado opuesto que sus demás hermanas, tras entregar el micrófono a Michiyo se perdió en otra dirección, posiblemente para continuar con su rol de organizadora respecto a algún otro evento o detalle. La joven de cabello color miel que subió al escenario fue seguida por su Leafeon, quien curiosamente tenía puesto un adorable atuendo, posiblemente para mantenerse cálida.

-Bueno… Leafeon, el pokémon Verdor y forma evolucionada de eevee si sube de nivel cerca de una roca musgosa. Es un Pokémon perfectamente integrado con la vegetación que le rodea y actúa como protector de los bosques en los que habita, capaz de hacer florecer las plantas que toque. Su entrenamiento se reserva a entrenadores expertos, debido a que aunque es de carácter tranquilo y bondadoso, no siempre obedece al entrenador, ya que no está acostumbrado al trato con éstos. Leafeon puede curarse a sí mismo y obtener energía y nutrientes exponiéndose al sol y realizando fotosíntesis, y cuando lo realiza deja una capa de aire limpio a su alrededor. Sin embargo, en condiciones como esta mí querida leafeon está que se congela del frio…- Agregó lo último mirando a su pokémon, pero esta asintió con una sonrisa haciéndole ver que se sentía bien -La especialidad de leafeon es la naturaleza, el tipo hierba… ¡Leafeon querida hoja mágica!

-¡Riiii fion!- La Leafeon movió su cola creando varias hojas de distintos colores, esparcidas por todo el campo.

-¡Ahora bala semilla!- Una ráfaga de balas semilla fueron disparadas desde la boca de la leafeon, chocando con las hojas mágicas y haciéndolas polvo brillante y multicolor -Finaliza con… ¡Síntesis!- Dijo Michiyo, quien arecía estar en su elemento con la presentación, leafeon comenzó a brillar de un amarillo verdoso y el lugar pareció iluminarse un poco más con algunos rayos del sol, haciendo brillar las chispas de la combinación anterior y luciendo a la propia Leafeon. Sin duda Koume había mencionado que Michiyo era coordinadora, la chica de ropa floreada acarició a su Leafeon quien sonrió y se sacudió más animada, al parecer ese movimiento la había “refrescado” -Para finalizar con las presentaciones, mi hermana… ¡Sayo!

Una joven de cabello rosa subió al escenario tan pronto ella bajó, compartiendo unas palmadas de aliento, su atuendo de colores fríos era digno para un paisaje más nevado y frio que este, pero no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo, su Glaceon esperó a su lado mientras comenzó a decir su parte -Glaceon es el pokémon nieve fresca y evoluciona de eevee si este sube de nivel cerca de una roca helada. Un Pokémon un tanto orgulloso y altanero debido a su belleza física y a su manera elegante de atacar. Su sangre posee un efecto anticongelante que evita que su cuerpo se hiele si hace demasiado frio o congelante si hace demasiado calor para su gusto, permitiéndole regular su temperatura en todo tiempo y hasta dejar un rastro níveo por donde pasa. Además puede hacer que su pelaje se convierta en agudas espinas congeladas para protegerse cuando está en peligro y dicen que su aliento es capaz de congelar las aguas de un lago entero. Sus dos antenas auxiliares funcionan en realidad como sensores de granizo, debido a que al granizar, estas brillan. Muchas veces este Pokémon de aspecto frígido, puede mostrar ternura y solidaridad a los viajeros que se pierden en las ventiscas, guiándolos hasta un lugar seguro- Finalizó con una dulce sonrisa a su serio pokémon -Glaceon es del tipo hielo y para demostrarlo… ¡Bola de hielo!

-¡Grei!- Una bola de hielo solido fue lanzada hacia el aire, su peso pronto la haría caer si no hacia otra cosa, pero casi de inmediato salto con sus colmillos brillando se azul celeste los cuales cortaron a través de la bola de hielo destrozándola, mandando trozos de hielo a todos lados. La entrenadora de la glaceon y dicho pokémon hicieron reverencia como Sakura, y bajaron del lugar.

A continuación Tamao volvió a subir junto a su Umbreon -Esas fueron las diferentes presentaciones, muchas gracias por todo y espero que les hayan gustado. Ahora estamos a hora del almuerzo así que todos pueden ir a comer algo y luego comenzaremos con más actividades… cada una de nosotras estará dando “clases” acerca de su eeveelucion específica, cosas como sus diferentes ataques, especialidades, cuidados, entre otros. También se podrán hacer batallas en los campos del este y presentaciones de concursos aquí en la tarima, además, tendremos el área de “evoluciona a tu Eevee” para todos aquellos entrenadores  e Eevee que han estado esperando este festival para evolucionar a sus eevee en alguna de sus maravillosas evoluciones- Explicó animada, dando de qué hablar a todos los presentes de inmediato.

Dicho y hecho, todos los entrenadores y sus eeveeluciones se dispersaron por el área y a los pocos minutos había muchos pequeños grupos de 2 o 3 (y algún que otro solitario) comiendo y alimentando a sus pokémon, conversando, bromeando y divirtiéndose. Hikari suspiró -Rayos, es hora del almuerzo pero no tenemos nada de comer… ¿Deberíamos ir al centro pokémon o venderán algo por aquí?- Se preguntó, Evoli bajo las orejitas al oír a su entrenadora, también tenía hambre pero quería seguir disfrutando del festival, pero en eso un onigiri le fue ofrecido -¿Huh?- Alzó la vista y era nada menos que Sakura, sus hermanas tras ella.

-Ten Hikari, no te preocupes, mis hermanas y yo tenemos más que suficiente y podemos compartir, además, tenemos algunas croquetas especiales para eevee y Umbreon si sus pokémon gustan- Ambos pokémon le sonrieron y al poco rato todo el grupo comía junto sentados en un punto cerca del lago.

-Y…- Comenzó Hikari -¿Qué hacemos después de esto? Digo, ustedes se separarán en grupos según la eeveelucion ¿No?- Preguntó a las hermanas Eevee para luego tomar otro bocado, Sakura asintió -¿Me quedo con el grupo de Kuni y Shin con Tamao?

Noctail, tan alerta a sus alrededores como siempre a pesar de estar comiendo, se giró quedando de espalda a su entrenador -¡Ombion!

Todos voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver quién era…


	50. ¡Festival de Eeveeluciones! (parte 2)

**50- ¡Festival de Eeveeluciones! (parte 2) ¡Lo que quiero ser, esta decisión lleva a una evolución!**

-Y…- Comenzó Hikari -¿Qué hacemos después de esto? Digo, ustedes se separarán en grupos según la eeveelucion ¿No?- Preguntó a las hermanas Eevee para luego tomar otro bocado, Sakura asintió -¿Me quedo con el grupo de Kuni y Shin con Tamao?

Noctail, tan alerta a sus alrededores como siempre a pesar de estar comiendo, se giró quedando de espalda a su entrenador -¡Ombion!

Todos voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver quién era…

-¡Papá!/ ¡Élite 4 Itsuki!- Exclamaron en conjunto Shinji y las 6 chicas.

El elite de cabello morado sonrió divertido -Dije por TV que estaría aquí en el festival, sabía que hallaría a las sobrinas de mi querida Aika pero… ¿Shinji y Hikari?

A sus pies, una Umbreon suspiro %Maestro Itsuki no empiece a jugar%

A su lado un Espeon asintió con una ligera sonrisa %Siempre es así%

La umbreon le echó una mirada furibunda %Tú no puedes decir mucho que en la reunión fuiste el que se puso a decirle y seguirlo a todos lados% Comentó.

Todos miraron a los 2 pokémon con impresión y una gotita de sudor nervioso –Ignórenlos- Dijo Itsuki -Hacen eso todo el tiempo pero la verdad son pareja- Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

%¡N-No necesitas decirlo!% Ladró la Umbreon algo avergonzada.

-No sabía que los espeon y umbreon hablaban por telepatía- Comentó Hikari encantada.

-Los de alto nivel pueden lograrlo- Indicó Sakura –pero aun así requiere mucha práctica. Para los espeon no es tan difícil, después de todo, son psíquicos.

-Pero los umbreon también tienen un poco de esas “cualidades”- Dijo Tamao.

-Pero… ¿De dónde has sacado esa umbreon?- Preguntó Shinji alzando una ceja curioso.

-Se llama Salem y es de Karin, me la dejó por unos días para que la trajera ya que quería visitar el festival y como además es pareja de mi Artemis…

-Sí- Dijo Koume con una risita -He visto muchas parejas de espeon y Umbreon.

-A veces hasta pareciera que prefieren estar entre ellos que con los de su propia especie- Agregó Satsuki.

Artemis y Salem desviaron las miradas avergonzados, Itsuki rió divertido –Hmmm, hace no mucho Oba comentó lo mismo en la reunión de Élite y pregunto por qué. Karin sólo dijo que quizás “los opuestos se atraen” y…- Se detuvo, dejando la oración al aire.

-¿Y...?

-Pues Fuyo comentó que era como ustedes dos- Dijo mirando a Shinji y Hikari –Tan distintos y aun así viajando juntos y levándose bien- Las hermanas Eevee comenzaron a reír por lo bajo mientras que Hikari se tapaba la cara con la mano izquierda y Shinji fruncía el ceño, ambos viendo a lados opuestos.

Durante todos los comentarios Evoli parecía curiosa, mirando a la pareja de pokémon élite y a Noctail, que aún seguía serio… a estado así durante lo que llevan de festival ¿Acaso pasaba algo?

-Entonces- Volvió a comenzar Itsuki -Acompáñenme a dar una vuelta por el lugar, yo personalmente no vine a hacer grupo… a menos que Shinji quiera quedarse con Tamao para aprender más de los Umbreon- Miró al chico, el cual negó con la cabeza.

-Pues está decidido- Dijo Hikari alegremente.

\--------------------------------------------------------

%Maestro Itsuki, esto es aburrido deberíamos ver alguna de las presentaciones o estar en una batalla, ya mis patas se cansan% Se quejó aburrido Artemis.

-Pero mira la comida y todos los entrenadores e información en todos lados- Respondió el élite.

-Tengo una duda- Dijo Hikari de repente, miro a los pokémon -¿Será que hay alguna razón específica de por qué le dicen a Itsuki “maestro” al igual que Lux una vez a Shinji y a mí me decía “Señorita Hikari”?- Preguntó ella más como una duda general algo confundida pero concentrada como si recordase algo.

%Sí, la verdad si la hay% Respondió Artemis tranquilamente, causando que ambos jóvenes le miraran de golpe.

-¿La hay?- Dijeron en unísono. Hikari realmente no esperaba del todo que la respuesta fuese positiva.

%Sí, es una cuestión de… respeto% Acotó Salem.

%Es bastante sencillo la verdad. usaré un ejemplo, Noctail, al ser tu pokémon% Decía a Shinji %Demuestra respeto refiriéndose a ti como “Maestro Shinji” todo pokémon le dice a su entrenador o entrenadora “maestro” o “maestra” y, por ejemplo, como también le tiene respeto a tu acompañante le dice “Señorita Hikari”% Explicó. Al acercarse a un árbol se sentaron todos, las eeveeluciones rodeaban a cada uno de sus entrenadores y Pichu se enrollaba con Noctail quien oía la conversación, aunque no era nada nuevo para él.

-¿Y si fuese un pokémon mío, como Evoli?- Pregunto Hikari acariciando la criaturita a su lado.

%Te diría a ti “Maestra Hikari” y a él “Maestro Shinji” porque no hay otra variante%

%Aunque… yo no diría que es el caso de Evoli% Opinó Salem.

-¿Ah no?

%No porque, por alguna curiosa razón que me gustaría saber, esa eevee se refiere a ti como “mamá” pero al hijo de mi maestro como “Maestro Shinji” Similar a ese Pichu, quien los trata de “mamá” y “papá”% Explicó. Itsuki miró a los jóvenes con igual curiosidad.

-Bueno…- Comenzó Hikari son una risita nerviosa, Shinji no dijo pero trataba de mantenerse serio -Digamos que… ambos lo vimos nacer- Artemis y Salem intercambiaron miradas y rieron -Entonces, ¿Aunque no lo sepamos todos nuestros pokémon nos dicen “maestro” y “maestra”?

%No exactamente, los pokémon iniciales, al pasar mucho más tiempo con sus entrenadores, conocerlos y ser su primer pokémon, tienen un lazo más cercano. Un inicial es el único que usualmente se refiere a su entrenador de manera informal y sin honoríficos como Ro% Explicó Artemis %Algunos se enorgullecen de eso, otros actúan como si fuese algo ya natural y algunos son muy felices de hacerlo, todo depende del pokémon… de otra manera, una falta de honoríficos representa que no hay respeto entre entrenador y pokémon%

%O sencillamente que el pokémon no acepta a esa persona% Dijo Salem con cierta seriedad  %Además, un inicial puede referirse a otros entrenadores con honoríficos o no dependiendo de cómo sea la relación ellos%

-Interesante…- Murmuró la chica, bastante sorprendida.

Y así pasaron unas horas, conversando con Itsuki y viendo todo lo que el festival tenía para ofrecer, desde arreglos florales con Michiyo, danza tradicional con Satsuki y hasta meditación con Tamao entre las distintas clases sobre Eevee y sus evoluciones.

Eran casi las 4 de la tarde cuando se toparon con una cara conocida. La oreja derecha de Noctail se movió y Artemis volteó. De pronto el pokémon oscuro de tensó un poco y se ocultó tras Shinji. Salem alzó la mirada %¿Ella otra vez?%

-¿Ella quién?- Preguntaron Itsuki y Hikari al mismo tiempo.

-¿Chicos, que tal? Un buen tiempo sin verlos- Una joven de cabello lavanda que todos conocían bien se acercó al grupo, a sus pies una Espeon la acompañaba -A usted también, élite Itsuki- Se refirió al Elite con tono más formal.

-Esper y Espe- Dijo Hikari –No esperaba verlas aquí…- Comenzó.

-Sí, yo tampoco me esperaba verlos por estos lados, pero claro, tienen un umbreon y una Eevee ¿No?- Sonrió –Ah y por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu Umbreon Shinji?

-¡Pi!- Espe rodeó al entrenador hallando al umbreon, que de inmediato dio un brinco al haber sido descubierto.

Esper rió -¿No son lindos?- Artemis y Salem miraban la escena no muy convencidos y el Espeon hasta sentía ganas de intervenir para preguntar bien que rayos estaba pasando.

-Y… ¿Qué tal, qué hacían? Estaba con Sakura, una de las hermanas Kimono, daba clases sobre la gema y los poderes psíquicos de un Espeon.

-Sí, sabemos quién es- Dijo Hikari en un suspiro, pero no menciono nada más-Nosotros hemos estado viendo de todo un poco la verdad.

-Conversábamos y disfrutábamos del festival por completo, no queríamos sólo limitarnos a pasar el rato con una de las chicas- Comentó Itsuki –Ah por cierto, ¿Qué has sabido de tu padre?

-La verdad todo tranquilo con él, leyendo sus libros como siempre- Esper se encogió de hombros con una risita ante lo último.

Mientras los entrenadores hablaban Espe se acercó a Noctail algo coqueta tratando de llamar su atención, Noctail trató de ignorarla disimuladamente hasta que la Espeon se apegó de él y se acarició, Noctail tiritó incómodo por lo repentino y escapó -¡Ombi!

-¿Piii? ¡Pii!- Espe rio y corrió tras él. Evoli los miraba, sonrió y decidió unirse al “juego” corrió y salto entre ambas eeveeluciones con un adorable “¡Bui!” Espe la miró confundida sin saber bien de donde salió la Eevee. Noctail aprovechó para, con un rápido movimiento, tomar a Evoli y subirla en su espalda, luego le dijo algo a Espe y comenzó a alejarse, pero ella le siguió.

Ante toda la escenita la pareja de eeveeluciones élite se miraban entre sí como si algo malo fuese a pasar, los entrenadores solo veían hasta que Hikari habló –Esper um… ¿Tu Espeon aún sigue “enamorada” de Noctail?

La chica, aun viendo a su espeon contestó -Al parecer sí…

-Noctail no parece muy cómodo- Comentó Hikari en voz baja.

-Yo creo que es lindo- Comentó Esper –Espe parece feliz. Hikari la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Noctail trataba de decirle a Espe que lo dejase tranquilo, pero esta solo le fastidiaba más. Evoli miraba la tensión entre ambos sin saber qué hacer y con una gotita nerviosa. Finalmente Noctail le dijo algo muy serio, negó con la cabeza y siguió camino a su entrenador, Espe se quedó petrificada.

-¿Que le ha dicho a Espe?- Preguntó Mao al ver el repentino cambio en su semblante.

Salem parecía igual de confundida sorpresivamente %Pues, algo sobre-% Fue interrumpida.

-¡¿Pion?!- Espe se volteó y chilló esta vez molesta -¡¿Espion espi!? ¿pipipi?

-Bri, brion ombi ombibion! ombrion brion, bri bribriobrion- Respondió el pokémon oscuro, señalando a la Eevee de su espalda con un gesto de la cabeza, Evoli sólo sonrió tiernamente.

Artemis dio un respingo con ojos ensanchados, su gema brillo de rosado %¡Ay no! No puede ser%

Espe bajó la mirada -Espi... pion pipipion, pion espion pi.

-Ombrion- Respondió secamente Noctail, antes de decididamente darle la espalda. Espe bufó con ira contenida.

%E-Espe espera ¡No!% Saltó Artemis dirigiéndose a su igual.

Muy tarde, Espe corrió con una cola brillando de blanco rápidamente asestó una feroz cola de acero contra ambos. El ataque empujó a Evoli algo lejos mientras que Noctail reaccionó rápidamente gruñendo y dispuesto a atacar también.

Hikari se apresuró hacia su pokémon -¡Evoli!

Por su parte Esper tardó unos momentos en reaccionar –¡¿Espe que haces?! ¡No!

Espe no respondió de ninguna manera, solo lanzó un psicorrayo desde la gema de su frente, el ataque fue directo a Evoli pero Artemis y Salem activaron una protección justo a tiempo. Noctail se lanzó sobre Espe con una mordida y esta respondió con un chillido tratando de quitárselo de encima. Ambos pokémon empezaron a pelearse sin darse tregua y ninguno de los presentes sabía bien que hacer.

Esper tomo su pokébola para regresar a su pokémon cuando ambos se separaron molestos, entonces, Espe se dejó caer como si estuviese débil y luego empezó a llorar, Noctail no bajó la guardia pero Esper rápidamente fue a su pokémon al igual que Hikari quien cargaba a Evoli.

-B-buiii- Evoli parecía estar bien tras ese ataque, sólo un poco aturdida y desconcertada. Noctail se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, al lado de Hikari. Esper trataba de consolar o tranquilizar a su pokémon, aunque algo molesta por su comportamiento ¡Pero no entendía nada!

-¿Artemis que ocurrió?- Preguntó Itsuki muy serio ya que la situación se había calmado un poco.

%Creo que puedo explicar, es que… bueno% Miró a los dos que se habían peleado % Espe y Noctail ya se conocían% Murmuró.

-Pues, sí- Objetó Esper aun sin entender.

-Su primer encuentro fue en la reunión de elite 4 y el segundo en las batallas dobles, aunque sólo durante prácticas- Acotó Shinji.

%No no% Negó con la cabeza -Me refiero a que ya se conocían, desde antes de eso, hace más de un año. Espe no sabía que era el mismo%

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?- Preguntó Hikari, Noctail miró a otro lado.

Esper regresó a su pokémon una vez que se hubo calmado más –Pero eso no puede ser, el único Umbreon que Espe conoce desde hace tanto es… Shinji, ¿Dónde conseguiste a Noctail?- Le preguntó.

-En la ruta 34 antes de Pueblo Len, lo capturé tal cual como Umbreon- Respondió el joven.

Esper miró a Noctail con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad -Tú eres… no, tú _eras_ el Umbreon de Marduk ¿No es así?

-Bri- El pokémon asintió, aun mirando al suelo.

Esper dejó caer los hombros, parecía triste y confundida y hasta algo molesta, ahora comprendía todas las emociones de su pokémon y el arrebato que había acabado de transcurrir -Espe y tu eran muy buenos amigos, y ella estaba enamorada de ti desde que evolucionaran. Pero ese idiota de Marduk… ¿Te abandono no es así? Él no quería que evolucionaras en Umbreon o Espeon, y te traicionó- Murmuró –Supongo que entonces decidiste dejar todo eso atrás y empezar de nuevo con un nuevo entrenador aquí en Johto ¿No?

-Era un pokémon entrenado…- Murmuró Hikari –Eso explica por qué se acercó a nuestro campamento, usualmente los Umbreon no se acercan a humanos, como dijo Tamao- Dijo volteando a Shinji, quien también parecía sorprendido por la revelación.

-Así que ese idiota debe estar por Johto, no lo perdonaré, esto pasa cuando abandonas un pokémon- Murmuró algo acida la chica -  No critico tu decisión, Noctail- Dijo al Umbreon –Pero no debiste haberle ocultado eso a Espe. Creí que comenzaba a olvidarte e interesarse en otro pokémon pero igual eras tú- Le echó mirada furibunda, Noctail no dijo nada -Eso ya no importa… no creo que Espe vuelva a querer acercarse mucho a ti, lo mejor será que la lleve a un centro pokémon, con permiso- Dijo haciendo un gesto a los presentes y se marchó.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Entonces, Noctail tenía un entrenador antes, un chico llamado Marduk, y conocía a Espe desde hace mucho antes, pero Marduk lo abandonó aquí en Johto y el decidió hacer vida nueva ¿Es eso?- Confirmó Hikari. Evoli estaba acurrucada en sus brazos, no había hecho mucho luego del incidente, estaba decaída y Noctail tampoco se le había acercado mucho aún avergonzado.

%Así parece, Espe no estaba muy enterada y Noctail no le dijo nada, dijo que ahora tenía un nuevo entrenador y compañeros y una responsabilidad para con Evoli % Dijo Artemis %Cuando Noctail le dijo la verdad se sintió traicionada y dolida y atacó a ambos Noctail e Evoli, aunque… creo que a Evoli le hizo más daño con insultos %

-¿La insultó?- Pregunto Hikari.

%Que… era una eevee inútil, pues no había evolucionado% Suspiró.

%Y justamente Evoli quiere evolucionar% Agregó Salem. Los presentes la miraron %Sólo que aún no está del todo decidida y ahora con esto se siente mal, quiere ser más fuerte y hermosa para enorgullecer a todos %

Hikari miro a la eevee -Evoli…- Dijo con cariño -No debes hacer caso de lo que dijo, tú eres fuerte y eres adorable tal como eres ¿Recuerdas el concurso Cianwood? Fuiste muy valiente y estuviste genial, me enorgulleciste- Comentó, Evoli seguía enrollada en sus brazos como una bolita de pelo –Oye si quieres evolucionar no tengo ningún problema, pero quiero que estés a gusto.

%Ser un eevee y evolucionar es una presión muy grande% Dijo Artemis %Hay tantas posibilidades y luego, si no te gusta en que evolucionaste, no hay marcha atrás…%

%Incluso hay una historia triste que cuenta sobre un Eevee que logró viajar desde Kanto a Sinnoh, porque quería ser un Leafeon. Se coló en un ferri, corrió grandes distancias, atravesó tormentas, pero cuando ya faltaba muy poco para completar su sueño, se topo con una piedra trueno en un túnel… estaba desolado al ver su sueño derrumbarse, pues jamás podría ser un leafeon, sino un Jolteon% Dijo Salem bajando las orejas.

-Buiiii- Murmuró Evoli moviéndose finalmente.

-Bueno, ya pudiste ver varias eeveeluciones el día de hoy- Comentó Hikari tratando de hacer que se animara un poco -Si quisieras ser un Vaporeon Shinji tiene una piedra agua que podría prestarme- Miró al joven de reojo, pero Evoli solo ladeó la cabeza, no muy segura -Para un Jolteon, lo mismo con una piedra trueno- Eta vez negó -Flareon… hmm la piedra fuego habría que conseguirla.

-¡Bu-i!- Negó de nuevo, pero con más insistencia.

-¿Tienes algo en mente ya?

Evoli bajó la mirada otra vez -Bui ibuiiii vui viii.

%Evoli dice que no está del todo segura, pues quiere convertirse en algo fuerte pero que le agrade a los demás% Tradujo Artemis.

Hikari colocó a Evoli en el suelo y frunció el ceño ligeramente, Evoli la miró algo preocupada, ¿Estaba molesta?  -Escucha Evoli, si es por lo que dijo Espe, no le hagas caso… tú eres tú y eso es maravilloso, acabo de decirlo. Si evolucionas seguirás siendo tú misma y eso es lo que cuenta, no importa lo que especie seas, seguirás creciendo a tu propio ritmo y seguirás siendo la linda, animada y valiente Eevee que se adentró solita a la torre quemada, ha participado en concursos y batallas y se ha ganado mi cariño y orgullo –Su expresión se suavizó- Tú eres especial y eres importante para los que te conocemos, siempre te vamos a querer.

Evoli miró a Noctail, quien asintió y luego murmuró algo. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus grandes ojos brillantes y se acarició de Noctail, de Shinji y luego se lanzó sobre Hikari.

Y allí en brazos de su entrenadora y bajo la luz de un atardecer en Ecruteak… ¡Evoli comenzó a brillar…!


	51. ¡Festival de Eeveeluciones! (parte 3/Final)

**51- ¡Festival de Eeveeluciones! (parte 3/Final) ¡El resto del festival! ¡¿Nos quedaremos?!**

Evoli miró a Noctail, quien asintió y luego murmuró algo. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus grandes ojos brillantes y se acarició de Noctail, de Shinji y luego se lanzó sobre Hikari.

Y allí en brazos de su entrenadora y bajo la luz de un atardecer en Ecruteak… ¡Evoli comenzó a brillar…!

Hikari sorprendida la colocó en el suelo una vez más. Itsuki, Shinji y Noctail miraban la evolución mientras Artemis y Salem sonreían con cierta complicidad. Evoli triplicó su tamaño, su cola se hizo mucho más fina y se bifurcó al final, el pelaje de su cuello desapareció, dejando paso a dos mechones bajo sus orejas, las cuales se hicieron ligeramente más grandes. Al aclararse el brillo ¡Evoli era nada más y nada menos que una Espeon!

-¿Pi? Piii- Murmuró, se miró a su misma admirando su nuevo cuerpo pero luego bajó la cabeza y las orejas de golpe y frunciendo el ceño, como si algo la hubiese golpeado.

-Evoli, ¡Eres una Espeon!- Exclamó Hikari emocionada, la tomó en sus brazos y la miró con una gran sonrisa.

Evoli chilló %Señorita Hikari, ¡Bájela!%  Exclamó Artemis un tanto preocupado, Hikari volvió a bajar a Evoli que se enroscó en el suelo como adolorida, no se veía del todo bien…

-L-Lo siento, ¿Está bien?- Preguntó a coordinadora preocupada.

-¿Piii? ¿Pi espi pipion?- Preguntó en voz baja y con cierto tonito de dolor.

Artemis se le acercó %Sí, lo sé, te duele un poco la cabeza, como acabas de evolucionar en espeon, tus poderes psíquicos recién empiezan a manifestarse y como son nuevos para ti tendrás que acostumbrarte y te dolerá un poco la cabeza por dos o tres días. También empezarás a desarrollar habilidades para analizar el ambiente y las corrientes de aire y tus premoniciones serán de muy corto plazo en primer lugar, pero luego se irán extendiendo y claro está, ante las primeras premoniciones puedes asustarte y/o te dolerá la cabeza% Explico rápidamente acariciándola con la cola suavemente para tranquilizarla. Noctail se puso a la orden rápidamente y recostó a su lado haciendo brillar sus anillos que se notaban más por el sol ocultándose, Evoli sonrió y se cerró los ojos acurrucada, sintiéndose mejor con su presencia.

Itsuki soltó una ligera risa –Bueno tal parece que el experto ha hablado… no te preocupes Hikari, estoy seguro que en poco tiempo se sentirá mejor y tendrás una maravillosa aliada.

Hikari suspiró –Sí, gracias Artemis y Noctail- Sonrió, aunque luego su expresión cambió un poco – ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Quería ver el cierre y los fuegos artificiales pero no creo que Evoli esté en condiciones de seguir por ahí, ¿Deberíamos ir al centro pokémon?   

-Creo que sería lo más indicado- Comentó Shinji.

-No se preocupen, ustedes pueden seguir disfrutando mientras que Salem, Artemis y yo cuidaremos de Noctail e Evoli- Aseguró Itsuki.

-A ustedes dos- Comenzó Shinji dirigiéndose a la pareja de eeveeluciones élite -¿Podrían evitar que mi padre hable demasiado? Él y mi hermano tienen  la mala costumbre de ponerse a contar historias cuando halla familiares o amigos- Hikari rió por lo bajo y las 4 eeveeluciones le miraron con una gotita de sudor nervioso, aun así, Artemis y Salem asintieron mientras que Itsuki frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

\----------------------------------------------------

El cielo empezaba a oscurecer rápidamente después de la puesta del sol, Hikari y Shinji andaban por el área del dojo y al parecer la gente se había dispersado de los grandes grupos anteriores, pues todos andaban cada quien por su lado o en grupos pequeños recorriendo el sitio como ellos, así como varias personas ya retirándose. Los campos de batallas estaban tan llenos que se realizaban batallas múltiples y en la tarima de coordinadores varios se presentaban y esperaban su turno, compartiendo tips y estrategias, practicando en los alrededores y algunos incluso combinaban sus ataques para hacer combinaciones en parejas, cosa que sin duda alguna llamó la atención de Hikari.

Al acercarse a la tarima y ver a su alrededor una de las presentaciones de práctica justo captó su atención -¡Shigua, burbujas y rayo hielo!- Una vaporeon lanzó ardua cantidad de burbujas creando una pirámide, que acto seguido congeló con un rayo hielo -¡Ya sabes que hacer!- Exclamó la coordinadora. Shigua se paró sobre su cola en la punta de la pirámide de hielo y luego esparció estrellas y ondas de agua que cayeron como cascada a su alrededor, los que estaban a su alrededor comentaban y hasta aplaudían. Una vez que se hizo a un lado un joven con un Flareon se ofreció a derretir la y el hielo para dejar el campo intacto. Un chico rubio con un Jolteon siguiéndole el paso comenzó a conversar un poco con la chica de cabello naranja hasta que Hikari se acercó.    

-Eso estuvo muy bonito Eifi- Comentó Hikari, saludando con la mano. La chica de cabello naranja traía un atuendo un poco diferente, mas abrigado con una chaqueta cerrada y bufanda. El joven rubio volteó a ver a los dos entrenadores también.

-Hikari, Shinji- Saludó alegre y luego rió por lo bajo –Con que también nos encontramos aquí.

-Cierto, como que se hace constante- Mencionó la otra Hanaki acercándose, también llevaba ropa distinta con una gabardina roja y bufanda, su glaceon shiny estaba su lado –Y hola de nuevo Gorka, ¿Quién ganó?- Saludo al rubio.

-Ehhh diría que técnicamente fue un empate- Se encogió de hombros.

-Ah, Hikari él es Gorka, también va camino a participar en el gran festival y ya tiene tres listones- Presentó Eifi.

-Mucho gusto.

-Hikari ¿Eh? ¿No eres la finalista del gran festival de Sinnoh?- Ella asintió orgullosa –Será un duro año en ese caso- Dijo para sí con una ligera sonrisa retante –En fin, ¿Nos vemos luego?- Preguntó a la chica de cabello naranja, ella asintió y tras despedirse Gorka se retiró con su Jolteon.

-E-es un amigo de la infancia- Titubeó Eifi algo sonrojada cuando vio la mirada pícara que le dedicó Hikari –Oigan, ¿Y sus eeveeluciones?- Pregunto para cambiar el tema algo extrañada.

-La Eevee de Hikari acaba de evolucionar en Espeon y mi Umbreon está con ella- Explicó Shinji

–Hmm debería pensar en un nuevo nombre, como que ese ya no le queda mucho…- Murmuró Hikari para sí misma.

-¡¿Evolucionó?!- Exclamó Vali.

-¡Felicidades!- Dijo Eifi, Vali secundó alegremente.

-¡Hikari, primo!- Sakura se acercaba corriendo.

-¿Primo?- Preguntaron las Hanaki.

-Ahh sí- Dijo Shinji sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

La chica se detuvo frente al grupo -Tengo buenas noticias… ¿Eh Dónde están Evoli y Noctail?- Shinji negó derrotado y esta vez fue Hikari quien suspiró.

-Evolucionó en Espeon, Noctail la cuida- Respondió simplemente. Realmente no quería entrar en detalles de todo el pleito ocurrido con Espe.

-¡Oh qué bien felicidades!- Exclamó la chica alegre juntando las manos -Aunque… en Espeon, le debe doler la cabeza.

-Un poco, pero está bien, Noctail, Artemis y Salem la cuidan.

-¿Y las buenas noticias son?- Preguntó Shinji.

-Ah, claro- Recordó Sakura -Mis primas segundas Michiyo, Kuni y Sayo dijeron que partirán a Sinnoh mañana en la madrugada ya que es un largo camino hasta su casa y quieren llegar para antes del 25.

-¿Y son buenas noticias para nosotros porque…?- Continúo Hikari extrañada.

Sakura frunció el ceño -A eso iba, pasas mucho tiempo con mi primo…- Comentó –El caso que nos quedaran un par de habitaciones libres, así que si quieren pueden irse a Sinnoh con ellas o quedarse por aquí, ¡Podíamos celebrar tu cumple primo!- Dijo Sakura con sonrisa radiante.

-¡¿Cumpleaños?!- Preguntó Hikari sorprendida y viendo al chico, este se llevó una mano a la frente en exasperación.

-Creo que es cerca del 20- Comentó Sakura pensativa con un dedo en la barbilla -Lo tengo en algún calendario- Murmuró para sí.

-Dime cuando es- Pidió Hikari al chico.

-Averígualo tú- Sonrió esa típica sonrisa victoriosa suya.

Hikari no cambió su sonrisa -¡Tengo el número de Reiji!- Canturreó, Shinji maldijo por lo bajo.

Valita y Eifi se miraron entre sí y rieron nerviosas ante la escena.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Casi una hora más había transcurrido y entre el bullicio de la fiesta el grupo, ahora de cuatro personas con Eifi y Vali, se paseaba por todos lados probando algún que otro bocadillo, claro que Eifi dejo de “experimentar” tanto luego de probar algo picante, pero entre ella y Hikari comieron algo de temari sushi mientras que Shinji y Vali probaron algo de ramen.

Ahora, Kyrin y Shigua estaban por participar en una de las “mini-competencias” organizadas en el lugar, lo que hizo que Hikari se pusiera un poco celosa por no tener a Evoli consigo y poder participar también.

-Ya verás Eifi ¡Kyrin ganará!

-¿Quieres apostar?- Le miro su hermana retante –Yo estoy segura de que Shigua tiene más capacidad de salto que Kyrin.

-Pero Kyrin tiene ventaja en el terreno, además es más veloz.

-¡Mentira!- Exclamó Eifi en tono dramático.

-Pues apostemos- Devolvió sus palabras Vali.

-La perdedora le comprar un helado a la otra.

-De acuerdo.

Alrededor de un área circular designada había varios entrenadores con sus pokémon esperando atentos a ver qué pasaría mientras que en el centro había un par de Jolteon, un Umbreon, Shigua y Kyrin. Una joven de cabello negro azabache se hallaba con ellos llevando un frisbee verde en la mano -Muy bien, las reglas son: nada de golpes fuertes ni ataques, pueden atacar el disco para alejarlo o empujarlo, o quitárselo a otro claro está y gana el primero que me lo devuelva- El umbreon asintió listo con la mirada centrada en el disco como un depredador, uno de los Jolteon se veía inquieto, esperando la mínima señal para salir disparado mientras que el otro estaba agazapado listo para saltar. Shigua también miraba el disco con determinación y Kyrin parecía más bien formular un plan -¡Ahora, atrápenlo!- Y lanzó el frisbee.

-¡Joul!- El Jolteon que estaba inquieto salió corriendo hacía la dirección del disco, el otro le seguía de cerca pero saltó antes de tiempo, Shigua corrió también tras los dos pokémon eléctricos, saltó sobre el primer Jolteon y logró tomar el disco con la boca, aterrizó hábilmente en cuatro patas pero el umbreon rápidamente se lo quitó con un movimiento fugaz.

-¡Vamos Shigua!- Exclamaba Eifi -¡No puedes dejar que te lo roben así!

-¡Kyrin vamos!- Animó Vali.

-¡Vamos Kyrin, Shigua!- Hikari apoyaba a ambas con todas sus fuerzas dado el ruido de los demás que gritaban, Shinji no parecía tan cómodo con todo el escándalo pero se veía algo interesado en el evento, era una buena manera de practicar reflejos y velocidad.

El segundo Jolteon mordió el disco al otro lado y comenzó a tratar de quitárselo al Umbreon tirando de él pero este no parecía soltarlo, en medio del empuja y jala por ambos lados, los dos pokémon cayeron de espalda y el disco se alzó entre ambos. Kyrin lanzó una rápida ventisca y lo apartó del camino de Shigua, quien se acercaba -¡Glei!- Salto para tomarlo, logrando salirse con las suyas y dejando a Shigua con la sola opción de perseguirla.

-¡Shigua tú puedes, alcánzala!

-¡Nada de eso, ya lo tienes Kyrin!

Kyrin corría con el disco en la boca mientras Shigua la perseguía y cuando la pokémon de hielo shiny miró detrás suyo, se chocó con uno de los Jolteon, dejando caer el frisbee, Shigua le lanzó un chorro de agua para alejarlo del Jolteon y estaba a punto de tomarlo pero una vez más el Umbreon fue rápido y habilidoso, lo tomó del piso y para desgracia de algunos fue corriendo a entregárselo a la presentadora, ganando.

Los dos Jolteon bajaron las orejas tristes, Shigua golpeó la cola contra el piso frustrada y Kyrin suspiró con su aliento gélido -¡El Umbreon de Umiko gana!- Se oyó decir a la chica mientras sostenía el frisbee con una sonrisa y a su lado el Umbreon se mostraba orgulloso.

Eifi dejó caer la mirada decepcionada -No habrá helados gratis para ninguna…- Murmuró haciendo pucherito.

-Pero… aun así podemos ir a comprar unos- Dijo con una gotita nerviosa Hikari.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La celebración dio para rato, pero con la llegada de la media noche se marcó el cierre. Tamao, junto a sus otras hermanas que también era consideradas organizadoras del evento atrajeron atención de todos con megáfonos y hasta algunos ataques el cielo por parte de sus eeveeluciones.

-¡Agradecemos a todos por favor dirigirse al área de tarima nuevamente!- Repetían incesantemente.

Una vez los presentes cumplieron y volvieron a acomodarse donde se habían dado las presentaciones de apertura, Tamao subió a escena, sus hermanas tras ella -Otro festival de eeveeluciones que acaba, otra navidad que viene, y por supuesto… un año que se va y uno que viene- Comenzó -Estoy segura de que hablo por todas mi hermanas cuando digo que… estamos muy orgullosas y contentas por la realización de este festival, que no sólo marca nuestro aprecio por las eeveeluciones, sino el cariño y los lazos entrenador-pokémon que todos hemos demostrado- Decía mientras los diferentes entrenadores acariciaban y abrazaban a sus compañeros pokémon -Al igual que en las eeveeluciones, existen pokémon de muchos tipos, cada uno único y diferente, y aun así todos pueden vivir en armonía y paz, esa es una gran meta, sobre todos para nosotros de Ecruteak que nos criamos con la profecía de Ho-oh- Dijo solemne -Agradecemos a todos el haber venido, las batallas estuvieron increíbles, las presentaciones de concursos excepcionales, y estoy agradecida de que no hay habido ningún accidente o problema mayor.

Hikari suspiró con algo de molestia, pensando en la pequeña batalla entre Psiana, su Espeon recién evolucionada, y Espe. A su lado Shinji sólo le echo una rápida mirada.

-Para aquellos eevee que acaban de evolucionar el día de hoy, ¡Felicidades! Y que sigan compartiendo hermosos lazos de amistad con sus entrenadores. Para todos por igual, que sus corazones sigan siendo tan puros como un eevee, que por siempre mantengan su llama interna de fuerza y esperanza como Flareon, que disfruten de los azules cielos y aun de la lluvia como vaporeon, que su energía y espíritu siga fluyendo como un Jolteon, habrá momentos de oscuridad necesarios para un buen equilibrio, supérenlos con un brillo de alegría como un umbreon, mantengan la vista hacia un buen futuro como espeon, gocen de la vida y la naturaleza como leafeon y guíen a los demás o ayúdenlos en sus caminos como los Glaceon- Dijo en tono poético pero un tanto improvisado Tamao, aun así dibujando sonrisas cálidas en los rostros de muchos -Para todos…

-¡¡GRACIAS POR VENIR, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!- Exclamaron las 8 hermanas Eevee, a lo que fuegos artificiales comenzaban a salir disparados, iluminando y adornando el cielo nocturno, de inmediato todos miraron el espectáculo, con varias exclamaciones de por medio. Noctail y Psiana miraban en silencio los fuegos artificiales, con una sonrisa y ojitos brillantes.

Por otro lado Kyrin y Shigua estaban juntas también viendo las figuras mientras las Hanaki las imitaban, diciendo algún que otro comentario y riendo, Gorka se acercó tirando de la capucha de Eifi para fastidiarla un poco y rió cuando la chica se quejó, para luego mirar el cielo iluminado junto a ellas, su Jolteon uniéndose a sus hermanas.

Apoyada de un árbol y no muy lejos de la muchedumbre estaban Esper y Espe, que no podían evitar soltar una mínima sonrisa ante el despliegue de colores, a pesar del amargo suceso que había ocurrido en la tarde.

Artemis y Salem estaban acurrucados juntos cual parejita mientras veían los fuegos artificiales %Ah…% Suspiró el Espeon %Otro año que se nos viene acabando… adoro estas festividades aunque lo dejan a uno agotado%

%Y es solo el comienzo% Dijo Salem con una risita %Falta navidad y… ¡Este año nuevo habrá luna llena!%

-Un buen augurio para el nuevo año, ¿No?- Dijo Itsuki junto a ellos.

%Sí algo así% Los fuegos artificiales acabaron y bostezó.

Itsuki suspiró y se separó del árbol sonriente -¿Y qué dicen? ¿Nos quedamos aquí en Ecruteak o qué?

%Yo estoy cansado y no voy a andar teletransportando a nadie% Se quejó Artemis sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Bueno, bueno, nos quedamos aquí por la noche… yo los llevo al centro pokémon, flojos- Dijo su entrenador con cierto tonito burlón ante lo último mientras regresaba a ambos a sus pokébolas.

\------------------------------------------------

Ya casi todos los entrenadores habían partido después de la ceremonia de cierre, era tarde y sin duda muchos querían irse a dormir cuanto antes. Shinji notó que Hikari no se movía, recostada de su hombro -Oye Kari... ¿Kari?-Al voltear a verla, la chica estaba tranquilamente dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, un pequeño sonrojo cruzo la cara del joven y Psiana aun en su regazo no se atrevía a moverse -Se durmió- Murmuró y suspiró derrotado.

Claro que al poco tiempo tuvo que despertarla, y gracias a la hospitalidad de Satsuki y algo de ayuda de Sakura, cada uno tuvo una habitación para quedarse.


	52. Especial de Hikari

**Capítulo 52 ¡Especial! (parte 1) – En estos días…**

Dic 16: Después del hermoso festival de eeveeluciones decidimos quedarnos con las primas de Shinji, las hermanas Eevee quienes nos ofrecieron un par de habitaciones libres. El lugar es enorme y muy hermoso y las chicas son geniales, sabes hacer muchas cosas, ya veo porque son tan conocidas y tienen tantos “festivales” y cosas así. Psiana está de lo más alegre conociendo cada vez más sus poderes puesto a que trata de aprender “psicorrayo” y “psíquico” con ayuda de la Epeon de Sakura, y si antes era cercana a Noctail… ¡Ni se imaginara ahora! Quizás tenemos otra parejita Espeon-umbreon sumada a las que hay en el mundo. Decidimos nos contarles nada de lo que pasó durante el festival con Espe ya que… bueno, realmente no es su problema y no creo que haga mucha diferencia, es algo que ya pasó y aunque Espe no tenía por qué atacar a Psiana, Noctail también tiene culpa en todo este rollo. De todas formas habrá que esperar a ver qué ocurrirá cuando nos volvamos a ver, siento que as cosas serán incómodas, sobre todo porque Espe no es la única con ciertos sentimientos, lo sé, he visto a Esper y cómo se fija en Shinji y no creo que sea sólo una rivalidad, está interesada (¡Aunque no es que me importe ese tema! Sólo que es incómodo…) Por otro lado las hermanas Hanaki se retiraron después del festival pero seguro nos vemos pronto nuevamente, como ya es costumbre al parecer. Creo que iban de vuelta a Hoenn para pasar las fiestas con su familia. La verdad con toda la gente he conocido hasta el momento en Johto me he divertido y he aprendido un montón, estoy muy contenta de haber hecho este viaje y que las cosas estén saliendo de esta forma, el año entrante será muy interesante.

Dic 17: El día de hoy dimos un paso por Ecruteak con Sakura y Sumomo que tenían que comprar algunas telas y cosas también. Es una ciudad bastante interesante y grande por lo que aún había mucho por ver, no se puede hacer todo en una sola visita.  Visitamos ambas torres de la leyenda de Ecruteak y hasta pudimos rezar y dejar nuestros buenos deseos para el próximo año en la torre de Ho-oh. Nos encontramos también con el líder Matsuba en el lugar, estaba emocionado y nos contó que habían sido avistados los legendarios protectores de la región Ho-oh y Lugia durante estos últimos días, me reí por lo bajo pensando que seguro era Silver pero no dije nada. Pasamos por el gimnasio aunque estaba cerrado, y por muchas tiendas que vendían desde cosas medicinales hasta ropa y artículos para pokémon. Todo el ambiente se sentía algo mágico con muchos adornos y luces ya que la gente se prepara para las festividades. No sé si sea por la nieve o las fechas pero Shinji no ha estado entrenando con su equipo tanto últimamente y todos nuestros pokémon han tenido mucho rato libre para descansar y estar entre ellos. Hasta ahora no ha perdido ni una sola batalla de gimnasio ¿Habrá sido así también en Sinnoh o en otras regiones? Ciertamente es muy hábil y sabe lo que hace… recuerdo su batalla contra Hayato, como se molestó por esa tontería del tri ataque y ámbar dejo el equipo, aún me molesta un poco pero creo que últimamente ha estado pensando en el asunto, en especial desde que nos enteramos que Noctail (¡Al igual que Kaito!) habían sido dejaos por sus entrenadores anteriores también, creo que es un poco irónico pero también puede que lo haga recapacitar. Tsukushi y Akane fueron vencidos más que nada gracias a Karuma mientras que contra Matsuba, Shijima y Mikan ha habido más variedad y estrategias interesantes… siento que su estilo ha estado cambiando y evolucionando también pero no dejo de preguntarme cómo será la liga…

Dic 18: Bueno hoy ocurrió, eh… ¿Por dónde empezar…? Hoy estuvo nevando todo el día y por todo el frío, las hermanas eevee decidieron hacer algo especial y  tomamos un baño en las aguas termales del dojo, el lugar era simple pero bonito y el agua cálida se sintió muy bien. Nos quedamos un buen rato para refrescarnos, Satsuki tuvo que marcharse temprano para hacer unas cosas, luego Sumomo y Koume que la ayudaría con la cena y finalmente Tamao, Sakura y yo nos retiramos también. Me sequé el pelo y lo envolví en una toalla igual que a mí misma… y… bueno ahí ocurrió el umm… incidente. Iba saliendo hacia mi habitación y… me tropecé con Shinji tan pronto salí, m-me asusté y p-por un momento casi se me cae la toalla, F-FUE SÓLO UN MOMENTO y casi muero de vergüenza así que sólo huí y me quede en mi cuarto. La cena fue bastante incómoda y Sakura incluso nos preguntó qué había pasado, pero no dijimos nada. 

Dic 19: El día de hoy decidí practicar un poco. Koume y Sumomo estaban practicando algunas combinaciones con su Vaporeon y Flareon y no quería desperdiciar esa oportunidad, después de todo, aunque la temporada haya terminado por el resto del año ¡Debemos estar en forma y listos para cuando retomemos! Practicamos con algunas batallas simples, dobles y hasta una batalla multi con Shinji. Dorinda aprendió rayo confuso gracias al umbreon de Tamao, lo que me dejó una victoria contra Karuma. También durante la batalla multi Shinji y yo nos dimos cuenta de que Kauma y Lux tienen una excelente sincronía con la otra y con ambos como entrenadores, usualmente en una batalla de dos entrenadores en equipo, un pokemon le hace caso a su propio entrenador únicamente, pero para ellas  eso no parece ser un impedimento, supongo que es la confianza y todo eso… en fin. La tarde se fue entre batalla y batalla y cuando anochecía decidí llamar a Reiji y a mamá para saludar, dar noticias, y para preguntarle a Reiji acerca del cumpleaños de Shin jeje. Se alegró de que estuviésemos de vuelta en Ecruteak, le conté lo de Psiana y Noctail, las batallas, saludó a sus primas y nos recordó a todas que el cumpleaños de Shinji ¡Es el 22 de diciembre! Ahora sólo resta ver que hacemos.

Dic 20: El día de hoy Shinji se puso a entrenar, mientras las hermanas Eevee y yo decidimos adornar el lugar, llenamos todo el dojo con guirnaldas, luces y claro… el árbol. Siempre me han gustado mucho los árboles de navidad y aunque fue muy divertido admito que extraño a mamá. Las chicas también me contaron sobre algunas pequeñas supersticiones o tradiciones que hacen cada año como por ejemplo que poner cascabeles plateados simboliza prosperidad y la bendición de Lugia. Sumomo también esparció algunas ramitas de muérdago y luego de que todo quedara hermoso preparamos galletas y chocolate caliente para ver una película.

Dic 21: Mientras todas preparamos algo para mañana Koume distraía un poco a Shinji entrenando afuera con sus pokémon. Nos dedicamos a hacer el pastel, Sakura, Sumomo y Satsuki estuvieron preparando los regalos y Tamao yo nos encargamos de preparaciones de último minuto. Hablé con Haruka ya que de casualidad me había llamado y le conté todo lo que había ocurrido en estos días, me dijo que había vuelto a Hoenn y estaba pasándola con su familia, cuando el dije que mañana sería el cumpleaños de Shinji, dijo que llamaría también para felicitar. No sé por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que mañana pasaran muchas cosas.

Y eso fue todo lo de la semana, me parece que los pokémon lo han disfrutado bastante, y me he divertido mucho con las chicas, cinco hermanas hacen que haya mucho movimiento y sea todo muy interesante. Claro que las discusiones no faltaron, pero básicamente hubo paz. no se si realmente nos quedaremos aquí hasta enero, cuando vuelvan a abrir los gimnasios y los concursos vuelvan a las andadas pero…

 


	53. Especial de Shinji

**Capítulo 52 ¡Especial! (parte 2) – Lo que ha pasado últimamente…**

Dic 16: Luego del festival mis primas nos ofrecieron quedarnos con ellas, no sólo porque somos familia sino que seguramente el centro pokémon estaba lleno con todos los entrenadores que habían venido, la invitación también había sido extendida a mi padre pero se retiró después del evento. Realmente hace mucho que no veía a las chicas, la pobre Sakura sigue siendo tratada como “niñita” al igual que a veces Reiji me trata a mí como si fuese un chiquillo, supongo que es el lado malo de ser el menos, algunas cosas nunca cambian. Durante el almuerzo y la cena pasamos el rato hablando de nosotros mismos y de lo que habíamos pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos y aunque Hikari no participaba mucho parecía interesada en la conversación. Sakura se ha vuelto una entrenadora bastante fuerte, tuvimos una batalla de práctica y Umbreon no sólo venció a la Beautifly de Sakura, incluso perfeccionó su “mirada maliciosa”… y pensar que aprendió ese ataque sólo para tratar de espantar esa Espeon. Todavía no termino de entender bien que pasó ayer y no estoy seguro que Umbreon y su Espeon hayan arreglado las cosas, sólo espero que todo ese drama no afecte luego nuestro desempeño más adelante en la liga. Mao a veces parece descuidada y hasta infantil… todo lo contrario a Egumi quien entrena duro tanto a sus pokemon como a ella misma, es bastante dedicada y fuerte, será una rival dura de vencer, aunque Valita Hanaki no se queda para nada atrás… puede tener una personalidad más bien amale y tranquila pero siempre ataca con velocidad y precisión y si no te acoplas a su estilo rápido, caes derrotado. Su hermana por otro lado, parece estar un paso adelante de Kari con respecto a los listones, aunque confío en que con su arduo trabajo Hikari pueda ganarle en el gran festival.

Dic 17: A petición de las chicas hoy fuimos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad otra vez. Visitamos varios sitios por los que antes no habíamos pasado incluyendo una plaza donde pude tener una buena batalla y el encinar de la Torre Tin donde encontramos al líder Matsuba nuevamente. Había mucho ajetreo y una pequeña celebración ya que los legendarios cascabeles de cristal de la torre habían sonado hace poco y al parecer se había visto a Lugia cerca, algo que no había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo y que seguramente era un símbolo de buena fortuna para el año entrante. Hikari mencionó que había encontrado una pluma del legendario pero para mi sorpresa no comentó nada más hasta que cambiaron el tema para comentar sobre las batallas de gimnasio. El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo y como había comenzado a nevar nos devolvimos.

Dic 18: Este día también hizo un buen frio y había nevado todo el día por lo que mis primas decidieron pasar el rato en las aguas termales del dojo. En primer lugar iba a entrenar con mi equipo pero como arecían más interesados en divertirse con la nieve no paso mucho tiempo para que decidiera entrar e ir a las aguas termales también. La verdad fue muy ameno e incluso Quilava se recostó en los alrededores disfrutando de la temperatura del lugar y Pichu quiso venir también aunque casi se ahoga.  Lo que no me espera era chocar con Hikari a medio pasillo, al parecer la asusté por lo repentino y luego se puso muy nerviosa, huyó y se encerró, ahh no sé qué pasó. Durante la cena estuvo muy callada y espero que no se lo haya tomado a mal o algo así.

Dic 19: Decidimos retomar un poco el entrenamiento y tuvimos unas cuantas batallas de práctica. Pichu comenzó práctica de tacleada de voltios y está mejorando, sobre todo para ser un bebé. Más tarde Hikari habló con su mamá y con Reiji, incluyendo a mis primas en la conversación. Decidí no meterme ya que las cosas aún están algo tensas y de seguro se pondrían a conversar sobre cosas que no me interesan mucho, además de que seguro lo llamó para preguntar sobre mi cumpleaños también, esta chica…

Dic 20: El día de hoy estuve entrenando con los pokemon casi toda la tarde mientras Hikari y mis primas iban de aquí para allá decorando el lugar, la verdad parecía divertirse bastante. Pichu mejora cada vez más en su tacleada de voltios, pero no puede usarla mucho ya que el daño que se hace a sí mismo es más del que creí lo que significa que debería reforzar su resistencia y practicar más hasta dominarlo. Torterra se esforzó bastante entrenando, en el sentido de que prácticamente no se detenía, quería mejorar su poder y precisión y, la Bayleef de Hikari lo miraba de vez en cuando, mientras practicaba también su precisión y la fuerza de su látigo cepa. Kingdra practicaba en el lago, trataba de dar en Honchkrow con un pulso de agua, a lo que este esquivaba y mandaba un pulso oscuro, cabe decir, nunca se llegaron a atacar entre sí pues esquivaban muy bien buceando y volando correspondientemente y luego Umbreon retó a Torterra a una batalla también después de haber estado estos días con la Espeon de Hikari. En la cena Hikari me dio una taza de chocolate caliente que habían hecho y dijo que verían una película, invitándome. Me dio a entender que ya no estaba más incómoda o molesta conmigo y como no tenía nada más que hacer acepté. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me sentía tan tranquilo en un grupo.

Dic 21: El día de hoy no vi mucho a las chicas, por la tarde me di un baño de aguas termales otra vez (Y esta vez sin inconvenientes) y hasta tuve algunas práctica con Koume, quien se percató de que Espeon y Umbreon trataban de aprender a usar cola de acero y trato de ayudar. Supuse por todos los secretos y sus acciones que planeaban algo, seguramente alguna fiesta sorpresa para mí, es bastante obvio y hasta los pokémon eran cómplices pero no dije nada, mi hermano solía hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Y así se acerca mi cumpleaños número 13, tal parece que iremos a Sinnoh después de eso, Reiji quería que fuese a pasar las fiestas allá con él y hasta Hikari había habado del tema con su mamá. Han sido unos meses distintos… y lo que falta aún...  


 


	54. ¡Fiesta esperada!… ¿Acontecimientos inesperados?

**53- ¡Fiesta esperada!… ¿Acontecimientos inesperados?**

Era ya de mañana en Ecruteak y una muy animada Hikari tiraba del brazo de Shinji por todo el dojo de las hermanas eevee, el chico sólo le seguía rodando los ojos, pues sabía lo que le venía. Al llegar al enorme patio, todos los pokémon estaban afuera, había abundantes poffin y comidas de distintos colores, y las 5 hermanas eevee paradas en un grupito todas juntas frente una mesa tapándola y con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Shinji… ¡FELICIDADES!- Exclamaron las 6 incluyendo Hikari y haciéndose a un lado, había varios bocadillos diferentes, gaseosas, un pastel y hasta algunos regalos, ante los cuales Shinji alzo una ceja curioso.

Sakura notó su mirada –Ah descuida esos son para después… por ahora, pásatela un rato con tus pokémon y con nosotras, sentémonos a conversar y comer algo, hicimos más galletas - Dijo animada, Koume tomó un plato de bocadillos mientras Satsuki y Tamao servían gaseosas, la mayoría de los pokémon se acercaron a comer de sus platitos. Al poco rato estaban todos en un círculo comiendo -Bueno y ¿Qué les ha parecido esta semana aquí?- Preguntó Sumomo acariciando a Vaporeon en su regazo.

-Interesantes- Dijo Hikari tras un sorbo de su refresco, Dorinda estaba recostada a su lado y Flora apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo -Quiero decir, he pensado en muchas cosas, el dojo y la ciudad en general es hermosa y ustedes cinco son fantásticas chicas- Halagó la coordinadora de Sinnoh.

-Tú también fuiste gran compañía Hikari- Dijo Satsuki, dándole unas croquetas al Mothim que descansaba sobre su cabeza -Y nuestro primo Shinji, ha sido divertido tenerle aquí y verlo después de tanto… vaya que se ha convertido en un gran entrenador- Dijo esto último girado a ver al chico con una ligera sonrisa, su Jolteon asintió a su lado.

-Ha sido diferente realmente- Corroboró Shinji asintiendo, Noctail y Psiana a ambos lados de él y Pichucito en su regazo.

-¿Saben? Últimamente… bueno, más bien durante esta semana, he estado pensando en el viaje que he hecho con Shinji hasta ahora por Johto, la gente que he conocido, los pokémon y cómo me he llevado con el- Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa –No comenzamos nada bien, no congeniábamos- Dijo a las hermanas eevee mientras lanzaba una sonrisita al chico que tomaba su gaseosa tranquilamente.

-Bueno, tú eras bastante irritante en un principio- Replicó él tranquilamente.

-Pero en verdad hemos cambiado mucho- Dijo Hikari casi ignorándolo y acariciando a Flora -Y me sorprende como ha reforzado sus lazos con sus pokémon… además, tras la demostración de Karuma y Lux con respecto a ambos me sorprendí, supongo que nos podría ir bastante bien en una batalla doble- Dijo alegre -También ha avanzado en su estilo de batalla.

-También te has vuelto más fuerte- Comentó él, la chica lo miro sonriente, cosa que cambio tras sus siguientes palabras  -Creo que se te quitó lo patético- Dijo con sonrisa victoriosa esperando que se molestara, Pichu solo negó con la cabeza.

Hablaron por buen rato y las risas y alguna que otra pequeña molestia no faltaron. Un tiempo después el umbreon de Tamao se acercó corriendo para llamar a su entrenadora, esta lo siguió y segundos después se asomó desde el interior de la casa -¡Hey Shinji, es mi primo Reiji!- Le llamó.

Todos fueron a ir a hablar con el criador que los recibió alegre desde el otro lado de la pantalla -¡Hola a todos otra vez! Shinji hermanito… ¡13 años!- Sonrió ampliamente.

El chico sólo asintió con una leve sonrisa victoriosa -Ya dentro de poco deberás dejar de llamarme “hermanito” ¿Sabes?

Reiji sin embargo respondió en tono despreocupado con algo que hizo reír a todas las chicas –Tonterías… te llevo 6 años así que siempre serás mi hermanito, además no puedo evitarlo, es diciembre, tu cumpleaños y pronto navidad- Explicó –Y… estamos lejos- Dijo mientras su expresión decaía un poco.

-Reiji…- Suspiró el menor. La verdad es que nunca había pasado una navidad fuera de casa y si era un poco… raro y triste.

Mientras por otra parte el pokégear de Hikari sonó -¡Hola hola!- Haruka apareció en pantalla con una gran sonrisa cuando contestó -Obviamente llame para felicitar, como te dije ayer… ¿Y Shinji?- Preguntó.

-Pues, en este momento está hablando con su hermano- Le dijo apartándose un poco para que las conversaciones no se mezclaran

-Oh, entonces espero- Dijo la castaña tranquilamente -Mientras cuéntame ¿Qué planeas para navidad? ¿Al final irás a tu casa?

-Navidad…- Murmuró al chica, recordando que era dentro de tan sólo dos días -La verdad no sé aún, hablé con mamá y la extraño…- Suspiró y luego echó una rápida mirada a Shinji –Shinji también parecía algo triste de no estar con su hermano en Veilstone…

-Juuum- Haruka se mostró pensativa -Pero si aún están en Ecruteak no creo que lleguen ¿Verdad?- Dijo algo triste.

Sin saberlo las hermanas eevee oían ambas conversaciones, se miraron unas a otras y sonrieron, parecían tener un plan en mente. Tras unos minutos Satsuki decidió intervenir entre los hermanos –Ey… primo, creo que Hikari tiene otra llamada para ti y, así podría hablar con Reiji un momento- Sonrió.

-Ah, sí claro…- Dijo Shinji algo confundido, pero al fin y al cabo Reiji es su primo también.

Satsuki sólo vio al chico alejarse a donde estaba su compañera de viaje y sonrió a la pantalla -Hola querido primo… escucha, tenemos un plan y necesitamos tu ayuda- Comenzó.

\---------------------------------------

Tras el almuerzo eran casi las dos de la tarde y las hermanas decidieron que era hora de -¡Los regalos!- Exclamó Koume animada mientras le entregaba uno al joven, las cinco chicas le miraron abrirlo tranquilamente, era un libro.

-¡Ah! Ese es mío- Dijo Sumomo -Espero que te agrade- sonrió.

Se procedió de la misma manera, las hermanas eevee le habían dado a su primo unas cuantas pokébolas apricorn, algo de ropa nueva y otras cosas incluyendo… -Boletos para… ¿El tren de Goldenrod?- Se preguntó al ver los tickets y mostrándolos en mano, Hikari también lucía sorprendida. Sakura dio un par de pasos adelante tranquilamente.

-Sí… ya verán por qué- Puso sus manos en los hombros de ambos con una sonrisa juguetona, su Espeon apareció de repente desde atrás de sus piernas y la tocó con una patita, en un segundo la gema de su frente brillo y uso teletransportación.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Los tres se hallaron en Goldenrod, frente la estación de tren -¡S-Sakura!- Exclamaron Hikari y Shinji por su repentino acto, espeon rió.

-¡Admiren! La estación de tren de Goldenrod- Dijo haciendo gesto a lugar -Esos boletos son un regalo que va de parte de todas y es para ambos. Últimamente notamos que… quisieran estar en casa más que aquí, y no los culpo por las fechas…- Dijo -Desde hace unos meses han estado terminando las vías globales del tren magnético… ¡Y finalmente fueron estrenadas la semana pasada! Pocos días después del anuncio de los líderes- Explicó - Ahora, el tren magnético llega hasta Hoenn y Sinnoh por vías subterráneas, elevados, e incluso túneles submarinos- Dijo mientras observaban todo el movimiento en el lugar, mucha gente esperaba, conversaba y comía algo, yendo de aquí para allá con su equipaje y pokémon.

-Entonces… ¿Podremos ir a casa?- Preguntó Hikari emocionada.

-Pues sip- Sakura sonrió, luego alzó la mirada, los otros dos le copiaron y vieron la pantalla de partidas y llegadas -¿Ven los suyos? Su salida es a las 4:40 del día de hoy, el tren M11… pasarán por Saffron, en Kanto y luego hasta Jubilife, en Sinnoh. Deberían llegar en la mañana como a las 8-  Comentó mientras veía la pantalla.

-¡¿Tan rápido?!- Dijo impresionada la coordinadora.

-Los tren bala de Goldenrod van a 550 kilómetros por hora Hikari, en pocos momentos pasas de estar en una región a otra- Dijo la más joven de las hermanas Eevee.

Ambos miraron la pantalla y los boletos, en manos de Shinji -Por mi está bien- Dijo la chica de cabello azul –Aunque llegar hasta Jubilife…- Dijo decaída.

-Puedes hablar con tu mamá, y Satsuki habló con Reiji.

*Así que por eso era* Pensó Shinji -Bueno, supongo que está bien también…

-Si ya está decidido, entonces deberíamos volver y así podrán prepararse- Miró a su pokémon -Espeon, ¡Llévanos de vuelta!

-¡Pi!

\-------------------------------------------------------

-Pero… ¡¿Se puede saber dónde están mis pokébolas y mi toalla?!- Exclamó la joven más para sí, ya cansada de buscar los objetos dándole la vuelta al cuarto mientras terminaba a de empacar. Lux, Riri y Karuma la ayudaban mientras Psiana y Noctail miraban entre divertidos y con una gotita de sudor nervioso.

Shinji, quien ya había terminado de empacar, estaba de brazos cruzados y rodó los ojos ante la desesperación de la joven -Tus pokébolas las dejaste con Satsuki creo, la última vez que las vi ella las tenía… y puede que hayas dejado la toalla en el las aguas termales- Dicho esto miró a otro lado, Hikari no dijo nada y solo fue a buscar sus últimas cosas, todos los pokémon ladearon la cabeza curiosos.

\---------------------------------------------------

-¡Chicos, vamos que faltan 15 minutos! ¡El tren partirá sin ustedes, por Ho-oh!- Se oyó la voz de Sakura mientras revisaba su pokégear, las cinco jóvenes estaban listas para despedirse y se hallaban frente la entrada principal del dojo esperando a los dos chicos de Sinnoh.

Momentos luego ambos aparecieron en el umbral. Hikari revisando mentalmente sus cosas mientras contaba con los dedos y Shinji con las manos en los bolsillos como acostumbra-¿Seguro que tienes todo?- Preguntó ella al chico insegura.

-Claro, tú eras la que estaba buscando cosas que te faltaban-Replico él.

-Ummm oigan chicos- Sumomo llamó la atención de ambos con una pequeña risita –Creo que deberían fijarse donde están parados.

La chica de cabello azul le miró confundida unos segundos, y luego recordó cuando habían estado decorando y alzó la vista –¿Muérdago?- Mencionó mirando la plantita que colgaba sobre ambos. Se miraron el uno al otro, ella suspiró -Supongo que eso significa un beso- Murmuró.

-¡¿Beso?! ¡C-Claro que no! ¡No voy a darte un beso!- El chico de inmediato se negó.

 -¿Y por qué no? Sólo es un besito inocente- Dijo algo divertida tratando de fastidiarlo -Actúas como si tuvieses miedo.

-Claro que no- Replicó él. Las hermanas eevee sólo parpadeaban ante la escena, ninguna sabría bien en que podría terminar, pero honestamente no tenían tiempo para esto…

-Vamos un beso en la mejilla, por la tradición- Pidió ella cruzándose de brazos aunque un poco sonrojada.

-Pero…- El chico lo pensó por un momento -Está bien…

Hikari sonrió triunfante y cerró los ojos estirándose un poco y girando la mejilla, aunque algo avergonzada pues Sakura y sus hermanas miraban todo. Contó hasta diez en su mente y…

Nada.

-¡S-sólo hazlo de una ve-!- Al alzar un poco la mirada y abrir los ojos se movió, causando que los labios del chico pararan… ¡Sobre los suyos!

Las cinco hermanas eevee reaccionaron cada una de maneras diferentes entre risas y sorpresa. Los dos jóvenes se separaron y dieron un par de pasos atrás, sonrojados y sólo reaccionaron tras unos momentos -¡¿P-porque te moviste?!

-¡¿Así que es mi culpa ahora?!

-¡Ciertamente no es mía!

-¡Chicos! ¡Diez minutos, vámonos!-  Llamó Satsuki en parte para apresurarlos y en parte para que la discusión no pasara  a más.

\----------------------------------------------------------

-Shinji, Hikari, realmente ha sido genial tenerlos con nosotras estos días, esperamos que la pasen bien- Dijo Tamao mientras una a una abrazaban a ambos frente las puertas corredizas del M11.

-No se preocupen, estaremos bien y gracias por todo- Dijo Hikari -Y llamaremos en lo que lleguemos a Jubilife- Agregó.

-Estupendo, entonces… ya deben irse- Dijo con algo de tristeza Sumomo.

-Adiós, felices fiestas.

-Claro, nos vemos…-  Y se despidieron con gestos. Ambos entrenadores abordaron y tan sólo unos minutos después las puertas se cerraron y el tren comenzaría su marcha.

Hikari se sentó a una de las mesas del vagón en el que iban, miraba sus manos jugando con sus dedos algo nerviosa,  pensativa… Shinji vaciló unos momentos pero al ver su expresión decidió preguntarle -¿Qué te sucede?

Ella suspiro echándole una ojeada al chico -Es que… bueno, ahora estaba pensando, la verdad es que no te di ningún regalo, digo ayudé con los que las chicas te dieron, dijeron que también iba de mi parte pero… la verdad es que no sabía que darte- Admitió.

Shinji sólo la escuchó, estaba  a punto de decirle que realmente eso no le importaba, pero un joven llamó la atención de ambos -Oye… ¿Estás bien?- Ambos alzaron la vista.


	55. De vuelta a Sinnoh, ¡A Jubilife con el Magnetotrén!

**54- De vuelta a Sinnoh, ¡A Jubilife con el Magnetotrén!**

Ambos entrenadores voltearon para ver a un chico de cabello azul marino como el de Hikari y ojos negros, una cálida sonrisa estaba en su rostro mientras tenía la mano tendida a Hikari -¿Estas bien? Pareces triste- Comentó.

Hikari fue rápida para responder -Oh, no, nada… sólo, tengo un poco de hambre, son casi las 5:30 y no como desde el almuerzo- Se excusó.

-Oh… bueno, mi nombre es Hiroki, y si quieres puedo decirte donde comer algo en el tren, como los viajes duran varias horas a menudo hay comida- Dijo amablemente.

-Gracias- La chica se puso de pie -Y, mi nombre es Hikari- Se presentó.

-Es un bonito nombre- Dijo el con una ligera sonrisa.

Shinji frunció el ceño, además de interrumpido, ignorado. Ahora comprendía como se sentía Hikari a veces… se puso de pie y Hikari recordó su presencia –Oh, él es mi compañero de viaje, Shinji.

-Claro, un gusto- El chico asintió.

\-----------------------------------------

Una media hora después aproximadamente, estaban en otro vagón comiendo unos simples sándwiches -Y dime Hikari… ¿Eres una coordinadora no?- Preguntó Hiroki para luego tomar otro bocado.

-S-Sí, vengo de pueblo Twinleaf- Respondió ella sorprendida por la información acertada.

El rió ligeramente -Una vez te vi en el gran Festival… también soy de Sinnoh, de Celestic, pero vine hasta Johto por unos asuntos- Explicó –También por eso me acerqué espero no haya parecido muy entrometido- Dijo algo avergonzado.

-Ah comprendo, y ahora vuelves a Sinnoh por lo de las fechas.

-Exactamente- Asintió.

Por otro lado, Shinji también comía tranquilamente, Pichu estaba fuera de su pokébola y sentado sobre la mesa comiendo un trozo del sándwich de su entrenador y un poffin. El joven de cabello morado echó una mirada a los dos jóvenes de cabello azul que reían y conversaban tranquilamente.

Suspiró y miró a otro lado, distrayendo su mente con otro asunto… *¿Qué pasará cuando me encuentre con Reiji en Jubilife? Es decir, ¿Volveremos a Veilstone o nos quedaremos allá? Y… mi viaje por Johto se detendrá por un rato* tomó su último bocado *vaya, a pasar tiempo con mi hermano otra vez… y sin Hikari… los que no estarán muy contentos serán los pokémon, como Psiana, que no duerme sin Noctail… quizás sería buena idea qu-*

-¡Ey Shinji!- El chico alzó la vista, Hikari y Hiroki ya habían acabado de comer -Hiroki nos invitaba a ver el resto del tren ¿Vamos?- Preguntó, sabiendo que el aún era un poco arisco con las personas.

El chico sólo asintió -Sí, supongo… no hay mucho que hacer de todas formas.

A lo largo de 6 de los vagones del tren no había nada interesante realmente, gente caminaba de aquí a allá como ellos, algunos que discutían, otros simplemente conversaban e incluso se vio por ahí una pareja, Hiroki al verlos sonrió. Llegaron finalmente a uno donde curiosamente había una enfermera Joy y un hombre de cabello verdoso que le ayudaba, tenían un montón de pokébolas, un granbull y un raticate los ayudaban.

La enfermera Joy pareció sorprenderse al verlos, pero su expresión cambió a una sonrisa -Hola jóvenes… ¿Quieren que cuidemos a sus pokémon también?- Ofreció amablemente.

-¿Cuidar a nuestros pokémon?- Pregunto Hikari un poco desconcertada, estaban en un tren. Aunque bueno, siempre podía presentarse algo problema médico.

-Claro, podemos mantener aquí a sus pokémon durante su estadía en el tren para que coman o atenderlos si están heridos- Aseguró el de cabello verde que parecía ser su asistente.

-Mmm, no creo que sea necesario, pero no sería mala idea que comiesen algo durante el viaje- Mencionó Hikari pensativa.

-Puedes confiar plenamente en nosotros- Dijo la enfermera de cabello rosa.

-Pichuuu- Pichu parecía no estar de acuerdo y negó con la cabeza.

-Alto Hikari, aquí hay algo raro… ¿Desde cuándo hay un servicio como este en el tren?- Preguntó Hiroki también algo serio.

-¿Y desde cuando un raticate es asistente en lugar de un Chansey?- Se les unió Shinji alzando una ceja.

-B-bueno… verán.

-Ahora que lo dicen… ¡Ese tipo se parece a Hutch!- Exclamó Hikari cayendo en cuenta de por qué era tan familiar.

-¡Es Kosaburo pequeña mocosa!- Exclamó este molesto, Hikari y Shinji sonrieron victoriosos ante su identidad revelada.

La “enfermera Joy” se golpeó en la frente con la palma -Mira lo que hiciste tarado, pero eso no importa… ustedes, ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

-¡Y que sean dobles!

-¡Para infectar al mundo con devastación!

-¡Y dominar a los pueblos dentro de cada nación!

-¡Para denunciar las bondades de la verdad y el amor!

-¡Para extender nuestra ira hasta el espacio exterior!

-¡Yamato!- La susodicha se quitó el disfraz revelando su uniforme negro.

-Y yo soy… ¡KOSABURO!- Exclamó el de cabello verde agua también sacándose el disfraz.

-¡El equipo Rocket moviendo la tierra de día y de noche!

-¡Ríndanse ahora o perderán esta pelea!

-¡Rati!/¡Graw!- Finalizaron ambos pokémon.

-Ustedes otra vez, ¿No aprendieron?- Murmuró Shinji serio, Pichu adoptó pose seria cruzado de brazos.

-Seguro están tratando de robar muchos pokémon con esta farsa- Dijo Hikari molesta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pues ahora los van a devolver!- Hiroki se unió a los dos chicos.

-¿Los quieren? Vengan por ellos ¡Granbull colmillo fuego!- Los dos grandes colmillos de granbull se cargaron con fuego, pero Pichu saltó y uso un choquetrueno contra él.

-Raticate, ¡Híper colmillo!- Ordenó Kosaburo, raticate saltó y mordió ferozmente a Pichu.

-¡Sal swinub! ¡Usa canto helado!- Hiroki liberó un pequeño swinub que de inmediato atacó con una esfera de hielo al pokémon ratón.

-Equipo Rocket quizás deberían rendirse ustedes… todos sabemos que no ganarán- Menciono Hikari de brazos cruzados frente ambos chicos.

Yamato gruñó –Ya cállate niña, yo te enseñaré ¡Granbull colmillo fuego!-

-¡Raticate súper colmillo!- Los dos pokémon saltaron sobre los oponentes con los colmillos a la vista.

-Pichu, tacleada de voltios.

-Swinub, ventisca.

Antes de poder llegar a sus oponentes Granbull fue golpeado con una ventisca que lo empujó con fuerza haciéndolo aterrizar sobre su entrenadora, por otro lado Pichu se rodeó de electricidad y tacleó con todas sus fuerzas al raticate, dejándolo con el pelaje lleno de chispas eléctricas y mareado. El pokémon se tabaleó y cayó sobre el equipo Rocket causando que todos se electrocutaran, Pichu se paró, aun serio, pero un poco adolorido por el efecto secundario de su ataque.

El equipo Rocket se puso de pie de un salto, un poco electrocutado aun y regresaron a sus pokémon -¿Saben qué? Tenemos suficientes pokémon para el jefe- Dijo Kosaburo -Así que si tienen tele ahí se ven- dijo mientras, como algo típico del equipo Rocket, presionaba un botón en un control en su mano.

De pronto el techo del gran vagón se desprendió, Kosaburo y Yamato revelaron un par de propulsores de mochilas en sus espaldas, y un par de bolsas presuntamente llenas de pokébolas -¡Oh no! ¡No se irán!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Hiroki y Hikari.

-¡Swinub, detenlos con tu ventisca!- Exclamó Hiroki apuntándoles.

-Sal flora… ¡Usa tu látigo cepa y recupera esas pokébolas!- Ordenó Hikari lanzando una pokébola, la Bayleef de inmediato utilizó sus látigos para tratar de recuperar las pokébolas, swinub mientras usó un ataque de ventisca otra vez y logró congelar los propulsores.

-¡Bei!- La Bayleef colocó en el suelo ambas bolsas, pero aun así las sostenía.

El equipo Rocket se sobaba el cuerpo adolorido en el suelo  -¿Ay pero que pasó…? ¡Creí que era el plan perfecto!- Se quejó Yamato molesta haciendo berrinche.

-Pichu…- Murmuró Shinji viendo al pequeño ratón eléctrico, el sólo asintió y lanzó una fuerte carga de electricidad contra los oponentes, era un poco más potente que un choquetrueno normal, pero sin llegar a ser un impactrueno, el ataque causó una mini-explosión que mando a volar al equipo Rocket.

Hikari suspiró -Como siempre…- Miró a Flora -Ahora deberíamos de decirles a los entrenadores sobre sus pokébolas…- La acarició –Muy bien echo Flora, Pichu y muchas gracias Hiroki.

-Tú también lo hiciste muy bien Hikari- El entrenador le sonrió, Pichu se encaramó en el hombro de su “padre” que estaba de brazos cruzados y lucía algo irritado… ¿Acaso era por las estupideces del equipo rocket, o por este chico?

\-----------------------------------------------------

Ya habia pasado otra rato más y a las 7:40 pm habían llegado a Kanto. El tren hacía una parada de media hora en Saffron mientras la gente desembarcaba y embarcaba en el mismo. Hiroki parecía muy atento viendo a todos lados, hasta que sonrió de pronto -¡Ah! ¡Ahí esta!- Se paró con rapidez, dirigiendose a una castaña de ojos rojos para saludarla con una abrazo. La chica rio -¡Yumi! Me alegra que estemos juntos de nuevo.

-Tmabién me alegra…- Respondió la chica con una sornisa y correspondiendo el abrazo.

Hiroki la tomó de la mano y la llevó donde los chicos -Hikari, Shinji… ella es mi novia, Yumi- Comentó sonriente –Yumi, ellos son Shinji y Hikari, también son de Sinnoh y van a casa- Explicó.

Ambos le miraron con algo de impresión -Tu… ¿Novia?- Comentó Hikari.

Yumi rio por lo bajo y le dio -No me digas que creíste que coqueteaba contigo.

-B-bueno, ¡No, no para nada!- Dijo Hikari rápidamente moviendo sus manos frente a ella en negación –Sólo era muy cortés y amable y…

-Eso pasa a veces…- Volteó al chico alzando una ceja con una ligera sonrisa retante -Mi querido Hiroki puede ser muy caballero con las chicas… algún día me lo robarán- Dijo en tono de broma mientras el sólo tenía un gotita de su sudor -Sólo espero que no haya molestado a tu chico- Mencionó.

Ante esto fue Hiroki quien rio, de verdad -Te equivocaste.

Hikari sólo le atinó a sonrojarse y negar una vez más esa frase -N-no, te equivocas… sólo... ¡Sólo somos compañeros de viaje!

Yumi se avergonzó entonces -O-oh, lo siento- Y rio por lo bajo, Hikari solo rio junto a ella y los dos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzados también.

\----------------------------------------------

Un ratito más tarde Hikari y Shinji habían ido a cenar algo tras haberse separado y despedido de Hiroki y Yumi que iba a cenar juntos, ponerse al día y en fin… pasar iempo de calidad juntos como toda pareja.

Hikari suspiró mientras picaba la comida con el tenedor y miraba por la ventana como el exterior se veía oscuro y borroso pues ya era de noche e iban a gran velocidad para llegar a Jubilife *Con que una pareja…* No podía dejar de pensar en eso… ¿Por qué todos parecían pensar que _ella y Shinji_ eran pareja? *N-ni siquiera haríamos una buena pareja… ¿Cierto?* Pensó para sí frunciendo el ceño.

Y sin darse cuenta se encontraba pensando en todo el tema. Ese accidente en las aguas termales, ese beso accidental… además, el ha cambiado mucho su actitud… bueno, con respecto a ella sobre todo, y a sus pokémon.

*El… ha cambiado, realmente ha cambiado* Fue ahí que por primera vez recordó algo que él había dicho cuando apenas iniciaban su viaje.

_“La verdad soy buena persona… cuando me conoces y te acostumbras”_

*Tenía razón después de todo, claro que era un buen chico, y quizás… quizas ambos sí…*

-¡Ey Hikari!

-¿Ah, qué?- La chica volvió a la realidad al notar que el entrenador de cabello morado la llamaba -Disculpa no te prestaba atención- Comentó con una risa nerviosa.

-Lo noté, trataba de conseguir dichosa atención en los últimos momentos- Comentó roleando los ojos -¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-S-sólo… pensaba.

-Distraída más bien.

-Es que… viajé por Sinnoh con Satoshi y Takeshi...- Dijo con una risa nerviosa -Hiroki tenía un swinub, como el mio antes que evolucionara, y de alguna manera u otra pichu me recordó a pikachu con ese ataque… sólo, no sé- Se encogió de hombros.

-Ya, pero cada viaje es único…- Mencionó por lo bajo mientras miraba por la ventana también -Aunque el viaje por johto ha sido interesante hasta ahora ¿No?- Volvió a verla, con una de sus siempre-presentes sonrisas victoriosas.

-Claro- sonrió -Y ahora que lo pienso, nuestros pokemon se han apegado mucho entre ellos y con nosotos, seguro pichu me extrañará un poco… y Psiana… vaya… ya no tendrá a Noctail para dormir tranquila fuera de su pokébola.

-Lo mismo pensaba hace rato… Psiana puede quedarse con Reiji- Mencionó el joven.

-¡Já! Has dicho “Psiana” en vez de “Espeon”- Dijo ella riendo ante ese pequeño desliz.

Él sólo le atinó a murmurar un –Hn.

\----------------------------------------------------

Era muy temprano aún en la mañana, las 7:20 del día 24, era víspera de navidad y dentro de poco llegarían an Jubilife después de tantas horas. Shinji había llamado a Reiji y al parecer aún tardaría un poco más en llegar. Cuando finalmente dsembarcaron Hikari se estiró y bostezó ampliamente, los asientos del Magnetotrén no eran tán cómodos y anhelaba una cama donde descansar mejor.

Por los momentos habían hecho una parada en el centro pokémon mientras esperaban. Shinji desayunaba algo pero Hikari alegaba que aún no enía hambre y sólo quería dormir.

-Bueno ahora sí supongo que… nos separamos aquí- Dijo Hikari mirando a sus alrededores, de vuelta en Jubilife y en Sinnoh, se sentía como si hubiese pasado tanto tiempo…

-Nos veremos en Johto otra vez tranquila, aun te falta un listón y a mi un par de medallas, debemos terminar nuestro viaje…- Comentó él, más o menos tratando de animarla un poco. Al parecer últimamente lo hacía mucho.

-Llamemosle… un descanso- La chica rió.

De un segundo a otro se oyó un potente rugido y la sombra de un grán pokémon dragón pasó por sobre ambos, que alzaron la vista para ver un charizard aterrizando cerca de ambos y sonreir con otro gruñido -¿Charizard?- Murmuró Shinji.

-¡Ey!... ¡Suban los dos! Los confío a Charizard, mi fiel amigo- Alzaron la vista ante la voz conocida, Reiji montaba la esalda de un tropius con una sonrisa, el pokémon hierba/volador movía sus grandes alas de palma pausadamente y con cierta elegancia.

-¿E-eh? ¿A donde quieres que vayamos?- Preguntó Hikari.

-Pues… ¡A tu casa, en Twinleaf!- Dijo el mayor animado, el charizard se recostó y bajó las alas incitando a sus “pasajeros” a subir.

*¡¿De qué se trata todo esto?!*


	56. Navidad diferente…. ¡Y hasta el año que viene!

**55- Navidad diferente…. ¡Y hasta el año que viene!**

-Déjame ver si entendí- La coordinadora repasaba sus palabras, había atado su cabello en una coleta para que no se enredara al volar sobre el charizard de Reiji, sentada  detrás de Shinji y sosteniéndose de él -Entre tú, las hermanas eevee y mi mamá… ¿Planearon esto?

-Así es, la verdad el plan se vino hace como 3 días, pero tenía que preparar todo y partir a Jubilife- Respondió Reiji, que iba sobre un tropius volando a su lado -Tu mamá está emocionada ya quiere verte, y conocernos- Reiji se rio ante lo último.

-¿Para qué salimos tan tarde si de todas maneras Twinleaf queda a sólo un par de horas cuando mucho?... volando con Charizard claro- Dijo Shinji dándole unas palmaditas al pokémon en el cuello, que en respuesta gruñó alegre.

-Porque almorzaríamos en Jubilife, no abusaré de la hospitalidad de la señora Ayako, solo vamos a una cena navideña, no el almuerzo también- Respondió Reiji simplemente.

-Claro, pero seguro la mama de Hikari hubiese querido verla más temprano- Murmuró -Por cierto ¿De dónde has sacado ese Tropius?- Pregunto el menor al recordar.

-Te sorprendería ver los pokémon bajo mi cuidado- Comentó - Por cierto, hace poco me dejaron un feraligatr que se lleva bastante mal con tu Electivire- Dijo el joven mientras se mostraba pensativo, recordando al feraligatr en una batalla con el pokémon eléctrico de su hermano. Hikari miró con gotita de sudor en la frente.

-¿Con quién dejaste a los pokémon?- Preguntó Shinji al imaginar que posiblemente ahora estarían peleando.

-¿Con quién más? Sumomo.

-Claro, no me sorprende que conozca tanto la casa…

\-------------------------------------------- 

-Allí, allí… hay que aterrizar en esa parte, es mejor- Decía Hikari apuntando por sobre el hombro de Shinji.

-Esa parte es bastante amplia para ti Charizard- Comandó Reiji -Tropius y yo bajaremos cerca, ten cuidado con tus dos pasajeros al bajar.

Charizard asintió y bajó mientras reducía velocidad, con un par de aleteos más, aterrizó y luego echó las alas adelante y se agachó un poco. Los entrenadores bajaron y Reiji regresó a ambos pokémon a sus pokébolas. Luego Hikari les guió a su casa, de inmediato entró muy alegre -¡Mamá!- Exclamo al ver a Ayako y se lanzó con un abrazo.

-¡Hikari!- Ayako sonrió y le abrazo también -¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te ha ido? He visto todos tus concursos- Sonrió -¿Dónde están Shinji y Reiji?

-Ah… espera- Fue de vuelta a la entrada, su madre solo sonrió divertida -Aquí están, mamá, son Reiji y Shinji- Presentó con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo Reiji de la misma manera, asintiendo ligeramente.

-Igualmente… así que nos encontramos en persona, y conozco en persona a Shinji… díganme ¿Qué cara puso Hikari cuando se enteró del plan?- Preguntó Ayako con una risita.

-Bastante sorprendida la verdad, soy Shinji, mucho gusto- El menor también asintió con una ligera sonrisa tras decir esas palabras.

-Sí, el joven que ha acompañado a mi hija, es un placer conocerte, sepan que los amigos de mi hija son bienvenidos.

-Gracias- Respondió Reiji por ambos.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno…- Comenzó Ayako limpiándose las manos para luego quitarse el delantal que traía puesto -Gracias a la ayuda que tuve ya está todo preparado, solo hay que esperar que se cocine- Dijo sonriendo a su hija. Miró el reloj de Starly que estaba en la pared -Mientras…- Ambas salieron al patio trasero, ya estaba atardeciendo y los dos hermanos de Veilstone descansaban junto a la vasta cantidad de pokémon que había -Hay tiempo para una batalla- Declaró.

-¿Huh? ¿Una batalla?- Preguntó Hikari sorprendida.

-Sí- Ayako le miró -Doble si es posible, estoy segura que al igual que yo Reiji querrá ver sus nuevas habilidades y trabajo en equipo.

La chica sonrió –Suena genial ¡Le diré a Shinji!- Se apresuró a donde estaban los dos hermanos, al lado de Ayako apareció su Glameow –Oigan chicos, mi mamá ofreció tener una batalla doble, Shinji y yo contra ella y Reiji, dijo que es para probar nuestras habilidades en equipo y lo que hemos aprendido.

-Es una excelente idea, la vedad- Comentó el mayor poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a un lado de la patio, haciendo espacio para un campo de batalla.

-Hace tiempo que no tengo una batalla con Reiji- Dijo el menor, se puso de pie también  -¿Y sabes que pokémon usar, no?- Sonrío victorioso.

-La verdad me gustaría ver cómo trabajan Noctail y Psiana, pero si vamos a impresionar…- Comenzó ella con sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Vamos chicos!- Exclamó Reiji con tono divertido apresurándolos -¡Aquí ya estamos listos!

Shinji se giró a los pokémon -¡Karuma!

-¡Lux!- Hikari llamó a la Luxray. Los 4 fueron al campo donde Ayako se situaba con Glameow al frente y tras arrojar una pokébola el Bibarel de Reiji también estaba listo.

-¡Comencemos!- Exclamó Hikari emocionada, sabía que Lux y Karuma darían lo mejor, los cuatro pokemon se pusieron en guardia.

-Karuma, rueda fuego contra Glameow- Fue la primera orden, de parte de Shinji. Hikari se impresionó un poco al ver que el joven seguía refiriéndose a los pokémon por los nombres que ella les había puesto. Karuma se envolvió en fuego y fue directo contra Glameow.

-¡Bibarel, pulso de agua contra Karuma!- Ordenó Reiji de inmediato.

-¡Lux, trueno!- Exclamó Hikari muy segura y apuntando a bibarel, el ataque eléctrico atravesó la esfera de agua deshaciéndola, y dio de lleno en el pokémon normal/agua  mientras la rueda de fuego tuvo campo libre contra Glameow.

-¡Garras furia!- Dijo Ayako seria, las garras de Glameow brillaron de blanco y se extendieron ampliamente para luego lanzar varios zarpazos contra Karuma, haciéndola retroceder y retirando su rueda de fuego.

-¡Bibarel, bola sombra!

-¡Bola sombra tú también Lux!- Hikari sabía que una bola sombra no le haría daño a Bibarel tan sólo quería anular la del oponente y darle oportunidad a Lux de acercarse  -¡Cola de acero!

-¡Contraataca igualmente!- Ambas colas brillaron de plateado y chocaron entre sí con un ruido metálico, los dos pokémon se miraban de medio lado, gruñendo y sin ceder, aunque bibarel parecía ir ganando.

Shinji miró a ambos pokémon *Aunque no lo parezca el Bibarel de mi hermano es muy fuerte y parece que la habilidad rivalidad está en su contra* -¡Lux, usa trueno rápido!- Llamó, la Luxray asintió y liberó gran carga eléctrica, que se guió hacia el cuerpo de bibarel, causándole bastante daño y haciéndole chillar ante el dolor -¡Ahora contra Glameow!- Y lux corrió contra su nueva oponente.

Reiji y Ayako se impresionaron ante el cambio, Hikari giró la vista a la quilava, que solo se sacudía un poco del previo ataque -Karuma, tu usa una combinación, ¡Vamos con lanzallamas y giro contra Bibarel!- Karuma asintió y lanzó estrellas doradas y fuego contra el pokemon castor que aun no se recuperaba muy bien del ataque anterior.

Al otro lado, Glameow había recibido otra fuerte descarga de parte de luz, haces de electricidad recorrían su cuerpo pero se sacudió y estos desaparecieron, dejando al pokemon gato con una sonrisa victoriosa -¡Glameow cola de acero!- Ordeno Ayako, la cola de Glameow rápidamente brilló y con un rápido movimiento y un estirón de su cola, esta golpeó en la cabeza a Lux.

-¡Bibarel poder oculto!

-¡Shinji! Glameow no puede paralizarse si es lo que esperabas- Advirtió Hikari -Su habilidad es “flexible”

-¡Atenta con Karuma!- Respondió el chico, cuando Hikari volteó era muy tarde

Bibarel brilló de rosa tras la orden anterior y la hierba de su alrededor en el campo desprendió un brillo verde que rodeó a la pokémon de fuego, en un parpadear Karuma cayó dormida en el suelo.

En ese momento Hikari no supo qué hacer con respecto a Karuma, pero no podía quedarse indefensa así que retomó el mando de Lux -¡Lux usa doble equipo para proteger a Karuma!- Un círculo entero de copias se formó alrededor de la pokémon dormida.

-Bibarel ¡Híper colmillo contra Lux!

-¡Triturar!- La lux real se adelantó y ambos pokémon se mordieron entre sí.

Ayako tomó al oportunidad -Glameow, destruye las copias y dale a Karuma con tus garras furia- Dicho y hecho, con cada zarpazo una copia se desvanecía hasta llegar al centro y atacar a Karuma con una fuerte cuchillada. Por otro lado Bibarel y Lux se alejaron con un brinco, Lux con una pata adolorida por los grandes colmillos del oponente.

-¡Lux cola de acero!- Hikari trató de hacer algo, la cola de Lux brilló y fue a golpear a Glameow pero soltó un quejido y se detuvo, la chica volteó a su compañero, para su sorpresa Shinji mantenía la calma.

Tras otro ataque de Glameow Karuma despertó con un sobresalto -¡Qui! ¡Quiiiilava!- Encendió su fuego molesta.

Y su entrenador no perdió el tiempo -¡Giro fuego!- Glameow trató de saltar para evadirlo pero el pequeño espiral de fuego la atrapó en medio, causando daño considerable -¡Excavar contra Bibarel!- Acto seguido Karuma fue bajo tierra y golpeó a Bibarel desde abajo, Lux sonrió Y Karuma la miró con sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Lux! Contra Glameow ¡Terminemos esto, usa triturar y chispa!

-Karuma, ¡Desenrollar y rueda fuego contra bibarel!

Lux se envolvió en electricidad y con los colmillos a la vista se lanzó hacia Glameow mientras Karuma se enrolló con fuego a su alrededor, ambas atacaron con gran fuerza a sus oponentes, Bibarel cayó sobre su estómago con espirales en los ojos y Glameow derrapó en el suelo también rendida, la batalla había acabado.

-¡Glameow!- Exclamó preocupada Ayako, hacía buen tiempo que su pokémon estrella era derrotada de esa forma.

-Ay Bibarel…- Murmuró Reiji con un suspiro –lo hiciste bien, no te preocupes- Ambos regresaron a sus pokémon de vuelta a sus pokébolas  donde podrían tomarse un descanso, Lux se acarició de Hikari afectivamente mientras que Karuma insistió a los pies de su entrenador para que le hiciera una caricia hasta que el cumplió para alegría de la pokémon de fuego.

-Ese fue un gran trabajo en equipo- Dijo Ayako contenta del despliegue de ataques.

-Supongo, Karuma y Lux nos escuchan a ambos y eso ayuda en batallas dobles, al menos para sorprender a los oponentes- Comentó -Aunque creo que en las oficiales no se permite… ¿O sí?

-La verdad creo que no- Dijo Reiji divertido -Pero estuvieron muy bien, las combinaciones de ataques que Karuma conoce son muy útiles.

-Sí, son todas ideas de Shinji- Dijo la chica sonriendo, miró a su compañero –Aunque puede que haya tenido algo que ver- Dijo con una sonrisita victoriosa.

-Estoy seguro de que tus concursos han sido una inspiración- Apoyó Reiji, Shinji decidió no decir nada, sólo asintió.

-¡Ay Cresselia! Mejor entro de una vez, no quiero que la comida se queme- Recordó la mamá de Hikari, rápidamente entró a casa.

Los otros tres solamente miraron algo nerviosos, Karuma se acercó al resto del equipo  a conversar con Psiana, quien escuchaba atenta a Noctail entablando conversación con al Umbreon de Ayako, en su lugar Pichu llego corriendo y subió en el hombro de Reiji, quien le sonrió y lo acarició -¿Te va bien con mi hermanito, eh? No lo dudé ni por un segundo.

-Se está esforzando por estar al nivel de los demás-  Comentó el chico.

Hikari sonrió al ver a los dos hermanos conversando y suspiró relajada, era bueno estar con la familia -Creo que iré a hacer algunas llamadas… después de todo, ¡Es víspera de navidad!- Dijo antes de retirarse.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Feliz navidad Haru!

-¡Kari, feliz navidad!- Ambas coordinadoras se mostraban alegres de poder comunicarse otra vez  -¿Dónde andas?

-En mi casa en Twinleaf, larga historia pero logramos venir hasta Sinnoh y Shinji y yo pasaremos navidad en mi casa- Dijo la chica de cabello azul.

-¡Guau!  Bueno por aquí Masato llegó ayer así que estamos todos juntos de nuevo, realmente es bueno verlo de nuevo y mis padres y yo estamos realmente orgullosos de él- Sonrió –Y está muy emocionado por contarnos de su viaje y mostrarnos a sus pokémon.

-Oooh ¿Estás con Masato? Qué bueno, ¿Puedo hablar con él también?-  Haruka le dijo que esperara un minuto y luego volvió al comunicador con el entrenador novato -Hola Masato, ¿Cómo estás como te va?

-Hikari, bien finalmente estoy en casa, papa y mamá están muy contentos- Dijo –Mii también fue a casa con su padre, ya tenemos 5 medallas y varios de nuestros pokémon han evolucionado- Explicó algo emocionado.

-Sí, Masato ya tiene una gardevoir, un grovyle y su mudkip que no quiere evolucionar, yo por mi parte atrape un bonito furret y una vulpix- Comento Haruka -También tengo 3 listones, y Drew tiene 4, me está ganando- Dijo con deje nervioso pero aun así sereno, pues la competencia entre ambos aunque feroz era una rivalidad amistosa.

-Bueno… Shinji y yo vamos más adelantados, yo ya tengo 4 listones y él tiene 6 medallas, ah por cierto ¿No tienes el número de Shuu? Ya sabes para desearle “feliz navidad”

La castaña negó con la cabeza -No, la verdad se lo dije de antemano antes de que nos separáramos.

-Sí claro, con un beso en la mejilla- Dijo juguetona la chica de cabello azul.

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¿Cómo supiste?- Preguntó escandalizada la chica de Hoenn, un casi imperceptible sonrojo en su rostro.

Hikari ensanchó los ojos –S-solo bromeaba, ¿De verdad pasó?

-Sólo como amigos, ¡No digas nada! –Chilló Haruka.

-Si fue sin muérdago…- Murmuró Hikari, aun así su amiga le oyó.

-Uyy ¿Por qué? ¿Tu si te diste uno con muérdago?- Dijo sarcástica Haruka, cruzándose de brazos, pero de inmediato los volvió a descruzar al ver un sonrojo en su amiga, quién desvió un poco la mirada avergonzada -¡Oh Arceus! ¡¿Sí pasó?!

-¡Fue por accidente, enserio!- Dijo la oriunda de Sinnoh.

-¡Ajá! ¡Fue con Shinji!

-¡HARUKA!- Chilló –Mira, te llamé para desearte feliz navidad, aun debo llamar a Kengo y Nozomi y ver si puedo contactar a Satoshi y Takeshi.

-Takeshi, sí, Satoshi… buena suerte, yo no pude- Dijo algo desanimada -¡Pero hablamos después eh! No te vas a escapar y eso tienes que contármelo- Sonrió.

-Claro, y tú me contarás también.

-No tengo nada que ocultar- Canturreó ella, se despidieron y finalizo la llamada.

Acto seguido llamó a Nozomi -¡Hola hola! ¡Feliz navidad!

-¡Hikari que bueno que llames! Igualmente feliz navidad- Rió por lo bajo la pelirroija -¿Cómo te trata la vida?

-Bastante bien, aquí en Twinleaf con mamá, Shinji y yo tomamos el Magnetotrén desde Johto hasta Jubilfe y nos vinimos, fueron varias horas de viaje pero creo que valió la pena sin duda alguna.

-Genial, nosotros hicimos lo mismo, nos dirigíamos cada quien a su hogar pero… misión imposible- Comentó para luego reír un poco más.

-¿Entonces aún estás con Kengo?

-Sí, nos quedamos en un centro pokémon… en estos momentos se estaba duchando- Echó una ligera mirada hacia la derecha -¿Qué hay de Shinji?

-Sí está por aquí también, y su hermano Reiji, hace unos momentos estaba… quemando comida- Dijo con una gotita de sudor nerviosa.

-¿Quemando…?- Murmuró la ojirroja parpadeando en sorpresa.

-Pichucito lo fastidiaba, perdió concentración o algo así y duh… eso no importa en este momento- Desvió el tema.

Ambas amigas se enfrascaron en conversación por varios minutos hasta que el castaño amigo de la infancia de Hikari apareció, conversó con ella también y se despidieron. Hikari trató de llamar a Satoshi sin buenos resultados y Takeshi no contestaba, debía estar cuidando de sus hermanos. Luego Reiji conversó con Sumomo, para lo cual Hikari aprovechó decir un “feliz navidad” también.

La esperada cena preparada por Ayako con ayuda de Reiji finalmente estaba lista, había ensalada, pan, arroz y un par de platos centrales mientras que los pokémon tenían comida preparada por el criador con distintos sabores según sus gustos, poffin de varios colores, incluyendo aun algunos dorados que le quedaban a Hikari desde azalea. Muchos temas distintos surgieron a la luz, que si como atraparon a sus pokemon, que si los rivales, que si las rutas, entre otras cosas que Reiji y Ayako sabían, así como otras que no, Reiji les preguntó sobre la semana que habían pasado con las hermanas Eevee de Johto, a lo que ambos jóvenes sólo dieron un resumen.

Como todo había sido previamente planeado, Ayako había acomodado una habitación para los hermanos de Veilstone, que le agradecieron y ayudaron en lo que podían, la sorpresa de un regalo para Hikari de parte de Ayako y entre otras cosas se pasó una noche amena, fueron a dormir a altas horas y cabe destacar durmieron hasta muy tarde…

\---------------------------------------------------------

-Ahora sí, Hikari, nos vemos de nuevo en Johto- Comentaba Shinji, otra vez sobre el Charizard de su hermano.

-Claro, de cualquier forma estaremos en contacto no te desharás de mí tan fácil, por favor cuida de Psiana- Respondió ella despidiéndose con la mano mientras Tropius y charizard se separaban del suelo.

-El 12 en Goldenrod, si no estás ahí, ¡No sé cómo vas a hacer para llegar a Mahogany!

-¡Ja ja muy gracioso!- Dijo Sarcástica, luego sonrió -¡¡Nos vemos Reiji, hasta pronto Shin!!

Ambos entrenadores separaron sus caminos por un tiempo…


	57. …¡Y la aventura continua!

**56- …¡Y la aventura continua!**

Shinji estaba en la estación del Magnetotrén, en Jubilife. Era 12 de Enero, esperaba el tren que indicaba su boleto mientras tomaba una gaseosa y observaba sus medallas, solo faltaban 2… y aún quedaba bastante tiempo para la liga.

Finalmente el tren M8 llegó a la estación y poco tiempo después comenzó el ajetreo mientras todos abordaban, el chico tomó su mochila y subió casi hasta el último vagón que daba a la barandilla exterior. De inmediato tomó asiento y suspiró, preparándose mentalmente para as largas horas de viaje hasta Goldenrod. Más y más gente entraba, faltaban unos pocos minutos para que el tren partiera y por más que llamaba a Hikari esta no contestaba, ¿Dónde estaría la chica? Posiblemente en otro vagón…

A los pocos momentos se oyó un sonido musical seguido de una voz en los parlantes de la estación -Pasajera 8802 con destino a Goldenrod, por favor abordar el M8… repito pasajera número 8802…- El joven no le prestó mucha atención pero giró la vista a la ventana, no había nadie más haciendo ademán de subir al tren -Pasajera Hikari Berlitz 8802 con destino a Goldenrod última llamada, abordar el M8.

-¡¿Qué?!- Shinji dio un salto y se puso de pie ante este aviso, asomándose a la puerta del vagón, tratando de ver si localizaba a la chica que obviamente estaba retrasada -¿Pero dónde diablos está…?

Finalmente divisó a la chica corriendo hacia la parada -¡ESPEREEEEN!- Extendiendo una mano hacia el Magnetotrén, sonrió un poco al ver a Shinji, pero su expresión rápidamente cambió cuando la puerta corrediza cerró justo a pocos pasos, ensanchó los ojos al igual que su compañero, pero sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la baranda trasera con la puerta exterior del último vagón y lanzó una pokébola, Flora la Bayleef apareció -¡Ayuda Flora!- Le extendió una mano

-¡Bei!- La pokémon de hierba entendió la situación rápidamente y con sus látigos ayudó a su entrenadora, logrando ponerla a salvo y en el tren antes incluso de que este comenzara a moverse. La chica se quedó unos momentos en el suelo jadeando y tosiendo un poco por la carrera que se había pegado, Flora la calmaba un poco dándole palmaditas con su látigo cepa.

Oyó la puertita exterior abrirse -Por poco y te dejan, ¿No?- Alzó la vista y vio a Shinji ofreciéndole la mano para ponerse de pie, sonrió y se paró -¿Qué hacías despistada?- Preguntó el chico con cierto tono de arrogancia, aunque se veía genuinamente agradecido de que todo hubiese salido bien.

-Ay estaba… comiendo… y después la estúpida maquina esa… no me aceptaba el ticket y… uff… tuve que venirme corriendo… gracias Flora- Dijo a la Bayleef, y ya tras calmarse la regresó a su pokébola.

-Ven, entremos de una vez, después que el tren está en movimiento no podemos estar aquí afuera- Señaló él.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutos después ya estaban más tranquilos en otro vagón, Hikari sólo miraba a su alrededor, el lugar estaba notablemente más vacío pero era entendible ya que no había festividades, aunque de seguro estuvo lleno el 9 y 10 de febrero, con los entrenadores volviendo a la región lo más rápido posible.

Shinji por otro lado, estaba revisando y acomodando un poco sus pokébolas, dos normales, la rápida azul y amarilla de Karuma, la negra y brillante lujo de Pichu, la buceo de Kaito, la ocaso de Dusk, la lunar de Noctail y la rosada pokébola amor de Psiana, que justamente buscaba para entregársela a su entrenadora -Ten Hikari, Psiana.

La chica tomó la pokébola emocionada y la agrandó, liberando a la espeon que saltó sobre su entrenadora alegremente acariciándola -¡Psiana querida! ¿Qué tal? ¿Algún ataque nuevo?- Preguntó abrazándola mientras ella enrollaba su cola bifurcada en el brazo de la chica.

-Ataques nuevos ninguno, pero ya controla muy bien los suyos, además hace buen equipo con Noctail en batallas dobles, con quien se la pasó casi todos estos días como la parejita que son- Dijo rodando los ojos -O conversando con los pokémon, como tu Pachirisu e incluso Gliscor y Electivire.

-¿Te llevaste bien con todos?- Preguntó Hikari viendo a la evolución psíquica de Eevee.

-¡Pi, piiii!

Hikari sonrió y luego la bajó. Noto las pokébolas que le joven traía consigo –¿Siete? ¿Traes algún otro pokémon?- Preguntó curiosa, seguro podían llevar más de seis pokémon a la vez pero eso imposibilitaba a un entrenador a participar en cualquier cosa hasta no dejar a su equipo en 6.

-Sí, es el Charizard de mi hermano, me lo prestó para que nos llevase a Mahogany rápido- Aclaró.

-El charizard de Reiji se ve que es un gran pokémon… ¿Lo atrapó hace mucho?- Preguntó ella acariciando a Psiana.

-Bastante, es uno de sus pokémon más confiables, lo tiene desde que era un charmander y lo atrapó en uno de sus viajes, es como todo charizard supongo, noble, poderoso y muy protector- Explicó el chico viendo la pokébola del dragón, habiendo ya guardado las otras.

La chica regreso a la espeon y se quedó viendo un rato más por la ventana hasta que decidió tomar sus listones y ponerse a limpiarlos y admirarlos. El primero, de Cherrygrove, medalla circular cintas rojas y detalles en rosa, el segundo tenia forma de flor y listón naranja, pues era de Florando donde Flora había evolucionado, la tercera también tenía una medalla redonda pero su listón era morado y lavanda, recordándole que en ese concurso había participado Shinji con Lux y esa fue la vez en la que intercambiaron pokémon, y su cuarto listón el más pintoresco, blanco, de puntos azules y detalles en rosa, la medalla tenia forma de relámpago… solo le faltaría uno más, y a Shinji dos medallas.

-Oye Shinji ¿Qué sabes de Mahogany, es decir, cómo es? ¿Y su líder?- Preguntó al chico mientras volvía a poner sus listones en su estuche.

-Mahogany es una ciudad parecida a Snowpoint, aunque es un pueblo más pequeño, hace algo e frío y es conexión a varios sitios importantes, como el Monte Mortar, la Cueva de Hielo y el Lago de la Furia, tiene alguna que otra cosas interesantes y se muchos turistas van a ver y comprar esculturas de hielo… en cuanto al gimnasio, es un campo de hielo por la especialidad del líder- Explicaba el joven tratando de recordar con más detalle el pueblo.

-Suena muy bonito ¿Y cómo se llama el líder?

-Pryce… es un viejo con bastante experiencia- Dijo con tono un tanto desinteresado.

-Hmm así que un entrenador hábil, ¿Ya sabes que pokémon vas a usar?

-Claro, ya lo tengo planeado… de inicio Dusk y Ro no estarían nada bien con un tipo hielo, Karuma sí, pero estuve pensando en los pokémon que puede tener el líder y puede haber tipos tierra y agua, así que quizás Ro podría hacer algo, pero Karuma no se vería muy bien ante la situación, Noctail funcionará bien de cualquier manera, no sé si utilice a Kaito, ya que es tipo agua igualmente y Pichu… ha mejorado bastante, pero sigue siendo solo un bebé- Explicó -Creo que usaré a Noctail e intercambiaré entre Karuma y Ro dependiendo si el oponente es tipo agua o tierra.

-Pero… contra Ro un ataque hielo sería muy malo- Opinó la chica.

-Claro, eso lo sé de sobra, pero puede protegerse bien y recuperarse con un giga drenado.

-Si tú lo dices…- Estuvieron en silencio un rato después de eso, cada uno metido en sus asuntos hasta que Hikari le preguntó algo curiosa – Oye Shinji… ¿Retarás al gimnasio justo mañana?

-No lo creo, mañana quisiera entrenar en el lago de la furia.

-Oh, suena interesante- La chica tomó el pokégear e investigó un poco sobre dicha área.

“ _El lago de la furia, también conocido como lago Gyarados es un lugar en Johto que se encuentra al norte de Pueblo Mahogany, conectándose a este a través de la ruta 43. Es el punto más al norte de todo Johto y esta inhabitado a varios kilómetros ya que es peligroso por los pokémon salvajes de alto nivel que habitan allí. Se dice que el lago de la furia fue creado cuando muchos gyarados hicieron un cráter enorme con sus hiperrayos en una dura batalla y luego este se llenó con agua de lluvia por las tormentas de sus peleas”_

-Hmmm, sí suena algo peligroso pero sería interesante verlo, sólo espero que no hallemos un Gyarados realmente- Se dijo más a sí misma.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

-¿Tienes todo? Vamos llegaremos rápido- Llamó el chico mientras salía del centro pokémon. Hikari trotó tras él.

-Sí, sí, sólo estaba terminando de peinarme un poco.

Ambos habían llegado a Goldenrod al anochecer y tras el lago viaje simplemente se dedicaron a comer algo y descansar para partir al día siguiente bien temprano, y ya de mañana estaba por partir.

Shinji liberó al charizard de su hermano, que sonrió al tiempo que emitió un ligero gruñido, ambos subieron en la espalda del poderoso dragón, que sin mucho esfuerzo alzó vuelo y a paso constante se alejaba de la enorme ciudad dorada del comercio…

Durante la primera parte de viaje ambos chicos se dedicaban a hablar acerca de lo que habían hecho esos últimos días y de la celebración de año nuevo y sobre su regreso a Johto. Cuando ya tenían aproximadamente hora y media de viaje, llegaron a un gran obstáculo -Este es el Monte Mortar- Comentó el entrenador, Hikari observaba la montaña con interés, claro que no se comparaba al magnífico Monte Coronet, que dividía a Sinnoh a la mitad, pero ciertamente era algo.

La enorme montaña era muy alta, con infinidad de picos dentados sobre los que no crecía ni una mísera brizna de hierba, y estaba rodeada por un lago de aguas heladas y cristalinas.

-Tiene varios kilómetros de ancho- Murmuró.

-Sí, y por dentro es horrible… el lugar es como un inmenso laberinto rocoso… y encima es tan oscuro como la piel de un Umbreon.

Hikari sólo le atinó a reírse ante el último comentario comparativo, pero no pudo evitar imaginar cómo sería el lugar por dentro, no que quisiera averiguarlo realmente pues no quería perderse, gracias. Tras eso solo se quedó admirando la montaña y sus alrededores, además de disfrutar de la brisa y respirar el aire puro de montaña.

Una vez hubieron dejado la montaña atrás Shinji volvió a hacer otro comentario -De aquí en más, son unos pocos kilómetros de distancia- Y como si se lo hubiesen dicho así, Charizard apego más las patas a su cuerpo y comenzó a volar más rápido. Hikari ciertamente comenzó a considerar lo práctico que era tener un pokémon volador de su tamaño.

Durante algunos minutos más Charizard volaba ágilmente entre el cielo despejado, llegando por fin a verse a lo lejos el pueblo de su destino, ¡Pueblo Mahogany!

Hikari bajó de Charizard y se estiró un poco, luego le agradeció al pokémon de fuego le acarició ligeramente el hocico, Shinji también paso su mano por el cuello del Pokémon dándole unas palmaditas para luego regresarlo a su pokébola –Enviaré a charizard de vuelta a casa después de que coma algo y descanse- Comentó el chico.

-Bueno aún es temprano, podríamos entrenar un poco o hacer algo antes del almuerzo, no quiero sólo quedarme en la habitación del centro pokémon, necesito estirar las piernas tras ese vuelo- Dijo la chica, quejándose un poco ante lo último.

-Pues no estaría nada mal darle un vistazo al pueblo o entrenar un poco.

Dicho y hecho pasearon un rato por el pueblo, Mahogany era bastante bonito con varias tienditas pequeñas, casas humildes y gente amable. Además Hikari compró unos dulces típicos llamados caramelos furia y hasta lograron ver algunas de las esculturas de hielo de las que Shinji había mencionado.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Ya en la tarde después de almorzar de hablar con Reiji para devolverle a Charizard y agradecerle habían ido al dichoso lago de la furia. Hacía un clima bastante fresco, de hecho, se podría decir que estaba fría la temperatura, todos los pokémon estaban afuera admirando el lugar al igual que Hikari, y listos para entrenar sin duda.

-Es enorme…- Comentó Hikari. Viendo como el lago se extendía por kilómetros, para nada era como el lago Verity cerca de su casa. Aspiro profundo, el aire era húmedo y algo pesado y el área estaba en un silencio total, a decir verdad la ponía algo nerviosa pero estaban todos juntos así que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

-Bien, hay que entrenar para el gimnasio Mahogany- Dijo Shinji llamando la atención de los pokémon -Pero primero… me gustaría demostrarte el trabajo de Noctail y Psiana juntos Hikari- El chico sonrió victorioso ante lo último.

-¡Torterra!- Ro también llamó la atención, los dos entrenadores voltearon a verle, los ojos del pokémon continente brillaron de verde y el pasto a su alrededor reaccionó de igual manera hasta que dos briznas de hierba se entrelazaron como en un nudo.

-¡Ro! ¡Qué genial! ¿Ese es Hierba lazo no?- Dijo Hikari acercándose.

-Ah, sí, lo aprendió hace poco, es un buen ataque tipo hierba aunque difícil utilizarlo contra oponentes tipo agua- Comentó el joven –Aunque de todas formas parece que Pichu también quería aprenderlo.

-¿Pichu? Supongo que estaría muy bien, le puede servir para contra-atacar pokémon de tipo tierra o roca, los cuales de por sí tienden a ser pesados.

-Ese ataque, bien utilizado, puede acabar con un Swampert o un Gastrodom que quisiera hacerle frente- Murmuro el chico –Así que en eso estas en lo cierto.

-¡Bun!- La Buneary de Hikari se adelantó y comenzó a apuntar a Ro y a sí misma, Pichu se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa Riri? No me digas que ¿También quieres aprender ese ataque?- la conejita asintió alegremente –Pues podría ser útil, si quieres por mi está bien y podrías entrenar con Pichucito.

-Ellos nos son tipo hierba, no les será nada fácil dominarlo, Ro… trata de darles lo básico, pero sabes que tomaran semanas en aprender posiblemente- Indicó Shinji.

-¡Tor!

-Y hablábamos de… Psiana y Noctail- Volvió el girándose nuevo a la chica de cabello azul.

-¡Claro!- Dijo Hikari emocionada -Psiana, no te importaría estar bajo el mando de Shin y demostrarte tus nuevas habilidades ¿Cierto?- Le preguntó a la pokémon rosada.

-¡Piii!- Psiana negó con la cabeza, sonrió y corrió junto a Noctail hasta quedar frente al entrenador del último.

-Esto será interesante, a ver… Torrent, Dorinda, ¡Ustedes también saben un par de cosas nuevas!- Les llamó, la Ninetales y el Empoleon acudieron al campo, listos para combatir.

Un fuerte viento sopló en el lago, los cuatro pokémon estaban listos para atacar, Ro, Pichu y Riri estaban entre viendo y entrenando por su cuenta, Lux veía sentada el combate, al igual que Karuma a su lado, pues ellas también debían estar atentas a las nuevas habilidades y combinaciones de compañera de equipo… Flora parecía más bien distraída y miraba en todas direcciones de vez en cuando, Dusk y Kaito se mantenían a la par, el primero a orillas del lago, sobre el pasto y el segundo dentro del agua, pero igualmente a orillas, no sentían ni el más mínimo movimiento bajo el agua, lo que le hacía vacilar la pensar si realmente habrían Gyarados ahí abajo… pero, todos atentos del combate que pronto iba a dar inicio.

-Comencemos, ¡Dorinda lanzallamas, Torrent pulso de agua!- Una ráfaga de fuego y una esfera de agua fueron disparadas a la orden.

-¡Cola de acero los dos!- Inició por su parte Shinji, la espeon y el umbreon, con colas plateadas, corrieron contra sus oponentes, ambos evadieron los ataques con increíble destreza y se acercaron a sus oponentes, Psiana golpeó a Dorinda en toda la cabeza pero Noctail no corrió con la misma suerte.

-¡Garra metal!- Las puntas de las aletas de Torrent brillaron también y le protegieron de la cola de acero -¡Ahora Dorinda fuego fatuo!- Ordenó a su otro pokémon con una sonrisa victoriosa, los ojos de Dorinda brillaron de azul, una pequeña llama de dicho color apareció en cada punta de sus nueve colas, luego las lanzó contra Psiana y el místico fuego la envolvió, quemándola.

Shinji no dijo nada viendo como Psiana se quejaba un poco y se sacudía, de inmediato miró a Dorinda, dado que por la habilidad “Sincronía” también se quemaría, pero a diferencia de la espeon, la Pokémon dorada fue rodeada de fuego… con una sonrisa y sin ser afectada -Absorción de fuego… muy inteligente- Dijo el chico.

Hikari sonrió halagada –Gracias, ¡Dorinda giro fuego como lo practicamos!- Una esfera de fuego de tonos cálidos se formó en la boca de Dorinda, apenas había comenzado a crecer cuando…

-¡Draaa!- Un chillido de Kaito los interrumpió y llamó su atención, todos voltearon, en el lago se formaban unas cuantas burbujas no muy lejos de Kingdra. Noctail corrió a la orilla con Psiana, Kaito se alejó un poco y los demás pokémon tomaron una distancia prudente, en especial los dos de fuego.

De pronto tres Gyarados enormes emergieron de las aguas del lago, sus ojos teñidos de rojo miraban con molestia a los pokémon y ambos entrenadores, nadie se movió ni un centímetro…

Silencio…


	58. ¡Primavera para Florecer!

**57- ¡Primavera para Florecer!**

De pronto las bestias acuáticas tensaron los músculos, Noctail notó esto y fue el primero en atacar al oponente del centro con un pulso oscuro, Psiana le siguió casi de inmediato con un psicorrayo, ambos estaques estaban muy bien coordinados entre sí. Pichu lanzó un poderoso choquetrueno contra el Gyarados del flanco izquierdo y Flora bombardeaba con hojas mágicas de diversos colores al de la derecha, pero el “ataque” no duro mucho pues un poderoso hidrobomba triple hizo retroceder a los pokémon. Dorinda, posiblemente vista como un oponente débil ante este ataque, fue afectada de golpe y mandada varios metros atrás.

-¡Dorinda!- Exclamó Hikari, el ataque había tenido bastante poder, Karuma acudió a su lado y tras pocas palabras entre ambas pokémon de fuego se quedó protegiéndola, Psiana vuelve a envolverse en fuego por el fuego fatuo de la batalla de práctica y su ataque cesa por completo, Noctail le cubre y lanza una fiera y roja mirada maliciosa contra los tres pokémon salvajes en un intento por intimidarlos y detenerlos por un momento.

-Ro, ataca con tormenta de hojas, ¡Ya!- Ordenó Shinji al ver como los pokémon se resguardaban en su mayoría, a excepción de Flora quien seguía apaleando al gyarados de la derecha, muy absorta en su batalla, y Pichu y Riri que hacían una excelente combinación de puños trueno atacando con mucho valor.

-¡Terra!- El pokemon continente hizo brillar el árbol de su espalda, una tormenta de hojas verde brillante salió de este y arrasó con los tres Gyarados que chillaron antes e dolor y luego contraatacaron con hiperrayos y más hidrobombas.

-¡Dusk, Protección!- No bastó más para que ambos iniciales de hoja estuviesen cubiertos por una barrera verdosa sobre la cual los ataques de las serpientes marinas simplemente rebotaron -Rápido, dale esto a Psiana, el centro pokémon queda lejos y no es bueno tenerla aguantando esas condiciones- le entregó a Hikari un antiquemar, la chica asintió y corrió a su pokémon para sanarla de un ataque que ella misma había provocado en una batalla de práctica, pero claro… no sabía que esto ocurriría.

Torrent seguía reflejando ataques acuáticos y soportándolos bien, pero se estaba cansando, un pulso dragón le dio a Flora y un Hiperrayo a Dusk, alejando a este del combate. Los gyarados del lago de la furia se ganaban muy bien sus títulos de pokémon salvajes peligrosos, y Hikari estaría mintiendo si dijera que no temía que apareciesen más.

Flora seguía sin  rendirse y atacó al gyarados del centro con varios latigazos, un ataque conocido como “cortes furia”, la imponentes bestia por fin cayó y los esfuerzos combinados de dos puño trueno y un trueno bien cargado de Lux tumbaron otro.

Lux suspiró aunque aún lista para continuar, un poco más atrás Pichu y Riri cayeron sentados en el pasto agotados. Flora cerró sus ojos y tomó aire como había hecho su entrenadora cuando habían llegado al sitio, todo a su alrededor tenía un aire pesado de severidad… Ro reconoció su mirada roja al volver a alzar la cabeza hacia el oponente faltante -¡Tor! ¡Terra!

-¿Ro?- Hikari y Shinji voltearon a verlo, el pokémon continente apunto a Flora y Shinji pareció comprender de inmediato.

-Hikari, Flora va a evolucionar- Explicó el chico y enseguida la pokémon de hierba de Johto se cubrió completamente de una cegadora luz blanca hasta el punto de que no se veía más que su silueta, que luego comenzó a cambiar. La hoja de su cabeza desapareció por completo, dando lugar a dos finas antenas, su collar de semillas se abrió completamente dejando a su paso un collar de enormes pétalos mientras su cuerpo aumentaba hasta alcanzar casi los dos metros. Tras el brillo, se podía admirar a Flora ahora de un color verde parecido a cuando era una Chikorita, sus hermosos pétalos de un vistoso color fucsia con bordes en blanco y detalles amarillos, color que adquirió su mirada, aún gentil, decidida y protectora.

-Flora…- Alcanzó a decir la coordinadora en un susurro, totalmente impresionada mientras sonreía ampliamente, buscó entre su bolso su pokédex mientras los pokémon también veían como la inicial de hierba alcanzaba su tan esperada tercera y última etapa evolutiva.

Mientras la pokédex comenzaba a describir las características nuevas de Flora, el collar de pétalos de la misma comenzaba a brillar de blanco, formándose una esfera de energía del mismo color en su boca “ _Meganium, el pokemon herbal y forma evolucionada de Bayleef_. _La sustancia química de la cual esta elaborada la dulce fragancia que emite la flor en su cuello es capaz de actuar como un relajante natural que calma la exaltación y la agresividad, además, su aliento curativo es capaz de regenerar la vegetación. En batalla, puede despedir esta esencia para aplacar el espíritu de lucha de sus enemigos y amansarlos”_

-¡Meeeeiga!- Repentinamente, la recién evolucionada Meganium lanzó un poderosísimo rayo amarillo verdoso contra el Gyarados que quedaba, un rayo solar. El ataque fue un golpe directo y cabe decir, acabo con su oponente, el cual cayó pesadamente en las agua del lago, unos tensos segundos pasaron… y la pokémon sonrió -¡Mei!

-¡Flora!- Hikari corrió alegre a felicitarla, su largo cuello se alzaba por sobre la cabeza de su entrenadora de forma elegante e imponente -¡Que fantástico! ¡Mírate, llegaste a tu etapa final!- Dijo la chica emocionada.

-Meiga- La pokémon asintió ligeramente, orgullosa y también muy contenta.

-Impresionante, felicidades, supongo que ya no sigues siendo la misma Chikorita miedosa que conocimos cuando apenas habíamos llegado a esta región- Comentó Shinji acercándose también, Riri y Pichu observaban desde el suelo, claro que para ellos flora era aún más alta desde su punto de vista.

Ro se acercó y asintió como si estuviese de acuerdo con su entrenador, pero se podía decir que la mirada del pokémon era también una de orgullo -Su relación con Ro también avanzo mucho, primero le tenía miedo y ahora se podría decir que lo admira mucho, como compañero y como maestro.

-Así parece.

-Pues que gran profesor, Flora- Hikari rió, la conejita y el ratón eléctrico se aproximaron más a la Meganium, ésta bajó la cabeza lo más que pudo y los dos pequeños escalaron sobre ella, Flora elevó otra vez la cabeza y ambos rieron como si se tratase de un juego, bajaron deslizándose como en un tobogán por su cuello y espalda, riendo al caer suavemente sobre el pasto -Bueno, creo que lo mejor ahora será que nos alejemos un poco de aquí- Comento Hikari echando un vistazo al lago -Ni media hora y ya fuimos atacados, enserio hay que tener cuidado.

-Sí, busquemos un área un poco más lejos de la orilla, mala suerte para ti- Dijo Shinji volteando a Kaito y regresándolo a su pokébola. Así, el grupo se alejó un poco.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

-Adelante, ¡Bola sombra y giro!- Ordenó Shinji.

Habían resumido la batalla de práctica y los cuatro pokémon participantes estaban ya algo cansados aunque aun dándolo todo. Noctail formó una bola sombra entre sus fauces y luego la disparó hacia Dorinda y Torrent, Psiana por su parte liberó varias estrellas doradas que gravitaron alrededor del ataque de Noctail creando una interesante combinación.

-¡Dorinda giro fuego!- La Ninetales asintió y escupió una esfera de fuego que estalló contra la combinación y se esparció en un vórtice de llamas por todo el campo, las eeveeluciones tomaron distancia prudente –¡Ahora Torrent garra metal!

El Empoleon corrió hacia los oponentes con las puntas de las aletas brillando de plateado, tratando de dar unas cuchilladas. Noctail se hizo a un lado y saltó con una mordida pero el inicial de agua terminó por estrellarlo contra el suelo.

-¡Psicorrayo!- El rayo de energía psíquica salió disparado de la gema en la frente de Psiana y empujó a Torrent lejos  para luego acercarse a Noctail consternada.

-¡Excavar!- Dorinda rápidamente se te hundió bajo tierra, causando que sus dos oponentes se pusieran alertas y algo nerviosos.

-¡Doble equipo Noctail!

-¡Remolino!

Tan pronto como Noctail había creado múltiples copias de sí mismo en el campo para distraer y confundir a Dorinda, Torrent creó sobre sí mismo un remolino y lo lanzó contra los oponentes, el torbellino de agua rápidamente succionó y deshizo varias de las copias mientras Psiana trataba de ponerse a salvo.

Fue entonces cuando Dorinda emergió cerca de ella propinándole una buena embestida, la Espeon contra-atacó con un psíquico mandándola a volar, por su parte, Noctail había sido atrapado en el remolino pero lo destrozó con un pulso oscuro.

 Los cuatro pokémon de detuvieron un momento en el campo cruzando las miradas.

-Chicos ya creo que es suficiente…- Llamó Hikari con un suspiro – Oye esa combinación con la bola sombra fue genial- Sonrió.

-El giro fuego de Dorinda se ha vuelto un contra-escudo muy bueno también.

-Hmmm, ya tengo una presentación lista con Dorinda, aunque como Flora acaba de evolucionar también me encantaría lucirla- Dorinda asintió, de acuerdo con compartir su momento en el próximo concurso -Su rayo solar es fantástico y podría ser muy útil en batalla- Dijo pensativa –Por los momentos… Dorinda, descansa un poco y luego seguimos practicando, tu combinación aun no es perfecta y sería mucho mejor si pudieses mantenerla por un poco más de tiempo, mientras yo veo si planeo algo con Flora- Ambas asintieron.

Shinji suspiró -También debo entrenar, me gustaría poder retar al líder lo antes posible.

-Entonces manos a la obra ¡Vamos!- Dijo Hikari con energía alzando el puño Torrent tú también tienes una combinación nueva, ¿No?- Dijo algo divertida.

-¡Em!- El Empoleon asintió con orgullo y también se puso en práctica, el mismo había creado una presentación para primera ronda, cosa que enorgulleció muchísimo a Hikari. Lanzaba una lluvia de burbujas al cielo, luego las puntas de sus aletas y su pico brillaban con el uso de “picotazo” y “garra metal” para después saltar contra las burbujas y girar rápidamente, los destellos se veían asombrosos y a su vez rompía las burbujas creando brillos. Tras destrozarlas todas cayó sobre el pasto de pie sobre el pasto y manteniendo una pose para a su vez estabilizarse y poder moverse bien sin estar mareado -¡Empo!

Kaito fue liberado, aún al estar en tierra firme, pues Shinji decidió poner a Karuma contra él en una práctica libre para ambos -Karuma, debes defenderte bien contra los ataques de agua y vencer los de tipo hielo, Kaito, la mayor cantidad de rayo hielo que puedas, traten de no hacerse mucho daño- Kaito asintió serio y comenzó de inmediato a cargar un rayo de energía helada mientras Karuma le prestaba atención al chico asintiendo

El primer rayo hielo le dio de lleno…

-¡Qui, quilava quil!- Chillo Karuma indignada, ¡No estaba lista! Shinji negó con la cabeza.

Noctail y Psiana también entrenaban por su cuenta, para la tipo psíquico era todo un reto pues no podía controlar los ataques de Noctail a gusto o hacerle daño con su psíquico por su inmunidad, sin embargo estaba algo acostumbrada, así que en vez de ello intentaba con cualquier otro movimiento que tenía como giro, excavar y bola sombra.  

Ro practicaba su más nuevo movimiento hierba lazo a la vez que se lo enseñaba a los dos pequeños del grupo, los cuales aún no parecían entender ni como concentrarse en la hierba. Flora sacudía un poco su cuello, moviendo su gran flor y sintiéndose un tanto impresionada por como su nueva altura le permitir llegar hasta el árbol de Ro, bajó el cuello un poco para llegar a la altura del pokémon continente y sonrió -¡Meiga!

-Terra, tor terra ter… torte- El torterra se puso a hacerle conversación a la recién evolucionada, Flora se recostó a su lado escuchando, asintiendo, respondiendo y hablando un poco también, quien sabe de qué, pero ambos muy enfrascados en el tema.

Por su parte Lux y Dusk también hacían lo mismo, Lux parecía de lo más animada con cualquiera que fuese el tema mientras Dusk sólo se limitaba a escuchar y asentir de vez en cuando. Miraba a su entrenador, que por el momento observaba a Ro y de vez en cuando le gritaba algo a Kaito y Karuma pues la batalla entre ambas comenzaba a pasar de una mera practica a una pelea, tal cual como dijo que _no hicieran_. El centro pokémon no estaba cerca y de todas formas la idea era hacerse frente no tener un verdadero combate.

\---------------------------------------------------------

-Estoy aburrida…- Comento Hikari, recostada en el pasto viendo el cielo repleto de esponjosas nubes que impedían demasiado calor –Creo que ya es hora de volver, ya practicamos bastante hoy, ¿No creen?- Le pregunto a sus pokémon.

-Para ser un ataque que acaba de aprender Flora va muy bien con ese rayo solar- Comentó Shinji, quien aun terminaba de comer algo.

-Además, debería volver, aún tengo un par de cosas que terminar para un futuro concurso, y con la evolución de Flora, también debo comenzar a ver qué haré- Murmuro la chica para sí misma, pensativa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Shinji.

-¡Ya verás, en el próximo concurso!- Dijo ella poniéndose de pié y guiñándole divertida.

Riri y Psiana decidieron quedarse en el área, y Flora, que estaba comiendo con Ro, tampoco parecía querer irse tan rápido. De hecho, los únicos que no hacían nada y estaban de acuerdo con irse junto a ella eran Dorinda, Torren, Lux y Dusk, de manera que luego de una corta charla la chica se adelantó de vuelta al Centro pokémon de Mahogany junto a sus pokémon.

Una vez allí se dedicó a preparar algunos poffin y comida pokémon ya que se le estaban acabando y además pudo enterarse que justo en unos tres días habría un concurso allí mismo en pueblo Mahogany.  Esto a su vez, le recordó el otro asunto por el que se había regresado y puso manos  al obra en su proyecto especial, planeando desde ya que pokémon usaría para el próximo concurso.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari abría los ojos con cierta lentitud aun medio adormilada, no recordaba bien en que momento se había dormido… -¿Huh?- Se quejó para sí, frotando sus ojos y bostezando. Lux y Dorinda estaban enrolladas junto a la pared descansando y notó la mochila de Shinji a los pies de la otra cama, se sentó al borde de la suya miró a su alrededor, Psiana estaba sobre su cama al parecer también había estado descansando pero ahora estaba despierta *Quizás volvieron hace no mucho* Pensó para sí. Miró su pokétch y… ¡Oh sorpresa! -¡¿Las 7:33!?- Se puso de pié, se lavó la cara rápidamente y justo iba a abrir la puerta cuando alguien más abrió primero, causando que diera un paso atrás.

-Lo siento- Dijo el chico cuando ambos dieron un respingo al encontrarse frente a frente -Despertaste… iba a hacerlo dentro de un rato, la cafetería cerrará a las 9- Explicó, junto a él Pichu y Riri parecían estar conversando y jugueteando.

-¿Y qué, cenamos ya?- Preguntó ella.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Pues… no- Admitió con una ligera sonrisa. Torrent, que entraba a la habitación, negó con la cabeza -Acabo de despertar, dame un rato y luego voy… además, no llamé a Haurka- Dijo volviéndose a sentar en su cama *creo…* agregó en su mente un poco dudosa, para luego reír ligeramente.

Shinji cerró la puerta y fue a su cama, tomando su pokégear de su mochila -Por mí está bien, debo llamar a Reiji de todas formas…

La chica se puso a buscar algo en su mochila, hasta sacar un cepillo para ordenar un poco su cabello –Me enteré que habrá un concurso en unos tres días- Comentó mientras el joven hacía la llamada.

-Bueno eso te da algo de tiempo, por mi parte averigüé que el gimnasio no ha estado teniendo muchos retadores últimamente.

Ella simplemente contesto con un ligero “hmmm”


	59. ¿Reto diferente en el gimnasio helado?

**58- ¿Reto diferente en el gimnasio helado?**

A la mañana siguiente, ambos entrenadores desayunaron como de costumbre y tras ello Hikari continuó con su proyecto, diciendo algo acerca de “terminar de coser las tiras y terminar el listón” de lo cual Shinji no entendió mucho realmente, pero sabía que si preguntaba iba a recibir la misma respuesta de que lo vería en el concurso. Por su parte el chico y su equipo calentaron un poco antes de ir al gimnasio.

Para las 3 en punto de la tarde, tras un corto almuerzo, se hallaban los dos jóvenes en la entrada del gimnasio Mahogany. Tenía grandes muros blancos con una hermosa reja principal adornada con las figuras de dos dewgong, el edificio en si era de un tono azul blanquecino con varios cristales y detalles.

El día era claro, y justo a esa hora, caluroso, por lo que el cambio de clima al entrar fue radical. Una leve neblina estaba presente en el campo el cual estaba compuesto de hielo, hacía frío pero no había nadie -Vaya…- Murmuró Hikari soltando un suspiro y abrazándose a sí misma, para luego tomar su chaqueta rosada y ponérsela –Con que un gimnasio helado… - Dijo mientras avanzaba con el joven, él se detuvo al llegar al borde del campo, pero como ella estaba aun hablándole siguió caminando, resbaló y cayó sentada sobre el frío suelo del campo de batalla, soltando un chillido asustada.

Shinji no sabía si reírse un poco o negar con la cabeza ante su torpeza, terminó por hacer una mezcla de ambas y le extendió la mano –Arceus ¿Estás bien? no puedo creer cómo eres un imán para los desastres.

-¡OYE!- Se quejó ella.

-Vaya, pues tiene un poco de razón, deberías tener más cuidado- Dijo una voz femenina, ambos voltearon a ver a una joven de aproximadamente unos 17 o tantos años de edad, de tez blanca con cabello castaño oscuro en una coleta, sus ojos, por lo contrario, eran de un claro azul celeste y vestimenta simple pero abrigada en en colores azul marino y negro. La chica avanzó hacia ellos con las manos a la cintura -¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

-Pues… buscamos al líder- Dijo Hikari, Shinji sólo le miró preguntándose si sería una de las estudiantes del gimnasio.

-Ah ya veo, verán… soy Fubuki, la líder de gimnasio de Mahogany- Aclaró con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-¿Tú eres la líder? ¿Quó ocurrió con Yanagi?- Preguntó Shinji confuso. No había oído nada sobre eso, hasta donde sabía, Yanagi seguía siendo el líder de pueblo Mahogany.

-Está bien está bien, la verdad es que aun no soy líder oficial, pero sólo me faltan un par de meses para lograrlo, soy su “aprendiz”… y además su nieta- Explicó con un suspiro.

-Eso mimso- Una voz mayor resonó en el gimnasio, un anciano apoyado en un baston y con expresión severa comenzó a acercarse al campo de batalla donde estaba la joven, tenía puesta una larga gabardina azul marina, con una bufanda blanca bastante gruesa y abrigadora, del mimso color que su ya escaso cabello.

-Usted es Yanagi- Dijo Shinji.

-Así es joven muchacho- Volteó a Fubuki y cambió unas palabras con ella en voz baja, Hikari por su parte miraba a su alrededor, el lugar era bonito y parecia recien-redecorado, además, el campo de batalla estaba en perfecto estado, como era de esperar se componia de una gruesa capa de hielo, irregular y con varios picos y protuberacias de hielo, en el centro había un estanque circular –¡Muy bien!- Hikari volteó al volver a oír la voz de Yanagi.

-Tenemos una propuesta- Dijo con entusiasmo Fubuki -Una batalla doble, ustedes dos contra nosotros dos- Aclaró.

-¿Doble?/¿Nosotros dos?- Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo algo sorprendidos.

-Pue sí, así hacemos esto rápido y tanto Fubuki como yo participamos- Dijo el viejo con voz que demostraba no querer seguir con muchos rodeos, dando golpecitos con su bastón.

-Su…pongo- Murmuró Hikari mirando a Shinji algo dudosa, pero él sólo asintió tomó una pokébola lunar.

*Con que usará a Noctail…* Pensó para sí. Recordó las palabras de Reiji, en la batallas oficiales un pokémon sólo podía seguir a su entrenador así que no tenía mucho sentido usar a Karuma y Lux, además, tiene nuevas combinaciones que demostrar con Psiana… La chica también tomo una pokébola, la amor de Psiana.

-No hay necesidad de un réferi, cuando los pokémon de un lado no puedan continuar, esto se acaba- Dijo Fubuki muy segura, ella y Yanagi arrojaron dos pokébolas. De la de la joven surgió una gran morsa azul oscura con pelaje esponjoso blanco en su cabeza y cuello, imponentes colmillos color marfil  y pequeños pero fieros ojos amarillos, el pokémon de Yanagi por su parte era una foca blanca de aspecto elegante, esbelto y ágil, con grandes ojos negros que reflejaban la experiencia de muchos años, este último entró al agua de inmediato.

-Un tipo agua/hielo y un tipo hielo/agua, ambos son muy parecidos y cuentan con la misma habilidad- Dijo Shinji, arrojó su pokébola junto con Hikari, Noctail y Psiana salieron al campo.

Para sorpresa de Hikari ninguno de los dos se resbaló con el hielo –Oh, que equilibrio…- Dijo algo impresionada, ¿Pero cómo?

-Practicaron con el rayo hielo de Riri- Dijo Shinji -Quería que Noctail se moviera bien sobre el hielo y en vista de que tu Buneary estaba allí, congeló el suelo, Psiana decidió practicar con él como de costumbre así que también aprendió- Dijo con un tono burlón a lo último.

Cuando volvieron la vista al campo dos rayo hielo fueron lanzados simultáneamente contra sus pokémon, Hikari ensanchó los ojos, pero Shinji se mantuvo más calmado -¡Esquívalo!

-¡Tu también!- Ordenó Hikari de inmediato, ambos lograron deslizarse sobre el hielo rápidamente esquivando el ataque doble -¡Giro contra dewgong!- Las estrellas fueron contra el pokémon foca, pero este se metió bajo el agua y esquivó.

-¡Cola de acero!- Al mismo tiempo, Noctail hacía brillar su cola, listo para ir contra Walrein.

-¡Walrein, usa hyper colmillo!- Ordeno Fubuki rápidamente, ambos ataques chocaron con sus brillos plateados, aunque el Walrein tenía una fuerza tremenda y empujó a Noctail.

-¡Dewgong chorro de agua!- Ordenó Yanagi, el pokémon blanco lanzó un potente chorro ¡Que mandó a Psiana al aire!

*¿Por qué justo a mí con el que tiene más experiencia?* Pensó Hikari con un puchero -¡Psiana giro otra vez!

-¡Dew!- Dewgong fue bajo el agua una vez más volviendo a esquivar mientras que Psiana trataba de no caer en el agua ¡De seguro estaría helada!

-Psiana, ¡Eso es! ¡Cola de acero contra la superficie del agua!

-¡Piii-on!- Psiana dirigió su cola hacia abajo, dando con ella contra el agua, con el choque se crearon varias ondas y el pokémon que estaba oculto apareció mientras Psiana aterrizaba al borde del pequeño estanque algo alterada.

-¡Eso es!- Celebró con el puño en alto.

-¡Rayo aurora!- Dijo Yanagi sin inmutarse.

Hikari retomó seriedad -¡Psicorrayo!

Dos rayos multicolores chocaron entre sí, uno del cuerno de Dewgong y otro de la gema de la frente de Psiana.

Por otro lado -Walrein, ¡Chorro de agua!- Un chorro de agua empujó a Noctail lejos de su oponente, el pokémon oscuro sólo se sacudió -¡Rapido bola de hielo!- Ordenó Fubuki con sonrisa victoriosa, entre los largos colmillos de Walrein se formó una esfera de hielo sólido tan grande como la cabeza de Noctail, que le fue lanzada y dio de lleno, empujándolo con fuerza y sacándole el aire con el golpe.

Al ser un ataque de sucesión, otra esfera aun más grande fue lanzada y volvió a dar en el blanco, puesto que aún no se recuperaba de la primera, el pobre pokémon oscuro estaba aturdido -Cada vez tarda más…- Se dijo Shinji, cuando comenzó a cargar la tercera, tomó la oportunidad -¡Vamos Noctail pulso oscuro!- Las ondas de energía oscura dieron de frente en el abdomen del pokemon morsa, cuyo ataque se detuvo la instante.

Al otro lado justoe n ese momento el psicorrayo de Psiana había logrado vencer, tras usar gran parte de su fuerza. Hikari, como de costumbre, echó una ojeada a Noctail, viendo que en ese momento Walrein era atacado -Psiana, ayuda a Noctail, ¡Otro Psicorrayo!

-¡Pi!- Psiana corrió hacia Dewgong, saltó sobre su cabeza hundiéndolo en el agua, y dándose más impulso aterrizó justo a lado de Noctail aunque algo tambaleante, luego lanzó un psicorrayo que se unió al pulso oscuro de su compañero y causó bastante daño al oponente.

-¡Ombi!- Noctail le miró y Psiana sonrió en respuesta.

Hikari sonrió también, con bastante seguridad, podían hacer esto -Cubre a Noctail- Ambos pokémon miraron a lados opuestos cubriéndose las espaldas, Psiana frente Walrein y Noctail en direccion a Dewgong. Fubuki fruncio el ceño planeando que hacer mientras que Yanagi se mantuvo firme, parecía esperar a ver que harían primero antes de contra-atacar o hacer algo.

-¡Bola sombra!

-¡Giro!- Psiana lanzó estrellas doradas contra su oponente mientras que Noctail envió una esfera de energía fantasma contra el suyo -¡Rapido Psiana!- La idea de Hikari no parecía terminar ahí -¡Date vuelta y psíquico!

-Tú también Noctail ¡Pulso oscuro!- Shinji decidió seguir a Hikari con su estrategia, que funciono muy bien, la bola sombra fue impulsada por un ataque psíquico y Walrein recibió un potente golpe, mientras que el pulso oscuro se mezcló con las estrellas doradas y estas dieron contra Dewgong, que cayó con un gran chapuzón al agua del estanque.

-¡Excelente!- Exclamó Hikari con un saltito viendo al dewgong, pensando que había sido todo para el pokémon blanco.

-¡Walrein usa colmillo hielo!- Por la distracción, el ataque ordenado por Fubuki y ejecutado por su Walrein resultó en un par de grandes colmillos azules celeste que impactaron a la pobre Psiana, haciéndola chillar y saltar para alejarse, Noctail se volteo de inmediato y le gruñó -¡Hyper colmillo!

-¡Psiana detenlo! ¡Psíquico!- Llamó Hikari, psiana alzó la cabeza y con sus ojos brillando de azul detuvo al Walrein dejándolo inmobilizado.

-Ahora, Noctail, rayo confuso- Dijo tranquilo Shinji.

-¡Bri!- Los ojos de Noctail brillaron de morado y el oponente también, Walrein estaba confundido y dando lentos y pesados pasos por el campo como atontado.

Un rayo hielo que vino desde atrás repentinamente golpeó a Noctail, tal fue el ataque y con tanta rapidez, que el pokémon oscuro quedó congelado e su lugar, convertido en un gran bloque de hielo -¡Pi!- Chilló Psiana preocupada.

-¡Noctail!- Exclamó Hikari sorprendida, giró la vista para ver a Dewgong, cual no sería su sorpresa ¡El pokémon foca también estaba hecho una piedra de hielo!

-Al menos no fue en vano, Sincronía es grande- Dijo el entrenador de Veilstone, regresando a su pokémon dado que como regla oficial de la liga, un pokémon congelado esta fuera de combate. Yanagi hizo lo mismo con Dewgong.

Hikari miró a Shinji de reojo y volvió al vista al campo, Psiana estab alerta aunque algo nerviosa mientras que Walrein parecía no escuchar las ordenes de su entrenadora, aún confundido y atacando unos de las pequeñas torres de hielo del campo, posiblemente creyendo que era un oponente.

*Supongo que el hecho de que Shinji gane la medalla o no está ahora en mis manos* Pensó Hikari, se mostró más decidida –Sé que podemos hacer esto, Psiana realiza tu combinación especial mientras Walrein esta así.

-¡Pion!- Psiana asintió, de la gema de su frente salió otro psicorrayo, al cual luego le anexó las estrellas brillantes de un giro, finalmente sus ojos brillaron de azul, controlando ambos ataques a voluntad, era una combinación hecha y derecha para la primera ronda de un concurso.

-¡Walrein tu puedes!- Ordenó Fubuki -¡Bola de hielo!- Exclamó, a su lado Yanagi estaba de brazos cruzados simplemente viendo la batalla y el desempeño de su nieta y sucesora. Walrein comenzó a cargar una esfera de hielo entre sus grandes colmillos -¡SÍ!

Pero ya era muy tarde para que el ataque pudiese ser útil, si bien fue lanzado, la combinación de Psiana la volvió meros fragmentos de hielo y estalló contral Walrein, el pokémon se tambaleó.

-Es tu oportunidad, termínalo Hikari- Murmuró Shinji.

-Cola de acero, ¡Finalizalo!- Y con un azote de la cola plateada de la eeveelución, Walrein cayó sobre el hielo pesadamente con ojitos de espiral.

-¡Walrein, no puede ser!- Exclamo Frustrada la entrenadora, dio un pisotón y suspiro, luego regresó a la morsa a su pokébola -Pero estuviste genial, no fue tu culpa- Comentó mirando la pokébola.

-Piii- Psiana se dejo caer sobre el hielo, contenta por la victoria pero fatigada, cerró los ojos y tititó un poco al sentir el frío contra su piel.

Hikari la regresó a su pokébola, no queriendo arriesgarse a ir donde ella y caer de nuevo por el hielo, ya hizo reir suficiente a Shinji el día de hoy haciendo el ridículo.

Fubuki y Yanagi se acercaron, rodeando el campo -Esa fue una batalla muy interesante, sus pokémon pelean muy bien juntos, ya veo porque son compañero de viaje… pero en fin, sus combinaciones me dejaron sorprendida, aunque e tomó por sorpresa el rayo hielo del dewgong de mi abuelo y el efecto de sincron-

Un toque del bastón de su abuelo la interrumpió -Fubuki hablas demasiado…- Murmuró secamente Yanagi –Pero estuviste muy bien- Agregó con una ligera sonrisa.

-Claro, claro- La chica sacó del bolsillo de su suéter un par de medallas -Tomen, la medalla Glacier, se las han ganado.

-E-espera, ¿Para mí?- Preguntó Hikari viendo la que le entregaban -Pero… yo no vine por la medalla, soy coordinadora- Dijo.

-¡¿Eh Enserio?!- Exclamó sorprendida Fubuki -Pero… crei que, los dos venian por un reto… y como no dijiste nada con lo de la batalla doble…- Razonó.

-Creí que lo hacían para que el señor Yanagi también participara- Comentó la chica de cabello azulado.

-A ver a ver a ver- Dijo Fubuki llevándose la mano derecha a la frente y con la izquierda haciendo gesto a Hikari para que se detuviera -Yo creí que ustedes dos venían por la medalla, y para no hacer _dos batallas_ de _tres pokémon_ _cada una_ decidí sólo hacer una batalla doble, y de esa manera mi abuelo también podía participar- Explicó la chica.

Ahora Hikari tomó palabra -Bueno, la verdad es que sólo venía a acompañarlo para ver su batalla de gimnasio, como dijiste que tuviesemos una batalla doble, creí que lo decías porque querías que tu abuelo participara también.

Hubo un corto silencio, y ambas comenzaron a reír dspreocupadamente, Yanagi murmuró  algo negando con la cabeza -Bah, no importa despues de todo.

-Pero entonces, ¿Shinj se puede quedar con la medalla?- Pregunto Hikari algo insegura, quizás podían anular la batalla por todo este malentendido.

-Pero claro, bueno, sí puede ¿No?- Le preguntó a Yanagi mirándolo.

-Fubuki, tú eres la lider, eres la que tiene que decidir- Le dijo tranquilamnte.

-Sí, quédatela, y tú también deberías de tener esta de todas formas, ambos se las ganaron por su trabajo en equipo- Dijo Fubuki entregándole definitivamente la otra medalla glacier a Hikari.

La chica la aceptó humildemente  –gracias- y la miró con detalle, tenía forma de hexágono y su dibujo era parecido a un copo de nieve -Obviamente este a sido un reto interesante- Comentó Hikari tomando su estuche de “listones especiales” y haciéndole un espacio.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Ambos entrenadores salían del gimnasio, Shinji iba como casi siempre con las manos en los bolsillos mientras que Hikari estaba muy pensativa.

-Y dime, ¿Qué harás con la medalla?- Preguntó el joven.

-La verdad no sé, quizás se la dé a Psiana en un bonito collar- Comentó ella con una risa –Ciertamente se la ganó.

-Primero Karuma con un collar de piedra eterna, luego Pichu con un collar de Pluma de Lugia, te oí diciendo algo de un collar para Lux también… sigue así- Dijo sarcástico roleando los ojos.

-Oye Shinji… has ganado la medalla gracias a mí, ¿No lo crees?- Pregunto la chica con una sonrisita, todo lo quería era oirle decir un gracias, y quizás que la halague… sólo un poquito.

Pero claro que era tarea difícil –Pues si no fuese por Noctail, Psiana no hubiese podido hacer su combinacione a tiempo- Dijo tranquilamente –Además que fue gracias a él y su sincronía que Dewgong cayó- Agregó.

Hikair frunció el ceño algo molesta y decpcionada –En eso tienes un poco de razón, pero si no fuese por mí y Psiana hubieses perdido desde el momento e que Noctail quedó congelado.

-Claro, claro, tienes razón… de todas formas gracias, y estuvieron buenas tus combinaciones, esos dos han aprendido mucho- Opinó.

-De nada- Dijo Hikari con una gran sonrisa, miró al cielo y suspiró -Ah… pasadomañana es el concurso, espero poder ganar de una vez mi quinto listón, y a tí ahora solo te falta una medalla.

-Sí, pero Ibuki no es joda… tendré que entrenar bastante con el equipo.


	60. ¿Será que ganaremos el 5º listón? (parte 1)

**59- ¿Será que ganaremos el 5º listón? (parte 1)**

-Muy bien chicos, ¡Podemos ganar este concurso!- Exclamó Hikari con ánimo en las afueras del centro pokémon de Mahogany, todos sus pokémon le copiaron -Muy bien, primero Lux y Flora participarán en la primera ronda de presentaciones- Ambas se veían orgullosas, se miraron la una a la otra con seguridad -Ya está todo listo para eso, luego Torrent y Psiana combatirán- Torrent se apuntó a sí mismo con su aleta derecha en señal de “estoy listo” Psiana dió un saltito en su lugar y asintió -Riri quiere abstenerse por ahora, y Dorinda está un poco cansada y preparándose para el Gran Festival- Dijo mientras Riri sólo negaba con la cabeza, Dorinda estaba recostada y asintió.

-¡Hikari! Como siempre dando apoyo a tus pokémon- Hikari miró a su derecha, desde el centro pokémon salían Eifi y Vali, la primera había hablado y traía en brazos un pequeño pokémon ratón color morado.

-Hola chicas- Se giró sonriente -¿Qué tal la pasaron en las fiestas… y de camino acá?

-No me quejo- Dijo Vali -Se nos hizo mucho más corto el camino, fue bastante sencillo con el magnetotrén hasta Goldenrod, con Psyde hasta Ecruteak y de ahí hicimos carreras- Dijo con una risita –Eifi con Nina y yo sobre Haniro, tuvimos que acampar, sin embargo, los pokémon necesitaban descansar y no ibamos a atravesar el Mt. mortar por dentro, así que lo sobrevolamos ayer y llegamos a Mahogany por la noche.

-Ya, hicimos algo similar- Dijo la chica -Y ¿Entrarás al concurso de Mahogany Eifi?- Preguntó a la chica de cabello naranja.

-No, no esta vez, estoy cansada por el viaje aún y ademas, recuerda que sólo me falta un listón y quedan 4 meses antes del Gran Festival- Dijo la chica -No tengo apuros.

-¡Ratata!- Exclamó el pequeño pokémon morado.

-Un rattata…- Dijo Hikari viendo el pequeño pokémon más de cerca, quien subió al hombro de Eifi y escondió la cara entre su pelo -Se ve adorable- La rattata se volvio a asomar y sonrió olfateando con su naricita al ver que no tenía nada que temer.

-Es _ella_ Hikari, se llama Tati y es pacífica, de hecho nació hace menos de un mes- Dijo Eifi mientras le acariciba.

-Es extraño si me lo preguntas, tomando en cuenta al resto de tu equipo de felinos- Dijo otra voz con cierto tonito curioso.

-¡Shinji!- Fue la triple respuesta que recibió el joven, quien venía acercandose justo tras haber recibido sus pokébolas de regreso de parte de la enfermera Joy. Pichu iba sobre su hombro, con carita risueña de quien no había regresado a su pokébola cuando debía.

-Pues es que Tati fue un regalo- Dijo desviando un poco la mirada y encogiénose de hombros con una sonrisa -Además es especial y se lleva bien todo el equipo.

-¡Pichu!- El pokémon saludó con una patita y saltó al suelo.

-¡Ta ratta!- Tati también bajó, como miembro de la “familia Chu” el ratoncito eléctrico fue a saludar al otro pokémon cargando su colita con chispas eléctricas.

-Pichu no, puedes herirla- Hikari trató de detenerlo pero para su sorpresa la ratoncita morada también liberó una carga eléctrica y ambos juntaron sus colas en un saludo.

-Te lo dije es especial, sus ataques son geniales- Eifi le guiñó.

-¿Ustedes cuanto llevan en Mahogany?- Preguntó Vali con interés.

-Llegamos el 13, llevamos unos 4 días aquí- Respondió el joven.

-Y me supongo ya debes tener la medalla…- La Hanaki castaña suspiró al ver como su rival asentía simplemente -No importa, yo retaré al gimnasio mañana … y luego te ganaré con respecto a Ibuki- Dijo con seguridad.

-¿Por qué no hoy?- Pregunto Hikari, Eifi también le miró curiosa, al parecer no lo había mencionado.

-Bueno, pensé que podríamos ver el concurso, hasta podríamos verte ganar tienes un gran equipo… esa meganium es Flora, ¿No?- Aclaró Valita, preguntándo lo último viendo a la recién evolucionada que asintió.

-Así es, esta recién evolucionada, anteayer tuvimos un incidente en el lago de la furia pero logró hacerle frente a dos enormes Gyarados- Comento la coordinadora de sinnoh.

-Fabuloso, felicidades.

-Ahora, el concurso iniciará en hora y media, deberíamos ir a buscar entradas- Dijo Eifi, Vali asintió -Los vemos después chicos, ¡Mucha suerte Hikari!

-Eso mismo, ten confianza y ganarás- Dijo con mucha seguridad la castaña, Hikari asintió como agradeciemiento.

La chica tomó aire y luego exhalo hondamente -Hora y media… ¡Debor ir a prepararme!- Y con eso regresóa  sus pokémon.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

El escenario era pequeño en comparación a otros, y completamente cerrado pero con excelente iluminación y ventilación -¡Bienvenidos queridos espectadores al concurso Mahogany!- Exclamó con mucha energía Mimian mientras se situaba en medio del escenario dando inicio al concurso, todo el público se emocionó de inmediato -Estamos aquí en el segundo concurso después de estas vacaciones… y veremos quién será el coordinador que gane ¡El primer listón Mahogany de este año!- Anunció mientras extendía el listón para mostrarlo, tenía franjas azule celeste y blancas con una medalla circular.

-Es bueno ver que Mimian conserva su usual entusiasmo- Dijo Eifi, que en conjunto con su hermana y Shinji escuchaban a la maestra de ceremonias hablando sobre el concurso y el Gran Festival. Tati, Pichu y Kyrin veían el concurso tranquilamente, cada uno con su entrenador.

-Primero que nada presentemos a los jueces ¡El presidente del comité de concursos el señor Contesta!

-Es bueno ver a la gente tan animada para este concurso, se que tendremos un gran ganador tras una gran competencia.

-En segúndo lugar, el presidente del club de fans pokemon ¡El señor Sukizo!

-Ese soy yo- Dijo con su típico acento chino y una ligera sonrisa.

-Y en tercer lugar, pero muy importante, ¡Nuestra querida enfermera Joy de Mahogany!

La pelirosa sonrió emocionada -Como siempre, feliz de volver a ver los maravillosos concursos aquí en mi pueblo.

-Ahora vamos a pasar a la primera ronda, donde los coordinadores demostrarán la conexión que tienen con sus pokémon a través de hermosas presentaciones… ¡Demos inicio!

Varios pokémon y sus respectivos coordinadores comenzaron a realizar sus presentaciones, entre las cuales se incluían una joven con una pareja de pokémon de fuego, un chico con un linoone y un furret, e incluso un mightyena y un arcanine luciendo ataques ocuros y de fuego, hasta que luego de varios minutos finalmente llegó el turno de Hikari.

-Y aquí tenemos desde Twinleaf, Sinnoh ¡A Hikari Berlitz!

Hikari salió al escenario con su usual vestido morado y azul marino y sus pendientes de ambarita que le combinaban -Lux, Flora, ¡Salgan ya!- De ambas pokébolas salieron sus dos pokémon listas para dar un espectáculo, pero esta vez había algo distinto, Lux traía puesta una especie de chaqueta sin mangas, de colores morado y azul marino como la ropa de Hikari con una réplica del listón de Ecruteak se hallaba en su melena por arriba de su oreja izquierda. Flora por otro lado, sólo tenía una Flor color fucsia cerca de su antena derecha que combinaba perfectamente con la de su cuello.

-Así que eso era después de todo…- Dijo Shinji, Eifi miraba con ojitos brillantes sumamente interesada por los nuevos detalles.

Vali sonrió ya queriendo ver qué tenía preparado -Se ve muy bien, supongo que debió haberse esforzado mucho en ello- Dijo volteando a ver al chico.

-Algo así… no me había dicho nada pero mencionó algo de coser, tela que no se dañara con electricidad y cambiar la medalla del listón que tiene por una no-metálica.

-Claro, si fuese metálica, conduciría toda la electricidad a ese punto y se arruinaría su presentación- Comentó Eifi, que no apartaba la vista del escenario.

-Exacto- Dijo su hermana menor.

-Vamos Flora bala semilla, Lux cola de acero- Comenzó con entusiasmo.

-¡Meeeei-ga!- La meganium lanzó varios proyectiles-semilla contra su compañera de presentación, esta hizo que su cola brillara, y con rápidos pero elegantes y coordinados movimientos los volvió simple polvo quedando rodeada de su brillo dorado, de inmediato corrió hacia Flora.

-¡Ahora!- Flora extendió dos de sus látigos, uniéndolos para formar un círculo sobre sí misma, Lux saltó a través de él, dejando una estela de brillo a su paso.

-Que genial, nadie hubiese pensado en eso, saltar entre los látigos de Flora- Dijo Eifi.

-Practicó, la recién evolucionada está de lo mejor- Acotó Vali.

-Aun no termina, Flora hoja mágica, Lux… ¡Trueno!- Hojas de distintos colores y brillos se esparcieron en todo el aire del escenario, Lux soltó una monumental descarga que íncreiblemente las atrapó a todas, creando como una malla de electricidad que se guiaba por las hojas. Luego llegó la parte final, lo que Hikari quería lucir… -¡Flora, rayo solar!- Flora comenzó a cargar energía blanca en ena esfera en su boca, los pétalos de su cuello se iluminaban, pero… ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? *siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once?, doce?... pero si teniamos el tiempo contado en diez* Pensó la chica un tanto confundida y preocupada, la “red de hojas y electricidad” comenzaba a decaer.

Eifi notó que había algo mal en la presentación -¿Qué sucede?

-Flora tarda mucho en su rayo solar, creo que Kari lo tenía contado- Dijo Shinji recordando las prácticas de la chica, siempre llevaba los tiempos a la hora de coordinar los movimientos de sus pokémon.

-Pero…- Dijo Vali -quizás es porque aun no ha perfeccionado el ataque.

Shinji notó algo -No sólo por eso- suspiró -El lugar donde estamos es un area cerrada, Hikari sólo había practicado a campo abierto y aquí los rayos solares no son tan fuertes por lo que Flora le cuesta obtener suficiente energía- Los tres miraron el techo de la instalación… ¿Luz solar? ¡De eso no había!

*Ay no, la idea era romper las hojas con el rayo…* Se dijo Hikari, se mordió el labio inferior dudosa, la electricidad se disperso y las hojas comenzaron a caer suevamente al suelo -Flora,¡Lanza tu rayo solar arriba!- Hikari apuntó hacia el techo -Lux, ¡Usa trueno!- Flora de inmediato hizo lo ordenado, teniendo ya el ataque listo, Lux se veía algo insegura ya que no era parte del plan pero siguió de todas formas.

El rayo solar fue rodeado de electricidad que al final estalló y llovió en chispas sobre el escenario como un fuego artificial, las hojas del suelo acabaron por brillar gracias a la combinacion y Hikari disimuló un suspiro, había logrado re-organizarse bien.

-Un final impactante, ¡Que muestra de poder!- Exclamo Mimian.

-Lo consiguió, actuó bien- Dijo Eifi.

-Claro, malo hubiese sido que se hubiese desesperado- Comentó Vali.

-Es Hikari… sabe que hacer en los concusos- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿Y que dicen nuestros jueces?- Mimian apuntó a las cabinas de los jueces.

-Estuvo muy bonito, aunque el rayo solar fue una jugada arriesgada en este escenario que se gastó algo del tiempo- Dijo serio el señor Contesta.

-Sí, paleció que faltaba algo… pelo los atuendos estaban bonitos- Siguió el señor Sukizo.

-Pues a mí me pareció que tuvieron mucha coordinación, sobre todo cuando Luxray saltó entre los látigos de Meganium y el final estuvo lleno de poder y una muestra excelente de la fuerza y salud de sus pokémon- Explicó la enfermera Joy con una sonrisa serena.  

Hikari regresó a sus dos pokémon y sin decir palabra se fue a los camerinos, allí le atacaron los nervios –¡Se dieron cuenta del falló a lo útlimo!- Se dijo desesperada -Pero creo que salvamos bien la presentación…- Se dejó caer en uno de los asiento frustrada –Aahh espero pasar a la segunda ronda…- Dijo para sí.

Más coordinadores y sus pokémon se presentaron tras su turno, algunas de las presentaciones eran buenas pero los nervios de Hikari poco a poco se dispersaron, aunque no por completo. Finalmente la primera ronda acabó, era turno de Mimian de anunciar -Y los 16 coordinadores que pasaron a la segunda ronda estan… ¡Justo aquí!

Todos los presentes en el camerino y el público vieron muy atentos la pantalla, las caras de los participantes comenzaron a salir de a pocos, ya iban 10 y Hikari aún no aparecía -Nooo… vamos…- Murmuraba ansiosa. El coordinador número 15 apareció, hubo un par de segundos de suspenso y finalmente al número 16 ¡Hikari! -¡SÍ!- La chica dio un brinco aliviada.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

-Vaya, empezaba a preocuparme- Comentó Vali.

-La carga de rayo solar le comió tiempo y la red lectrica con las hojas terminó viendose algo fuera de lugar, seguro eso fue lo que la dejó de ultima, pero lo hizo bien, se recuperó y eso también cuenta- Analizó Eifi.

-Ahora tendremos las parejas que se enfrentaran en la segunda ronda- Todos los participantes fueron agrupados al azar, Hikari se enfrentaría a un castaño de ojos miel en la batalla número tres, tendría tiempo para pensar un poco y calmarse hasta entonces…

\-------------------------------------------------------------

-Aquí vamos con la batalla numero tres de esta segunda ronda… coordinadores, saben las reglas así que ¡Que de inicio!

El joven castaño oponente de Hikari lanzó una pokebola de la cual salió un pokémon verde claro con cuchillas en sus manos, un Scyther que salió amenazante al campo de batalla, Hikari no dijo palabra alguna al momento de liberar a Torrent, que se mostró seguro de sí misma y dispuesto a ganar.

El joven fue el primero en dar orden -¡Scyther cortes furia vamos!

-¡Torrent contra-ataca con garra metal!- Ambos pokémon se lanzaron el uno contra el otro a gran valocidad, las aletas recubiertas de metal de Torrent chocaron con las afiladas cuchillas de su oponente numerosas veces, hasta que al final ambos se hicieron atrás -¡Rayo bubuja!

-Por favor… ¡Usa tu viento cortante!- Las burbujas que se dirigían contra el pokémon insecto fueron totalmente destruidas con tajos de energía blancos, los puntos de Hikari bajaron -Danza espada, ¡Rápido!- Scyther comenzó a realizar varios movimientos amenazantes mientras sus cuchillas brillaban de morado.

-¡Torrent remolino!- El Empoleon comenzó a crear sobre sí mismo un torbellino de agua de gran tamaño y lo lanzó contra su oponente sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Ve, tijera cruzada!- Dijo el otro coordinador apuntando al frente, las navajas del scyther cambiaron de morado a un verde brillante y con dos tajos atravesó el torbellino, quitándola aún más puntos a Hikari -¡Ahora demolición!- Una vez más sus navajas cambiaron, esta vez a blanco brillante, y con un experto tajo golpeó fuertemente a Torrent, haciéndole retroceder.

-¡No!- Exclamó Hikari al ver a su pokémon incial atacado por un golpe ante el cuál es débil, además de que sus puntos habían bajado casi dos cuartos, y los de su oponente estaban casi intactos -Vamos Torrent no te rindas… ¡Pulso agua!- Una esfera de agua fue contra la mantis.

-Cortes furia otra vez- Con dos rápidos movimientos la esfera de agua fue reducida a gotas pero ese no era el plan original, mientras el oponente estaba distraído con ese ataque Torrent se acercó con rapidez, dirigido contra su oponente con un picotazo, que fue golpe directo.

\--------------------------------------------------------

-Es difícil, la mayoría de los ataques de Torrent son a distancia, y todo lo que hace ese Scyther es destrozarlos- Dijo Shinji, Pichu y Tati le hechaban porras a la chica.

-Un empoleon tiene muchas resistencias e incluso una inmunidad de tipo, pero con ese demolicion me sorprendió- Dijo Eifi.

-No hay que confiarse, aunque ese último picotazo estuvo muy bien- Dijo Vali.

-Pero los puntos hermana…- Le recordó la de cabello naranja.

\---------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ahora, vamos con un remolino!- Esta vez el torbellino de agua fue rápido como para atrapar a su oponente que quedó dando vueltas.

-¡Scyther!- Llamó el chico preocupado, sus puntos bajaron.

-¡Torrent rayo burbuja!- Las burbujas agregadas al remolino daban vueltas junto al Scyther, alcanzádolo y estallando contra el, dañándolo muy poco pero haciendo que perdiera más de su valioso puntaje -¡Apunta bien y ataca directo con picotazo!

El pico de Torrent se rodeó de energía blanca pero de pronto esta comenzó a girar como un taladro, con gran velocidad y puntería, Torrent le dio al Scyther un golpe directo, destruyendo su remolino en el proceso.

-¡Ey! ¿Ese ha sido un picotazo?- Preguntó Eifi, sabiendo que la respuesta era…

-No- Dijo Vali –Por lo visto eso fue un pico taladro.

-Buen momento para aprender semejante ataque, ese golpe debió haber sido crítico- Comentó Shinji mirando a la coordinadora en el escenario.

Ahora Hikari tenia ventaja en puntos y el Scyther oponente se veia bastante maltrecho tras el último ataque -¡Pulso agua!

-¡Tijera X!- Scyther no fue tan rápido y el pulso de agua le dio de lleno, el pokémon verde cayó con espirales en los ojos, sin nada más que hacer…

Las cabinas de los jueces mostrabasn tres X rojas y Mimian habló -Al parecer Scyther esta fuera de combate, mala suerte para su entrenador pero es Hikari quien pasa a la siguiente ronda.

-¡Felicidades y bien echo Torrent!

-¡Empo!


	61. ¿Será que ganaremos el 5º listón? (parte 2)

**60- ¿Será que ganaremos el 5º listón? (parte 2)**

-Rayos, cada ronda se me pone más difícil- Dijo Hikari para sí misma mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los asintos en el camerino, lista para esperar que la primera ronda de batallas acabara -Por suerte Psiana esta en perfecto estado y sé que puede ganar.

Mientras la segunda ronda seguía su curso, Hikari veía las diferentes estrategias de los coordinadores: quienes ganaban, quienes perdían, que pokémon usaban o hasta que estrategias seguían, analizar a los oponentes era una clave en cualquier batalla pokémon y ya no quería más problemas en este concurso …

En el público, Vali, Eifi y Shiji comentaban acerca del tema también -Hikari ha estado enfrentando varios obstáculos a lo largo del concurso- Opinó al castaña –Me parece que todos estos coordinadores han comenzado el año con muchas ganar de ganar.

-Pero le está yendo bien- Dijo Eifi, Kyrin se había dormido al igual que Tati, pero Pichu seguía muy atento a la participación de su “madre” y sus compañeras de equipo –Ah, oye Shinji no les molestará que los acompañemos otra vez por una parte de su viaje, ¿Cierto?- Preguntó repentinamente girando la vista al entrenador de Sinnoh.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues, de aquí para llegar a Blackthorn hay que atravesar la cueva de hielo sí o sí… y he oído que está muy peligrosa últimamentes, me parece que sería mejor si vamos junto en cun grupo más grande- Respondió esta vez Vali, Eifi aisntió.

-Pues realmente no me molesta y creo que Kari dira que si de inmediato- Respondió el chico tranquilamente -Pero eso significaría tener que esperar a que ganes la medalla Glacier mañana, ¿No?

-Por supuesto- Dijo la chica castaña con seguridad.

Eifi se mostró pensativa un momento –Hmmm también tenemos que comprar algo de ropa más abrigadora, mi chaqueta no ayuda mucho- Opinó.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente la tercera ronda llegó -La segunda batalla de la tercera ronda dará inicio. De un lado esta Hikari y al otro Masahiro… entrenadores, ¡Pueden liberar a sus pokémon y comenzar!

-¡Psiana, vamos  a ganar!

-¡Zangoose, al ataque!

Ambos pokémon se pararon frente su entrenador, en cuatro patas y con la cola en alto en pose ofensiva, mirándose con mucha atención y listos para atacar.

-Hmmm podría ser un problema- Dijo Shinji, las Hanaki lo miraron ante el comentario, preguntándose por qué -Los Zangoose tienden a tener muchos ataques de tipo insecto y oscuro, ya que sus principales ofensivas son sus poderosas garras.

-Ya, y esos dos tipos podrían causar daños considerables a Psiana- Razono Vali.

-¡Psiana vamos directo con un Psicorrayo!

-¡Piii!- La espeon lanzó un poderoso rayo de colores de la gema de su frente.

-Zangoose, ¡Cortes furia!- Las garras del pokémon gato-hurón brillaron de blanco usando el mismo ataque que el anterior oponente de Hikari, avanzó hacia Psiana como un rayo destruyendo su ataque multicolor y acertando un golpe directo, que ademas fue superefectivo, Masahiro sonrio victorioso -¡Usa tóxico, adelante!

-¡Zan!- Las garras de Zangoose brillaron de morado y con otro zarpazo afectaron a Psiana, se podía ver claramente como estaba envenenada.

-Tonto, Psiana tiene sincronía- Murmuró para sí Hikari, un poco molesta por el nuevo daño que recibiría su pokémon de ahora en más, los ojos de psiana brillaron de un azul celeste pero… ¡Nada sucedió! -¡¿Qué?!

-Zangoose es el único pokémon que posee la habilidad “inmune” la cual no le permite estar envenenado- Dijo Eifi en un murmurllo mientras fruncía el ceño y veía al pokemon blanco -Una habilidad que su especie ha desarrollado tras cientos de años en guerra con los Seviper.

-¡Psiana cola de acero ya!- Saliendo de su momentanea confusión Hikari decidió seguir adelante, pues ahora estaba en una grave desventaje. La cola de acero fue rápida dada la molestia de la espeon, golpeó las patas del zangoose haciéndole caer, también los puntos de ambos coordinadores se igualaron -¡Ahora tacleada!- Con un fuerte empujón Psiana alejó a su oponente, para luego tiritar un poco ante el efecto del veneno.

-¡Zangoose vamos!- Dijo Masahiro tras echar un vistazo a los puntos, los puntos estaban bastante igualados aunque Hikari iba a la delantera y estaban por romper la marca de los 3 minutos -¡Garra brutal!- Las garras negras de zangoose se tornaron completamente blancas y pequeñas chispas de energía las rodeaban, corría en dos patas contra Psiana.

-¡Giro, no te detengas!- Dijo Hikari para tratar de frenar al oponente, Psiana comenzó a bombardear con estrellas doradas al zangoose, ¡Pero estas no parecían hacer mucho daño!

Cuando zangoose estaba a tan sólo un par de metros algo extraño sucedió, la gema de la frente de psiana brilló de un rosa claro y la espeon repentinamente pudo ver como el Zangoose la embestía con su garra y ella caía a los pies de su entrenadora, extrañamente sin sentir dolor alguno.

-¡Pi!- Ensanchó los ojos y dio un salto, deteniendo el ataque de estrellas y viendo a su oponente acercarse mas, estaba confundida, ¿Qué no le había golpeado ya? O acaso… ¿Había visto lo que ocurriría?

-¿Psiana?- La espeon estaba confundida y no se movió, esta vez el ataque sí le dio de verdad y la espeon, tal y como había visto antes, cayó justo en frente de Hikari -¿Que pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Pero que ocurrió ahora? Se detuvo repentinamente.

-Ni idea hermana.

-¡Pichu pichuuu!

La eeveelucion psíquica se puso de pie, aun algo fuera de sí por esa extraña visión y el presentimiento que había tenido pero fue afectada por el veneno y seguidamente por un extraño dolor de cabeza -¡Piii!- Sus patas le fallaron y cayó de costado, enrollandose adolrida.

El zangoose que, comandado por su entrenador, iba a atacar con un feroz “combate cerrado” se detuvo de golpe, extrañado por la actitud de su oponente -Algo serio le pasa a Psiana- Advirtió preocupada Valita.

Hikari miró con preocupación a su pokémon, no se veía nada bien y no sabía por qué o qué estaba pasando, miró la pantalla, estaba ganando por puntaje, faltaba minuto y medio pero… su pokémon… miró a Psiana siniéndose impotente y apretó los puños.

-¡Pi-PION!- Chilló la espeon.

-¡M-me rindo!- Exclamó Hikari de golpe, y acto seguido entró al area delimitada del campo de batalla para tomar a su pokémon en brazos, el público se quedó atonito, al igual que el otro coordinador mientras el silencio se convertía en un murmullo generalizado. Mimian sólo miró como la chica cargaba a su espeon, al parecer sin procesar tampoco lo que estaba ocurriendo del todo.

-¿Se encuentra bien tu pokémon?- Para su sorpresa Masahiro también se acercó al campo, preocupado de que algún ataque de su zangoose hubiese ocasionado eso.

La enfermera Joy se paro de su cabina de jueces y se apresuró al centro del campo también, posó una mano en la frente de la pokemon rosada, que forcejeaba y se movía en los brazos de su entrenadora con dolor -Esta muy tensa y tiene algo de fiebre… parece que tiene una migraña, y el efecto del veneno no le ayuda en nada.

-Lo siento…- Murmuró el entrenador del zangoose.

-Era una batalla, tranquilo no tienes la culpa- Dijo Hikari -Pero… enfermera Joy…- Se giró preocupada.

La enfermera de cabello rosa asintió y se giró a los otros dos jueces y Mimian -¿Pueden cubrirme en el resto de esta ronda? Debo atender a esta espeon- Dijo seria.

El seño Contesta y Sukizo asintieron con seguridad. En las gradas, Eifi, Vali y Shinji se dirigían a la salida para ir al centro pokémon a donde partieron rápidamente Hikari y la enfermea Joy de Mahogany mientras Mimian anunciaba a Masahiro como ganador.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Dos coordinadoras y dos entrenadores esperaban fuera de una de las salas del centro pokémon, finalmente al enfermera Joy salió con una sonrisa, ese era buen presagio… -Déjame informarte que tu espeon está muy bien, su fiebre bajó y su respiración está más estable, no tiene nada grave, el antídoto que le dí ya se deshizo de su envenenamiento y su migraña ha disminuido un poco, necesita reposo y silencio, pero estará muy bien.

-Gracias gracias gracias enfermera Joy- Dijo con júbilo la chica, las otras dos jovenes sonrieron y Shinji suspiró calmadamente.

-Lo que ocurrió fue que Psiana tuvo su primera “premonición” y eso causó confusión y un fuerte dolor de cabeza- Explicó.

-¿Premonición?- De inmediato recordó lo que Artemis había mencionado sobre eso…

_Artemis se le acercó %Sí, lo sé, te duele un poco la cabeza, como acabas de evolucionar en Espeon, tus poderes psíquicos recién empiezan a manifestarse y como son nuevos para ti tendrás que acostumbrarte y te dolerá un poco la cabeza por dos o tres días. También empezarás a desarrollar habilidades para analizar el ambiente y las corrientes de aire y tus premoniciones serán de muy corto plazo en primer lugar, pero luego se irán extendiendo y claro está, ante las primeras premoniciones puedes asustarte y/o te dolerá la cabeza% Explico rápidamente acariciándola con la cola suavemente para tranquilizarla. Noctail se puso a la orden rápidamente y recostó a su lado haciendo brillar sus anillos que se notaban más por el sol ocultándose, Evoli sonrió y se cerró los ojos acurrucada, sintiéndose mejor con su presencia._

 -Sí, su gema brilló de rosado, seguramente vió el próximo ataque de su oponente y se alteró- Razonó la enfermera.

-Asi que Psiana también aprendió algo nuevo- Comentó Eifi.

-Ese puede llegar a ser un movimiento valioso con entrenamiento- Dijo Shinji, vali aisntió.

-¿Un ataque nuevo?

-Así es Hikari, la premonición de un pokémon psíquico le puede servir para estar preparado a esquivar o bloquear un ataque enemigo, pero tambien tiene su parte ofensiva la “vista hacia el futuro”- Le dijo Shinji, mientras la chica le miraba con interés.

-Pero eso se logra con mucha práctica… las ondas psíquicas no dejan de llegarle fuertemente a tu espeon, otra razón más para que necesite silencio y reposo, si bien sería bueno que tuviese un pokémon del tipo oscuro cerca, neutralizaría un poco el dolor de esos poderes psíquicos aplacándolos- Dijo la enfermera.

Shinji sonrió ligeramente y antes de que Hikari siquiera lo mencionara tomó y le entregó la pokébola de Noctail, Hikari entró cautelosamente a la habitación y dejó salir a Noctail que se recostó del lado de Psiana sobre la camilla, la enfermera Joy apagó las luces -La migraña tambien puede volverla más sensible a la luz, no solo los sonidos…- Cerró la puerta dejando a las eeveeluciones sólo con el brillo de Noctail –Estará mejor en un par de horas y para entonces debería comer algo… Chansey puede encargarse de lo que necesiten.

-¡Chansi!- El pokémon rosado asintió como siempre muy servicial.

-Yo debo volver al concurso, los veré después.

-Muchas gracias otra vez enfermra Joy- Dijo Hikari asintiendo.

\------------------------------------------

Shinji entró a la habitación del centro pokémon donde él y Hikari se hospedaban -¿Psiana ya está mejor?

-Mucho- Dijo la chica -El chico del Zangoose, Masahiro, ganó el concurso- Agregó mientras cambiaba los canales.

Shinji se sentó sobre su cama, Pichu saltó a la cama de Hikari sentándose en el regazo de la chica -¿Acaso te sientes mal por no haber ganado el concurso?- Preguntó al notarla tan callada, y por su comentario.

-No, para nada- Negó con la cabeza tranquilamente -Como dijo Eifi, aún quedan 4 meses, confío en que podré ganar otro, es sólo que… supongo que hoy no fue mi día, muchos problemas en un sólo concurso, es cierto que Torrent y Psiana aprendieron un par de cosas nuevas y que también aprendí que debo practicar más con Flora su rayo solar pero…no puedo evitar sentir que les fallé, no estabamos listos y rompí sus ilusiones…- Dijo mientras acariciaba a Pichucito.

-Seguro que no habrá tantos problemas en el próximo y ganarás de limpio- Dijo el chico.

-Gracias…- Respondió con una sonrisa sincera, hubo silencio por unos minutos -¿Ya las Hanaki acabaron sus compras?

-No tengo ni idea, ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?- Hikari sólo rió ante su tono -Además, tu no vas a comprarte algo también? En ecruteak te estabas helando a pesar de tener tu chaqueta puesta.

-Es para viento y algo de frío, no hielo y nevadas… y por mi no te preocupes, tengo mi atuendo para eso, uno que use en Snowpoint cuando viajaba por Sinnoh- Respondió.

Shinji alzó una ceja -No me dirás que estas hablando del vestido invernal que tenías cuando estuviste en Veilstone.

-Oh ese mismo- Dijo ella, algo sorprendida de que lo recordara honestamente.

-Hikari, es un _vestido_.

-¿Y qué? ¿No te gusta como me queda?- Preguntó con carita risueña, Pichu rió ante su expresión.

-Te va a dar frio- Sentenció él.

-¡No-ooo!- Canturreó ella.

Sabiendo que esta discusión no llegaría a ningun lado, suspiró derrotado -Haz lo que quieras, si te da frío, no se como harás pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

-Ay… no tienes porque preocuparte- Replicó ella.

-Sabes la mala fama que tiene esa frase tuya ¿No?

Hikari se vió tentada a arrojarle su almohada.

\------------------------------------------------------------

-Piloswine, ¡Usa descanso!- Exclamo Fubuki a su pokémon.

Vali frunció el ceño -¡No lo dejes! Haniro, ¡Ala de acero y ataque rápido!- Con un veloz golpe de alas plateadas y rígidas como el metal, Piloswine bramó con fuerza… y cayó derrotado.

-¡Piloswine no puede continuar! La victoria va para Staraptor y el combate lo gana la retadora ¡Valita Hanaki!- Exclamó el réferi, que en esta oportunidad se hallaba en el recinto y alzó la bandera de la retadora.

-Vaya, que increíble, nunca imaginé que un tipo volador como Staraptor le ganaría a mi Piloswine…- La chica suspiró -Claro, no es tan fuerte como el Mamoswine de mi abuelo a su edad pero…- Sonrió conforme -Eres una excelente entrenadora y tus pokémon están en muy buena sincronía contigo- Dijo la chica de ojos celeste a la Hanaki castaña.

-Ten joven, la medalla Glacier- Yanagi hizo entrega de la medalla.

-Gracias- dijo la chica dirigiendose a ambos, sus ojos brillaban con alegría tras haber ganado su septima medalla. Sólo una más.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

-Vali me impresionaste, admito que me preocupé cuando Tach cayó, creí que sería todo- Dijo Hikari – Pero Haniro retomo el campo de manera excelente pese su desventaja- Los entrenadores se hallaban en el centro pokémon, cenando.

-Gracias… ahora mis pokémon y yo descansaremos y psaremos un buena noche tras esta victoria- Dijo orgullosa, los pokémon tambien comían entre diferentes poffin y croquetas.

-Y mañana ¡A por la cueva de hielo!-  Exclamó emocionada Hikari.

Ninguno se imaginó los problemas y el gran peligro que les acecharía allá…


	62. ¡TERROR en la cueva de hielo!

**61- ¡TERROR en la cueva de hielo!**

-Bien, ya está todo listo- Dijo Vali mientras terminaba de poner en orden las cosas de su mochila.

Shinji, Eifi, Hikari y ella se hallaban en el lobby del centro Pokémon, las dos coordinadoras con caras de sueño y Hikari incluso bostezando, pero todos preparados para partir.

-Chicos… ¡Son las cinco de la mañana! ¿Por qué tenemos que salir a esta hora?- Preguntó Eifi cansada.

-Calma hermana, si salimos a esta hora es por una buena razón- Dijo Valita –La idea es cruzar la cueva de hielo tan pronto como podamos.

-Sí, sí, ¿No podemos cruzar la cueva a una hora normal?

-No- Esta vez Shinji respondió.

-¿Y por qué no?- Preguntó curiosa Hikari, e igual de adormilada.

-Ya lo hemos dicho, la cueva es peligrosa, bastante- Replicó Vali.

-¿Tan peligrosa?- Siguió la chica de cabello azul dudosa.

-Pero míralo de esta manera: somos cuatro, tenemos muchos Pokémon fuertes, no hay nada que pueda hacernos frente ahí dentro, si permanecemos alerta…- Comentó Shinji.

-Sabes muy bien que por más Pokémon que tengamos, si nos atacan en un mal momento, no tendríamos salvación. Por eso tenemos que ir en el horario en que no están activos- Le respondió Valita, ambos entrenadores habían previamente hablado del tema y Hikari y Eifi sinceramente no entendían mucho.

Una vez que tuvieron todo listo, salieron en silencio del centro Pokémon. Los primeros Pidgey empezaban a trinar. El pueblo Mahogany estaba silencioso y desierto, al este el cielo se veía más claro, indicando que el amanecer no estaba muy lejos… la Ruta 44 pronto estaba delante de ellos, por lo general se veían algunos entrenadores o personas del pueblo, pero al ser tan temprano no había casi nadie. Había pasado como una hora cuando vieron la entrada de la cueva de hielo alzarse ante ellos.

Una corriente constante de aire frío salía del interior de la cueva, que además se veía negra y tenebrosa, Hikari sintió el repentino impulso de volver corriendo a Mahogany -Bueno, abrigados y listos… vamos adelante- Dijo Eifi con un suspiro, mientras los cuatro dieron los primeros y valientes pasos al interior de la cueva. El lugar habría estado completamente oscuro, de no ser por las relucientes paredes y techo de hielo, que parecían desprender chispas.

-Y… ¿Ya me podrían decir de que tenemos que cuidarnos?- Preguntó Hikari.

-Con un poco de suerte no vamos a tener que toparnos con ellos- Fue lo único que mencionó Valita.

Hubo silencio un rato mientras los cuatro avanzaban -Me estoy helando, voy a sacar a Dorinda- Dijo Hikari.

-No… deja que yo libero a Karuma- Interrumpió Shinji con un suspiro y ganas de decir “te lo dije”, la chica extrañada sólo guardo la pokébola rápida. Karuma salió de la suya, tiritó un poco de frio, pero de inmediato encendió sus flamas y caminó entre los cuatro, estuvieron avanzando cerca de una hora, hablando de varias cosas para que el silencio no los agobiara.

El frio era cada vez más intenso -Mejor saquemos a todos nuestros Pokémon de fuego, o nos vamos a congelar- Dijo Eifi mientras sacaba la pokébola de Nina.

-No, no es seguro que los saquemos ahora, tanta luz y calor podría llamarles la atención a _ellos_ , y no podemos arriesgarnos- Le dijo su hermana molesta, no paraba con su insistencia.

-Pero… ¡¿Llamar la atención de quiénes?!- Exclamó harta Eifi.

-¡Shhh! ¡Baja la voz!- Dijo Shinji, todos se quedaron en silencio ante el repentino tono del joven, a todos les pareció escuchar el eco de hielo desmoronándose a lo lejos.

-Si-sigamos- dijo Eifi cabizbaja tras unos segundos, y así continuaron la marcha, cada vez más nerviosos, a cada minuto se detenían para mirar hacia atrás, o escuchar algún sonido que resultara sospechoso hasta que…

-Basta, no siento mis dedos, voy a sacar a Nina- Dijo Eifi en tono decidido -Hikari, libera a tu Dorinda.

-No hagan eso, es peligroso.

-¡¿Quieres que nos congelemos acá?!

-Podemos aguantar un poco más, solo hay que resistir.

Si había algo que a Eifi le molestara era que no le permitiesen hacer algo y sobre todo sin darle una explicación, odiaba quedarse por fuera de las cosas y era terca como ponyta salvaje –No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer.

-No te estoy ordenando nada, sólo estoy diciendo...- Valita comenzaba a molestarse también.

-¡Ya basta hermana! ¿Por qué andas queriéndote hacer la líder del grupo? ¡Y encima no me dijes de qué carajo hablan!

-¡Eifi tranquilízate ya!- Empezó a decir Shinji.

El silencio reinó en la cueva por unos instantes, las dos hermanas se miraron fieramente, nubecitas de vaho se hacían presentes por las respiraciones de todos incluyendo Karuma, Eifi liberó una larga en forma de suspiro tras uno momentos -Vale, ya me calmé…- Murmuró apartando la vista.

La otra Hanaki se giró, sabiendo que tenía que esperar a que se le pasara la molestia antes de hablar, por su parte la de cabello naranja volvió al lado de Hikari en silencio, muy orgullosa para disculparse pero aun sintiéndose algo mal por ser excluida de todo este numerito.

Al cabo de un rato la tensión todavía se sentía en el aire helado, pero a un nivel menor, en ese momento se escuchó un sonido extraño, como pequeños y repetitivos golpecitos que venían de lejos, parecían pequeños pasos -¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Hikari mientras se detenía en seco para oír mejor, Karuma agudizó el oído, Shinji y Valita se quedaron helados en sus lugares.

_Tap tap tap tap_

El eco de los golpes en el hielo sonaba más cercano -¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó la castaña algo alterada mientras sus manos se dirigían casi instintivamente a sus pokébolas.

-Debemos irnos rápido- Dijo Shinji cortante, todos comenzaron a avanzar tan rápido como podían, corrían sin ver bien hacia donde se dirigían y los caminos se torcían abruptamente por lo que el grupo iba resbalando.

_Tap tap tap tap._

Los pasos se escuchaban con creciente claridad, no eran pasos humanos, pero fuesen lo que fuesen se acercaban, el ruido agitado de sus respiraciones y los zapatos pisando suelo congelado era todo lo que oían. Valita, que era la que iba adelante, se detuvo bruscamente, obligando a los demás también a hacerlo -¡¿Qué pasa?!- Llamó Hikari agitada, Eifi miraba por sobre su hombro, impaciente por seguir alejándose.

-Pues…- La chica dejo la frase al aire, ya que todos pudieron ver una amplia pared de hielo circular que les cerraba el paso, completamente sólida… ¡Estaban atrapados!

-¡Rayos! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Eifi.

-¡Pues derritamos la pared!

-No, eso sería un esfuerzo inútil- Aclaró Shinji -Aunque logremos derretirla y pasemos, ¿Quién nos dice que nos llevara a la salida? Lo más probable es que tras derretir el hielo terminemos atascados por una coraza de roca- Nadie pudo negar eso.

-Ya no se escucha nada…- Murmuró Hikari, Karuma seguía alerta mirando hacia atrás, los cuatro se dieron vuelta, quedando espaldas contra la pared de hielo y con Karuma frente al grupo lista para atacar… transcurrió aproximadamente un minuto…

Silencio total…

-Parece que ya no están, lo que sea que fueran- Dijo Hikari sintiendo un gran alivio.

-No nos confiemos... mejor vamos a buscar el camino correcto a la salida- Dijo Valita, pero antes de poder dar un paso, vieron una sombra que pasó muy rápidamente frente a ellos.

Todos dieron un salto y se tensaron.

Otra figura se les cruzó, y a ésta le siguieron muchas otras, pero se movían a tal velocidad que eran apenas visibles, unas manchas negras saltando de un lado a otro frente sus ojos. Shinji sabía muy bien que eran, pues él había tenido uno antes de que evolucionase…

-¡¿Qué son?!- Chilló Hikari dando un paso atrás por puro instinto.

-E-esos son…- Comenzó a decir Eifi, que ya había identificado a los pokémon atacantes. En ese momento, un par de diminutos ojos brillantes se hicieron visibles desde las sombras, Hikari parpadeó, y cuando volvió a mirar, no había un par de ojos… había docenas, no, cientos de ellos, a la coordinadora comenzaron a temblarle las manos.

Un pequeño grupo de las criaturas dio un paso hacia la luz, dejándose ver por el grupo. Eran negras como la noche, con plumas rosadas y un par de relucientes garras blancas en cada brazo. Eran… -¡Sneasel!- Exclamó Vali.

-Estamos jodidos…- Murmuro Shinji, demostrando por primera vez su temor tan claramente.

Los Sneasel eran conocidos por su carácter cruel y su carencia de temor, lo que hacía que ataquen incluso a los humanos o pokémon mucho más grandes que ellos sin dudar, además al moverse en grupos grandes, se volvían una fuerza sumamente peligrosa -¡Saquen a sus Pokémon de fuego! ¡¡Ahora!!- Grito Vali.

Dorinda, Nina y Tach se hicieron presentes, uniéndose a la fuerza de Karuma, cuyas flamas se avivaron sin demora -¡¡¡LANZALLAMAS!!!- Fue la cuádruple orden, que se cumplió de inmediato, los cuatro Pokémon disparaban torrentes de fuego que al unirse resultaban tan monstruosos que iluminaban y llenaban de calor cada centímetro de la caverna en la que estaban, era un espectáculo increíble, y tras cada ataque podía distinguirse un grupo de Sneasel derrotados.

A pesar de esta formidable ofensiva, los Pokémon tipo oscuro estaban lejos de retroceder o rendirse, se lanzaban como balas hacia los de fuego desde todo ángulo posible, tratando de dar feroces tajos con sus garras, acertar con bolas sombras o causar daño con rayos hielo. Los cuatros pokémon de fuego tenían que realizar acrobacias casi imposibles para evitar que sus entrenadores resultasen heridos.

Eifi se agachó un segundo para dejar pasar un lanzallamas, cortesía de Nina, sobre su cabeza, que dio de lleno a un par de Sneasel a punto de atacarla. Karuma quemaba con algo más de trabajo, estaba algo cansada, pero seguía tostando a sus enemigos. Tach no tenía problemas, sus llamaradas bastaban para derretir a docenas de Sneasel a la vez. Dorinda sólo se centraba en proteger el frente y los flancos a la altura de suelo, creando barricadas con sus lanzallamas. Por varios minutos todo sonido en la cueva fue ahogado por el impresionante rugido de las llamas, que no se detenían ni un segundo.

A pesar de la colosal cantidad de Sneasel que caían a cada momento, la situación no parecía cambiar, docenas y docenas salían sin parar de entre las sombras. Los Pokémon de fuego seguían atacando, pero se estaban fatigando: además de tener que lanzar fuego ininterrumpidamente, tenían que saltar, correr, y realizar todo tipo de movimientos necesarios para mantener a sus oponentes a raya, después de un rato detuvieron el ataque, jadeantes.

Shinji, Hikari, Vali y Eifi se quedaron observando la escena en la que habían transformado ese silencioso lugar, el suelo que antes fue blanco, ahora estaba completamente cubierto de manchas negras, que no eran otra cosa que los Sneasel derrotados, las paredes de hielo a su alrededor habían perdido en gran parte su forma, estaban semi-derretidas y goteaban abundantemente.

-¡Pero si todavía quedan muchos!- Dijo asustada Eifi señalando a la horda de pequeños pokémon oscuros que se acercaban a paso veloz.

-Los Pokémon de fuego no van a resistir mucho más, saquen a sus otros Pokémon- Dijo su hermana.

-¡Sí! Shigua, Xin-shu, Maraya, Jade, ¡Vamos!- Eifi libero sus demás pokémon excepto Tati, pues no podría luchar contra semejantes oponentes siendo apenas una bebé.

-¡Kyrin, Psyde, ataquen!- Vali tenía poca suerte, Hikayo no podría moverse allí, un ataque de hielo sería terrible contra Haniro y lo mismo con Elie y un ataque tipo oscuro.

-¡Riri, Psiana, Torrent, Lux!- Flora tenía el mismo problema de tener debilidad de tipo por lo que Hikari decidió dejarla en su pokébola mientras no fuese absolutamente necesario.

-¡Noctail, Pichu!- Shinji solo pudo liberar a estos dos, pues Kaito tampoco tendría movimiento en el área, Dusk tenía el problema que Haniro, y Ro pese a su fortaleza y resistencia podía vérselas muy mal si recibía varios ataques hielo…

Las cuatro eeveeluciones se alinearon juntas dispuestas a hacer un frente perfecto junto a Dorinda, Los tres pokémon felinos de Eifi cubrieron flanco derecho, mientras Psyde, Torrent y Lux el izquierdo, y Pichu y Riri se mantenían sobre los hombros de sus entrenadores, listos para atacar a cualquier Sneasel que se tratara de colar al grupo.

Los Sneasel se acercaron más… -¡¡Ataquen!!- Gritaron todos los entrenadores.

Lo que siguió a eso fue un completo caos, ataques de todo tipo que provocaban explosiones de luz y color llenaron el lugar, el ruido de la batalla era por mucho superior al anterior.

Combinaciones sorprendentes venían de Psiana y Noctail, y Shigua y Kyrin. Jade, Maraya y Xin-shu hacían frente con zarpazos y colas de acero, además del ocasional intento de usar “ayuda” esperando un ataque de fuego aportado de Nina. Psyde daba golpes fuertes y certeros, acabando con varios Sneasel rápidamente mientras Lux y Torrent disparaban potentes truenos, y torbellinos que atrapaban muchos oponentes.

Pero los enemigos no disminuían su número, ya los pokémon de fuego no daban para más y después de un rato de lucha muchos Pokémon habían caído de ambos bandos, entre los que se cuentan Jade, Shigua, Dorinda y Psyde.

Karuma se veía débil, lo mismo que Psiana y Lux, pero se negaban a rendirse, Riri y Pichu se unieron a las líneas frontales y Shinji comenzaba a dudar si sacar a Ro o no. Por fin habían notado una disminución en el número de Sneasel, sin embargo ellos no se encontraban mucho mejor, los Pokémon no podían ser tan efectivos al tener que estar protegiendo a sus entrenadores.

Uno de los Sneasel saltó al grupo como un rayo -¡Shinji!- Exclamó Hikari al notar al pokémon oscuro, el joven soltó un quejido cuando el Sneasel le hizo un largo corte en un brazo.

-¡Agh!- Se tomó el brazo con fuerza, y Hikari vio el color rojo resaltar de inmediato.

-¡QUI-QUILA!- Karuma al ver la escena se enfureció a un nivel sorprendente, sus llamas se volvieron grandes y rugieron más fuerte pese su cansancio, con sólo un supercalor achicharró al Sneasel que había atacado a su amado entrenador.

Hikari se agachó junto al chico, la manga de su chaqueta había quedado echa harapos y se podía ver como su brazo sangraba abundantemente -¡¿Estás bien?!- Preguntó la chica sumamente nerviosa y preocupada.

-S-sí… no pasa nada- Murmuró él apretando los dientes, Hikari se quitó la bufanda y con la tela improvisó un vendaje, que ató alrededor del brazo del joven.

-¡Mierda! Esto se está complicando- Gritaba aterrorizada Eifi mientras retrocedía, Karuma, Xin-shu, Lux, Psiana y Noctail caían derrotados por los numerosos ataques y el cansancio.

De haber comenzado con un batallón de 16 pokémon, los agotados Kyrin, Torrent, Maraya, Nina, Tach, Pichu y Riri eran ahora los únicos que impedían que los Sneasel los atacaran, encontrándose los últimos cuatro con creciente cansancio.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!- Exclamó Eifi mirando a su hermana.

-N-No… no sé- Atinó a decir Vali en voz baja.

Todos sentían que el mundo se les desplomaba, Shinji no hablaba, sólo se sujetaba el brazo con expresión de quien aguanta el dolor, Hikari estaba a su lado alterada con al pokébola de Flora en manos.

-¡¡Sneee!!- Chillaron los pokémon mientras volvían a lanzarse al ataque.

Pero en ese momento vieron un resplandor rojo que provenía de una pared de hielo a su izquierda, un poco alejada, un círculo de luz escarlata parecía agrandarse desde el interior del hielo y unas gotitas comenzaron a caer de éste… todos, tanto los Sneasel como los Pokémon y sus entrenadores, se quedaron mirando el extraño suceso.

Repentinamente, un lanzallamas inmenso surgió de ahí, cuando terminó, había dejado un enorme orificio perfectamente circular en la pared de hielo.

-¡¿Pero qué-?!- empezó a decir Eifi, sin entender nada.

Increíblemente, una manada entera de unos diez o doce Arcanine salió de dicho agujero, y con unos rápidos movimientos y grandes lanzallamas derrotaban muchos Sneasel a su paso.

-¡¿Arcanine?!- Preguntó Hikari confundida, Nina parecía inmensamente alegre de ver a pokémon de su mismísima especie ayudándoles.

-¡¿Están todos bien?!- Al girar la vista todos vieron un castaño con una camiseta y pantalón gris oscuro, chaqueta roja manga larga ideal para el frio y con varios detalles en amarillo y negro, bufanda amarilla y lo más importante… tenía en su brazo derecho el capturador de un Top Ranger. Un Pachirisu los miraba desde su hombro con expresión de seriedad como su compañero.

Hikari lo reconoció -¡Hajime!- Gritó con alegría y casi al punto de las lágrimas.

El joven se apresuró hacia donde estaba el grupo -No podemos quedarnos acá, van a venir más- Dijo el ranger.

-¡¿Más?!- Repitieron los demás a coro.

-Uff, este lugar necesita una desinfección urgente- Acotó Vali.

Shinji se puso de pie, sujetándose el brazo -Hay que salir cuanto antes- Dijo, hablando por primera vez en buen rato.

Todos guardaron a sus Pokémon rápidamente, la manada de Arcanine, que por el momento había acabado con su labor, se acercó al muchacho de Almia. Todos pasaron por el agujero en la pared, que los condujo a un largo y angosto pasillo. Cada uno sobre un Arcanine, corrieron con Hajime y su Pachirisu guiando el camino sobre el Arcanine líder.

Después de lo que parecieron siglos sin ningún cambio, vieron la luz al final del túnel, brillante, gloriosa… el sol nunca les había parecido tan tibio y regocijante, ni la brisa tan reparadora como en ese momento, al verse todos a salvo y fuera de esa maldita cueva.

Los Arcanine ralentizaron el paso, hasta que se detuvieron al fin.

-Shinji…- Dijo Hikari tras unos minutos de silencio del grupo, el chico iba casi a lo último, el Arcanine que lo llevaba no podía correr tan rápido ya que sólo se sostenía con el brazo derecho.

-Hay que hacerte ver ese brazo- Sentenció Hajime.

-¿Pero a dónde?- preguntó él con un bufido.

-Estamos cerca de Blackthorn, ahí te van a atender- Respondió el castaño.


	63. Blackthorn… ¡¿Ciudad caótica?!

**62- Blackthorn… ¡¿Ciudad caótica?!**

El sol estaba alto en el cielo, los cinco jovenes se hallaban más tranquilos, sentían un gran alivio al saber lo cerca que habian estado de ser carne picada por esos sneasel y de haber salido bien, bueno, Shinji no había salido del todo bien de la emboscada, con el brazo izquierdo herido, pero todos estaban relativamente bien.

Nuevamente con Hajime liderando el camino sobre el Arcanine líder, los demás le seguían –Ya estamos muy cerca- Comentaba el castaño mientras su pachirisu hacía señas con su patita.

-Hubiesemos llegado más rápido con un velocidad extrema, ¿No?- Dijo en un suspiro Eifi, aunque de alguna manera la oyeron.

-Sabes muy bien que no podemos hacer eso, Shinji no está en condiciones, necesita atención médica igual que nuestros pokémon- Respondió Hikari muy seriamente y hasta algo tajante, cosa que impresionó un poco a todos. Efectivamente, 15 minutos luego la manada había llegado a la imponente Blackthorn, se detuvieron ante ella, parecía tener un toque mítico –Finalmente estamos acá- Dijo Hikari admirando la ciudad, alzándose como podía sobre el lomo del pokémon canino para ver mejor.

-La ciudad donde se consigue la última medalla…- Dijo Valita con una sonrisa.

-La tierra de los dragones…- Anexó Eifi con un toque poético.

-Sí, sí, todo muy lindo, ¡¿Podemos apurarnos?!… creo que empieza a sangrarme el brazo de nuevo- Oyeron la voz molesta del chico de cabello morado.

-Arcanine, ¡Al centro pokémon!

-¡Raw!- El pokémon que Hajime montaba se alzó en sus cuartos traseros como un Rapidash encabritado y corrió hacia donde su “jinete” le comandaba.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

El centro pokémon no era muy diferente a otros que habían visto antes, cada par de entrenadores pidió una habitación, Chansey y la enfermera Joy se hicieron cargo de los pokémon mientras un médico examinaba la herida de Shinji. Acabó por calificarla como “no muy grave”, el chico estaba bastante agradecido, pero no lo demostraba mucho.

-Entonces, ¿estará bien?- Pregunto Hikari, que esta vez acompañaba al chico.

-Si, en varios días sanará- Dijo el doctor mientras le vendaba el área posteriormente tratada – el corte no fue profundo, pero si algo largo, y al ocupar parte del antebrazo quizás te duela un poco flexionar el codo, pero tienes que tener cuidado- Le dijo lo último más severo. El chico simplemente mantenía los ojos cerrados, apoyando la quijada en su mano derecha y esperando que terminara para ponerse su camiseta nuevamente.

Una vez el vendaje estaba hecho el chico movió un poco el brazo, justo como había dicho, al doblar el codo le dolió un poco, pero lo superó –Muchas gracias - Le dijo asintiendo levemente.

Ambos salieron, topándose con Hajime que esperaba afuera, el también había sido tratado, pues tenía dolor un una rodilla -No hay porqué, la verdad es que eres el quinto herido en estos días, Ojalá Ibuki se hiciera cargo de esos Sneasel.

-Pero como no puede, yo estoy a cargo- Menciono el castaño con orgullo.

-¡Chipa!- Exclamó su fiel compañero.

-¿Ibuki… la líder?- Preguntó Hikari, que poco había oído de ella.

-Sí, verán esos Sneasel están causando muchos problemas porque hay una sobrepoblación- Hajime comenzó a explicar.

-Una MUY grande sobrepoblación- Interrumpió Hikari.

-Y por lo tanto es necesario detenerlos, usualmente sería tarea de la líder, la experta en dragones Ibuki, pero ella tiene ahora otro problema, así que como soy un Top Ranger, estoy a cargo de la misión con la ayuda de esa manada de Arcanine que capturé. Debo irme antes de que pase otro problema, gracias otra vez - Asintió como agradecimiento y comenzó a alejarse a paso rápido.

-Sólo ten cuidado Hajime y buena suerte- Dijeron casi al mismo tiempo la enfermera y Hikari, el joven sólo alzo el brazo como despedida, antes de atravesar las puertas corredizas del lugar.

-Bueno…- Dijo Hikari –No sé tú Shinji, pero yo tengo hambre- dijo aun con ese sentimiento mezcla de susto y alivio latente.

-Es buena idea que vayan a comer, yo iré a ver cómo le va a Chansey con sus pokémon- Y dicho y hecho la enfermera se marchó a continuar su labor.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Rato después de comer ambos estaban en la habitación del centro pokémon pensando que hacer –Ibuki no está aceptando retos y no he sabido de ningún concurso… estamos aquí sin hacer nada- Dijo en suspiro la chica.

En ese momento oyeron a Chansey tocar la puerta – ¡Chan!- y cuando Hikari abrió fue saludada por Pichu que saltó sobre ella.

Karuma también estaba fuera de su pokébola y entró corriendo con preocupados ojos rojos – ¡Quila!- de un salto se lanzó sobre su entrenador – ¿Qui-quilava?- Se acarició de él.

Hikari rió por lo bajo y tomo las pokébolas que Chansey le dio –Gracias- el pokémon rosa asintió y se marchó –Karuma, Shinji está bien…- Comentó divertida, pero eso no detuvo el que Pichu también fuese a ver muy preocupado, una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Hikari –Chicos…

Shinji sólo suspiró, Karuma se recostó a su lado y Pichu alzó un poco la manga larga de su camisa para ver el vendaje curioso.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Un día entero había pasado. Hikari y Shinji habían hecho un recorrido por la ciudad luego de haber descansado el día anterior y aunque Blackthorn no era muy grande ciertamente tenía muchas cosas interesantes para ver y visitar. Unas batallas con práctica le habían hecho ver a todo el grupo que Pichu estaba cada vez mejor y al igual que Riri ya podían hacer brillar la maleza para un ataque de nudo hierba, Flora también había mejorado su rayo solar, y del lado de lo malo, Shinji mantenía la herida del brazo aun fresca y se le dificultaba hacer ciertas cosas aunque no era tan primordial como su brazo derecho.

Dusk había regresado con Reiji por un tiempo, a pesar de que el chico aún no había decidido que pokémon usaría en el gimnasio, pero al parecer quedaba tiempo…

Los dos entrenadores estaban almorzando algo en el comedor del centro pokémon, había varias personas en el área, posiblemente entrenadores esperando poder retar a Ibuki.

-La cosa se pondrá difícil- Dijo el chico –Por lo visto habrá que esperar más…

-Así parece…- Comentó Hikari igualmente.

Minutos más tarde parecía oírse una conmoción afuera, creyendo que quizás se trataba de una batalla, o aún mejor, la líder Ibuki, varios de los que estaban comiendo salieron rápidamente, incluyendo a Shinji y Hikari. Afuera hallaron con que varios observaban a dos grandes Charizard quienes parecían inmunes ante toda la atención, uno de ellos claramente hembra por su listón rosa en la cabeza. Atado a las colas de ambos se hallaba la canasta de un globo aerostático, del cual salto con gran agilidad una mujer alta, de cabello verde en una coleta y con vestimenta roja en su mayoría –Charla, Charizard, quédense aquí y esperen un rato, iré a hablar con la enfermera Joy, por favor compórtense.

Ambos charizard gruñeron como respuesta y asintieron, procediendo a entablar conversación, ignorando las miradas y los “¡Ooh!” de los entrenadores que los rodeaban, si bien no hubo necesidad de buscar a al enfermera de cabello rosa, pues esta apareció también posiblemente para ver también de que se trataba el pequeño alboroto.

-Sieg, ¿Otra vez por aquí?

-Ya ha pasado un mes enfermera Joy, ¿Cómo le va?- Respondió al susodicha con una sonrisa.

-No muy bien, y me temo que a Ibuki tampoco- Dijo al enfermera cabizbaja.

La sonrisa del rostro de la mujer se desvaneció de inmediato – ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Sí, últimamente los Sneasel de la cueva de hielo han causando muchos problemas, nos enviaron un Top Ranger, que está encargándose de reubicarlos y mantener bajo control la situación pero aún no es suficiente, supe ayer que tratan de enviarle refuerzos, pero todos los ranger de alto nivel están ocupados a lo largo de otras regiones… y eso no es todo, un Salamence salvaje se infiltró en el área sagrada de dragones, y ha estado causando problemas últimamente.

-¿Qué clase de problemas? ¿Atacó a los pokémon del área?

–La verdad no estoy del todo segura, no he podido ir para allá a ver la situación, sólo esta semana he tenido 9 casos de heridos por los Sneasel en la cueva de hielo.

Shinji y Hikari se miraron entre sí ante la información, a diferencia de que se interesaban más por los Charizard o simplemente se habían ido desinteresados. Sieg por otro lado se mostró pensativa y Hikari se adelantó hasta la enfermera Joy – ¿Es por eso que Ibuki no ha aceptado retos enfermera?

-Sí, enviaron un Ranger nivel 9 a controlar la situación, pero supe que las cosas terminaron mal, por lo que Ibuki se encarga, además, el área sagrada de los dragones es su pura responsabilidad y ella misma dijo que no permitiría el disturbio de la paz, lo único que me parece extraño es que en estos 3 días no ha habido reportes de pokémon heridos en esa área, por lo que yo dudo que el Salamence los esté atacando.

 -Me gustaría ir a ver que sucede- Dijo Shinji por lo bajo, no parecieron oírle.

-¿Podemos ayudar?- Preguntó la chica de cabello azulado.

La enfermera Joy se mostró un tanto impresionada –Pero, tu compañero aún tiene el brazo izquierdo herido.

-Eso no me importa- Respondió esta vez el chico, con su usual ceño fruncido –Me gustaría ver qué sucede, más aún si la líder Ibuki está involucrada.

-Sin embargo dudo que puedan, la líder no quiere que nadie corra riesgo y por los momentos el área está cerrada, jamás dejaría que dos entrenadores se enfrentaran a un peligro así en su ciudad- Aclaró Joy.

Sieg notó la determinación de ambos chicos y sonrió victoriosa – ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- Preguntó interesada.

-Hikari Berlitz, soy una coordinadora de Sinnoh.

-Shinji Ikari, también soy de Sinnoh.

-Si de verdad quisieran ayudar, podría llevarlos hasta allá, Ibuki y yo somos buenas amigas desde pequeñas, a veces vengo a visitarla y ante un problema como este debo ayudarla- Dijo con seguridad.

-Pero- La enfermera Joy comenzó a oponerse.

-Tranquila enfermera, yo me aseguraré que no pase nada- Sonrió al de cabello verde.

Rápidamente los tres estuvieron de acuerdo y subieron al globo aerostático, ambos Charizard alzaron vuelo, imponentes, y los que estaban a sus alrededores se alejaron un poco, cubriéndose por las ráfagas de viento que creaban con sus aleteos, Hikari los miró con impresión, y aun conociendo la especie, decidió ver que decía su pokédex sobre ellos.

“ _Charizard, el pokemon llama y forma evolucionada de un Charmeleon. Vive en lugares altos, calientes y en su preferencia, rocosos, por lo que se le halla cerca de volcanes. Es muy orgulloso y a veces violento, cuando se enfurece, la llama de su cola se aviva más, se ha visto a dos charizard luchar durante horas, pero su innato sentido del honor no le permite atacar a otros más débiles que él, sólo los mejores entrenadores pueden llegar a montar sobre uno y controlarlo_ ”

 -Yo no me he presentado propiamente- Dijo la mujer llamando la atención de ambos –Mi nombre es Sieg y soy de aquí mismo de Johto, pero mi hogar es en el valle Charicific, donde cuido de Charizard salvajes o aquellos que pertenecen a entrenadores que los dejan allí para entrenar.

-Un valle lleno de Charizard, suena impresionante- Dijo Hikari.

-Podría ser, pero llego a acostumbrarme, sé todo sobre los charizard y bastantes cosas sobre los pokémon dragón también, ya que los principales adversarios de los Charizard son los Dragonite, los Garchomp, Tyranitar, y claro, los Salamence. Cada mes vengo aquí con algunos Charizard para entrenar, pero no esperaba encontrarme con tantos problemas- Rió nerviosa.

-Pues qué bueno que no tuviste que atravesar la cueva de hielo, esta horrible- Comentó el chico bajando la mirada, que estaba ligeramente dirigida a su brazo izquierdo.

-Una cantidad increíble de Sneasel se encuentra allí, un par de amigas y nosotros dos fuimos atacados, y de 16 pokémon que teníamos al menos 10 cayeron a lo largo de la batalla que además nos llevó horas- Dijo Hikari, sintiendo que se desahogaba un poco al contar lo sucedido, aún no le había dicho nada a su madre y prefería no hacerlo honestamente.

Sieg ensancho los ojos sorprendida –Increíble… esperemos que el Salamence no se esté portando violento también- Dijo con un suspiro mientras llevaba la vista al horizonte.

Hikari decidió preguntar algo tras un par de minutos – ¿Por qué aceptaste que te ayudáramos?

-No sé, por su determinación supongo- Se encogió de hombros, para gran sorpresa de la coordinadora -Por lo que entendí Shinji está herido y aun así quiere venir.

-Tan terco como un ponyta- Dijo la chica de cabello azul cruzándose de brazos –Esperemos que no ocurra nada como en Cianwood ¿Verdad?- Dijo lo último con una sonrisa victoriosa dirigida al chico, que solo le miró con molestia.

-Además, dijiste que tu apellido era Ikari ¿No?- El asintió – ¿Eres el hijo de Itsuki?

El chico sonrió ligeramente al parecer lo conocía de nombre -Así es, élite 4 Itsuki Ikari…

Por minutos sólo se vio una gran mancha verdusca pasar a gran velocidad, que no era otra cosa que el bosque bajo ellos, luego a lo lejos se vio una gran área frondosa y colorida, compuesta por un enorme lago y rodeada de altísimos escarpados, sin una entrada aparente que no fuese la aérea –Esa es el área sagrada de los dragones- Señaló.

Los ojos de Hikari brillaron al ver el lugar más de cerca: el reluciente pasto verde, las hermosas flores blancas y rosadas por todos lados, los frondosos árboles, en su mayoría cargados de bayas de distintos tipos y las docenas de pokémon que corrían por el lugar, pequeños como una pareja de Nidoran, o de mayor tamaño como un Gyarados que saltó en el lago.

Ciertamente el lugar no parecía estar “en caos” –No hay que confiarse- Murmuró Sieg, que posiblemente estaba pensando eso –Charizard, Charla, vamos al santuario- Ambos pokémon giraron un poco y fueron descendiendo en dirección a un pequeño santuario en el lago, cerca del borde.

Apenas estaban aterrizando cuando se acercó un gran dragón de color naranja con pequeñas alas en su espalda, su mirada era amistosa y sus dos antenas se mecían con el viento – ¡Baruu!

-Hola Dragonite… ¿Sabes dónde está Ibuki?- el pokémon asintió y salió volando rápidamente, Los dos Charizard aterrizaron, y Sieg bajó de un salto nuevamente, ya más que acostumbrada, para luego dedicarse a soltar las colas de los Charizard de su carga.

-¡Sieg!- Una mujer de cabello azul celeste se acercaba tan pronto como había soltado la cola de Charla, vestía un conjunto color azul celeste, una capa negra, guantes cortos y botas altas de color azul con detalles en negro, una esfera de cristal resaltaba en su gargantilla. A su lado estaba Dragonite y al acercarse, ambas mujeres chocaron los cinco -¿Qué haces por acá?, creí que vendrías en unos días más.

-Supongo que estaba aburrida- Rió por lo bajo – Pero dime, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? La enfermera Joy me dijo algo sobre un Salamence pero nada más- Preguntó con semblante serio.

-Tendrías que venir conmigo para que lo vieras y te explicase mejor…- Se detuvo de pronto, con mira analítica sobre Shinji y Hikari –Tú… eres mmmm…- Parecía tratar de recordar -El hijo de un élite 4, lo sé, ¿Pero cuál?- Se preguntaba a si misma pensativa.

-Sí, del élite 4 Itsuki, también lo conoce, ¿No?

-Me acuerdo de ti cuando eras menor… mi primo Wataru y yo participamos en una batalla doble contra tu padre y tu hermano una vez, ¿Cierto?

-Así es… me llamo Shinji y ella es Hikari, mi compañera de viaje.

-Estamos aquí para ayudar si es posible- Dijo la chica.

-Bien, vamos todos- Todos asintieron y fueron tras la líder de gimnasio.


	64. ¡Lucha de dragones! ¿Domando a la bestia?

**63- Battle between dragons! Taming the beast?**

In another place of the dragon sacred area, the group stared at a Salamence from behind some bushes –There it is- Ibuki mumbled, the green-ish pokémon constantly looked around as if searching for something or as if he was lost, he stretched his long neck to the top of trees and then lowered down his head shaking it in dissapointment. He approached another tree making a lone stantler run away frightened and repeated the same action.

Hikari knew the species, as she rememebered the Salamence from hunter J, but somehow this one seemed more peaceful, though frustrated. This time, it was Shinji who looked up information about the pokémon, perhaps something from the pokédex could help them _“Salamence, the dragon pokémon and the evolved form of Shelgon. It’s said Salamence has wings thanks to the long standing dream of Bagon of wanting to fly, but in reality, Shelgon suffers a genetic mutation that causes these to grow in that stage, it is also said Salamence have the power, speed and cleverness to face a legendary pokémon hand to hand. Wild Salamence are very rare since they need a lot of experience to reach said stage and it’s power is so great only the best of trainers can catch one.”_

-Alright time to explain- Ibuki sighed –This salamence is young from what I can see, but he’s very fast and strong, he’s been here since three days ago, not even I know why, and he fought the dragonite that guards this place.

-Baroo- The orange pokémon nodded.

-What can you tell us about its attacks?- Sieg asked.

-Yah, it has many strong moves but it’s the way it uses them which impresses me a little, I believe he had a trainer at some point.

-And what have you tried already?- This time the question came from Hikari.

-A level 9 ranger came here but the Salmence destroyed his capture styler but he hasn’t hurt any pokémon . From what I’ve seen he doesn’t really want to hurt anyone… he’s just angry at Dragonite and I also haven’t had any luck trying to catch it.

-We need to make a plan to capture it- The boy said.

-Wait, before we do that, why don’t we try something a bit more… diplomatic?- Sieg interrupted.

-Like what?

-You said he’s annoyed at Dragonite, maybe if he goes to talk with Salamence he can calm down and see what’s wrong- The green-haired woman explained.

-And if they start fightning?- Hikari asked worried.

-I can’t allow that- Ibuki added.

-Charizard and Charla can stop them, what’s more, they can even go with Dragonite- Both Charizard nodded.

-I guess, but if it doesn’t work I’m afraid you’ll have to go away Dragonite- The gym leader said, the pokémon nodded agreeing.

-Plan number 1 let’s go- Sieg raised a fist decidedly.

Salamence kept looking around when his eyes widened, he swiftly spun around and saw a Dragonite in front of him, flanked by two charizard. He roared but kept his calm, Drahgonite approached and started trying to talk with him but the Hoenn dragon seemed to ignore him and didn’t utter a single growl. Everyone watched intently.

-I don’t think it’s working, that salamence looks like it will attack at any moment…- The light blue-haired leader said.

Finally the quadruped dragon said some words in his almost-roaring language, his gaze became fiercer and he started charging an hyperbeam out of nowhere –Oh no!- Hikari exclaimed.

The hyperbeam was shot, Dragonite avoided it and took the sky but the salamence cut his path as he tried to go away, then Charizard flew in front of the Kanto dragon while Charla blocked the path of the Hoenn’s one, both speaking to them trying to calm down the fight and Dragonite took the chance to escape as Ibuki had told him. Charizard saw him fly away with a smile, though it immediately vanished when Charla was attacked by a dragonbreath while trying to reason with the enraged Salamence.

-This is about to get worse!- Sieg stood up with a jump.

-Wait Sieg, you’ll reveal our position!- Ibuki stopped her. Charizard roared in fury and flew next to Charla in the ground, after making sure she was fine he shot a glare at the red-winged dragon, who simply landed back on the grass.

-Grooow- Charla growled lightly and Charizard calmed down and did the best he could: back off without making the problem worse. He knew very well that if Charla had wanted to give that salamence what it deserved she more than could on her own, and if she was mature enough to let it go then he would too. The salamence turned his back t them and left.

Both fire-types went back to where the trainers hid –God job Charizard- Sieg congratulated –You did the right thing, Satoshi would be proud- She smiled, the pokémon simply scatched his jaw with a lone claw embarassed.

-Heh Satoshi? A boy from Kanto with a Pikachu?- Hikari asked in disbelief, it was the seond time she heard of him in the region.

-Y-yeah the same one- Sieg said surprised. Charizard seemed surprised as well.

-You know him?- Ibuki asked.

Hikari smiled –Actually yes, I was his traveling partner for some time and he was his rival- She gestured to Shinji.

-Hn, looks like wherever we go Satoshi has done one of his good actions- Shinji mocked slightly.

-Well this Charizard is his- Sieg pointed at the charizard who nodded happily.

-I didn’t know Satoshi had a Charizard- Hikari started impressed.

-Yes, he’s been his pokémon for a few years and it’s become really strong- Sieg nodded as Charizard smiled remembering his trainer and their adventures together.

-At the moment- Ibuki called –That’s not the problem at hand…- Everyone turned back to the salamence, who suddenly slammed an iron tail against a tree.

-What is it doing now?

-I don’t know, but we gotta stop him- The leader said –I suggest we try all at the same time to make this quick, let’s attack and toss a bunch of poké balls together, if one of us tried to do t on it’s owj it won’t work, that’s what happened to the ranger that came here.

-This is the plan…- And they started building an attack strategy.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Salamence was annoyed, for some reason he was very frustrated. Suddenly two charizard surrounded hi on both sides, he stared at them and wuickly noticed they were the same ones that got in his way a while ago, suddenly a Dragonair hovered in front of him, slender and dark blue with small with wings and a horn in his head. He could also feel the prescense of another two pokémon behind him, an espeona nd an umbreon. He took flight feeling himself in danger and started charging another hyperbeam –Charla, stop him with another fire spin!- Sieg ordered.

A red and yellow fire sphere was shot against the salamence, trapping him inside of it, the hyperbeam was also contained by the attack causing the green dragon more damage.

-Psiana Psybeam!/Noctail dark pulse!/ Dragonair dragon pulse!- The three trainers ordered, a multicolored beam from psiana, dark waves from noctai and blue-ish ones from dragonair all crashed onto the previous combination almost at the same time causing a large explosion.

-Now!- Ibuki shouted, four poké balls were tossed at the same time, the salamence shook his head and in less than 3 seconds registered what was happening. With a stong flap of his wings he rose higher on the sky and pushed back the poké balls thanks to the strong wind current, one of them even breaking when hitting the ground with force. Then he shot a dragonbreath against Dragonair.

-No, dragonair avoid it!- Dragonair scurried away just in time.  

-What do we do now? Plan number 2 failed- Hikari asked.

-We need to make a third plan!- Sieg stated th obvious.

-Graaa!- Salamence landed back on the grass but hitting it with his four sturdy legs causing a small earthquake in the area, both Charizard and Dragonair avoided easily by hovering but the eeveelutions and the trainsers themselves wobbled and toppled trying to keep balance. Hikari and Shinji returned their pokémon to take some distance and make a third plan.

-Sieg is distracting him, we got some time- Ibuki said.

-It’s very in-tune with his surroundings- Hikari mentioned –I can’t believe that didn’t work- She said sadly.

-A distraction, that’s it- Shinji mentioned confidently –We need to distract the salamence and then try to catch it when he’s not looking.

-A small pokémon would be best for that job- The leader said deep in thought.

-I could use my buneary Riri- Hikari said pulling out Riri’s heal ball.

Shinji shook his head –She and Kaito can use ice beam to freeze his wings, if they land… maybe Pichu will be better for this job.

-That could work, but we’ll need to make salamence land.

-The ice beam, they need to make a direct hit and that’ll be all.

\--------------------------------------------------

-Sieg! What happened to Charla?- Ibuki went back to the battle and noticed the absence os the female charizard while her own dragonair attacked with a thunder.

-She suffered some attacks, she’s not defeated yet but I preferred to recall her, the attack arsenal that thing has is strong- She made a face.

-Leave this to use now, we won’t fail this time- Ibuki assured –Dragonair, add more strenght to that thunder!

The dragon seemed happy to hear his trainer’s voice again, let out an almost musical sund and the gem in her neck shone brightly, the thunder got strenghtened and salamence yelped –Now Hikari!

-Kaito, Riri, ice beam!- The girl called out standing beside both pokémon.

-Bunee!/ Draa!- Both pokémon shot blue-ish white rays from their mouths, pointing at the wings and landing perfect shots, after all they were very good at aiming by now. Charizard landed a good blow with steel wing and the pokémon fell to the ground hurt –Let’s go Kaito, water gun!

But that was just a distraction, Salamence shot a dragonbreath to counter, apparently not noticing how Pichu sneaked from behind holding a poké ball in his paws. When he was close enough he tossed it –PiiiiCHU!

Salamence’s powerful tail started glowing a white-ish silver and with it he hit both the poké ball and pichu  much to everyone’s surprise, sending the little yellow mouse a few meters behind –Pichu!- Hikari exclaimed worried.

-Shit, that salamence doesn’t give up- Ibuki mumbled –It’s completely alert of his surroundings and it’s not lowering his guard at all, he’s definitely a well-trained pokémon I think I underestimated it- She mentioned getting more and more irritated.

Riri ran up to where Pichu was and with a bounce she pulled them both away from the salamence’s range of attack, Kaito shot another ice beam but this time Salamence flew up… and then started to get away!

-Eh?! Where is it going?- Sieg asked surprised.

-He’s escaping obviously- Shinji said quickly returning Kaito.

Riri and Pichu climbed on Hikari’s shoulders, Ibuki and Sieg followed her and Shinji as the Salamence entered the forest area.

Dragonite noticed Salamence was approaching and backed up just to see the trainers coming in his direction –Dragonite stay calm- Ibuki called, the orangedragon just stared at how the salamence lowered his wings and shuddered… was he injured perhaps?

-I’m tired- Hikari complained –Nothing works.

-But there must be something we can do- Sieg said, though she was also running out of options, probably the solution was to just ambush and attack him.

-Why does he attack in the first place?- The coordinator asked.

Sieg was quick to answer –Technically, we attacked first he was just angry at Dragonite.

Ibuki frowned –What about Charla, how do you explain that?

-I guess she was on his way?- She shrugged insecure.

-Let’s _suppose_ it was that, if then… why is he angry at Dragonite? What did he do? – Hikari turned to the orange dragon, that had the most innocent look possible.

-That’s what I don’t understand- Iuki said – Dragonite is a pacific pokémon, and it seems like Salamence is too, I don’t think this is a fight over territory or salamence would persist and dragonite would give him battle.

-Ba, baroo, baroo babarooooo- Dragonite started speaking in his language, doing gestures with his paws.

-Hmmm Dragonite says he had no reason to be attacked, he was just eating some berries when the salamence arrived- Ibuki mentioned, susprising oth trainer a bit by the confidence she spoke with seemingly understanding and translating the dragon’s words. Ibuki became thoughtful at her own words –And… hey! Now that I think about it, in all the time he’s been here that Salamence hasn’t eaten a lot- She statd.

Hikari mentaly put together all the pieces. He didn’ want to hurt anyone, he attacked dragonite when he was eating, he hasn’t eaten much and when they were watching him a while ago he was checking out trees and bushes and even slamming iron tails against a couple of trees frustratedly… -T-That’s it!- All the attention turned to her –Dragonite, the berry you were eating when he attacked you, was it any of these?- She started pulling out a bunch of berries from her bag, which she had collected around all of Johto with Karuma’s help.

The dragonite looked at the carefully and finally pointed at one, it was slightly bigger than hikari’s palm, green and covered in some spines. Hikari picked it up –A salac berry…- She mumbled.

-There’s few of those here- Ibuki said –Many dragon-type pokémon like them but they’re pretty rare and difficult to get since they take a lot to bloom and it doesn’t give out too many.

-That’s it…- Hikari stood up and went towards the Salamence.

-Hikari what are you doing?!- Shinji exclaimed standing up as well.

-I’m going to put my own plan into action, plan number 4…- She said staring at him from over her shoulder –Give him what he wants.

The salamence stood up feeling her prescense, he stared at th girl with a glare not sure of what she would do and then… he saw it. Hikari extended a Salac berry to him and the salamence’s eyes brightened up as his semblance relaxed. He lowered his wings and curled up his tail quitting his offensive stance. He approached Hikari and picked the berry with his powerful jaws, eating it calmly in one bit, then he started smelling the girl seaching for more.

The rest stared in surprise, the salamence had completely calmed down, Hikari laughed amusedly by the dragon’s sniffing –You’re hungry aren’t you? Is that it?- The dragon just nodded –And since you can’t find your favorite food you got in a very bad mood…

-Graw!

-I can get you more salac berries Salamence, but you need to calm down- The pokémon nodded and obediently like a little growlithe he laid down in the forest floor, caressing his large head against the young coordinator.

-Incredible!- Ibuki exclaimed impressed.

-It was only hungry… that’s so simple- Sieg said, the leader returned dragonair to her poké ball as Charizard stayed outside with Dragonite and the three trainers headed towards the salamence.

Once again he bristled at the prscense of more people –Calm down, they aren’t here to hurt you- The coordinator say patting his forehead, she had completely tamed him!

-Salamence we’re sorry for having attacked you, but you were starting to cause lots of trouble- The leader said –If you want to you can stay here and live peacefully with the rest.

The salamence shook his head and went back to rubbing head head on Hikari’s arm –Aww… it got attached- Sieg said.

-Salamence you’re adorable, but I don’t think you’re a pokémon for me- The girl said a bit awkwardly, still giggling at his demonstration of affection –You’re very strong and fast, but your thing are mosre battles than contests I’m sore, and I’m a coordinator- A smile appeared on the girl’s face –I think you’d do better with Shin, he could really use a pokémon like you on his team… and I could make you a lot of salac berry poffin.

Shinji stared at her in susprise, Hikari was practically convincing the Salamence to join his team, and such a powerful pokémon… -Graaaw! Gragrawaw!- The pokémon nodded slightly but still stood up in an offensive stance and his one paw agauinst the floor.

-He wants a battle- Ibuki said turning to the trainer.

-Seems to me like salamence is convinced but he still won’t go the easy way, Shinji, it’s challenging you to a one-on-one- Sieg interpreted.

*Salamence is basically convinced, tired of all the attacks from before and hungry*-Pichu, counting on you- Shinji said to make the little one get down from his shoulder.

Pichu stared at him with surprise, him?! Fight that powerful salamence?, Hikari was probably thinking the same, but Pichu got serious and faced the dragon that was, by far, MUCH bigger than him.

Salamence roared and shot a dragonbreath to begin –Dodge it and volt tackle- The young trainer said.   

Pichu was fast and skillful, and his small size gave him the advantage in moments like this, he avoided the move by just rolling to the side and surrouned himself with electricity rushing in his little four paws, he jumped to attack the salamence on the neck since the dragon’s abdomen was protected. The attack was a success and Pichu climbed on the dragon, but he took to the skies and started shaking violently.

-Hang on Pichu!- Hikari yelled placing her hands to her chest nervously.

-Doubleslap and thunder punch!- Shinji made a swift movement with his left arm that stung him and he cursed under his breath but no one payed mind to that, all eyes were fixed on Pichu who started repeatedly hitting the Salamence’s back with a flurry of electricity-powered punches. The green pokémon crash landed and tried to slam Pichu against a tree but the little mouse jumped off his back before the impact.

Salamence’s fangs were surrounded by fire and he swiftly tried to bite Pichu, only managing to burn and break some of the tree’s trunk he had hit prior –Pi pi pi- Pichu quickly put some distance between them, with his heart speeding after such a close call.

-Thundershock!

The attack pikachu released was certainly an electric one, but it wasn’t a thundershock, much more powerful it was no doubt it was a thunderbolt. Salamence finally seemed to give up and let his wings and neck fall down, closing his eyes tired, a super ball inmediately went to it, catching it inside. It rattled twice and then stayed still –PICHUUUU!- Te little mouse cheered, he picked up the poké ball and approached his trainer.

-Congratulations, that Salamence is now all yours – Ibuki said as Dragonite smiled.

-A good job- Sieg added with Charizard behind her.

-Now that everything has calmed down here I can retake gym challenges, thee must be a bunch of trainers waiting after three days…- Ibuki said with a sigh.

Hikari nodded –Nurse joy mentioned there were quite a few, yes.

-Well I have a proposal for you, since you’ve healped me and just caught that Saamence, I’ll give you the opportunity to be the first one Shinji…- The leader said with a challenging smile –Tomorrow morning.

The boy nodded –I’ll be there- And then stared at the poké ball with his new salamence.

Hikari laughed to herself, if Shinji won he could finally obtain his last badge and a sure way to the Johto league, her smiled was wiped a moment later though *Meanwhile I still need one last ribbon…* 


	65. El reto mas duro, la prueba mas dificil… batalla contra Ibuki ¡La maestra de dragones!

**64- El reto mas duro, la prueba mas dificil… batalla contra Ibuki ¡La maestra de dragones!**

Era la mañana del día siguiente, ya todo estaba preparado y listo para la batalla contra Ibuki o eso decía el entrenador. Hikari aún no tenía ni idea de qué equipo usaría Shinji en el gimnasio, pero no podía hacer más que confiar en sus decisiones y desearle suerte, no podía evitar estar un poco nerviosa, por lo que había visto los pokemon dragón hacen valer su fama de ser los más poderosos. No sólo por Salac (el recién-atrapado salamence), el dragonite del área sagrada y el dragonair de Ibuki, también había visto antes a pokémon como el Gabite de Urara y el Garchomp de la campeona Shirona, Kaito también era parte dragón e incluso recordó al Flygon de Shuu… pero el podía ganar, podía hacerlo.

El gimnasio de por sí era impresionante, un gran edificio que estaba adornado con estatuas de pokemon dragón a sus alrededores, techo rojo y algunos vitrales de colores, un impresionante gimnasio para una impresionante líder… las puertas principales estaban talladas con las figuras de dos dragonair hermosamente entrelazados, ambos entraron al gimnasio.

El campo era plano y compuesto de tierra, con una piscina rectangular en el centro, bastante simple, Ibuki apareció y subió a una de las plataformas de roca caliza, al otro lado del gimnasio –Espero que hayas practicado Shinji- Dijo con cierta arrogancia, hoy y ahora era la líder de gimnasio, respeta y temida no daría su brazo a torcer ante nadie.

-No vine aquí a perder- Dijo el chico como respuesta.

El clásico réferi tomo lugar mientras Hikari sólo observaba desde poco más atrás de Shinji. El réferi anunció en voz alta –Esta será una batalla de gimnasio oficial por la medalla dragón entre la líder de gimnasio Ibuki y el retador Shinji, cada uno usara tres pokémon y sólo le es permitido intercambiar de pokémon al retador… ¡Comiencen!

-¡Dragonair! ¡Al ataque!- La criatura mística apareció en el campo, con un ágil y elegante movimiento.  

Hikari no pudo evitar soltar un “¡¿Qué?!” al ver como su compañero arrojaba una pokébola lujo al campo –¡¿Va a usar a Pichu contra ese Dragonair?!- Pero el ratón eléctrico no parecía tener miedo en lo más mínimo.

-Dragonair… ¡Usa cola de acero!- Las esferas de la cola del dragón brillaron de blanco y la movió con ferocidad contra el pokémon ratón.

-¡Esquívalo, ya!- Si bien el Dragonair podía ser rápido, Pichu estaba lejos de dejarse golpear, esquivó de un salto el ataque – ¡Doblebofeton y puño trueno!- Su combinación especial fue exitosa pues comenzó a golpear la cabeza del Dragonair, que se sacudía y quejaba.

-Dragonair usa tu Hiperrayo- Ibuki no estaba siendo amable, en el cuerno d Dragonair se formó una esfera brillante de energía.

-¡Usa impactrueno!

-¡Chuuu!- con todas sus fuerzas y estando muy cerca del dragón el ataque fue bastante efectivo y el hiperrayo se detuvo.

-Pichu lo esta haciendo muy bien- Decía Hikari entre impresionada y orgullosa.

*Trata de usar un pokémon pequeño para que Dragonair no puede atacarlo* Pensó Ibuki –Pero eso acabara… ¡Ciclón!- Los ojos del dragón azul marino se tiñeron de azul celeste y un torbellino de energía lo envolvió, afectando a pichu y mandándolo a volar, sólo para caer en la piscina con un chapuzón. Salió sin muchos daños, con mirada molesta – ¡Hiperrayo otra vez!

-¡Impactrueno!-  Ambos ataques impactaron, causando un furioso estrépito, Pichu no podía hacer nada contra ese ataque, el hiperrayo lo superaba a un ritmo preocupante, el ataque se le acercaba cada vez más...

Pichu se esforzaba con toda su alma, pero no era suficiente, Dragonair frunció el ceño al ver resistencia y aumentó la carga, eso fue demasiado, el ataque arrasó la electricidad de pichu por completo y estalló sobre él – ¡Pichu!- Exclamó Hikari, Shinji se maldijo por lo bajo, debió haber echo algo. Pichu voló fuera del área de batalla, Hikari corrió y logró atraparlo antes de que cayese como peso muerto al suelo, sus ojitos estaban en espiral.

-Pichu ya no puede seguir peleando, Dragonair gana- Anunció el réferi, Dragonair alzo la cabeza orgulloso.

Shinji, al ver a pichu tratando de ser reanimado en brazos de Hikari decidió dejarlo así, en su lugar tomó una pokébola lunar –Noctail, ¡Sal ahora!

El umbreon le gruñó al pokémon dragón, los anillos de su cuerpo se encendieron listo para dar un buen combate –Buena actitud- Comentó Ibuki –Pero se necesita mas que eso para vencerme- recalcó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pulso oscuro!

-¡Pulso dragón!- Ambos ataques chocaron en medio del campo, Noctail potenció el suyo, sin disposición alguna a perder, finalmente las ondas oscuras alcanzaron a Dragonair y dieron un golpe efectivo, pero el dragón solo se sacudió un poco –¡Trueno!

-No te descuides, excavar- Con gran velocidad Noctail cavó un hoyo al cual entró esquivando la energía eléctrica, pero cuando iba a golpear a Dragonair desde abajo este flotó esquivando el golpe.

-¡Ahora ataca!- Ordenó Ibuki muy segura de sí, su dragonair comenzó a bajar en picada contra Noctail.

Pero Shinji no se dejaría ganar -¡Rayo confuso!- cuando el dragón estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se le fue disparado el rayo confuso en plena cara.

El dragón siguió de largo, en vez de golpear al umbreon se dio de cara contra el suelo – ¡Bien!- Dijo Hikari algo más animada, Noctail podía voltear este enfrentamiento.

-Ahora mordida- Umbreon se lanzó contra su oponente con los colmillos a la muestra.

-No te confíes joven… ¡Dragonair cola de acero!- Aún en su estado de confusión dragonair hizo brillar las esferas de su cola y comenzó a dar coletazos por todos lados enloquecido, dándole a Noctail de lleno en un costado y sacándole el aire con el poderoso golpe.

-Aun con la confusión, esa cola de acero sirvió como contra-escudo- Mencionó la coordinadora, Pichu en sus brazos despertaba.

–Hiperrayo ahora- Dragonair comenzó a cargar el rayo de energía, que de inmediato fue contra el pokémon oscuro, dando otro golpe más…

El dragón estaba bastante cansado, pero ya no estaba confundido por lo que se veía, sendas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro. Noctail se había hecho daño con ese par de ataques, pero estaba bien todavía para combatir – ¡Pulso oscuro otra vez!

-Dragonair, ¡Combina tu pulso dragón y cola de acero!- Ibuki se llevó esto a otro nivel, esta vez el pulso dragón se presentó como una esfera azul verdosa, que dragonair impulsó con su cola en dirección oponente, destrozando el pulso oscuro de Noctail que ensanchó los ojos impresionado, saltó para esquivar pero el ataque fue muy rápido – ¡Continúa con la cola y trueno!

-¡Draaa!- El dragón azul marino voló rápidamente a Noctail, golpeándolo con la cola y manteniéndolo en el suelo para luego soltar una poderosa descarga eléctrica, Noctail estaba contra el piso, chillando de dolor.

Hikari se preocupó -¡Noctail no! ¡Vamos tu puedes!

-¡Muérdelo!- Ordeno Shinji, Noctail mordió la piel de dragonair, el dragón soltó un quejido de dolor y se alejó rápidamente, apenas podía sostenerse ya, esta vez no flotaba, se mantuvo en el suelo – ¡Excavar vamos!

-¡Bri!- Umbreon se metió bajo tierra.

-No lo dejes, ¡Hiperrayo!- Tan pronto Noctail se asomó al campo otra vez la poderosa energía del Hiperrayo le dio la bienvenida, mandándolo a los pies de su entrenador, casi fuera del campo, Noctail se paró y cruzó una mirada fiera con dragonair, que jadeaba casi sin fuerzas… sus patas le fallaron, la eeveelucion tembló y cayó al suelo.

Ninguno de los jóvenes entrenadores podía creerlo, miraron  Dragonair casi en perfecta sincronía, el dragón no parecía querer caer, el réferi marco final –Umbreon ya no puede pelear, Dragonair gana.

Hikari podía notar la rabia en la mirada de Shinji, Pichu bajó las orejitas al ver a su compañero caer ante el mismo oponente que él, tomó la pokébola rápida azul celeste y amarilla, liberando a Karuma que encendió sus flamas con una sonrisa victoriosa soltando un enérgico –¡Quiiiiilava!

Ibuki no dijo nada, su expresión era seria, sabía que dragonair no podía hacer nada más en su estado, pero intercambiar pokémon no era una opción para ella…

-¡Rueda fuego!- Dijo el entrenador entre molesto y serio, Karuma notó esto y se lanzó como una bala envuelta en fuego contra el dragonair, dando un golpe exacto sin que este se molestara en esquivar o hacer algo.

El primer pokémon de Ibuki finalmente cayó al suelo, derrotado –Dragonair ya no puede pelear, Quilava gana.

Karuma se denotaba un poco desconcertada, ¿Por qué su rival había caído de un golpe? Pero decidió no llevarse por impresiones, Shinji por otro lado estaba sumido en sus pensamientos *Ha caído dragonair… pero fue sólo el comienzo, esto está muy difícil…*

Ibuki regresó al pokémon dragón y liberó otro al campo –Kingdra, ¡Sal ahora!- Dicho pokémon, que Hikari y Shinji conocían bien salió al campo, listo para pelear. Karuma rechinó los dientes, un oponente de agua... Hikari por su parte pensaba lo mismo, con ceño fruncido.

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Chorro de agua!- Ambos ataques chocaron y crearon una densa neblina en todo el gimnasio, Karuma apagó sus flamas y miró a todos lados, ocultando su posición y tratando de hallar a su rival en el agua.

Pero para su desgracia, este la encontró a ella primero – ¡Usa ciclón!-  El devastador tornado de energía verdosa atrapó a Karuma y no le dejó moverse, trataba de hacer frente usando su peso o moviéndose como pudiese pero era arrastrada, Shinji sabía que ordenarle un ataque sólo sería peor – ¡Rayo burbuja!

Las burbujas atraparon  Karuma, guiándose por el tornado y dándole de lleno varias veces, la pokémon de fuego soltaba varios quejidos tratando de escapar, la neblina se disipó y el tornado terminó. Karuma cayó al suelo, mareada, se sacudió pero el gimnasio aun daba vueltas ante sus ojos – ¡Supercalor!- Afortunadamente el ataque se esparció a un rango suficiente para darle a Kingdra, que tomado por desprevenido no esquivó.

La líder no estaba nerviosa en lo mínimo, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo del retador –Ahora… chorro de agua.

-¡Excavar!- este ataque de agua no le dio a Karuma, pues pudo esquivar yendo bajo tierra, pero no podía atacar, no podía entrar en la piscina, era obvio…

-Si no atacarás, lo haremos nosotros… ¡Surf!- Una gran ola se alzó de la piscina, amenazando con llenar de agua el hoyo de Karuma.

-Sal de ahí, ¡Usa lanzallamas y giro!- Karuma salió rápidamente por otro lado, esquivando de un salto el ataque agua que sólo mojó el campo, una ráfaga de fuego y estrellas golpearon al desprevenido Kingdra.

Pero al caer al suelo Karuma se resbaló con el agua y cayó sobre esta, fue rodeada por un aura naranja y rojiza, era “llamarada” Ibuki lo tomó como una prueba de que estaba a punto de vencer al chico – ¡Chorro de agua!

-¡Rueda fuego!- Karuma se envolvió en fuego, tratando de soportar el agua que chocaba contra ella, pero se le hacía difícil mantener una “defensa” con ello, finalmente Karuma saltó, saliendo del rango de ataque y dispuesta a atacar al Kingdra, pero el fuego a su alrededor se deshizo. De ojos cerrados y apariencia débil cayó justo en la piscina, sin protección alguna.

-¡KARUMA!- Hikari se escandalizó al ver como el pokémon de fuego había caído como peso muerto directamente en el agua.

-Kingdra, ¡Sácala de ahí!- Ordenó Ibuki, Kingdra buceó y segundos después sacó a la quilava del agua. Estaba empapada, tocía un poco y temblaba, además, mantenía los ojos cerrados.

El réferi observo la escena por unos segundos, y finalmente llegó a un veredicto –Quilava ya no puede pelear en su estado, ¡Kingdra gana y la victoria es para la líder de Blackthorn, Ibuki!

Hikari se aproximó al centro del campo, Pichu se asomó desde sus brazos para ver a su compañera en su estado lastimoso. Shinji se acercó y le miró, la quilava evitó su mirada, como si estuviese avergonzada de haber perdido, pero el entrenador sólo se quitó la chaqueta y en un acto sorpresivo incluso para Hikari, la enrolló alrededor de la pokémon de fuego, tomándola en brazos – ¿Qui?- la quilava miró a su entrenador y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos, concentrándose en respirar y tratar de secarse y entrar en calor.

-Fue una dura batalla, pero aún te falta algo de entrenamiento, con gusto aceptaré otro reto tuyo Shinji…- Menciono Ibuki regresando a Kingdra –Y disculpa por lo de Quilava…

El joven sólo hizo una reverencia para demostrar respeto –Volveré por otro reto cuando esté más preparado- Fue lo único que dijo, y seguido de Hikari, se encaminó al centro pokémon en silencio.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

-Tu quilava está un poco fatigada y aún necesita recuperarse, yo digo que la dejes descansar un par de días. Por otro lado, Pichu y Umbreon están en muy buen estado, en este momento están dormidos…- Explicó la enfermera Joy al entrenador, ya era tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando –Deberías descansar tu también, debo volver a recordarte lo de tu brazo.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Shinji, pero se notaba muy serio, Hikari a su lado sólo suspiraba, esa derrota ante Ibuki había sido dura…

La enfermera Joy la notó –Oh cierto, Hikari, eres coordinadora ¿No?- Llamó la atención de la chica.

-Eh... sí, claro, ¿Qué sucede, algún concurso?- Preguntó emocionada.

-Exactamente- La enfermera asintió –Me acaban de informar para que sea jurado en un concurso dentro de un par de días.

-Excelente, quizás gane mi quinto listón- Sonrió la peliazul.

-Será un concurso simple, para que te vayas preparando…

La chica agradeció y luego notó que su compañero se marchaba de vuelta  a la habitación en la que se hospedaban – ¡Hey! ¡Espérame Shinji!


	66. Rabia, Tristeza, Culpa y… ¿Alegría? Los verdaderos sentimientos de un pokémon y su entrenador…

**65- Rabia, Tristeza, Culpa y… ¿Alegría? Los verdaderos sentimientos de un pokémon y su entrenador…**

Había pasado ya el medio día y Shinji entrenaba con su equipo al máximo con la excepción de Karuma quien aún descansaba bajo cuidados de la enfermera de Blackthorn. Hikari simplemente veía la escena, entrenando también algunos ataques aunque se jactaba de que su “combinación estrella” con Dorinda estaba lista y a prueba de fallos.

-¡Tacleada de voltios, otra vez!- El entrenador se mantenía de brazos cruzados, ya que el izquierdo no le dolía tanto.

-Piiii- Pichu se rodeaba de electricidad concentrando su fuerza a lo máximo, corrió contra una roca pero al arremeter contra ella sólo logró darse un buen golpe a sí mismo, que lo mando atrás –pi…- Se quejó entre herido y triste.

Hikari y Dorinda se detuvieron a ver la escena –Tienes que mejorar, ¿Qué fue eso?- Oyó a Shinji preguntarle al pequeño pokémon con expresión muy seria, ella misma frunció el ceño.

-Shinji… Pichu está dando lo mejor, de hecho, todo el equipo lo está- Dijo echando una mirada al resto de los pokémon del joven, los otros cuatro que luchaban y practicaban sus ataques entre ellos, incluso el mismo Kaito que estaba fuera de su elemento.

-¿No lo entiendes?- le dijo el chico crispado –No son lo suficientemente fuertes… si no pudieron hacerle frente a Ibuki, ¿Cómo quieres que den buena batalla en la liga Johto?-Preguntó –En especial ese Pichu, aún es muy débil- Dijo en cierto tono despectivo.

*Hace mucho que no actuaba así…* Pensó la coordinadora –Pichu es muy fuerte, el siempre da lo mejor de sí y sabes que quiere enorgullecerte… sus ataques son buenos, siempre entrena con los demás aunque es sólo un bebé, ha aprendido impactrueno potenciando su choquetrueno y se esfuerza con su tacleada de voltios y el hierba lazo- Le espetó ella molesta.

-Pero aún no se defiende bien en una batalla real Hikari, ¡Comprende eso!- Exclamó el entrenador, en ese momento todos los pokémon detuvieron lo que hacían y miraron a los entrenadores, Pichu especialmente, que estaba más cerca de ambos.

-Pichu logró vencer a Salac…-Mencionó ella, refiriéndose al Salamence recién-atrapado en el equipo.

Entonces, el joven soltó unas palabras que a ninguno cayeron bien, palabras que hace tiempo no utilizaba -Solo le confié esa batalla porque Salac estaba débil por otros ataques, ¡Pichu sigue siendo un inútil!

Varios de los pokémon ensancharon los ojos ante esto, La Buneary de Hikari le lanzó una fugaz mirada a Pichu… el pequeño ratón estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y sin molestarse en secar sus lágrimas corrió lo más rápido que dieron sus cuatro patitas, internándose en el bosque sin que nadie se diera cuenta… o casi nadie, pues Riri le siguió.

Hikari se molestó ya más antes la situación – ¡¿C-cómo puedes decir eso?!

Flora buscó con la mirada a Pichu, y ¡Encontró con que no lo hallaba! ¡Riri tampoco estaba! se acercó a ambos entrenadores con expresión preocupada -¡Mei, meiga!- Trató de irrumpir en la conversación.

-Si no entrena y se hace más fuerte no podrá participar en la liga, necesita mejorar es todo- Dijo Shinji tajante.

-¡Pero no debes decirlo con esas palabras!

Ambos ignoraban a la Meganium, que sólo se notaba más y más angustiada. Echó una mirada a Ro e intercambió un par de palabras con él. El pokémon continente, a su vez, cruzó una mirada con Torrent y ambos asintieron.

-¡Terra!

-¡Empo!-Los jóvenes oriundos de Sinnoh voltearon a ver a sus iniciales, cada uno con una mirada seria a manera de regaño, sobre todo el Empoleon, de brazos cruzados, que fue el siguiente en hablar –¡Empo poleon po poleon Empooo!- Algún tipo de discurso en su idioma pokémon.

Hikari se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, notando que todos los pokémon le miraban a ella o a su compañero de viaje, excepto… -¿Pichu? ¡¿Dónde está Pichu?!- Miró a todos lados.

-No está…- Murmuró el entrenador.

-Riri tampoco- Agregó la chica de cabello azul, miró a Shinji con molestia – ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Te estas tomando demasiado a pecho una derrota! Creí que eras un buen entrenador… -Murmuró lo último muy molesta y con un toque triste.

El chico se quedó mudo ante esas palabras, sorprendido,  pero tras unos segundos se veía listo para responderle con otro comentario, sin embargo, su inicial no le dejó.

-¡TORTERRA!- El pokémon de hierba volvió a separar la discusión, los dos entrenadores lo miraron sin decir nada. El pokémon murmuro algo muy serio y luego se giró al resto de los pokémon, diciéndole algunas cosas a Torrent y junto a él ambos comenzaron a organizar lo que parecían ser “grupos de búsqueda y rescate”

Noctail, Psiana y Dorinda fueron juntos hacia el este, Lux y Flora al oeste, Salac se puso a investigar por vía aérea y con eso ambos pokémon de etapa final intercambiaron otro par de palabras más. Torrent parecía sugerir algo, pero Ro negó con la cabeza y se giró a los entrenadores, mientras el Empoleon le decía algo a Kaito y luego trataba de alcanzar a Lux y Flora.

Hikari no dijo nada y se fue a buscar a los pokémon desaparecidos por su cuenta, dirigiéndose el sur del área, Shinji miró a su Torterra, para toparse con una mirada de “¿Y te vas a quedar ahí parado? ¡Ve con ella!” claramente representada en sus grandes ojos rojos. El chico suspiró y le siguió el paso a Hikari. Ro roleo los ojos…

\---------------------------------------

Pichu se había detenido a una distancia considerable, sentado en una roca pequeña frente a un lago, lloriqueando un poco. Se vio en el reflejo y molesto ataco el estanque con una de sus paticas, causando ondas expansivas que volvieron su misma imagen borrosa – ¡Pi-CHU!

Riri se acercó cautelosa y preocupada – ¿Bune?- Seguramente preguntaba por su estado.

Él la miró muy serio – ¿Pichupi? ¡Pichu pipipi! Pichu pi- Reclamó el ratoncito girándose un poco, alegando estar muy triste y molesto por las palabras de su entrenador/padre. Luego volvió su vista al frente, dándole la espalda a Riri.

La conejita se acercó a su lado, colocó una pata color chocolate sobre su hombro – ¡Bune Buneary bun bunbuneary!- Trataba de alegrarlo o por lo menos calmarlo.

-¡Pichu!- Pero Pichu no estaba dispuesto a ello y empujó a la conejita, un poco mayor que él. Esta cayó al suelo sentada, sus ojitos se aguaron y comenzó a llorar pero Pichu no le hacía caso miraba con rabia y ojos también lagrimosos hacia el pasto y el estanque.

\----------------------------------

Psiana y Noctail corrían lado a lado, mirando cada uno en una dirección, Dorinda estaba más atrás en el centro viendo al frente, echando alguna que otra ojeada atrás y más que nada alzando el cuello para ver entre los arbustos, pero no había nada. Los tres se detuvieron al cabo de un rato, Noctail agudizó sus sentidos, pues siempre era bueno para presenciar pokémon o personas cercanas. Dorinda y Psiana lo veían hasta que la Espeon soltó un rápido y alarmado – ¡Pi!

Noctail de inmediato le miró al igual que la Ninetales. La gema de la frente de Psiana brilló de un suave color rosa y pudo ver otra premonición en su mente, era Pichu. Estaba muy contento, algo que se admiraba no sólo en su expresión, podía sentirse una gran felicidad emanar de él, incluso parecía ser rodeado por un brillo, un aura… era extraño, además, debía ser algo que pasaría dentro de poco, como siempre le pasa al ser una Espeon joven.

Volvió a la realidad con un parpadear, sacudió a cabeza y le contó a su compañera y su pareja lo que había visto, los tres decidieron seguir buscando, aunque un poco extrañados.

\-------------------------------------

Flora alzaba su cabeza por todos loados tratando de ver entre arbustos y matorrales, buscando algún indicio de amarillo o marrón chocolate, además, olfateaba la hierba buscando algún rastro. Lux por otro lado usaba su vista especial para poder buscar en un radio de varios metros, pero solo hallaba algún que otro Pidgey, Pidgeotto y Rattata corriendo por ahí.

Torrent logró darles alcance y habló con ambas, entre los tres siguieron buscando, siguiendo a Flora que parecía haber captado algo.

\-------------------------------------

Salac sobrevolaba el área, sin poder ver mucho más que árboles y más árboles. Había muy pocos claros y áreas abiertas, lo cual no le ayudaba al buscar bien. Gruñó por lo bajo, tan pronto entraba al equipo y ya había problemas, dos de sus nuevos compañeros perdidos… y encima eran de un tamaño muy pequeño, decidió aterrizar y buscarlos a pie, aunque no se le diera muy bien.

\---------------------------------

Hikari caminaba molesta buscando a sus pokémon – ¡Ririiii! ¡Pichuuuu! ¡Vuelvan aquí!- Llamaba en todas direcciones, Shinji solo le seguía sin decir palabra – ¡Piiiichuuuu! ¡Aparecer por favooor! ¡Lo que dijo Shinji no es cierto, no hagas caso de eso!-

Pero Pichu estaba en otro asunto…

\---------------------------------------

Con Riri llorando a mares a su lado y él soltando chispas contra el agua del lago, se oyó un gruñido molesto desde una cueva cercana, algo parecía haberse despertado y no estaba de humor… -¿Pi?/¿Bune?- Ambos pokémon voltearon al interior de la pequeña cueva.

De la misma apareció un pokémon parecido a un perro, de color negro con detalles plateados y el hocico de rojo, gruño y se agazapó molesto, detrás de él aparecieron otros 4 más… ¡Era una manada de houndour!

Pichu y Riri ensancharon os ojos y se pararon de un brinco, pero en lugar de correr asustados, prefirieron distraerlos un poco primero, la conejita marrón lanzo un rayo hielo de su boca, congelando el piso y haciendo que los houndour se cayeran y chocaran uno con otros, Pichu lanzó un ataque de impactrueno que afectó a los canes oscuros, Riri tomó a su compañero de la pata y ambos comenzaron a correr.

\--------------------------------------

El grupo de Dorinda, Psiana y Noctail seguía buscando, oyeron un ruido en unos arbustos cercanos y se pusieron atentos, el Umbreon se acercó a la defensiva y resultó ser nada menos que Salac, quien estaba un poco atorado entre tantas plantas. El trío puso una gota de sudor y con un psíquico Psiana lo liberó. Así Salac decidió unírseles en la búsqueda.

\---------------------------------------

En el claro, un poco alejado del centro pokémon, Kaito simplemente miraba a sus alrededores, y el cielo, en busca de la pista de alguno de sus compañeros, o Pichu y Riri.

-¡Quilaaa!- No esperaba lo que pasó a continuación sin embargo, giró la vista y vio a una muy animada y recuperada Karuma correr en su dirección. La pokémon de fuego miró a todos lados en busca del resto del equipo y más aún en busca de su entrenador seguramente, pero no los vio – ¿Quilava qui?- Y Kaito decidió contarle todo mientras ambos esperaban…

\-------------------------------------

Pichu y Riri corrían escapando de los houndour los cuales les pisaban los talones, Riri había hecho una pared con su rayo hielo, pero la habían derretido fácilmente con sus ataques de fuego – ¡Buneee!- Chilló decepcionada.

Asustada y girándose para volver a correr acabó por tropezar y caer, Pichu le miró sorprendido y los houndour se acercaban cargando más ataques de fuego. En un impulso ambos pokémon cerraron sus ojos y chillaron asustados, ambos querían que tropezasen y cayeran al igual que la pobre conejita, que los dejasen en paz. Para su sorpresa el pasto del área brillo de verde, algunas briznas se entrelazaron creando nudos justo frente las patas de los pokémon fuego/oscuro, que cayeron de bruces unos sobre otros.

Ambos pequeños abrieron los ojos impresionados, Pichu fue rápido en actuar, ayudó a Riri a levantarse y salieron corriendo otra vez, aunque sin rumbo y sin darse cuenta que habían pasado cerca de Lux, Torrent y Flora, quienes por suerte sí les vieron –¡Meiga!- Exclamó la pokémon de hierba, los tres miraron impresionados a la jauría de houndour siguiéndoles.

Torrent lanzó una esfera de agua que sacó de combate a un par, pero los otros tres siguieron su camino. Flora y Torrent persiguieron a los houndour mientras Lux soltaba una descarga al cielo como aviso de donde se hallaban.

\-----------------------------------

Desde otro lado totalmente opuesto, Salac, Dorinda, Psiana y Noctail, notaron una descarga eléctrica en el cielo a los lejos, sabiendo de quién era y la razón de la misma se encaminaron a esa dirección.

\--------------------------------------

-¡Terra!- Ro también notó el rayo.

-¿Es una señal… Ro?- Preguntó Hikari, el pokémon continente asintió y ambos, junto a Shinji que aun parecía pensar en los sucedido se dirigieron al sur-oeste.

\-----------------------------------

El grupo de Lux alcanzo a los houndour y justo Pichu y Riri se detenían, los tres pokémon que quedaban les gruñían, una par de ellos preparando bolas sombras. Las dispararon pero la Luxray amarilla se interpuso, haciendo que estas se deshicieran con una cola de acero para proteger a los pequeños, gruño algunas palabras, dejando en claro que estaba dispuesta a acabar con los tres oponentes.

Pero Pichu no parecía estar de acuerdo, para cuando llegaron el grupo de Salac y Ro, el ratón eléctrico se había decidido a luchar, decidido a probarse a sí mismo, y a los que lo estaban viendo que él _no era un inútil._ Chispas saltaban de sus mejillas rosas y tomó posición de ataque con mirada decidida.

Lux respetó su decisión y con Torrent y Flora se dedicó a mirar atentamente, no sin algo de preocupación y lista para actuar si era necesario. Salac, Noctail y Dorinda se hallaban igual, estando la Ninetales casi tan insegura de esto como la Meganium, Psiana por otro lado, parecía tratar de hacer encajar su premonición con esta escena. Ro, Shinji y Hikari parecían muy interesados y algo sorprendidos por la elección del ratoncito, Hikari se miraba muy seria.

-¡Piiiichuuu!- Para comenzar lanzó un impactrueno contra sus oponentes, sólo para atontarlos y distraerlos un poco, luego saltó sobre el central con sus patitas brillando y rodeadas de electricidad, acertando varios golpes eléctricos. Saltó sobre la cabeza de su oponente y con la cola brillando de blanco le dio al segundo, el tercer houndour sin embargo le mordió una oreja y lo lanzó contra el suelo.

Hikari se llevó una mano a la boca, ese golpe parecía haber sido bastante brutal, no muy fuerte pero con bastante brusquedad… los demás no hicieron nada excepto del algunos ceños fruncidos y un resoplido de Dorinda y Flora, quienes se impacientaban.

Con Pichu en el suelo los otros dos prepararon un par de lanzallamas, pero desde el suelo el pokémon ratón volvió a hacer uso de su recién-aprendido ataque, hierba lazo, cosa que sorprendió a varios de los que veían la pelea. Los oponentes tropezaron y cayeron y él aprovecho la oportunidad para dar con otro impactrueno, esa vez con todas sus fuerzas. Para finalizar atacando a los caídos oponentes con una poderosa tacleada de voltios… -¡pipipipipiPICHU!

Los houndour cayeron al suelo con ojitos de espiral, Pichu jadeaba un poco cansado, pero lo había hecho, había vencido a tres oponentes sólo y de manera bastante hábil recibiendo un único ataque – ¡Bune!- Riri lo abrazó con una gran sonrisa.

Los pokémon a sus alrededores sonrieron y todos salieron a felicitarle, sorprendiéndolo un poco al revelar que habían visto todo, pero sus ojos se ensancharon y Riri se separó de él al ver a Shinji y Hikari, que estaban junto a Ro. Pichu miró a otro lado, esquivándolos a ambos.

Hikari se acercó y se agachó a su lado –Pichu… oye, eso fue grandioso- El pokémon seguía sin mirarla, ella no dijo nada por unos segundos –Tú… eres realmente muy fuerte y tienes mucha confianza, eso que dijo Shinji –pudo ver como Pichu se tensó ligeramente- No hablaba enserio estaba molesto y no pensó las cosas y… *¿Por qué lo digo yo?... es Shinji quien debería disculparse, Pichu…* Negó con la cabeza, no podía organizar bien sus ideas pero tenía claro lo que iba a hacer- ¡Shinji se disculpara contigo…!

El chico le miró tomado por sorpresa ¿Quién le daba derecho de elegir por él, o de decirle que hacer?, pero la mirada azul dirigida a él fue suficiente para responder ambas preguntas, el chico suspiró y miró al Pichu –Pues…- Para él era bastante extraño y difícil disculparse con un pokémon, jamás lo había hecho, además de que no era el tipo de personas que “se disculpa”- Pichu olvida lo que dije ¿Sí? no… no era enserio… esas palabras solo se me salieron, tú…tienes un carácter y un espíritu competitivo muy buenos, además siempre te esfuerzas y es por eso que te has vuelto más fuerte- Dijo tratando de sonar lo más sincero, todo lo que decía era cierto después de todo.

Pichu solo lo miraba con sus ojitos, el silencio reino unos segundos. Hikari frunció el ceño al ver que le no diría nada más – ¿Y...?

-¿Y? ¿Qué?- Le dijo el joven.

-¿Y? ¿No le vas a decir nada más?… - puso sus manos en sus cintura –Que estás…- Incitó

Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho mientras buscaban a Pichu.

_-¿Cómo te sentirías si tu padre te dijese inútil?- El no dijo nada, sólo se detuvo. Ro tras ellos ensanchó la mirada, jamás imaginaría algo así de Itsuki –Supongo que muy mal, ¿No? Pichu se debe sentir igual, tus palabras de verdad lo hirieron, y todo lo que quiere es hacerte sentir orgulloso, lo que nunca demuestras… pero… ¿De verdad…?_

_-Sí, digamos que sí- Cerró los ojos –Estoy un poco orgulloso de él, su actitud, su entrenamiento y como ha mejorado, aunque aún sea… -Eligió sus palabras con cuidado –El más débil del equipo, por ahora…_

Ella quería que él le dijera eso, claro –Hikari no vayas a empezar con-

-Dilo.

-No.

-¡Dilo!

-¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres que Pichu te perdone de verdad?

Él le dio la espalda a la joven y se agachó al lado del Pichu –Siento haber dicho que eres débil, porque no lo eres, cada vez te esfuerzas más por ser fuerte y… que conste que no lo repetiré… pero realmente estoy orgulloso Pichu- Murmuró mirando a otro lado, tratando de ignorar la mirada de cualquiera de los pokémon que se hallaban allí.

Pichu sonrió y sus ojitos se mostraban cada vez más brillantes, su sonrisa mayor. Miró a todos a su alrededor que asentían o le sonreían con aprobación, miró una vez más a su entrenador, pudo jurar que vio una ligera sonrisa, y no una de satisfacción, de esas suyas victoriosas. Una sonrisa serena, aunque su mirada era cubierta por sus mechones morados al bajar la mirada.

Psiana identificó la escena y no le atinó a más que sonreír abiertamente, así que todo encajaba después de todo, y el “brillo” que había visto en su premonición empezaba a darse…

Pichu comenzó a brillar intensamente de blanco, prácticamente cegando a todos, su silueta que era lo único distinguible, se hacía ligeramente mayor, sus orejas más finas, su cola mayor y adoptando forma de relámpago. El brillo acabó y todos miraron emocionados – ¡Pika!- El recién-evolucionado sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

-P-Pichu… tu… ¡Evolucionaste!- Exclamó lo último Hikari con gran alegría, el pequeño se había convertido en todo un Pikachu, un pokémon bastante bien conocido por ella.

-¡Pi! ¡Pipika!- El Pikachu corrió y se acarició de su entrenador –Chaaa…

Ro solo sonrió y asintió. Torrent estaba emocionado como su entrenadora. Dorinda y Flora no se quedaban atrás. Salac miraba la escena sin decir o hacer nada aunque secretamente se sorprendía al ver a Pichu evolucionar. Psiana Y Noctail sonreían, aunque la primera estaba bastante más emocionada. Lux daba saltitos, algo extraño por su carácter muchas veces serio, pero seguramente era orgullo y emoción por ver al pequeño ratón de su mismo tipo ganar más poder –Aww Pichu- digo… Pikachu ¡Felicidades!- Mencionó Hikari. El ratón salto sobre ella, recibiendo un abrazo y una caricia, y manteniendo al parecer su “gusto por las acrobacias” saltó al hombro de Shinji, aterrizando no tan perfectamente como antes... sonrió nervioso por haber caído bruscamente sobre su entrenador.

Fue ahí cuando notó a Riri, que frotaba sus patitas entre si mirando el pelaje amarillo de su cintura, bajó y dijo sólo un “Pika” que sonó similar a un agradecimiento.

Riri solo asintió y le dio un corto y rápido abrazo, antes de correr en compañía de Torrent, Pichu le miro extrañado, antes quería toda su atención y ahora, eso se sintió como ser ignorado…

El resto de la tarde fue más tranquila, Karuma quedó boquiabierta al ver a Pikachu, Hikari por su parte no se decidía a ponerle nombre, aunque andaba inventando algo de “Pika” o el propio apodo de Shinji “Shin” ya que en ocasiones seguía pareciéndose a él.

*Un día… diferente, pero sin duda uno bueno…* Pensaba Hikari para sí al acurrucarse para dormir, le echó una mirada rápida a Riri y suspiró *Puedes superarlo pequeña…*


	67. ¡Punto a punto! ¡El último liston!

**66- ¡Punto a punto! ¡El último listón!**

Hikari se hallaba en el camerino de coordinadores, preparándose para pronto salir al escenario mientras delicadamente se ataba el cabello azul marino en un bonito rodete -Vaya que fue difícil convencerle- Dijo para sí misma con una ligera sonrisa, admirándose frente al espejo y vistiendo el kimono dorado y rojo.

_-Vamos Shinji, este será seguramente mi último concurso- Se quejaba la chica._

_-Debo entrenar para poder retar a Ibuki otra vez, Pikachu debe practicar en su nueva forma, sobre todo por su cola- Dijo el mientras miraba de reojo al recién-evolucionado, que comía poffin con Lux._

_-Pero Ibuki tiene aún muchos retos, igual debes esperar y… tú puedes retarla cuando sea, pero hoy tengo oportunidad de participar en un concurso aquí en Blackthorn. Necesito este listón y quiero que estés ahí- Pidió._

_-¿Para qué? ¿Te importa tanto mi presencia?- Pregunto él alzando una ceja._

_-Bueno…- Ella miró a otro lado, a Dorinda que descansaba – Lo que sucede es que quiero que veas la nueva combinación que Dorinda y yo hemos estado perfeccionado tanto- Sonrió._

_-Igual puedo verla por la TV, pasarán el concurso allí._

_-¡Pero no es lo mismo! Sólo…- Bajó los hombros como rindiéndose -Quiero tu apoyo…_

_Él suspiró –Igual siempre lo tienes, ¿A quién más crees que apoyo en un concurso? Pero está bien, iré._

_-¡Siiiii!_

Hikari termino de arreglarse y se miró una última vez ante el espejo -Espera y verás, seguro se impresionará, porque fue difícil- Sonrió nerviosa y algo divertida.

\-------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el escenario Mimian terminaba de presentar a los jueces y luego coordinador tras coordinador comenzaban a demostrar varios pokémon y sus combinaciones. Shinji, Pikachu y Karuma veían todo desde el público, notando que muchos pokémon participantes estaban en sus etapas finales, demostrando que varios coordinadores ya tenían experiencia y bastante entrenamiento. Karuma incluso saltó y ocultó la cara apegándose de su entrenador cuando un Typhlosion estuvo rugiendo en el campo.

Finalmente llegó el turno de quienes esperaban…

-Y ahora tenemos a una gran coordinadora, desde Sinnoh, ¡Un aplauso para Hikari!- Dijo con tanta alegría como siempre.

La joven de cabello azul entró en el campo de lo más emocionada, arrojó una pokebola al aire – ¡Sal ahora Dorinda!

-¡Naain!- La Ninetales salió entre brillos dorados, posando elegantemente y con un nuevo atuendo que a Hikari le había costado algo de trabajo, sus patas eran cubiertas desde el hombro por unas “mangas” y en la base de las colas tenía un enorme lazo rojo, el público aplaudió como siempre.

-Vamos ahora, giro fuego como en la práctica- Dijo Hikari con mucha seguridad, y una sonrisa victoriosa, Dorinda liberó una esfera constituida de su giro fuego, y para sorpresa de todos, ¡Saltó y la mordió como si se la comiera!

Una exclamación de sorpresa resonó entre el público. Karuma y Pikachu se impresionaron y abrieron mucho los ojos, Shinji también miró interesado, un pokémon engullendo su propio ataque, ¿No podía eso causarle daño?

Dorinda aterrizó con las nueve colas extendidas, su cuerpo entero fue rodeado de flamas, pero el atuendo que llevaba no se quemó, se veía hermoso – ¡Interesante y muy hermoso! ¡Dorinda parece estar rodeada de un aura roja de fuego!- Comentó Mimian encantada.

-Dorinda, fuego fatuo y cuando lo tengas… ¡Cola de acero! – La Ninetales creó una pequeña llama azul en la punta de cada cola, una por una con mucha concentración, el fuego azul se mezcló inevitablemente con el rojo dando lugar a unas etéreas llamas moradas.

-Na-naaaaaa- Cerró los ojos con fuerza al concentrarse en el fuego y hacer brillar sus colas al mismo tiempo, las nueve se rodearon de un brillo blanco que se veía a través de las llamas, el público estaba muy emocionado e incluso los jueces parecían impresionados y atraídos por la combinación. Dorinda lo mantuvo así por unos segundos, Hikari se mordía le labio inferior, tratando de no demostrar mucho su preocupación, era muy difícil para la Ninetales mantenerlo todo junto pese a que en las prácticas habían logrado dominarlo…

-¡A-ahora!... ¡Paranormal!- Dijo la entrenadora algo nerviosa, los ojos de la Ninetales brillaron de celeste, el fuego a su alrededor se juntó todo en forma de una esfera – ¡Termina!- Exclamó la joven.

-¡Nainteils!- Con un salto golpeó las nueve colas de acero contra la esfera de fuego, disipándolo en todas direcciones y dejando tan sólo pequeñas brasas flotando en el escenario, Se sentó en el centro del campo al aterrizar elegantemente, bajando la cabeza en reverencia en compañía de su entrenadora.

Todos aplaudieron y el señor contesta dijo algunas palabras  –Realmente una presentación diferente y llamativa, se ve que practicaste mucho para algo de tal nivel, estuvo espléndida.

-Sí, estuvo muy bonito- Dijo Sukizo escasamente, como era usual en él, pero su sonrisa denotaba que estaba bastante complacido.

-Me gustó mucho la presentación y la forma de mezclar varios ataques a la vez sólo demuestra el nivel de concentración y empeño que tiene tu Ninetales, bien hecho- Agregó además la enfermera Joy.

Hikari sonrió una vez más y regreso a la pokémon a su pokébola, corriendo de vuelta al camerino. Karuma sonreía viendo a la chica mientras Pikachu aún se mostraba impresionado y algo pensativo, él podía combinar dos ataques, pero ¿3 al mismo tiempo?… ¿y mantenerlos? Sí que parecía un reto…

\-----------------------------------------------------

Un rato después todo los coordinadores inscritos habían terminado sus presentaciones, Mimian se acercó al centro del campo luego de que el último joven y su togetic salieran de vuelta al camerino -¡Con eso finalizamos la primera ronda de este maravilloso concurso!- Anuncio Mimian- ¡Prepárense para ver quiénes serán los que pasen a la 2º ronda!

Está demás decir que Hikari se emocionó mucho el ver que estaba en primer lugar, en las gradas Pikachu sonreía victorioso de manera similar que su entrenador, el cual además estaba cruzado de brazos. Karuma se veía muy alegre, aun sentada cómodamente en el regazo de su entrenador –Primer lugar…- Murmuró el entrenador simplemente, sabiendo bien lo que significaba.

-¡Y aquí tenemos las parejas que se enfrentaran en esta segunda ronda!- Anunció Mimian tras algunos minutos. Hikari alzó rápidamente la mirada, tal y como había sido la primera en pasar la ronda, estaba en la primera batalla.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos –Siempre soy la primera o la última… pero bueno- Volvió a abrirlos y sonrió – ¡Estoy lista!- alzo una pokébola y se preparó para salir.

\----------------------------------------------

Los retadores estaban en sus lugares y Mimian había dado el anuncio para comenzar, de un lado, Hikari y Lux y al otro un chico de cabello corto y verde acompañado de un Sandslash.

*Desventaja de tipo… bueno, después de todo quería que Lux practicara el bajar puntos* Pensó para sí la chica ladeando la cabeza.

-Sandslash, giro ¡Ahora!- El otro coordinador ordenó primero, estrellas doradas se esparcieron por el campo disparadas contra Lux.

-Tratemos con esto-  Susurró la chica poniéndose seria -¡Cola de acero!- La cola de Lux brilló de plateado, y sabiendo las intenciones de su entrenadora con ese ataque, la Luxray amarilla se defendió con ella, volviendo polvo las estrellas y ciertamente haciendo lucir mejor su ataque – ¡No pares y ataca con Chispa!

-¿Para que usaría chispa?, ese ataque no sirve contra un tipo tierra…- Mencionó Shinji preguntándose que tenía en mente.

Lux se envolvió de electricidad y asestó un coletazo en el pokémon de tierra de manera rápida y seca. Ciertamente el ataque eléctrico no fue efectivo, pero… –Esa ha sido una combinación estupenda, ¡Miren esos brillos y esas chispas mezclados con esa ferocidad al atacar!- Exclamó Mimian, y los puntos del oponente de Hikari bajaron.

-¡Triturar!- Ordenó Hikari.

-Eso no, ¡Excavar!- El Sandslash fue bajo tierra dejando a Lux comiendo polvo.

Hikari frunció el ceño -¡Usa tu vista Lux!

-¡Lux-luxrei!- Los ojos de la pokémon brillaron y trató de ubicar a su oponente bajo tierra, pero el Sandslash salió de improviso y atacó desde abajo, Lux se sacudió un poco tras el ataque, tambaleando, pero estaba muy bien – ¡Lu!

-¡Cola de acero!

-¡Desenrollar!- Ambos coordinadores dieron las órdenes casi al mismo tiempo, y una cola brillante impactó a un Sandslash convertido hecho bolita, ninguno cedía y los puntos bajaban, pero el pokémon de tierra era afectado por el ataque  hasta el punto de que retrocedió una buena distancia de un salto para evitar seguir sufriendo – ¡Excavar otra vez!

Sandslash empezó a cavar con sus poderosas garras -¡Saaa!- Otro agujero se hizo presente segundos después en el lugar donde había estado.

-Doble equipo- Dijo la coordinadora victoriosa, varias copias idénticas de Lux se esparcieron por el campo para desgracia de su oponente quien frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes frustrado, esa Luxray parecía tener todo para hacerle frente.

-Desenrollar, ¡Atácalos a todos!- El Sandslash salió de nuevo enrollado y con las espinas filosas listas para atacar, con una velocidad y un giro tan cerrado que eliminó las copias y hasta atacó a la verdadera Luxray – ¡Garras furia!

– ¡Suash! ¡Suash!- El Sandslash asestó unos cuantos rasguños sobre Lux, lo que hacía bajar puntos a Hikari además del daño. Lux retrocedía como podía.

-¡Triturar ya!- De pronto Lux atrapó a su oponente de la cola con sus colmillos, haciéndolo chillar y tratar de soltarse –Arrójalo y… ¡Cola de acero!- Dicho y hecho, arrojó al pokémon de tierra al aire y se dio media vuelta con una cola de acero para darle justo a tiempo un buen golpe. Sandslash rodó hasta el otro lado del campo, donde cayó de panza.

Todos vieron al pokémon – ¿Eso es todo para Sandslash?- Preguntó Mimian con dramatismo –parece que… ¡No!

El pokémon de tierra se incorporó y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para quitarse lo mareado -¡Hará falta más que eso para derrotarnos!- Dijo su entrenador.

-Lux, ¡Combinación de bola sombra y cola de acero!

-¡Rei!- Una bola sombra salió disparada como una bala, impulsada por el golpe de la cola de acero.

-¡Rizo defensa!- La esfera de energía fantasma chocó y se deshizo con el rizo defensa.

-¡Ataca con la cola!

Un golpe de la misma cola de acero marcó el final definitivo de este encuentro, ya que esta vez Sandslash cayó derrotado quedando tan sólo unos segundos en el reloj -¡Se acabó el tiempo, Hikari pasa a la siguiente ronda!- Anunció Mimian.

Shinji miró junto a Pikachu y Karuma como Hikari acariciaba a su pokémon cariñosamente tras una buena batalla. Había vencido su primera batalla.

\-------------------------------------------

En las siguientes dos rondas Hikari y su equipo continuaron haciendo un excelente trabajo y llevando la racha ganadora. Torrent venció a su oponente con impresionantes combinaciones, y en la ronda siguiente cuando se acabó el tiempo, Dorinda tenía muchos más puntos que el Ninjask oponente.

Habían llegado a las finales del concurso que podría darle su quinto listón… esta vez nada detendría a Hikari.

\---------------------------------------------------

Mimian estaba en el centro del escenario y la atención de todos estaba en el campo -Y hemos llegado a las impactantes finales del concurso Blackthorn, de un lado del campo ¡Hikari! – La joven de cabello azul se mostraba segura, pero dio un suspiro preparándose mentalmente -Al Otro lado, ¡Eve!- La rival de Hikari era una chica un poco mayor que ella y muy hermosa, de largo cabello plateado y relucientes ojos azul claro  –Ambas conocen bien las reglas así que… ¡A combatir y brillar!- Exclamo con alegría trotando fuera del área de campo.

 -Riri, ¡Vamos a ganar este listón!- Hikari sacó al campo a su querida Buneary, la conejita hizo seña de estar lista para cumplir con esas palabras, podía vencer a cualquier oponente…

-Torterra, ¡Prepárate para deslumbrarlos!

…¿O no?

Eve liberó a su pokémon, ¡Nada menos que un imponente Torterra! Riri se notó bastante sorprendida ante esto, una especie que conocía ya bastante bien, sabía lo poderoso que podía ser y además la superaba por mucho en tamaño y resistencia.

-Vamos Riri puedes hacerlo- Le dijo Hikari alentándola. En las gradas Shinji miraba al Torterra como evaluándolo, y posiblemente haciendo comparaciones con el suyo, aunque no parecía tener mucho tiempo en esa su última etapa. Era un Torterra joven.

-¡Tormenta de hojas!- Ordenó primero la chica de largo cabello plateado, una ráfaga de hojas verdes provenientes del árbol del pokémon continente volaron a gran velocidad en dirección a la Buneary.

-Bote, ¡esquívalo!- Riri se impulsó con sus patas y dio un  poderoso salto que esquivó fácilmente las hojas.

-¡Semilla Bomba!- el Torterra abrió la boca y varias semillas de color blanco salieron para golpear a Riri, que en el aire no pudo evitarlas y le estallaron encima como su nombre indicaba.

Hikari se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente -Vamos Riri… ¡Defiéndete con golpe mareador!- El pelaje amarillo de las orejas de Riri brilló de varios colores y con ellas golpeó los ataques que trataban de venirle encima, cayó sobre su oponente, asestando algunos golpes también, pero luego tomo distancia en caso de algo más.

-¡Tor!- Se quejó el pokémon tortuga aguantando.

*Puede ser enorme, y muy fuerte, pero sé de memoria que puede acabar con él…* -Riri, ¡Rayo hielo!- Con un rayo de energía fría que dio de lleno en la cabeza de su oponente, Riri comenzaba a tener ventaja en esta batalla.

La chica de ojos azules se mostró molesta –Torterra… ¡Treparrocas!- Ordenó con voz firme.

Las garras de las patas del pokémon se hicieron grandes y filosas brillando de blanco. Y a una velocidad que Hikari no sabía que un Torterra tenía, se enfrentó al rayo hielo y empujó fuertemente a la pobre Riri. Hikari no pudo evitar exclamar su nombre preocupada – ¿¡Riri!?- *Rayos, ¡Ro escasamente se mueve en batalla y que yo recuerde, el Torterra de Satoshi tampoco tenía tanta velocidad!* Pensaba sorprendida.

-Continua, ¡Geofuerza!- Torterra golpeó sus gruesas patas delanteras contra el suelo, pequeñas fisuras comenzaron a aparecer y de ellas se emitía un brillo color amarillo y dorado que pareció afectar a Riri.

Hikari miraba a su pokémon recibiendo daño y como los puntos estaban empatados, debía hacer algo rápido si quería ganar, tener ese último listón y entrar al gran festival… *¡El gran festival!* Recordó de pronto una combinación que había hecho con Buneary en su primer gran festival, en Sinnoh. Podía usarla ahora ya que su intención era que Riri no tocase el suelo –Riri, usa bote y ya arriba ¡Rayo hielo!

-¡Bune!- Riri salto lo más alto que pudo tras estar un poco mareada por los ataques previos y luego comenzó a soltar varios rayos de hielo los cuales caían creando una “telaraña” de hielo, o incluso caían sobre Torterra, ¡Haciéndole aún más daño!

La conejita saltaba entre sus propios pilares de hielo lentamente congelando todo el campo hasta que aterrizó en uno orgullosa. El Torterra oponente estaba rodeado de estructuras de hielo, y algo herido. Eve miró sorprendida la combinación y no pareció escuchar la próxima orden de Hikari – ¡Golpe mareador!

-¡Bun bun bun!- Con sus orejitas brillando de colores arcoíris, saltaba de una línea de hielo a otra asestando un golpe de por medio. Cada vez que Torterra trataba de defenderse de un ataque, Riri aparecía desde otro ángulo, y con todo el hielo sus movimientos eran limitados, lentos y torpes.

-¡Miren! Ese es un trabajo y una coordinación excelente, ¡Hikari y Buneary tienen el campo de batalla en sus manos!

-Muy interesante… no solo atrapó a Torterra, sino que también está protegida y puede usar el hielo a su favor para atacar y moverse- Dijo Shinji para sí.

-Pikapi Pi, Pikaaa- Los ojos de Pikachu resplandecían con impresión al ver la estructura creada por el ataque de Riri, la pequeña conejita realmente no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-Torterra tu puedes liberarte, ¡Usa treparrocas!

-No creo que sea buena idea- Murmuró Shinji negando levemente con la cabeza.

Una vez más Torterra atacó el hielo, imparable como un Tauros y haciendo uso de sus grandes garras, pero los pequeños trozos de hielo le caían encima contundentes como granizo o filosos como cuchilladas causando más daño que mejora.

-Ahora Riri, termínalo con… ¡Un buen bote y golpe mareador!- Hikari extendió el puño al aire.

-Buuuuuu-¡Nery!- La conejita saltó y cayó con toda la fuerza que pudo sobre su oponente, golpeando justo en donde el rayo hielo había afectado previamente. El enorme pokémon continente cayó derrotado entre las trazas de hielo y con una sonriente y victoriosa Riri saltando animada sobre su caparazón.

-Guau, Buneary ha derrotado a su oponente tras una espectacular batalla… ¡Felicidades, pues ha ganado el concurso Blackthorn!- Anuncio Mimian extendiendo el brazo al lado de Hikari.

-¡Pikapika!- Pikachu salto de alegría, casi cayéndose al aun no estar muy acostumbrado a su nuevo peso y tamaño.

-Quii- Karuma miró a Pikachu con una gotita, pero se volteó sonriente a Hikari quien recibía a Riri en brazos sumamente contenta. 

\------------------------------------------------

-Hacemos entrega del listón Blackthorn a la ganadora… ¡Hikari!

El señor contesta le entrego a Hikari el listón. Tenía  listones entrelazados color amarillo y curiosamente, la medalla dorada del centro tenía la misma forma que la medalla de gimnasio, cosa que no le paso por desapercibido y lo comentó –Se…parece a la medalla de Blackthorn.

-Ese es nuestro símbolo, nos representa en todo sentido- Comentó la enfermera Joy con una leve sonrisa.

La chica solo sonrió viendo su listón, perfecto para acabar su colección –Tengo mi quinto listo…- Susurró – ¡Por fin!- celebró demostrándolo al público con Riri sobre su hombro, todos aplaudieron.

\---------------------------------------------------

Hikari se lanzó sobre su cama -Uff que cansancio… pero fue un excelente día chicos, ahora es hora de descansar- Decía ya cambiada en su pijama, pues era de noche. Se fue a recostar sólo para descubrir que como “almohada” estaba Dorinda –Ay Dorinda… ¡En la cama no! ¡Mírate las patas!- La Ninetales saltó de la cama entre divertida y avergonzada y la joven tuvo que sacudirle la tierra a las sábanas.

Shinji negó con la cabeza, pero con una ligera risa. Siguió con la mirada a Dorinda que se acurrucaba hacia una de las paredes, enrollando las 9 colas a su alrededor, entonces vio como Pikachu se le acercaba a Riri para conversar o algo –Pika pi- Parecía estarla felicitando quizás por su victoria del día.

-Bu…bunery- La conejita solo asintió rápidamente y apartó la vista, Pikachu lo notó y ladeó a cabeza extrañado por su comportamiento pero ella solo se marchó con Psiana y Noctail.

Hikari también lo vio y suspiró ligeramente –Bueno vamos, todos a dormir- Llamó, todos tomaron sus lugares y ella misma apagó la luz de la habitación, iba a acostarse cuando Shinji la tomó del brazo y la acercó un poco rápidamente – ¡U-uwah!

-Shhhh… solo quiero saber algo- Susurró -¿Qué le pasa a tu Buneary? Ha estado rara.

-Oh… bueno veras…- Comenzó en voz baja también, el chico no podía ver su rostro bien pero su tono era algo decaído -Ella estaba enamorada del Pikachu de Satoshi, y el que se fuera le afectó mucho. Puede demostrarse feliz y tranquila, pero en su corazón todavía hay un poco de tristeza que no ha logrado superar. Es por eso también que no evoluciona, es  como un boqueo que tiene subconsciente y… supongo que el tener que convivir con otro Pikachu no le está cayendo muy bien- Explicó.

El chico frunció el ceño un poco y soltó la muñeca de la chica, que se sentó al borde de su cama –Pero mi Pikachu no es en nada similar al suyo…-  Respondió.

Hubo silencio un momento y se dio media vuelta, creyendo que Hikari ya se había recostado para dormir.

-Lo sé…

 


	68. Ya tenemos el último listón, ¡Vamos a por la última medalla!

**67- Ya tenemos el último listón, vamos a por la última medalla!**

-Pikapikapikapika-¡PIKA!- Pikachu embistió con fuerza una tacleada de voltios contra su oponente en esta práctica, Lux.

La Luxray trató de soportar el golpe, siendo empujada varios metros atrás. Rechinó sus dientes y abrió sus ojos, antes cerrados con fuerza, pero sus patas temblaron y cayó –rei…

Han pasado ya cinco días desde el concurso Blackthorn, pero aún se hallaban en dicha ciudad. Más claramente en estos momentos se hallaban en uno de los campos de batalla de Blackthorn, practicando y preparándose…

Lux había aprendido colmillo trueno durante esta semana, sus combinaciones de chispa y triturar habían servido como base y práctica. Pikachu por otro lado ya estaba muy acorde con su “nuevo cuerpo” y su tacleada de voltios se hacía cada vez más poderosa, resistiendo mejor su daño.

-¡Graaa!- Salac, comandado por su entrenador, realizaba un impresionante aliento dragón al cielo mientras hacía distintas “piruetas”, practicando para poder atacar desde cualquier ángulo, algo en lo que ya era muy bueno pues la agilidad del Salamence era envidiable.

Dorinda trataba de hacer brillar sus colas disparando un lanzallamas y un giro, para luego usar finta y enfrentarlos con cola de acero. Psiana perfeccionaba su nuevo ataque “vista hacia el futuro” atacando a nadie más que a Noctail, quien trataba de predecir o sentir el ataque para atacar a tiempo con su nueva “finta” o se recuperaba con Luz lunar y le aseguraba estar bien a su pareja cada tanto, ya que aun siendo psíquico vista hacia el futuro ignoraba debilidades, inmunidades y resistencias.

Flora miraba con interés, en medio de su práctica de energibola y cortes furia, a como Ro utilizaba un poderoso planta feroz. Karuma se paseaba por todo el campo con su rueda de fuego, simple y llanamente “presumiendo” mientras que Kaito estaba recién terminando de aprender un nuevo ataque… un maravilloso pulso dragón.

Ciertamente había sido una semana productiva.

Riri estaba al lado de su entrenadora, justo tras haber terminado una combinación más de rayo hielo y golpe mareador, pero en este momento sería turno de Torrent –Empieza con rayo burbuja y torbellino- Dijo Hikari, el Empoleon lanzó varias burbujas de su pico y luego creó un tornado de agua de más del doble de su tamaño, este atrapó las burbujas, dándoles vueltas –Ahora, usa tu pico taladro para romperlo a la mitad- Indicó pausadamente.

-¡Empo!- Su pico y su cresta brillaron de blanco y dando varios giros atravesó el torbellino a la mitad, dejando caer agua, burbujas, gotas y brillos al campo.

-Y rápido, ¡Cascada!- Usando el agua del mismo torbellino Torrent creó una “pared de agua” que brillaba hermosamente  con él en la cima luciéndose –¡Se ve genial!- Hikari sonrió.

-Vaya… ¿Acaso tienes una presentación con cada uno de tus pokémon?

-Casi… faltarían algunas, y quizá un par de presentaciones dobles, pero estaré preparada para lo que sea en el Gran Festival- La chica sonrió –¿A tí que tal te va con tu equipo?

-Pues- Miró a Pikachu, que corrió hasta ponerse a su lado, Riri se escondió tras las botas rosadas de su entrenadora –Salac esta muy bien entrenado, Kaito esta termianndo con un nuevo ataque, Karuma, Ro y Noctail practican, y Pikachu a mejorado bastante…- Resumió -La enfermera Joy dijo que su cola es algo más larga que la de un Pikachu normal, pero ya la controla perfectamente.

Hikari miró la cola del pokemon ratón, realmente no se habia fijado en ese detalle -¿Ah sí?

-La usa como tierra ante ataques eléctricos y elevarse un poco ya que tiene suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, también la usa para saltar… y la mueve muy bien acorde con los ataques, su ataque cola de acero es bueno- Respondió él.

-¡Pika!- Pikachu pasó su cola detrás del pie izquierdo de su entrenador, llegando a darle vuelta y media enrollándola.

-Ah… y no para de hacer eso- Comentó algo monotono.

Hikari lo miró curiosa –Hmmm la glameow de mamá hace algo parecido para demostrar cariño o cuando se pone protectiva o celosa.

-Piii…- Acarició su cabeza de su entrenador.

-Awww entonces es eso- El pokémon asiente y enrolla su cola en la bota izquierda de la chica –¿También me quieres no?- Soltó una risita.

-Pika pikachu pi, pikapi- El pokémon sonrió, Hikari lo tomó en brazos –Eres tan lindo… vaya ¿cuando te pondre nombre?

-Hazlo cuando evolucione- Dijo el chico tranquilamente.

-¿Huh Evolucionarlo?- Hikari y Pikachu le miraron.

-Sí- El joven suspiró –Todos saben que un Raichu es más fuerte que un Pikachu- Fue lo primero que dijo antes de que Hikari rápidamente agregase algo.

-Eso no es necesariamente scierto, el pikachu de Satoshi era muy fuer-

-Y esa es otra razon… no compares a su Pikachu con este, ambos son muy distintos como sus entrenadores- Dijo para luego voltear a ver a Kaito, que lanzaba ondas de energia dragón color verde azuladas hacia arriba, donde Salac volaba y las equivaba sin mucho esfuerzo.

Hikari no dijo nada más…

\---------------------------------------

Era más tarde y Hikari y Shinji se dirigían al gimnasio de Ibuki, pues el joven pretendía pedirle un reto para el día siguiente, eso justo cuando se hallaron con alguien a quien hacía bastante ya que no veían -Así que están por aquí… no me sorprende tanto.

-¡Egumi! ¿Tú por aquí? Creí que para entonces ya te habrías ido de esta ciudad, estabas más adelantada- Dijo Shinji.

-Cierto, pero gané mi medalla justo hoy… había ido a mi casa, ya sabes, por las fechas, pero el problema es que luego no me dejaban volver- Hikari solto una risita, creyendo que se refería a que la extrañarían o algo así – A mis padres no les gusta que sea entrenadora y no me dejaban ni siquiera iniciar mi viaje pero logré converncerlos… me había planteado no volver a casa para evitarme probelmas pero no es fácil - Suspiró negando con la cabeza algo molesta.

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento hasta que Hikari tomó la palabra -Así que ¿Justo ganas la medalla?

-Sí, medalla Blackthorn- La chica tomo su estuche y lo abrió, revelando las ocho medalla necesarias para competir en la liga Jhoto- Además… hablé por pokégear con Esper hace un par de días, también la tiene ya, así que tengo una rival asegurada en la liga.

-¿¡Tú tienes el pokégear de Esper!?- Preguntó la joven de cabello azul sorprendida ¿Acaso ella y Egumi eran amigas?

-Pues sí, nos caemos algo bien mutuamente … a veces nos comunicamos y eso- Respondió la de ojos rojos al parecer sin darle mucha importancia –Pero volviendo al tema, la Hanaki también tiene la medalla desde hace como 3 días.

-Te ha ganado Shinji, ¡Consiguio la última medalla antes que tú!- Dijo Hikari, aunque luego frunció el ceño -Bueno, espera… -Comenzó a contar con los dedos, Egumi solo le miró confusa –Ella venció a Hayato primero, tú venciste a Tsukushi, tú a Akane y ella a Matsuba, luego tu venciste a Shijima… antes de recaer –rio por lo bajo – y ella le gano a Mikan, finalmente, ambos vencimos a Yanagi y Fubuki antes que Vali y ella le ganó a Ibuki así que… ¡Es un empate!- Sonrió divertida mientras su mente aún recordaba cada una de esas batallas –Cada uno ganó 4 medallas antes que el otro.

-Empate sí, pude haber ganado si hubiese vencido a Ibuki hace una semana- Dijo él.

-Bah, empate es mejor que derrota- Dijo la coordinadora cruzándose de brazos con una sornisa juguetona.

-Entonces Shinji, por esos comentarios y el echo de verte aquí supongo que aun no tienes tu medalla Dragón- Comento triunfante Egumi.

-Pues no, pero mañana pienso retar a la líder- Respondió el chico sin inmutarse, echándole una rápida mirada a las puertas del gimnasio de los dragones.

-Entonces ya estas listo- Aseguró ella por encima de preguntar.

-¿Una batalla rápida y te lo pruebo?- Reto él.

-Sabes que no puedo negarme a un combate- Sonrió ella se la misma manera. Y ante la mirada de Hikari de “no otra vez” ambos entrenadores se fueron a buscar algún area donde podrían tener su batalla.

\--------------------------------------------------

El combate llevabaya unos  buenos minutos. Froslass contra Pikachu. No se podía decir quién iba ganando, si es que alguno lo estuviese haciendo. Los ataques volaban por todo el campo y a pesar de estar ambos pokémon visiblemente cansados ninguno daba señal de querer caer. Pikachu estaba en excelente forma en el combate, y seguía dando lo mejor de sí.

\- ¡Froslass fragmento de hielo!- La pokémon blanca lanzó varios trozos de hielo afilados de una esfera color azul celeste entre sus manos.

-¡Cola de acero!- La cola de Pikachu, brillando de blanco, se deshizo de varios cristales mientras el ratón eléctrico se acercaba cada vez más a su oponente –Luego usa Impactrueno.

-¡No lo dejes, Viento helado!

-Pika-¡chuuuuu!- Antes de ejecutar el ataque, la cola de pikachu había dado en la cabeza de froslass y casi de inmediato una fuerte carga eléctrica recorrió a la pokémon de hielo. Sin embargo aún así esta logró liberar el ataque helado que le dio a Pikachu por estar tan cerca.

El pokémon eléctrico cayó a varios metros, en el centro del campo. Se paró y se sacudió un poco, aunque jadeaba. La froslass oponente temblaba al parecer estaba paralizada –Vamos, no te rindas ahora, ¡Bola sombra!- Una esfera color morado y negro se formó en las manos de Froslass, que frunció el ceño preparandose para lanzarla.

-¡Tacleada de voltios!- Pikachu se envolvió en una corriente eléctrica y corrió contra su oponente justo cuando la bola sombra estaba lista, una pequeña explosión resulto de la mezcla y ambos entrenadores estaban atentos para dar la siguiente orden.

El campo se aclaró y tanto Pikachu como Froslass estaban en el suelo, cansados –Parace que Pikachu y froslass dieron todo lo que tenían- Comentó Hikari, que veía la batalla de pie en una de las laterales del espacio delimitado.

Ambos pokémon se pusieron de pie y temblaron un poco –¡Rayo hielo!

-¡Impactrueno!

Los dos rayos de energía chocaron en medio del campo y se retuvieron, ambos pokémon entrecerraron los ojos, poniendo un poco mas de potencia pero finalmente se dio otra explosión. Chispas y hielo volaron por ambos lados y la Froslass y Pikachu fueron disparados a lados contrarios del campo, esta vez, cayendo en definitivo

-Froslass y Pikachu ya no pueden continuar, ¡Es un empate!-Exclamo Hikari haciendo de réferi.

-Ahí esta el veredicto Egumi- Dijo el joven mientra regresaba a Pikachu a su pokébola lujo.

-No sabia que había réferi- Dijo la muchacha con una risita, regresando también a su Froslass.

-Jeje… si- Hikari se acercó a ambos jovenes al centro.

-Tu Pikachu es muy fuerte, ya de por sí sorprendía cuando era un Pichu, tenía carácter y ahora tiene fuerza también… ¿Lo usarás contra Ibuki?

-Sí, se ha estado preparando tras su evolución para eso, obtendrá su revancha.

-Me gustaría ver esa batalla- Aseguró y luego suspiró pensativa viendo en dirección al gimnasio que no estaba tan lejos –La última medalla para la liga…

\--------------------------------------------------

Hoy era el día, el día esperado… de la revancha.

Ahí estaban otra vez, parados frente la imponente puerta de piedra. El viento soplaba y el sol iluminaba aquella mañana, ahí le esperaba el reto del gimnasio de dragones de nuevo. Como de costumbre entraron, y alli estaba la lider Ibuki, se encontraba hablando con Sieg. Ambas voltearon al ver a los tres entrenadores entrar.

-Shinji… has vuelto por otro reto, me supongo- Dijo la líder de cabello celeste, seria y regia como siempre en su santuario, el joven asintió –Me despedía de Sieg, que debe volver a casa- Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano a su amiga.

La otra mujer sonrió -Pero… una batalla como esta no quisiera perdérmela- Acotó –Está bien si me quedo un rato más a ver.

-Como gustes… Egumi ha venido a ver también- Dijo el entrenador dirigiéndose a su lado del campo, mientras Ibuki llamaba al réferi y Hikari, Egumi y Sieg se sentaban en las gradas.

-Esta será una batalla oficial en el gimnasio Blackthorn entre la líder Ibuki y el retador Shinji… tres pokémon cada uno, solo el retador puede substituir y la batalla acabara cuando los tres pokémon de uno no puedan seguir luchando- Recitó con sus banderines rojo y verde en cada mano.

-Veamos ahora si estás listo, joven Ikari- Comentó la líder liberando su primer pokémon, Kingdra salió de inmediato a la pequeña piscina del campo. Shinji liberó a su pokemon, de la pokébola lujo que rebotó en el suelo hizo acto de prescencia un raton eléctrico que no era el que Ibuki esperaba, el pokémon habia causado el efecto esperado en su oponente: Desconcierto –Así que un Pikachu… felicidades por esa evolución, esto lo hará todo más interesante pero veamos a donde llega esta vez…

-Pikachu, es tu momento de demostrar de que estas echo- Le dijo su entrenador sereno.

-Pika…- el ratón sacó chispas de las mejillas.

-Este será un gran combate- Comento Sieg.

-No tienen idea…- Murmuró a su lado Hikari con toda su atención en Pikachu.

-¡Comiencen!- Dictó el réferi.

-¡Hidro bomba!

-¡Puño trueno!-  Pikachu saltó impulsandose con su fuerte cola, dejando al potente ataque de agua de su muy bajo. Su velocidad era impresionante, y con el puño lleno de electricidad golpeó al Kingdra en un segundo.

Clair fruncio el ceño -Aléjalo de tí, ¡Ciclón!- Un torbellino de energía verde rodeó al pokémon dragón y empujó a Pikachu, mandándolo varios metros atrás –Ahora usa pulso dragón.

-Esquiva e impactrueno.

-Creo que esta esquivando mucho- Comentó Egumi cruzada de brazos.

-Seguro esta buscando una entrada, Pikachu puede hacerlo- Respondió Hikari segura.

El pokémon eléctrico se hizo a un lado rápidamente y luego liberó una carga eléctrica poderosa pero -¡Al agua Kingdra!- Kingdra fue bajo agua y esquivó el ataque  que paso por encima de la piscina.

-Pikachu… impactrueno otra vez.

-¡Pika!- Corriendo en cuatro patas el pequeño ratón eléctrico avanzó al borde de la pisina, donde se dio vuelta, metió la cola en el agua y libero una poderosa descarga otra vez ante la mirada de Ibuki quien no se esperaba tal movimiento.

-¡Kingdra!- Exclamó la líder al ver a su pokémon salir del agua de un salto, cubierto de chispas eléctricas y sacudiéndose un poco aturdido.

-Eso debió haber dolido- Comentó Egumi –Aunque no hay que olvidar que Kingdra es un dragón después de todo.

-¡Hidrobomba otra vez!

-Cola de acero para detenerlo- La cola de Pikachu brilló de blanco y al colocarse de medio lado y ponerla frente a sí el detuvo el ataque de agua como un escudo –¡Ahora golpéalo!- Exclamó el entrenador. Pikachu saltó otra vez y dando una vuelta en el aire para impulsarse la impactó en la cabeza del Kingdra –Tacleada de voltios, ¡Termínalo!

Incluso en el aire tras rebotar del golpe anterior, Pikachu se rodeó de electricidad y bajó en picada contra el pokémon acuático, con un gran chapuzón la pequeña piscina se llenó completamente de electricidad y brillo. No se podía ver a ninguno de los dos combatientes hasta que finalmente unas burbujas aparecieron y Pikachu salió del agua, empapado y sacudiéndose.

Pero eso no era todo aun, Pikachu se mantuvo alerta y tomó algo de distancia pues Kingdra apareció de inmediato en la superficie, mirando muy molesto al ratón –¡¿No ha caído con eso?!- Dijo Hikari impresionada.

-Buen trabajo Kingdra ¡Ahora usa ciclón y giro!- Comenzando con las combinaciones Kingdra lanzó otro torbellino dragón contra Pikachu, atrapándolo dentro y haciendo que varias de las pequeñas estrellas doradas lo golpeasen mientras el pobre se mareaba. Finalmente fue lanzado lejos, chocó con una de las rocas del campo y  cayó, pero se volvió a poner de pie sin querer rendirse –¡Rayo hielo!

-Esquiva y usa impactrueno- Dijo su entrenador mirando serio la batalla, Pikachu no se dejaba vencer. Esquivó el rayo de energía helada y lanzó uno de electricidad, Kingdra no tuvo tiempo para nada y recibió el ataque. Finalmente quedó flotando en el estanque con ojos de espiral.

El réferi marcó el fin del encuentro –Kingdra ya no puede pelear, ¡Pikachu gana la primera ronda!

-¡Pika!

Hikari miró al joven que se veía más decidido que nunca y Pikachu en el campo saltando con energía orgulloso y contento por su victoria –Esta vez, va a a ganar- Murmuró.

 


	69. ¡Explosión de energía desatada! ¡La revancha contra Ibuki!

**68- ¡Explosión de energía desatada! ¡La revancha contra Ibuki!**

Ibuki regresó a su pokémon derrotado, agradeciéndole el esfuerzo. Acto seguido liberó otro pokémon, uno que si bien habían pensado en él, no se lo esperaban para nada, era un Gabite.

El pokémon estiró los brazos y rugió, Pikachu no se inmutó en lo mínimo y seguía con la mirada preparada para acabar con otro oponente… si podía –La segunda ronda será entre Gabite y Pikachu… ¡Comiencen!

-Gabite, ¡Garra dragón!- Con las garras brillando de un color verdoso Gabite corrió contra su oponente.

-Hierba lazo- Lo que definitiamente no se esperaba era que del mismísimo suelo del campo aparecieran dos hierbajos de color verde brillante y se anudaran, haciéndole tropezar y caer. A Shinji se le escapó una ligera risa victoriosa –Cola de acero ¡Ahora!

-¡Pika!- Pikachu corrió contra Gabite y saltó con su cola brillante para un golpe certero.

-¡Aliento dragón!- El ataque dio de lleno en el pobre ratón eléctrico, que se echó para atrás un buen trecho.

-Pi…ka- Pikachu estaba muy cansado, pero se negaba a rendirse.

*El no usar ataques eléctricos quita muchas opciones… debería sacarlo de la batalla* Pensó el entrenador.

-Pikachu ya peleó mucho, es cierto que evolucionó y se hizo mas fuerte pero igual tiene sus límites- Comentó Egumi.

-También lo creo, Shinji debería regresarlo a su pokébola si no quiere perderlo en combate- Añadió Sieg, Hikari no dijo nada.

-Gabite, ¡Aliento dragón otra vez!- Antes de cualquier cosa, el dragón de tierra lanzó un fuego azulado que Pikachu no pudo esquivar, esta vez el ataque fue suficiente para dejarle fuera de combate.

-Pikachu ya no puede pelear, ¡Gabite gana!

El dragón rugió al techo en victoria, Shinji regresó al pokémon caído a su pokébola lujo. En las bancas Egumi negó con la cabeza ligeramente mientras Hikari suspiraba derrotada –Bien echo- Murmuró para despues guardarla. Tomo otra, negra igualmente, pero con una luna de adorno –Noctail- Llamó simplemente.

El umbreon se agazapó mirando con furia a la misma líder contra la que se había enfrentado, aunque esta vez su oponente era distinto, Ibuki volvió a dar la primera orden –Aliento dragón.

-Pulso oscuro- ambos ataques chocaron en medio del campo, contrarrestandose – Finta ¡Ya!- El umbreon desapareció y en un instante volvió a aparecer detrás del Gabite, para luego golpearlo con las patas.

-Garra dragón, ¡Rápido!

-Excavar- Noctail fue bajo tierra justo antes del azote de las garras de Gabite.

-¡Cuando aparezca usa aliento dragón!- Segundos después de la orden el umbreon volvió a aparecer bajo las patas del dragón, dándole un cabezaso y haciendo que cayera, pero rápidamente se puso de pie una vez más y lanzó una llamas azules de aliento dragón directo en la cara del pokémon negro.

El ataque fue tal que Noctail, ademas de hacerse hacia atrás, tembló con electricidad en su cuerpo, había sido paralizado –Ahora no tendrás tanto movimiento- Dijo Ibuki retante.

-Lástima que tu tampoco- Comentó el joven victorioso, al ver como los ojos de Noctail brillaban, los de Gabite también lo hicieron y acto seguido el dragón se rodeaba de chispas eléctricas tal como su oponente, tiritando un poco.

-Ambos están paralizados,esto hará la pelea más difícil- Dijo Egumi.

-Pero piénsalo, puede que se paralicen al mismo tiempo, no sería una gran ventaja- Comentó la mujer de cabello verde sentada junto a ambas chicas.

-¡Ay vamos!- Decia la pelirroja en tono experto- Sincronía no es del todo coordinada, le da el mismo daño al oponente, pero no al mismo tiempo.

-Lo digo por los tiempo de espera entre cada parálisis, aunque sí depende de cuanto se esfuerce cada uno…

-Pero aun así Sieg, pueden atacar a distancia- Habló Hikari –Y con la finta de Noctail…

-Finta, esto esta decidido- Terminó la otra joven de Sinnoh muy segura de sí.

 -Bola sombra.

-¡No lo dejes! ¡Garra dragon!- Las esferas de energía morada y negra se dirigían en linea recta hacia el dragón, pero a cada una Gabite las destruía con sus garras, avanzando más y más cerca de Noctail. Finalmente iba  asestar un golpe cuando ¡Se paralizó otra vez! Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes mientras estática recorría su cuerpo.

-Bien, ¡Pulso oscuro!- Ordenó Shinji, esperando acabar con la ronda de una vez. A pesar de que Noctail también se detuvo por la electricidad, tan sólo con abrir su boca liberó ondas de energía oscura que golpearon de frente al oponente, haciéndole retroceder y caer en el suelo del campo.

Gabite se incorporó y se sacudió un poco, mirando fieramente a Noctail –Ahora- La líder de cabello celeste entrecerró los ojos -¡Carga dragón!

-¡Graaa!- Gabite saltó considerablemente alto y se rodeó de energía azul celeste y blanca mientras avanzaba con la velocidad de un torpedo y la mirada fija hacia Noctail.

El umbreon no tuvo la mínima oportunidad, fue golpeado de lleno por el poderoso ataque dragón pero eso no lo detendría, se puso de pie y gruñó –¡Bri!

Ibuki parecía decidida a acertar por lo menos un golpe directo de las garras de Gabite -¡Garra dragón!

-¡Cola de acero!  

Garras verdes por un lado, cola plateada por otro, ambos ataques chocaron en el aire. El notable cansancio de Gabite probaba que Noctail iba ganando, no esperó que la parálisis actuara en un momento así, causando que su ataque se detuviese y la garra dragón finalmente asestara un golpe. El Umbreon logró componerse y se paró frente su entrenador, preparado para continuar –¡Tu puedes Noctail!-Exclamo Hikari dando ánimos, se le pasó por la cabeza sacar a Psiana de su pokebola y así lo hizo. Cuando al espeon salió puso su vista fja en el campo, aunque casi tratando de ignorar las ganas de ir a ayudarle y luchar con el Gabite también.

Noctail miró a la coordinadora, a Psiana, y finalmente a su entrenador detrás de él, que solo sonrió victorioso y nombró otro ataque –Luz lunar.

Los anillos de umbreon brillaron intensamente mientras este se relajaba y se concentraba en recuperar energía perdida, aunque el proceso era lento estaba funcionando. Gabite e Ibuki veían con algo de molestia, Sieg y Egumi sonreían interesadas ante este cambio de juego y Hikari y Psiana solo admiraban el brillo y la recuperación.

-¡Aliento dragón!

-¡Finta y cola de acero!

Con un rápido movimiento Noctail esquivó las llamas azules y atacó con una cola plateada a su enemigo por la espalda, haciéndolo caer pesadamente de frente, con ojos de espiral. El réferi dio el veredicto –Gabite ya no puede pelear, ¡Umbreon gana!

-¡Ombri!- Exclamó altivo el pokémon oscuro, alzando la cabeza con orgullo.

-¡Pion!- Chilló Psiana alegremente, y hubiese corrido al campo a celebrar con él si Hikari no la hubiese detenido a tiempo.

-Cálmate, aun falta- Le susurró a Psiana, una gotita de sudor corrió por la cabeza de la espeon, que se volvió a acomodar para ver el resto de la batalla.

Ibuki, que había regresado a su pokémon , se preparaba para sacar al último –Aunque fue una sorpresa que tu Pichu evolucionara, no fue el único… y debo agregar que esta batalla aún no acaba- Comentó la líder con seguridad total, al arrojar la última pokébola.

-Ahí va- Comentó Sieg.

La pokebola voló y se abrió en el aire, emitiendo un gran resplandor, La figura que salió comenzó a tomar forma, era muy grande, una gruesa cola y un par de pequeñas alas eran sus rasgos más notorios. Cuando el pokémon se dejó ver completamente mostró un brillante naranja como color de piel –¿Recuerdas al Dragonair que venció a tu Pichu?

-Maldición…- Murmuró el entrenador de Sinnoh.

Era un Dragonite. Hikari, que bien ya había visto la especie antes, decidió buscar algo más de información sobre el dragón “ _Dragonite, el pokémon dragón y forma evolucionada de Dragonair._ _Dragonite es un Pokémon muy leal a cualquier entrenador que encuentren digno de ellos. A pesar de su apariencia calmada y algo amable, podría sacrificar su vida sólo para salvar a su entrenador. Son Pokémon calmados, gentiles y muy inteligentes, pero cuando están en batalla pueden hacer uso de una fuerza desquiciantemente alta. Dragonite tiene habilidades vocales más avanzadas que otros Pokémon, por lo que son capaces de realizar diferentes clases de gritos o llamados, es capaz de localizar cosas mediante la emisión de ondas sonoras de alta frecuencia”_

El dragón se posó suavemente frente a su entrenadora. Su mirada parecía gentil y tranquila, y su apariencia no era de peligrosidad, sin embargo, todo el que sepa algo sobre Pokémon podía saber que detrás de esa fachada de lindura y bondad se escondía un poder extraordinario, capaz de hacer temblar al más valiente.

Noctail miró a los ojos de su oponente y pudo ver en lo más profundo a ese mismo Dragonair al que se había enfrentado la última vez. Lo había vencido una vez… no volvería a hacerlo. Su entrenador comandó la primera orden  –¡Finta!

El umbreon se preparó para el ataque pero se detuvo de pronto y cerró los ojos con fuerza, la parálisis le hacía una mala jugada –¡Ala de acero!- Dijo Ibuki, y con sus pequeñas alas de un color plata el ataque fue efectivo.

–Mirada maliciosa- Noctail volteó y con ojos rojo escarlata miró con desdén al Dragonite –Ahora ¡Mordida!- Noctail dio un par de zancadas y se lanzó mordiendo la cola del dragón, el cual chilló.

-Dragonite quítatelo de encima- Ordenó Ibuki, su pokémon usó un ciclón, pero aún con un tornado verde energía dragón, Noctail no lo soltaba. El dragón naranja volaba por todo el campo enloquecido, y antes las miradas de todos, sobre todo las de terror de Psiana y Hikari, Dragonite hizo brillar su cola de plateado y la golpeó contra la pared. Noctail soltó un descomunal grito que hizo eco en el gimnasio y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡NOCTAIL!/¡ESPION!- Exclamaron ambas abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Umbreon ya no puede pelear, ¡Dragonite gana!- Noctail había quedado fuera de combate tras ese descomunal golpe. Shinji regresó a su pokémon rápidamente con algo de impresión, el umbreon debería descansar bastante, en las bancas hubo varios suspiros.

 –Pues ya que…- Dijo el joven listo para liberar a su último pokémon –Supongo que esta batalla se va a poner más interesante, porque Pikachu no es la única novedad en mi equipo.

El último pokémon apareció en el campo: Salamence. Rugió, extendió las alas y movió la cola de manera un tanto inquieta fijando la vista en su objetivo, se moría de ganas por luchar –Supongo entonces que ya controlas bien a ese pokémon- Mencionó Ibuki, luego hizo una señal al réferi y apuntó al techo del gimnasio.

-Salac te lo demostrará- Comentó él.

El réferi tiró de una palanca que se hallaba cerca de la línea exterior del campo de batalla y la cúpula del techo se abrió, dejando entrar a varios rayos solares y ver el cielo azul.

-La tercera ronda será aérea- Dijo Sieg alzando la vista al cielo despejado –Típico de Ibuki cuando usa a su último pokémon.

Egumi asintió aprobando lo dicho-Esto va a ser fuerte, Dragonite y Salamence tienen los mismo tipos y por lo tanto las mismas debilidades, resistencias e inmunidades. Además comparten varios ataques y sus poderes están muy igualados… son prácticamente contrapartes entre Kanto y Hoenn… algo irónico que sus entrenadores sean de Johto y Sinnoh- Dijo lo último con una risita.

-Tercera ronda… Salamence contra Dragonite… ¡Comiencen!

*Vamos a empezar demostrándole que es enserio* Pensó el joven –Salac, ¡Cola y alas de acero!

-¡Hiperrayo!- El dragón de Hoenn hizo brillar ambas alas y su larga cola de un color blanco/plateado y avanzó con todas las ganas de acertar un golpe contra el Dragonite, pero este atacó rápidamente con un potente rayo de energía dorada que le dio de lleno.

Pero eso no lo detuvo, Salac avanzó y golpeó con el ala derecha y con un coletazo al dragón naranja para luego elevarse un poco –Colmillo ígneo- Continúo Shinji, y Salac bajó una vez más, hábil como ninguno, mientras sus colmillos se llenaban de fuego.

-¡Contraataca con aliento dragón!- Ordenó la líder de gimnasio y el ataque se ejecutó contra el Salamence.

-Tú también, no dejes que te dé- Ambos alientos dragón estaban más o menos parejos, pero el de Salac, combinado con las llamas de su movimiento anterior ganaba potencia, hasta el punto de que el ataque de Salac venció y dio contra Dragonite que se tambaleó un par de pasos.

-No te rindas, ¡Trueno!- De las antenas del Dragonite una poderosa carga eléctrica fue directo a Salamence, y  el pokémon verdoso perdió altitud –Carga dragón ¡Ahora!

-¡Baruuu!- Dragonite se rodeó de un aura azulada y blanca tal como Gabite había hecho antes y bajó en picada contra Salamence, no había forma de escapar.

Pero podía al menos contraatacar –¡Garra dragón!- Las garras de las patas delanteras de Salac brillaron y este dio un fuerte zarpazo cuando el dragón ya estaba sobre él. Una pequeña explosión llenó de humo el campo.

-Esos ataques dragón son muy potentes…- Dijo Hikari –Realmente es difícil saber quién ganará.

-No aguantarán mucho tiempo más… créeme, esta batalla acabará dentro de poco- Dijo Sieg con voz de experta.

De entre el humo denso y negro, ambos dragones salieron disparados al cielo, ambos con algunos raspones y heridas, pero ninguno se detenía. En pleno aire se miraron fijo y rugieron

-¡Ala de acero!- Exclamaron ambos entrenadores, los dos dragones chocaron en el aire, sus velocidades eran impresionantes, casi no se veían, pero al chocar causaban destellos que se notaban muy bien a pesar de cambiar constantemente de posición.

-Aliento dragón- Dijo Ibuki.

-Demuéstrale un aliento dragón- Continuó Shinji, los dos ataques verde-azulados hicieron colisión en el aire y seguidamente, por orden de los entrenadores, un par de colas de acero. Los dos estaban al mismo nivel.

Hasta que- ¡Hiperrayo!- Ordenó Shinji.

-¡Aléjate y rayo hielo!- Exclamó Ibuki.

Los dos ataques se dispararon al mismo tiempo y como era de esperar la explosión resultó asombrosa, destellos blancos, trozos de hielo y gruesas nubes de polvo y humo que se extendieron dentro y fuera del campo.

Todos esperaban que se aclarara el humo para poder ver a los pokémon y vaya sorpresa que en el centro del campo se podía ver una masa naranja y verdosa con tonos de rojo, que no eran más que los cuerpos de Dragonite y Salac. El primero sobre el segundo, ambos inconscientes o así parecían.

-No es posible…- Dijo Hikari –¿Y cómo decidirán esto? ¿Empate?

-La decisión depende de la líder- Mencionó Egumi.

-¡Dragonite arriba! ¡No puedes perder!- El dragón no oía la voz de su entrenadora, había llegado al límite y no podía dar más.

-¡Salac levántate! ¡Viniste a demostrar lo que vales, no puedes caer ante ese Dragonite!- El dragón de Hoenn yacía en el suelo de ojos cerrados, su único movimiento era el de su pecho, causando por la respiración agitada.

El réferi iba a declarar empate, estaba a punto de levantar las banderas pero se detuvo, algo se movió. El Salamence se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo, haciendo a un lado el cuerpo de Dragonite sobre él, apoyándose incluso con ayuda de la cola como contrapeso, logró ponerse de pie. Con parte de su último aliento rugió en son de victoria, echando una mirada cómplice a su entrenador y extendió las lastimadas y cansadas alas.

-¡Salac!- Dijo Hikari con alegría.

El réferi miro a Ibuki, que solo asintió con una sonrisa serena –Dragonite ya no puede pelear, Salamence gana, ¡El vencedor del combate es Shinji Ikari!

Hikari se puso de pie de un salto -¡Buen trabajo así se hace!

Shinji dio unos pocos pasos hasta situarse al lado de su pokémon –Bien hecho- Fue lo que dijo mientras daba unas palmaditas de aprobación en su cuello tenso, el dragón gruñó con satisfacción. En las bancas Sieg y Egumi miraron a Ibuki, que devolvía a Dragonite a la pokébola murmurando algunas palabras de aliento y agradecimiento también.

Hikari se acercó al campo sintiéndose feliz y orgullosa, la última medalla, ya está, ya la tenía.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Atardecía en Blackthorn mientras afuera del gimnasio se encontraban todos los que habían estado en campo y bancas hace poco, Ibuki le entregó al joven de cabello morado una medalla negra con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón, con ojos rojos –Felicidades, progresaste mucho en una sola semana, estoy segura de que a este paso, y con esta medalla dragón, podrás conseguirte un buen lugar en la liga Johto.

-Gracias- Dijo el entrenador tomando la medalla

-Ahora se ha hecho tarde, supongo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana para irme- Dijo Sieg con ligero deje de fastidio.

-No importa Sieg, un día más un día menos… no hay mucha diferencia- Rió Ibuki –Quédate una noche más en el gimnasio, mañana sales temprano.

-Y yo también me quedaré- Dijo Egumi –Ahorita no tengo ánimos de viajar de noche.

Tras la usuales despedidas a Hikari sólo se le pudo pasar algo por la mente *Cinco listones y ocho medallas… aún faltan tres meses ¿Y ahora qué?*


	70. ¡Hora del regreso! A la parada final: ¡Newbark!

**69- ¡Hora del regreso! A la parada final: ¡Newbark!**

Era muy temprano en la madrugada, el sol no habíaa siquiera salido aún y en cierta habitación del centro pokémon de Blackthorn todos dormían pácidamente, o casi todos…

Pikachu, quien dormía en una de las camas enrollado como un sandshrew, se sintió un tanto incómodo por alguna razón, algo faltaba, hacía frío… se incorporó medio-adormilado y notó que Hikari no estaba, pero con el sueño que cargaba encima no le prestó mucha atención. Bajó de esa cama y subió en la otra de al lado, acurrucándose al lado de su entrenador para seguir durmiendo.

Sin embargo el que despertó entonces fue Shinji –¿Qué rayos…?- Se preguntó mientras parpadeaba despertando, Pikachu lo miró y el joven bostezó –¿Pikachu que haces…? – Pero antes de seguir notó lo realmente importante -¿Y Hikari?- Miró a su alrededor y notó que ademas faltaban Psiana, Noctail y Riri.

-¿Pikapi?- El ratón despertó por completo y se rascó con una pata para luego mirar también a su alrededor –¿Chu?- bajó de un salto.

-Naaaaa- Dorinda bostezó a un lado, abriendo sus ojos rojos. Karuma a su lado se estiraba y Flora alzo la cabeza preguntandose que pasaba, despertando a Lux ya que estaban recostadas durmiendo juntas. En cuestión de segundos todos sabían lo que ocurría.

Junto a todos los pokémon, el joven salió del centro pokémon. Lux guiaba el camino buscando con vista y olfato a los “perdidos”lo cual no fue tarea muy ardua…

Cerca del estanque que habían visitado durante la semana y donde habían entrenado, Hikari estaba sentada con una eeveelucion a cada lado, Psiana se recostaba de ella y Noctail mirando las estrellas, Riri estaba en su regazo. Karuma y Pikachu corrierona saludar, sorprendiendo y hasta espantando un poco a la chica por lo repentino –¿Chicos…?- se volvió rapidamente –Eh… Shinji, que, ¿Qué haces acá?

-Yo debería preguntar eso- El suspiró y fue a su lado- ¿Qué haces tú aca? ¡Y a las cuatro de la mañana!- Se sentó con Dorinda acercándose.

-¿Qué raro no? Estamos entrando en primavera pero aún así hace frío- Comentó Hikari mientras miraba el estanque delante de ella, el agua estaba completamente quieta, sin la menor vibración de ondas en la superficie.

-Aun es muy temprano, es obvio que haga frío- Respondió él volviendo la vista al frente también-Pero no me cambies el tema.

Hikari se abrazó las piernas y soltó una risita –Está bien, pero creerás que es tonto- Él no dijo nada y ella continuó – Es que… no he podido dormir bien esta noche, por alguna razón- suspiró –Algo no está bien, siento algo extraño… siento… que algo malo va a ocurrir, que nos meteremos en un lío muy grande.

Él le miró confundido -¿Qué clase de cosa?

-No sé pero Psiana también siente algo extraño, creo que tuvo otra premonición y tampoco puede dormir- Psiana y Riri le miraron al mismo tiempo –Ojalá puede decirme como Artemis- acarició a Psiana en la cabeza, pero el semblante de la espeon era el mismo.

Shinji la miró un poco sorprendido, Hikari siempre era muy alegre y desprecoupada pero ahora veía una cierta cierta inseguridad en su mirada, parecía incluso… asustada. Sin saber si quiera por qué, extendió un brazo hacia ella, un poco nervioso-No te preocupes… -le dijo en voz baja, mientras la rodeaba con el brazo –yo nunca voy a permitir que algo malo te pase, nunca.

Psiana, Dorinda, Flora y Riri compartían aquella mirada de ojitos brillantes que decía “Awwww” Noctail miraba a Shinji con una ligera sonrisa y Pikachu y Karuma algo confusos, aunque el primero irrefutablemente alegre.

Hikari sintió que el frío que tenía se disipó en un instante, es más, por alguna razón sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban más –Shin…ji…- Murmuró. No podía decir nada más, esas palabras fueron tan… extrañas de su parte. Pero le hicieron sentir segura, protegida.

-Eh… será mejor que volvamos al centro pokémon- Dijo el mirando a Dorinda, que estaba ya por acomodarse en su regazo si no fuese por cierta Quilava que le arrebató el puesto –Ninguno de los pokémon ha dormido lo suficiente… y yo también tengo sueño- Comentó apartando la mirada– Además- Levantó a Karuma en sus brazos, sabiendo que de otra manera no se iba  quedar contenta- Si yo enfermo fui un problema, será peor si consigues un resfriado tú por esar aquí afuera.

La coordinadora volvió a sonreír, su típica sonrisa de siempre –Claro- También se puso de pie, con Pikachu en su hombro. Ambos regresaron adentro mientras Shinji sonreía ligeramente.

\--------------------------------------------------

Mucho más tarde, a eso del medio día, se encontraban comiendo en la típica cafetería del centro pokémon, que en estos momentos estaba llena. No sólo por la hora, sino también porque había un concurso en Blackthorn y la gente se distraía viendo el evento en la pantalla. Hikari apenas tocaba la comida, Shinji suspiró, quizás las cosas no se habían arreglado del todo como había pensado -¿Qué te pasa Hikari?- Le preguntó finalmente.

-Nada sólo pienso…- Respondió ella en monótono y sin moverse –¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Preguntó alzando la mirada –Faltan 3 meses para el gran festival… y 4 para la liga.

-Nos tomaría algo de tiempo llegar hasta el lugar donde se celebrarán ambas competencias. Debemos ir a Newbark otra vez, atravesar las Cataratas Tohjo y finalmente llegar a la Convención Plateada.

-Como una semana de viaje- Comentó la chica –Llamé a Masato y Mii cuando había despertado antes… después de todo hay mucha diferencia de horario, él me comentó que el Gran Festival de hoenn será en Junio y la liga en Mayo al contrario que acá. Debería llamar también a Nozomi y Kengo…- Dijo lo último un poco más para sí.

Terminaban de comer mientras Hikari se distraía con el concurso, que estaba ya en las finales –¡Y así finalmente llegamos a las finales del concurso Blackthorn… ¡Rika contra Eifi!- Se oyó la voz de Mimian en la pantalla.

-Mira nada más… ¡Si está en el concurso!- Dijo al ver a la coordinadora de cabello naranja –Si gana tendrá al fin su quinto listón, y al igual que nosotros ya estarían listas para la convención Plateada.

-No sería mala idea que vinieran con nosotros- Acotó Shinji.

Hikari sonrió ampliamente, encantada con la idea y con que él fuese quien la propuso -¡Claro!- Y se giró de nuevo a la pantalla, donde el Persian de la chica combatía a un Mawile.

\------------------------------------

En las bancas del campo de entrenamiento, afuera del centro pokémon, Hikari llamaba a su compañera de Sinnoh -¡Hikari, que sorpresa que llames!

-¡Hola Nozomi! ¿Cómo te ha ido estos días?

-Bastante bien no me quejo…. He conseguido ya mi quinto listón, a Kengo le falta sólo uno, y piensa obtenerlo en Pewter o Viridian, y así de paso nos acercamos a las cataratas Tohjo.

\- ¿Van a las cataratas Tohjo?- Preguntó extrañada.

-Bueno no exactamente, pero la Conferencia Índigo queda cerca.

-Pero…- Hikari alzó la vista del pokégear hacia su compañero, que simplemente estaba supervisando a sus pokémon mientras estos entrenaban como de costumbre– Creí que por ahí quedaba la Conferencia Plateada, ¿No?

El joven también le miró – La Conferencia Plateada de Johto y la Índigo de Kanto están ambas muy cerca de lo que se denomina como “el borde Kanto-Johto” que es el límite entre ambas regiones. Sólo que la Conferencia Plateada se halla al pie del Monte Plateado en Johto, y la Índigo en las Planicies Índigo más hacia el lado de Kanto. La verdad es que varios kilómetros las separan.

-Oh ya veo… aunque eso significa que quizás podamos vernos, de hecho… ¿Cuándo es el Gran Festival allá Nozo?- Le pregunto a su amiga pelirroja.

-El Gran Festival de Kanto se realizará exactamente el 5 de abril- Dijo Nozomi –Aun quedan 63 días hasta entonces- Era obvio que llevaba la cuenta muy cerca, esperando los últimos días para estar lista.

-¿Abril eh? Podríamos… ¡Podríamos encontrarnos!- Sugirió animada –¡En las Cataratas Tohjo!... de esa manera tendría algo que hacer mientras espero el Gran Festival, podría ver tu actuación y conversar, ponernos al día- Se encogió de hombros.

-Me parece una idea fantástica- Comentó la chica de Snowpoint –Y seguro que a Kengo también le gustará.

-Seguramente…tú no tendrás problemas, ¿Verdad Shinji?- Volvió a mirar el joven de ojos negros.

El sólo suspiró –Otro Gran Festival…

-Aishh, si no quieres asistir no lo hagas pero igual podemos ir hasta allá- Comentó la chica de cabello azul casi en queja.

-Entonces ya está decidido, nos mantendremos en contacto y nos veremos allá- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Claro, avísale a Kengo.

-Desde luego… te llamo en unos días- Y con eso dicho la chica terminó la llamada, dirigiéndole una vista al campo. Salac descansaba recostado de un árbol, mientras que Pikachu, Karuma, Ro y Noctail tenían una batalla entre los cuatro, los primeros contra los segundos y organizada por ellos mismos. Kaito no estaba a la vista, dado que no había ningún lugar donde pudiese nadar.

Casi pasada una media hora vieron aproximarse al centro pokémon a las hermanas Hanaki con grandes sonrisas -¡Hola chicos!- Saludó Eifi acercándose al trote cuando os vio.

-¡Las Hanaki! -Hikari se puso de pie -Vi que participaste en el concurso, ¡Felicidades!- Dijo animada.

-Muchas gracias sí, mira – La otra joven mostró el listón muy emocionada, tenía la simbólica medalla de Blackthorn pero con unas cintras negras que contrastaban con el dorado –¡Estamos listas para la Convención Plateada!- Exclamó.

Shinji regresó a sus pokémon con excepción de Salac que seguía echado y tranquilo-Igualmente aquí…- Respondió él –Volveremos a Newbark.

-¿Les parece si vamos con ustedes? De todas maneras, mismo camino- Vali se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

Hikari rio por lo bajo -De hecho, hablábamos de eso hace poco… y es como dicen, mientras más mejor, ¿No?- Sin embargo ante esta oración Shinji negó con la cabeza no muy acorde, las Hanaki rieron.

-Pues vamos todos sin escalas a Newbark- Los cuatro se giraron, Egumi salía del centro pokémon.

-¡Egumi! Creí que ya te habrías ido…- Comentó Hikari sorprendida de verla aun allí.

-Así que tú también te diriges allá- Comentó Vali mientras la pelirroja se acercaba al grupo.

-Es la ruta más rápida a la liga, montañosa y quizás algo ruda, pero claro que sí- Aseguró –Y digamos que por un rato me he cansado de viajar sola, me iba a encontrar con Esper en las afueras de Blackthorn, entrando en plena ruta 45- Declaró tranquilamente.

Sin embargo el ambiente se tensó un poco, las tres otras jóvenes se quedaron calladas ante la mención de la entrenadora de cabello lavanda, e incluso Shinji miró a otro lado pensativo. Tras unos momentos él mismo rompió el silencio –El mismo grupo de siempre ¿Eh? Por mi está bien, hasta Newbark- Sentenció su decisión.

Las otras tres se miraron y asintieron también –Bueno, como sea…- Murmuró Eifi.

Egumi, que se iba a retirar se detuvo de pronto y preguntó -¿Oh, a qué hora nos vemos?

-Las… ¿Creen que es buena idea almorzar aquí?- Preguntó Vali.

-No, podemos llevar algo de comida y descansar en el camino… salgamos a las 9- Dijo Shinji.

-A las nueve de la mañana en la entrada del centro pokémon- Comentó Egumi, Vali asintió también acorde con el plan –De acuerdo.

Y así las tres jóvenes se marcharon.

\-------------------------------------------------

Primero de febrero, centro pokémon de Blackthorn, nueve de la mañana.

Todos se pusieron sus mochilas y salieron del centro Pokémon, hacía un día excelente, el sol brillaba y entibiaba los caminos de roca de la cuidad, la brisa fría que parecía ser una característica común de Blackthorn aún estaba presente, pero no molestaba en lo más mínimo.

-Vamos, realmente es un camino largo, Blackthorn es un pueblo del norte y Newbark queda al sur… técnicamente haremos un camino recto atravesando toda la región- Dijo Egumi con su mochila al hombro.

Tras un buen rato los cinco entrenadores estaban llegando a una hermosa pradera, en las afueras de la ciudad. El movimiento de la hierba por el viento era suave y uniforme, un enorme árbol de frondosas ramas coronaba la cima de una pequeña colina, parecía un paisaje de película.

-¡Uwaah! Que buen lugar para descansar y comer algo –dijo Hikari cuando terminó de subir a la colina. Se quitó la mochila y se dejó caer sobre la hierba, recostándose a la sombra del árbol y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar la brisa.

-Acaba de levantarse y ya quiere descansar… - Comenzó a decir Egumi para sí.

-Vamos, hemos avanzado ya un par de horas, nos merecemos un descanso, y casi es hora de almorzar –defendió Eifi mientras se sentaba junto a la otra coordinadora.

-Es verdad, pero no somos los únicos que merecemos un poco de descanso al aire libre y una buena comida- Agregó su hermana mientras sacaba seis pokébolas.

-¡Buena idea!- Dijo Hikari haciendo lo mismo.

Los cinco entrenadores liberaron sus pokémon, pronto había 30 pokémon diseminados por toda el área, los de Hikari le ayudaban a poner los platos de poffin, al igual que hacían Egumi y Eifi, mientras los dos entrenadores restantes desempacaban las cajas de comida que habían traído.

La coordinadora de ojos azules no había aún terminado de colocar los poffin en sus recipientes cuando la sombra de un dragón atravesó el campo sobre ellos, casi todos alzaron la vista, a excepción de Shinji quién creía que era sólo Salac, pero prestó atención al notar que fue un Charizard el que aterrizó cerca del gran árbol de roble. Su jinete, de característico cabello lavanda en una coleta, bajó de un simple salto y acarició al pokémon en la cabeza –Gracias Akai- Era Esper.

-Por fin llegas- Dijo Egumi sin inmutarse y comenzando a comer.

-Hubiese llegado antes si no me hubieses avisado cuando estabas a _medio camino-_ Contestó Esper sacando otras 5 pokébolas y liberando su equipo completo, luego procedió a saludar a los demás y a sentarse para comer también.

Todos comían en silencio, mirando el paisaje, o sobre todo a  los pokémon. 36 pokémon, casi todos en su última etapa, y de aspecto preparado para cualquier cosa fuesen concursos o batallas.

Zippy y Nina competían en cortas carreras, mostrando explosiones bruscas de velocidad que dejaban a cualquiera boquiabierto, Infernape parecía con ganas de querer pelear y buscaba con la mirada a cualquier oponente, acabando por enzarzarse en batalla contra su compañera Froslass.

Noctail, Psiana, Kyrin y Shigua estaban recostados del pasto conversando tranquilamente sobre sus experiencias, Espe veía desde lejos sin siquiera ocultar su molestia. Torrent mantenía distraídos a Kaito, Hikayo, Desoto y Milotic con una competencia de chorros de agua hacia el cielo, ya que estos no podían moverse bien fuera del agua.

Pikachu se sentó junto a Hikari en lo que esta comenzó a acariciarlo, Riri miró a otro lado, donde Karuma se recostaba al lado de su entrenador. Shinji notó a la inicial de fuego y suspiró –¿Por qué insistes en estar al lado mío en vez de recorrer el lugar como los demás?- Karuma no respondió de ninguna manera, tenía la mirada fija y cautelosa en otro lado, el chico siguió su línea de visión y vio a Ringo, quien discutía con Cyril *Ah, ya veo… es por la Thyplosion de Esper* -Vamos Karuma, no te dejes intimidar por ella- Dijo simplemente para luego seguir comiendo.

-¿Qui?- La quilava lo miró un poco menos tensa –Quilava…

Psyde y Elie descansaban sin preocupaciones, entre las ramas del árbol y fuera de la cegadora luz solar. Flora se dedicaba a oler las flores y disfrutar el ambiente. Maraya jugaba a “las traes” con Xin-shu, ambos se perseguían por todo el lugar y cuando finalmente uno alcanzaba al otro lo tocaba ligeramente y corría en dirección opuesta.

Jade y Tati estaban sobre el caparazón de Ro, escuchando atentamente junto a Dorinda lo que el pokemon tortuga decía. Salac recorría a todos los Pokémon con la mirada hasta que se detuvo frente a la de Akai, Flygon se les unió en ese “triángulo”. Los tres se observaron por largos segundos, como evaluándose unos a otros, hasta que finalmente desviaron las vistas. Haniro y Staraptor recorrían los cielos con serenidad.

Tach parecía estar luchando con un enemigo invisible, golpeando el aire velozmente y saltando en su lugar. Lux y Luxray cruzaron miradas de rivalidad, soltando chispas, se quedaron inmóviles, como congeladas, ignorando todo a su alrededor…

-Ay…- Murmuró Hikari al notar la escena, después de varios tensos segundos, ambas pokémon se lanzaron una contra la otra con afán de morderse.

-¡Luxray!- Egumi llamó a su pokémon, Flygon la distrajo y Lux fue con Flora a buscar otra cosa que hacer.

-No pueden verse y se pelean… y antes se llevaban tan bien- Dijo la entrenadora de ojos rojos suspirando.

-Me recuerdan a dos personas…- Dijo Vali mientras miraba discretamente a su hermana y Esper.  

-Y por cierto ¿Dénde habías estado últimamente?- Le pregunto Shinji a esta última, Esper no respondió y miró a otro lado.

-¿Esper?

-Ay déjala, si vas a esperar a que te responda te vas a hacer viejo- Dijo Eifi, restándole importancia.

Esper miró a la chica con cara de pocos amigos -¿Por qué no mejor te vas a entrenar más a ver si  puedes controlar los ataques de tus pokémon?

-Debería decirte lo mismo, para ser entrenadora no le llegas ni a los talones a mi nee-chan por lo debilucha- Respondió la coordinadora despectiva.

-A mí no me metas en esto- Comentó Vali frunciendo el ceño.

Los otros tres suspiraron… este sería un LARGO camino hasta Newbark.


	71. Una ola de oscuridad… el comienzo de una batalla épica

**70- Una ola de oscuridad… el comienzo de una batalla épica**

-Ay… otra tarde que se nos va en tiempo récord- Dijo Egumi mientras terminaba de ordenar su “cama” que consistía en una simple hamaca al tope de un árbol robusto, su Infernape le ayudaba.

-Egumi, baja de una vez y ven a comer ¿Quieres? –La llamó Esper, quien se hallaba con los demás alrededor de una fogata, cenando.

-Ya voy mamá- Dijo con sarcasmo la chica pelirroja, bajando de un salto.

-Para ser unas simples salchichas están muy bien- Dijo Hikari sacando una del fuego.

-Pues sí- Respondió Eifi asintiendo antes de darle un mordisco a su salchicha y arrojar otra hacia atrás, Nina se la tragó como a un caramelo.

Casi todos los pokémon habían sido liberados y colmaban totalmente el lugar. Algunos en el suelo, otros posados sobre los pocos árboles. Y otros simplemente con sus entrenadores.

-Y bueno, nos falta sólo un día de viaje- dijo Egumi, haciendo girar entre dos dedos el palito donde anteriormente había una salchicha.

-Sí, casi llegamos de vuelta a Newbark – Acotó Vali acariciando a Kyrin –y pensar que llevamos cuatro días…

-Argh, cuatro días de viaje… pudo haber sido más rápido y sencillo con un movimiento de teletransportación- se quejó Eifi –Lástima que Psyde lo reemplazó por un nuevo ataque.

-Lo dices como si fuese algo malo… finta es un ataque muy bueno- Dijo su hermana.

-Además, no vas a vivir de eso, viajar es parte de la experiencia…- Agregó Hikari.

-Claro, claro…- Eifi rió ligeramente.

Shinji hasta el momento no había dicho palabra alguna, entre él y Hikari se hallaba Pikachu que comía muy animado una salchicha. A medida que la noche avanzaba y la comida se terminaba, muchos y variados temas salieron a la luz, hablaron de las diferentes ciudades y sus gimnasios, de los combates dobles en Goldenrod, el accidente en el ferry en islas remolino, y ahora había brotado el tema de cómo fue que se conocieron.

-¡No mientas! Estabas todo lleno de personas en los alrededores, las oficiales Jenny no daban abasto, ¡Y encima quisiste entrar a escondidas en la reunión!- dijo Esper, sonriendo al recordar la primera vez que se encontró con Shinji.

Xin-shu y Maraya estaban acostados tranquilamente en el pasto, Tati se acurrucaba con su entrenadora – Ay es verdad… si el señor Itsuki no hubiese aparecido en ese momento…- Dijo Hikari, aunque ahora no podía evitar reírse del suceso.

Ro y Salac estaban juntos, el primero tenía sobre su espalda a Psiana y Noctail que oían las historias con el brillo amarillo del Umbreon –Oigan, ¿Y se acuerdan de la entrada de Egumi?- Empezó Eifi –fue grandioso… dos Luxio que acabaron con sus oponentes en dos ataques.

-Fuimos un gran equipo- Corroboró Shinji.

-Buen equipo fueron tú y Hikari en la batalla que tuvieron contra mi hermana y yo- Dijo Vali con una sonrisa.

Haniro y Staraptor estaban posados en las ramas de los árboles, parecían dormidos. Al pie del mismo árbol, Flygon servía de “almohada” para Espe -Cierto, nunca nos contaron, ¿Cómo fue que ustedes dos se conocieron? –preguntó Eifi mirando a Shinji y Hikari.

-¡Ah, eso! eso fue… -Comenzó a decir Hikari entusiasmada, pero entonces recordó que le había tomado bastante tiempo al joven recordar su nombre, más aún llevarse bien con ella y todo –es… una larga historia- concluyó con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Shinji negó con la cabeza. Las conversaciones siguieron –Bah, yo no sé qué le ves de bueno a las batallas dobles- Dijo Esper cruzada de brazos –Fueron un asco, no puedo creer aún que Akai resultara fuera de combate por ese surf.

-Lo que prueba que mis pokémon son más fuertes que los tuyos- Eifi no se dejaría vencer por los comentarios de la otra chica.

-Fue pura suerte ¿Quién ganó la revancha usando solo dos pokémon?- Le retó.

-Eso sólo fue porque cierto híper rayo disminuyó mis capacidades ¿Acaso te olvidas de lo que paso en el ferry?

-Eso fue un empate, no lo traigas al tema.

Las dos Luxray estaban dormidas una a cada lado del campo abierto, Torrent se recostaba de un árbol con Dorinda, Tach se hallaba cerca de ambas y Elie flotaba por sobre las cabezas del grupo, insomne.

La discusión de las chicas fue interrumpida cuando se oyeron unos pitidos débiles en el ambiente -¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Egumi.

Shigua apareció, trayendo consigo el Pokénav de Eifi – ¡Vapi!

-Gracias Shigua- Lo tomó mientras la Vaporeon se recostaba al lado de Kyrin, Vali se acercó para ver quien llamaba, las caras de ambas fueron de sorpresa tras unos segundos.

-¡Eeeyy mira quién te llama!- Dijo en tonito cantarino Vali.

-¡Ssshht!- Eifi se alejó un poco sonrojada, y se fue a contestar su llamada. Vali la miraba desde su sitio con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto Hikari –Si puedo saber claro…

-¿Recuerdas al chico del festival de eeveeluciones? El mismo, Gorka - Contestó la Hanaki castaña – Es quien le regaló el huevo de Rattata que hoy es Tati.

-Vali, ¿Sabes si Eifi va a usar a Tati en el Gran Festival?- Preguntó Hikari cambiando de tema un poco repentino.

-En realidad no sé, ya tenía un equipo completo antes de que naciera Tati, pero si ha estado entrenando con ella… bastante- Aclaró Vali.

\- Al llegar a Newbark debería ponerme a entrena- Señaló Hikari pensativa.

-Yo haré eso justamente- Comentó Egumi tranquilamente.

-Yo creo que paso… con tanto tiempo para la liga, capaz me subo a un ferry y me voy a Sinnoh con mi familia- Mencionó Esper.

-No sé si sea tan buena idea, debes hacerte más fuerte Mao- Dijo Shinji.

-Tú si vas a entrenar, ¿Cierto?- Afirmó, más que preguntó, la chica de cabello lavanda.

-Así es, sobre todo porque planeo evolucionar a Pikachu -El ratón amarillo lo miró con ojos brillantes ente esto, Hikari también le lanzó una fugaz mirada.

-Evolucionar a tu Pikachu ¿Eh? - Vali sonrió – Supongo que aun debes tener la piedra trueno de las batallas en Goldenrod- el chico sólo asintió.

-¿No te parece un poco apresurado? Quizás deberías esperar un poco más a que adquiera más velocidad o ataques como Pikachu- Señaló Egumi.

-Eso lo tengo en cuenta, pero me gustaría que evolucionase pronto.

La chica se encogió de hombros -Tú sabrás lo que haces… -Suspiró –En fin, mañana a la tarde estaríamos llegando a Newbark.

-Tras ese fiasco en la cueva oscura de anteayer… - Comentó Esper.

-Entonces vamos a dormir- Dijo Vali.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque antes de ir a dormir Pikachu llamaba la atención de Shinji y Hikari – ¡Pika! ¡Pikapi Pikachu pika kachu pi!

-Que pasa Pik-… ¿Qué es eso?... Otra vez algo le pasa a la pluma- Hikari se agachó al lado del ratón, Shinji y Egumi miraron con interés.

-¿Esa es una genuina pluma de Lugia?- Preguntó la chica de ojos rojos.

-Eh… sí- Respondió Hikari algo nerviosa de que hicieran más preguntas honestamente, eran amigos y todo pero… había hecho una pequeña promesa con Silver y uno no va por ahí comentando que se ha topado con pokémon legendarios, bien lo sabe ella.

-Hay unos rumores que dicen que cuando un Lugia está muy molesto, o le hacen mucho daño, todas sus plumas, incluso aquellas que se hayan caído, brillan de rojo para alertar lo que le está pasando. Algunos dicen que es porque “le duele el corazón”… es decir, un daño que no es físico, sino emocional o psicológico- Recitó la muchacha de cabello rojo.

Ninguno de los tres dijo otra palabra y al igual que Pikachu, miraron la pluma que tenía en su collar, que brillaba de un intenso rojo *Es la segunda vez que pasa esto… algo muy malo debe estarle ocurriendo a Silver*

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro sitio, unas personas no parecían tan tranquilas para nada…

-¿Ya está? ¿Todo asegurado en las rutas 27 y 28?- Preguntó un hombre con voz muy seria y gruesa.

-Sí señor- Respondió tranquilamente un tipo de cabello color verde agua, llevaba puesto un uniforme negro, una R roja adornaba su camisa.

-Excelente… ¿Qué me dicen de los pokémon legendarios? ¿Athena?

-Aún no está listo señor Sakaki… tenemos problemas con ellos- Esta vez la que respondió fue una pelirroja, con actitud seria y ropa blanca, aunque de la misma forma una R roja estaba presente en su bolsillo.

-¡¿Y por qué no?!

-Lo sentimos mucho, pero no se preocupe, aún están pasando por la segunda etapa del proceso de control. Si nuestros cálculos son correctos, para mañana al anochecer el proyecto estará listo…  – Agregó parándose al junto a la pelirroja, un hombre de cabello azul vestido similar a ella.

-Señor, disculpe pero… ¿Qué pasa si los de la élite nos interceptan? –preguntó uno de cabellos morados

La expresión del hombre pareció ser de sorpresa, pero después fue remplazada por una de enojo -¡Ustedes están acá para asegurarse que eso no pase! ¡Están para cumplir esta misión, ahora que hemos atrapado a los legendarios Lugia y Ho-oh no podemos dejar que esos idiotas acaban con nuestros planes!

-Tiene razón, pero aun así… -Comenzó otra vez el de cabello morado.

De pronto un sonido llegó hasta ellos, un sonido muy estruendoso y sorpresivo: una explosión, y de una inmensa magnitud.

-¡¿Pero qué?! –gritó Sakaki.

-¡¡Señor!! –Gritó con voz ronca un hombre con bata, que repentinamente apareció en varias de las pantallas de la habitación, una escena de caos se hallaba detrás de él con humo y vidrios rotos –¡¡Han escapado!! ¡¡¡Los legendarios han escapado!!! –se escuchó mientras se veía  pantalla sacudirse, y en ese momento se cortó la imagen.

-No puede ser…- Murmuró el de cabello verde, los otros tres miraban con ojos ensanchados a su jefe, que se encontraba de espaldas a ellos y mirando la pantalla que por los momentos sólo mostraba estática de interferencia.

-Lance, Athena, Apollo, Lambda… ¡Ustedes son los ejecutivos Rocket!… comanden a las fuerzas, quiero a esos legendarios de vuelta- Dijo con voz irritada pero fuerte, al tiempo que golpeaba el puño contra el brazo de gran silla.

-¡Si señor!- Exclamaron los cuatro en coro y con una reverencia antes de retirarse de la habitación apresuradamente.

Entre los soldados Rocket, uno de ellos, pelirrojo, miraba con preocupación el asunto *Esto se puso feo… este no era el plan…* Pensó para sí.

\--------------------------------------------------------

-Tengo que admitirlo, es divertido… nunca antes había volado sobre un Salamence- Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa, situada entre las alas rojas del dragón se sostenía de Shinji, quien a su vez “comandaba” el vuelo del dragón.

-No te creas, puede que al rato te marees o te canses, ya sabes, por estar en la misma posición- Comento Vali que sobre Haniro, se elevó a su lado. El ave no tenía necesidad alguna de mover sus alas y planeaba tranquilamente con ayuda de las corrientes de aire que manejaba expertamente.

Poco más adelante Esper y Egumi volaban sobre Akai, que tenía mirada pensativa pero seria, aleteaba más lentamente que Salac. A su lado Eifi se manejaba sobre Flygon, que había recibido previas instrucciones de su entrenadora. Seguramente en poco tiempo iban a llegar a  Newbark, su destino final. El cielo naranja y rojizo hacía que los pokémon y sus jinetes se sintieran un tanto “cálidos” pensando en todo lo que habían pasado hasta ahora.

Claro que lo que no les agradó la mancha rojiza que vieron a lo lejos, no se asemejaba en nada a la tranquilidad del cielo, era una mancha anaranjada irregular que enturbiaba el verde horizonte – ¿E-eso es…?- Comenzó Vali.

-Es… ¡Fuego!- Esper ensanchó los ojos –No puede ser… ¡Akai acelera!- Los demás pokémon no necesitaron órdenes, pues comenzaron a volar más rápidamente, el Charizard sobre todo, que iba como una bala descendiendo gradualmente y enfrentándose a muchas volutas de humo y diminutas virutas de madera quemadas que flotaban y ascendían entre el aire y el grupo.

-Pero… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo puede ser?- Dijo Hikari sintiendo un temblor recorrer su cuerpo, se sostuvo más fuerte de la chaqueta gris de Shinji.

En el mismo instante en que ingresaron al pueblo, sintieron como si hubieran cruzado una puerta invisible, tuvieron una horrible sensación, un escalofrío y el pecho oprimido de angustia sin saber bien qué lo provocaba -¡¡Akai, aterriza, rápido!! –ordenó Esper cuando se hubo recuperado de aquello. Miró fugazmente a los demás, preguntándose si acaso también ellos lo habían sentido. 

El Charizard, Salamence, Flygon y Staraptor volaron hábilmente por entre las llamas, que teñían el pueblo de un resplandor rojo que dañaba la vista. Vieron montones de casas ardiendo, que se distinguían por sobre las que ya se habían quemado completamente, y a lo lejos vieron una luz bastante débil, no rojiza, una luz normal, pero no le prestaron atención ante el panorama de desastre frente a sus ojos.

Akai aterrizó al lado de un montón de escombros humeantes, Salac lo hizo un poco más lejos necesitando más espacio, Haniro descendió magistralmente y Flygon lo hizo con la misma gracia y tranquilidad, las patas de los pokémon pisaron el suelo oscuro y los retos quemados, hundiendo las garras un poco –Pero… n-no… ¡¿Qué paso con Newbark?!- La voz de Esper era quebradiza, lo que impresionó un poco al grupo, pero entendían bien que era muy duro para ella, pues esta región era su hogar.

Los pokémon miraron a todos lados curiosos y asombrados, mientras sus entrenadores no decían nada y observaban a Esper –Esto está desierto…- Se atrevió a decir Egumi rasgando el silencio.

-Es cierto… la gente, pueden estar refugiados en algún lado- Razonó Shinji.

-¡La luz!- Exclamó Eifi –Mientras recorríamos el pueblo vi una luz amarillenta y débil a lo lejos… venia…- Comenzó.

-Venia del laboratorio, también la vi- Completó su hermana.

Esper ni siquiera alzó la vista, solo le susurró a su pokémon –Vamos Akai… ve en dirección al laboratorio.

-Flygon síguenos- Comandó Egumi, Vali y Haniro fueron detrás de ellos, seguidos claro está por Salac, Shinji y Hikari. Todos volvieron a despegar sin demora y pronto hallaron el punto luminoso nuevamente, al acortar distancia confirmaron sus teorías, se trataba del laboratorio del profesor Utsugi, con sus cristales sucios y alrededores destruidos, pero extrañamente intacto.

Después de mirar con nerviosismo a su alrededor, se acercaron cautelosamente a la puerta,  los pokémon les cuidaba las espaldas, formando un semicírculo y evaluando cada rincón del área con sus ojos. Esper trató de empujar la puerta, pero estaba firmemente cerrada, suspiró –Seguramente deben haberla bloqueado con algo –Dijo separándose.

-Hay que hacerles ver que somos nosotros, si la forzamos podrían atacarnos –dijo Egumi, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Lo mejor sería tocar y ya, si les decimos quiénes somos no creo que haya confusión o problema alguno- Mencionó Eifi.

Esper frunció el ceño con seguridad  y tocó la puerta metálica con cinco golpes rápidos y consecutivos, se oyeron algunas voces débiles y otros ruidos que no identificaron muy bien, de pronto la voz de un hombre pregunto con voz fuerte -¿Quién anda ahí?

-Mi nombre es Esper Mao, soy una entrenadora de aquí, de Johto, y quiero saber que está pasando en el pueblo.

-¿Quién te acompaña?- La joven miró al grupo tras ella e iba a responder pero Shinji se adelantó.

-Si está el profesor Utsugi allí dígale que venga, él nos conoce.

Hubo unos murmullos dentro y las chicas miraron extrañadas al joven, finalmente una voz, un poco temblorosa, pero irrefutablemente perteneciente al profesor Utsugi se hizo presente -¿Bien, de quienes se trata?

-Profesor soy yo, Esper Mao, recuerde que usted me dio a mi Cyndaquil- Tajó la joven de ojos lavanda.

-También estamos Shinji Ikari y Hikari Berlitz, debe recordarnos, con la Luxio shiny y Chikorita- Prosiguió el chico.

-Mao, Ikari y Hikari Berlitz… ¡Claro que sí! Pasen, hablamos adentro –dijo la voz del profesor notablemente más serena, los entrenadores regresaron a sus pokémon. Del otro lado de la puerta se oyeron ruidos de muebles arrastrados y estanterías que chirriaban al moverse, luego la puerta se abrió -¡Pasen! ¡Rápido!

El interior estaba bien iluminado e intacto, ni bien entrar volvieron a correr todos los muebles para bloquear la entrada. Había mucha gente dentro del laboratorio, quizás demasiada, el laboratorio parecía pequeño en estos momentos. Las Hanaki ni siquiera dieron tiempo de presentarse, menos aun Egumi, cuyo estilo no era ese -Alguien explíquenos por favor que carajo está pasando –dijo la entrenadora de Johto con toda la calma que pudo, pero sólo le respondieron miradas llenas de dolor y desesperanza.

-Mao, tan apresurada como siempre… primero que nada debes calmarte –Sugirió el profesor de grandes lentes – Quisiera responder esa pregunta con exactitud, pero sólo sabemos que un par de enormes criaturas aparecieron ayer y han devastado el lugar con una ira incansable, son peores que los Gyarados, y mucho más poderosos, hemos tratado de hacerles frente pero son demasiado fuertes y nos vimos forzados a retirarnos y guarecernos aquí. Contactamos también a la élite 4 de Johto, pero parece que no pueden venir en estos momentos.

-¿Que no pueden venir…?- murmuró Mao –¡¡Élite 4 de mierda!! ¡¿Qué puede ser más importante que esto?! – Algunas de las personas, entre ellos Shinji, la miraron con molestia ante el insulto, pero no dijeron nada. Otros tantos parecían hasta estar de acuerdo, era una situación grave y necesitaban ayuda, ¿Dónde estaban los aclamados protectores de la región? ¿Los entrenadores más fuertes?

-Sólo podemos esperar- Sentenció el profesor- hemos estado bien y lo seguiremos estando.

-¡Pero nosotros podemos ayudar!- Continuó, esta vez refiriéndose con el “nosotros” a ella, Shinji, Hikari, Egumi y las Hanaki como colectivo.

-No Esper, no entiendes, esto va más allá de todo lo que ustedes puedan hacer, mucho más allá- Trató de aconsejarla el profesor –Créeme, lo hemos intentado, no íbamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras destruía nuestro querido pueblo pero fallamos. Todos- Sentenció entre decaído y molesto.

-Creo que primero deberíamos saber quién o quienes hicieron esto, ya tendremos tiempo de decidir si somos útiles o no –dijo Egumi, sin poder disimular su molestia, para ella quedarse de brazos cruzados no era una opción y prefería por mucho luchar, fuese lo que fuese.

-¿No... No los vieron? –dijo alguien con voz temblorosa.

-¿Ver a quienes? ¡¿Quiénes son los culpables de esto?! ¿Qué clase de pokémon o personas pudieron hacer esto?

-¡¡Esos no pueden ser Pokémon!! –Gritó una mujer que estaba ahí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Ningún Pokémon puede ser capaz de…

-Diga lo que quiera, señora –replicó Utsugi –pero yo lo sé, los vi y tiene todas las características fisiológicas de los Pokémon.

-¿Qué Pokémon son? –Preguntó Vali más tranquila, haciéndole seña a Esper para que se calmara un poco.

-No lo sabemos –respondió – Pero… me atrevería a decir que sus poderes superan por mucho los de otros pokémon, pueden incluso tratarse… de pokémon de las leyendas- Dijo solemne.

Los jóvenes miraron con un poco de asombro e incluso miedo en sus rostros, aun preguntándose que podrían ser esas cosas, cuando una voz que no había dicho nada hacía buen rato exclamó -¡¡SILVER!!- Todos miraron a Hikari extrañados por lo repentino y la palabra que había dicho – Podría ser… ¡Podría tratarse de Silver! ¡El Lugia!

-¿Un Lugia?- Comenzó Esper.

-¿El pokémon de las leyendas en las islas remolino, que hace poco fue avistado en Ecruteak? – Pregunto Utsugi también confuso -¿Qué te hace pensar que podría ser el culpable?

La chica se puso seria, aunque su voz era un poco agitada, pues si sus sospechas eran ciertas… - Shinji y yo conocimos un Lugia mientras nos dirigíamos a Ecruteak después de pasar por Olivine, la pluma que nos dejó tras irse… ha estado brillando de rojo últimamente.

-Es cierto- confirmó Egumi al recordarlo.

Shinji liberó a Pikachu de su pokébola lujo, pero para asombro de todos, la pluma que traía en su collar ya no era de un color plateado inmaculado, era completamente purpura y despedía un aura oscura - ¡¿Pero qué-?!- Pikachu se sacudió el collar de encima algo asustado, retirándolo con ayuda de sus patas rápidamente. Utsugi lo tomó y observó.

-Ciertamente parece un ala plateada, pero esta coloración…- El profesor Utsugi la miro desde varios ángulos extrañado.

-Eh… no estaba así ayer- Mencionó Hikari.

-Todo esto es realmente muy extraño- Murmuró Eifi –Por no decir aterrador.

-Sea lo que sea esa cosa… vamos a vencerla- Declaró Egumi – ¡Abran la puerta!

-Pero no puedes ir a enfrentártele, esas cosas barrerán contigo y tus pokémon sólo acabarán lastimados- Mencionó un hombre.

-Pues mírenme.

-Egumi, no seas necia- Dijo Shinji.

-Prefiero eso que cobarde- Esa respuesta fue suficiente para acallar a los entrenadores.

Esper se colocó a su lado –Tiene razón, si creen que voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada mientras esas cosas destruyen a mi región natal están mal de la cabeza.

Pikachu miró a Shinji y Hikari, preguntándose qué decisión tomarían ellos.

-Tampoco pueden ser tan impulsivas, primero deberíamos saber un poco más sobre esos pokémon, ¿no?- Preguntó Vali –Como por que están atacando cuando se supone que protegen a la región, o por qué la pluma está morada.

-¿Pero dónde supones conseguir información así?, solo nos queda arriesgarnos por un todo o nada.

-Quizás si sea mejor quedarnos aquí y dejar que otros se encarguen del asunto- Murmuró Hikari insegura, todo esto era… difícil de procesar.

-Hagan lo que quieran- Egumi se marchó y comenzó a mover uno de los muebles con ayuda de Esper, nadie dijo nada.

\----------------------------------------------

-Esto se pone pesado- Comentó un joven hombre de cabello verde, más conocido entre sus compañeros como Lance, uno de los cuatro ejecutivos Rocket –No tengo ni idea de cómo haremos para atrapar esas cosas otra vez- Aclaro colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Especialmente cuando son más fuertes que nunca- Prosiguió con semblante más serio una pelirroja, Athena.

-De igual forma, tendremos que hacerlo o seguirán destruyéndolo todo- Esta vez fue un hombre de cabello azul, su nombre era Apollo

-Pokémon locos…- murmuró Lambda fastidiado con un bufido.

Los cuatro se dirigían a su destino, Newbark.


	72. El incio de una batalla épica…cuando las cosas no podrian estar peor…

**71- El incio de una batalla épica…cuando las cosas no podrian estar peor…**

El rojizo atardecer se hacía presente nuevamente cuando los entrenadores volvieron a la desolada y quemada área anteriormente llamada “Newbark” revisando, buscando y protegiéndose del humo y las brasas.

-Sea lo que sea, no está en ninguna parte- Mencionó Egumi pateando una roca pequeña.

-Tiene que estar…- Hikari permaneció en silencio un segundo –Lo estoy sintiendo de nuevo, tiene que estar cerca.

-¿Sentir qué?- Pregunto Esper mirándola.

-Pues… cuando entramos al pueblo, creo que tú también lo sentiste ¿No? Fue como si…

-Como si nos llenáramos de desesperación… como si hubiéramos perdido las ganas de seguir. Pensé que había sido sólo yo…- Acotó Vali, los demás asintieron.

-Creo que eso nos está indicando que nos acercamos… - Dijo Shinji.

-¿Aún están seguros de esto?- Preguntó Eifi –Quiero decir…- se detuvo, con la expresión congelada, idéntica a la que tenían los demás en ese momento. Lo habían oído, lo habían oído claramente en su cabeza, una voz profunda y helada, una voz que inculcaba miedo y los atravesaba como un frio cuchillo.

-%Ya no pueden regresar%

En el más completo silencio, siguieron avanzando, y parecía que el área se oscurecía conforme se acercaban. Aguzaron la mirada todo lo posible, para distinguir algo entre el humo. Después de unos minutos llegaron a un área limpia de escombros, en la cual el suelo estaba un poco quebrado y había un gran cráter.

-¡Miren eso! –exclamó Hikari.

Los entrenadores alzaron la vista y no tardaron en ver un par de figuras que surcaban los oscuros cielos rojizos, parecían aves, aves de tamaño gigantesco. Una de ellas parecía ciertamente un Lugia, pero era de un color púrpura muy oscuro, seis escamas en su espalda y dos en la punta de su cola eran de un color gris opaco, al igual que los bordes de sus ojos y la mancha de su estómago, sus patas poseían tres garras afiladas y el cuerno de su cabeza también parecía más punzante, pero lo más impresionante eran sus ojos, grandes y fieros, completamente rojos y brillantes, vacíos de emoción alguna.

-Sí parece… un Lugia- Comentó Vali, viendo como el pokémon misterioso rugía y danzaba en el aire, como si celebrara el desastre que había causado.

-Y tiene el mismo color que la pluma…- Dijo Hikari –No puede ser… es él, ¿pero qué le han hecho?

Egumi giró un poco la vista -¿Pero cuál es el otro?

El otro pokémon asemejaba más a un ave, sus enormes alas estaban cubiertas de dos capas de plumas, una púrpura y una gris, su enorme cola, abierta completamente como una margarita también era gris mientras unas plumas enrolladas en su cabeza se presentaban un color blanco puro y al igual que el “Lugia”, sus ojos eran rojos y llenos de furia. A su paso dejaba una estela de polvillo negro.

-Me parece haberlo visto antes…- Dijo Eifi –En algún libro, me refiero.

-Ignora su color, posiblemente no sea su color natural, como el de ese Lugia- Comentó Shinji.

-¿No es un Ho-oh?- Todos miraron Esper –Obviando el color y ese gigantesco tamaño, yo diría que es un Ho-oh… un Ho-oh oscuro…

Hikari pensó unos segundos -Un Lugia y un Ho-oh… acaso son Sil- Fue interrumpida por esa voz nuevamente.

-%No digas ese nombre…%

Hikari se tomó la cabeza, le dolía –E-es seguro… si es él…- Murmuró aterrada, alzo al vista de nuevo al primer pokémon -¡Sé que eres tú! ¿Por qué haces esto?... ¡Detente, tú no eres así Silver!- Exclamó.

-%¡Te dije que no mencionaras ese nombre!%- Un viento huracanado los azotó con tal fuerza que ninguno pudo resistirlo, y cayeron al suelo.

Se incorporaron nuevamente, con un poco de trabajo -Esa cosa nos atacó… no fue un viento normal- Dijo la castaña.

-Pero… ¿De dónde salieron? ¿Por qué destruyeron el pueblo? ¿Por qué están atacando?- Esper no podía dejar de preguntarse esas cosas, le daba rabia, mucha rabia, pero hizo lo posible por no demostrarlo y a pesar de no estar segura de que las criaturas la escucharan, o le respondieran siquiera, con su tono más tranquilo dijo -Deja al pueblo, por favor.

-%¿Por qué?%

-Porque ya has hecho demasiado daño- Nadie decía nada, solo miraban la “conversación”

Esta vez el Ho-oh había detenido su danza, y se había acercado al Lugia -%Pero… esto es sólo un juego, un juego muy divertido, ¿Qué pasa humanos? ¿No les gusta este juego?%- La voz era igualmente fría y seria, pero notablemente femenina, a diferencia de la del Lugia.

-¡¿Por qué hacen esto?! –Gritó Esper furiosa -¡¿Por qué atacan y destruyen como si no les importara la región que antes protegían?!

La Ho-oh liberó un fuerte graznido de su pico gris y entrecerró los ojos -%¡Silencio!%- Dicho esto lanzó un poderoso torrente de fuego, dejando una mancha negra de quemazón en el suelo, justo donde Esper había estado antes de esquivar rápidamente.

-%Si para los humanos soy un juguete, alguien a quien controlar ¿Por qué ellos habrían de significar algo más para mí?%- Exclamó con furia, una vez más, a todos les dolió la cabeza.

Esper rechinó los dientes -No sé de donde saliste o que te han hecho, pero NADA te da derecho a hacer lo que haces, ¡La gente que atacas no es culpable!

-%Todos los humanos son iguales, la misma basura, se creen superiores, pero no son nada%

-¡Dejen este lugar ahora!- La chica de cabello lavanda arrojó una pokébola, de esta salió su fiel Espeon, que tardo pocos segundos en procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Espera, no sé si debamos pelear contra ellos –dijo Hikari.

-¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? ¿No ves que si no nos defendemos nos va a matar?- Le dijo la chica de Johto de manera brusca, Hikari se echó hacia atrás.

-Espe… ¡Hiperrayo!- La Espeon, carente de temor, formó en la gema de su frente una esfera dorada de energía, el ataque fue lanzado con todas sus fuerzas y el monumental rayo fue contra la Ho-oh, pero para total espanto de la entrenadora psíquica el ataque rebotó sobre una esfera invisible, y se dirigió a los entrenadores -¡¡Mierda!!

Hubo una explosión poderosa, ante la cual Esper se cubrió la cara con los brazos, la onda expansiva sacudió su ropa y elevó polvo y virutas de madera, al aclararse, vio al grupo cubierto por un campo de energía verdoso, completamente intacto. Psyde, en frente del grupo en pose defensiva, era el que había realizado la protección, al parecer la Hanaki castaña había reaccionado rápido y eso evitó un buen golpe –Gracias Psyde- Mencionó con respiración agitada por el gran susto, todos estaban bien, físicamente al menos, pero el shock que les había provocado ver como semejante ataque era repelido sin ningún esfuerzo era algo que no olvidarían fácilmente.

-%Tu Pokémon es fuerte% –Observó la criatura, sin más sorpresa que tranquilidad.

-%Pero no lo suficiente%- Cerró la frase el Lugia.

-No es posible… ¿Cómo pudo repeler un ataque así?- Mencionó Esper.

Al ver que su compañera no reaccionaba Egumi tomo sus pokébolas -No son Pokémon normales, no vamos a poder derrotarlos por separado –Aclaró –Todos saquen a sus pokémon.

Pikachu, Ro, Salac, Karuma, Noctail, Tach, Haniro, Kyrin, Flora, Dorinda, Psiana, Torrent, Lux, Jade, Nina, Shigua, Xin-shu, Maraya, Cyril, Zippy, Akai, Ringo, Luxray, Staraptor, Froslass e Infernape. Todos salieron de sus pokébolas, preparando un batallón impresionante que se proponía a hacerle frente a los pokémon legendarios.

En contra del Ho-oh, Ringo lanzó un poderoso lanzallamas, Infernape y Tach con velocidades asombrosas, se acercaron dispuestos a darle un golpe centrado y una patada ígnea correspondientemente, Maraya corrió como una sombra hacia él con intenciones de una cola de acero mientras que Torrent y Ro lanzaron un hidrobomba y una tormenta de hojas, pero los ataques fueron repelidos con facilidad.

Karuma y Nina lanzaron unos torrentes de fuego, Flora latigaba sin resultados la burbuja de energía que protegía al Lugia, Cyril, Froslass, Kyrin y Shigua dispararon rayos de hielo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Flygon, Akai y Salac optaron por golpes directos con alas plateadas, pero nada dio resultados, los ataques a distancia eran repelidos, y los agresores que se acercaban recibían una descarga de energía negra y purpúrea.

Zippy, Pikachu, Jade, Lux y Luxray dispararon una carga demasiado grande de electricidad, combinando ataques el torrente eléctrico parecía formar un Rayquaza de energía azul y amarilla que chocó y envolvió completamente el escudo del Ho-oh revelando su forma esférica, pero luego  desapareció sin dejar mas rastro que un par de haces eléctricos. Haniro y Staraptor atacaron de lejos con un aire afilado y un viento aciago, sin lograr hacerle un rasguño.

Sin importar eso en el momento, o quizás sin darse cuenta, los psicorrayos de Espe y Psiana se combinaron, impulsando a la vez el psico-corte de Psyde. Noctail y Xin-shu trataron con fintas y Dorinda con un rayo confuso pero nada surtía efecto, ataques de todas las variedades impactaban una y otra vez sobre sus blancos y nada funcionaba.

Las voces de los dos pokémon combinadas, sonaban aún más escalofriantes -%Ahora es nuestro turno%- Dijeron ambos legendarios.

La Ho-oh se envolvió de un aura roja, y el Lugia de una azulada, en menos de pocos segundos un ataque descomunal de fuego y un rayo enorme azul blanquecino fueron contra todos los pokémon que les hacían frente, incluidos sus entrenadores. Las eeveeluciones, Karuma, Pikachu y Jade rodaron por el suelo, magullados. Flygon, Staraptor, Salac, Haniro y Akai trataron de volar para esquivar, pero el rayo azulado, o “Aerochorro” se dividió en varios ataques menores y les acertaron en el aire. Ro, Flora, Ringo, Infernape y Tach enterraron los pies para evitar retroceder, mientras que Nina y Dorinda los cubrieron de los ataques de fuego gracias a sus habilidades de “absorción fuego”, (especialmente protegiendo a los dos primeros), pero la fuerza era demasiada, y los pokémon terminaron a casi diez metros de donde estaban.

Zippy, Lux, Luxray, Xin-shu y Maraya, esquivaron a gran velocidad, siendo aun así, rozados por las llamas del “fuego sagrado” de la Ho-oh. Psyde y Froslass se protegieron tras una pared, que no tardó en derrumbarse, y Cyril, quien intentó con menos éxito el método de los pokémon iniciales de tercera etapa, terminó cayendo sobre Torrent.

Una vez más los entrenadores se levantaron, esta vez más adoloridos, ninguno había sido golpeado directamente, pero se habían conseguido varios raspones y pequeños golpes causados por las rocas y los escombros del suelo al caer. Hikari y Eifi, especialmente, tocían con violencia y Shinji y Vali, se les acercaron con preocupación.

-Estoy bien –aseguró la chica de cabello azul  a su compañero.

-Hermana… no te preocupes…- Dijo la de cabello naranja también, poniéndose de pie al igual que la otra coordinadora –Pero… ¿Qué… qué vamos a hacer? –tartamudeó con voz temblorosa, mientras veía a todos los Pokémon dispersados, algunos incorporándose trabajosamente.

-No hay nada que puedan hacer –dijo una voz repentina, los entrenadores miraron al cielo ennegrecido y notaron un helicóptero gris de carga, desde la puerta abierta, se asomaba tranquilamente y con sonrisa victoriosa, una pelirroja -Idiotas, ¿pensaban hacerle frente a esas dos leyendas, cuando tienen más poder que nunca?

-¿Quién eres tú?- Exigió de inmediato Vali, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuatro personas uniformadas se hallaban frente al grupo de entrenadores.

-Déjennos presentarnos-Comenzó el de cabello verde- Somos los ejecutivos del equipo Rocket… mi nombre es Lance.

-Y estamos aquí para recuperar a esos pokémon- Continuó el de cabello azul celeste –Yo soy Archer.

-¡¿Ustedes les hicieron eso?!- Dijo Hikari sin disimular su ira.

-Así es, sus poderes son increíbles- Mencionó la pelirroja mirando a los pokémon, que por alguna razón u otra ahora surcaban los cielos como antes –Y se nos salieron un poco de control…- Volvió la vista al grupo –El nombre es Athena.

-Pero para eso estamos acá, para devolvérselos al jefe y no hay nada que pueden hacer mocosos- Dijo un tanto burlón el ultimo –Me conocen como Lambda.

Las Hanaki se pusieron firmes, Hikari y Shinji los miraron más seriamente, Esper apretó los puños y Egumi tomó aire para decir una frase que todos querían mencionar –Sean quienes sean, no dejaremos que usen a esos dos pokémon para malos propósitos…  ¡Aunque tengamos que vencerlos a todos ustedes!

\---------------------------------------------

-¿Creen que vayan a esta bien?- Pregunto un joven chiquillo entre el gentío que se encontraba en el laboratorio.

-Estarán bien Taiko… - Aseguró con firmeza el profesor Utsugi mientras encerraba en su puño el “ala plateada” que ahora más bien era un “ala morada”- Son fuertes y estoy seguro de que pueden cuidarse solos… sólo podemos confiar en ellos y esperar a ver qué pasa- Dijo con mirada perdida en una de las sucias ventanas del lugar, mirando el cielo.

En ese momento, para sorpresa y espanto de todos, esa misma ventana de partió en miles de trozos, causando un chillido agudo, un hiperrayo la había destrozado y ahora la cabeza de un gran pokemon se asomaba desde el agujero –¡Las criaturas nos hallaron!- Exclamó una voz aterrada.

-¡Esperen! - Una voz vino de afuera, y cuando al criatura bajó un poco, un hombre entró por la ventana de un salto, se puso de pie y alzó la mirada con algo de sorpresa -No se asusten, disculpen, es solo mi Aerodactyl, creo que el lugar estaba vacío- Admitió.

Utsugi lo reconoció enseguida -¡Wataru!- Exclamó con repentina alegría, las caras de todos parecieron iluminarse ante el nombre, ¡El campeón de la región había llegado!

-Así es…  he estado infiltrado con los Rocket el último mes y se exactamente todo lo que está sucediendo… el plan era liberar a los dos pokémon antes de que algo peor pasara… pero escaparon antes de que tuviese la oportunidad y ahora están destruyéndolo todo aunque realmente no es su intención hacerlo…

-¿No es su intención…?- Preguntó el profesor un tanto confuso, miró la pluma de Lugia teñida.

Wataru ensanchó los ojos –Esa es… ¿Una pluma del Lugia?- Utsugi asintió simplemente -Bueno, no sé exactamente porque el laboratorio es lo único que está intacto… pero nos viene perfectamente de la mano… necesitaremos la pluma- Dijo con seriedad.

\-------------------------------------------

-Entonces serán batallas de 2 contra 2… si nosotros ganamos, nos dicen que le hicieron a esos pokémon y cómo detenerlos- Dijo con firmeza Esper, mientras terminaba de regresar a sus pokébolas a sus dos últimos pokémon, ya no quedaban más pues todos los habían devuelto.

-¿Y qué pasa si nosotros ganamos?- Preguntó recelosa Athena

-Quedémonos con sus pokémon…- Mencionó Lambda con una sonrisa de lado.

-No me parece mala idea- Secundó Lance.

Los entrenadores no dijeron nada y solo hicieron un pequeño círculo para ponerse de acuerdo –Muy bien, somos seis y ellos cuatro… ¿Quiénes no lucharan?- Preguntó Vali.

-Tenemos que ganar cueste lo que cueste- Dijo Esper seriamente pero con urgencia - será mejor que participemos los que somos entrenadores.

-¿Estás diciendo que los coordinadores somos débiles? Además, yo quiero luchar, quiero defender al pueblo y a todos- Objetó Hikari.

-Muy bien Hikari, participa tú y representa a los coordinadores… yo no lo haré- Dijo Eifi con un suspiro, causando que le miraran los demás.

-Pero hermana…

-No, está bien Vali, aunque estoy en total desacuerdo con lo que dijo Esper, mi equipo actual no es exactamente el mejor para una pelea como estas… no sé, siento que perderé si participo… - Dijo con una sonrisa un poco triste.

-Muy bien…- Vali suspiró, aunque no muy convencida al parecer.

-Ok, Eifi fuera… ¿Quién más?- Preguntó Egumi.

-Estamos esperándolos niñitos…- Dijo con apuros Apollo, pero al parecer lo ignoraron.

-Yo no me quedo fuera- Dijo Valita.

-Obvio que yo menos…- siguió Esper –Ikari y Egumi, está entre ustedes dos.

Ambos entrenadores se miraron entre sí y Egumi volvió la vista a los demás –Para ser sinceros ambos somos fuerza invaluables en el equipo… y no creo que-

-Entonces yo quedo fuera- Interrumpió Shinji.

-Pero Shin- Comenzó Hikari –Tú eres un muy buen entrenador, puedes ganar- Objetó -Creo que quizás sería mejor que yo me quedara fuera como dijo Esper en un principio- Dijo apartando un poco la mirada.

-No no puedes… tu también eres una entrenadora muy fuerte- Comentó él sorprendiéndola con sus palabras – He aprendido mucho sobre ti Hikari, nunca te rindes y sé que tienes el potencial para ganar, además una coordinadora la tiene más difícil que un entrenador, tal como aprendí en el concurso de Ecruteak, ¿No?

Hikari sonrió ante sus palabras –Vaya yo… gracias…

Egumi suspiró –Basta, yo quedo fuera… por mi propia voluntad, Shinji es más fuerte que yo y sé que entre los cuatro pueden vencerlos… además, Eifi y yo podemos estar atentas de lo que sucede entre esos dos pokémon oscuros…- Está claro que nadie había olvidado a las dos bestias gigantes, que ya se habían alejado un poco -Nadie sabe por qué no han salido del pueblo, o atacado el laboratorio, pero no podemos bajar guardia… y de seguro los ejecutivos Rocket tienen las respuestas- Eifi asintió, emocionada y acorde con su nueva “misión”.

-Entonces…- El grupo se disperso, los cuatro que iban a participar en las batallas fijaron mirada en los ejecutivo Rocket- ¡Estamos listos!

-Ya era hora- Dijo Athena dando un par de pasos más cerca del grupo, posicionándose en ese “campo de batalla invisible” que parecía ser muy claro para los ojos de cualquiera que comenzaba una batalla pokemon –Yo comenzaré- Tomó una pokebola.

Antes de que alguien más pudiese decir algo la coordinadora también tomo una pokebola – Estoy lista.

-Pues veamos que tienes jovencita… te daré la ventaja sólo porque estoy de buen humor…- Dijo con ese tono arrogante que comenzaba a molestar muchísimo a todos  -Vamos… ¡Murkrow!

-Morkrooooow- Graznó el pajarito negro mientras comenzaba a aletear en el aire, ciertamente Hikari conocía a la especie…

-Esta nunca ha perdido una _batalla oficial_ \- Menciono la de cabello azul arrojando la pokébola, Una Luxray amarilla no tardó en hacer acto de aparición, gruñó mostrando los colmillos.

-¡Ala!... ¡Es de diferente color! - Comentó sorprendido Lance.

-Sería una excelente nueva adquisición para nuestro jefe…- Dijo Archer.

-Eso creen… ¡Vamos a ganarles, Lux!- Dijo Hikari dando ánimos.

-¡Luxrei lux!


	73. Cuando las cosas no podrian estar peor… Las batallas decisivas

**72- Cuando las cosas no podrian estar peor… Las batallas decisivas**

-Empecemos de una vez Murkrow ¡Usa viento aciago!- Ordenó la ejecutiva, su pokémon no tardó en cumplir y aleteó con fuerza, liberando un viento púrpura contra Luxray. Esta apretó los dientes pero no se movió ni un poco.

-Lux… colmillo trueno- Hikari apuntó al Murkrow y Lux saltó hacia él con colmillos electrizados.

-Finta- Pero el Murkrow desapareció con un rápido movimiento y apareció otra vez tras Lux, dándole un golpe con las alas.

-Con que esas tenemos… ¡Bola sombra!

-Doble equipo- El pokémon oscuro esquivo la bola sombra al crear varias copias de sí mismo.

-¡Usa trueno!

-¡Luuuxreeeei!- La Luxray soltó una poderosa carga eléctrica que dio en todas las copias haciéndola desparecer. El Murkrow real, también afectado, chilló ante el dolor. Athena se mostró molesta.

-Athena déjate de juegos- Le llamó Apollo - Véncela de una vez.

-Muy bien si así lo quieren…- Murmuro para sí la pelirroja – ¡As aéreo!... y usa tu ala de acero para más poder.

El ave negra hizo brillar sus alas de color blanco y con una pirueta en el aire se dirigía a gran velocidad contra su oponente, Hikari sonrió –¡Chispa, Lux!

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Athena,  Lux se cubrió de energía eléctrica y saltó para chocar en contra de murkrow en pleno aire, el enfrentamiento de ambos ataques formó una pequeña humareda.

-¡Excelente!- Celebró Vali -Esa fue una muy buena jugada.

-Con eso no debería acercársele mucho- Agregó Esper.

Aún así, ambas entrenadoras sabían que sus pokémon aún estaban de pie… y así era –Usa retroceso…- Dijo molesta Athena, tratando de usar todo esto a su favor.

-¡Morkroooow!- El pokémon extendió las alas en el aire y voló a toda velocidad contra Lux, el golpe que le propino fue rápido y fuerte.

-¡¿Retroceso?!- Se preguntó Eifi, que estaba más atrás.

-Y con tremenda fuerza…- Acotó Egumi –Lo que significa que ese Murkrow debe tener bastante tiempo y confianza para con ella.

-¡Vamos murkrow Finta de nuevo!

El murkrow se dispuso a atacar a la leona eléctrica -¿Acaso lo olvidaste?- Dijo Hikari con seguridad -¡Chispa!

Pero Athena no se inmutó –Eso esperaba, ¡Pulso oscuro!

-¡Esquívalo Lux!- Pero desafortunadamente las ondas oscuras fueron muy rápidas y aunque lux logro saltar para esquivar, estas le golpearon las patas –¡Lux!- La chica frunció el ceño –Vamos tu puedes… ¡colmillo trueno!

-¡Doble equipo!- Lux pasó de largo, atravesando una mera ilusión, se giro rápidamente, pero igual recibió el próximo ataque –Viento aciago- Y todas las copias agitaron alas para mandar al aire a Lux, que sólo dio una voltereta y cayó con estabilidad.

Hikari analizó un poco al situación *Debería usar un ataque que los afectara a todos, pero si usa finta y se acerca…* Pensó para sí –Quizás… ¡La combinación podría funcionar…!- Sonrió completamente segura de sí –Lux, ¡Usa chispa y cola de acero como hemos estado practicando!

La luxray sonrió victoriosa y se cubrió de electricidad  completamente con el uso del ataque “Chispa”, luego estiró su cola completamente y comenzó a describir un movimiento circular con ella, mientras brillaba de plateado dado el uso de “cola de acero”. Por conducción de electricidad toda esta fluyo hacia su cola, y en ella se formo un tornado amarillo de energía eléctrica que la Luxray mantenía en constate movimiento –Rei…- gruño con una sonrisa al ver la cara de impresión de todos.

-Ahora ¡Lánzalo!- Ordenó Hikari apuntando al frente, la luxray dio un rápido medio giro y el tornado de electricidad se soltó de su cola, girando y deshaciéndose de todas las copias del Murkrow e incluso atrapando al original. El pajarito oscuro sufrió una potente descarga mientras daba vueltas hasta quedar mareado.

-¡Murkrow!- Exclamó Athena entre preocupación y sorpresa, los demás ejecutivos estaban sorprendidos, en cuanto a los jóvenes entrenadores parecían bastante seguros de la inminente derrota de la pelirroja.

-¡Acábalo!-  Lux saltó con elegancia golpeando el tornado eléctrico con la cola de acero que aún mantenía, dando contra Murkow en el proceso. Haces eléctricos se dispersaron en el área, revelando al Murkrow en el suelo y sin la más mínima posibilidad de ponerse de pie.

-¡Bien hecho Hikari!- Exclamó Vali alzando el pulgar en aprobación.

-Ya tienes la primera victoria- Agregó Esper.

-Así es- Shinji asintió con una ligera sonrisa, Hikari sonrió también pero prestó atención a su oponente, que había regresado a su decaído pokémon.

-Habrás ganado la primera pero el juego aún no ha terminado…- Dijo mientras tomaba, esta vez, una pokebola ocaso –¿Estas preparada para ser derrotada?- Lanzó la pokébola verde y negra sin decir más, de ella salió un resplandor que tomó forma rápidamente, una enorme cobra de color morado, con marcas de colores llamativos… ¡Todo un Arbok!

La Luxray y el Arbok se miraron fijamente, ninguno se movía y ninguna entrenadora daba una orden, eso hasta que…

-Arbok… ¡Usa bomba lodo!

-¡Esquívalo Lux!- La Luxray fue rápida, cierto que no corría como antes por su cansancio, pero pudo esquivar bien y rodear al pokémon –¡Ahora colmillo trueno!

Lux salto sobre su presa desde atrás, pero la mirada de Athena no cambio –Eso crees… ¡Arbok detenla ahora!- En un parpadear arbok había atrapado a Lux al enrollar su cuerpo alrededor de la pokemon eléctrica.

-Lux, ¡libérate con trueno!- Dijo Hikari molesta, Lux honestamente trataba de hacerle frente a la cobra, pero el apretón que esta le propinaba no le permitía moverse en lo más mínimo y estaba incluso afectando su respiración y dándole calambres.

La luxray miró con rabia al arbok y Athena ordenó otro ataque –Mirada maliciosa-Los ojos de la serpiente brillaron de rojo y  terminaron de inmovilizar a la pobre lux, le causó miedo no sólo el ataque, sino que le recordaron los ojos de esas bestias aladas que habían atacado hace pocos minutos –Ahora ¡Colmillo veneno!

-¡Lux no!- Exclamó la coordinadora, pero los colmillos de brillo púrpura ya habían hecho contacto.

Lux cayó al suelo respirando hondamente, liberada del estrangulamiento, tiritó un poco y cerró los ojos dejando caer la cabeza, estaba fuera del combate. Hikari le regreso a su pokébola con expresión de agradecimiento pero una sonrisa triste –Gracias Lux, peleaste muy bien- guardó su pokébola y tomó otra, una pokébola rápida de Johto –Ahora sí… Dorinda, ¡Sal a ganar!- Exclamó con seguridad.

La pokémon dorada de nueve colas salió al destartalado campo de batalla, su pelaje brillante parecía ser lo más hermoso en todo el paisaje y sus ojos rojos miraron con mucha atención al oponente- Naaain.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes?- Preguntó Athena sin impresión alguna –Pobre, temo que no saldrá muy bien de esta batalla.

-¿Quieres apostar…?- Preguntó Hikari en broma mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Paranormal, Dorinda.

De pie en su lugar tranquilamente los ojos de Dorinda brillaron de azul celeste, mismo color que cubrió al Arbok oponente y comenzó a hacerle daño, aplastándolo con una fuerza invisible mientras este se quejaba por lo bajo –Arbok, no lo dejes hacer eso contigo… ¡Hiperrayo!

El hiperrayo fue muy rápido, antes de que dorinda tuviese tiempo de parar su ataque y esquivar este ya le había dado, pero se sacudió un poco solamente, poniéndose de pie otra vez… había recibido golpes peores - Ahora que no puede atacar… ¡Excavar!

Dorinda se metió bajo la tierra rápidamente, sin importarle nada su dorado y limpio pelaje en este momento –Hikari va muy bien…- Comentó Esper.

-Está explotando todas las debilidades al máximo- Continuó Vali, en ese momento sintieron una ráfaga de viento, voltearon y vieron a Egumi sobre Flygon tomando el cielo mientras que Eifi saltaba sobre Nina –Eh ¿A dónde van?- Preguntó preocupada por su hermana, no sabía si era bueno separarse con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-A perseguir esas cosas… ya se alejan mucho- Dijo Egumi.

-No se preocupen, si ocurre algo los llamamos de inmediato…- Aseguró Eifi, su hermana asintió con un toque de preocupación en la mirada.

Shinji, Esper y Vali volvieron la mirada al campo para toparse con una pequeña explosión causada por un ardiente lanzallamas y unas bombas lodo que chocaron en el centro del campo –Dorinda, vuelve a atacar bajo tierra- Hikari seguiría atacando con ventaja, y a su vez, esquivando ataques.

Eso, porque no se esperaba un… –Niña tonta… ¡Terremoto!

Hikari ensanchó los ojos asustada –¡Dorinda no! ¡Sal de ahí, rápido!

-Tsaaaa- El arbok golpeo el suelo con la cola con una feroz potencia… la tierra se resquebrajó a lo largo de todo el campo y Dorinda fue sacada repentinamente de su escondite, cayendo en el suelo. Trato de pararse pero al parecer no pudo y gruño ligeramente.

Los cuatro ejecutivos parecían ahora más confiados y “contentos” con el curso de la batalla -Continúa así pulso oscuro.

-Dorinda… ¡Protégete, fuego fatuo a contra-escudo ya!- Gritó su entrenadora entre preocupada y molesta.

La Ninetales aún desde el suelo se rodeó de sus pequeñas llamas azules, que crearon anillos a su alrededor, cuando el pulso oscuro impactó simplemente fue absorbido y estos se tornaron negros –Na…naaaain…¡TEILS!- Alzó la cabeza y lanzó el ataque de vuelta, cargado además con su fuego.

No tardó mucho para que la cobra chillara por su propio ataque y el subsecuente fuego que la envolvió completamente, Dorinda tomó la oportunidad para finalmente ponerse de pie, pero solo apoyada en tres de sus cuatro patas, Hikari noto entonces que se había lastimado la otra al caer de mala manera *Debo acabar con esto ya* Pensó con preocupación y seriedad, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

-Ay, pobre Dorinda…- Comentó Vali.

-Kari puede ganar sin que dorinda necesite moverse… pero, creo que después de eso, sería buena idea que no se esforzara mas- Shinji negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a ver qué te parece esto, finta- La ninetales desapareció, y como una sombra reapareció tras el Arbok, propinándole un buen golpe con las nueve colas –No le des tiempo, lanzallamas y giro, ¡Vamos!- La ráfaga de fuego y estrellas combinadas golpearon al Arbok desde atrás ya que aún no había tenido tiempo si quiera de darse vuelta. Tras ese ataque, no pudo más y cayó derrotado.

-¡Perfecto!- Hikari dio un salto y regresó a Dorinda a su pokébola, acercándola a su mejilla –Muy bien hecho Dorinda… gracias por esforzarte, descansa- Luego miro con expresión victoriosa a Athena, que prácticamente estaba echando humo de la rabia.

-Me las van a pagar, prometo que voy a- Fue interrumpida por su compañero de cabello celeste.

-Athena, basta ya, has perdido y eso es una gran decepción, que vergüenza…- Le pelirroja le miro asesinamente ante sus palabras, pero simplemente regresó donde estaban los otros dos de uniforme negro y se cruzó de brazos muy molesta –Veamos ahora ¿Quién se enfrentará a mó?- Preguntó mientras miraba a los tres entrenadores que felicitaban a la coordinadora.

Vali dio un paso al frente –Me toca luchar ahora…

-Bien- El ejecutivo lanzó una pokébola, Vali no tardó en arrojar una también. Un imponente Staraptor y un fiero Houndoom se hicieron presentes en el campo, el primero volando a varios metros de altura, y el segundo aullando como acto de aparición.

*Uff… y pensar que estuve a punto de mandar a Kyrin* -Vamos Haniro, directo con un ataque arena- Ordenó de primera vuelta Vali. Haniro aleteó rápidamente a ras del suelo, alzando una nube de polvo, tierra y cenizas contra el pokémon oscuro.

-Esquiva y fuego fatuo- El Houndoom salto fuera del camino y disparó pequeñas bolas de fuego azules contra Haniro.

-Rápido Ciclón- Un torbellino azulado atrapó al fuego de por medio y atacó al houndoom de una vez por todas, pero con sólo aferrarse al suelo, el pokémon oscuro parecía aguantar bien, aunque Valita no pretendía dejarlo así –¡Aire afilado!- “cortes” azules se digirieron contra el oponente, destruyendo el  ciclón pero asestando otro golpe efectivo.

Pero para sorpresa de algunos, el Houndoom parecía aún seguir muy bien, sólo alzó la mirada escarlata y no necesitó esperar mucho para una próxima orden –Día soleado- Con un aullido más, la casi escasa luz solar se hizo más fuerte, iluminando un poco más el área, todos entrecerraron los ojos, y Hikari incluso se tapó un poco con la mano – Maquinación, ya.

El perro oscuro cerró los ojos un par de segundos y al abrirlos sonrió con una mezcla de victoria, maldad y burla en dirección al Staraptor, Valita se dio cuenta de sobra de su plan–Está tratando de fortalecer su ataque lo más posible… ¡No lo dejes! Usa ataque rápido y as aéreo- Exclamó.

-¿Atacará de frente?- Pregunto Esper –No debería acercarse.

-Recuerda que un Staraptor tiene un muy buen ataque físico- Acotó Shinji, pero la próxima orden de Apollo los dejó a todos helados.

-¡Protección!

-¡Haniro no! ¡Detente!- El ataque iba muy veloz y el Staraptor se estrelló de lleno con el campo de energía que de un segundo a otro rodeó al pokémon oscuro.

Los tres ejecutivos parecieron estar seguros de una victoria y Apollo mandó el siguiente ataque, que sería decisivo -¡Ahora supercalor!

-¡Doble equipo!- Sin poder ni siquiera ubicarse bien Haniro ignoró su estado actual y creó varias copias de sí mismo en todo el campo. Ocultándose como una de ellas, pudo escapar de las masivas llamas del supercalor, que cargado de tanto poder, lucía como el ataque que había lanzado ese ho-oh oscuro hace poco.

El pájaro se sacudió un poco deshaciendo las ilusiones, aleteó un par de veces y alzo la cabeza listo para dar más batalla, Vali miró a su pokémon, al oponente, y luego se fijó en los brillos del sol que iluminaban más el campo. De pronto, sonrió muy segura de sí.

-Con esa expresión, yo diría que tiene un plan...- Murmuró Hikari.

Y así era- Vamos Haniro, alza vuelo y ataca con ala de acero.

-¡Staaaaar!- El Staraptor tomó los cielos hasta elevarse varios metros y luego se lanzó como una bala en picada contra el Houndoom, sus alas brillaron de plateado.

-Houndoom, ¡Lanzallamas!- Ordenó Apollo.

Sin embargo tan pronto Houndoom alzó la vista se topó con los cegadores rayos solares, y el brillo reflejado de estos en las alas plateadas, Staraptor ejecutó su ataque perfectamente dando en el blanco –Rápido da vuelta y ¡Ataque celestial!

Tan rápido como pudo, la magistral ave dio vuelta cerrada, rodeándose de un aura blanca poco a poco, El pokemon negro aún se sacudía un poco e incluso restregó una pata contra sus ojos antes de abrirlos otras vez, pero ya era tarde y ataque lo había golpeado –¡Mordida!- El houndoom mordió una de las alas de Haniro, pero este se alejó rápidamente, Apollo entrecerró los ojos –¡Lanzallamas!- El torrente de fuego fue contra el pájaro.

Vali tomó aire y exhaló –Haniro… ¡Giga impacto!- Haniro se rodeó esta vez de los colores morado y dorado y cargó con las alas plegadas contra el oponente, enfrentaba el lanzallamas sin inmutarse en lo mínimo

El de cabello celeste rechinó los dientes –Giga impacto tu también- Todos anticiparon el golpe, el Houndoom salto contra el Staraptor que le vino en picada y como siempre, una explosión resultó de la colisión entre dos poderosas fuerzas. Una vez aclarado el campo, Houndoom estaba en el suelo… al igual que Haniro al otro lado.

Ambos entrenadores regresaron a sus pokémon, cada uno con distintas reacciones. Acto seguido y como en un principio cada uno sacó a su siguiente pokémon sin esperar al otro, una pokébola negra de parte de Vali reveló a su hermosa glaceon blanca, Kyrin, mientras que de parte de Apollo, un Skuntank se hizo presente.

-Ese glaceon también es de color distinto- Murmuró Athena.

-Estos chiquillos tienen varios pokémon interesantes…- Comentó Lambda.

El hombre no esperó nada para comenzar el duelo –Skuntank ¡Chillido!- Y tal como el nombre del ataque indica, el pokémon mofeta abrió la boca para dejar salir un espantoso chillido, ante el cual todos se taparon los oídos, y Kyrin bajó las orejas, rechinando un poco los dientes –Tóxico ahora.

-Kyrin escapa- Para cuando la glaceon abrió los ojos y se puso alerta, el líquido morado ya había sido lanzado hacia ella, pero de manera sorprendente logró saltar y esquivarlo.

-Continúa con tóxico.

-Tú sigue esquivando Kyrin- Ataque tras ataque Kyrin saltaba y esquivaba, pero el skuntank no se rendía y seguía avanzando, en un momento la glaceon resbaló y cayó de espaldas, quedando enseguida cubierta de ese líquido morado y viscoso –¡No!

-No es muy buena idea sólo esquivar…- murmuró Hikari.

Kyrin se paró, temblando un poco por el efecto, y se sacudió, quedando limpia de lo que su piel no había absorbido –No podemos dejar que eso nos detenga, hay que ganar… ¡Cola de acero!

La pokémon blanca corrió contra su oponente con su cola brillando, pero Apollo no se la dejaría tan fácil –¡Lanzallamas, ahora!- El ataque, por lo que se podía ver, era más potente que uno normal… acción y efecto del día soleado aún presente.

A pesar de sorprenderse, como es característico de Vali, ella actuó rápido -¡Kyrin substituto!- El lanzallamas dio de lleno en la copia creada por Kyrin, y cuando esta cayó al suelo se deshizo –¡Vamos ahora! ¡Doble rayo!

-¡Greeeei!- La glaceon, apareció por detrás le pokémon oscuro y le lanzó un rayo multicolor que dio en el blanco –¡Cola de acero!

-No tendrás tanta suerte… Cuchillada nocturna- Garras envueltas en negro y cola brillando de blanco fueron los ataques que chocaron en el aire, causando un haz de luz,  ninguno se hizo daño real y tan sólo avanzaron hasta aterrizar de espaldas el uno del otro otro  -¡Lanzallamas!

-Kyrin esqui- Se detuvo en seco al notar que una vez más el veneno le afectaba un poco –¡Salta, rápido!- La pokémon de hielo saltó dejando el lanzallamas por debajo de ella –Ahora, ¡Canto helado cristal!

-¡Lo tiene!- Exclamó Esper.

Trozos de hielo cayeron como lluvia sobre la mofeta, que trataba de esquivar, pero acababan por darle, Tan pronto toco suelo Vali mando otro ataque- ¡Rayo hielo!

-Garra sombra- La garra rodeada de energía oscura pareció hacer rebotar el rayo hielo, aunque no se pudo negar que el Skuntank sufrió daño.

-No dejes que te toque, cola de acero- La glaceon dio una media vuelta rápida haciendo chocar su cola y la garra del enemigo.

-Ahora que estas cerca… ¡Lanzallamas! Acaba con esa Glaceon.

-Eso sí que no, Kyrin, tu ataque más fuerte… ¡Avalancha!

Un torrente de fuego iba justo contra Kyrin, cuándo esta se envolvió de un aura blanca y acto seguido creó toda una montaña de nieve que avanzó sin recelo contra el Skuntank. Ambos ataques chocaron, ambos pokémon resultaron heridos, la nieve se derritió y parte del fuego se abrió paso, el campo quedo cubierto de nieve y diminutos pozos de agua, entre los cuales se podía ver un Skuntank caído.

Kyrin estaba de pie, jadeando al otro lado -¡Perfecto!/¡Bien hecho!/¡Lo lograste Kyrin!- Exclamaron en ese orden Esper, apretando los puños y sonriendo, Hikari, dando un par de saltitos y claro esta Valita, alzando el puño.

Pero sin embargo, del pokémon tipo veneno que había caído, se manifestó un aura negra y roja, que se reflejó en Kyrin, esta pareció tensarse un par de segundos y luego cayó derrotada –No puede ser…- Murmuró Shinji.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Hikari exaltada.

-Ay, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar?- Dijo Esper.

Al ver la cara de Hikari, Shinji decidió explicar mientras veía como Vali se acercaba a la campo para cargar a Kyrin –Una de las habilidades posibles de Skuntank es “detonación” si un ataque de contacto es el que acaba con la salud del pokémon con esa habilidad, ese oponente pierde un cuarto de su salud, que en este caso, era lo que le restaba a Kyrin…

-Digan lo que digan, eso es empate…- Murmuró Apollo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y dirigiéndose a Athena y Lambda, con los cuales comenzó a hablar por lo bajo.

-Yo soy la siguiente, no quiero esperar más para defender a mi región y estos pokémon- Dijo con tenacidad Esper mientras tomaba el lugar de la Hanaki.

-Bien, supongo que debe ser fácil poder acabar contigo- Dijo Lambda, mientras se preparaba para liberar a su primera criatura.


	74. Las batallas decisivas… ¡Una evolución inesperada!

**73- Las batallas decisivas… ¡Una evolución inesperada!**

-Al carajo… hagan lo que hagan no salen del pueblo- Murmuró Egumi mientras se ocultaba junto a Eifi de la vista de las dos bestias, a lo lejos se veía el laboratorio de Utsugi.

-No se acercaron casi nada… - Dijo la de cabello naranja, luego volteó a su compañera –Oye, ¿Qué te parece si vamos de nuevo para hablar con el prof Utsugi?

-¿Y como para que más o menos?- Preguntó la de cabello rojizo confusa.

-Podemos comunicarle lo que está sucediendo y, quizás el sepa alguna manera de detener a ese Lugia y esa Ho-oh…- Respondió con seguridad en sus palabras.

-Bueno… al menos si vamos y les decimos que todo está bien no se preocuparan por nosotros- Tras un suspiro ambas comenzaron a avanzar, pero no tardaron mucho hasta que decidieron volver a ocultarse –P-pero que…- Murmuró sorprendida la entrenadora de Sinnoh.

El laboratorio estaba rodeado de grandes pokémon, casi todos del tipo dragón, entre los cuales se distinguían más que nada un dragonite, un salamence e incluso un Aerodactyl -¿De dónde salieron esos pokémon?- Preguntó Eifi -¿Serán de algunos entrenadores para proteger el laboratorio?

-No lo creo… de hecho, leí hace poco que, de todo Johto, el único permitido de criar un Aerodactyl revivido es… ¡El campeón Wataru!

-El campeón Wataru… ¿Crees que este aquí?

-Posiblemente… después de todo, esta también es su región natal, él es de Blackthorn, y como campeón, debe además velar por el buen estado de la región- Dijo Egumi, aunque recordando que lo mismo podía decirse de la élite 4 y aun así…

-Está más que claro que el puede ayudarnos mucho… ¡Vamos!- Eifi se puso de pie antes de que Egumi pudiese decir algo y corrió hacia el laboratorio, la chica de ojos rojos no hizo más que seguirle resignada.

\----------------------------------------------------

La luz solar había disminuido ya, en el campo de batalla había un Weezing de parte de Lambda, y claro está, Esper había enviado a su confiable Espeon para el combate  –Comenzaremos nosotras… ¡Paz mental!- La espeon cerró los ojos y pareció concentrarse en reforzar su poder, la gema de su frente brilló.

-Bomba lodo Weezing- El pokémon morado escupió un pegajoso lodo oscuro contra su oponente, Espe abrió los ojos, pero se mantuvo quieta.

-Ahora psíquico- Dijo igualmente calmada su entrenadora, los ojos de Espe brillaron de azul y las bombas lodo quedaron inertes en el aire, estrellándose luego contra el suelo, manchando la nieve que predominaba ahora en el área, Weeezing le siguió, también cayendo sobre la nieve por fuerza psíquica.

-Esperaba que atacaras con ventaja, ¡Weezing tormento!

-¡Wiiii wiiizing wiiiii!- El pokémon veneno comenzó a gritarle cosas a la espeon, que se demostró molesta a pesar de su compostura.

-¿Y crees que con eso estarás a salvo de los ataques psíquicos?- el pareció ignorarla -¡Psicorrayo!

-Pulso oscuro-  Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire.

-Excavar ¡Ya!- La Espeon excavó entre nieve y tierra, creando un agujero en el campo.

Había que admitir, excavar contra un weezing no era muy buen ataque -¿Excavar? ¿Qué te pasa chiquilla? sabes bien que no servirá.

-No ataco, esquivo y me preparo… - en ese momento Espe salió por entre la nieve –¡Giro y psicorayo!- Estrellas doradas impulsadas por un rayo multicolor golpearon al weezing desde atrás, que se quejó del dolor y luego dio vuelta.

-¡Bomba lodo otra vez!

-Poder oculto Espe- La espeon se rodeo de pequeñas esferas brillantes que luego lanzó contra el ataque previo, lo canceló y lo sobrepasó golpeando al weezing.

-¡Onda voltio!- El weezing se rodeó de electricidad y luego la libero como ondas a todo su alrededor.

-Esquívalo, ¡Excavar!

-¡Pi!- La espeon se metió bajo tierra y esquivó el ataque que venía en camino.

-Está esquivando de buena forma, evita ser golpeada al estar bajo tierra- Admitió Shinji.

-Ese weezing no puede hacer nada mientras siga esa táctica- Dijo Vali.

-Ahora, salta y usa cola de acero- Ordenó Esper, y su fiel pokémon volvió a salir de su escondite entre la nieve, con la cola brillando y lista para golpear.

Pero la golpeada fue ella ante la siguiente ofensiva –¡Pulso oscuro!- Sin tener cómo evitar el ataque estando muy cerca la energía oscura chocó con ella y la hizo caer de vuelta en la nieve.

-Vamos Espe, otro paz mental- Una vez más la espeon afinaba sus poderes para tratar de acabar con la batalla de una vez. Lambda no dijo nada y tampoco lo hicieron los demás ejecutivos aunque se notaba que estaban analizándolo todo.

-Y ahora que puede atacar no hace nada…- Dijo Hikari.

-Pero algo planea, Esper debería prepararse para esquivar, tengo el presentimiento de que devolverá el ataque- Dijo Vali cruzándose de brazos algo nerviosa.

Pero esquivar no era lo que tenía en mente –¡Psicorrayo ahora!- Apuntó al weezing oponente, el rayo multicolor fue disparado contra él, y Lambda solo sonrió victorioso.

-Niñita tonta…- Murmuró burlón  -¡Lazos del destino!

Todos se sorprendieron ante el nombre del ataque, el psicorrayo dio de lleno contra el Weezing, que estaba rodeado de un color violeta y luego de que cayera derrotado, Espe le siguió, sus ojos brillaron de ese mismo color y se desplomó. Lambda regresó a su pokémon sin decir nada, al parecer muy orgulloso de la victoria, Esper tomo a su pokémon en brazos sin poder creerlo –Eso fue un truco sucio…- Murmuró obviamente molesta –Pero esta vez vas a perder....- le dijo con tal seguridad que casi intimidó a los ejecutivos, y lanzó una pokébola al campo de batalla al mismo tiempo que su oponente.

Al abrirse la pokébola de Esper se mostró a una especie de canino con el pelaje amarillo y azul celeste, erizado y puntiagudo del cual saltaban chispas que claramente podían verse como un peligro inminente ante el adversario, un pokémon parecido a una almeja gigante de color púrpura y aspecto bastante resistente, una “cabeza” negra podía verse desde adentro, sonriendo como si no creyese las palabras de la entrenadora -Uy… Esper tiene las de ganar- Dijo Vali.

Lambda no parecía inquietarse en lo más mínimo por la desventaja de tipo –Un pokémon eléctrico tiene alto índice de poder quedar congelado…- Dijo con una risita -¡Usa tu rayo de hielo Cloyster!

-¡Zippy,  ya sabes que hacer! –ordenó Esper.

Ni bien terminó de decir esto, el Pokémon eléctrico se lanzó a la carrera. Se movía tan rápido que apenas podían seguirlo con la vista, el Cloyster empezó a disparar rápidos rayos de hielo por todas partes, en un intento desesperado de frenar su marcha, sin éxito ya que los ataques ni siquiera rozaban a Zippy. Finalmente este se detuvo en seco justo detrás del Cloyster, levantando un poco de la ya escasa nieve y chapoteando agua –¡Rayo carga! - y antes de que el pokémon de agua pudiera volverse, recibió una descarga fulminante.

-Usa avalancha, ¡Ahora!- Otra vez una ola de nieve se cernía sobre el campo… se venía mas nieve…

-No bajes la guardia y sigue corriendo –le ordenó a su pokémon, que volvió a acelerar hasta que solo parecía una mancha amarilla que aparecía y desaparecía en diferentes puntos del campo de batalla, esquivando el ataque fácilmente.

-Hora de pararte en seco… ¡Púas!- Cloyster cerró su caparazón y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, esparciendo varias espinas negras por el campo, Zippy repentinamente frenó con un chillido de dolor, pues las había pisado –Ahora que se detuvo… ¡Usa carámbano!- El cloyster disparó una lluvia de trozos de hielo, que chocaron contra el pokémon caído.

Esper solo soltó un leve resoplido, y tras varios golpes consecutivos el Manectric se puso de pie temblorosamente -¡Danza lluvia!- Ordenó su entrenadora.

-Estamos dejando este campo de batalla peor de lo que estaba antes… terremoto, sol, avalancha, excavar, lluvia…- Murmuró Shinji, Hikari asintió sin poder evitar reírse.

-¿Acaso me estas ayudando…? Usa pulso agua Cloyster- Una esfera de agua fue lanzada contra el Manectric mientras la lluvia parecía aumentar su poder.

-Ya quisieras… ¡Zippy pantalla luz!- Una  pantalla amarilla apareció ante al perro eléctrico, la esfera de agua chocó contra ella dejando intacto a Macnetric.

-¿Pero por qué no ataca de una vez?- Se preguntó Vali.

-Piensa cerrar con broche de oro- Dijo Hikari muy segura.

-Zippy continua ¡Carga!- Manectric se rodeó de energía eléctrica, listo para potenciar su siguiente ataque, que al parecer según Esper seria decisivo–¡Trueno!

-¡Mineee!-  El perro aulló al tiempo que liberó una descomunal carga eléctrica dispuesta a tostar a su oponente.

-¡Closyter aguante!- El pokémon de agua y hielo cerró su caparazón, que fue atacado por el enorme rayo.

-¡Sólo estas alargando la batalla!- Alegó Esper –Pero pase lo que pase esto termina ahora… ¡Ataque rápido!- Con su impactante velocidad  estuvo tras su oponente en un parpadear, embistió contra él con su cuerpo y el Cloyster simplemente cayó de frente hacia el piso, cuando abrió su caparazón demostró sus ojos en espiral, fuera de combate.

El Manectric corrió nuevamente hasta situarse al lado de su entrenadora, que lo acarició con afecto, Lambda regresó a su pokémon –Maldita sea, tenía planeado que usara explosión- Murmuró irritado. Esper sonrió feliz de haber arruinado ese plan.

-Ya está, no hay manera de que puedan ganar… tenemos dos victorias y aunque ustedes ganen hay un empate- Dijo la chica regresando a su Manectric a la pokébola.

-¿Y crees que me voy a quedar sin luchar?- Dijo Lance dando unos pasos al frente –Les tenemos una propuesta.

-¡Ah no!- Objetó Vali -¡Ya ganamos, no pueden tratar de-!- Fue interrumpida nuevamente por el de cabello verde, lo que la dejó un poco molesta.

-Tenemos una propuesta dije…- Repitió el cuarto ejecutivo con seriedad –Esta última batalla lo decidirá todo.

-No pueden hacer eso- Dijo Hikari.

-¿Acaso no confían en su amigo?- Cuestionó burlón –Mis compañeros están de acuerdo en que hagamos un todo o nada ya que confían en mí.

-Pero es injusto ¡Sólo lo hacen porque saben que ya perdieron!- Dijo Esper, molesta de que sus batallas puedan haber sido en vano.

-¡Son unos cobardes!

-Ya dígannos cómo ayudar a Silver y Gold- Presionó Hikari.

-Lo siento niña, no podemos hacer eso, el jefe se molestaría mucho- Dijo Lance encogiéndose de hombros –Ahora si no van a luchar…

Las tres chicas miraron a Shinji, que para su sorpresa fue el siguiente en decir algo –Si es por mí no se preocupen, les aseguro que puedo ganar la batalla usando sólo un pokémon- Mencionó adelantándose.

Esper hizo un gesto con las manos no muy contenta pero aceptando, Hikari asintió, para sí misma aseguraba el uso de Ro para esta batalla, Vali suspiro –Bien, aceptamos el reto.

-Un sólo pokémon… alguien está muy confiado, o quizás me subestima- Dijo Lance lanzando la primera pokébola al campo, que aun era rociado por la lluvia. De esta emergió un pokémon parecido a un murciélago de color morado, con cuatro alas que se movían en perfecta sincronía y una mirada fija y ruda.

Hikari se sorprendió, como siempre hacia cuando veía al joven tomar la misma pokébola lujo, pues sabía bien quien saldría de ella, y con un salto el ratón eléctrico estaba en pose de ataque, soltando chispas y con su cola en alto listo para cualquier cosa. Fue él el primero en hacer un movimiento –Impactrueno.

-¡Chuuu!- Y la carga eléctrica fue rápidamente contra el pokémon volador.

-Esquívalo y colmillo venenoso- Con una velocidad asombrosa  el pokémon volador esquivó el ataque y apareció al lado del ratón eléctrico antes de que este se diera cuenta.

\- No dejes que te toque ¡Cola de acero!- Con la cola brillando dio un medio giro y golpeó a su oponente en un costado –¡Impactrueno!- Y esta vez la descarga fue efectiva.

-¡Rayo confuso!

-¡Puño trueno!- Antes de poder ejecutar su movimiento Pikachu ya estaba sobre el con un golpe de trueno propinado por su puño derecho –¿No y que te estaba subestimando? ¿Que no ibas a perder tan fácil y todo esto era por un todo o nada?… al menos esfuérzate para que no parezca tan fácil- No era parte del carácter de Shinji alardear o confiarse la verdad, pero burlarse un rival al estar tan seguro de una victoria (más aun siendo un alto miembro del equipo rocket) eso si podía hacerlo.

-Ya verás…- Dijo molesto el rocket –¡Doble equipo y aire afilado!- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían varios Crobat rodeando al pobre Pikachu, cada uno de ellos lanzó una serie de “aspas” de un color azul brillante.

A pesar de la situación, ni Pikachu se veía intimidado, y se dejo claro con la siguiente orden –Excavar.

-¡Pika!- Los ataques impactaron, pero simplemente se reveló un agujero en la tierra, los crobat desaparecieron, quedando uno solo.

-Ahora Doblebofeton y puño trueno- De pronto el pokémon murciélago sintió un peso extra en su espalda, y al mirar de reojo notó al Pikachu oponente sonriendo victorioso… acto seguido sintió una lluvia de ataques eléctricos que lo golpearon sin descanso.

Lance si estaba sorprendido -¡Quítatelo de encima!- Con una serie de bruscos movimientos, el Pikachu se soltó  y voló por los aires a pesar de sus intentos por aferrársele –¡Viento aciago!- Un fuerte viento púrpura agitó todo el viento del campo, mezclándose con la lluvia y cenizas y moviendo a Pikachu de un lado a otro –Ala de acero- Lance no le daba tregua.

Las alas plateadas y duras recubiertas de metal, unidas a la velocidad de Crobat, significaban malas noticias para Pikachu, quien era golpeado una y otra vez sin mínima muestra de poder hacer algo en contra –No, no puede comenzar a ganar ahora- Dijo Hikari negando con la cabeza –¡¡Pikachu tu puedes!!

El entrenador miró a la chica de reojo ante sus palabras –Pikachu ¡tacleada de voltios!

-Eso puede hacerle daño- Dijo Vali.

-Pero funciona como un escudo muy bueno, al estar rodeado de electricidad el contacto para Crobat-Y en ese momento el pokémon le asestó otra ala de acero, recibiendo daño- sería dañino- Mencionó Esper –Además… el viento aciago, cargado del agua de lluvia…

-¡Funciona perfecto!- Dijo Hikari recobrando su sonrisa.

Poco a poco la electricidad fue tomando terreno en el campo, y finalmente hubo una explosión, como en las posteriores la mayoría aparto la vista, y al volver a ver era más que obvio quien había ganado… -¡Pi! ¡Pikapika!

Lance se mostró sorprendido, tomándose varios segundos para procesar la información, finalmente regreso a Crobat a su pokébola y tomó otra, pero cuando iba a arrojarla al campo se detuvo en seco.

La lluvia se había detenido y pikachu no se movía de su lugar, seguía con la mirada fija al frente y dejó salir un suspiro, como si supiese lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Shinji comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila para curiosidad de todos los presentes y cuando lo halló finalmente tomó el objeto y miró al ratón –Pikachu… ¡Ahí va!- y lo arrojó al aire.

Los ejecutivos, Esper, Valita y sobre todo Hikari se impresionaron al ver lo que era, una roca brillante y translúcida de color verde con varios detalles en amarillo rodeando la forma de una rayo en el centro. Pikachu dio un salto bastante fuerte, potenciado por su cola, y la tomó en el aire, comenzando a brillar de inmediato.

A pesar de conocer muy bien el proceso de evolución un entrenador no puede simplemente quitarle los ojos de encima a un pokémon cuando evoluciona, y las miradas de todos estaban sobre Pikachu, quien crecía hasta superar el doble de su tamaño. Su larga y compacta cola se hizo sumamente fina, y mucho más larga, con el detalle de un rayo al final, sus orejas se bifurcaron y tomaron una forma completamente distinta, adquiriendo un simpático rulo al final de cada una. El pokémon ahora frente todos era de un color naranja fuerte, con marchas marrones en las puntas de sus patas, sus orejas  y dos rayas en su espalda, sus mejillas, el rayo de la cola y el interior de sus orejas eran amarillas pero su mirada seguía siendo la misma…

-¡Lailai!- El ratón saco arduas chispas de sus mejillas en demostración de su nuevo poder, comenzó a mover su cola en todas direcciones, de manera errática pero rápida.

Hikari no tenía palabras, sólo murmuró el nombre del nuevo pokémon y tomo su pokédex, cosa que hace buen tiempo no hacía “ _Raichu, el pokémon ratón y forma evolucionada de Pikachu. Este pokémon absorbe las cargas eléctricas de su entorno y las almacena en los sacos de electricidad de sus mejillas, mientras más electricidad tenga en su cuerpo, más hacia arriba apuntaran sus orejas dado el estímulo que causa la corriente en sus músculos, permitiéndole además dar impresionantes saltos._ _Puede contener y liberar corrientes de hasta 100.000 voltios, sin embargo, cuando un Raichu tiene demasiado poder en su cuerpo se vuelve agresivo y para prevenir_ _esto, Raichu se calma descargando el exceso de electricidad enterrando su cola en el suelo y usándola como_[ _cable a tierra_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/es:Tierra_%28electricidad%29)”

-¿Lo tenía planeado desde antes?- Pregunto Esper más para sí que a los demás.

Al otro lado del campo también había sorpresa -Hmmm ¿Me equivoco, o ese Raichu es más grande que uno normal?- Preguntó Apollo examinando al ratón con la mirada.

-A decir verdad parece más grande… pero esa no es razón para que vaya a perder- Finalmente Lance dejo salir su otro pokémon, era parecido a una pantera, pero con el pelaje blanco inmaculado, con garras, una extraña cola filosa, la cara y un cuerno con forma de media luna de un oscuro azul casi negro. Sus ojos rojos se notaban muy serenos, pero también serios –Absol, ¡Usa  cuchillada nocturna!- Ante la primera orden de la batalla Absol prácticamente galopaba hacia su oponente con las enormes garras delanteras rodeadas de energía oscura.

-Hierba lazo- Dijo tranquilamente Shinji.

-¿¡Qué?!- Los ojos de Raichu brillaron, y del suelo salieron dos hierbajos verde brillante, se ataron formando un nudo y el impresionado pokémon blanco cayo de frente -¡Qué no te impida atacar!

-¡Puño trueno!- Ambos golpes chocaron y se detuvieron unos instantes, la cola de raichu seguía moviéndose como un Arbok enloquecido distrayendo un poco al Absol, ninguno cedió hasta que el Absol salto hacia atrás, alejándose un poco. Raichu aún no se había movido de su sitio.

-¡Viento cortante!-  El Absol lanzó desde su cuerno una serie de “cortes” de un azul brillante.

*Y ahora es cuando se pone difícil…* Pensó el entrenador de Sinnoh -¡Esquívalo!- Raichu gruñó por lo bajo y con sus nuevas poderosas patas dio un fuerte impulso hacia arriba, no se elevó mucho, pero lo suficiente para dejar el ataque bajo –Cola de acero- Finalmente dejando de mover la cola a lo loco hizo que estaba brillara de blanco y la azotó en dirección al Absol.

-Detección y mordida- Los ojos de Absol brillaron y saltó evadiendo la cola de acero para luego clavarle los dientes a una de las patas de Raichu.

-¡Impactrueno!

-¡Aléjate!- El pokémon desastre se alejó nuevamente de su oponente cuando este soltó una carga eléctrica, ambos aterrizaron en sus cuatro patas -¡Vista hacia el futuro!- Ordenó Lance y su pokémon cerró los ojos preparando el ataque.

-No… Raichu tacleada de voltios- Aprovechando que el oponente no se movía, Raichu cargó contra él, embistiéndolo rodeado de energía eléctrica.

Absol rugió por el dolor -¡Rayo hielo!

-¡¿Ese Absol tiene rayo hielo!?- Pregunto sorprendida Esper, su respuesta fue muy clara cuando el rayo de energía fría alejo a Raichu varios metros, dejando inmovilizado al congelar sus patas en el suelo.

No que el pokémon catástrofe estuviese perfecto, pues rayos eléctricos recorrían su cuerpo, ¡Estaba paralizado! Ninguno se movió aunque trataron de hacerlo, no pasaron ni 5 segundos y un rayo de energía rosada salió de la nada, acertándole a Raichu y quebrando el hielo que lo tenía preso, Shinji bufó molesto por el efecto del vista hacia el futuro que había surtido efecto, pero no se rendiría ni le daría tiempo al oponente -¡Tacleada de voltios!

-¿Va a seguir usando ese ataque?- Se preguntó Hikari, pero el pokémon eléctrico no vacilaba y se cubrió de su elemento corriendo contra el Absol.

-¡Finta!

-Cola de acero- Ninguno daba tregua en esta batalla de velocidad, tan pronto el absol apareció tras su oponente este le asestó un fuerte golpe con la cola brillante y cargada de electricidad. 

Absol derrapó en la nieve y su oponente dio la vuelta para golpearlo con su cuerpo, ya ambos pokémon se notaban cansados –Admítelo Lance… perdiste- Dijo Shinji.

-No aun… esto aun no acaba- Dijo el de cabello verde cada vez más irritado–¡Absol viento cortante otra vez!

-Impactrueno ¡ya!- Raichu lanzó una carga de electricidad directo contra el absol, pero se detuvo al chocar con el ataque, que parecía hacerle barrera, por un momento le recordó aquella batalla contra Ibuki cuando aún era un Pichu y le puso todo su empeño al ataque, que logró finalmente alcanzar al Absol haciéndole rugir de dolor una vez más.

Cuando el ataque cesó, miró fieramente al raichu, pero sus patas temblaron y cayó derrotado finalmente, Raichu jadeó un poco y se mantuvo alerta por unos segundos más, como si su rival fuera a erguirse repentinamente, luego se calmó un poco y  fue regresado a su pokébola. El grupo de entrenadores veía a Lance resguardar a su pokémon también –Como habíamos dicho… perdieron- Dijo Shinji seriamente.

El ejecutivo murmuró algo y guardó su pokébola, luego alzó la vista a los jóvenes con sonrisa victoriosa -¿Quieren información? Heh… no crean que les diremos todo…

-¡Pero ustedes prometieron que-!- Comenzó Hikari.

-No prometimos nada…- Cortó Apollo  -Es mas no deberíamos decirles los planes del jefe…- Dijo en voz más baja.

Esper como de costumbre, no aguantó tanto –¡¡Ya basta!! Dígannos de una vez que le hicieron a esos pokémon, ¿Por qué atacan?

-Verás, hace un tiempo atrás un par de integrantes del equipo rocket hallaron a ese Lugia en un lago cercano a Ecruteak, trataron de atraparlo y aunque sus planes se frustraron, lograron colocarle un pequeño dispositivo de rastreo… nuestra sorpresa fue mayor cuando descubrimos que se dirigía a Kanto y no sólo… pues un Ho-oh le acompañaba. Los interceptamos y los atrapamos…- Explicó Athena.

-Después de eso, los científicos del equipo Rocket hicieron algunos pequeños… experimentos con ellos- Dijo Lambda con toque malvado –Y se convirtieron en lo que ven ahora…

-Claro que tanto poder se salió de control- Continuo Lance con un suspiro –Pero para eso estamos acá, vamos a volver a atraparlos y nada nos va a detener… mucho menos unos mocosos como ustedes- Ante estas palabras los cuatro ejecutivos liberaron un pokémon cada uno. Un Crawdaunt, un Nidoking, una Vileplume y un Muk aparecieron, los jóvenes dieron un paso atrás sorprendidos por lo inesperado, pero casi instintivamente dirigieron sus manos a las pokébolas.

Sin embargo antes de cualquier cosa una enorme sombra de un pokémon volador apareció sobre el grupo…


	75. ¡Una evolución inesperada!.... Un haz de luz de esperanza

**74- ¡Una evolución inesperada!.... Un haz de luz de esperanza**

Todos alzaron la vista y se sorprendieron mucho al notar un Aerodactyl sobre el campo, este descendió poco a poco y pudieron ver claramente a su jinete, un pelirrojo con traje azul marino y una capa ondeando detrás de él, además, también estaba el profesor Utsugi. El Aerodactyl aterrizó y Vali fue la primera en exclamar el nombre del recién llegado –¡W-wataru! ¡El campeón Wataru!

-¡Sí! ¿No es genial?- Detrás del Aerodactyl aterrizó un Flygon sobre el que iba Egumi, y en el suelo Nina llegaba a la carrera, cargando a Eifi quien había hablado.

Wataru miró seriamente al equipo Rocket, los ejecutivos parecían molestos por su aparición, nadie dijo nada en unos segundos y apenas había brisa en ese lugar –Digan lo que digan- Comenzó el campeón –Estamos aquí para detenerlos…- Luego se giró a los jóvenes –Y ustedes no se preocupen, que la ayuda llegará…- Cerró los ojos y sonrió victorioso –Ahora mismo.

Y como si hubiese dado una orden, un ataque “telaraña” cubrió a los cuatro pokémon oponentes, que subsecuentemente fueron atacados con un pulso oscuro, un psicorrayo y un lanzarocas que los hirieron considerablemente. Todos buscaron la fuente de los ataques sólo para notar a cuatro personasjes ya muy conocidos: sobre la cabeza de un gigantesco steelix se hallaba un hombre de gran altura de complexión musculosa, piel morena, cabello negro y ojos marrones que viste un pantalón de entrenamiento de karate. Al lado izquierdo del enorme pokémon, se hallaba un hombre con vestimenta Ninja, con cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, a su lado estaba un Ariados. Al otro lado del Steelix, parcialmente cubierta por su sombra, se hallaba la única mujer del grupo, con ondulado cabello plateado hasta la cintura, con una  blusa amarilla y una pantalón blanco con zapatos de tacón amarillos, junto a ella se hallaba un hombre de cabello morado con una máscara que cubría sus ojos, vestía ropas formales en negro y magenta. A los pies de estos últimos se hallaban un Espeon y una Umbreon.

Dichos pokémon avanzaron hasta colocarse en la línea de frente, Itsuki y Karin fueron con ellos -Ustedes no se preocupen… nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos- Le dijo Itsuki a Shinji, el joven solamente lo miró y asintió –Ustedes vayan con Wataru y el profesor Utsugi a detener a esos pokémon- Esta vez se dirigió a todos los demás.

-¿Nosotros iremos a detener esas cosas? No pudimos antes, son muy fuertes… ustedes son la élite 4 ¿Por qué debemos ir nosotros?- Preguntaba Esper sumamente confusa.

-Porque el profesor Utsugi confía en ustedes…- Dijo Karin con una leve sonrisa.

-Además, ustedes son más en número y seguro idearán un plan- Añadió Kyo seriamente –Nosotros los ayudaremos en cuanto acabemos aquí.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder… deprisa, hallemos a esos pokémon, les contaré en el camino- Dijo el campeón. Vali subió sobre el lomo de Nina, Esper liberó a Akai y también montó sobre él mientras que Shinji y Hikari inmediatamente subieron sobre Salac, rápidamente se alejaron al vuelo. Hikari volteó para ver el comienzo de una batalla múltiple entre los élite 4 y los ejecutivos, pero su atención de dirigió de inmediato a Wataru, quien comenzaba a hablar –Escuchen bien… había estado de encubierto en el equipo rocket en el último mes, después de que me enteré que estaban en algo grande… pronto descubrí que querían atrapar a Lugia, traté de evitarlo destruyendo una de sus bases secretas sin que supiesen que fui yo, pero eso no los detuvo por mucho… y rápidamente pudieron volver a sus planes…- Comenzó el pelirrojo con toda serenidad mientras avanzaban entre el cielo nocturno, rodeados de penumbra y un paisaje desalentador –Traté de  liberarlos antes de que algo ocurriera pero… escaparon- Dijo con un suspiro.

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos, los entrenadores se miraron entre sí  e incluso las hermanas Hanaki compartieron unas palabras por lo bajo entre ellas, finalmente Utsugi dijo algo -Wataru vino aquí para tratar de detenerlos… tomó una muestra del componente que usaron para alterar a esos pokémon, y con ayuda de la pluma de Lugia que poseían Shinji y Hikari pudimos rápidamente desarrollar algo que posiblemente contrarreste o revierta lo que hayan hecho los Rocket y volverlos a su estado natural- Para cuando terminó de decir esto aterrizaron a solo unos cuantos metros desde donde las bestias se hallaban.

-Con la poca cantidad de material que había en el laboratorio, y tomando en cuenta el tiempo sólo pudimos hacer tres muestras, así que solo tenemos tres oportunidades, deberíamos administrar al menos una carga completa a cada uno de esos pokémon- Dijo Wataru mientras les mostraba a todos en una caja, tres jeringas pequeñas pero gruesas, con un líquido verde brillante dentro.

-Pero… ¿Cómo se supone que podamos… inyectarles eso, si tienen un escudo que repele cualquier cosa?- Preguntó Eifi.

-Ni siquiera podremos acercarnos- Agrego Esper con mala cara.

-Esa es una de las complicaciones…- Dijo Wataru.

-¡¿Hay más?!- Exclamó Hikari.

-Pues sí, según Athena esos pokémon ya están en la tercera y última fase de esta “evolución” como ellos le llaman, y si permanecen así hasta la media noche… se quedaran así para siempre, pues sus cuerpos terminara de absorber el componente- Dijo con un tono de preocupación.

Rápidamente todos buscaron la hora, ya fuese mediante pokégear, pokénav o incluso reloj –Son las 9:27- Dijo Utsugi.

-Tenemos dos horas y media… digamos que una hora y quince minutos a cada uno- Dividió Egumi.

-Una hora y quince minutos para detener a cada una de esas leyendas… creo que esto será prácticamente imposible, no podremos hacerlo…- Suspiró asustada Hikari.

-Si piensas así desde un principio obviamente fallarás- Le respondió entre molesto y serio Shinji, cosa que sorprendió a la chica – Tu siempre eres positiva, no puedes dejarte decaer en este momento – Y dicho esto fijó la vista en los blancos –Digo que primero vayamos por el Ho-oh, podemos neutralizarlo más rápido al ser mitad fuego y mitad volador.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Egumi –Si las cuentas no me fallan tenemos al menos 7 pokémon de agua y otros más que pueden ayudar con algún ataque de ese tipo.

-Además- Añadió Vali – Dorinda y Nina tiene “absorción de fuego” y pueden protegerse muy bien.

-Necesitaremos a todos nuestros pokémon para esto… pero Espe, Kyrin, Haniro y Lux están decaídos - Mencionó Esper.

-Eso puede arreglarse un poco con ayuda de mi Milotic- Dijo Egumi, le fueron otorgadas cuatro pokébolas mientras ella tomaba una propia –Si nadie tiene más que decir, comencemos de una vez, cada segundo cuenta- Todos asintieron.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Primero fueron por la enrome Ho-oh de color púrpura, y esta no tardó en notarlo -%Así que han vuelto por mas, humanos…%- La voz resonó en sus mentes, serena y malvada.

-Esta vez estamos aquí para vencerte- Dijo Egumi, segundos después se hacían presentes en el campo varios pokémon de diversas especies con predominante cantidad de tipos agua.

Tras un grito de batalla como no se había oído en mucho tiempo, el ejército de pokémon se lanzó al ataque, la polvareda levantada ascendió hasta cubrirlo todo. Raichu, Zippy y las dos Luxray embestían una y otra vez el escudo que protegía al Pokémon, dando espectaculares saltos y ataques eléctricos. Riri y Maraya unieron sus rayos hielo para tener un poco más de poder y disparaban con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo vibrar el campo de fuerza entero. Haniro Stapator, Salac y Flygon se aferraban a golpear la esfera directamente sin descanso, soportando valientemente las terribles descargas. Torrent, Hikayo, Shigua, Desoto, Ciryl, Milotic y Kaito atacaban alternando agua y hielo desde cada ángulo imaginable, y al unirlos desataban un poder tan grande que el resto de los pokemon tenía que darles paso. Nina y Dorinda mientras tanto, empleaban el mismo método con su fuego.

Los entrenadores apenas y podían ver la burbuja que protegía al pokémon legendario con tal cantidad de ataques y pokémon sobre ella atacándola sin cesar, pero con gran alegría notaron que la burbuja temblaba cada vez más, y comenzaba a ceder –Lo estamos logrando- Exclamó Valita.

Fue entonces cuando la agredida decidió defenderse más activamente, y de qué manera…  
Todos los pokémon que estaban ceñidos al escudo salieron disparados por un poder descomunal, y una vez tuvo su campo visual despejado, comenzó a atacar con lanzallamas e Hiperrayos, que Nina y Dorinda se esforzaban por diferenciar y absorber los ataques de fuego -%Si eso es todo lo que tienen ¡Deberán hacerlo mejor!%

-Zippy rápido, ¡Danza lluvia!- Ordenó Esper, con la lluvia cayendo podían tener más ventaja, aunque no se mezclara muy bien con Nina y Dorinda.

-Torrent, ¡Hidro cañón ahora!- Una esfera de agua compacta se formó en el pico de la empoleon, que luego fue lanzado contra la Ho-oh, aunque solo chocó con su escudo, sin embargo esto no los desalentó y los entrenadores comenzaron a lanzar ordenes de distintos ataques de agua y hielo: puños hielo, rayos hielo, hidro bombas, pulsos de agua, todo atacaba el escudo sin descanso, los dragones y los pájaros también atacaban desde otros ángulos con impresionantes despliegues de viento y energía dragón. La Ho-oh no sabía por dónde atacar primero, ya que los que volaban circundaban su alrededor como molestas moscas, esquivándolo todo, mientras que los que estaban en el suelo contraatacaban o se protegían.

-Es nuestra oportunidad –dijo Shinji rápidamente –El campo se está debilitando y no sabe qué hacer, tenemos que atacar con todo lo que tenemos ahora.

-Bien, ¡Ya escucharon! –gritó Egumi a sus pokémon, las Hanaki y Esper asintieron con la cabeza, indicando a sus pokemon que hicieran lo que los demás, y así todos continuaron dándole más poder a su ofensiva medianamente organizada, con una intensidad descomunal, golpeando con sus mejores ataques el escudo. El cielo se iluminó con decenas de luces multicolores que habrían dejado en la vergüenza a los mejores fuegos artificiales, y el sonido de las explosiones era comparable al de una guerra en pleno desarrollo.

El fuego de la Ho-oh era casi nulo, obligándola a usar otros ataques del tipo volador, Psíquico e incluso normal, pero la armada de pokémon seguía manteniéndose directamente a la defensiva ante sus ráfagas de viento, sufrían un poco ante los psíquicos, pero manejaban muy bien cosas como hiperrayos y giros, del tipo normal.

Pero una onda de poder repentina, un ataque que nunca habían visto antes, recorrió todo el campo con furia. Nina y Dorinda rodaron por el suelo, Kyrin, Shigua, Raichu y Riri  se estrellaron contra el suelo, Haniro, Salac y Staraptor tragaron tierra, mientras que Flygon se estrelló contra una pared violentamente, los pokémon de agua volaron varios metros atrás y sus entrenadores fueron a revisar el estado de varios de ellos, la pokémon de fuego jadeaba un poco con el pico entreabierto -%¡Ya me hartaron! ¡Acabaré con todos ustedes! ¡Los acabaré!%-Aseguró molesta.

Una gigantesca bola de fuego se formó en su pico, soltando ascuas, y luego la lanzó contra el pokémon más pequeño de todo el grupo, para terror de su entrenadora -¡¡RIRI CUIDADO!!- Gritó Hikari haciendo ademán de ir hacia ella.

Cerca de la Buneary, Kyrin y Shigua combinaron un par de ataques de agua para tratar de detenerla, pero no lograron su cometido y el fuego estalló frente la conejita. Riri abrió los ojos lentamente, sorprendida de aun estar en pie, ¡E intacta! Y al alzar la mirada halló la respuesta… frente a ella se hallaba nadie más que un Raichu, con varios raspones y manchas de suciedad y quemaduras, el ratón eléctrico tembló un poco, y Riri abrió la boca sorprendida para luego dejar salir un gritito preocupado -¡¿Bu-buneri?!

El raichu la miró de reojo y asintió con una sonrisa victoriosa –¡Lai lai! Raichu chuuu…- Dijo con expresión seria, se sacudió un poco y luego lanzó una fuerte carga eléctrica contra el oponente, se le unieron un rayo hielo y una hidro bomba, de Kyrin y Torrent, los demás pokémon de agua y eléctrico también unieron fuerzas uno a uno y a los pocos segundos todos lanzaban sus ataques nuevamente.

Riri seguía petrificada, aún sorprendida por lo ocurrido, Pikachu había evolucionado y ahora de pronto durante la batalla le había protegido, interfiriendo en el camino del ataque y después de todo lo que había pasado entre ambos parecía darse cuenta de que en verdad la aceptaba como amiga, ella realmente le importaba… -¡Buuu… NERI!!- Ayudando a los demás lanzó un rayo hielo también.

En ese momento, Riri empezó a brillar completamente de blanco, su figura aumento de tamaño y se hizo más delicada, sus orejas crecieron hasta llegar al suelo, esponjosas y suaves como lana, al desaparecer la luz ahí estaba Riri, una esbelta coneja de color chocolate, con la misma altura que el Raichu a su lado, sus manos y sus patas también rodeadas de la misma lana de un bonito color crema, al igual que dos mechones parecidos a unas plumas sobre sus ojos , Raichu detuvo su ataque unos segundos y miró a Riri con sorpresa, pero la cara de determinación de la coneja lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Esforzándose con toda su alma, los Pokémon aumentaron el poder al máximo, se detuvieron todos un instante, agitados y cansados, tratando de ver por sobre el polvo. Pasaron varios segundos en los que las criaturas recuperaron el aliento y entonces, sintiendo que ese era el momento justo, todos atacaron al unísono, con un rugido memorable. Hiperrayos, llamaradas, rayos hielo, hidro bombas, truenos, y toda clase de ataques azotaron con furia en un punto fijo de la burbuja violácea, mantener un ataque de tal proporción estaba dejándolos exhaustos, pero siguieron adelante, demostrando su inquebrantable espíritu y su fuerza de batalla.

Un trío de hiperrayos más se unieron a la lluvia de ataques, un Dragonair, un Dragonite y un Aerodactyl, los tres de Wataru aparecieron por sobre las cabezas de los demás pokemon y finalmente ocurrió, aquel fue su límite. La burbuja energética explotó con tal estruendo que el pueblo entero vibró, y hasta en el laboratorio, trozos del techo se desprendieron. La enorme pokémon salió disparada hacia atrás, veloz como una sombra, dio contra un árbol, partiéndolo completamente, pero esto no la detuvo, y terminó estrellándose contra una pared, derribándola y quedando un poco cubierta bajo los escombros.

-Feliz aterrizaje –dijo Egumi risueña.

-No tenemos tiempo… ahora que esta inconsciente- Exclamó Wataru, Utsugi salió de su estado de shock y abrió la caja que contenía la cura.

-¡Pásenmela!- Dijo Egumi mientras extendía la mano montada en la espalda de su Flygon, que sudaba por el cansancio, le pasaron rápidamente una de las jeringas, y con su pokémon dragón se acercó lo más rápido que pudo al legendario, una vez cerca, en un solo movimiento cuidadoso pero preciso inyectó el líquido en el músculo del “hombro” del pokemon, cerca del inicio de su cuello, y tan rápido como se acercó, se alejo varios metros, los demás dieron algunos curiosos pasos más cerca.

-¿Realmente va a funcionar? –Preguntó Hikari.

-Apliqué la carga completa, como dijeron- Mostró Egumi.

-Debería funcionar… quizás tarde un poco más porque es el pokémon entero, y no solo una pluma…- Dijo Utsugi.

-Pero no hay tiempo que perder… necesitamos hacernos cargo del Lugia también- Dijo Shinji.

-¡Miren!- Exclamó Esper llamando la atención de todos, unas cuantas plumas de Ho-oh volvían a su color rojo natural, y parecía estar encogiéndose a su tamaño normal.

-¡Si funciona!- Dijo Eifi con alegría.

-Ho-oh estará bien…- Dijo Wataru –Sus pokémon están muy cansados, pero aun falta la batalla contra Lugia, mientras tanto mis pokémon pueden relevarlos.

-Y aun tenemos a nuestros demás pokémon- Acotó Vali.

-Ese Lugia no debe estar muy lejos, Profesor vamos- Dijo Wataru.

-Eh… s-si- Dijo despegando la vista de la Ho-oh y siguiendo al campeón.

-Esa fue una hora de ataques, poder y destrucción, Nos queda hora y media…- Murmuró el campeón.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Cuatro pokémon cayeron al suelo derrotados, un Gengar, un Toxicroak, un Tyranitar y un Weavile, los ejecutivos rocket dieron un paso atrás impresionados.

-Se acabó, no tienen más pokémon, su batalla termina aquí- Dijo Bruno de brazos cruzados, con un Primeape dando saltos a su lado, moviendo los puños en el aire incansablemente.

-Bien hecho Salem- Karin felicitó a la Houndoom a su lado con una caricia.

Athena gruñó levemente, molesta –Bien, como quieran… aun así no podrán detener a esas criaturas- Regresando a su Tyranitar derrotado.

Ningún elite dijo nada, Itsuki fue el primero en darse vuelta y avanzar, su Girafarig le siguió –Mejor vámonos de una vez… debemos ayudar a esos jóvenes, por que ciertamente no será fácil.

Kyo regresó a su Muk, Bruno a su Primeape y Karin a su Houndoom para finalmente alcanzar al élite 4 de cabello morado, dejando atrás a los confundidos ejecutivos…

-Itsuki, ¿Realmente crees que podamos hacerlo? Wataru dijo que a la media noche… falta sólo una hora y media- Preguntó la entrenadora especialista en tipo oscuro.

-Tenemos que intentarlo como sea- Respondió en su lugar el maestro de pokémon veneno.

-Kyo tiene razón, además, si Wataru y Utsugi lograron desarrollar una cura, hay que arriesgarnos, y hay que vencer.

\----------------------------------------------------------

El área parecía un campo de batalla triste y desolado, las tonalidades grises y rojizas estaban a tono con la destrucción y soledad… ráfagas de viento ásperas y calientes barrían el polvo constantemente, y sin embargo parecía como si éste nunca fuera a desaparecer del lugar. Pero, ¿Realmente estaba abandonado? No, claro que no, seis jóvenes, seis personas normales estaban ahí, enfrentándose solos a algo que los superaba como las olas de una terrible tormenta marina a una pequeña balsa de madera.

La compañía del campeón era bastante útil, y alzaba un poco la moral, sobre todo tras ver el buen trabajo contra Ho-oh, pero esa era la parte fácil…

-42 pokémon… y sólo Noctail es tipo oscuro…- Murmuró  molesto Shinji.

-Muy bien, tendremos que usar a los eléctricos al tope- Dijo Egumi –Los pokémon del campeón nos ayudarán en las defensas y en el ataque final, Nina y Dorinda tienen bastante poder de fuego que era lo que queríamos conseguir, los pokemon de agua están cansados, pueden descansar un poco y luego ayudar con sus ataques tipo hielo, pero por ahora-

-¡Los de fuego relevan!- Cortó Eifi alzando el puño decidida.

-Psyde, Ellie y los tipo normal también pueden servir de buena defensa- Mencionó Valita.

-Exacto, además de que Ro, Flora y las dos Espeon están prácticamente intactos – Siguió Hikari.

-Podemos hacerlo- Aseguró Wataru acercándose al grupo.

-Claro que sí…- Respondió Shinji.


	76. Un haz de luz de esperanza… El final de todo

**75- Un haz de luz de esperanza… El final de todo**

Todo estaba tranquilo, no se emitía el mínimo sonido en ese lugar, una bestia alada de increíble tamaño y colores oscuros surcaba los cielos y miraba a sus alrededores. Repentinamente una carga inmensa de energía eléctrica lo atacó por la espalda, sólo para estamparse con una pared invisible que lo protegía, el Lugia volteo, sus furiosos ojos rojos escanearon el área y hallaron toda una armada de pokémon junto a 8 humanos. Un número igual de pokémon estaba un poco más adelantado del grupo y había lanzado la carga eléctrica combinada –%¿Acaso osan retarme una vez más?… creí que habían aprendido tras su patético intento anterior…%- “Dijo” sin siquiera abrir la boca, nada más que flotando en ese aire tenso.

-Aquello solo fue calentamiento- Dijo Egumi sin sonar intimidada en lo más mínimo.

-%¡Ja! ¿Y creen que ese había sido todo mi potencial? Somos superiores, no pueden vencernos%- Respondió el pokémon morado.

-¿Hablas en plural? ¿Tú y quien más?- Dijo Esper –Esa Ho-oh ya ha caído, ¡Ahora vamos por ti!- Apunto acusadora y retante.

El Lugia ensancho los ojos, y luego los cerró, confiándose de que su escudo repelería cualquier ataque que le lanzaran –¡Ahora!- Dijo Wataru.

-¡Finta!- Ordenó Shinji, una mancha negra se abalanzó sobre el lugia, pero solo logró chocar contra el escudo –No funciona, no es un ataque protección normal- Dijo el chico en un murmuro frustrado.

-¡Luxray, triturar!- Dijo la ojiroja.

-¡Lux tú también!- Hikari le siguió.

Los tres pokemon mordieron y atacaron la protección sin piedad alguna, pero sus ataques no tenían el mínimo efecto, el lugia abrió los ojos de golpe y con una onda psíquica alejó a los tres, las Luxray no se hicieron mucho daño y Noctail estaba intacto -%¡No la encuentro…! No puede ser… ustedes… ustedes… ¿¡Que le hicieron a Gold?!%- Gritó con furia, como siempre que ocurría un arrebato de telepatía como ese, los jóvenes se llevaron las manos a la cabeza.

-Ella… ella es _normal_ ahora- Respondió en voz baja Valita, enfatizando la palabra “normal” –¡Y tú le vas a seguir!.. ¡Egumi!

Las otra joven asintió y ambas dieron órdenes a sus staraptor -¡Aire afilado!- Ambos pokémon expulsaron incontables cuchillas de aire con el batir de sus alas. Lejos de intimidarse, el Pokémon psíquico se dio vuelta y comenzó a prepara un contraataque.

Sin embargo otro pokémon se preparaba frente al grupo, y una tormenta de hojas afiladas y brillantes fue hacia el objetivo común. Tan rápidas eran las hojas de Ro, que a ojos de los entrenadores sólo eran cientos de luces verdes que una vez más chocaban contra el campo de fuerza, esta vez el lugia no hacía nada para defenderse y simplemente trataba de salir del rango de los ataques.

-¿Por qué no contraataca?- Pregunto Hikari.

-No te quejes, mejor esa así- Respondió y sin poder evitar que fuese con un tono de chiste, Eifi –Pokémon de fuego y pokémon eléctricos… ¡¡ATAQUEN AHORA!!- Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.

Desde ambos flancos de la criatura salieron enormes cantidades de electricidad y fuego, que cubrieron completamente la esfera protectora, los pokémon daban su máximo con sus ataques. Flora se unió al bombardeo de hojas de Ro lanzando hojas mágicas multicolores, mientras que Flygon y Salac se unieron a Staraptor y Haniro como antes, escupiendo alientos dragón. Como toque final, Psyde, Elie y Noctail se les unieron cada uno lanzando un ataque de su respectivo tipo. El poder y la cantidad de ataques era magnífico y causaban, al igual que antes, un despliegue de poder, color y ruido incomparables. Entre rugidos, chillidos y gritos, el agredido no hacía nada y al igual que con la Ho-oh su campo de fuerza parecía ceder.

-¡Lo estamos logrando!- Dijo alegre Esper –¡Funciona al igual que antes!

Como si quisiera probar lo contrario, los ataques fueron detenidos cuando súbitamente un torbellino gigantesco de agua se formó entre los grupos, los ataques se detuvieron en su totalidad y el torbellino comenzó a circundar por todo el campo, atropellando a los pokémon en su camino, dejando el suelo húmedo y a sus agresores empapados –¡No!, ¡Los pokémon de fuego!- Exclamó Hikari al ver que eran el próximo blanco.

Fue entonces cuando nuevamente los dragones de Wataru actuaron, esta vez Aerodactyl no estaba, sino que en su lugar había un Salamence, pero junto al Dragonite y al Dragonair se interpusieron entre el ataque y los pokémon de fuego, lanzando feroces ataques eléctricos y un pulso dragón.

A pesar del agua rodeándolo, se podía oír al Lugia rugir ante la ofensiva, los pokémon se miraron los unos a los otros y comenzaron a atacar también, golpes psíquicos, voladores, dragón, hierba, hielo pero sobre todo eléctricos azotaron contra el tornado, que acabó por deshacerse, el lugia cayó un poco herido, pero le bastaron solo unos momentos para recuperarse y volver a atacar –Eso… ¡Eso funcionó!- Dijo sin poder disimular su sorpresa Shinji.

Entonces, la gema de la frente de Psiana brilló, algo que no había pasado ya hace muchos días, la espeon se concentró en su premonición, y una vez que esta acabó, no pudo creer lo que había visto ¡Debía actuar rápido! aunque sería difícil… -¡Piiii!- Corrió al otro lado del campo, pasando frente a los entrenadores, Ro, Flora, Psyde, Elie y Noctail, este ultimo mirándola con atención, finalmente se detuvo y comenzó a hablar ¡Con Espe! -¡Espion pion pion piiiii espi pipion!- Parecía muy seria en lo que decía.

Espe la miraba con sorpresa como si no pudiese creer que su rival odiada le estuviese dirigiendo la palabra después de todo lo que había pasado entre ambas, pero aparentemente formaron un plan aunque nadie pareció notarlo realmente, ya que orden tras orden, los pokemon taladraban el campo de fuerza del Lugia- ¡Pion!- Finalmente Espe asintió, y ambas corriendo en lados opuestos, Espe habló con los pokemon eléctricos, mientras que Psiana con los de fuego, haciendo que detuviesen los ataques y explicándoles “el plan”

Una vez que eso estaba hecho, volvieron al centro y gritaron más órdenes a los pokémon restantes. Los entrenadores, sobre todo Hikari y Esper, parecían estupefactos por su cooperación, finalmente todo ataque cesó por completo, y las dos espeon se adelantaron -¿Qué hacen?- Se preguntó Hikari en voz baja.

Miraron al pokémon legendario casi como en burla y lanzaron un par de poderosos psicorrayos, que se centraron en un solo punto constante -%¿Qué es esto, un débil intento de ataque planeado?%- Preguntó con burla, y lanzó una hidro bomba contra ambas espeon.

-¡Cuidado!- Exclamaron ambas entrenadoras preocupadas.

-¡PION!- Gritaron ambas espeon, y luego todo pasó muy rápido, todos los que conocían algún ataque eléctrico o de hielo los lanzaron de inmediato y la sorpresa fue que… ¡Los ataques fueron efectivos! Y causaron considerable daño.

Las entrenadoras volvieron las mirada a sus eeveeluciones, las cuales habían creado un par de pantallas de luz amarillas frente ellas, el ataque de agua simplemente se había desecho y estaban bien –¡Pero Espe no había perfeccionado pantalla luz!- Dijo Esper.

-Psiana ni siquiera la sabía…- Dijo Hikari en el mismo tono.

-Quizás llevaban un tiempo tratando de aprenderla, y al unir fuerzas las dominaron- Razonó Vali.

-Pero eso no es importante ahora… ¡El lugia! ¡Cayó!- Exclamó apuntándolo Eifi, mientras los pokémon de fuego y dragón daban un remate final y el Lugia recién caía en el suelo con un estruendo, salpicando agua de su ataque anterior.

Antes de tener tiempo para cualquier cosa Hikari tomó uno de los pequeños componentes y corrió hacia el Lugia, Psiana y Flora le siguieron con la mirada mientras que Lux, Dorinda, Torrent y Riri le siguieron, dando atléticos saltos –C-chicas…- Dijo mientras corría –Gracias por… acompañarme… y Riri… felicidades- Rio por lo bajo –Te ves muy hermosa.

-¡Lopu!- La conejita sonrió.

Se acercaron a la bestia de los mares *Te devolveré a la normalidad Silver… * -¡Lo hare!- Dijo decidida, se acercó al pokémon, y con cuidado le clavó la aguja en la parte central del ala izquierda, prácticamente subiéndose a ella.

Tan pronto lo hizo el lugia abrió los ojos con la pupila diminuta, por un momento era negra, pero de inmediato recobró el color de la sangre, todos notaron esto -¡¡HIKARI CUIDADO!!- Gritaron entre todos, Shinji se dirigió a su Salamence.

La chica trataba de aplicar toda la medicina, pero el lugia se alzó de repente, y se vio obligada a soltar la jeringa, que cayó en el suelo rompiéndose. Hikari se sostuvo del ala del pokémon como pudo, sus pokémon comenzaron a lanzarle distintos ataques cuidando de no darle a su entrenadora, hasta que de pronto el pokémon extendió las enormes alas, repeliendo los ataques.

Hikari se soltó del pokémon inevitablemente, Flora ensanchó los ojos y corrió extendiendo los látigos, Psiana hizo lo mismo preparándose para usar un ataque psíquico, Dorinda y Lux corrían de un lado a otro en desespero pensando que hacer, Torrent entro en pánico por unos momentos pero luego comenzó a formar en su pico un torbellino de agua y Riri no hacía más que ver angustiada y desesperada al igual que sus compañeras cuadrúpedas, queriendo ayudar.

Pero no fue ninguna de ellas la que salvó a la pobre coordinadora en su caída, Hikari gritaba al caer, de ojos cerrados y preparándose para cualquier tipo de golpe, pero fue un Salamence el que interceptó su caída, el dragón se tambaleó en el aire y aleteó varias veces hasta recomponerse. Hikari abrió los ojos y se halló sobre la espalda de Salac, siendo sostenida por Shinji para no caer -¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el joven.

La acercó un poco más a él para no caer, mientras Salac hacia una maniobra para esquivar un hiperrayo -Shinji… g-gracias…- Murmuró mientras se abrazaba de él asustada.

-“Yo nunca voy a permitir que nada malo te pase, nunca” –Dijo -¿Te acuerdas de esa madrugada, al borde del lago en las afueras del centro Pokémon de Blackthorn?

Hikari lo miró con asombro, y aquella temprana madrugada al borde del lago brillante, aun con unas pocas estrellas a la vista pareció dibujarse lentamente frente a sus ojos, como un bello mosaico –S-si… claro- volvió a decir en voz baja.

-Dije que te protegería, y ahora es tiempo de hacer valer esa promesa –Y sonrió.

El Pokémon psíquico se las veía ahora lanzando esferas de agua gigantescas a uno por uno de los pokemon que lo habían atacado, una de ellas estalló sobre Lux, que estaba desprevenida, y la Luxray cayó sin demostrar poder levantarse de nuevo, a unos pocos metros, Luxray sufrió el mismo destino. Flygon atacó con un aliento dragón, y un rápido “poder antiguo” de parte del pokémon gigante le hizo pagar su insolencia, derribándolo de los cielos. Acto seguido planeaba atacar a Salac, pero un potente ataque de supercalor lo detuvo, Karuma los estaba protegiendo, se le unió Akai desde poco más lejos, pero una hidrobomba también los dejó fuera de combate –¡No puede ser!- Exclamó Eifi.

-Nuestros pokémon ya están en sus límites, están fatigados tras tanto luchar y comienzan a debilitarse- Respondió Egumi.

-Tenemos que atacar con todo- Dijo Vali –De una vez…

-Eso es lo que esas Espeon trataron de decirnos- Dijo Wataru –La criatura no puede atacar y mantener la defensa al mismo tiempo, cuando contraataca su defensa desaparece, y ahí es cuando debemos atacar nosotros.

-¡Claro!- Dijo Eifi –Por eso cuando atacaban desde al menos dos ángulos distintos, el no se defendía atacando también, solo se quedaba ahí recibiendo los ataques.

Salac bajó a tierra junto a su entrenador y Hikari que estaban bien, luego retomó vuelo para ayudar a Noctail y Zippy, que lanzaban ataques concentrados. La criatura oscura golpeó una cola de acero contra el suelo, lo que hizo temblar todo el lugar y resquebrajar el suelo donde había golpeado, Noctail  y Zippy, entre otros, cayeron al suelo desestabilizados, el Manectric trato de correr para esquivar el subsecuente ataque pero si bien saltó, este le dio en las patas de atrás, el perro eléctrico derrapó en el suelo y de ahí no se movió más.

Entonces fue cuando los entrenadores decidieron hacer que sus pokemon unieran fuerzas, las eeveeluciones, como siempre, hacían frente todas juntas, alternando entre lluvias de bolas sombra y ataques de sus propios tipos. Ro y Flora también atacaban con hojas de la misma manera, Infernape y Tach se arriesgaban dando poderosos golpes contra el débil escudo, y los pokémon de agua salieron todos juntos al campo para atacar como una muralla impenetrable del elemento más fuerte de la naturaleza.

La batalla se volvió más fiera que antes, por increíble que eso pareciera. Staraptor y Haniro se lanzaron como rayos con dos “Pájaro osado” Tati, que también había tomado minúscula parte en la batalla, preparó una bola sombra sobre su cabeza, pero estaba tan débil que parecía no tener fuerza suficiente como para lanzarla, fue entonces cuando Psyde apareció detrás de ella y con un golpe de su brazo derecho, sacudió un tremendo psico-corte a la esfera de energía oscura, que salió echando chispas azules a una impresionante velocidad estampándose contra el escudo. Cuando el pokémon defensor atacó con un hiperrayo más, sintió un mortal ataque de hielo recorriéndolo, y entonces supo que ocurría, los pokemon de agua y hielo estaban aferrados en el ataque, y cuando quiso expulsarlos con sus poderes unos látigos lo tomaron por la cola con insistencia, al tiempo que un rayo solar le daba de lleno, Flora estaba firmemente en su lugar, con las cuatro patas enterradas en el suelo.

Los dragones del campeón se prepararon para atacar y todos juntos hicieron gala de sus enormes poderes juntando ataques de distintos tipos. El dúo de aves, Jade y Xin-shu, además de Tati y Flora, cayeron derrotados. El grupo empezaba a preocuparse.

Nina y Dorinda unieron sus últimos ataques de fuego, poniendo toda su alma en ellos, los torrentes de fuego fueron maravillosos y envolvieron al lugia que estaba ocupado lidiando con Elie, pero después de un ataque de fuego ininterrumpido y con una potencia como esa, ambas perdieron la conciencia, el esfuerzo había sido excesivo.

Salac interceptó al lugia, cosa que hizo que el monstruo se detuviera en seco y girara hacia el dragón, quien recibió un golpe tan duro que se estrelló dejando fisuras en el suelo. Salac cayó para no volver a levantarse, pero ese instante de distracción sirvió a los pokémon de agua para lanzar otra ofensiva.

-%¡No van a  vencerme!… no voy a dejarlos… ya se los he dicho … ¡¡LOS VENCERÉ!!%- Y como invocado por esa frase, un impresionante poder psíquico barrió a todos los pokémon nuevamente, ya estaban acostumbrados a esta ofensiva pero estaban cansados, y varios de ellos cayeron, entre los que se cuentan las dos espeon, Elie, Hikayo, Milotic, Kaito y Desoto.

-No podemos rendirnos…- Dijo Esper poniéndose de pie, al igual que los demás.

Hikari parecía que iba a decir algo, pero tosió y Vali tomó la palabra –Hay que recordar la cueva de hielo, cuando nos enfrentamos a  esos sneasel…

-Pero no logramos vencerlos- Murmuró su hermana.

-Pero tampoco nos rendimos…

-Debo admitir que las palabras de Egumi en el laboratorio me sorprendieron- Dijo esta vez Shinji –Mas vale necios que cobardes... y ahora tenemos que hacernos valer… ¡Noctail pulso oscuro!

-¡Shigua hidrobomba!- Las dos eeveeluciones unieron sus últimos alientos en ese ataque doble, que por primera vez estalló en la cara del pokémon, en lugar del escudo, luego se desplomaron, orgullosos y con honor.

-¡¿Y su protección?!- Preguntó Esper.

-No tiene suficiente fuerza para usarla ya… es el momento…- Dijo Wataru –Dragonite, Salamance, Dragonair, Aerodactyl- sus cuatro pokémon se dirigieron al objetivo común.

-Kyrin… ¡Toma esta oportunidad y salta sobre dragonite!- Dijo Vali muy confiada, Su glaceon blanca obedeció y cuando el dragón naranja pasó cerca se monto sobre su espalda ágilmente.

El lugia atacó con un magnifico pulso dragón, que despachó con pasmosa rapidez a Cyril, Froslass y Psyde, quienes lo atacaban, el ataque también fue dirigido contra Raichu, que pretendía defenderse con su siempre útil y poderosa cola, pero ante sus almendrados y oscuros ojos, Riri saltó frente él, recibiendo el ataque y quedando tirada en el suelo a varios metros tras rodar como una muñeca de trapo -¡¡RIRI!!- Gritó Hikari.

El ratón eléctrico miro a la lopunny inerte, y en pocos segundos, su inmensa rabia no podía contenerse… decenas de miles de voltios se acumularon en sus mejillas y su cola, preparándose para dar el ataque decisivo.

Los cuatro dragones rodearon al lugia –¡Hiperrayo!- Su ataque más fuerte, que había usado arduas veces durante la batalla, no parecía perder poder y los cuatro rayos dieron un golpe directo y efectivo sobre el pokémon.

-Ahora Kyrin… ¡Avalancha!- La glaceon saltó desde la espalda del dragón naranja y en el aire libero su ataque más potente de hielo.

Raichu por su parte saltó con ayuda de su cola y disparó una monstruosa descarga eléctrica usando hasta la última gota de energía que le quedaba, luego, la glaceon y el raichu se precipitaron hacia el suelo, pero antes de hacerlo Dragonair y Aerodactyl los atraparon, siendo golpeados a su vez por un aerochorro lanzado por el lugia antes de caer al suelo, Salamence también parecía haber dado todo, y cayó junto a Salac.

El pokémon permaneció en el suelo, pero nadie se acercó pues podían oír su voz en sus mentes, aun estaba consciente y era un peligro acercarse. Alejado del campo, y sin haber hecho más que mirar la batalla todo este tiempo estaba Utsugi, quien miró su reloj -11:50…- Murmuró inaudiblemente.

 -%¿Por qué lo hacen? ¡¿Por qué?!% –Se preguntó rabioso –%¡¿Por qué se levantan y resisten después de todo?! ¡¿Por qué no caen y ya?! ¿¡Por que siguen luchando y protegiéndose unos a otros?! ¡¿Por qué parece no importarles arriesgar sus vidas para salvar a alguien más?!%- Oían todos claramente.

-No puedes entenderlo… -dijo Wataru -esos sentimientos te son desconocidos… porque estas siendo afectado por lo que te hizo el equipo rocket, lo único que sientes ahora es el odio, el rencor, el miedo…  - Dijo el campeón seriamente.

-Pero… no es demasiado tarde –dijo Hikari, con un intento de sonrisa –Todavía es posible, todavía puedes volver a la normalidad… si te dejáramos ayudarte… Silver…

-%¡¡Cállense!! ¡Yo nunca voy a perder con un puñado de humanos miserables! % - Gritó fuertemente y como el pokémon legendario que es volvió a alzarse en el cielo, su mirada irradiaba luz fulgurante que dañaba la vista de un rojo intenso. Su aura, usualmente violácea, se volvió roja también, y ardía con una fuerza que jamás habían visto. El monstruo irradiaba poder de todo su cuerpo y estaba dispuesto a usarlo todo para deshacerse de ellos, juntó sus dos alas frente sí mismo, formando entre ellas una enorme esfera de energía palpitante, estaba claro que era su ataque definitivo. Todo sonido se esfumó, quedando la zona en el más perfecto y abrumador silencio. El miedo llegó a continuación, un miedo que les oprimía el alma. Pero no los detendría, esta vez no.

-Nuestra única oportunidad de atacar va a ser cuando él mismo nos ataque… -dijo el campeón, que a pesar de su compostura, y de no aparentarlo, también sentía aquel miedo abrumador al ver a la criatura.

-¿Sugiere que tenemos que esperar a que nos lance esa cosa para atacarlo? –preguntó Asustada Eifi.

-¡Es una locura, nos va a matar antes de que podamos hacer algo! –saltó Hikari.

-¿Qué otra opción tenemos? –dijo Shinji, y con la mirada señaló hacia las alas del lugia, donde una cantidad monstruosa ya estaba reunida.

-Hay que atacar con todo en ese momento… es nuestra única oportunidad… -dijo Egumi.

-Entonces, que así sea…- Mencionó Esper.

Los siete se pusieron en guardia, con sus siete fieles compañeros delante de ellos formando una barrera lista para atacar hasta desfallecer.

Shinji y Ro, Hikari y Torrent, Valita y Tach, Eifi y Maraya, Esper y Ringo, Egumi e Infernape, y finalmente, Wataru y su Dragonite. No se miraron entre ellos, todos tenían la vista fija en la bola de energía blanca al frente del oponente, quien seguía con los ojos rojos.

-¡¡¡¡AL ATAQUE!!!! –gritaron los siete entrenadores, y sus bestias rugieron como nunca, quebrando ese silencio antinatural.

Maraya abrió la boca y cargó sin demora el mayor hiperrayo de su vida, Dragonite hizo exactamente lo mismo, Ro se rodeó de un aura verde, iba a usar Planta feroz, Torrent también cargó su ataque definitivo con un brillo azulado a su alrededor, iba a usar el Hidrocañon más potente que pudiese, Infernape, Tach y Ringo simplemente inhalaron y se prepararon para derretir todo lo que tuvieran enfrente con sus enormes llamas.

El Lugia arrojó la bola de luz…

Una milésima de segundo más tarde, los siete Pokémon a la defensa dispararon, escupieron, y arrojaron sus ataques con hasta la última gota de fuerza que moraba en sus espíritus. Las técnicas combinadas generaron un poder que no era de este mundo, y chocaron con toda su fuerza contra la inmensa y deslumbrante bola de luz. El suelo temblaba y se agrietaba, los entrenadores, a pesar del resplandor cegador, no podían quitar la vista de aquel pulso de poderes. Todo dependía de que los ataques de sus pokémon fueran capaces de contener y repeler esa mortal correntada de luz.

Y entonces, no se pudo ver nada más, solo se oyó un agudo zumbido, y una explosión se desató, sin duda, la mayor que habían presenciado en sus vidas, luego los golpeó la onda expansiva, y todo se volvió negro…

 


	77. Triunfo merecido… El final de una batalla épica

**76- Triunfo merecido… El final de una batalla épica**

El zumbido se reiteró, con mucha fuerza, hería su cabeza como una aguja pero eso no la detuvo. Lentamente recobró sus otros sentidos y abrió los ojos, el cielo azul ocupaba toda su vista, tranquilo y sereno como lo recordaba.

Hikari se sentó como pudo, fue entonces que notó que había estado apoyada de su compañero, y ambos, en el suelo rocoso donde se había desatado la cruel batalla. Una ola de preocupación la cubrió e ignoró todo lo demás –¡Shinji!... Shinji ¿Estás bien? Shinji…

 %Tranquila, él está bien% Oyó en su mente una voz tranquila y vagamente familiar, volteó y para su sorpresa vio que recostado al lado de ambos, con la misma elegancia que un cisne al igual que la primera vez que lo vio, estaba Silver, en su tamaño normal y de un blanco perlado.

-Silver…- murmuró simplemente.

%Hola… señorita Hikari% Respondió al saludo con cortesía, bajando la cabeza.

-¡V-volviste! ¡Volviste a la normalidad!- Se regocijó mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pokémon.

%Claro que sí… gracias a todos ustedes…%  En ese momento el joven de cabello morado también despertaba.

Un dolor punzante lo azotó, pero se sentó, sobándose un poco los adoloridos brazos –Augh… rayos…

Los ojos azules de Hikari brillaron –¡Shinji!- Exclamó una vez más, abrazándolo –Estás bien…

El chico no supo ni cómo reaccionar ante eso, y solo parpadeó sorprendido por lo repentino, Silver se rió por lo bajo y al notarlo, Shinji lo miró con sorpresa, con un leve tono de rosado en las mejillas, una vez que la chica de cabello azul se separó, él también decidió preguntar – ¿Tú también te encuentras bien?

-Sí, pero me duele un poco todo…- Respondió ella, borrando su sonrisa ante lo último –Pero… Silver, ¿cómo fue que ocurrió?- Preguntó la joven.

%No se preocupen por eso ahora… miren a su alrededor% Y cuando hicieron lo dicho por el lugia, notaron que ahora el área se veía más clara y simplemente… pacífica.

No muy lejos de ellos se hallaba Gold la Ho-oh, completamente normal como él, “cuidando” también de las Hanaki, Egumi y Esper, y más lejos, en las afueras del laboratorio vagamente se distinguían las figuras de los elite 4, Utsugi y Wataru –Y ahora…- Dijo Hikari, trató de pararse pero enseguida su expresión cambio a una mueca de dolor y cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

%¡Señorita Hikari!% Exclamó el Lugia preocupado, fue entonces que llamó la atención del grupo más alejado.

Los susodichos llegaron rápido e Itsuki ayudó a pararse a Hikari y a su hijo –Calma, no se esfuercen tanto- Comentó –Profesor Utsugi… ahora que recobraron la conciencia es mejor que los llevemos al centro médico más cercano- Dijo con seriedad.

-Itsuki, tus pokémon no se han recuperado completamente, ¿Crees que estén lo suficientemente bien para teletransportarlos?- Pregunto preocupado Utsugi.

-No te preocupes, mi Gardevoir está bastante estable y confío en ella- Dijo el de cabello morado, ayudando a Hikari a sostenerse.

-Bien- Wataru simplemente asintió, y luego vieron el llamado de Ho-oh –parece que los otros jóvenes también despiertan.

Itsuki echo una rápida mirada a la derecha y suspiró –Volveré rápido- y sin dificultad alguna libero a su Gardevoir –Sácanos de aquí, a Cherrygrove.

\---------------------------------------------------

...

\---------------------------------------------------

-Vamos chicos ¡No se esfuercen tanto!- Una mujer joven de cabello rosa advertía a un par de jóvenes entrenadores desde el umbral del centro pokémon.

Una pelirroja volteó para verla –Cálmese enfermera Joy, ya estamos completamente recuperados… ¡Usted misma lo dijo!- Respondió simplemente, la batalla que mantenía se detuvo completamente, y su oponente, Shinji, también miraba a la enfermera de cabello rosa.

La susodicha suspiró resignada –Aun así, no deberían sobre exigirse y deberían descansar un poco, desde que les dije eso hace tres días no han parado de entrenar con sus pokémon, van a fatigarse otra vez- Dijo un poco molesta ante lo último –Además, recuerden lo que les dije de…- Y ahora fue turno de Egumi para suspirar ampliamente, pues sabía que le esperaba un largo sermón sobre el cuidado de la salud. Sus pokémon sabiendo lo mismo dejaron la batalla olvidada, Luxray comenzado a lamer su pata para limpiarse un poco la cara y Flygon bajando a tierra firme y descansando sus alas. Al otro lado del campo, Shinji negó con la cabeza y se retiró sin decir nada, Noctail y Raichu lo miraron y lo siguieron silenciosamente.

Al entrar al centro pokémon vio a Hikari junto a Riri, Psiana y Dorinda, probando y guardando poffin de todos los colores –Hmm… hola Shinji- Saludo casualmente sin apartar la vista de su tarea.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó él tomando asiento a su lado, Raichu por su parte no lo pensó dos veces y tomo uno de los poffin para comérselo con un par de bocados, Noctail se subió al asiento donde estaba Psiana, que le lamió la mejilla cariñosamente, Dorinda estaba recostada bajo la mesa, desperezada.

-Me preparo… - Respondió la chica de cabello azul –Llevamos un mes aquí, y he aprovechado mi tiempo, he hecho una presentación para cada uno de mis pokémon e incluso tengo un par de presentaciones dobles… estoy lista para lo que sea que me lance el gran festival. Además, hice muchos poffin con todas las bayas que tenía, ya que me quedaban muy pocos- Comentó.

-Un mes… y aun así pareciera ayer cuando luchamos contra Silver ¿No?- Dijo Shinji – Y no veo por qué necesitamos tanto tiempo para “recuperarnos”- Murmuró fastidiado –Creo que la peor había sido Valita Hanaki, que se había fracturado la pierna izquierda.

-Sí, el campeón la trajo cargada mientras tu papá y los otros élite ayudaban a su hermana, Egumi y Esper ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo Hikari riendo –Pero ella no fue la única, en realidad nadie salió de ahí ileso… tu resultaste con un par de costillas rotas, ¿No?

-Bah… ni lo menciones- Miro a otro lado –Si debo recordártelo, esa caída y el mal aterrizaje sobre Salac causaron que tu brazo tampoco saliera muy bien de la batalla…

Hikari suspiró –Si… y aunque mi mamá estaba histérica y echa un mar de llanto en un inicio, ahora estoy mejor. Todos lo estamos- Agregó sonriendo, entonces notó la pata chocolate de raichu a punto de tomar un poffin dorado con chispas verdes –No Raichu ¡Ese no!- se lo quitó y le dio otro, también dorado pero sin el toque verde.

Raichu lo miró sin saber muy bien la diferencia y Riri se acercó a su lado para compartir con él –¡Lopu!- y ambos sonrieron.

-Ese es un poffin de baya salac, son bastante escasas y no pude hacer muchos, los guardo justamente para Salac- Explicó Hikari con una sonrisa nerviosa -Y por cierto, aun no le puse nombre a Raichu… - Dijo con un tono nostálgico que llamó la atención de sus pokémon y Shinji –Shinji… me habías dicho que le pusiera nombre cuando evolucionase, y hasta ahora no lo he hecho –Miró al Raichu- Te moviste muy bien en batalla, aun cuando habías acabado de evolucionar, gracias a ti Riri evolucionó y… ambos se protegieron en batalla el uno al otro, realmente se han vuelto muy cercanos ¿No es así?- Sonrió a ambos pokémon.

Riri se sonrojó ligeramente y luego cubrió la cara con una de sus peludas orejas, Raichu por otro lado desvió la mirada nervioso, también con un ligero sonrojo. Psiana y Noctail se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

-Pues sí, con respecto a eso…- Comenzó Shinji –Le había dicho a Raichu desde un principio que posiblemente iba a evolucionarlo durante una batalla, fuese de práctica o no, y que no me detendría por el… – Dijo seriamente –Le dije que lo más difícil al evolucionar seria su nuevo tamaño y peso para moverse, y sobre todo su cola, que es extremadamente distinta a la cola de un Pikachu, así que en el momento en que evolucionara debía empezar a mover su cola.

-¡Ya veo!- Exclamó Hikari de pronto, Dorinda abrió un ojo y miro a su entrenadora –Por eso… por eso durante tu batalla contra Lance, Raichu no dejaba de mover la cola tan alocadamente.

El joven asintió –Así es, le di un poco de tiempo sin moverse pero luego tuvo que comenzar a esquivar, saltar y finalmente atacar con la cola… todo lo hizo muy bien, incluso siendo algo más grande que un Raichu normal.

-Bueno…- Dijo Hikari terminando de guardar los poffin – Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, lo que importa es lo de ahora, y ya lo he pensado…  nombraré a Raichu “Ryu”- Dijo muy segura.

-¿Ryu?- Repitió el entrenador, Raichu lo miraba con cara dudosa, pensando bien en el nombre como decidiendo si le gustaba.

-Pienso en él porque tienes letras de su nombre como “Salac” en “Salamence”, “Lux” en “Luxray”…

-Raichu no se escribe con “y”- Le respondió el chico alzando una ceja.

-Lo sé- Respondió ella sin inmutarse –Por eso se parece también al nombre de Riri- Señaló –“Riri” vino de la repetición de la última silaba de “Buneary” sin embargo cambie la “y” por una “i” ya que sería un poco raro dejarle con la “y”, ahora hago lo mismo cambiando la “i” por una “y”. No lo sé, a mí me gusta- Sonrió.

-¡Lailai!- El ratón alzo las patitas alegre acorde.

-Mañana seguiremos nuestro viaje, ya hemos tenido suficiente aquí…- Dijo Shinji.

-Sip, un mes para nosotros es más que suficiente, y me alegra mucho que los pokémon estén también ya recuperados… es excelente que no se hayan hecho daños graves, estaba preocupada por Karuma, Psiana, Riri y… Ryu- Mencionó el nombre nuevo del Raichu con algo de énfasis –Y tan pronto estuvieron bien comenzaron a entrenar otra vez, sobre todo Ryu, vaya que cuando quiere se parece a ti ¿No?- Dijo mirando de reojo al chico.

-Yo no lo creo así- Dijo él despreocupado.

-Bueeeno… de todas maneras eso no tiene nada de malo.

-¿No que no te agradaba como era mi actitud?- Preguntó el casualmente, pero Hikari se tomó esa pregunta muy personal y seria.

-B-bueno… tú eres tú- Respondió simplemente.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?- Ahora fue él quien la miró, pero ella no volteó, simplemente fijando la vista baja en Dorinda.

-Pues… que cada persona tiene una forma de ser, diferente y… característica, y yo opino que cada persona debe ser fiel a sí mismo y actuar según sus propias ideas y pensamientos- Sonrió en ese momento –Mientras no tenga que ver con maltratar a los pokémon- Y ante esto le dirigió una rápida mirada fea – para mí está bien…

-Así que te agrada mi forma de ser…- Resumió él.

-Tal y como eres ahora me agradas- Aseguró ella con una sonrisa, mirándolo –Se que he dicho esto antes, estoy segura de que sí pero lo repetiré: es como tú mismo dijiste en un inicio, cuando comenzamos nuestro viaje por Johto, “solo debo acostumbrarme a ti, pues no eres tan malo cuando se te conoce”… lo irritante e indiferente eso sí no se te va a quitar –Dijo con tono juguetón –Pero una persona me dijo una vez “Tu eres tú y eso es maravilloso”- Finalizó acercándose a él aun con esa sonrisa -¿No lo crees así?- y le dio un ligero y rápido beso en la mejilla. Riri rió por lo bajo como niña pequeña, Ryu los miró a ambos con una ligera sonrisa también.

Hubo un ligero silencio mientras Hikari se ocupaba de nuevo guardando los poffin y otras cosas, ninguno dijo nada por casi un minuto sólido *¿Qué rayos acabo de hacer…?* Preguntaba para sí la chica algo avergonzada, esperaba que el chico no se lo tomase mal.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?- Preguntó el por fin.

-…Pues… mi mamá- Respondió ella aún en el mismo estado.

Una sonrisa victoriosa se asomó en sus labios –Bueno… tu mamá también te ha dicho que es de muy mala fama tu frase de “no hay por qué preocuparse”…- Comentó.

-Shinji… no arruines el momento por favor…- suspiró Hikari.

-No arruino el momento, solo relajo el ambiente, estas nerviosa y tu cara está tan roja como un charme-

-¡¡N-No digas nada!!- Inexplicablemente se tornó más roja, se paró de golpe y se alejó rápidamente –¡V-Voy a guardar los poffin y terminar d-de arreglar todo!- Declaró antes de desaparecer de vista.

El simplemente miró el pasillo por donde se había ido, se paró y los pokémon se dispusieron a  seguirle, Dorinda estirándose tras su descanso, Psiana y Noctail bajando del otro asiento. Shinji metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón –Hn… tú también me agradas tal cual eres, Hikari- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

\-----------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente era 10 de marzo, era hora ya de continuar el viaje…

Los seis entrenadores se encontraban de pie reunidos en las afueras del centro pokémon de Cherrygrove formando un círculo, mochilas en las espaldas. Los pokémon ave trinaban como nunca.

Egumi fue la primera en hablar – Bueno ¿Qué es lo que tienen pensado hacer ahora? Yo iré directo a ciudad plateada, para prepararme para la conferencia plateada.

-Yo también, pero a mi propio ritmo gracias…- Acotó Esper.

-mi hermana y yo vamos a ciudad plateada también, pero vamos al Gran festival… - Dijo Valita

-Así es… y ahí te estaré esperando, Hikari- Dijo Eifi retante.

-Claro que si- Dijo la otra coordinadora –Pero primero Shinji y yo vamos a las planicies Índigo, al Gran Festival de Kanto.

\- ¿Ah sí?- Pregunto la de cabello naranja cambiando su expresión - ¿Y eso?

-Dos de mis mejores amigos van a participar… y como será un mes antes que el gran festival de aquí de Johto, iré a apoyarlos… además puede ser buena inspiración- Dijo muy segura.

-Tiene razón…- Murmuró Valita.

-Pero… eventualmente todos nos veremos en la Liga- Dijo Esper poniendo las manos en la cintura.

-¿Saben? Yo creo que todo este asunto de… lo de Newbark, nos ha cambiado un poco- Dijo la chica de Sinnoh.

-Lo dices porque mi hermana y Esper hicieron tregua… al igual que su espeon y la tuya- Dijo Valita.

-Y espero que así se queden...- Dijo cruzándose de brazos Egumi.

-Oye Shinji… ¿Y qué fue de la pluma de Lugia que tenía tu Pikachu?- Preguntó Eifi.

-Volvió a su estado natural y está justo aquí- Todo el grupo giró las vistas en la misma dirección, los 4 élite y el campeón aparecían, Karin llevaba la pequeña pluma en la palma de su mano y se la entregó a Shinji –El profesor Utsugi me dijo que ya no la necesitaba, y que como te pertenecía, debería devolvértela.

-De las tres muestras de cura que habían, sólo una quedo intacta, el profesor Utsugi piensa guardarla para estudiarla mejor y por si ocurre algún otro problema… aunque esperemos que no- Dijo Bruno.

-La verdad no hemos sabido más del equipo Rocket tras arrestar a esos cuatro ejecutivos… y eso es un alivio- Mencionó Wataru.

-Pero… si la última no fue usada, entonces ¿Cómo es que Silver volvió a la normalidad?

-Realmente no lo sabemos… pero creemos que uso toda su fuerza con ese último ataque y eso lo debilitó, haciendo que la cura surtiera un mejor efecto- Dijo Kyo.

-De todas formas- La elite de cabello plateado volvió a tomar la palabra -Todo fue gracias a ustedes… son realmente fuertes.

-Cierto, y también demostraron mucho Valor- Kyo asintió.

-Esa fue una batalla memorable ciertamente- Añadió Bruno.

-Una que de seguro no olvidaremos- Dijo Hikari.

-Trabajaron en equipo y vencieron un par de pokémon cuyos poderes asustarían a cualquiera- Dijo Itsuki, y miró a Shinji –Estoy orgulloso- Murmuró con una sonrisa victoriosa, que el chico copió.

–Sus pokémon lucharon muy bien y se ve que les tienen mucha confianza y cariño, además de que están excepcionalmente entrenados- Dijo Wataru -Gracias a todos.

Valita tomo aire y negó con la cabeza –No, gracias a usted, campeón Wataru – sonrió –Está claro que sin su ayuda no lo hubiésemos logrado… y personalmente- Comenzó con un leve sonrojo –Gracias por haberme traído sana y salva cuando no podía caminar- Admitió avergonzada –Realmente usted es el mejor- Y valientemente le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo un poco a todos, el maestro de dragones solo sonrió mientras que Eifi reía para sí.

-Bueno, sólo tenemos una cosa más que decirles- Comenzó Itsuki.

-Buena suerte en lo que hagan de ahora en más- Dijeron los 5 adultos.

-Muchas gracias- Dijeron los jóvenes… y así partieron camino.

\----------------------------------

Egumi miró el horizonte, le esperaba un largo camino hasta ciudad plateada, aun más ahora que se encontraba en cherrygrove, pero suspiró  y se echó la mochila al hombro –No por nada soy una entrenadora- Dijo con seriedad, y comenzó a avanzar a su destino.

\------------------------------

-Bueno, es más que obvio que ahora debo dirigirme casi al borde de Kanto y Johto, cerca de las Cataratas Tohjo - Se decía Esper –Para eso debo ir a Newbark y a su vez…- Revisó su mapa –Debo pasar por el bosque de la ilusión… ay no otra vez- Se quejó, pareció pensarlo un rato y luego volvió a fijar la mirada decidida –Bueno, simplemente viajare ese pequeño trecho sobre Akai…

\------------------------------

-Y dime hermanita- Comenzó Eifi con tonito juguetón – Como fan que eres ¿Le pediste su autógrafo a Wataru?

-¿Autógrafo?- Dijo ella en broma –¡Por Arceus logré darle un beso en la mejilla!- Comentó llevándose la mano al corazón.

Eifi soltó carcajada – Bueno, eso seguro que vale mucho más.

\------------------------------

-Ay Cresselia… - Se quejaba Hikari -Yo no quiero pasar por el bosque de la ilusión de nuevo… y otra vez a Newbark- Hizo pucherito.

-Vamos no te quejes Hikari- Replicó el chico a su lado negando con la cabeza.

-%Si quieren puedo llevarlos a las cataratas Tohjo… ¡Para allá voy!% La sombra de un pokémon los cubrió y ambos voltearon.

-¿Silver aun estas por aquí?- Preguntó Hikari sorprendida.

-%Aun me siento muy culpable por lo que ocurrió%- Declaró el Lugia –%Y quería asegurarme de que todos se recuperaran completamente y siguieran sus viajes tranquilos y en buen estado%

-Está bien ya… todos saben que no fue tu culpa realmente- Dijo Shinji –Ustedes legendarios ciertamente deben cuidarse.

%Pues sí…% El resoplido que ejecutó era parecido a un suspiro de resignación. Aterrizó y se agachó, plegando las placas azules de su espalda %Suban… es lo menos que puedo hacer%

-Gracias Silver- Dijo Hikari acariciándolo –¡Esto es genial!- Exclamó subiendo a la espalda del pokémon.

-Procura no caerte…- Dijo Shinji.

-No importa, sé que lo hiciera tú me ayudarías de nuevo… ¿No?- Y sonrió.

El no dijo nada, y también subió a la espalda del Lugia.

“ _Yo nunca voy a permitir que nada malo te pase, nunca”_

Silver extendió las alas -¡Vamos! ¡¡A las cataratas Tohjo!!- Exclamó emocionada Hikari.


	78. ¡Saliendo de Johto y entrando en Kanto!

**77- ¡Saliendo de Johto y entrando en Kanto!**

Estaba anocheciendo, el viaje fue bastante ligero y el paisaje iba cambiando paulatinamente, así como las clases de Pokémon que podían verse. No habían tardado mucho en llegar a su destino y la cueva de las cataratas Tohjo se alzaba imponente.

Silver aterrizó y bajó las alas -%Ya es tarde, pero hemos llegado…%- Dijo con un suspiro.

-Esta es la entrada de las cascadas Tohjo, no hay duda. Vamos entremos - Dijo Shinji.

El interior era como el de cualquier otra cueva en la que hayan estado, húmedo y oscuro, con algunas sutiles diferencias, como el techo, del que colgaban variadas estalactitas de diversos tamaños a más de cincuenta metros de altura.

-¡Es enorme! –exclamó Hikari alzando la vista hacia una inmensa cascada, el agua golpeaba las rocas que bordeaban el lago con furia, la espuma era blanca y abundante, dándole un toque natural y hermoso.

-Este es el corazón de las cataratas Tohjo, tenemos que cruzarla para llegar al otro lado – Dijo Shinji.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Tenemos que pasar a través de eso?-

-En todo caso seria subir por la cascada y avanzar unos pocos kilómetros antes de bajar por otra… pero podemos simplemente atravesar la cueva por aire.

-Ahh… –La chica suspiró aliviada –Sin embargo sería bueno quedarnos aquí dentro para pasar la noche, digo… afuera esta el mar y…

-Claro- Respondió él, y como siempre todo estuvo listo en pocos minutos.

Afuera, Silver también se preparaba para dormir, miraba la luna muy atento, la cual recién hace un par de días había salido de su estado de luna llena. Hikari apareció para hacerle compañía –Hola Silver…- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-%Señorita Hikari…%- Murmuró simplemente, un poco sorprendido -%¿No debería ya de irse a dormir?%- Preguntó con sutileza.

-Aun está temprano para eso…- Esta vez el que había hablado era Shinji, que también se acercaba, ambos se sentaron a un lado del lugia.

-¿Verdad que la luna es hermosa?- Preguntó la chica en voz baja –Y las cataratas también lo son, este lugar es realmente un buen lugar para ser el límite regional entre Kanto y Johto.

-%Sí%- Comentó Silver –%Por eso a Suicune le gusta tanto esta área%

-¿Suicune? ¿Acaso habita por aquí?-

Silver negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta del entrenador -%No… al igual que Raikou y Entei están constantemente recorriendo la región entera, pero a ella le gusta mucho venir acá y… les contaré un secreto%- Comenzó con un tonito divertido -%Una vez dijo que quisiera tener un bebe aquí%- Y rió un poco.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Hikari volvió a hablar –¿Y ahora a dónde irás?

-%Oh… bueno, tengo que dirigirme a las islas naranja%

-¿Islas naranja?

-%O Archipiélago naranja como prefieran llamarlo%

-Son un archipiélago de islas que se encuentran al sur de kanto- Dijo Shinji, Hikari asintió comprendiendo.

-%Mis padres deberían estar allá… más específicamente en las islas Shamouti… sólo espero que no estén Articuno Zapdos y Moltres, o lo últimos dos, nunca paran de pelear%- Negó con la cabeza

-Parece que conoces muy bien a los demás legendarios- Dijo Hikari con una gotita de sudor, al oír como Silver hablaba de cada uno como si fuesen sus amigos más cercanos.

-%Sólo algunos, pero seguro… es más, van camino a las planicies Índigo, ¿No?... pues les diré un secreto, por el camino hay aguas termales donde muchos pokémon van a descansar un poco… a veces Entei pasa por ahí, pero no se queda mucho ya que Kanto no es su área%

-¡Aguas termales!- Exclamó Hikari –Definitivamente habrá que detenerse un par de horas- Decidió con una gran sonrisa entrelazando las manos, Shinji roleó los ojos.

-Bueno, nos tomara un par de días llegar hasta las planicies Índigo… ¿Cuándo dijiste que era el gran festival por allá?

-Empieza el 5 de Abril… quedan como… - Empezó a hacer cuentas mentales – quedan 26 días- Dijo finalmente- Es un mes antes que la Liga de Kanto.

-¿La liga de Kanto? Varios entrenadores estarán preparándose incluso desde un mes antes, quizás pueda tener unas buenas batallas de práctica- Dijo el chico.

-%Estoy seguro Joven Shinji%- Aseguró el Lugia sonriendo divertido al escuchar las historias de los dos chicos.

-Oye Silver, no he podido evitar darme cuenta… ¿Nos estas tratando con honoríficos?-

-%Pues sí%- Dijo el pokémon blanco de lo más tranquilo -%Después de todo se han ganado todo mi respeto y agradecimiento tras lo que ocurrió allá atrás en Newbark%

-Pero eso ha quedado en el pasado… - Dijo la chica abrazando sus rodillas –Sobre todo porque ya va un mes que ocurrió eso- suspiró -¿Shin?- Comenzó mirando al chico, y llamándolo como hacia un tiempo que no hacia -¿Hace cuanto que viajamos juntos?- Preguntó con tono de voz como si ella misma tratara de hacer cuentas.

-Si quieres saber la fecha exacta pregúntale a Reiji- Dijo roleando los ojos, la chica soltó una risa –Pero yo diría que unos 4 meses.

-Pareciera mucho más tiempo- Dijo ella con un pucherito. Pasaron otro rato de silencio en el que no se hacía más que oír las olas golpeando suavemente las rocas, los noctowl ululando en la oscuridad y el ver las miles de estrellas brillantes en el cielo.

Hikari bostezó al cabo de un rato largo -%Señorita Hikari debería ir a dormir… y usted también joven Shinji%- Mencionó el Lugia.

-Tienes razón silver…- Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie –Buenas noches.

-%Duerman bien%- Dijo el lugia con una sonrisa, Hikari le echó una última mirada y luego fue a dormir.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente el sol ya había salido, pero muy escasos rayos solares se filtraban dentro de la cueva. Afuera y a orillas del mar, Silver bostezaba, extendía las alas y se preparaba para su largo viaje. Dentro de la cueva de las cataratas Tohjo, Hikari recién se había despertado y estaba organizando su cabello ya que como siempre que duerme al aire libre parecía el pelaje de un Jolteon. Shinji estaba en la entrada, esperando a la chica y viendo al lugia.

-%Bueno, esta vez sí es definitivo… me temo que no creo que vuelva a verlos%- Dijo con un tono triste, al ver salir a Hikari, acomodando su mochila.

-Aww silver…- Dijo la chica triste -No creo que sea un adiós… sólo un hasta luego- Comentó cariñosamente.

-%Puede ser… si alguna vez van al archipiélago naranja, vayan a islas Shamouti%

Hikari se abrazó de su largo cuello, a lo que él acarició su cabeza con el sedoso cabello azul de la chica –Prométeme que te cuidaras mucho, y que no nos vas a olvidar.

-%Claro…%- Respondió con su usual serenidad, se alejó varios pasos y tomó vuelo –%Suerte en el gran festival y la liga… ¡Nos veremos!%

-¡Adiós Silver, Suerte con Gold!- Y con eso dicho el lugia hizo una acrobacia en el aire y cayó en picada hacia el mar, agitando la espuma blanca de la superficie y salpicando mucha agua. Hikari juró haber oído su voz “ _Ya te dije que ella y yo… bah, olvídalo…”_ y lo próximo que se vió fue una mancha negra en el agua alejándose, y un rugido casi musical que se perdía en la distancia –Ya está… se ha ido…

Shinji no dijo nada unos momentos, pero luego libero a Salac y tomó el pokégear, buscando el mapa –Vamos sube- Dijo ofreciéndole la mano –La ruta acaba con las cataratas, una vez ahí debemos avanzar por el norte, ruta 26… y llegamos a las planicies Índigo.

-Bueno, no esperemos mas…- Dijo ella animada, luego le echó un vistazo al dragón y rio por lo bajo –A ti no te molesta en lo más mínimo llevarnos donde sea, ¿Verdad Salac? - Salac rugió y asintió como respuesta –¡No olvides que haremos una parada en esas aguas termales!- Mencionó animada.

\--------------------------------------------------

Finalmente iban por la ruta 26, caminaban y caminaban y las horas se iban con ellos, un poco lentas y perezosas… se había notado un cambio de paisaje entre Johto y la ruta en la que ahora se hallaban. En Kanto el suelo parecía más rocoso, de la misma manera que los árboles no eran tan frondosos como en Johto, además, hubo aumento de temperatura… pero sólo un poco. Aun se podían divisar sentret y rattata correteando de acá para allá de manera escurridiza.

Para evitar un aburrimiento total durante la ruta la chica decidió hacer una llamada a sus compañeros de Sinnoh y hablaba con ellos sobre el evento próximo –Y bien chicos… ¿Cómo será el gran festival, acaso ya lo saben?

-Lo dijeron hace poco…  al parecer son 270 participantes… hay dos rondas de demostración simple y tras ello quedan 64 participantes, que se van eliminando poco a poco en batallas dobles.

-¿Dos rondas de demostración? ¿Ya sabes que pokémon vas a usar en ellas?

-Pues sí, tengo una de mis demostraciones listas y estoy acabando con la otra pero… no te voy a decir a quienes voy a usar, será sorpresa- Respondió la pelirroja guiñando un ojo.

-¿Y tú Kengo?-

-Yo tengo ambas demostraciones listas, y debo decir que me esforcé bastante- Dijo con un suspiro el castaño -El ultimo gran festival fue un fiasco después de todo- Comentó amargo.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que esta vez te ira muy bien- Dijo apoyándolo la chica de cabello azul.

-Bueno, sólo te adelantaré que en una de mis presentaciones uso a mi butterfree- Dijo el castaño.

-Un butterfree… esos son muy lindos- Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.

-Y hablando de lindo… ¿Sabes? No puedo esperar a que nos encontremos- Dijo Kengo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Jeje… yo tampoco Kengo- Respondió animada - Unos pasos delante el de cabello morado echó una mirada por encima de su hombro.

-Oh… cierto que no te hemos preguntado… ¿Y Shinji?- Cuestionó Nozomi.

El chico en cuestión suspiró –Él… pues no creo que _asista_ al gran festival… me dijo que si trataría de buscar buenas batallas, yo misma admito que aún le falta un poco mas de práctica a su equipo, no que no sean fuertes pero…

-Hasta que por fin te das cuenta- Dijo Shinji.

-Ay si…- Dijo sarcástica.

-Oye Hikari.

La chica prácticamente se preparo para un comentario suyo como respuesta -¿Ajá?

-Al parecer llegamos a tus queridas aguas termales…- Dijo volteando con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿Eh?- Hikari alzo la vista, y Shinji simplemente apuntó hacia su derecha, ella le siguió con la mirada y vio a lo lejos varios estanques pequeños, algunos incluso con pokémon dentro descansando, el vapor emanaba del agua cálida – ¡Fantástico!- Exclamó con estrellitas en los ojos – Podre darme un baño en las aguas termales- Celebró dando un par de saltitos –Kengo, Nozomi, hablamos luego chicos.

-Eh, claro…- Dijo Nozomi un poco divertida por su repentino cambio de actitud –hablamos después.

Kengo sólo se reía un poco –Claro, ¡disfruta tu descanso!

\------------------------------------------

Tras unos pocos minutos, los 12 pokémon de ambos equipos estaban fuera de sus pokébolas y corrían por alrededor de una de las lagunas, o se zambullían en ellas animadamente –Me parece muy bien que los pokémon puedan disfrutar también de un recreo en este lugar- Mencionó la coordinadora, que ya estaba en traje de baño. Dejó la toalla que tenía en manos juntos el resto de sus cosas y se metió al agua, con un suspiro.

-Bastante bien ¿No?- Pregunto el chico a su lado.

-Es taaan relajante… hacia bastante tiempo que no tomaba un baño como este.

-Igualmente…- Murmuro el joven

Hikari y Shinji estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, cerrando los ojos y relajándose con el calor natural del agua, los pokémon también estaban tranquilos –Aahh… la última vez que estuve en las aguas termales fue en casa de tus primas- Dijo ella en tono casual.

-Oh… cierto- Mencionó el –Ah- Repentinamente recordó algo –Eso no fue cuando…

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe recordando -¡¿EH?! ¡Lalalalala! ¡No quiero oír de eso!- Exclamo mientras se cubría los oídos con las manos, al tiempo que su cara se tornaba roja -¡Ni lo menciones!- Dijo parándose de golpe.

-¡La culpa la tuviste tu!- Se quejó él.

-Bueno pero… ¡No debiste haber hablado del tema!

-Muy bien, los dos metimos la pata, vamos a olvidar lo que paso- Dijo Shinji cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Bien! Simplemente… olvidemos ese accidente vergonzoso, y disfrutemos de las aguas termales- Hikari volvió a sentarse, suspirando, pero esta vez con resignación.

-Me parece bien…- Murmuro el mirando a otro lado.

No muy lejos Ro y Torrent veían la escena y negaron con la cabeza.


	79. Especial - ¡Un rato con los equipos!

**78 Especial - ¡Un rato con los equipos!**

Los pokémon solo miraron la escena frente a ellos. Ro negó con la cabeza –Estos dos… no pueden estar en paz por menos de 10 minutos ¿Verdad?- Se preguntó más a sí mismo que a Torrent.

E empoleon le miró con una gotita –No creo que sea para tanto… - Pero se detuvo al oír a uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Oye Torreeeent!- Volteó y vio a Psiana metida en el agua y nadando animadamente –¿No vas a entrar al agua?  Esta tibia- Dijo con su voz suave.

-Luego, ahora esty hablando de asuntos importantes aquí- Dijo el tipo metal cruzando sus aletas. Ro le miró confundido, no era tan importante…

-¡Yo si voy!- Dijo mientras pasaba corriendo a su lado Dorinda, frenó en la orilla y tocó el agua con la punta de la pata –Bien…- y se metió lentamente.

Flora también se acercó al grupo –Dorinda… ¿Vas a entrar al agua tú también?- Preguntó sorprendida. ¿Qué no el agua le hacía daño a los tipo fuego?

-Claro- Respondió la Ninetales –El que sea un pokémon de fuego no quiere decir que no deba darme un baño de vez en cuando… no creerás que este pelaje se mantiene brillante y limpio por sí sólo- Agregó divertida.

-Muy cierto, uno nunca debe descuidar la apariencia - Dijo Riri que se sentaba a la orilla y mojaba sus patas “peinando” con sus manos, el largo pelaje de sus orejas.

-Yo supongo que también entraré- Dijo Ryu.

-Mucho cuidado, no queremos un accidente- Mencionó Ro.

-Mmm… ¡Sí!- Dijo el Raichu y con un saltó se lanzó al agua, salpicando un poco a Torrent y al pokémon continente.

-¿Saben?… deberíamos de tirar a Karuma aquí dentro también – Dijo Dorinda juguetona, pero con una mirada maliciosa, sus largas colas se mecían en el agua.

-Dorinda, deja a la chica tranquila…- Dijo Torrent – ¿Por cierto donde…?- Miró a ambos lados y ¡Valla sorpresa! La halló cerca de los dos entrenadores  -¿Sabes qué?… no me parece tan mala idea… ¡Alguien vaya a buscarla por arceus!- Dijo algo molesto con las aletas a la cintura.

-Yo voy, alguien tiene que separarla del maestro Shinji, sobre todo después de lo que ocurrió la última vez que estuvo en unas aguas termales- Dijo Lux mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la quilava.

Torrent se giró a Ro – Como sabe eso…?

Ro soltó un suspiro –Supongo que las chicas habrán notado que no estaba cuando estabamos en Ecruteak.

-La misma Karuma se lo dijo- Comentó Noctail casualmente mientras se acercaba al grupo -Ya sabes la amistad que tiene esas dos…

-Noctail ahí estas… ¿Y donde están Kaito y Salac?- Preguntó Torrent.

Psiana se acercó al grupo al oír la voz de Noctail -Salac… en el cielo- Dijo apuntando hacia arriba con la cola –Kaito fue bajo el agua y no ha vuelto…- Dijo sonando algo desanimada–Lleva ahí como 10 minutos, no creo que quiera compartir con el resto del grupo.

-Asocial…- Murmuró Dorinda  chapoteando agua felizmente.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltameeee!- Se quejaba Karuma mientras que Lux la traía cerca de los demás, la quilava hizo un pucherito una vez que su compañera la bajó.

-Karuma deja que la señorita Hikari y Shinji tengan un poco de tiempo juntos- Dijo Ro autoritario.

-Pero yo solo quiero saber de que hablaban…

-¿Por qué no mejor viene a hablar con nosotros aquí?- Dijo Torrent, en eso vio como Dorinda estaba a punto de salpicar un poco a la quilava –¡Dorinda!- Le regañó.

-Awww- Dijo la Ninetales bajando la pata, en ese momento Ryu la mojo desde atrás al golpear el agua con su cola, a propósito –¡Hey!

El Raichu se echo a reír, pero luego se alejó cuando vio que Dorinda se lanzaba para perseguirlo –¿Un poco infantil no?- Preguntó con una risita Noctail, que entraba  al agua para agrado de Psiana.

-Ah, pero tiene sus momentos, cuando quiere actúa bastante maduro- Dijo Riri sonriente.

-Y en cualquier caso, te gusta ¿No es así Riri?- Comentó Torrent con afán de querer molestar un poco a su más antigua compañera de viaje.

-¿Q-que?- La Lopunny casi cae al agua de la impresión –N-No es eso Torrent, aish, no sabes nada de estas cosas- Dijo apartando la vista algo sonrojada.

-Vamos Riri, te he conocido por suficiente tiempo- Dijo el Empoleon con una sonrisita victoriosa –Tienes algo por los Pikachu huh?- Ante eso, la coneja se giró para lanzarle una mirada genuinamente molesta y Torrent se dio cuenta de que quizás se había pasado –Lo siento…

-Es cierto Riri- Dijo Psiana uniéndose a la conversación, saliendo del agua y sacudiéndose un poco –Quiero decir… vi que lo hiciste por el ¿No? Lo mismo me pasó a mi cuando evolucione… me sentí muy feliz con los que me rodeaban, realmente… -suspiró aun con una sonrisa –Ah… no puedo explicarlo- Rió.

Karuma se acercó al grupo –Hey, entonces quiere decir que evolucionaron por… ¿Amor?- Preguntó confusa.

-No exactamente- Dijo Torrent haciendo un gesto con las aletas, Riri negó frenéticamente –Riri y Psiana son especies de pokémon que evolucionan por felicidad, y eso incluye lo que sienten por aquellos que los rodean y una autoestima saludable- Se giró a la coneja que sólo asintió, un poco conmovida por las palabras de su compañero. Torrent hizo una corta pausa –Sin embargo, debo admitir que, casi siempre que evolucionamos lo hacemos porque… ¿Cómo explicarlo?… es porque creemos que es buen momento y que estamos listos. Como cuando dejas salir todo tu poder porque sabes que es el momento indicado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Esta vez la pregunta la hizo Flora, y todos los pokémon se acercaron para oir del tema, Incluyendo a Salac que bajó a tierra y Kaito, que emergió del agua no sin darle un buen susto a algunos.

-Tiene razón… cuando ganamos experiencia tras las batallas vamos reuniendo poder para evolucionar, y cuando es el momento decisivo, lo dejamos salir- Dijo Ro.

-Bueno, eso tiene sentido, mientras vamos subiendo de nivel las cosas se hacen más complicadas y evolucionamos para hacer frente a esos nuevos retos- Añadió Salac – Yo llegué a mi segunda etapa cuando mi antiguo entrenador tenía una batalla importante contra su rival.

-Yo evolucione durante un concurso, y luego cuando estábamos en el lago de la furia… sentí que evolucionaba para probarme de verdad, para ser más fuerte- Dijo Flora tímida.

-¿Y qué hay de mi? Yo evolucioné en un intercambio, gracias a una escama dragón- Dijo Kaito.

-Y yo con una piedra trueno- Dijo Ryu.

-Eso es diferente, son evoluciones inducidas, pero no me dirán que fueron en momentos correctos- Siguió Torrent.

Ryu solo asintió -Supongo… como quieras verlo- Dijo Kaito.

-Sin embargo- Continuó la etapa final de piplup –Eso no significa que por no evolucionar seas menos fuerte o algo así…- Dijo, principalmente a Karuma –Simplemente es que no quieres y ya, guardas ese poder y quizás algún día halles el momento en que creas que es justo o necesario evolucionar- Explicó –Pues yo tampoco quería evolucionar en un inicio.

-¿Ah no?- Pregunto la quilava, nunca lo había sabido, ¿Acaso podía comprarse con él en ese punto? -¿Por qué?

-Pues…- El empoleon se rascó con una aleta, nervioso –En realidad un compañero de equipo mío, un swinub, había evolucionado a su etapa final Mamoswine y tuvo un cambio drástico en su comportamiento y yo… tenía miedo de terminar igual- Admitió.

Ro suspiró al oir al tipo agua -Es muy cierto que algunos cambian tras evolucionar.

-Sip, ¡como yo!- Admitió Flora.

-Tú solo estás creciendo- Dijo el pokémon continente divertido – Pero la verdad es que siempre seguiremos siendo quienes somos, con nuestra manera de ser, opiniones  convicciones, la evolución no cambia eso. Quizás tu amigo Mamoswine simplemente demostró otra faceta de sí mismo que no conocían- Dijo sabio el pokémon de planta.

-Sí, ahora ya lo sé…- Dijo el Empoleon pensativo, como si recordase viejos tiempos -Pero bueno, suficiente de este tema. Riri se salió con la suya y nos desviamos de la pregunta original pero… estamos aquí para divertirnos y creo que entraré al agua ahora - Y dicho y hecho saltó a las tibias aguas termales.

-No se oye como una mala idea- Dijo también Salac, girándose y entrando al agua lentamente, la calidez de la misma hacía maravillas con sus músculos y sus alas. A pesar de ser un Salamence ya se estaba cansando un poco de volar. 

-Bueno, creo que también entraré- Dijo Karuma un poco dudosa, lo que sorprendió a todos.

-Así que al fin decides unirte a la diver- Comenzó Dorinda.

-Oigan chicos… ¡Vengan a comer algo!- Llamó Hikari, todos los pokemon giraron la vista de golpe, para ver que efectivamente, estaba todo listo para que fuesen a “almorzar”

-¿Pero en qué momento?- Murmuró Ro sorprendido.

Karuma no lo pensó dos veces -¡Wiiii! ¡A comer!- Exclamó corriendo en dirección a los dos entrenadores.

-Ah ¡Maldición!- Se quejó el Empoleon cruzando las aletas molestó –Acabo de entrar al agua…- Psiana y Noctail se rieron y salieron del agua con Dorinda, Lux negó con la cabeza y Flora solo le miro con una gotita, Kaito se aproximó a la otra orilla del lago de aguas termales, para comer también. Torrent se dio cuenta que sólo quedaban él y el otro incial, que se recostaba en el suelo  – Eh Ro… ¿No vas a ir a comer?

-No lo creo, aun no tengo hambre- Dijo el pokémon continente negando con la cabeza.

-Oh bueno- Dijo simplemente, luego suspiró viendo a todo el grupo mientras Hikari los acariciaba y veía que todos comiesen bien –Es un poco duro ser líder ¿No?

-¿Líder?

-Líder de los equipos, eres el mayor de entre todos.

-Pero si tú das más órdenes que yo- Murmuró el torterra.

-Me refiero a que sabes muchas cosas … y siempre estás tan calmado y sabes que hacer, además de que eres muy fuerte, aunque yo también lo soy- Dijo lo último con un deje de orgullo.

Ro suspiró -Años de entrenamiento… con Shinji.

Torrent lo miró de pronto – ¿Te presionaba mucho?- Preguntó algo inseguro.

-A mí nunca… bueno, sólo cuando era turtwig, pero es diferente ahora soy más fuerte. Ambos hemos crecido- Explicó.

-Yo recuerdo que cuando piplup era muy dramático… - Se rió Empoleon –Y además era prácticamente el menor del grupo … le tenía algo de miedo a Mamoswine, Togekiss cuidaba de mí.

-Pero siempre has tenido determinación, y ahora estás aquí ¿No?- Dijo Ro –Así somos los iniciales.

-Pues si…pero por los momentos supongo que soy segundo al mando- Aseguró, el Torterra roleo los ojos –Bueno, líder, ¿Qué opinas tu de los equipos?

-¿Qué quieres que diga exactamente? Toos nos alistamos para las competencias que vienen.

El inicial de agua frunció el ceño -Sí, eso lo sé, ¿Pero crees que estemos listos? ¿Tú qué opinas?

-No te pongas inseguro ahora Torrent- El Torterra sonrió al ver la cara del Empoleon –Realmente no lo sé- Dijo pensativo, viendo a los pokémon desde lejos.

-¿Enserio?

-Quiero decir… - El pokémon continente tomó un momento para pensar sus palabras y Torrent se giró para verlo, hundiéndose un poco más en el agua pero aun oyéndole con atención –Estoy preocupado por Ryu… apenas ha tenido batallas “serias”… sé que las practicas han sido arduas y que ha mejorado muchísimo pero… no estoy seguro de si esté listo para algo como esto.

-Comprendo- Torrent asintió.

-Por Noctail y Karuma no me preocupo, sé que darán lo mejor, tiene pasión, determinación y habilidad - Dijo asintiendo como para confirmar sus palabras –Pero Kaito y Salac también me preocupan… pueden ser excelentes con sus técnicas, tener muy buenos ataques y saber esquivar, pero debo admitir que sus defensas son pobres. Su estilo de batalla es mucho más orientado a salir y atacar con todo.

-Claro, si…- Dijo Torrent –Salac parece mejor en ese aspecto, Kaito debería cuidarse de que su oponente no se acerque al agua… no me imagino cómo será no poder andar en tierra.

-Dímelo a mí… pero aun queda bastante tiempo para poder perfeccionar un poco más las técnicas y estrategias… no debo de preocuparme tanto- Dijo como si se aconsejara a sí mismo, aunque Torrent sintió que las palaras también le ayudaron a él.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Alguna idea de la estrategia que tomará Shinji?

-No tengo idea Torrent, todo eso depende de muchísimos factores como a quien nos enfrentaremos, sabes cómo son as batallas…. Debemos estar listos para improvisar ¿Y qué me puedes decir de tu equipo?-

-Yo digo que estamos más que preparadas para lo que nos lance la primera ronda, aun no sabemos cómo será, pero tenemos presentaciones de todo tipo. Sin embargo como dices, el problema recae en la segunda ronda de batallas. Estoy algo preocupado por Dorinda y Psiana- Aseguró –Pero, podemos sincronizarnos y podemos hacerlo… después de todo, el año pasado Hikari llegó muy lejos, y este año Riri y yo no pretendemos rendirnos antes nada- Aseguró con determinación.

-Ese es el espíritu- Dijo Ro, lueg se puso de pie–Vámonos de una vez, tanto hablar y pensar me abrió el apetito.

-Tienes razón- Dijo Torrent saliendo del agua por fin y sacudiéndose un poco –Vamos- Dijo sonriente, y a la par del pokémon continente se encaminaron a comer algo, mientras que los demás ya habían casi terminado  -Pasado mañana deberíamos estar en las Planicies Índigo, ¿No?

-Hasta donde tengo entendido… sí.

-Pues vamos… ¡Estoy listo!


	80. ¡Planicies de retos, las planicies Índigo!

**79 - ¡Planicies de retos, las planicies Índigo!**

-Allí están… ¡Allí están!- Hikari corrió para adelantarse un poco – ¡Llegamos a las Planicies Índigo!- Exclamó emocionada al ver no tan lejos todas las grandes edificaciones. Todas llamaban su atención, pero la más importante para ella era un estadio abierto cerca de un gran lago –Aquel es… el estadio de concursos de la liga Índigo y ¡Hogar del Gran Festival Kanto!

Shinji se detuvo a su lado –Si... a su lado está la villa de los atletas, donde se quedan los entrenadores y coordinadores que van a participar en la Liga y el Gran Festival, poco más atrás está el edificio donde se hacen las inscripciones- Mencionaba tranquilamente –Y aquellos estadios- Dijo mientras fijaba la vista en un enorme estadio digno de feroces batallas –Es el estadio de la Conferencia Índigo.

-¿Y el centro pokémon?                                               

-Se sitúa entre ambos estadios.

-Pues ¿Y que esperamos?- Dijo con más ánimo del -¡Ya quiero llegar!

-Ni si quiera as a participar Kari.

-Lo sé, ¡Pero es tan emocionante!- Comentó llevándose las manos a las mejillas

Él suspiró –Vamos antes que te de un ataque.

\-------------------------------------------------

-Este centro pokémon es enorme- Dijo un poco sorprendida mirando a su alrededor tan pronto habían entrado –No me imagino cómo será la villa de los atletas… ay así me será difícil buscar a Kengo y Nozomi- se quejo ante sus últimas palabras –Pero… no puedo rendirme- Volvió a alzarse con determinación.

Shinji solo la miraba parpadeando y con una gotita de sudor –Recuerda que antes que nada debemos conseguir una habitación aquí, no podemos quedarnos en la villa de los atletas.

-Si tienes razón… ya hay muchas personas aquí, me pregunto si todos serán coordinadores que entraran al Gran Festival- Ambos le pidieron a la enfermera Joy una habitación para su estadía y tras ordenar sus cosas en ella y almorzar, Hikari se decidió que buscaría a sus compañeros, y claro que para ello… hizo una llamada – Hola Kengo… ¿Dónde está Nozomi?

-Je… pues esta vez el que está a cargo del pokénav soy yo, pero bueno… Nozomi se regresó a la villa de los atletas un momento, dijo que iba a buscar algunos de sus poffin para dárselos a sus pokémon.

-Bueno, pues acabamos de llegar a las Planicies Índigo, Shinji y yo estamos en el centro pokémon, ¿Dónde se encuentran ustedes?

-¿Ya llegaste? ¡Qué bien! Estábamos justo afuera de la villa, ahorita estoy practicando un poco con Empoleon… hay algunos coordinadores ya aquí y debo decir que la competencia no se ve tan dura como en Sinnoh, pero no hay que tomárselo a la ligera tampoco- Aseguró el joven.

-Exactamente… Kengo, iré para allá, te veo en unos minutos.

Su compañero de la infancia sonrió abiertamente -Claro que sí- Y antes de que Hikari pudiese decir otra cosa fue él quien cortó la comunicación.

-Shinji… ¿Vas a venir conmigo?- Pregunto la chica a su compañero.

-Supongo que sí, aún no debe haber muchos entrenadores por aquí, pero si los hay deben estar en la villa de los atletas- Dijo tomando sus pokébolas, Hikari como siempre ató su chaqueta negra y rosa a la cintura y también tomó las suyas.

\------------------------------------------------

-Y me dijo que habían “algunos” coordinadores- Dijo la chica de cabello azul mientras caminaban a los alrededores del edificio/hotel conocido como “la villa de los atletas” donde más de una veintena de coordinadores conversaban y practicaban, con pokemon por doquier.

-Déjame adivinar: no te dijo exactamente donde estaba- Dijo Shinji.

La chica paró en seco –Pues… ¡No debe ser tan difícil!- Admitió nerviosa, dándose vuelta –Dijo que estaba con su empoleon, solo hay que buscarlo.

Un joven entrenaba con su Zigzagoon no muy lejos –¡Bola sombra!

-¡Giro fuego!- Por otro lado una joven con una coleta terminaba otro ensayo con un Rapidash.

-Butterfree, ¡Usa defensa de arceo!

Hikari volteo a su derecha repentinamente –Hey… esa voz no es de…

Nada menos que Kengo comandaba a un Butterfree, que tal y como el ordeno, utilizó  defensa de acero, un brillo cubrió sus alas y todo su cuerpo, demostrando el aumento en su fortaleza –Ahora Empoleon ¡Hidrocañón!

-¡Kengo!- Hikari se acercó al tiempo que seguía observando la combinación.

Empoleon, que se situaba debajo del pokémon mariposa, lanzo una esfera de agua desde su pico, esta atrapó a Butterfree dentro – ¡Y Ahora Viento plateado!

-Furiiii- La esfera de agua estalló de pronto, dejando salpicar una lluvia en conjunto de chispas plateadas y brillantes, lo que había quedado del viento plateado que destruyó la esfera. Las alas de butterfree brillaban más que antes gracias a su anterior ataque y el reflejo de las chispas y el agua.

-Bien hecho chicos…- Dijo el castaño, fue entonces cuando volteó al oír aplausos dirigidos a él.

-Muy bien Kengo.

-¡Por fin apareces Pikari!- Exclamó el joven, Hikari le dio un abrazo a su compañero.

-Un buen tiempo sin verte, pero tal parece que estás listo- Respondió la chica.

-¡Eh! Guárdate un saludo para mí también- Esta vez aparecía la pelirroja compañera de Kengo, saludando simplemente con la mano.

-¡Nozomi que bueno verte!- Hikari corrió de un lado a otro para abrazar también a su otra amiga, que casi se cae, pero las dos se rieron –Oh, casi se me olvida… chicos, Shinji también ha venido.

Kengo se acercó –Claro… tu compañero de viaje, mucho gusto- Dijo simplemente alzando la mano, Shinji asintió y miro a Nozomi.

-A ti ya te conocía.

-Así es… por lo ocurrido en mi natal Snowpoint, pero sin rencores- Dijo la pelirroja con una ligera sonrisa retante.

Hikari vio a los dos pokémon de Kengo, especialmente al Butterfree que revoloteaba alrededor del grupo –Me gustaría ver sus nuevas capturas… - Mencionó antes que nada –Y claro está, sus nuevas habilidades.

-Hemos practicado por separado, mis combinaciones no las ha visto nadie, de la misma manera que no he visto ninguno de los planes de Nozomi- Dijo Kengo –Y las nuevas capturas… serán una sorpresa para ti, verás a nuestros nuevos pokémon tomando el escenario cuando llegue el momento.

-Pero nuestras nuevas habilidades podemos demostrártelas- Dijo Nozomi, recobrando ese tonito de reto que casi siempre tiene –Aquí hay mucha gente, pero las Planicies índigo están repletas de campos de entrenamiento donde podemos tener una buena batalla.

-No me parece mala idea- Dijo Kengo regresando a sus pokébolas a Butterfree y Empoleon –Podríamos tener una batalla doble.

-Quieres decir… ¿Ustedes dos contra Shinji y yo?.

-No exactamente- Dijo Nozomi interrumpiendo –Tu has estado viajando con Shinji, probablemente han tenido batallas dobles antes y hasta puede que ya tengan una estrategia- Mencionó seria –Además… Kengo y yo somos rivales en estos momentos, deberíamos de luchar el uno contra el otro y no juntos.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres?- Preguntó Shinji.

-Pikari y yo podemos hacer equipo… - Dijo Kengo alzando el puño decidido

-Y Nozo hace equipo con Shin, a mí me parece bien- Hikari estuvo de acuerdo, emocionada ante la idea de un nuevo reto.

-A mi también y si tú estás de acuerdo- Dijo Nozomi mirando al chico de cabello morado, que sólo asintió estando de acuerdo –Entonces busquemos uno de los campos de batalla.

\-----------------------------------------------

-¡Muy bien!- Exclamo Kengo –Estamos listos… una batalla doble, cada uno usará un pokémon y aunque sería buena idea tener límite de tiempo, no lo hay.

Nozomi tomó una pokebola -Excelente… ¡vamos a empezar!-

-Ro… ¡Prepárate para combatir!

-Leafeon, ¡Cortina!

-Empoleon ¡Sal ahora!/Torrent, ¡Al escenario!- Dos Empoleon, viejo rivales, se hicieron presentes de un lado del campo, ambos preparados para una batalla. Contra ellos se hallaban un enorme Torterra de masivo poder y un Leafeon de aspecto seguro y alerta.

-Tenemos la ventaja- Dijo Kengo -con unos cuantos ataques de hielo esos dos pueden caer rápidamente.

-Puede ser pero…- Comenzó Hikari –Torrent no sabe ningún movimiento de tipo hielo.

-¿Hablas enserio?- El chico la miró desconcertado.

-Escucha, no importa si Torterra recibe daño directo- Le dijo Shinji a Nozomi –De hecho es mejor si dejas que se acerquen, ese es su estilo de batalla.

Nozomi asintió –Muy bien, de hecho es algo parecido con Leafeon, el ataca mayoritariamente con contacto así que no me sirve de nada que este alejado. Eso sí, habrá que cuidarse de un ataque de hielo.

-¿Puedes defender si ese es el caso?- La chica asintió en respuesta positiva –Entonces encárgate… y siéntete libre de hacer que tu leafeon suba a la espalda de Ro cuando el use terremoto.

-Muy buen ataque- Nozomi sonrió y fijó la vista en el campo.

 -Vamos Hikari, Empoleon ¡Pico taladro contra torterra!- La cresta de empoleon brilló y este corrió contra su oponente, saltando para atacar.

-Te lo dejo…- Murmuró Nozomi –Leafeon, energibola.

-Torrent garra metal- La energibola rebotó en una de las aletas de Torrent, pero leafeon fácilmente la esquivó, mientras que el pico taladro dio un ataque eficaz contra el caparazón de Ro -¡No te detengas Torrent!

-Giga drenado-  ramas verde brillante de parte de Ro atraparon al empoleon oponente y comenzaron a robarle energía.

\- ¡Kengo no!- Dijo Hikari –Atacar directamente y acercarte es lo peor que puedes hacer, el estilo de batalla de Ro es esperar a ese momento para contraatacar.

-Pues tu tampoco estas muy bien- Dijo el castaño.

Torrent atacaba con su garra metal una y otra vez, pero leafeon seguía esquivando ágilmente –Ahora ¡Hoja sable!- Y con un buen salto, un golpe de hoja sable con la cola mando a Torrent lejos.

-El leafeon de Nozomi es muy bueno con sus movimientos, tienes que evitar gastar tu energía tratando de vencer su evasión.

-Quizás deberíamos cambiar de oponente- Mencionó la chica de cabello azul.

-O quizás deberíamos simplemente usar los ataques correctos- Dijo Kengo -¡Libérate con un rayo hielo!- Un rayo hielo hizo que Torterra soltara a empoleon de inmediato, Shinji no dijo nada - No le des a Nozomi la oportunidad para escapar.

-Bien… Torrent ¡Rayo burbuja!- Un torrente de burbujas perseguía a leafeon por todo el campo, y la eeveelucion de hierba no tenia como saltar o esquivar.

-¡Contraataca con hojas mágicas!- Leafeon hacia lo mejor que podía para combatir las burbujas con sus hojas multicolores, ninguno de los ataques cedía.

-Ahora Empoleon ¡Pico taladro contra Leafeon!- Un pico taladro desde la lateral atacó al pobre leafeon que Chilló y derrapó un poco en el suelo -¡Muy bien!- Nozomi solo frunció el ceño.

-Ro, ¡terremoto!

-¡Terraaaa!- Ro se alzó en sus patas traseras con un impulso, Leafeon saltó sobre su espalda y cuando golpeó el suelo el campo tembló, los dos empoleon se sacudieron un poco y algunas personas se detuvieron a ver el combate.

-Y ahora tenemos público- Murmuró Kengo – Empoleon ¡Hidrocañón!

-¡Torrent tu también!- Un par de esferas de agua compacta fueron directo contra los oponentes, uniéndose y creando un hidrocañón aún mayor.

-Tormenta de hojas- Con un rugido, el árbol de torterra brillo de verde y una perfecta tormenta de hojas chocó contra el hidrocañón

-Leafeon, entra en esa tormenta de hojas y usa ¡As aéreo!- Para la sorpresa de sus oponentes, Leafeon saltó hacia el ataque de Ro, quedando dentro del tornado de brillantes hojas verdes, y una vez allí, se rodeo de rayos de luz blanca mientras avanzaba rápido como un rayo hacia sus oponentes, impulsando las hojas y destrozando el hidrocañón. El resultado fue un golpe directo contra el empoleon de Kengo, que si bien pudo continuar, se paró con dificultad.

-Increíble…- Murmuró Hikari –Esa fue una muy buena combinación.

-Nozomi es muy buena en ese tipo de cosas- Respondió Kengo en voz baja y un poco desalentado.

-Pero podemos hacer una también… Torrent… ¡Usa torbellino!- Un remolino de agua enorme apareció sobre la empoleon, que se preparaba para lanzarlo - ¡Ahora Kengo!

-Claro… Empoleon, ¡foco resplandor!- Una esfera de color plateado se formo entre las aletas del otro pokemon pingüino, y cuando ambos estuvieron listos dispararon sus ataques, combinándolos… el torbellino lleno de energía plateada, atrapó de por medio a Leafeon, que no pudo hacer nada -¡Remontamos!- Dijo Kengo –¡Rayo hielo contra Torterra!

-Perfecto, Torrent… ¡Un pulso de agua ya!- Hikari apuntó a Ro con seguridad, si los ataques daban de lleno podía hacer una buena combinación.

Pero Shinji no iba a dejar que eso sucediera –Que no te toque ¡Triturar!- De alguna manera, el pokemon continente logró deshacerse de la esfera de agua con una potente mordida de sus mandíbulas, el rayo hielo vino después, pero lo soportó muy bien como siempre –¡Planta feroz!- y al estar listo, Ro liberó su ataque definitivo, rodeado de un aura verde. Enormes ramas emergieron del suelo y atacaron al Empoleon de Kengo al mismo tiempo, rodeando al pokémon emperador por completo.

-¡Leafeon sal de ahí!... doble equipo y as aéreo- Ordenó Nozomi apretando los puños, de un momento a otro, varios leafeon salieron de entre el torbellino, destrozándolo gracias a los as aéreo –¡Hoja mágica!

-¡Riiiiifion!- Todas las copias atacaron aun desde el aire a Torrent, con una lluvia de hojas mágicas de inmenso poderío, después de que ambos ataques de hierba dejasen el bombardeo, para ver a los Empoleon, ninguno de los dos podía continuar.

-¡Torrent/Empoleon!- Los dos entrenadores corrieron a  ver a sus pokémon, las copias de leafeon desaparecieron y el real corrió a los pies de su entrenadora, feliz por la victoria, Ro simplemente miro a los dos derrotados.

Los cuatro entrenadores regresaron a sus pokémon ante los comentarios de los que habían visto la batalla –Esa fue una muy buena batalla- Se oyó un hombre.

-Me gustaron mucho las combinaciones- Dijo una chica.

-¿No es esa pelirroja la ganadora del gran festival Sinnoh del año pasado?- Preguntó un chico con voz sorprendida.

-Sí lo es, debe estar aquí para participar… ¡Será una dura oponente!

-Oigan, fue una buena batalla- Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa -¿Quién lo diría?, ustedes dos hicieron un muy buen equipo.

-Supongo que sí, fue una muy buena práctica- Acotó Nozomi –Y Shinji… tu torterra es realmente muy bueno.

-Es mi mejor pokémon, sabe bien cómo actuar en una batalla- Dijo simplemente el chico.

-Ha sido una práctica genial- Dijo Hikari -¿No Kengo?

-Supongo que sí - Respondió el chico sin mucho ánimo- Podemos vernos más tarde en el centro pokemon para cenar algo, yo iré… al centro pokémon para que la enfermera Joy cuide de Empoleon.

-Suena bien- Dijo Nozomi –Yo volveré a la villa de los atletas.

Hikari miró a Kengo de reojo –Yo acompañaré a Kengo al centro pokémon… Shinji, ¿Por qué no acompañas a Nozomi? Nos vemos en un rato- El entrenador nombrado notó que Hikari parecía querer hablar con Kengo así que simplemente aceptó y se marchó con Nozomi, quien de inmediato comenzó a entablar alguna conversación.

La chica de cabello azul miró a Kengo, que solo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar, ella lo siguió –Oye Kengo… ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto con un deje de preocupación.

El suspiró –Pienso en el gran festival, Nozomi es muy buena… y yo…

-No puedes pensar en que vas a perder- Le reprochó la chica.

-¡Lo sé!, pero…- Dijo bajando la mirada –En el anterior gran festival no llegue a pasar ni de la primera ronda, y tu y Nozomi llegaron a las finales, ustedes dos tienen un estilo incomparable.

-Pero Kengo, tu también tienes tu estilo, además no puedes renunciar tú mismo has dicho que es tu sueño.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que esto de los concursos no es lo mío- murmuró cabizbajo –No quiero decir que espero ganar de una pero… si no consigo un buen lugar en este gran festival… dejare los concursos- Dijo muy serio.

-Si esa es tu decisión entonces está bien- Dijo Hikari con el mismo semblante –Pero en ese caso… tienes que prometer que darás tu mejor esfuerzo en esta oportunidad, si quieres probarte realmente, esta vez tienes que esforzarte o no sería justo, para ti, para Nozomi y para los demás coordinadores… ¿No has pensado en ello? Como tu rival, ella solo esperará lo mejor de ti.

-Sí, y sé que se molestaría si le dijera lo que te acabo de contar… ella realmente me tiene mucha fe- Dijo pensativo el chico, Hikari lo miró, como esperando sus siguientes palabras –Pero tienes razón, ¡No me puedo dar por vencido! Probaré que puedo lograrlo… ¡y lo haré a mi estilo!

-Así se habla… recuerda que te estaremos apoyando- Dijo la chica mientras los dos continuaban caminando al centro pokémon.


End file.
